Crystal Energy
by Twilights Herald
Summary: The TSAB decides to send two of its' youngest agents to infiltrate Garderobe Academy just as the Azure Sky Sapphire is re-discovered. A Lyrical Nanoha/Mai-Otome Crossover. Fate/Nanoha, shoujou ai. EDIT: Chapter 12 updated with new material, See A/N
1. Chapter 1: Prelude to a New Dream

Crystal Energy: A Mai-Otome/Lyrical Nanoha Crossover Fanfic

_Author's Notes: So, here we are again. Another revision/editing pass. Frankly, you'll probably see one or two more, although I'm hoping to not have anything this extensive again. Two reasons: One, I'm working a chapter ahead of myself from now on, so I can go back and make plot corrections, additions, etc. as needed. Two, I've got a clearer idea of where each arc is headed now. _

_So, changes for this re-write: Grammar/spelling corrections (I really hope I get them all this time.) Plus a MINIMUM of one new scene per chapter. Anything significantly plot-altering will be noted in the A/N at the beginning of each revised chapter, so those of you who have been here before can skip the stuff that you've read before if you're not interested in a re-read now. If you are, or you were just confused the first time, read on._

_Changes for this chapter: Added an additional training scene covering Nanoha and Fate learning the Ancient Childan language variant used on Earle, along with justifying why Nanoha (who's apparently so canonically bad at languages she can't possibly have learned a skill that would keep her from being killed suddenly by the very things she's supposed to be taking care of) can function without some kind of outside help. Also, clearing up the various age-related errors: Nanoha and Fate are 14._

_And of course I own neither Lyrical Nanoha nor Mai-Otome._

Chapter One: Prelude to a New Dream

At night, the City of Windbloom could seem a little depressing. In contrast with the hustle and bustle of the days, at night most inhabitants surrendered their streets to the growing criminal element. Electric lighting glowed in every window, as families stayed indoors. Things had not progressed to frequent killings, but it was considered by most only a matter of time unless the Princess took better notice of her kingdom.

Windbloom was a city-state surrounded by a vast desert on all sides. With no apparent oasis, the vast greenery seemed to have no way to grow, but the true secret, the powerful technology that once brought people to the world of Earl, kept what water there was clean and fresh and recycled.

But Miyu didn't care about any of that.

Miyu was a short woman, with skin that was perfectly smooth and white. She wore a  
corseted top, black leather pants, and a long black trench-coat and wide-brimmed hat. Her red eyes rarely reflected any emotion whatsoever, and her white hair would have been an oddity that invited comment if anyone dared to comment at all around her.

What had brought Miyu to the city of Windbloom was not anything particular to the city. She had been here many, many times over the years, there was nothing new to the city itself that she cared about. But she had sensed a very unusual energy signature, and within Windbloom that always meant trouble. So she had come, and her senses led her to an alleyway in the lowest parts of the city.

There she saw a man, laying dead behind a dumpster, in a strange uniform. Beside him, a long staff with an elegant, almost spear-like head, had been left discarded on the ground. She walked over and picked it up.

"_Access Denied._" The staff spoke to her. While this would startle most people, Miyu was unflappable. She cocked her head at the strange object, then carefully set it back down. Then her extensive senses picked up on an event that was quite far away. Arika needed her. There didn't seem to be anything more she could do here anyway. She had recorded all data on the unusual energy type, and with its' apparent wielder dead, no one would be able to break the access codes on that staff. She walked back off into the night.

* * *

Takamachi Nanoha had never been the best of students, but lately her grades had been slipping. It really wasn't her fault, she told herself constantly. Nobody else in school had a part time job hunting down dangerous relics in this section of the multiverse. Well, except Fate. And Hayate. And they still kept up better grades than she did. But still!

Nanoha sighed at the thought of her report card. Her mom was gonna be ticked. The history grades weren't that big a deal, even her father could admit that Earth history wasn't going to be high on the list of things she would need in her intended career. Math wasn't doing too bad, and English was excellent. Her Japanese and home-ec grades were abysmal, though, since this semester they hadn't been doing much cooking. In gym she was okay, but she kept holding back so they wouldn't pressure her to try out the sports teams. But all her grades were all lower than last semester, and those lower than the semester before that. If she didn't make up the time before the next school exams she might not even make it into high school.

Her mobile cut into her gloomy thoughts. A text message from Admiral Harlaown. That's her work phone, Nanoha thought to herself. It must mean a mission. The message was terse, just saying **Please come to my office right away after school.** Nanoha groaned, Maybe her grades wouldn't be good enough to go. Or if she was really lucky, Lindy would say that she didn't have to graduate high school.

Then she realized she was already home. Lindy was good at her job on the Asura, but now that she was working from her new home on Earth she could be a little scatterbrained. Nanoha realized she didn't have time to change, but quickly checked the mirror to be sure she wasn't too out of sorts.

Nanoha was average height. She had just recently started styling her brown hair into a single pigtail that came down to her waist, with feelers framing her purple eyes. The school uniform was an ugly brown color, with a skirt that was far too short. Her legs were slim and well-muscled, despite all the time she spent flying around. She noted with some pleasure that her figure was developing well. With a smile, she picked up the small red gemstone she'd put on her dresser and spoke to it. "Well, ready for another mission, Raising Heart?"

"_Ready to start, Master!_" The gem glowed softly as is spoke. Nanoha nodded, and walked out the door.

* * *

Fate Testarossa Harlaown sat next to her best friend, Nanoha, while her mother served tea. She smiled gently as Nanoha still couldn't quite suppress her disgust at the way her mother took the green tea (four sugars and milk), but in a moment the serious business began. Fate fiddled with one of her blonde ponytails as Lindy cut to the chase.

Lindy held up a copy of Nanoha's report card. "Nanoha, this is very disappointing..." Nanoha made a cute little 'Nyaha" noise and scratched the back of her head before looking into Fate's red eyes for help. Any help.

Fate sighed. "You've been keeping Nanoha busy, Mother." She tried, but Lindy cut them off.

"I didn't bring the two of you here to argue. With these grades, and her scores on the practice exams, Nanoha will not be allowed to attend school next year." Lindy's voice was soft, and sounded faintly disappointed. "So, if you'll agree, the Bureau has arranged an alternative."

Nanoha didn't seem to be taking the news well. "Eeehhhh! I'll be going to school on Mid-Childa?"

"No." Lindy sighed. "Unfortunately, we still need you in the field, so...your next assignment, both of you, will be a long-term undercover mission." The green-haired admiral tapped a button on her console. A hologram of a desert planet with several moons appeared over the table. "We believe we have discovered a pair of Lost Logia on the edges of TSA administered space." She pointed at the planet, and the moon. "Here, and here."

"...so that's where you believe the Logia are?" Fate asked in her quiet, slightly nervous voice.

"No." Admiral Harlaown stated. "We believe that the planet and the moon are the Logia in question."

Nanoha and Fate didn't make a sound. The room was dead quiet for several seconds, then... "EEEEHHHHHH!"

"Mother..." Fate was reserved, but still questioning. "How do you expect the two of us to deal with Lost Logia of that...size?"

"Oh, Fate, you misunderstand." Lindy smiled. "You see, 'dealing' with these Logia would be simple, if we could. If I could, I would just order Crono to take the Asura in and destroy them...but you see, the larger planet is inhabited." That caused the two girls to go very quiet and listen. "We've had operatives on the planet for some time, but we haven't been able to discover much."

"What we have found is that these Logia provide the power for a very different type of local magic user. They call these girls, and only girls, 'Otome'. While we don't know very much about their actual capabilities, the reconnaissance we have so far suggests they are quite powerful.

"Now, we have made arrangements, through local contacts, for two young girls to be sent to the only school which can train these "Otome." They call it 'Garderobe.' And this is where you two come in." Lindy's smile only grew wider. "Nanoha, your parents agree that this would be a good experience for you. They teach only at the highest levels, but we believe you can handle it. And the Bureau has agreed to accept Garderobe's accreditation on your file..."

Nanoha scratched her head. "So if I graduate from Garderobe...I won't have to finish high school here?"

Lindy smiled and nodded. "And, because you'll be undercover, you won't be called away on other missions, so you can concentrate on your studies. And you'll have Fate along too."

Fate smiled. "That's wonderful, Nanoha..."

Nanoha nodded, then looked down. "But if we do this, I won't see my parents for three years..."

"Two years, and perhaps less. We do have a small, covert presence in a kingdom called 'Artai.' That's in addition to Sinueiju. A young man in Sinueiju is your sponsor. You'll be able to send post back and forth, from either Artai or through your sponsor. But neither place has real-time communications, so you won't be able to talk to your family. And it's longer than the school's breaks away, so you won't be able to see them, either." Lindy placed a pair of file-folders in front of Fate and Nanoha. "Everything you'll need to know is in those packets. Study hard, you won't be allowed to keep them." She sighed. "I can't force you to do this, it has to be by your choice. I really don't want to give my girls up for two years, but this may be the only way to give you a chance to stay with the TSA, Nanoha."

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other, purple eyes to red. Then, as one, they nodded. "We'll do it."

Lindy smiled at the pair. "All right. I'll call your school and tell them you've been accepted to an exchange program, effective immediately. You've kept your passports up to date, right?"

Nanoha blinked. "Ehhh? I mean, I have, but why?"

Lindy's smile could almost be termed 'sadistic.' "Because you'll be spending the next month working with Yuuno before we let you go."

* * *

Nanoha yawned loudly, half slumped over a large, ancient-looking book and several datapads. She checked the clock and realized she had only been sitting in the Infinite Library for two hours this morning. Another three to go before Yuuno would let her go for lunch.

The room was huge, a single vertical column, one of several dozen, that seemed to literally extend for miles straight up. The whole room was lined with books, real old-fashioned books, set evenly on the shelves as if by a careful hand. Nanoha knew that that wasn't strictly accurate, instead the Library was a construct, magically adding new data to the books as it was created. It had originally been designed to be run by one archivist, a man who had shortly died after its' completion.

Which brought her attention to one of her best and oldest friends. Yuuno Scrya, in his tweed suits and hideous ties, was the young boy she had first come to know as her friend/pet ferret. His blond hair was in a short, thin ponytail and his green eyes were closed. He sat cross-legged, floating in mid-air while surrounded by books. Each one was open, facing him, but he didn't seem to be looking at them. Nanoha could tell he was working hard, as his wristband Devices stopped glowing softly and all the books returned to their places on the nearby shelves.

Wait, that wasn't a sign that he was working. That was a sign he had noticed she wasn't paying attention and was coming down to scold her. Nanoha sighed, then glared at Fate, who was next to her, when she giggled. Yuuno shook his head at her gently. "Nanoha, I know this isn't easy for you, but you're going to have to work harder at this if you want to go on this assignment."

Nanoha whimpered. "I know that, but this is so hard. I hate English too."

Yuuno shook his head. "Nanoha, really. It's not like this is all that different from what you've had to learn for your job."

"It's not?" Nanoha blinked and looked confused while Fate slapped her forehead.

Yuuno looked at her. "Nanoha, how many times did your atrocious language skills get you in trouble?"

Nanoha winced as the memories came back to her. The loud sirens as ancient alarm systems that had **no right** to still work after thousands of years. The passwords, puzzles, and traps that all relied on being able to read simple warning signs to avoid. The hideous monsters that came to life at the drop of a hat. Finally, she just said "But I always had you there to help me out with that stuff."

Fate shook her head. "How did that work? It's hard getting real-time video communications to non-Administered planets set up, so I know you didn't have that if we weren't planning on staying for some time, so..."

Nanoha laughed, embarrassed. "Uhm...I usually read the signs out loud to Yuuno to translate."

Yuuno chuckled. "Really, Nanoha, you're better at reading and speaking Ancient Childan than this, and where you're going that's mostly what they speak, just a few linguistic shifts. We just need to work on your vocabulary, and that won't happen unless you _keep studying._"

Fate smiled, and shifted her language to the Ancient Childan they were learning. "I have an idea. From now on, why don't the three of us only speak in this language."

Yuuno smiled and switched himself. "That's an excellent suggestion, Fate. I'll reconfigure the computers in your quarters to only respond to it too, so Nanoha will have to learn it to get food at night."

Nanoha blinked at the pair of them, then groaned.

* * *

In an office overlooking Garderobe Academy, and the city of Windbloom beyond, a woman with straight black hair sat at her desk. Natsuki Kruger sighed. "Only a few more to go." A woman with honey-blonde hair set a cup of tea down next to her. "Thank you Shizuru. I don't know how I'd get through the days without you sometimes."

"It's hardly any trouble." Shizuru said. "Only four files left, it looks like."

"Right," Natsuki picked up the first and opened it, looking at the girl with pigtails inside. "Nina Wong....she kind of looks familiar. Eh, probably just imagining things." She read down. "Artai sponsoring her...very quiet, serious...she looks like a good candidate. Still, Artai's being aggressive. Two Otome....what's that Nagi up to?"

Shizuru smiled. "Well, Nao is likely to disappoint them. They may have wanted a backup."

"True enough." Natsuki set the folder aside, then picked up another one. This time a girl with dark green hair was looking back. "Tomoe Marguerite..."

Shizuru actually frowned. "I saw her at the examinations...she seems possessive." Natsuki was startled. To anyone else, Shizuru would have sounded only faintly disapproving, but Natsuki knew her better than that. This was almost like screaming in frustration. "Should I call her and tell her her acceptance has been denied? I have a few other borderline candidates."

"No, it'd be awkward for you, her test scores were too good. I'll see what I can do with her." Shizuru smiled calmly. Natsuki nodded and set Tomoe's file on top of Nina's. Then she opened the last two and set them out.

"This is what I wanted you to see." Natsuki said, frowning a little more. Shizuru picked up the two files and read.

"Their scores are excellent...not spectacular, except in...oh my. Their combat potential is..." Shizuru's eyes actually widened slightly, then she smiled. "These two should be fun."

"Look at where they're from." Natsuki said.

"....Sinueiju? I've heard of it...further south than Zipang. What do they want Otome for?"

"It's a mystery. They're not signatories to the Otome treaty, although they could choose to sign on before these two graduate. Perhaps it's a warning to their neighbors, or maybe they just want to have the prestige of sponsoring a candidate, even if their girls go elsewhere." Natsuki was looking pensive.

"You were going to reject them?" Shizuru's pleasant demeanor didn't change. "I don't think you should. This school is getting a little too complacent. It might be nice to have a change."

"...you're asking me to do this as a favor?" Natsuki sighed. "All right, Shizuru, I hope you know what you're doing." The folders for Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa Harlaown were put on top of the pile, and Garderobe's 50 Coral candidates for the year were finalized.

* * *

"Just set them there, Sergei." The young man of 17 years, Archduke Nagi, told his subordinate as the man entered the office. His pale blue hair offset blood-red eyes that almost seemed to sparkle in the dark room. Nagi didn't even bother to look up for a moment, but then he noticed Sergei hadn't left. When he did, he eyed the older man speculatively. The scar on his forehead always seemed to attract attention first, especially since he highlighted it with stray strands of blond hair, but it was barely worth the time after all these years they'd worked together. Nagi met Sergei's eyes after a moment. "They're the Otome exam announcements, right?"

"Yes, sir." Sergei coughed a bit. "You might want to look at the last two names on the list." Nagi eyed the man, for a moment, then opened up the file.

"Takamachi...Harlaown...Sergei, remind me. Were these two on any of the exam lists?" Sergei shook his head. How the Archduke could remember thousands of names well enough to notice two people who weren't supposed to be there, he could never know. Sergei wouldn't have known himself, except that Nagi had told him to keep people watching the Otome selection process this year just in case something had gone wrong.

"I see. No special dispensations or anything, I would have been informed." Nagi's lips quirked up into a smirk. "Ah, things are getting so interesting, and the game hasn't even begun yet!"

Sergei was speechless. "Sir, you don't want me to..."

"No, of course not." Nagi grinned. "If Sinueiju wants to cheat, let them. They must be desperate...maybe desperate enough that they'll lend us support when it comes time to act. I assume none of the others have these files."

Sergei nodded. "We're not supposed to either, of course, but we could put someone on tracking down what's going on from other sources."

"Do that," Nagi said, narrowing his red eyes. "We won't do anything just yet, but it's best to be prepared."

* * *

The Asura floated in orbit behind the moon of Earl, the planet that was also a Lost Logia. Being this close to the two things made the whole crew nervous, but two in particular were very on edge. They stood in the Captain's office, at attention, a few minutes before their mission was to begin.

"All right you two. One last time, let's go over this. It's your first assignment of this nature, and with no training...honestly, if it was anyone but you girls, I'd probably say it can't be done." Crono Harlaown said, still his always-serious self.

"Nyahaha. Crono, you worry too much." Nanoha laughed nervously. But he was right. This wasn't going to be easy or simple. Fate just nodded at him and began.

"The parameters of the mission are simple. In attending Garderobe Academy, and attempt to learn any and all secrets of creating an Otome."

Nanoha sighed. "In the meantime, we attend all classes and act as normally as possible. Do our best to fit in and not cause too many disruptions."

Fate quietly continued. "We don't know how much they know about magic for sure, but it appears to be nothing."

Crono nodded. "And I must stress that you are to keep it that way. Your sponsor from Sinueiju is aware of the existence of magic, and to our knowledge he is the only person who knows of it. In exchange for acting as your sponsor, he has agreed to extradition and a chance to live on a TSAB-controlled world. Apparently his family has committed some crimes that he will be blamed for if this ever comes to light. Your sponsor's protection has already been arranged for."

Fate frowned. "Are you sure this is a person we should be working with, Crono?"

Crono shook his head. "No, we're not, but at this phase we don't have many options." He opened his desk and pulled out Raising Heart and Bardiche. "Your devices have been modified with a Magic Limiter. While in this state, they will not have any of their normal functions. Instead, they've been re-tuned to serve as powerful scanning devices. Hopefully, even if you can't find anything useful they can analyze any situation you come across and extract useful data for the science teams."

Nanoha frowned more deeply. "What if we get into trouble."

"You have a few options." Crono said. "One, you will, yourselves, hopefully be able to obtain an Otome Device. I know close combat isn't your specialty, but if you have an Otome Device we would prefer if you used that.

"If you really get into trouble, however," Crono continued "You have two options. First, _one time only_, if you are in a hurry and need a quick activation, you can use the words "Limiter Release." This will allow you to fully access the powers of your Device for a period of no more than four minutes. After that, you'll have to return to our home base in Artai to get your permission to use this restored. If you do this, try to make sure you are in an isolated area where your magic won't be detected. If you must use it in public, consider your cover to be blown. In this event, use the four minute time limit to escape."

Fate frowned. "Four minutes isn't very long, Crono. What's our second option."

Crono nodded. "The second option will require you to use the full password to your Devices. If you use the full password, the limiter will be destroyed. Remember, this will return your Device completely to normal, so only use it if there's no other option. Once you've done this, Artai Base won't be able to create a new limiter, so you'll have to keep your Device hidden at all times.

"Nanoha, this isn't like dealing with your family. High technology is not available on Earl in most places. A Device, in any form, speaking would raise far too many eyebrows. Don't assume you can keep Raising Heart a secret when it's unlocked. No one is to know of your mission."

Nanoha still looked nervous. "Crono, without our Devices, we really won't have much magic. Fate and I can use telepathy with each other, but that's about it."

The young Captain of the Asura nodded. "That's part of the nature of an undercover mission. Nanoha, please understand that this is one time you can't simply level the countryside and expect everything to be okay." Nanoha laughed in embarrassment at that.

Crono stood up. "If there are no further questions, we're ready to teleport you to the surface."

* * *

One week later, they gathered. From all over the planet Earl, the fifty lucky candidates. The lawns of Garderobe Academy, as always, were green and manicured. The main building, shaped like a marble fan, was in front of them, and a platform had been set up. Standing in ten rows of five, flanked by eleven girls in white uniforms on each side, they stood at attention. Nanoha felt overwhelmed by it all.

*_Fate...it's worse than those two weeks in boot camp.*_ Thank god for telepathy.

_*Nanoha, you have to be quiet...we don't know anything about these people,* _Fate scolded Nanoha gently, amused that her companion could still get flustered by these formal situations.

Nanoha didn't move, but she responded telepathically anyway. _*Oh relax, nothing we've seen shows they can use telepathy at all, and Raising Heart hasn't picked up a single mage, even in this city. It's looking like this may have been a false alarm.*_ Fate suppressed the urge to sigh, but Nanoha had a point.

When they'd set out, Raising Heart and Bardiche had had special limiters put on them, so they couldn't respond vocally anymore and possibly trigger their discovery by accident. Without her device, a Midchildan mage like they were couldn't use magic at all. She felt naked. If they were caught now, before their assignment had even really begun, it would have been embarrassing and they'd likely never be trusted with undercover work again. She wanted to be an Agent a little later on, so they couldn't screw this up.

_*Please just be patient, Nanoha.*_ Fate 'said' in her gentlest voice. Nanoha smiled.

_*All right.* _Just then, Nanoha noticed one of the women on stage look directly at her and wink. Nanoha gulped and wondered if the woman could hear their telepathy after all. But there wasn't any further chance for debate. The school's chief administrator stepped up to the podium.

"This will be a very busy day, so I will keep this short." Natsuki began her speech, aware that she wasn't exaggerating. "The uniform each of you wears is proof of your dedication to your new path, but you must understand what that means.

"An Otome may not come into contact with the opposite sex. The nanomachines that grant her her powers are vulnerable to the Y chromosome and a specific type of antigen. If you should fall in love and marry a man, you will lose your right to be Otome forever." Nanoha and Fate glanced at each other and smiled slightly at that. But Natsuki continued.

"One day, the lucky few of you will become Meisters. On that day, you will forswear love and dedicate your lives solely to your Master. You will serve and obey him in all things." Fate blanched visibly, and Nanoha gave her a glance. The others around them noticed this interplay, including a green-haired girl, but no one spoke.

"If you accept this commitment, then Garderobe Academy welcomes you!" Natsuki smiled, having finished the ritual speech. "Please remain in the courtyard until your name is called. Your bags have been moved to your dormitories. When your name is called, you will follow the Pearl you are assigned to to your dormitory, then to receive your nanomachine implant. Because this process can take some time, Coral classes won't begin until next week. That is all." Natsuki stepped away from the podium and glanced at Shizuru. In a normal voice, she asked "Shizuru? Why did you wink at our outsider girls?"

Shizuru smiled, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Oh, I just thought they make a cute couple."

* * *

"Nanoha! Nanoha Takamachi of Sinueiju!" A voice called out of the chaos. Fate couldn't believe that seventy five people in such a big lawn could cause so many problems. A Pearl otome, wearing the white uniform and a brown bob-cut, taller than both Nanoha and Fate by a bit, pushed towards the two of them. "I'm Akane Soir. You can call me oneesama, though. That's what you're supposed to do." Akane stopped and looked at Fate. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to borrow your friend here."

Fate blinked, and said shyly "I thought we were supposed to be sharing a room." Nanoha made an 'eeeehh?' noise as she realized they were about to be separated.

"Oh, you will be." Akane said. "Your friend has been assigned to be my helper. You're Fate, right? What an interesting name." She smiled indulgently at the pair's sudden confused looks. "You see, every Coral is assigned to one of their upperclassmen. You'll be tasked to clean our rooms, cook food, assist in the baths, and do all the other things that an Otome would be expected to do for her Master. In exchange, we're responsible for teaching our helpers the basics, and with studying, and so on." Akane missed the rage that flickered in Fate's eyes at this because she was paying more attention to Nanoha. "Nanoha, your performance at this school will reflect on mine, so I ask you to do a good job this year even if you don't intend to become a Meister, okay?"

Nanoha just made another cute little noise and let Akane lead her off. Fate fumed for several moments, but she didn't have too long to stew before another voice called out her name. Fate turned towards the source, and her eyes widened. That was the Garderobe dress uniform, no question, but the . . . person wearing it.

Tall, very tall. Taller even than most of the other Pearls, with . . her. . . hair cut boyishly short. Actually Fate wasn't really sure...she quietly fingered Bardiche. No buzz. Either this person wasn't a mage, or was _very_ good at faking. Since Bardiche couldn't seem to pick up an Otome who wasn't using her powers, that meant this. . . girl was probably the real deal. But she was so handsome Fate was still having trouble believing it. _I guess doing everything she wants won't be too bad._ Not that she was planning to be unfaithful to Nanoha, no, just...

"That's good." A girl with green hair stepped out a little. "I see you do understand how it is after all. I was worried you might not fit in here with the way you were acting during the opening ceremonies." The new girl smiled and curtsied. "My name is Tomoe Marguerite. You are Fate Harlaown, yes?" Fate nodded.

"I'm Chie." The Pearl introduced herself. "Chie Hallard, from Aires. Actually, we're both from there." She grinned. "Come on, I'll show you your rooms." Fate nodded and tried to follow quietly, taking in the architecture. It all looked like something out of those pictures of Ancient Greece from the history book, maybe mixed in with the postcards from England. It was weird, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Fate?" Tomoe said. "I noticed Shizuru-oneesama winked at you."

Fate blushed and choked. "I didn't really notice," she lied. She couldn't quite place it, but something about Tomoe's tone made her nervous.

"Oh, don't be silly." Tomoe smiled pleasantly. "Everyone notices Shizuru-Oneesama at their exams...of course, Sinueiju is quite far away. Where did you take your examination then?"

"...Artai." Fate said, remembering her briefing. She just hoped that Nanoha would remember and didn't pull a name out of a hat. The way everybody was making sure to include their home country suggested that this place was a lot more than just a boarding school with lost technology. Internally she cursed, of course they should have figured that it would be important politically.

"Ah, then you must have seen her there." Tomoe grinned and pressed, but luckily, Chie stepped in.

"Fate, this is your dorm room, 2-4. Tomoe, yours is across the hall, 2-3." The suave young woman smirked at them. "I'll trust that you can find your way back? Oh, and Fate, I noticed you're on kitchen duty first day. I look forward to your efforts."

* * *

To say that Nanoha was getting antsy about her predicament would be a severe understatement.

To understand why she was so nervous, one would need to understand three things that Nanoha does not like. Her father had been injured at his old job, requiring a long hospital stay. Plus, being a combat specialist at the age of 14, she had been in a few scrapes requiring serious medical attention herself. So when you get right down to it, three of the very few things Nanoha could be said to dislike were needles, hospitals, and doctors.

So being told for the first time that, as part of being enrolled at the school, she would have her ear pierced by one needle, a much larger transfusion needle was going to be jabbed into her arm for almost an hour, while being told to lay in a hospital bed by a woman who was wearing a cleavage-baring blouse under her open doctor's coat wasn't exactly the happiest news she had ever gotten.

"NO NO NO! I absolutely refuse!" Nanoha crossed her arms and tried to cover both her earlobes at once.

Yohko, for her part, was floored. It wasn't unusual for some of the new Corals recruited from less advanced nations to get nervous once they see what this process entailed, but that didn't seem to be Nanoha's problem. Most of the other girls, the ones who hadn't been knocked out, were propping up on one elbow to stare at Nanoha.

"Miss Takamachi, please calm down. I already explained to you..." Yohko began.

"You're going to put that needle in my arm and then I'll sleep for weeks!" Nanoha replied hotly. "I heard you just fine!" After that she took a deep breath. "...can't I just..drink them or something?" She asked hopefully. "Build them up slowly?"

"I'm afraid that it won't work that way," Yohko said, trying to get her Patience back after that outburst. "The Nanomachines need to form a connection with your earring." She held up the tiny stud.

"And why does it have to be an earring? Why not a bracelet?" Nanoha asked again....

"..." Yohko couldn't actually come up with a coherent answer for that one. Theoretically, just like the control gem, the Otome gem could be mounted in anything, so after a moment she just said "It's part of your uniform. Even if you had your Otome gem put somewhere unusual, you'd still need the ear-stud with a coral in it." Nanoha stared hard at Yohko for almost a minute, then slowly nodded. If she were to be honest with herself, Nanoha would probably have just turned around and gone home right then had it not been for Fate. This was part of what Fate wanted to do when she grew up, and Nanoha didn't want to ruin that for her. Nor did Nanoha want to be apart from her best friend of five years for any longer than necessary.

Nanoha slowly lowered her arms to her sides. Yohko sighed in relief. "If you want, I could give you a mild sedative. You don't actually need to be conscious for this to work..."

Nanoha shook her head. "No...I'm sorry for the way I acted just now. I just. . . wasn't told to expect this, that's all." Nanoha was startled when someone grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Fate!" she cried softly, smiling as she recognized her companion.

"Don't worry Nanoha. I'll stand right next to you, if you're scared." Fate smiled encouragingly.

Yohko quickly interjected. "It really doesn't hurt that much. You'll be sleepy for a few hours. A few girls need to sleep it off for a day or two. They really only give a week for you to get adjusted to the after-effects." She smiled. "Even without an Otome Gem, the nanomachines are quite a thing. You'll be nearly immune to disease, and they'll enhance your strength, speed, and stamina. You'll need a few days to get used to the changes, but after that they'll be permanent as long as you are still qualified to be an Otome." Fate listened carefully to this explanation. Luckily she knew what a 'nanomachine' was, but that didn't really help much. The nanomachines here were obviously just a focus for the Logia she was currently standing on.

Nanoha bit her lip. "All right, Fate. But I'll stand with you the whole time you're doing this." Fate chuckled softly at Nanoha's antics, but gently forced her to lay down on the bed. "It's all right doctor. She won't make a scene now that I'm here."

"Ohhh...what's that supposed to mean?" Nanoha actually whined slightly, although she wasn't serious.

"It means," Fate said with the same smile on her face "That you are a lousy patient at the best of times."

Nanoha winced, then sighed. Then she winced again as the transfusion needle entered her arm, and squeezed Fate's hand more tightly. Yohko grinned. "It's okay to feel nervous. You'll be a little feverish and very drowsy in a bit, but then you'll be good as new."

Nanoha silently vowed to somehow make Fate's adoptive mother pay for this..

* * *

It was three in the morning when Shizuru came down the stairs to the hospital under Garderobe. During the day it had been brightly lit, cheerful with girl's laughter even if the decor was harsh compared to the rest of the campus. Now, most of the new Corals who couldn't move under their own power had been transferred gently to their new rooms. The lights had been dimmed, since no one was supposed to be here now, but the moons shone in through windows near the ceiling, casting two girls in an eerie light. Yohko had had to call for help with these two in particular. Just as Nanoha had promised, she was standing next to Fate's bed. The brunette looked almost none the worse for wear, even though Shizuru knew the girl had to be feeling exhausted from her fever. She just...stood there, daring anyone to interrupt Fate's slumber.

"She's been like that for hours." Yohko said, before glancing over at just who had come down to help. "Shizuru? I sent for Miss Maria..."

Shizuru silenced the protest with a smile. "I've taken a . . . personal interest in these two. Don't worry, I'll let Miss Maria have them tomorrow." And with that, the Otome sometimes known as the Bewitching Smile Amethyst walked into the hospital and shut the door behind her, locking Yohko out of her own hospital. She glanced over, but Nanoha hadn't made any move to acknowledge her presence. _*Oh yes,_* Shizuru thought to herself. _*This one has the makings of an excellent Otome.*_

She moved, quiet as a mouse, towards the pair. She was just about to try to surprise them, when Nanoha said "Yes?" in such a conversational tone Shizuru was surprised. She could usually surprise most Meisters with that one still. For this girl to have been aware of her...well, the combat scores certainly weren't a lie. She wasn't going to let this Coral know she had gotten to her though.

"Nanoha," Shizuru tried to begin, but Nanoha interrupted.

"I won't leave her alone." Again it was a statement of fact, and Shizuru noted with some more surprise the absolute certainty behind it. The Bewitching Smile Amethyst was quite sure this girl felt that she could make sure that happened in the face of anything Shizuru tried to do. Time to talk about something other than going to her room, then.

"That loyalty is just what is expected of an Otome. I hope you change your mind...or maybe that you won't." Shizuru smiled. That might do it.

"Change my mind about what?" Nanoha said, finally looking up from her companion's moonlit face.

"Being an Otome." Shizuru said. "Sinueiju was really desperate to get you in, you realize."

Nanoha tried very hard not to panic. _Okay, she knows about the tests, but either she can't confirm it or she doesn't care._ While Nanoha considered her response, Shizuru actually continued. "I know the committee makes a big deal about everything being just so, but I saw your scores. I knew that they wouldn't just make up a performance like that. And what I saw just now confirms it. I think you'll go far whatever you try to do." Shizuru smiled. "It will be a hard road for you, though. You may have to learn to let go of some things."

Nanoha blinked, but then looked back to Fate. The way Shizuru was talking, it was hard not to trust her, but there were still problems. She knew she would have to phrase this carefully. "Fate's...not a normal girl."

"Oh, I know she's special too. You two are very suited to each other." Shizuru was rewarded with Nanoha's blush, but Nanoha continued.

"It's not that...her biology may not be normal...I mean, we're pretty sure, but..."

Shizuru stopped her. "And you want her watched, just in case something goes wrong. Is there anything..not normal about you as well?" she asked gently. That would explain why Sinueiju didn't do things the right way, they wouldn't have passed the medical exam.

"No, no. Just Fate."

_Drat,_ Shizuru thought. _And now she's on guard, so she won't say anything more tonight. But that's so strange._ Shizuru's smile didn't waver, though, and she said "All right. I won't make you break your promise, either. At least not yet. If she's still asleep when it's time for classes to start, you'll have to go." She grinned. "Don't worry about the Administrator or the teachers, I'll smooth things over."

Nanoha looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you Ma'am."

"Oh, please, call me Shizuru, or Shizuru-oneesama. Ma'am makes me feel so old." Shizuru blushed slightly.

"Thank you...Shizuru-oneesama."

* * *

Tomoe Marguerite looked over looked over at her new roommate. "Did you see the /scene/ they made?" Miya Chocolat looked at the girl sitting across from her and smiled shyly. Tomoe all but purred. "To think that a pair of girls like that were accepted into this school, and that we're being forced to share a room with one."

"Oh, I agree." Miya's response was exactly what Tomoe predicted, completely charmed. Oh well. If the girl couldn't control herself in the face of one little smile, she deserved what she got.

"Just remember," Tomoe said. "We must keep this between us. It would be neither graceful nor proper to let them know our opinions yet. Don't worry Miya. We'll be rid of them soon enough."

* * *

"You want me to do what, Shizuru?" Natsuki Kruger looked at her lifelong friend, fellow Column, and partner like the woman had asked her to eat a cactus, including spines.

"Please just overlook Nanoha's behavior towards Fate." Shizuru said, getting a little exasperated.

"Shizuru, she got you up in the middle of the night and you just want me to let this slide?"

"Natsuki, term hasn't even started yet." Shizuru tried to explain. "She'll learn...and Nanoha isn't like I was. She really is concerned about Fate's health, that's all."

"And why is that?" Natsuki said, narrowing her eyes. It really wasn't like Shizuru to be this coy.

"...I don't know." Shizuru said, reluctantly. "She just said there was something different about her girlfriend."

Natsuki Kruger held the bridge of her nose. "So, on the basis of your say-so, you want me to overlook two probable threats to this school?"

"Nanoha isn't a threat to the school," Shizuru said, raising her voice just the slightest. "I get the sense that she would never hurt anyone who didn't stand in her way. And Fate, you may have noticed, is still sleeping the sleep of the dead."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru for a moment. "You really think they'd make more trouble over this than letting it slide invites." It wasn't a question. "All right...but let me know if Fate's health deteriorates. The last thing we need is for a death by nanomachine rejection, if what you say is true." She sighed and shook her head. "Shizuru, I swear you're going to be the death of me."

Shizuru just smiled and kissed Natsuki's ear. "I haven't led you astray so far, have I?"

* * *

Nanoha reflected that Shizuru had been true to her word. While she had seen the other instructors come down to talk with the doctor, none of them had bothered her. Except Shizuru, who had gone out of her way to find a comfortable chair and bring it down for her to sit in. Nanoha had eventually had to leave for meals, but she always improvised the gourmet meals into a sandwich and rushed back with a glass of fruit juice, much to the surprised looks of her classmates. Finally, on the fourth day, two girls in the Pearl uniform came down. The first she recognized as Akane, and the other one she had thought was Chie, the one Fate had been assigned to 'help.'

Chie spoke first, trying her usual tactic to win over all the girls in the school. "Well, looks like the rumors about my cute little underclassman coming with an even cuter bodyguard really were true."

Nanoha blushed, but quickly composed herself. "I'm sorry I haven't been more friendly," she said, mostly to Akane and sounding genuinely contrite.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Akane said with a gentle smile. "But you should be made aware of something. You seem a little ignorant of how the school works..."

"So we thought we'd enlighten you." Chie finished, her tone changed to a much more serious one. "You know that only fifty Corals are selected every year, yes?" Nanoha nodded. "Well, there are only twenty-five Pearls. So, how do you think those Pearls are selected?" Nanoha blinked. "It's no easy thing," Chie clarified. "The teachers will be constantly rating your grades and progress, and you'll be assigned a number. After the first semester..."

"Corals with numbers above 45 are asked to leave." Akane said. "It gets worse. After the second semester, they'll kick out anyone who falls below 35 after the exams and wilderness hike." Akane shuddered, apparently reliving some horrible memory about that hike.

Chie picked up again from there. "Then, at the end of the year, anyone left above twenty-five is gone. They eliminate less Pearls, but there are only a handful of Meister positions open every year, so most girls don't graduate even if they finish the full two years."

By this point Nanoha was staring, but not in confusion or fear, just...questioning. "So? Fate and I will definitely make it."

Chie and Akane both returned her stare with disbelief. They had just told her that she and her friend were going to a school where more than half the candidates are kicked out by the end, and the silly girl's reaction was 'so?' The same thought was running through both their heads. *_Either she has what it takes, or she's completely mad.*_ Of course, they could be forgiven for thinking this.

No one on Earl had yet had the displeasure of being on the wrong end of Raising Heart when Nanoha was angry or determined.

Well, almost no one, and the only person who had groaned softly. Nanoha gently reached out her hand and squeezed Fate's. "Welcome back, Fate." Nanoha said gently. Fate smiled and opened her eyes slightly.

"Nanoha...Chie...uhm...who are you?" Fate asked of the last person.

"Akane Soir...Nanoha's oneesama." The Pearl introduced herself. "You were starting to really worry everyone, you know?"

"Oh. I'm sorry about that." Fate yawned and stretched. "How long was I out?"

"Four days." Chie said, returning to her usual, more cocky attitude. "Everyone else is up and about already. There were rumors that the Headmaster was going to order the doctor to purge your nanos. It would have been the fastest wash-out in Garderobe history." She smirked a little more widely. "Losing a cute little underclassman before the first term wouldn't have looked good for me, so I'm glad you're awake."

"Do you have to keep making me blush?" Fate asked, her cheeks red.

"No." Chie admitted without sounding the least bit contrite. "But it makes her look jealous, and that just makes you both even cuter."

Nanoha stammered "I-I'm not jealous!" She was also red. Chie just grinned and turned around. "I'm still looking forward to your first meal, Fate."

"So am I." Akane said. "Oh! Chie, we'll be late! It wouldn't do for Pearl numbers one and two to be late to the first meeting of the Torias!"

Chie grinned. "That's sort of like a Student Council. We take care of most of the minor discipline problems...so be good."

"Chie!" Akane grabbed her fellow Pearl's wrist and dragged her to the stairs.

"Okay, okay...see you later you two." Chie was dragged off out of earshot. After a few moments, Nanoha realized something.

"Fate? What did she mean about your 'first meal?'"

* * *

Nanoha had always been an early riser. Once she knew Fate was okay, she saw no real reason not to continue the practice. It would be a bit of a problem for Fate, who it seemed couldn't get up until the sun had been in the sky for an hour, but everyone has to have their indulgences. Nanoha's was running in the morning.

Which was why she was surprised to get back to her room shortly before sunrise to see Fate out of bed. Normally it took several wild horses to manage that this early in the morning. Even with their added strength, two girls in the Coral uniform dragging both her best friend and the bunk bed they had chosen to share towards the dorm room door...

...well, it rated only slightly more surreal than the fact that the bed was actually being dragged.

"What are you guys doing to her?!" Nanoha shouted at the two. "It's five in the morning!"

"Exactly!" one of the girls shouted back. "She's supposed to be on the roster to make the meals today, but she's loafing about!"

Nanoha questioned the idea that clinging desperately to the bedpost while stubbornly keeping her head against the pillow really counted as 'loafing' but didn't argue the point. "I know it's the first day of classes, but..." She sighed. "It's Irina and Erstin, right?" They both dropped Fate with a loud thud. The first mentioned, a girl with short red hair and glasses, nodded and blushed.

Fate snored.

Nanoha sighed. Erstin, a shorter blonde girl who filled out the Garderobe uniform very well, blinked her green eyes at Nanoha. "It's been like this since we came in. How do you plan to get her up?"

"Like this." Nanoha said, then she knelt down next to Fate's comatose body and leaned over her, obscuring what, exactly, she was doing to the other girl. Irina and Erstin both slowly turned redder and redder as this went on. First ten seconds, then twenty, with no real sign that it was helping...then, before either of them could blink, Fate was on her feet.

"....Nanoha, no fair!" Fate complained, apparently wide awake and taking in that there were people in the room.

"I promised I'd do it." Nanoha grinned maniacally. "Not that I'd do it right now." She glanced at the others. "She's all yours. Just let me take a shower first and I'll join you." Irina could only nod, too stunned by what she saw, if only in her own imagination.

Erstin was a little more puzzled. "But Nanoha, you're not on the schedule until tomorrow."

"Oh, shush, I promised and a promise is a promise. Don't worry, I'll help out both days." Nanoha smiled and walked out the door. Fate just sighed and headed out wordlessly.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Nanoha had pulled on the Coral uniform, a coral-colored mini-dress with a frilly apron that seemed to mirror the Otome's role as servants. A pair of stockings and comfortable flats finished it. She put her pigtail up and walked towards the kitchens.

Even before she got there, Nanoha realized her mistake in letting them take Fate down to the kitchens alone. First of all, as has already been mentioned, Fate was Not A Morning Person. The second was that Nanoha realized Fate hadn't fully adjusted to her nanomachines yet. Everyone else had had a week, while it was only Fate's third day. And last...well, Fate had always done pretty well in Home Ec, but she was slow and too careful. She wasn't really prepared to handle cooking for almost a hundred people. Nanoha's family owned a bakery, so she could manage.

So when she heard a crash, Nanoha immediately leaped to conclusions and into action, charging around the corner and into the kitchen's entrance. What greeted her had the feel of barely controlled panic teetering on the edge of pandemonium.

Nanoha was familiar with the basics of how you run a large kitchen. Everyone has their jobs. Some people chop up the fruits and vegetables, some people sort other ingredients, some stand at the stoves and make sure that nothing burns. There's a few cooks who supervise everything and put it all together at the end, too. This is because there's truth in the old saying, 'too many cooks spoil the broth.' Nanoha thought this looked more like a home ec class trying to be done in half the time. Everyone was just trying to make their favorite dish, and they were tripping over each other. There hadn't been enough ingredients provided either.

One girl clumsily dropped a tray behind another. Nanoha's eyes widened as the girl in front shrieked and slipped on the remains of some kind of pastry, sending her own shining...something...flying into a boiling pot across the room. Fate, at least, was wide awake, and staring in shock. Nanoha lost track of the scene as she realized a large knife was flying at her head. She ducked out of the way just in time to have it stick out of the door-frame where she had been standing

Nanoha shrieked "QUIET!" She looked around. "Hasn't anyone here cooked for more than their family before?" she asked, as if this was a common thing. No one answered. "...all right. How long have we got?"

Erstin, one of the girls, said "We'll have until 7 when the first Pearls come down..." Nanoha nodded. "All right, we'll have to keep this as simple as we can. You four, try to get up all the vegetables you can. Chop up everything and put it in a big bowl, but don't use anything that's gone bad or been cooked already. You two, get every egg that hasn't been smashed yet. Start cracking them all into a big bowl and scrambling them." She took a breath. "Fate? Can you start cleaning this mess up?" Nanoha sniffed. "Someone made breakfast pastries, then? Good, try to save them, whoever you are. I'll get started on the coffee." Nanoha realized everyone was just staring at her. "Kyehe...I worked in my mom's bakery all the time back home, we always had to make a lot of stuff every day."

The small crowd seemed to accept this and everyone started moving to their assigned tasks. Nanoha was true to her word, getting enough coffee made to get everyone going. Then she startled bustling between the stations, making sure everyone was doing their jobs. Before too long, the Corals were flipping omelets made with the random assortment of vegetables that had survived the pandemonium. Soon seven o'clock was approaching, but it looked like they were home clear. Nanoha sighed and sipped at her own mug of coffee, before realizing everything around her had stopped and everyone had come to attention.

An old woman who still maintained the grace and pose of a young lady had stopped in the doorway. She looked at the chef's knife, embedded in the frame, and gave everyone a look that somehow managed to imply she really didn't want to know even as she asked "What is the meaning of this...scene? Although I suppose omelets are a good first attempt, you should know they will never please the palette of a proper Master. I expect more of the students here...and I see you even had extra help. Who is it? I know there's only supposed to be nine girls down here, and I count ten..."

Nanoha 'Nyahad' again and shyly raised her hand. "Sorry...I promised to make someone coffee, Miss Maria. I just thought I'd make enough for everyone..."

Miss Maria raised an eyebrow at this. The way everybody was edging protectively around Nanoha.... "Well, see that you don't interfere in another student's assignment again, Miss Takamachi. They were told to make their best meal, so that we could gauge where they might be. Still, I suppose that this...comes close to qualifying. Pass, for today. Someone please remove...this..." Miss Maria indicated the knife without even moving her eyes, somehow "from the wall post haste." And with that, the matronly old woman turned on her heels and walked out.

After a few moments, Irina turned and looked at Nanoha. "Wait...so how you woke Fate up..."

"Nyaha." Nanoha blushed and scratched the back of her head. "I promised to make her coffee instead of making her drink whatever they serve here..."

Fate had the good grace to look sheepish.

* * *

Fifty Corals stood lined up in formation once again, but this time on the athletic field. The Headmaster always taught the first part of this class personally. "Listen well, students. Today you will learn the proper method to activate your contract with your future Master. In the future we'll authorize you remotely, but we want you to experience it the right way this one time. Observe...Shizuru?"

The woman grinned. "Natsuki Kruger, Otome of the Ice Silver Crystal, do you hereby swear to uphold your contract and your duty to the Shinso?"

Natsuki was startled, having expected to be the one giving the speech, but oh well. "I do."

"Then accept the power of the Otome." Shizuru leaned in and kissed Natsuki's earring. It wasn't strictly necessary, since as Columns they could activate their powers whenever they wanted. But it was fun, especially when several of the girls in the crowd swooned.

Natsuki stood up. "MATERIALIZE!" There was a bright flash of light, and suddenly instead of smart business suit she was wearing a skin-tight bodysuit made of a material Fate and Nanoha couldn't identify. In her hands was a canon that no one in any way could possibly lift, even with the strength enhancements Nanoha and Fate had experienced with the nanomachines alone. "Load Silver Cartridge!" Natsuki let the artillery shell lock into place, then fired it above the Coral's heads, creating a shower of sparks. "This is what every one of you is here for. One day, a few of you will become Meister Otome, and will have powers of your own."

Nanoha and Fate looked between each other. _*Nanoha? Did Raising Heart get that?*_

_ *I'm pretty sure, but I can't just ask in front of everyone.*_ Nanoha said back telepathically.

"Now....line up in rows of ten. Once you get your authorization, go " The girls did so, and Nanoha noticed that Shizuru, for some reason, picked her and Fate's line to move in front of.

_ *That woman's really getting on my nerves...*_ Nanoha sent the thought to Fate, but Fate's attention was on the combat rings...Nanoha sighed, and stepped up to the front...where Shizuru suddenly dipped her down.

"I want to see what you can really do..." Shizuru whispered in Nanoha's ear before kissing her stud, and Nanoha's eyes widened. Fate got a similar treatment, and then she realized they were supposed to do something Nanoha smiled and held up her hand. "SET UP!"

You could hear a pin drop in the courtyard. Shizuru stared in astonishment, Fate held the bridge of her nose, and even the normally unflappable Miss Maria seemed to be seriously contemplating a drink. Nanoha laughed. "Oh...yeah, I remember...MATERIALIZE!"

Nanoha could feel the difference. The nanomachines alone were a rush, but this was just...incredible. She felt her clothing dissolve in slow motion, then the energy that her GEM emitted replaced it with a hard shell. The outfit looked a little like the Coral uniform, but skin-tight, with a pattern suggesting black pants. A simple staff seemed to serve as her weapon...not the big gun the Headmaster got, but that made sense, and it would do for practice.

Nanoha was quickly put opposite of a girl with black hair that she recognized as the current Coral Number One. "Nina." She smiled. Nina just stared at her evenly. Nanoha tried again. "Let's have a fun match, okay? I'll go easy on you...." Nina didn't say a word, just narrowed her eyes. Okayama_, doesn't seem to want to talk much_. Nanoha didn't even consider that she might have come off as condescending, until the whistle blew and Nina charged at her with a scream of defiance. Nanoha found herself quickly, but calmly, dodging amateurish strikes. _This is too easy. Any TSA recruit would beat her, nanomachines or no._ Nanoha's pride in her organization might have been a little ill-founded, but not too far off the mark. Nanoha took another step back, feinting overextending herself, then quickly brought her own training stick up to give Nina a quick swipe across the face.

And was surprised when a ribbon snaked out from Nina's back and blocked the weapon's strike. Nanoha wasn't quite so shocked that she let Nina's follow-up attack get through to her, but she did smile. "Oh ho, looks like you're not too bad after all." Nanoha quickly split her concentration, trying to gain a handle on how the ribbons worked without letting Nina know she was doing it, and at the same time blocked all the incoming strikes. Then, after a moment, she glanced over and saw a lamp post. "So, Nina, do you want to take this into the air?"

Without another word, Nanoha jumped with all her might. _I hope she follows me...if this doesn't work..._ Luckily for Nanoha, Nina took the bait, jumping up after her. Then Nanoha closed the trap. First, she sent one of her waist ribbons out to grab the lamp post and pull taut, changing her trajectory and causing her to swing around. Then she pointed directly at Nina's surprised face. "STRUGGLE BIND!" The words really weren't necessary, but it felt right. Just as with her spell, the other waist-ribbon she controlled shot out and extended until it wrapped itself around Nina's waist and yanked her towards Nanoha like a rag-doll. Not expecting the sudden change in direction, Nina lost her staff. Nanoha used her other ribbon to wrap Nina up completely, then pulled her into striking range. With a single blow, she sent Nina careening down into the ground, creating a smoking crater.

Meanwhile, Fate was facing off against Tomoe. After glancing to the side to make sure Nanoha was okay, she casually side-stepped a swipe by Tomoe without even looking. "You really shouldn't try to charge like that," Fate said, still not looking. "You're telegraphing every move by the way you place your feet."

Tomoe smiled a bit more widely, keeping her cool. "Oh, really Fate?" Three rapid swings, then she tried a thrust at Fate's abdomen.

Tomoe was really shocked when Fate stopped it with one hand.

"Yes. Try to be a little quieter if you're going to sneak up on your opponent next time." And with that, Fate thrust Tomoe's Coral Staff back into her stomach, then tried to let the Coral drop. Tomoe apparently hadn't learned her lesson, however, because she brought her staff back for a massive overhead swing that would probably have caved Fate's skull in, had it connected. Fate responded by sticking her own staff between Tomoe's spread legs, then flipping her up with all her might. "NANOHA!"

Nanoha was still coming down from where she had hit Nina to see another Coral flying at her. With no thought given at all to how this had come about, Nanoha used her waist-ribbons to brace against the ground, then swung her staff around like a baseball bat into Tomoe's abdomen, sending the poor girl flying into the side of a nearby hill, leaving a second crater. Without giving another thought to why Fate had called for an assist like that, she landed and ran over to Nina. "Whew...sorry about that...are you okay, NinAHHHHH!" She was cut off by a giant arrow with a pronged fork hitting her from the left and pinning her to the ground.

Fate stared at the source of the arrow and was about to protest when another arrow slammed her right to the ground after.

"Miss Takamachi, I'm afraid that's Nina's point. You broke the rules by leaving the ring..." Yukariko Steinberg, one of the younger teachers, lowered her bow. "Miss Harlaown, that was an underhanded move. No point for you either. And you should really stick to your own opponents..."

Nanoha looked up, a little dazed. "...against the rules? Isn't this combat training?"

Shizuru made a mental note to look into just what they teach kids down in Sinueiju these days.

* * *

Nina Wong awoke later in the infirmary to see a pair of purple eyes staring down at her with concern. "Nina?" A voice, vaguely familiar asked.

_Well, that is my name, right?_ Nina nodded, not really trusting her voice yet.

Nanoha sighed in relief. "Nurse! She's awake!" Nina quickly found herself staring into a penlight. It was kind of disorienting.

"Nina, how many fingers am I holding up?" A different voice asked.

"Uhm..two?" Nina croaked out.

"Oh, thank goodness." Nanoha said. "I'm sorry I was a little rough on you."

"...a little rough?" Nina asked, incredulous. "You made an absolute fool out of me."

Nanoha stared at Nina's response for a moment. "No I didn't...Tomoe, Fate and I made a fool out of, but according to Fate she deserved it, leaving her crotch open like that and trying to kill in a training exercise." Nanoha smiled. "You left me a pretty big opening, though, so I showed it to you. Did you see what you did wrong?"

Nina blinked, even more incredulous. "You humiliated me in front of the whole school just to teach me a lesson?"

Nanoha still seemed to not be comprehending. "How did I humiliate you in front of the school?"

Nina blinked a few times, then brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Forget it."

"Oh, okay then." Nanoha said brightly. "You really weren't doing too badly. You're a pretty good fighter, for someone who's never actually done it..."

"Never actually done it? I've been training since I was six!" Nina was starting to get angry again.

"But just training, right?" Nanoha nodded. "You've really got to get out there and do the real thing to master the basics, but training is important too."

Nina just stared at Nanoha for a minute, then said "You should probably get to class," in a flat voice.

* * *

Nanoha looked down at the plain white stretched in front of her for what seemed like miles. At the colors of thread, and then at the assignment sheet. Hands that were far more used to a length of wood, a chef's knife, or even a no. 2 pencil than what was before her. Nervously, she picked up the implements, and began.

The motion was slow, and repetitive. With nothing to guard between her fingers and the sharp point, she was being entirely too careful. A single shake of the hands, a single mistake, and...

"OW!" Nanoha dropped the needle and cloth and sucked on her finger. The whole class turned and looked at the girl who faced down the dreaded Miss Maria without fear and put girls in the nurses office after mai-battles as a matter of routine, apparently afraid of a little sewing work.

"Is there a problem, Miss Takamachi?" And speak of the devil, Miss Maria was right there, glancing at her.

"I'm sorry Miss Maria, I've never done this before..." The whole class continued to stare. Something Takamachi wasn't good at right out of the gates?

"Be that as is may, Takamachi Nanoha...it is unacceptable for you to have only accomplished five stitches in the space of a single class." Miss Maria seemed unamused. Well, more so than usual.

Nanoha said "Nyaha..." and looked over at Fate for help. Fate, who had apparently gotten through the assignment, and produced a beautiful embroidery in an intricate blue and green design. Everyone in the class 'ooooed.' Except Nanoha, who just let her head collapse against the desk.

* * *

It was starting to look like yet another day in Etiquette class for Fate and Nanoha's Coral group.

Miss Yukariko stood in front of the class. "When your Master chooses to leave in the middle of a particularly sensitive deliberation, what is the appropriate response?" She looked around the room. "Anyone? Miss Ho?"

Erstin stood up, and bowed. "Excuse us," Then she made to leave the room, but stopped. "Like that, Ma'am?"

"Very good Miss Ho. Now, why don't we try it?"

"I refuse!" Fate pounded her desk and stood up herself, but not in a demonstration. "Why should it be our job to be polite for someone else?"

"Miss Harlaown..." Miss Yukariko rubbed her temples gently for a moment. "You must understand, it's not your place to take a role at the negotiating table, unless, of course, your Master is completely unable and there is no other substitute. Even in that case, you should simply be stating his position, rather than attempting a job for which you are not qualified."

"Fate..." Nanoha tugged warningly at her friend's sleeve. This was getting to be a routine, except this time, it almost looked like Fate had had enough. She glanced down at Nanoha, who looked back with pleading eyes.

That was, just barely, enough to remind the blonde girl that there was more on the line than her opinions. Miss Yukariko said, slowly with the greatest patience, "Please demonstrate for us, Miss Harlaown?"

Fate's voice was tightly controlled, as if the slightest thing might set her off. "Excuse us." She bowed in a manner that it was hard to tell if she was just stiff or deliberately mocking. Then, she walked towards the door. It would never be known if she actually planned to walk out of the class, because the bell picked that moment to sound.

Chie and Akane were actually waiting outside the classroom for them. "Fate? Can we have a moment?" Akane opened. Fate was vaguely amused that the two thirds of the Torias that she actually respected felt intimidated enough by her that they felt the need to gang up on her.

"Of course, Oneesama. What can I do for you?" Fate did her best to follow the form. Chie smiled.

"If you could do that in class, it wouldn't be necessary to do this, you know."

Fate frowned. "Chie-Oneesama, I respect you. I apologize if I don't show it more often, but this school is difficult, and you have my highest respect for your performance here.

"However, my respect for many of the instructors is lacking. They simply haven't earned it. And their ridiculous ideas..."

"Are what you are being tested on." Akane said patiently. "I know it's difficult for you."

Fate laughed. "Akane-Oneesama...please don't get me wrong. I do respect your accomplishments, and for a school, this is difficult. But compared to what I have faced already in my life, Garderobe is nothing special. You'll have to do far better than this to 'scare me straight.'" She smiled. "I take the point, though. Chie-Oneesama, I will, for your sake, try to deal with things with a bit more...grace..even if I disagree."

Both of the Torias stared at Fate, and Chie just nodded. "And please, keep an eye on Tomoe as well?"

Fate smiled. "Of course, Oneesama."

* * *

And so the weeks passed in this fashion. Soon the end of the first trimester of the year approached, and it was time to discuss who was to be asked to leave the school. Normally, this meeting was a mere formality, the rankings as they stood at the end of the semester would make the decision for everyone, with no questions.

The system, however, had not been set up with two Mid-Childan combat mages in mind.

Natsuki Kruger had a decidedly harried look as she stared at...well, just about the rest of her staff.

"They are the biggest discipline problem I have ever seen at this school," Miss Maria stated. "Totally ill-suited for service."

"Miss Harlaown can't manage to make it through an etiquette class without at least three separate outbursts." Miss Yukariko said, seeming to be on the verge of either tears or fury. "To say nothing of combat instruction."

Yohko interjected with "Injuries among the Corals are still the highest of any semester...no, really any year still on record, but they are tapering off a little."

"Enough!" Natsuki Kruger shouted at the three instructors. "I understand your concerns. However, despite all of this, I'll note that they have consistently been rated Corals Ten and Eleven throughout the term. Now, if they are such problematic students, why is this?"

Miss Maria sighed. "Because, despite the...issues..their academic performance is satisfactory, even if some of their practicals are either refused outright or botched horrifically."

"Precisely." Shizuru said smoothly. "And not only that, but the combat grades of the entire Coral class are the highest average in recent memory."

Natsuki coughed. "I'm sorry, I know that they're a problem, but let's see if a little more effort can't reform them. They'll never be Meister material, I don't think. Far too independent."

Miss Maria stared. "You mean to ask them to be Columns, or instructors?"

"That's exactly what we're proposing." Shizuru said. "Nanoha might actually be an acceptable Meister for some of the more independent factions of the Aires Republic, mind, but Fate would be an excellent investigator. For one thing, she won't take a Meister's word for it that her Master's privilege is being abused."

Everyone stared at the woman. "Don't worry about it. Just let everyone enjoy these next two weeks off."

Natsuki nodded. "Are we agreed, then? The current rankings stand final, and Corals forty-six through fifty will leave the school?"

Grumbling reluctantly, everybody nodded.

* * *

Nanoha laid back on her bunk. Their roommate had already departed, but the next sand-schooner to Artai wasn't scheduled for another full day. "I can barely believe we survived that, Fate."

Fate stood bent over their bags, making sure they had everything packed. "You know we can't relax yet. We still need to make it back to the hotel in Artai and transfer all this data from Bardiche and Raising Heart back home." Fate sighed. "Maybe if we're lucky they'll send Crono in to wipe all life from the planet."

"Fate, you can't mean that." Nanoha flipped over onto her stomach and looked down reprovingly. "I mean, they're not that bad..."

"They just sacrifice young girls to this school for the sake of a 'peace' that isn't real." Fate said. "But you're right. I just get so frustrated at how calmly everyone takes this."

"What's got you so upset, Fate?" Nanoha asked. "Is it about your mother?"

"...I can't lie to you for long, can I?" Fate smiled ruefully. "It's just...everyone here is being exploited the same way, only they don't see it because being an Otome has been played up to be just like an idol singer on Earth."

Nanoha smiled, jumped off the bed, and hugged Fate from behind. "It's not the same, Fate. An Otome is in a very important position, even with all the silly rules. And I'm sure not all of the Masters are like. . . "

"Maybe." Fate conceded. "But if the rules are like that, a lot of them probably can't help themselves."

Nanoha sighed. "Look, we have some spare money, and the TSA owns the hotel so we'll be staying there for free. So...why don't we really take a vacation? We haven't had a chance for awhile."

Fate stopped, then smiled. "All right Nanoha. I can see you're really looking forward to this."

"Yay!" Nanoha grinned. "Let's finish packing, then!"

End of Chapter 1

_Definitions_

_These are provided for reference, if you haven't seen one show or the other. I've tried to be complete within the story, but if you're confused about a new term, check here._

_TSA/TSAB: The Time-Space Administration Bureau. Nanoha and Fate work for this group, a Technology-From-Magic multidimensional government. Fate and Nanoha's primary duties revolve around the investigation of magical events that threaten to become major disasters. Consider the scope this group patrols and you'll understand what it takes to register on their radar as a "major" disaster. Source: Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha_

_Raising Heart: Nanoha's "Intelligent Device." Its' full name is "Raising Heart Excellion." See below. Source: Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha_

_Bardiche: Fate's "Intelligent Device." Its' full name is "Bardiche Assault" See below. Source: Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha_

_Intelligent Device: A focusing tool for mages trained in the Midchildan style. Intelligent Devices are the most powerful of these tools (in this story), and are imbued with sentience. They communicate with their owners, are capable of deploying protective magic without outside direction, and can even teach their owners spells from their own database. Despite all these wonders, they still haven't mastered basic grammar and are prone to word-choice errors. Source: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha_

_Lost Logia: Midchildan term for nearly any ancient artifact of magical importance. Most, but not all, are weapons created by the civilization known as Al-Hazared. To reference, two dozen Lost Logia each the size of a walnut were a danger to several nearby dimensions when misused, so finding two believed to be planet-sized is something of a big deal. Source: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha_

_Mid-Childa (Place): The planet that serves as the home-world for the TSAB. They've had a few Lost Logia incidents in the past. Source: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha_

_Mid-Childa (Magic Style): The primary magical system used by Nanoha and Fate. It's directly descended from Al-Hazared's magic, and tends to focus on big booms. Source: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha_

_Otome: A type of super-soldier, dependent on the ancient technology of Earl. In this version of the story, the planet that the inhabitants of Earl come from is, for obvious reasons, not the Earth Nanoha is from. Source: Mai-Otome_

_Garderobe: The only school for training Otome, and also, at the time the story starts, the only place where they can be created. Source: Mai-Otome_

_Oneesama: In Japanese, a term meaning 'Older Sister'. Among Otome, it's used as a sign of respect and admiration for one's elders. An Otome might refer to one particular senior as 'her' Oneesama, usually designating the particular Otome who was her helper in Garderobe. Source: Mai-Otome_

_Sinueju: A city-state on the borders of the Zipang Empire in the South. Independent from Zipang, too small to register normally on the Earl's political radar. Like Zipang, they neither have nor normally want Otome. Source: Crystal Energy Original_

_If I missed anything that confuses you, leave a review and I'll get it when I post the next new chapter. Feedback is welcome._


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams of the Azure Sky

Chapter 2: Dreams of the Azure Sky

"Ahhhh." Nanoha bent over the side of the ship. The wind of the sand-schooner's wake blew her hair all around, and dissipated some of the awesome heat of Earl's deserts. Fate grinned as she watched her more exuberant friend enjoying herself. "See, Fate, wasn't that the best? Plus we got a lot of work done. Artai alone is such an interesting place." Then Fate realized....

"...you just wanted to make me change my reports." Fate just smiled ruefully. She had to admit to herself that Nanoha's new manipulative streak seemed to have worked, since she had softened some of the more extreme language. Nanoha also grinned.

"I also saw you hanging out with that cute boy with the blue hair." Nanoha said mischievously. "Just remember, not for two whole years!" Fate blushed and stammered, but Nanoha quickly relented. "I'm just teasing you Fate."

Fate flushed, but did remember the boy had some interesting things to tell her about this place...but she wouldn't bring that up with Nanoha, not yet. Instead she smiled. "We've still got some money left from our vacation. How about some juice from the bar?" Nanoha nodded, and Fate walked away for a few moments.

Nanoha looked up into the blue sky and enjoyed the day for a few moments longer, when suddenly she heard the crowd on the deck pick up and ooh and ahh. She looked off the side, and saw a large number of incredible creatures. Looking like giant puffs of cotton with wings, her eyes widened when she realized they shouldn't be able to fly. Her jaw dropped and she quickly checked to make sure that Raising Heart was still in recording mode. She realized this probably wasn't especially important, but it was so beautiful that she wanted to make a copy just for her and Fate.

She was quite distracted, but that wasn't enough to keep her from noticing a kid pestering a blond man in Artai's military uniform. Fate noticed that he was unusually decorated for a soldier or even an officer. "There's something down there," he said. "There's something there, I swear!"

The man just waved dismissively. "It's probably a piece of trash."

"No!" The kid responded. "It's a really big piece of trash!"

Even then, Nanoha almost would have dismissed it, but something made her take a glance. And what she saw horrified her.

It wasn't a piece of trash at all, unless trash had taken to hooding itself. She pulled a small pair of binoculars out of her uniform's belt pouch and looked down it. There was no mistaking it, it was a person, probably about her own age.

Fate came back from the ship bar when she saw Nanoha leap over the side of the ship. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew how Nanoha would get down, leaping off several window ledges and balancing poles on the sides of these ships. Even so, she screamed out in fright and astonishment. Several deckhands noticed her and came over, one asking "What's wrong?"

"My friend jumped over the side!" she replied. "Stop the ship! Stop the ship NOW or I will!" With that she ran to the side herself and looked out. Nanoha had already reached the ground and was taking advantage of her increased speed to run over the hot, sandy ground towards the collapsed form. "Oh God, there's someone else out there too! I'll pay for his ticket, full fare! STOP THE SHIP!"

The news of someone who wasn't an Otome out there spurred the crew into action. Within moments there was a grinding noise and everyone on the deck had to fight to stay standing. Crews moved into position to lower a rope ladder down the side. Fate leaned against the banister and sighed. "Nanoha, you'll kill me one of these days."

*****

Some time later, the ship bar had been set up to receive the emergency pickup. A girl with brown hair in two pig-tails was laid out on two tables, with a pillow underneath her head. A privacy curtain had been dragged in from somewhere, as well. Nanoha and Fate stood nearby, looking her over. Nanoha spoke first. "She looks exhausted. And no water in her canteen. What was she thinking, traveling alone in a desert like this?"

Fate frowned. "This cloak looks like it's seen a lot of wear recently. She might know where to find water out there."

Nanoha sighed. "I just hope she was trying to get to Windbloom. There's no identification on her." She looked through the small pile of belongings. "Really likes to travel light."

Fate smiled. "I set her up with some ship-board credit. You know, this is going to really put a strain on our pocket money for this semester, Nanoha."

"Nyahaha..." Nanoha scratched the back of her head, then got to the bottom of the pile. "What's this?" She lifted it up. It was a pendant, a large blue crystal in a gold setting with a wing motif, about the size of Nanoha's palm. Suspended in the crystal were two smaller, denser gemstones, each about the size of a Coral Stud. "Wow, must be expensive."

Fate blinked. "Right. I don't think we should leave that out in the open." Nanoha nodded and quickly put the pendant around her own neck.

"Do you think it looks good on me?"

"Nanoha!" Fate sighed. "Oh well, I suppose it's just for a little while."

Nina surprised them by peeking around the curtain. "I heard about a pair of foolish Corals who jumped off the ship to pick up a hitchhiker. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You're far too kind, Nanoha."

"Nyahaha!" Nanoha blushed. "Well, I couldn't just leave her out there..."

Nina sighed in exasperation. "Just don't let her get into trouble. I'll be out on the deck relaxing." A few moments later, they were alone again. Fate looked at Nanoha and sighed.

"Really, Nanoha, what were you thinking? You can't fly, if you'd messed up you would have been injured."

Nanoha sighed. "You would have gotten her too."

"...right." Fate grinned. "Nina is right, we really are idiots."

Nanoha started to laugh, and Fate joined her, but choked when she noticed something.

"Where did she go!?"

*****

Arika Yumemiya, it has been observed by many, could be a little slow, but this was not to say she was stupid. Merely massively ignorant of many things about the world she lived in - a byproduct of her isolated existence with her grandmother. Thus, when she awoke in the middle of a strange place, she didn't question that she had been rescued, but she presumed the two girls in the strange matching clothes didn't have anything to do with it. Probably just nurses or candy-stripers. Either way, she had to find the person who rescued her.

Okay, maybe she was a little out of it from dehydration too.

Without really understanding how she could be so close to the entrance to the doctor's house, she found herself outside and staring around. There was a crowd clapping about something. She briefly glanced around, looking for the traveling performers, before she noticed something on the table.

In a tall, narrow glass, ice-cubes floated in a green liquid with a ball of lemon sherbet floating on top. But all Arika could think was 'WATER!' as she stumbled hungrily forward.

She heard two voices shouting something behind her, but only vaguely acknowledged that they might be addressing her. There were more important things...like the candy-striper who just stepped between her and the thing she had designated as her only goal in life of the moment. Arika did what came naturally. She shoved past. At the same time, she felt two hands on her shoulders.

Years later, not one of them would ever be quite sure what happened next. Arika, for her part, knew she tripped on something, probably the chair she had knocked aside. Fate and Nanoha fell face-first on the ground as Arika wound up on her back. Nina landed on top of the pile last, and then Arika's free hand caught the glass. Without thinking too much, she managed to catch the ice and every drop of limeade, then proceeded to drink it down. "Ahhhh...huh?"

A blond man came running over. "Nina!" He cried out. "What happened here?"

At that moment, the lemon sherbet fell on Nina's face. She replied despondently "I'm sorry Father..."

Sergei stopped, blushed, and looked away. "Uhm...Nina, your dress." It was then that Nina remembered that the Garderobe uniform was really far too short for this kind of thing.

The scream was heard all the way in Windbloom. And Artai.

*****

Natsuki Kruger thought of herself as a paitent woman, whose world could be defined by rational responses to events foreseen and unforeseen alike. She had dealt with all sorts of international crises in her days as one of the Columns and the Administrator of Garderobe Academy.

It had been many years since she had been this tempted to abuse her privileges as a Column, Materialize her Robes, and go out and cause some serious chaos in the city.

A cup of tea and saucer were pressed into her hands, right on cue. "Thank you, Shizuru." She sipped at the slightly bitter liquid and sighed. "All right. Let's go over these problems one at a time. Maybe they'll make some sense."

Shizuru smiled. "All right. The Princess' coronation."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Right. And we just got word she escaped too. At least we have a week to find her."

"Well, that will be all right," Shizuru pointed out. "She's done it before, and it's probably her last chance before she becomes Queen and is really in charge."

Natsuki groaned. "A scarier thought I don't think I've had today. I really have to wonder if letting the Schwarz have her might be the better option."

"They are in the city, then?" Shizuru wisely refrained from disagreeing with her former underclassman.

"And how. It's like they're expecting trouble." Shizuru shook her head. "And thanks to the Windbloom Treaty we can't directly interfere."

"The school would be in an awkward position too, if we lost the Princess." Shizuru added.

"Right...and then there's our other problem." Natsuki slid a letter with the Seal of Artai on it to her partner. "No prize for guessing who they wanted information on. The news of our wondergirls is spreading."

Shizuru sighed. "And Sinueju is being uncooperative. 'We are a peaceful nation with no ill will towards any not opposed to us.'"

"The same answer, huh?" Natsuki steepled her fingers. "Did your investigation turn up anything?"

"Nanoha's 'home' is a vacant lot. Nothing has been there for at least a generation. It's hard to tell. Fate's home address is at least real, but it's a textile mill. No one actually lives there." Shizuru looked frustrated. "Other than that, nothing was out of place. It's like they appeared out of the sky and found someone to sponsor them."

"It would have been nice to find this out before the vultures started circling. Artai, Aires, hell, even Zipang's Emperor has added them to the tour when he comes up in a few months, and he doesn't even want any Otome." Natsuki put her hands down. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because you knew, in the long term, it would be worth it." Shizuru smiled. "With the same tired old students, year after year, to eliminate from the running, everyone was getting soft. It was too much of a game for everyone, and they certainly have livened up the school. Maybe we should accept more mysterious students from nowhere."

Natsuki laughed. "Sure, Shizuru. As if someone else like those two lives on this planet."

*****

Arika sneezed.

She was standing at the entrance to the sand-schooner's land-port, a departure point for all of the wondrous ships leaving Windbloom City. She knew that Windbloom had to be around here somewhere, but all she could see was the trees. "Hey, where is Windbloom?"

The companions she seemed to have picked up all looked at her for a second, then the blonde girl smiled patiently. "It's beyond those trees. There's desert for another 30 miles or so, so we'll have to take the train there."

"Oh! Nina! Why won't you say something? I still haven't thanked you for the juice." Arika smiled brightly, and had it returned with a level stare.

"Not interested."

Nanoha sighed. "I'm sorry about that, she's like that with everyone." She fingered the pendant she had borrowed from Arika idly, but Arika still hadn't seemed to notice. Well, Arika was looking at everything but the people she was with.

Sergei grinned. Well, it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of fun, he reasoned. "You know, ever since I saw you, you've reminded me of someone." Arika blinked and looked at him. "I just figured it out...Antsy."

Everyone stared at him, then Arika exploded. "No WAY! I hate ants! I especially hate people who call me one!"

"Now now, Arika..." Fate tried to intervene. "I'm sure he was just teasing..."

Sergei just laughed. "Seeya around, Antsy." Nanoha sighed and went to try to get him to apologize before leaving, but he eyed her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You shouldn't flash that thing around in public. The wrong sort of people are going to take interest." Nanoha was so stunned by the change in attitude, she just nodded and let him go past her. Meanwhile Arika had started up again.

"Oh, come on Nina. Grandma says whenever you do something wrong, you should try to apologize as sincerely as possible." Arika said energetically.

"You can do that by leaving us alone," Nina answered coldly. "You're embarrassing us."

"Oh Nina, it's not that bad. We can bring her as far as the city, right?" Nanoha said.

"Yes. I'm afraid after that we'll need to go back to school and get checked in, but I'm sure we'll pass a hospice or something you can stay at, Arika." Fate's soft voice carried a hint of iron to it, and no one argued as they went to purchase their train tickets.

Unfortunately for Nina's patience, this only lasted until Arika discovered the train itself, and the pigtailed girl ran forward to take a close look at this new wonder. She even peered in through the window, close enough that her breath fogged it up. That Nanoha and Fate just smiled and allowed this indignity while they went to purchase tickets made it even worse. But the last straw came after they herded, in the most literal possible way, Arika onto the train itself.

"I have some water. Do you want some?" Nina took one look at the dusty, dirty old canteen being proffered to her and turned her nose up in disgust. Nanoha and Fate sighed.

"Just let her do this for awhile. We'll try later." Fate suggested. Arika nodded, then her apparent ADHD kicked in again as she spotted something in the distance.

"Ooooh, a castle! Does a princess live there?"

"Sure does!" Nanoha replied brightly.

"What's she like?" Arika leaned towards Nanoha, and everyone was surprised when Nina chose to answer.

"We can't tell. She hasn't even been presented formally yet, so no one knows." It was the same level voice she'd used the whole time.

Arika stared at Nina. "Oooo, sounds mysterious."

*****

And their troubles hardly ended when they got off the train. Arika seemed to have just realized the scope of Windbloom City, because she had to turn to ask "Do any of you know the way to Garderobe Academy?" The reactions were instant, and varied.

"What the heck would **you** want with the school?" Nina asked acerbically.

"...someone on this forsaken world who doesn't know about Garderobe?" Fate asked, almost happily. Well, after months of the celebrity treatment, she was probably entitled.

"Oh, sure, you can come with us!" Nanoha responded cheerfully.

Then the three girls each realized what the others had said, and stared at each other for a minute. Finally, Fate decided to take the lead. "Nina had a good question. Garderobe's pretty exclusive, so what do you need to do there?"

Arika grinned sheepishly. "Well, I'm trying to find my mother. I think she's alive, but all I really know about her is that she's a famous Otome."

Fate nodded. "We'll help. Come on, let's go ask Shizuru-Oneesama if she can see the archives."

Nina stared. "We shouldn't bother her with some little guttersnipe li-" Coral Number 1 was immediately cut off by the stares of her fellow classmates. She gulped, wondering just what new and interesting worlds of pain were being prepared for her in the next combat practice session. "...fine."

"Now that that's settled, come on!" Nanoha started to lead the way, at least hoping to get back to school before the scheduled check-in time so they wouldn't get in too much trouble, and maybe even could go out into the city for some ice cream. Alas, it was not to be.

"Oooh, what's that?" Arika grinned widely and pointed.

"Those are television screens. They show a moving picture." Nanoha said.

"And who is that?"

"That's Shizuru-oneesama." Fate answered. "She's one of the people in charge of Garderobe. We're taking you to meet her, remember?"

"Oh, she's so COOL!" Arika practically gushed, but her attention flitted like a mayfly. _At least she's moving in the right direction_ Nanoha thought, and followed.

"Oh, what's this!" Arika stuck her hand in the floating image of a giant teddy bear.

"A hologram," Nina sighed with exasperation. Arika's attention started to wander, but Nina snapped. "Yes, they're all holograms."

Arika pointed at something. "Even that one?" The three Corals all looked up to see a girl in a white coat with her back to the edge of a nearby building.

Nanoha and Fate didn't need any more prompting. Nina was only slightly behind. Fate got down the alleyway first, but something prompted her to run past where the girl was going to fall. Then something happened that Nina certainly did not expect. A blur wearing a pink jacket and beige pants streaked by her. _She passed me...she's going nearly as fast as Nanoha!_ Arika got below the girl in white just in time, throwing her cloak out to Nanoha. Sensing what Arika wanted, Nanoha grabbed the cloak and pulled it taut, shouting "Nina, behind you!" Nina turned and saw three men in matching black clothes at the end of the alleyway where they came in. Trusting in Nanoha's judgement, she spun around and rushed at the three men. The leader of this little squad spoke up. "Wait a minute, we're with the-" reaching into his jacket.

Nina didn't need any further prompting. She finished her charge and pulled her hands back. She had discovered a secret even Nanoha and Fate hadn't: With a little concentration, she could actually channel a bit of the Coral GEM's power without authorization. It was a lot more draining, but she didn't want a man with a gun getting back up. Striking forward, the energy flashed, hitting the man with far more strength than even her nanomachine-enhanced body could manage.

At this point, the girl in white dropped off the top of the building. Holding the cloak taut, Nanoha and Arika managed to catch her and flip her up into a nearby dumpster. There was much cursing and sputtering.

Nanoha got her first look at the girl and blinked. Pretty lavender hair that had obviously been well-taken care of, and the very nice shoes were a pretty stark contrast to the beat up jeans and coat she was wearing. Also, the chest-wrapping the girl was using not only indecent, but pretty flat. She was obviously young and not too familiar with the ways of the outside world.

Fate reached the end of the alleyway and scanned with her eyes. Two more men were coming, but they were easily dispatched with a quick flying side-kick. Of more concern was the realization that this was one of the city's many canals, filled with water waiting to be reprocessed. She looked across the way for snipers. She didn't see any, but her eyes quickly spotted someone looking down at her. She called back "We've been spotted! Back the other way!"

Nina heard the call, quickly hit one of the remaining men with a roundhouse kick. "Right! Get the girl and let's go!" Nanoha grabbed the girl in white and the four on their feet quickly sprinted back towards the crowds. The last man started reaching into his jacket. "Wait!!!!" Arika shut him up with a running head-butt that didn't even slow her down. "Grandma always said evil men like you shouldn't be listened to!"

The one man acting as spotter cursed slightly and picked up a two-way radio. "I couldn't confirm the target. But I believe the Terrors of Garderobe found her. Send everyone to try to herd them to the abandoned airfield. They're just girls, without their GEMs we should be able to handle it."

*****

Several hours later, two men of the Schwarz were left laying down in a dumpster.

"Damn, the blonde one was cute. Shame she'll probably have to die for this." One of them said.

"Larry, shut up and try the lid again, I'm getting real tired of the smell." The other said. The lid rattled.

"No good, Dan." Larry replied in a tired voice. "Must've found a piece of rebar and stuck it in or something.

"Well that's just great," Dan sounded exasperated. "Oh well. We'll have to kill that Slave Handler. Four girls, no GEMs, should be easy...yeah right."

Larry groaned. "What was his name again?"

"Don't remember."

*****

About an hour later the girls were panting heavily, having taken cover inside of a large airplane.

"There's too many of them," Nina gasped for air. "Who the heck is this girl?"

"Hmph! PUT ME DOWN!" The girl in white screamed at Fate, who had been bodily swinging her around since Nanoha had gotten tired of the job thirty minutes later.

Fate complied, only pausing to murmur "The least you could do is thank us."

Arika suddenly shrieked. Everyone turned to her and 'shushed' and she sheepishly did, then said, much more quietly "My mother's pendant is gone. I must have dropped it somewhere."

"Nyahaha..." Nanoha blushed and pulled it out. Nina stared at the hunk of rock. "I'm sorry, on the ship we were afraid someone would steal it."

"Grandma always says you shouldn't take things without other people's permission." Arika half-whined. "But I guess you were looking out for it. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Nanoha let Arika take the sapphire pendant. Arika put it back around her neck, and was about to stick it into her shirt when the girl in white spoke up.

"What about me?" She sounded imperious and indignant. Fate sighed.

"We haven't forgotten about you, but we need to try to lay low for a bit," she explained patiently.

"Aren't you three from the school? That means you have to do what I say!" The girl in white grinned and held out her ring, which had a Coral Gem mounted on it.

"...." The three otome were speechless. Then Nina and Nanoha fell to their knees, while Fate continued to stare.

"Please forgive our ignorance!" Nina cried out. Nanoha looked in panic at Fate, who wasn't moving. The girl in white coughed.

"You really expect me to worry about that at a time like this?" Fate asked, incredulous. Everyone nodded. Fate sighed and complied with the...request.

Arika blinked. "I'm confused. Is she someone important?"

"Remember the castle?" Nanoha said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah....GLRK!!!!" Arika gasped and pointed at the girl in white. "You mean her!"

There was no chance to reply, because the entire airplane shook as if pummeled by a great force. A voice called out as though through a loudspeaker. "We know you're in there. Just hand the girl over and there won't be any trouble."

"We're in trouble." Nanoha nodded to Fate, who shook her head. "There's no choice. If we use those - "

"...as Coral Number 1, I'll make the decision on your behalf. Your Highness, please authorize our contracts so we can protect you." Nina sounded resigned.

The girl in white gulped, then nodded. "All right...please accept the power of the Otome." The three Corals knelt and presented their ears.

The Princess leaned down and kissed each earring as Arika turned redder and redder. "...i-is this really the time for that?"

Nina gave Arika a look and said "Now is not the time to discuss your hangups."

Fate peered out the window, and gasped. "Three giant monsters. I don't see any of the men around...probably don't want to risk their guys with those things hanging around." She turned around. "Nanoha, you and I will run out and distract them. Nina, give us thirty seconds, no more and no less, then pick these two up and run for the palace. If either of them argues, please knock them out. I don't think we can win, but we can buy you time." The princess stared at Fate as if she had sprouted another head. "Please don't resist. This is our best chance to get everyone to safety."

Nina choked. "Your Highness, she may have her problems, but I trust Miss Harlaown with my life in any situation that involves fighting. I strongly suggest you listen to her request. Especially if Miss Takamachi agrees with her." Nanoha nodded.

The princess looked like she had just swallowed a lemon herself, but finally nodded assent.

Nanoha and Fate nodded at each other. "Start!" They shouted at the same time, and ran outside.

On reflection, Nanoha thought, maybe she should have been a little more curious about just what these monsters were. Each one three stories tall, they walked on insect-like pincers that seemed impossible to balance on at their sizes, yet somehow these things managed. Almost seated precariously atop these four pincers was a vaguely human-like torso with an even more vaguely human-like face with glowing yellow eyes. And they had a canon mounted...

Nanoha blushed as she realized where the canon was mounted. "Ewww...let's get'em, Fate!"

At the same time, both shouted "MATERLIALIZE!" They felt the familiar rush of power, but also a tugging sensation. Nina began her transformation at the same time.

*****

Yohko sat in her lab beneath the the school, kicking back against the console. There wouldn't be combat lessons for almost two days, and then her personal nightmare would begin anew. She reflected that maybe she should have pushed harder to have the two girls who had become known as "The Terrors of Garderobe" kicked out, but even a moment's reflection told her that this would have done no good. She was stuck with them, and now she had to monitor the city for Slave reactions even though Garderobe couldn't respond. Oh well, all she would have to do was report to the Headmaster if things showed up.

She saw three Slave reactions simultaneously, at the airfield near the edge of the city, and nearly dropped her coffee. She quickly scrambled to write down the numbers when the screen showed her something even more terrifying.

** Interim Contract Activated: FTH by MBW  
Interim Contract Activated: TN by MBW  
Interim Contract Activated: NW by MBW  
**  
"Oh dear mother of God! If those three are fighting inside the city they could destroy a few city blocks before we can stop them!" Yohko started running for the Headmaster's Office, praying that the reactions won't be too late.

*****

In all truth, a lot of Yohko's worries were misplaced. Fate and Nanoha's opening moves had intentionally held back, trying to herd the large monstrosities away from the entrance. Unfortunately, they hadn't counted on the Slave's single-minded devotion to their orders.

Nanoha pounded on one of the monster's legs, trying to upset its' balance, but she couldn't push it far enough. "It's no good! Even with a Robe, we're just not strong enough!"

Fate leaped up and tried to pound another in the head, but it just batted her aside into a building. She got up out of the vertical crater and shook herself off.

Nina followed her orders to the letter, the three Slaves were still there, still waiting patiently for the Princess to come out. All three looked up into the eyes of their pursuers, and screamed. Nina grabbed Mashiro and leaped to the right as the middle Slave brought its' claw down, the air-pressure from the strike alone propelling all three into the air.

"ARIKA!" Nanoha noticed that Arika was going to land wrong and swung over to catch her, using a ribbon to grab the airplane. She caught Arika and swung back inside. "New plan!" Fate and Nina nodded, and started back for the plane, when one of the Slaves slammed all the girls through the cargo doors and into a huge dog-pile.

Arika grabbed the Princess' hand, and then something very strange happened. Arika's pendant started glowing with an eerie blue light, one that enveloped the entire plane. The old machine slowly groaned, and then roared to life. Engines that had never been meant to function again slowly turned over, and rocket boosters fired, giving the thing a vertical take-off. Slowly, higher and higher it rose, giving the five girls quite a pretty view of the city and their opponents fading to dots beneath them. Arika gasped. "You mean this thing can fly!" she asked, incredulous.

"Of course it can fly, what are you talking about?" The Princess pouted, and pulled her hand back.

The sapphire pendant's light went out.

The plane picked this moment to show why it had been left out in a boneyard, starting to fall apart into tiny pieces around the group. The shaking intensified, and threw them all from the cargo hold. The only rational thing to do seemed to be to scream.

So they did.

Nina managed to get control of her fall first, followed quickly by Fate and Nanoha. They drifted towards Arika and the Princess, and eventually grabbed their hands, forming a loop.

The pendant glowed again, and Arika was surrounded by a ghostly image of a pink outfit. And, against all logic, they stopped falling. Fate groaned.

"Princess, if you dare let go again and we survive this, I'll kill you myself." No one could quite tell if Fate was serious, so they all nodded and simply hung there for another few moments. They were close enough to the ground now that they could see the Slaves still following them.

"It looks like this may be it..." Nanoha said. Fate nodded. But before they could go on any further, the pendant's light went out. Predictably, so did Arika's mysterious ability to float in mid-air, and the girls started plummeting again.

Screaming seemed like the best option again, really.

Nanoha reached into her Robe, feeling around for Raising Heart. It was a long shot, but they might just be able to release the limiters and Set Up before they hit the ground...

Luckily for Nanoha, she needn't have worried. Two white streaks who had heard the screams flew around the building and caught the falling girls. Nanoha looked up as she hung off one of Akane's arms, while the Princess and Arika clung desperately to Akane's other arm. Fate blushed as she realized Chie had an arm wrapped around her waist as well as Nina's.

"You three are in real trouble, you know," Chie grinned. "Still, I'm glad you're okay. Let's get you dropped off at the school."

A short flight later, and they landed, the Slaves still following but now well behind thanks to the speed of a Pearl Robe's flight. Nanoha and Fate braced themselves, but Akane just smiled at them and said "You don't have to do all the work yourselves."

A woman appeared in front of them in a black and purple, skin-tight Robe. Instead of the Pearl and Coral staves Nanoha and Fate had any experience with, this woman had a long, double-bladed sword made from a material that looked like shimmering gold. The rings of her outfit started to glow, and she calmly asked the three monsters "Do you want to dance?" Without another moment's hesitation, she moved forward, a calm, circling streak of light. The two blades of her sword split and snaked out on chains, forming an intricate and deadly web of spinning, twisting metal that almost immediately snapped back into swords as she landed back in the same spot.

"I believe that there's something on your head." Shizuru pointed at one of the Slaves. All three turned and looked at the spot indicated, and the one in front actually reached up to scrape whatever it was off.

Then all three fell into tiny pieces and exploded.

Arika Yumemiya watched this scene with wide, almost glowing eyes. "Is she...is she an Otome?" The others could only nod wordlessly.

Natsuki Kruger approached. "I'm very sorry you got caught up in this Mi..." She stopped and stared openly at the pendant. "Put that away!" She hissed at Arika. Arika complied quickly, muttering "Grandma already told me not to show it to too many people." Arika paused for breath, then got her head back on track "Ma'am, are you the headmaster at this school?"

Sergei Wong came out of the closest building, just in time to hear Arika's response to the nod. "My name is Arika Yumemia. I want to enroll at this school. I will definitely, DEFINITELY become an Otome."

Arika was stared at by both the Headmaster and Sergei. "Well, you see, my mother was an Otome, but I'm afraid I don't know anything else about her..." The two adults glanced sidelong at each other.

Then Sergei shrugged. "Well, it's hardly my concern, but I'm sure the committee will want to have a word with her."

Shizuru grinned, and started walking towards Arika. THAT captured her attention in a way that nothing had that day. "So, I take it you liked my dance?" Arika nodded, a goofy grin coming to her face. "My, what a cute little girl..." Shizuru glanced over at Natsuki, as if to say 'you owe me for this' then teasingly leaned in as if to kiss the younger girl. Arika's brain short-circuited (even if Nina would have thought that wouldn't take much), but Shizuru leaned past and blew on the girl's ear. Arika fainted. "...Oh my, she must have been exhausted, to faint like that...."

Natsuki looked down at her watch. "Well, it's late. We'll take her into Garderobe custody for tonight."

Sergei shrugged. "May I speak with my daughter before you put her in detention?" Natsuki nodded, and he pulled Nina aside.

"Nina," Sergei said quietly, being sure to not let anyone else hear. "Did you see that piece of jewelry that Miss Takamachi had?" Nina nodded. "Was it responsible for the incident today?" Nina nodded again.

"Probably."

Sergei nodded. "Keep an eye on that girl. I'll do what I can to sweep this under the rug."

"Nina Wong! Nanoha Takamachi! Fate Harlaown! Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?" Miss Maria put in her appearance. "Late checking in, that alone would be almost unforgivable, at least for Coral Number 1. But unauthorized use of your Robes? Forming an interim contract? These things will take hours. Even in light of your academic record, Miss Wong, this cannot be forgiven. Although somehow, I'm not surprised to find you two at the center of this...this..." Miss Maria threw up her hands. "Come along, all of you. The deliberations will decide your fate..."

The three Corals all sighed, and followed Miss Maria.

*****

Natsuki reflected that letting the Schwarz have the Princess might have been preferable after all.

"Deliberations?!" The Princess shouted at Natsuki. "Those rude girls insulted me, put me in danger, and they couldn't even handle that ugly thing, and we're actually having a debate about it?"

"Yes, well, Your Highness, this is a very serious matter. Not just anyone can authorize a Coral, after all. You aren't the Queen, yet, your office is mostly honorary at this point. If it had been a week later, things might be a little different." Natsuki said, trying to lead the conversation.

"It's no different. It's their fault this happened." The Princess said.

"Oh, really? May I remind you of who left the castle without telling anyone where she was going?" Natsuki smirked. "Or perhaps who accused the members of the Windbloom Royal Guard of being, and I quote, 'evil kidnappers'?" The Princess started to fume. "So, in a way, can't it be said to be your fault?"

"Hmph! Don't worry, I'll be at the hearing!" Mashiro turned to storm out. "Come along, Aoi!" The woman referred to was dressed as a maid, in gray clothes, but she was tall, lean, and quite beautiful, with long blonde hair and a smile. She was also carrying a slightly rotund cat.

"Yes, your Highness," Aoi said with the cheer of the long-suffering, and followed her.

*****

Arika's vision swam. She found herself in a strange place. The walls were some kind of metal, and had lights running through them. Pretty she thought to herself, but voices starting coming into her consciousness.

"There's no doubt about it. This is the Sapphire of the Azure Sky," One of them said. She didn't recognize the first.

The second responded "But she was carrying it. I wonder if that means she could be..." This one was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Maybe...oh, she's coming around." The first said.

"Put her back under, quickly." The second voice sounded edgy, for some reason.

Then, suddenly, Arika found herself waking with a start. She sat bolt-upright.

Moments after that, she reflected that they need to build the beds shorter in this place as she came to again. Groaning, she sat up more slowly and saw that whatever she had bumped her head on had been removed. She looked around, and right into the eyes of Yohko.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Yohko asked.

"Fine....wow." Arika took in her surroundings, a very nice bed in a room painted gold. "Wow! You let me stay in a fancy room like this? Does this mean you're letting me into the school?"

"Well, you see, that hasn't been decided yet..." Yohko said carefully.

"AHHHH! What is this?" Arika's legendary attention span flitted as she realized she had been left without clothes, only a single bed-sheet and her pendant.

"Well, you see, there is a meeting later today to decide the status of your petition to enter the school." Yohko said.

"WHAT?! Please give me back my clothes!" Arika shouted. "I have to be at that meeting! I want to make my demands in person..."

Yohko shook her head. "I'm afraid that's impossible."

"But why not?" Arika asked.

"Because it is!" Another, imperious voice answered. "After all, it's impossible for you to become an Otome."

"And why would that be you useless girl?" Arika shot back.

"Because Otome are meant to serve important people like me. How could you possibly be of any use?" The princess responded with a sarcastic smirk.

"...like you?" Arika asked, confused.

"Oh, that's right, we've never been introduced. I am....AHEM!" The princess coughed.

Her maid, who had been standing in the background with the cat, unnoticed, jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry....May I present Princess Mashiro Blanc de Windbloom!"

"Princess huh?" Arika said slowly, then followed it up with a muttered "So different from how I imagined it."

Mashiro coughed. "You take that back!" After composing herself, though, she continued before Arika could formulate a reply. "Anyway, I'll be going to that meeting, and I'll tell everyone you'd never be a good Otome!"

"Why you...." Arika tried to lunge out of the bed, but she tripped on her own bed sheet and wound up lying flat on the floor.

Mashiro laughed. "Wow, now I'm feeling better! Let's go Aoi, our work here is done."

Arika groaned and got up. "Oh, now I have to go to that meeting."

Yohko sighed. "I'm afraid the Headmaster specifically forbade it."

*****

Nanoha, Nina, and Fate were, meanwhile, blissfully unaware of all these goings on. No, no gilded walls and fancy, technologically-advanced beds for them. Instead, all three had been chained together to the wall, sitting on a stone bench built into the side of a stone room barely wide enough to walk in, if you didn't count the room taken up by the bench. A little bit of light filtered in from a tiny window, but all in all, it wasn't very pleasant.

"Why did we all have to get the same room?" Nina asked. "It's rather cramped in here."

Nanoha sighed. "It's because we threatened to escape from all the other ones."

Nina paused and stared. "Is that also the reasoning behind chaining us to the building?"

"...Fate doesn't like being tied up." Nanoha said nervously.

"...is that why she hasn't said anything?"

"Would you two please stop talking as if I weren't here?" Fate asked quietly. "This is bad enough."

"Sorry Fate." Nanoha said. She tried to reach around Nina to hug the girl. This...didn't work.

"Ow! Quit it Nanoha!" Nina was not amused as her limbs were pulled out of alignment by Nanoha's clumsy efforts to get around her.

"...sorry." Nanoha returned to sitting quietly.

A few moments later, Nina glanced at the door, and then gently put a comforting hand on Fate's shoulder.

*****

Arika nodded to herself. She waited patiently. Yohko had to go to the bathroom sooner or later, and then...

Yes. She was alone. Quickly she stood up and tore off the end of the bedsheets, shortening them. Then she tied them around herself in a toga. A quick check in the mirror, and she realized she was actually half-way presentable. "Good. Grandma always said, if you ask sincerely enough there's always a way."

And with that, she sneaked up the stairs and out of the wing.

*****

Miss Maria opened the door. "Girls? The deliberations will start soon. You have been called as witnesses."

She came over and unlocked the three from their confinement. "Miss Harlaown, Miss Takamachi, Miss Wong, I truly hope you appreciate the grave risk you took back there. I hope it was worth it."

"It was." Nanoha said quietly. "She seemed to need the help, so we helped her."

Miss Maria stared incredulously at them for a few moments. "Your world really is that simple, isn't it? I hope that you can hold to those ideals later." She gestured. "Come along, we're almost late."

*****

Arika pulled her makeshift toga down in back. "This thing's awfully drafty," she murmured even as she crouched among the bushes, looking over the buildings of the school. "I've got to find the deliberations." She quietly creeped behind the bushes, until she heard someone muttering something. Quietly she dropped to the ground, and tried to crawl underneath.

"Spinspinspin, I'll spin you straight to Hell." Arika blinked. Obviously a crazy person. She popped out of the bushes, and saw a girl in a white uniform. Her pink hair was styled to stick out and all around in massive curls that almost seemed to defy the laws of physics. But the weird thing about her was the way her yellow eyes gleamed with a focused glint normally reserved for asylum residents. She was holding a strange-looking doll with a spirally 'head' that she was turning, until she noticed Arika.

"...did you see that?" The spinny girl asked Arika, her voice suddenly sweet.

"Every bit." Arika answered, totally honestly. "Say, can you tell me the way to the deliberations?"

"Deliberations...wait, I don't recognize you. You're not a student here are you?" The spinny girl's eyes glinted again, though Arika didn't notice.

"Well, no, I mean, not yet, but I'm kinda hoping to be." Arika shifted her makeshift outfit, starting to blush.

"Ahhh, whew. Good." The spinny girl started to grin. "In that case....I'LL SPIN YOU TO DEATH!"

Arika took one look at this girl and decided that, for once in her life, dogged persistence alone wasn't going to pay off. And she didn't have anything handy to drive the lunatic off with. Like Shizuru.

Arika Yumemiya ran for her life, with Shiho Huit in hot pursuit. Arika crashed through the bushes into the main courtyard, setting off a round of yelps, mostly in shock, but a few tinged with embarrassment as the tablecloth Arika was wearing tended to flutter behind her in very revealing ways. Shiho crashed through behind her, screaming "GET BACK HERE SO I -" Shiho was abruptly cut off seeing her classmates. Her voice instantly switched to the sweet and lovable tone she used to get her way. "Oh, it's terrible. There's a strange person prowling around campus." She hid her doll behind her back.

A series of cries from the Corals and the chase was on, Arika leading half the school around.

*****

The Otome System was established to ensure political stability and cooperation between nations.

Not for the first time, Natsuki reminded herself that harmonious accord was not part of that guarantee.

"I think we all understand the grave nature of the incident yesterday," Sergei Wong began. "Three interim contracts without permission, the activation of Robes by Corals, and what is undeniably an attack on the sovereignty of Windbloom. However, I think we owe it to ourselves as well as the students to hear from all the individuals involved in the incident. I notice one girl is absent. Where is Arika Yumemiya?"

Natsuki glared at him, but then composed herself. "The incident yesterday is only peripheral to the nature of today's deliberations. While the circumstances were unusual, the student's reactions were completely understandable. I'm prepared to overlook their infractions.

"As for the missing witness, Arika Yumemiya has asked to enroll with my school." She paused significantly to let that sink in. The various ministers and diplomats seated at the curved tables in front of her podium were coughing politely, but clearly didn't think much of the request. It was understandable, she realized. Thousands of girls every year tried to do it the 'right' way, so what was one more asking entry? _Time to drop the bombshell_ she thought.

"After careful consideration, and with the approval of this council, I would like to accept her request."

This did not go over well. Natsuki couldn't make out any of the accusations, but she knew what they would be by heart. 'Thousands of applicants,' 'bias,' 'serious charges,' and so on. She decided to let them shout for a few moments, then pounded her hand on the podium. "ORDER! We will have order in here! Now, I understand your concerns, but I can assure you of one thing.

"Arika Yumemiya will be an excellent Otome."

The door slammed open, and Mashiro Blanc de Windbloom stood in the doorway. "I object! None of them would make good Otome! That one even threatened to kill me!" The room gasped as she pointed at Fate, who stood up.

"Her Highness was engaging in behavior that threatened all of our lives at that time. If she hadn't stopped, she would likely not be standing here to object to her treatment," Fate stated calmly and quietly. The Council stopped dead, not quite believing that teenage girl was managing to intimidate everyone in the room without raising her voice. Nanoha sighed, but decided to make a statement as long as everyone was listening.

"I suppose I just don't understand why what we did was so wrong. It feels like we are on trial, when all we were trying to do was save her life." Nanoha looked at Mashiro pleadingly. "Your life was in danger, right? You said you were being kidnapped."

Mashiro went as white as her name, while every eye in the room turned to her. She wanted to lie. Everyone would believe her over this little girl from nowhere, right? But looking into those purple eyes, she just couldn't do it. Slowly, she nodded. "Yes. I said that."

Nanoha smiled. "See, that part was all a misunderstanding."

Finally, someone coughed. The Lutesia Romulus representative stood up. "All right. It appears that we will need to take a more full account of these events. Princess....please take a seat." Mashiro moved towards her empty Council seat, but he coughed. "...at the witness stand. Given that these events concern you, I think all are agreed you are not entitled to a vote in these proceedings." He glanced at Sergei. "As for you, Mr. Wong, I would advise you that your daughter still stands accused. You would be wise to refrain from making any statements."

Sergei sat back down, and both he and Natsuki found themselves sharing the same thought. _I don't like where this is going._

*****

Arika screamed and took the stairs up to the second floor, looking from door to door and somehow managing to stay ahead of the rampaging mob behind her. "What did I do to deserve thiWOAH!" Arika turned the corner and found herself on a collision course with Chie, whose eyes had widened a bit. "LOOK OUT!"

Chie grinned and casually tripped and caught Arika, dipping her like a dance partner. "Well, what is this cutie?" Suddenly Chie's smiled wavered. "Well, you escaped. How did you manage this?" Without another word, Chie pulled Arika into a nearby broom closet.

Arika waited until they had heard the crowds go screaming past. "I was just looking for the deliberations, and then this weird girl with pink hair threatened to put me in a spiral or something, and then they were chasing me everywhere and I just want -" Chie put a finger on Arika's lips.

"I think I understand. You want to go to the conference hall so you can make your case yourself?" Arika nodded.

Chie sighed. "Well, we'll need to sneak you across the campus...and get you some proper clothes. I think my Fate is your size. Come on, and let's try not to get caught."

*****

"...Miss Harlaown, please say that again." The Lutesia Remus representative asked, jaw dropped.

"When I reached the end of the alleyway, I stopped to scan for a sniper in case kidnap wasn't their actual goal for Princess Mashiro," Fate said after taking a deep breath. "All I spotted was a man in a dark cloak. He had something in his hands and was looking down. He seemed to have spotted me, so I called for us to run the other way."

The room took this in for a moment. The Headmaster coughed. "...Miss Takamachi, did you see any of this?"

Nanoha shook her head. "No, but if Fate says she saw someone and they spotted her, that's what happened." Her tone hold no room for uncertainty or doubt, and yet the representatives all looked doubtful. The Headmaster asked the question they were all obviously thinking.

"Would you stake your life on that certainty?"

"Without a moment's hesitation." Nanoha responded. Everyone else in the room was starting to look uncomfortable. Nanoha just wondered what the problem was.

*****

Chie grinned. "I knew we'd find something."

Arika looked at herself in the mirror. The yellow shirt, white miniskirt, and black leather jacket didn't really seem all that much better than the tablecloth. "You sure?" Chie nodded.

"Your little rear was poking out while you were running," The tall girl smirked. "We're a bit short on time, so it'll have to do if you want to make it to the meeting. They're looking for a girl in a bed-sheet, so normal clothes should let you slip by them all."

Arika nodded. "Thank you so much for your help."

Chie grinned and leaned in, making Arika blush. "Don't mention it, I'm sure you'll find a way to pay me back once you're enrolled. Now, get to it."

Arika walked out, and looked down at the note in her hand with directions to where she was going. She only hoped she could make it in time.

*****

The whole council was once again floored. "Nina Wong? Did you really say what the Princess claims?"

"....yes. I said that." Nina looked like she wanted to curl up and die, while Nanoha and Fate seemed sympathetic.

The Headmaster coughed and started to say something, but the Cardair representative spoke up. "I think, in light of this statement, we can drop the charges against Miss Takamachi and Miss Harlaown. If Miss Wong truly is taking responsibility for the decision for all three of them..."

Natsuki groaned. "I'm afraid that's not possible. While Miss Wong's statement does mean the decision rests disproportionately on her, the others did agree." Getting all three off the hook AND Arika into the school was starting to look like a faint possibility at best. All hope seemd to vanish when the doors slammed open.

"My name is Arika Yumemiya. I wish to enroll in this school!" Arika shouted, bringing the whole proceeding clattering to a halt, and not for the first time.

Someone spoke up. "...her?"

Natsuki could only nod. Everyone looked at everyone else. Then a short young man walked in behind Arika. "Well now, isn't this interesting."

Fate gasped. "Nagi? What are you doing here?!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Fate. "...I met him while I was on vacation in Artai."

Nagi smiled pleasantly at everyone. "Oh, I was just enjoying a stroll one day and saw this lovely young woman enjoying the hospitality of my kingdom. I had no idea she was the famed Fate Testarosa Harlaown. Not in uniform while she was on vacation." He grinned at Nanoha too. "So you must be Nanoha Takamachi." Fate actually gave him a pleading look. He glanced at Arika, standing next to him. "This is the girl who wants to enroll here, right?" A pause. Natsuki nodded at him. "Why not? She came a long way, it would be a shame to have it turn out to be for nothing."

The Lutesia Romulus rep apparently felt like they had been out of control of these proceedings long enough. "Your highness, Nina Wong, one of your representatives, is being questioned here. It is not appropriate for anyone from Artai to be making statements."

Nagi shrugged. "Hmm...what about this, then? The Princess' coronation is coming up in a week, right?"

"That's right!" Mashiro yelled. "And I don't remember inviting you!"

"So cold..." Nagi said, still smiling. "And I was just going to make a suggestion to liven things up." He looked down at Arika. "You want to be an Otome, right? More than anything?"

Arika nodded. "Uh-huh."

Nagi's smile widened "Why don't this girl and my Nina have a mai-battle in honor of the coronation. Whoever wins will get to stay."

It looked like everyone was about to object, when Nina stood up. "I will do it." She took a deep breath. "I want to fight this girl!"

Natsuki coughed. "...seeing as how we were about to dismiss the charges against Miss Takamachi and Miss Harlaown anyway...does anyone have any objections to settling the affair in this manner?" Natsuki quickly thought. _They're all getting tired of being as out of control of this farce as I am. She doesn't have a chance against Nina like this, but maybe..._

"....as unorthodox as it is, yes, this might be the best solution. I second."

Everyone with a vote raised their hands. Mashiro opened her mouth to object, but Nagi stuck his tongue out. "You're not on the Council for this one, Princess. You don't get a vote."

Natsuki sighed. "Very well...In one week, these two will have a Mai-battle."

End of Chapter 2

_Definitions_

_Mai-Battle: Formal name for a rated battle between Otome. Follows ritualized rules and limitations. Often used to settle disputes between nations. A large part of Nanoha and Fate's troubles in combat lessons come from the fact that their experience in fighting was won entirely on the field of battle. It's difficult for them to adapt this to the concept of 'you're not allowed to hit them that way.' Source: Mai-Otome_


	3. Chapter 3: Arika Nanoha

Chapter 3 - Arika and Nanoha

_A/N: New scene, search for 'piano' and you'll find it._

"Do you two understand?" Natsuki Kruger stood in front of her two most problematic students.

"I don't really, Ma'am." Nanoha said, biting her lip. "For detention you want us spending all our time on the combat rings, working with Arika?"

Fate nodded. "I think I understand, Ma'am. You want us to give her the best chance possible at the coronation next week."

Natsuki sighed in relief. "Just as long as you don't tell anyone that's the real reason, yes. I know it's a long shot..."

"Why won't the committee just let her in?" Nanoha wondered out loud.

"It's complicated, Nanoha. You do understand about sponsors, right?" Natsuki asked, and Nanoha nodded slowly. "Well, it's highly unusual for any country the size of yours or Artai to have even one candidate at a time. To submit two simultaneously would almost certainly never be allowed."

Fate winced. "Then why allow us in?"

Natsuki bit her lip. "A few reasons. Sinueju is not a signatory to the Otome Treaty. Even if you graduate, before they sign on they won't be allowed to claim you as Meisters. For another, your scores intrigued . . . some members of our faculty." The pair seemed to accept this.

"That's why you want Arika too? You like her?" Nanoha asked.

Natsuki shook her head. "Like isn't relevant. It's exactly like I told the committee. Based on what I know of her, I believe she will be the finest Otome of your class, possibly your generation."

"...how is this relevant to the committee's decision?" Fate asked, bringing around the point.

"Well, each of them has sponsored several students, although Artai is a relative newcomer. Artai has submitted far more candidates than their share in the past few years, and it's being seen as aggressive. A lot of them would love to give Artai a black eye, and denying them their most promising candidate would certainly do that." Natsuki explained carefully. She knew that long, complicated explanations sometimes...

"But Nina's a good person, and an excellent student!?" Nanoha exclaimed. "They shouldn't do that! If they really don't want Artai to have her, shouldn't they just try to convince her to work for them?"

Natsuki laughed. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way Nanoha. But that brings me around to my next point." She sat them down. "We've been trying to keep you isolated from this aspect of your situation, but in light of recent events that will no longer be possible. You are going to be courted from now on. Likely extensively. Various important officials who, for whatever reason, haven't been able to sponsor a successful candidate will be looking to head-hunt you."

"Why?" Nanoha asked, apparently unaware they had said anything unusual.

"Nanoha, your education was apparently a little different from that of the average Garderobe student." Natsuki explained calmly. "You see, they expect to largely be engaged in ceremonial battles, and leave body-guarding and spotting duties up to other individuals. Preferably ones for whom taking the bullet for their Master won't be immediately fatal TO their Master. You just showed an excellent grasp of battlefield tactics that would normally wait until post-Garderobe education, if you needed it. This has brought you to their attention sooner than we expected."

"...not interested." Fate said flatly.

Natsuki looked back at her just as flatly. "Miss Harlaown, why the hell are you still here?"

"...because Nanoha needs me."

"..." Natsuki was floored. It was so simple, but...well, it made some sense, after a moment's reflection. "Actually, Miss Harlaown, I was wondering if you'd consider a job offer from the school...well, more specifically, on behalf of all Otome."

Fate stopped and looked at her. Natsuki continued with a small wave of her hand. "If I gave you a Meister GEM, you would very likely already match Shizuru, and your abilities may not even have finished developing.

"I think that you would make an excellent member of the Five Columns." Natsuki tried to sound encouraging. "Your task would be to investigate various abuses of the Otome system and police Masters in their use of their Otome."

Fate just stared at her. Natsuki stared back, totally incredulous "...you did not seriously believe that we would just turn girls into obedient servants without any recourse for their own safety. Otome are precious, both as symbols and as people. That would simply be inhuman.

"I am under the impression that something happened to you. I don't care about what that something is, but it helps you understand the worst abuses possible in what we have. That, more than anything, makes you the best person to police that system, and make certain it doesn't happen." The Otome of the Ice Silver Crystal finally seemed to be done with her speech.

Fate stopped. "I'll...think about it." She finally answered. "If I say 'no?'"

Natsuki shrugged. "Then, unless your agreed-on partner from your home country becomes eligible to have an Otome, you will likely be left with no place to go, and nothing to show for your efforts but your nanomachines and a Garderobe education. Which is not insignificant, of course, but to many it is the consolation prize. It is your decision."

*****

Archduke Nagi dai Artai lounged in his limo on his way back to the Embassy. "So, Sergei, you really think Takamachi's the one?"

"Probably." Sergei replied. "She had the Azure Sky Sapphire on when I saw her at the port."

"Strange, that Arika had something on under her shirt that could have been it." Nagi answered.

"No mistake in what I saw." Sergei replied stiffly. "Takamachi Nanoha had the Azure Sky Sapphire yesterday."

Nagi nodded. "Well, no sense in taking chances. Being owed a favor by Harlaown may come in handy anyway. For now, we'll proceed on the assumption that either of them could be the girl we're looking for. Find out what you can about them, Sergei. I know information's been sparse, but do your best."

Nagi smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing the mai-battle, at least."

*****

Arika was laying back down in the nurse's bed again, looking down at her arm. The faint sting was nothing compared to the wonderful feeling spreading up her arm from the strange orange liquid being poured into her system.

Yohko smiled. "That's very good." She said "Most girls take a few days to get used to them. Some of them even have to sleep for the whole time." She sighed. "Fate set a record though. Four days. It looks like you might actually be compatible."

Arika sat up. "I'm compatible! That's good, right?" Yohko knocked her back down with one finger.

"That's right," the nurse smiled at her. "Has anyone explained to you what these do?" Arika shook her head. "Well, in addition to the strength and speed enhancements, these will project the Robes and Element from your body. They're essentially tiny little machines..."

Arika sat up again. "Oh, cool! So now I can wear the cool dress!" Another finger-flick sent her back down.

"Yes, but only one time. You need the ear piercing to control it otherwise." The nurse explained again, still trying to be patient.

Arika shot up. "Then let me wear that too!" A finger reached out, but she laid back down obediently.

"You need to be a student at the academy to get one. Don't worry, according to the Headmaster, Fate and Nanoha have plenty for you to do without a Robe...now, try to get some sleep. Please?"

*****

"I object in the strongest possible terms to this. I hope you all realize that," Nurse Yohko looked at the pair of Corals and their protector, Shizuru.

Nanoha looked sheepish. "Nyahaha...." Then after a pause, she went serious again. "I'm sorry, Nurse, but Arika needs all the help she can get."

Fate nodded at that. "If we'd known this was going to happen, we probably wouldn't have been so hard on everyone else. Yet."

Shizuru summed it up with "Really, she's going up against one of our most talented students. Some risks are just necessary..."

Yohko did not growl. But she looked like she might try. "What if she over-exerts herself? What if the nanomachines decide to fail?"

Fate said "What if she makes a wrong move against Nina? Even with a Robe, this whole thing is stupidly dangerous."

Nanoha smiled. "Nurse, please, don't worry. I've had a little training in how to instruct people. She won't get hurt. Me and Fate, I don't know..."

Shizuru shook her head. "All right, enough chatting. This is their decision how to do it...girls, go ahead and do whatever you're going to do."

*****

Arika found herself next awake in a familiar situation - laying on rough ground instead of in a nice, soft bed. Groaning, she felt around for her pack and canteen, when she realized that not only were they not there, but she wasn't in the open desert. She sat up sharply and found she was sitting in the middle of Garderobe's academic field. The sky was black and there were two coral-colored demons gently shaking her awake.

"AHHHHH!!!! GET BACK!"

"Arika, it's us!" Nanoha said in a strangled voice as she tried to gently loosen Arika's grip on her neck.

"I told you surprising her this way would be a bad idea." Fate said, smiling softly.

"...why am I out here?" Arika asked, letting go. Nanoha took a deep breath.

"Arika, there's six days left until your match with Nina. She's been training with us since the end of last term." Fate explained gently.

Nanoha picked up with "So the Headmaster told us to try to get you caught up. But there's only one way to do that in five days."

"...five days? Why only five?" Arika asked, blinking confusedly.

"...because you'll need the sixth day to recover. Trust me." Fade said. "Nanoha, are you sure?"

"It'll be fine, it'll be fine!" Nanoha grinned.

"...how are we gonna catch up?" Arika asked.

A plain wooden staff was tossed to her. Nanoha was holding one of her own, Arika noticed.

"You need to fight me for real."

*****

The Corals had been assigned to combat practice in rotations by class when the headmaster had come out with brooms and announced that combat practice that week had been postponed. Instead, they would be cleaning the courtyard the first day, except for Fate and Nanoha, who had 'detention' to do.

And so, every Coral student was outside, enjoying the sunshine and gossiping in the sun. The careful eye of Miss Maria made quite sure none of them slacked off, but on the whole it was a rather easy assignment compared to 'learning' from the girls commonly known as the Terror of Garderobe.

So why weren't they enjoying it more?

Even though the gates to the athletic fields had been closed and locked to prevent anyone from approaching too closely, that section of the courtyard had to be cleaned too.

And every time someone approached, they ran away in fright a few minutes later.

Shiho Huit had had enough of watching this, so she walked over. "You three, Corals. Why aren't you over there, that section hasn't been touched yet."

"It's too scary, Shiho-oneesama!" One of them replied. "They must be torturing that pervert who ran through the school. I think Nanoha and Fate are in there too."

_Torture?_ Shiho thought to herself, then grinned. A Pearl with red hair crossed the courtyard, coming towards her. "What are you doing here, Juliet?"

"It's Nao, Spiral-Head," the girl answered laconically.

"DON'T CALL ME SPIRAL HEAD!" Shiho screamed, unamused.

"Then don't call me Juliet." Nao smirked in reply. "Anyway, I heard there were three girls having an orgy on the Athletic Fields, so I thought I'd take a listen." Nao started to stroll casually towards the gate. Shiho fumed, but followed at a run.

Then she ran right into Nao's back when the latter girl stopped dead. "Why did you stop, Juliet?!"

"Shhh." Nao quieted her, and Shiho heard something very peculiar. It sounded like a scream, followed by a loud 'crack' sound, then another scream, and a dull thud. Then, she heard it again. Nao pulled out a stopwatch and timed it.

"...every thirty seconds, exactly." Nao frowned. "I wonder what they're doing over there."

"Hmph. Don't see how it's any of your business." Shiho turned away. "Not that I care if any of them are getting hurt."

Nao shrugged. "It's not, I just think it's strange...oh well, I'm sure someone'll stop it if it's getting out of hand." Nao walked away, while Shiho grinned and pulled out a notebook.

"Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Harlaown...I'll spin you too." She started to giggle giddily to herself.

*****

Arika screamed and charged at Nanoha for what seemed like the hundredth time that first day.

Fate didn't even wait for her to reach Nanoha, instead reaching out a foot and tripping her. "Arika, that's enough! You're just trying the same move over and over again. This is doing wonders for your pain tolerance, but you don't seem to have any problems with that."

"What, you mean I shouldn't do that?" Arika asked, puzzled.

Nanoha said "Nyahaha.....I'm sorry, I really thought you wanted me to show you how to deal with that. It's a favorite of some of the girls here, but it's not a very good opener. Here, why don't you try a whole bunch of different things to see what works?"

Arika nodded, picked up her staff, and went to work again.

*****

As the sun began to set over the horizon, Chie looked down at her stopwatch. "You're right. Every thirty seconds." She looked at Akane. "Our helpers seem to have things in hand..."

"Are you sure?" Akane asked in a nervous voice. "I mean, this is supposed to be a punishment, but the only one who seems to be getting punished is that poor girl..."

"Guess you don't know our little battle-princesses as well as I thought." Chie smirked. "Akane, those two may seem like violent maniacs, but they really are very sweet. Just because they're not getting hit, doesn't mean they're enjoying this."

*****

The sun was beginning to set. Arika felt bruised, battered, and very nearly broken when Nanoha finally left her defensive posture. _She's not even tired_ Arika thought. "Nanoha, I didn't even hit you once today. I was really really trying too, you said not to hold back."

Nanoha smiled. "You did very well, Arika. And you actually did improve a lot. I wouldn't worry, I've been doing this a lot longer than you have. When you can actually hit me hard enough to hurt, you'll be as ready for this mai-battle as you're going to be." Nanoha wiped the sweat from her brow.

Fate smiled. "Tomorrow you'll be training against me. We'll also have to go back to classes, so you'll be training by yourself for most of the day. We'll take lunches off for combat, but the rest of the time I want you practicing on those balance-bars. Try to stand on them for five minutes straight, then run across. We'll put out mats in the morning. Tonight, you can sleep in as late as you need...after this, you won't be sleeping more than four hours a night before we're done."

Arika stared. And went pale.

Nanoha picked up the combat staves. "All right. I'll go put these in the athletic shed."

*****

Fate found herself leaning against the piano in the music room. She was supposed to be helping work out the training regimen for Arika. But really, the sound of the baby grand was just so lovely she couldn't help but smile and look out the window, watching the moon of this world rise rapidly above the horizon as Nanoha played.

"I can't believe you're doing so well in that class," Fate smiled, finally able to pull her gaze away from the moon and the blue point of light that was the Otome Star to look at her friend. "Can you play me something else?"

"Nyahahaha." Nanoha blushed. "It's just pushing buttons, really. All the same stuff as casting a spell, if you just hold to the numbers...it's not written the same, but..." She shook her head. "What do you think of her chances?"

Fate sighed. "Not good. It'll be a miracle if Arika survives. Nina's been learning entirely too well since day one."

"She can be pretty vicious, can't she?" Nanoha said, then the two girls sighed together. "Do you have any ideas to speed this up?"

Fate shook her head. "Not that I'd want to use. She is a friend. You?"

"Maybe. I'll think on it."

Fate smiled. "Now, can I listen to you practice some more?" Nanoha tossed the sheet music at her. Fate caught it after a bit of fumbling. The pair looked at each other, then slowly started to laugh.

*****

The moon hung high in the sky, the Guiding Star shining its' blue light down on Garderobe Academy. Unseen by all, a shadowy figured slipped across the campus. The gates to the Athletic Fields were still locked, but the figure pulled out a key and slipped inside.

After a quick trip to the toolshed, she opened the athletic shed. The moonlight shone down on two waxed pieces of wood.

The figure left quietly a few minutes later, putting everything back as she found it. No one would be the wiser come morning.

*****

Fate yawned and stretched that afternoon. Nanoha had practically run out of the ballroom dancing class after spending the whole time tripping over her feet. _Or was it me tripping over her feet? Oh, I __don't know._ She grinned at Nanoha's faint blush during the whole ordeal. Now while Nanoha had to go get them lunch, it was her turn to deal with 'detention.'

Fate went down to the athletic field gates. They were still locked, but the Headmaster had loaned her the key. When she went down the steps, though, she was in for a shock.

Arika had apparently followed her instructions, because now she was jogging along the balance beams casually. "Hi Fate! I'm ready." She jumped off. "These nanomachines are great." Fate just stared.

_I suppose I should have expected this. Without the nanomachines, she was stronger than I used to be and faster than Nanoha. We've created a monster._ Fate finally found her voice. "All right...just let me go get the staves and we'll get to work."

Moments later, the pair were standing apart, facing each other, amongst the outdoor equipment. Fate nodded. "Remember, just like yesterday. Treat this as if it were for real, and I'll take the responsibility to protect myself." Arika returned the nod and charged in. _A simple side-swing, but she's improving from yesterday already._ Fate smiled and went to block...and sensed something wrong with her staff immediately. "Arika, STOP!"

Arika was already committed to the swing, and her staff struck true against Fate's block...and went clean through, the strong wood snapping like a twig along a cut that had been made half-way through. Arika yelped, but couldn't stop herself from the follow-through. There was a sickening crunch as wood impacted against bone. Arika's staff snapped too, but the damage was done. Fate dropped to the ground.

"FATE!!!" Arika knelt down. "I'm so sorry! You told me to hit you with everything I have and I did and now you're..."

Fate waved it off. "D..don't worry about it. I forgot to check the equipment. It was more my fault than yours." She tried to stand up, but found it to be too painful. "Go...get Nanoha or Chie-oneesama."

"R-right!" Arika bit her lip, but ran off.

*****

Fate wasn't quite sure when she passed out, but when she came to she was in the hospital wing again. She noted all the concerned faces staring down at her, and softly said "I know I spend a lot of time here, but I'm normally looking after my combat partner, not the other way around. Please don't concern yourselves with me too much."

Nanoha shook her head. "Nuh-uh. What happened? I mean, Arika said your staves broke, but..."

Fate glanced at Chie, who shook her head. Then Fate noticed a certain green-haired girl in the room, and sighed. "I must have found some sub-standard ones. I'll go out into the city and try to find quality wood next time."

Tomoe smiled and said, sympathetically "Poor girl. Would you like me to collect your notes in class for you?"

Fate sighed. "No Tomoe. I think I'll just copy Nanoha's." Nanoha laughed nervously at that as Tomoe nodded and left. Chie grinned. "I think she's had enough excitement for now. Can I speak with my helper alone?"

Nanoha frowned. "Okay, but I'll be right back."

"You still have a delicious dinner to make. And doesn't Arika here need to get back on the field to train?"

Arika eeped and ran. "Ohthat'srightI'msorryI'llseeyoulaterNanoha."

Nanoha frowned, and just left saying "I'll be in later, Fate."

Once they were gone, Chie frowned. "This wasn't an accident, was it?" Fate shook her head.

"Someone cut the staves through. Oh, this is a disaster! Arika may not have a chance now." Fate bit her lip and looked at the door. "And now I know Nanoha's not going to get any sleep either."

"Relax, Fate..." Chie smiled. "I'm sure it'll be fine, however it turns out."

Fate sighed. "You think she did it?"

Chie returned the sigh. "I think...I think she could have. I also noticed Shiho was out late last night, and of course there's half a dozen other Corals who'll never forgive you the number of times you've put them in that bed." At Fate's puzzled look, Chie grinned. "Some time I'm going to want to show you how we practiced. I also want you to teach me how you were taught. It's like nothing the school's ever seen before."

Fate frowned. "But I'm training them the way I was taught."

Chie stared. "Wait, you're _training_ your own classmates? By putting them in the hospital when they mess up?"

"Well..." Fate sighed. She decided she just didn't trust Chie with the details of her past, even what she could say. "Most of my 'training' was actually pretty informal compared to this. If you mess up in those kinds of situations, you get a lot worse than bruised bones and egos, most of the time. I am holding back."

"Was it the same with Nanoha?" Chie asked gently.

Fate blinked. "Actually, I don't know. We've only known each other for five years...and when we started out, we weren't exactly on the same side."

"Thumped you a good one, did she?" Chie grinned. Fate smiled.

"Well, I gave as good as I got at first, but in the end she won out. She also showed me how I was wrong." Fate smiled. "I can never repay her enough for that."

Chie shook her head. "She's your friend. She doesn't need you to."

"I know."

*****

Arika stared at Nanoha. "I don't get it."

"Nyahaha...well, it's pretty simple." Nanoha explained, holding up a length of ribbon. "This is a pretty close match for what your Coral Robe will have on it. They tie to your waist, and they're pretty handy. But you've got to know how to use them, so..." Nanoha knelt down and tied two of the ribbons onto a pair of canon-balls. "Arika, what I want you to do when I can't be out here with you is to pick these up and spin them. Spin them however you like. But keep them moving at all times."

Sure her knot would hold, Nanoha stood up to continue the explanation. "You see, when you get your Coral Robe, the ribbons will be what probably wins or loses the fight for you. Nina's an expert on using the Otome energy field, but she's only above average with the staff and ribbons. We'll do what we can about the staff with Fate in bed -oh, don't feel guilty about that, it was an accident. It happens." Nanoha cut Arika off.

"Now, like I was saying..." Nanoha looked to make sure Arika could go on. "The best use for the ribbons is to swing things. To do this, you need two basic things. A counter-weight, and something to swing. In this case..." Nanoha grunted and lifted the heavy ball into the air with one mighty pull, then began swinging it. "I'm the counter-weight. I can keep this going, and it'll never stop...until I let go."

Arika frowned. "But that's so simple."

Nanoha scratched the back of her head. "Nyahahaha....it is simple, but you see, one thing you can do with the ribbon is swing /yourself/ In that case, you are the ball. But to do it safely, you need to get a feel for _how_ things swing. So...play around with it. Improvise. Have fun. But _keep it going_ no matter what you do."

Arika frowned. "Oohhhhh...okay."

Nanoha grinned. "Do your best, Arika!" She turned and headed for class.

*****

Sergei Wong had a great many things on his mind. He had just talked with Nina, but sometimes a simple stroll through the woods was just what was needed to clear the head. But this time, a mere two days before the coronation ceremony, it wasn't helping. He was just about to head back when he heard a strange whistling sound. Intrigued, he turned and looked at one of the clearings in Garderobe's trails.

What he saw there had a strange beauty to it, but he also recognized the danger. Still, he stood there entranced. If you'd asked later, he'd have said it was the way a mouse stands before a snake.

Arika Yumemiya was dancing.

Standing on the stump, she was swinging two heavy balls tied to delicate-looking ribbons about. One in each hand, they twirled in an intricate spiral that always seemed just on the edge of disaster, yet she managed to keep it going. Around and around, for several minutes he watched. She finished up by sticking one leg out, letting the ribbons wrap around it each once, then releasing them. The balls flew straight up, and she caught the first ribbon and stopped the ball's motion.

The spell was broken when the second landed on her head. Sergei couldn't help but laugh, and Arika spluttered.

"Yo, Antsy."

"Don't call me 'Antsy!'" Arika shouted back.

Sergei grinned and stepped into the clearing proper. "Well, if all you can do is play around, looks like my Nina has this one all wrapped up. Aren't you supposed to rest after you get those injections?"

"This isn't playing, it's training!" Arika shouted. Then, more quietly, she said "I think Nurse Yohko would rather if I did, but this is what I was told to do."

Sergei nodded. "I see. Is this really all right with you?" He turned more serious, and Arika just blinked.

"This school is a place where dreams are made and crushed. Everybody here worked hard to get in, and to get ahead of them you'll have to crush those dreams. Even Nina worked that hard, and to make it in the front door you'll have made her hard work come to nothing. For the sake of your dream, is that really all right?"

Arika paused. She hadn't really thought about that, but after a minute she nodded. "It is. Because it's also my dream. I'm working hard to, maybe harder than anybody."

Sergei grinned. "All right, I won't say anything more about it...but even with your nanomachines, you should probably take a break after a hit like that." Arika blinked, but nodded. "Seeya around..." He started to leave.

Arika sat down on the tree stump and looked up. Idly, she started to sing.

"_Mezame wo matsu kuni no_

_mukashi no hanashi_

_sasagemashou mune ni_

_yadoru hikari_

_hoshi ni karukibou_

_ashita ga mieru_

_ai suru hito yo _

_mattete okure."_

Sergei paused to listen. "That song. Where did you hear it?"

"My grandma used to sing it to me all the time." Arika replied back, surprised he was still there. "Do you like it?"

"Do you know any of the other words?" Sergei asked, trying carefully to sound conversational.

"No, just those." Arika said. "I think there were more, but I don't remember any of them."

"Ah, I see. Where is your grandmother?" Sergei asked again.

"She died a little while ago." Arika smiled sadly. "That's why I left home."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Sergei looked back. He regretted what he was about to do.

"Well, I was just going to say, you sound a little off-key. Don't go singing that in front of other people."

"HEY! I WAS NOT OFF-KEY!"

"Heh. Later, Antsy." Sergei walked off at a good pace. Just in case Arika decided to toss one of those balls at him.

*****

As Nanoha was taking her seat in the classroom for life sciences, a hand slammed down on the desk. Her eyes followed the hand up to find a Coral uniform and, on top of that, two angry eyes.

Nina Wong was not happy.

"Why are you teaching her?"

"Nina...." Nanoha started. "A few reasons, really."

"First, and not least, the Headmaster told us we have to." Nanoha started ticking off her fingers. "She seems like a nice person, and she wants this. But there is one important reason."

Nina tapped her fingers, waiting.

Nanoha looked at her. "Nina, you've gotten better. A lot better. It'll still be a bit before I really have to take you seriously, but right now you'd destroy her if I didn't help her out. You've had the benefit of training with me for months.

"I just want to be fair." Nanoha finished.

Nina sighed. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend, Nina. I'm just her friend too." Nanoha smiled. "I still think you're going to win. This thing with Fate...."

Nina winced. For a moment she had forgotten about that. "What happened? I heard there was some kind of an accident..."

Nanoha nyahaha'd, and scratched the back of her head. "Well..uhm...she kind of snapped through a training staff and crushed Fate's ribcage. We're lucky our nanomachines let us heal up fast or she'd really be in trouble. She'll be off her feet for the ceremony, but the nurse said she'll let her watch from her office."

Nina stared. "Wait, you're saying that girl is strong enough to snap wood, without a Robe? Nanoha, she can't be _human_!"

"...I can do that if I try hard enough." Nanoha said defensively.

"...Nanoha, there's some doubts _you're_ human around here too."

*****

It was the first real chance Fate had had to sit and reflect on her circumstances since returning from Artai. With Nanoha needing to spend most of her time in classes or with Arika, those thoughts and mutterings were taking a darker turn.

"Why was I helping that girl throw her life away?" Fate finally exclaimed out loud, thinking no one was around to hear her.

"I don't know, why were you?" A voice said from the doorway. Fate sat bolt upright and found herself looking at Nagi Dai Artai.

"Y..Your Highness?"

"Oh, don't give me that. I thought we were friends, Fate." Nagi grinned. "Such an interesting name. Happen to know how you came by it?"

Fate shook her head. "Why are you down here?"

"Oh, I heard you'd been hurt during your detention." Nagi walked over and sat on the bed calmly. "I thought I'd check in and see how you're doing."

Fate smiled softly. "Much better, actually. It's kind of weird, I can feel my bones knitting."

Nagi grinned. "I take it you don't think much of this place, then?"

Fate had the good grace to look embarrassed. "I'm really not supposed to say things like that, I know."

"Why hide the truth?" Nagi grinned. "There are lots of things that just are the way they are." He glanced over his shoulder. "Listen, you want to know a dirty little secret?" Fate turned bright pink. "Oh, nothing like _that_."

Fate blinked. "Uhm, sure."

"I can't say I think much of what this place is about either." Nagi sighed. "But it's all part of the game. Every nation wants to have power, the power to influence and the power to stand on their own. And Otome are the representation of that power." Fate's eyes widened. "Until I became Archduke, Artai was a joke, you see. A great depression, joblessness, no money in the coffers, barely enough food. But now that we've put all that behind us, we need the strength to stand on our own." Nagi looked up at the ceiling. "Just like everyone else, we need the Otome this school can provide to make our self-defense measures complete."

Fate winced. "Maybe, but it's still wrong."

Nagi still didn't look at Fate. "You think I don't know that? It's a terrible system. Hoarding all the wonders of mankind, so that we can't all benefit, and using young girls to ensure nobody tries to better themselves past the point a few people arbitrarily picked a thousand years ago? There's something wrong with that."

"Maybe someday, when I have that power, I can change all that." He shrugged. "There are other ways to have wars. Maybe not as efficient as asking one girl to lay down her life, but it doesn't hide the true price of security either to let them fight if they wish."

Nagi smiled. "You know, there are other weapons than Otome out there...."

And Fate listened.

*****

Nanoha swiftly parried several thrusts and swings by her current student, who looked to be just about on the edge of collapse. Arika started trying to step around Nanoha, but it seemed no matter what she did the other girl was right there ahead of her and she couldn't get a hit in. Finally, in desperation, she screamed, planted her feet firmly, and thrust the staff forward with both hands in a shoving motion to try to unbalance Nanoha.

It worked! It was slight, but Nanoha had leaned too far in one direction. Arika quickly attempted to capitalize on the mistake, bringing the end of her staff up. She felt only wood-on-wood, and prepared for yet another painful flying lesson. When she realized nothing had happened, she opened her eyes to see Nanoha smiling.

"Well, it wasn't the best attack, but you managed to hit me." Arika blinked and looked down. Her staff was gently, but firmly, pressed against Nanoha's torso. She must have just barely grazed it. Slowly, her blue eyes widened and she smiled.

"I did it! Thank you so much Nanoha! Now I'm sure I can beat Nina!"

"Nyahaha...I wouldn't go that far...." Nanoha couldn't help but smile. "I do think you have a good chance, but don't go thinking it's a sure thing."

Arika blinked. "Grandma always said that if you think you'll mess up, you definitely will. So I'm not going to think anything but that I'm going to win."

Nanoha laughed. "All right, fair enough. Let's go get some dinner."

Arika noticed the moon hung low in the sky, highlighting the skyline of the castle. "Uhm....Nanoha?"

"...yes?" Nanoha blinked.

"...what's that thing in the side of the castle."

"Oh..that." Nanoha had been dreading this question. "Uhm...you remember when the thing we were hiding in flew?" Arika nodded. "It had to come down somewhere."

Arika blinked. "Oh. Is that why Mashiro is so mad at us?"

"Probably. Oh well. Let's go get that dinner."

*****

Natsuki smiled as she looked out over the crowds, standing on the balcony overlooking the procession at Windbloom Palace. Only a few minutes left until the coronation ceremony. "Arika, pay attention. I want you to watch this, because one day you may be able to join things like this. The Otome who will be visiting today are the most famous, the servants of the most powerful men and women on the planet." No reaction. "Arika?" Nothing. Natsuki turned to look.

Arika looked like hell. While her hair had been brushed and combed, it was obvious someone else had done it. She was barely on her feet, swaying back and forth. There were dark circles under her eyes, and it seemed almost as if she was sucking all life and color out of the area around her just to be as alert as she was. "Yes Headmashter?" She asked, slurring slightly.

"...what happened?" Natsuki asked, eyes widening in panic.

"Nanoha thought I could use an extra few hoursh." She said, still slurring. "Then I wash sho exshited I couldn't shleep."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should let you sit down..."

Sergei grinned. "Wow. Bringing her here even before the Mai-Battle? You must be confident. Antsy's looking a little out of it, though." Arika blinked and looked over.

Dressed in his finest clothes, Sergei and Nagi were standing there. This seemed to wake Arika up. "You're that person from the meeting!"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Sergei and Natsuki shouted at her at the same time. Sergei coughed and continued "This is the Archduke Nagi dai Artai, of the Principality of Artai."

Nagi smiled. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Yumemiya."

Natsuki smiled and started going on more about all the various dignitaries visiting, but by then Arika was already out of it again.

*****

Garderobe Academy had gone crazy. Not only was it a once-in-a-lifetime celebration in the city, but one of their own had just staked her school career on the outcome of a Mai-Battle. Every Coral and Pearl who had no part in the proceedings was crowded around the dormitory television, save three.

Fate was down in the nurse's office, sitting in a wheelchair with Yohko and waiting for the Mai-Battle to begin when a familiar pair came down the stairs. "Nurse. Can we watch the Mai-Battle on your TV down here with you?" Irina asked, her voice wheedling

Yohko smiled. "You know, I don't think so. You can go upstairs with everyone else."

Erstin shook her head. "It's too crowded up there."

"Besides," Irina smirked. "We didn't expect to watch for free. We found this in the city." She held out a trinket that reminded Fate of some of the Asura's tools, somehow. Yohko took it and inspected the knicknack carefully.

It was about the size of a playing card, all made of a black iron metal and inlaid with chrome. Yohko looked at it carefully while Fate tried to keep her expression even. "Wow...this is certainly interesting...I don't think it quite fits the usual deal, but it might be even better. Fate, is it all right with you if they watch?" Nurse Yohko asked her injured student

"Of course," Fate smiled, still schooling her expression.

"Well, okay. But don't tell anyone else."

Irina and Erstin high-fived each other.

*****

While this was going on, a woman in an embroidered black cloak stood in the market. The streets were crowded with people looking to watch the coronation on the large televisions mounted around the city, but she wasn't interested in that. She looked down at the cart, and purchased an apple for herself. A huge man, wearing a similar black cloak, walked up behind her.

"It's here," he said in a deep voice. "The palace will be abandoned during the Mai-Battle. That would be the best time to check."

"All right. Do it," the woman responded.

*****

Awhile later, and having tracked down some coffee, Arika looked more alert. "Sorry, Headmaster. I'm fine now, ready to do this."

"Good...I'll need to go observe." Natsuki, Shizuru, and Arika were all standing in a stone room beneath a ceremonial arena. Shizuru grinned.

"I'll handle it, then join you." Natsuki left and Shizuru turned to Arika. "Now, Arika. I'll use my GEM to provide a control for your Robes." And with that, Shizuru leaned in and pulled Arika into a tight hug.

Arika turned bright red. She was sure it was her imagination, but she could feel her pigtails curling up into a heart over her head. "Wow...." But the biggest surprise was yet to come.

"MATERIALIZE!" As Shizuru spoke the word, Arika felt her clothes dissolve and be replaced with something that felt...great! She looked down and saw herself in the Coral battle uniform.

"WOW! Oh this is great. Thank you, Shizuru-Oneesama!" Arika twirled around. She felt like she could take Nanoha easily now.

"Now remember," Shizuru grinned, amused. "It's just this once. Good luck." She gestured. "That will take you up to the Arena when it's time. Don't start until the Queen tells you to go."

Arika nodded, and moved over and waited. Before long, the pillar began to rise, and rise, and rise, and rise. Soon, Arika and Nina were standing on top of their own starting pillars, in an arena filled with them. The bleachers were packed full, and Arika noticed all but one of the boxes was also completely full. She wondered who was supposed to be in the missing box, but Mashiro interrupted her. She smiled and waved to the Garderobe box, where Nanoha and the Headmaster were already standing. Mashiro commanded her attention, so she couldn't see the response.

"I want both of you to give me a Mai-Battle worthy of my coronation. Are you both ready."

Nina and Arika responded as one. "Yes." They Materialized their staves.

"....BEGIN!" Mashiro shouted, then took her seat.

Nina wasted no time. She pointed her staff at Arika, and thrust out. At the fullest extension, the staff lanced out almost a hundred feet, covering the distance and threatening to knock Arika down. Arika didn't panic, instead trying to leap immediately to the next pillar. She guessed wrong about her enhanced strength, though, and leaped clear past it, barely catching onto the edge of another as she went down. Nina grinned and, counting on scoring an easy point, thrust again. Her staff struck true, and sent Arika screaming into the arena floor. A cloud of dust flew up, obscuring everything. Nina decided to pull her staff back in and wait to see if the little guttersnipe would still want to go on after tasting a bit of real pain.

She realized just in time that her staff had an extra weight attached to the end and leaped off the pillar. Arika followed the arc back up, holding tightly onto Nina's staff and landing on the pillar. Nina jumped into the dust cloud, then let her waist-ribbons extend. Nanoha had taught her well, and she grabbed onto a nearby pillar and began to let herself swing around. But just as she was coming back, Nina felt her ribbon suddenly go taut and pull her towards the ground. With another crushing thud, another dust-cloud obscured things for several moments, and Nina forced herself slowly to her feet. Arika was standing there, smiling. "This is my dream too, Nina."

Nina grinned back maliciously. "So someone told you to expect that trick?" She asked. "Well, most of us picked up on it after the first day of lessons, I guess I shouldn't have expected that to work on you. But how about _this?_" Nina ran towards Arika, and began launching a flurry of punches and kicks. Within seconds, Arika was disarmed, Nina's staff flying to one side, and she was on the defensive.

The crowd watched silently. No one had ever seen a Mai-Battle like this before. While they technically weren't breaking the rules, there had ceased to be a significant amount of flash. Neither was trying for tricky maneuvers or one-hit knockouts. Neither one could quite find an opening large enough to exploit those types of abilities.

Natsuki stared. "She really has a chance, Shizuru....Shizuru?" Natsuki looked around, but the Third Column was nowhere to be seen.

Back on the Arena floor, Nina finally pushed Arika back enough to create an opening. She tripped Arika, then landed a solid uppercut into her stomach, sending her flying upwards. Arika's eyes widened in panic as she realized she was flying straight up, then back down. Nina stiffened her ribbons into blades, preparing to land the finishing blow.

Nina's leap carried her past Arika as the latter used her ribbons to grab a nearby pillar at the last second. Swinging low, then high, Arika landed on top of one. Nina blinked, then smiled. She kicked a staff that had rolled nearby into her hands, then tossed it at Arika like a javelin. Arika had to leap off the pillar to avoid it, and Nina rushed in, kicking her towards the arena wall.

Another cloud of dust obscured things for a second, but Nina's grin didn't waver. She held her arms out and focused. This was her specialty. Arika would have no way to counter it now, she'd never seen a Robe do this before. The rings on her uniform began to glow, as did her Coral GEM. Then, in the blink of an eye, she charged, and threw her hands forward, expelling energy into Arika's torso. The girl's eyes went wide, and she flew hard into the wall and fell over. Nina smiled and walked away, towards Mashiro, to claim her victory.

*****

Shizuru entered the palace hall. On a normal day, this place would be bright and alive with the sounds of daily living. Now, with the Mai-Battle going on, and the unstable nature of the place thanks to the airplane lodged in it, it was dead and quiet and dark. She couldn't really say what had brought her to this place now, but she saw a very tall man lurking around the throne. "Well now there. What an unexpected surprise. Are you one of those poor souls who lives in fear of a black letter arriving on their doorstep?"

The tall man turned to her, his cloak obscuring his features. "Please, don't confuse me for one of those pathetic individuals...I'm just a messenger from the Black Valley."

Shizuru smiled. "Such language in front of a lady. I'll need to teach you some manners...MATERIALIZE!" Her robe formed, but the large man didn't seem intimidated. Then he threw off his cloak, and the reason became apparent.

He wasn't a man at all.

Standing up to his full height of eight feet, the black armor and red visor that covered his entire form became visible. Every joint was polished, but not to gleaming. Every plate looked thick and hard, ready for anything. A faint smell of machine oil and blood surrounded him. "The Bewitching Smile Amethyst...very interesting. You're worthy of being my opponent."

Shizuru let her double-bladed sword extend. The cyborg, for that was what he was, pulled out a long golden tube which two blades emerged from.

The second battle of the day was joined.

*****

Nina smiled, and Mashiro stood up, when the smoke cleared and the crowd went wild. Nina paused, and turned around.

Arika was standing there. The rings of her own Robe were glowing, and she was smiling with a grim determination. "It's..not over yet." She stepped away from the walls. "I told you already, Nina. This is my dream." She stumbled slightly. "I will endure anything for that sake."

Nina's eyes widened in shock, and not a little fear. "Arika Yumemiya, stop. If I have to put you down again..."

"I know." Arika's smile didn't waver. "Look at the points, Nina..." Nina looked up...she was still ahead, but only by a little bit. "How? When?" Arika wavered on her feet.

"I hit you a few times too." Arika's grin faltered. "Those really hurt, you know." Nina blinked, but then she realized, Arika had managed to get through her guard, just barely, a few times. She cursed internally. It was a Mai-Battle, of course the computer counted those even if she could just shrug them off after putting up with Nanoha and Fate's antics for the past few months.

"...shall we finish this, Nina?" Arika smiled again.

*****

The cyborg was fast, Shizuru had to grant him that. She leaped forward, and allowed her staff to split into its' snake-blades again, whipping and twirling them around in a very tight pattern.

The cyborg didn't even bother to dodge, instead deflecting them with his skin and weapon. "You're very good, Bewitching Smile Amethyst. It seems I'll have to use all of my power to defeat you."

"Oh, really?" Shizuru asked. "And what would that mean."

He lifted his weapon above his head and began to spin. "This." When he brought it down, Shizuru's eyes widened as the wake traveled towards her in a blade of air pressure. Shizuru dodged, then reflected that this was a good thing when the blade's impact shook the entire structure.

Of course, the structure didn't _stop_ shaking either. Shizuru's eyes widened as she remembered the airplane stuck haphazardly into the building's side. Her eyes turned towards the new hole in the ceiling, noting with alarm that she could see the entire Arena from here. And the plane was going to fall on it.

*****

Nina gasped as she heard the rumbling noise. Arika looked up. She saw the shadow of the airplane. People screamed. Sergei managed to cry out over the din "Nina! Protect the Archduke!" But...there was no one else...reluctantly, Nina leaped up to the observation box.

The plane slowly descended.

Nina watched in horror. She glanced down, but Nagi was making no move to leave. They'd be safe here, but...

Arika was stumbling slowly forward. "Run...please...everyone...RUN!" Arika's two ribbons planted themselves in the ground, far from her, and she was lifted up in an arch above the arena. She caught the airplane with her hands, the Azure Sky Sapphire falling out of her robe. "EVERYONE! PLEASE!!!" The Sapphire began to glow, and the arch, amazingly, held.

*****

Fate stared. Yohko stared. Erstin stared. Irina decided to sum up everything they were thinking with one word. "Wow."

*****

The cyborg and Shizuru looked at one another for a few moments. "Go, help them. You win this day, Bewitching Smile Amethyst!" The cyborg boomed out, then he leaped away through the opening. Shizuru nodded and started to fly towards the impending disaster.

*****

Nanoha groaned and looked to the Headmaster. Natsuki shook her head. Nanoha tried to protest, but Nina was already on her way. Another arch formed. But it still didn't look like it would be enough. Nina was beginning to bow under her share of the weight already.

And then Arika's Robe began to dissolve.

It was a slow process at first, but pieces of the outfit appeared to turn to glass, then flake away and disintegrate. Nina tried, but once Arika faltered the weight was just too much for her, and she fell back down to the arena floor. She groaned and tried to look around, but her head was spinning ever so slightly.

She was still pretty sure there shouldn't be that many people left in the arena.

Arika's Robe was down to barely being a halter and hot-pants, the Sapphire still glowing brightly. "Run...please.." Arika slipped, the glow going out...and then another Otome appeared. Wearing a yellow Robe, and carrying a huge morning star wrapped around her wrists, she grinned and slipped into place beside Arika, taking the weight from her with one hand while reaching out to catch her with the other. "Good job hanging in there, Coral. I see spry prospects in you."

A voice called out with a megaphone "That's 'high prospects' Haruka." Arika briefly wondered if her mind had actually snapped, but the Otome holding her just grinned. "An Otome needs three things. Spirit...intellect....and GUTS!" With that, the woman who had just been named Haruka tossed the airplane off into the distance, blonde hair flying behind her.

*****

"EHHHH!?" Nanoha shouted, then looked around. "Fate, are you sure?"

The moonlight was streaming into the room again, no one else was here. Fate and Nanoha, alone. Fate shushed her friend anyway. "Not so loud, Nanoha." She glanced at the door.

*****

Nanoha paced in the Headmaster's office. "Headmaster?" She asked. "Why wouldn't you let me Materialize?"

Natsuki held the bridge of her nose. "Nanoha, haven't you been paying attention in Political Science?"

"....yes." Nanoha said sheepishly.

"...consider this an impromptu test, then. You tell me."

Nanoha paused, then sighed. "The Windbloom treaty forbids Garderobe students from interfering in any nation's affairs, except by majority vote of the council or emergency agreement of three leaders of the membership countries." Another sigh. "But Arika and Nina could step in, because the use of their powers was already authorized."

Natsuki nodded. "Also, the plane fell into the arena, and the rules of the Mai-Battle don't technically forbid the use of an airplane as a weapon. It's a technicality, but in light of the situation any excuse will do."

Natsuki sighed. "Nanoha. Your determination to do right by everyone does you great credit." Nanoha brightened. "But...you have to learn that sometimes, for one person to win, another has to lose. That's just how this world...no, that's how life is."

*****

Arika paced outside the deliberations hall. Nina sat nearby, while Fate and Nanoha were a little more distant. Miss Yukariko stood nearby, just in case things got out of hand.

As it was looking like they were about to.

"Too slow!" Arika cried out.

"Arika, shut up and sit down." Nina said sourly.

"But it's taking them forever! I'm going in there!"

Yukariko put a hand on her shoulder. "You mustn't!"

Luckily, the door picked just then to open. Miss Maria stood in the doorway. "The Council has made their final decision." Everyone came in, Fate being wheeled in by Nanoha.

Everyone from the last meeting was sitting there, plus a young woman with a spiky hairdo and the yellow-clad Otome. Most of them were smiling, but Princess Mashiro looked like she had been told to eat what came out of the wrong end of a cow.

Nina spoke up. "Before the committee makes its' announcement, I would like to make a request." Everyone stopped.

Natsuki nodded. "Let's hear it, please."

"Let me fight this girl again. I want a definitive answer." Nina's voice was calm and level.

"That cannot be permitted, in light of our judgment." Natsuki answered. "If you're just looking to even the score, there will be plenty of opportunity." All four girl's eyes widened. Natsuki looked down and read. "Miss Takamachi. Miss Harlaown. At this time you are officially cleared of all charges." She looked to Nina next. "After intense deliberations, the winner of the Mai-Battle was determined to be you, Miss Wong. No investigation of your involvement will be necessary."

"As for Miss Yumemiya, on the advice of the President of Aires, and as thanks for your role in preventing a great tragedy on the day of the coronation ceremony, the externalites have been approved."

Arika blinked. "That means?"

Natsuki smiled. "Your enrollment is accepted. Congratulations."

End of Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: And there we go. It took awhile, but we've finally got the dominos set in place. _

_Okay, who really thought I was going to exclude the main character of Mai-Otome from a serious role in this tale? Arika's got her role to play, and so does everyone else. There have been some fairly big changes, though, and they'll start having a bit of knock-on effect in the next chapter or two. After that, even I'm not really sure what's going to happen. Just stay tuned in, dear readers. Feedback is still welcome. Since I didn't see any new terms that really need definition, instead I have a bit of background information for those of you who've never seen Otome before: The nations of Earl._

_Windbloom: City-state. Home of Garderobe Academy and most of the high-technology on the planet. Aside from the Otome System, they appear to have tech slightly ahead of our early 21__st__-century._

_Artai: Medium-sized kingdom. Has no Otome at the start of the story, but has been pushing to get their fair share. Also engaged in all sorts of other military buildup._

_Lutesia Romulus: One of the United Kingdoms of Lutesia. Patriarchial. _

_Lutesia Remus: The other of the United Kingdoms. Matriarchial. The two have a long history of rivalry __that extends well into the past._

_Cardair Empire: One of the largest kingdoms signed on to the Otome treaties. Their main interest seems to be expanding their personal power-base, preferably at the cost of everyone else._

_Aires Republic: The only major democracy of Earl. They're trying to be the good guys in a fragile and delicate situation. Major parallels to the USA._

_Zipang Empire: The only major country not involved in the Otome Treaties._

_Schwarz: Not a country, but an extra-national organization that has been active for a very long time. Noted primarily for reliance on illegal ancient technology._


	4. Chapter 4: Whispers of a Dress

Chapter 4: The Whisper of a Dress

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Arika bowed to Natsuki and Shizuru repeatedly, fast enough that Nanoha thought she was going to give herself a strained back. Nearby two women stood. One was the intimidating Otome who had saved Arika, whom she had learned was Haruka Armitage of Aires. The other was her Master, the bespectacled president of that nation, Yukino Chrysant.

Natsuki smiled at her. "Actually, the people you owe thanks to are these two. The President is the one who persuaded the Council. And the Continental Topaz's endorsement sealed the deal." She turned and said to Haruka "Thank you for that."

"Hmph! I didn't do it for you." She looked to Arika. "Any girl with the guts to hold on after her body gives up like that is a natural Otome." She looked to Nanoha. "Not too sure about this one, though. Didn't do anything that I saw."

Nanoha fumed. "I wanted to, but the Headmaster wouldn't let me!" Fate chuckled softly.

Natsuki coughed. "It seemed like a bad idea, since she was just in trouble for using her Robe impulsively."

Haruka smirked. "Well, I guess I can't expect much of an Otome with no Robe, and the expression on your face tells me the rest." She eyed Nanoha and Fate a little more closely. "Ah, so you're the famed 'Terrors of Garderobe' all the Meisters are talking about. I take that back, I'm sure you would've held that thing up all day if you'd been able to work together."

Shizuru interrupted with a proud smile. "It's nice to see you again, Haruka."

"I _don't_ want to hear that from _you!_" the loud Otome snapped. "We still haven't settled things!" And with that she spun and stormed off.

Yukino smiled. "It was nice meeting all of you....Haruka! Wait up!" And with that, the President of Aires found herself trailing after her own Otome.

Fate stared after, a rather stunned expression on her face. "...that was a Meister Otome?"

"Haruka has always been...excitable. I think she and the President are a good match," Shizuru explained carefully.

"....I see." Fate said.

*****

Nagi and Sergei sat in his limousine,driving slowly along Windbloom's streets back to the Artai Embassy for the night. Nagi seemed relaxed while Sergei sat up formally, as always.

"So, it looks like the Headmaster got everything she wanted out of this farce," Sergei finally began, but Nagi smiled.

"Oh, that's all right." Nagi replied easily. "This was barely a side-show. It was fun, but the real victory was probably ours, in the long run."

"You're referring to that Fate girl?" Sergei asked, and Nagi nodded. "I'm not too sure about her. She's a little too independent."

"Oh my, li'l Fate sure does have a point." Nagi laughed. "Everyone's far too obsessed with Otome these days. Of course, even I fall for that every now and again. No, don't worry Sergei, Nina still has a place at my side. But Fate does have a role she can play in our plans...and maybe, if I can really bring her around to our view, we can give her that."

Sergei frowned. "You mean the one from the incident twenty years ago? How our allies managed to come by that thing I don't really care to know, but how do we know it'll work?

"We don't, but it'll be fun finding out, won't it?" There was a long pause as that sank in, then Nagi continued. "Ah, I always see so many things and meet so many new people whenever I'm abroad. Like the Aswald of the Black Valley." He grinned, deciding to drop his bombshell. "So, I think I'll extend this trip." Sergei glanced at him.

"You want to see how this plays out?"

"Well, of course." Nagi grinned. "That Arika is going to really liven things up around here."

"I wouldn't place all your faith in her. Nanoha had the Sapphire," Sergei reminded him.

"True, I suppose, but that's another good reason for focusing on Fate. In the end, where one of those two goes, the other will follow."

*****

Queen Mashiro Blanc de Windbloom was in a bad mood. "Ohh, nothing's going my way this week!" Aoi sighed and waited for the rant to end.

"All four of those rude girls got off with barely a warning! That stupid Aires President is to blame for this! Just manipulating them with words." Aoi wisely refrained from reminding Mashiro that Haruka had looked 'determined' during the meeting, which no doubt helped the Aires case.

The last time Haruka had had a definitive position on policy all the furniture in the Council Chambers had needed replacing, after all.

"And on top of that, just look at my castle! It's wrecked! Ruined!" Mashiro paced back and forth. "And what the heck did that brown-haired little Coral do to me, anyway? It was like I couldn't lie to her at all!"

"Maybe it was just a guilty conscience." Aoi murmured to herself. Luckily, Mashiro didn't hear her, so she decided now would be a good point to interrupt. "Your Highness...I hate to interrupt, but..." She gestured to the piles of paperwork that had accumulated on Mashiro's desk. Some of the stacks were higher than her own head. "I'm afraid you need to start working on these. Otherwise, the government won't be able to continue work on anything, including fixing your home."

Mashiro growled.

Mikoto, the cat, just kept eating table scraps and growing fatter. Because this is what cats do, after all.

*****

Back in their room, Fate winced as Nanoha took off her bandages. "We're in trouble."

Nanoha blinked at her. "I know, but we can't do anything about that right now. The campus is too noisy with Arika coming in. If we try to break into Nurse Yohko's office now...."

Fate sighed. "They'll wonder why we're interested in the Nurse's latest ancient toy. It's just our luck that the one person on this world who has the equipment and knowledge necessary to possibly figure out how to use it should somehow get her hands on a standard-issue TSAB Device. And from a pawn-shop."

"Now now...." Nanoha said. "The odds are still pretty far out there that she'll get it to do anything."

Fate sighed. "We still have to seal it, just to be sure."

Nanoha nodded. "Right. We'll just have to wait for the right time."

*****

It was a bright, sunny day, and Arika Yumemiya stood at the front of the classroom. "I'm pleased to meet all of you. My dream is to become a cool, beautiful Otome! Thank you." She bowed. The class had mixed feelings, and all of them were staring at her. Miss Yukariko looked at the class, then at her.

"Miss Yumemiya...we will have you take the position of Coral fifty-one." Everybody looked at each other. The whispers started. Nanoha turned to Fate.

"They're not making it easy for her. She even has to pass all the girls who already left." Nanoha whispered. Fate returned the comment with a nod, then an encouraging smile as Arika walked over and took a seat behind Nanoha, putting her next to Nina.

Nina made a face evocative of someone who just chewed on a lemon until her face went numb, without moving a single muscle.

Miss Yukariko smiled. "Oh. Miss Wong? Miss Ho? The Headmaster had a request...your room has an empty bed, yes?"

Nina's eyes turned stormy, while Erstin smiled and nodded. "Yes, Miss Yukariko."

The teacher said "Would you two show her to your room? Her things should already be there."

Fate edged further forward in her seat. Just in case of spontaneous human combustion.

*****

"Oh, wow! These dorm rooms are so nice!" In fact, they weren't bad. All the furniture had the feeling of antiquity about them, as if they were the same pieces that were put in when Garderobe was first established. Yet all of it was in excellent condition. Two desks, a single twin bed and a bunk bed with coral-colored sheets, and a white end-table with a fine electric lamp gave a feeling of simple elegance. Three windows let plenty of light into the room, and they overlooked Garderobe's courtyard and gave an excellent view of the city beyond.

Arika took a deep breath, then turned around. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other...uhm..." Arika scratched her head in puzzlement.

"Erstin Ho." She smiled. "Coral 17."

"Nice to meet you!" Arika grinned and shook Erstin's hand. Then she turned to Nina, who had been standing aloofly. "I'm glad we're in the same room, Nina. I'd hate to not know either of my roommates."

"...I'll share my room with you because it was asked of me. But don't expect me to be friendly." Nina's tone could best be described as 'sub-arctic.'

"...and just after we both avoided that pinch so we could be friends. You're too cold, Nina." Arika sounded disappointed.

Nina glared back at her. "Arika, listen to me. Everyone here wants to be an Otome. Your classmates are not your friends. They're your rivals." With that, she turned and walked out the door.

Arika had the same expression a cat regards a doorknob with. "....Rivals? Is that true, Ersty?"

"...Uhm, yes, I guess so. Half the Corals are gone by the end of the year, and there are only a few Otome positions every year, so I guess it's true." She looked at the door where Nina had just stormed out. "But this is the first time she's said it so bluntly. Normally she's quiet and serious, but very kind."

"...oh well. Thanks, Ersty!"

*****

"How many interruptions to my classes do you really expect me to handle at my age?" Miss Maria asked of the Headmaster resignedly.

"I'm sorry Miss Maria. Please just tolerate it until things settle down." Natsuki responded.

"Really....though I suppose I was surprised to see that stone again." Natsuki looked like she was about to say something, but Miss Maria continued. "Still, that and this are separate things. Garderobe must be fair to students of all nationalities. With no patron, no sponsoring country, no family, and no money of her own, she will have a difficult time.

"You, out of everyone, should be aware of that."

Natsuki nodded. Miss Maria bowed. "I'll take my leave, then."

Shizuru smiled from her place at the tea station. "But putting those two in the same room together? That's just cruel, Natsuki." Still, she seemed more amused than anything.

"Now you're the last person I want to hear that from." Shizuru smirked. "By making them rivals, those two should bring out the best in each other. With Fate and Nanoha acting as instructors..." Natsuki paused. "This is the sort of thing you had planned all along, isn't it you little sneak?"

Shizuru's smile didn't even twitch. "Looks like I've been found out." She started pouring the tea.

"Well, I'm glad you did," Natsuki said. "First the Schwarz's Slave Handlers, now the Aswald...A cybernetic military unit active since the War of Twelve Kings."

Shizuru sighed and put the tea down at Natsuki's place on the table. "I suppose you're hoping that Arika and Nanoha will be like you and her, during school."

"Or you and Haruka." Shizuru said. "Otome aren't just society's flowers. We need all of them to become strong."

*****

Miss Yukariko stopped Arika, Erstin, Irina, and Nanoha as they walked through the halls. "Miss Yumemiya...the Headmaster wanted you to have this." She handed the pigtailed girl a piece of paper, then left.

Arika looked at the sheet. She scanned it over once, twice, three times. Then she fainted dead away. Nanoha said "Oop!" and reached out to catch it. She scanned it over. "It looks like it's an invoice. Tuition, books, study materials, meals, uniforms..." She scanned down to the bottom.

*****

"EHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Natsuki heard a hideous sound and dropped her tea in her lap. "What the heck was THAT?!"

Shizuru grinned. "I think it was just Nanoha. Don't worry, I'll clean up..."

*****

Arika hung her head over her meal. "How am I going to pay all this?"

Irina paused. "Wait, you mean you're going to pay it by yourself?"

"...what, it isn't like that for you?" Arika looked at all of them.

"Aires pays for me through a scholarship program." Irina said. Arika looked to Erstin

"My parents cover my tuition and give me money." Erstin said quietly. She looked desperately at Nanoha.

"...Fate and I have a sponsor from Sineiju. He gives us a budget for every semester that covers everything. We're a bit short this semester, but..." Nanoha fidgeted. "If you want, I can ask if you can borrow some from him, but I don't really know what he'll say..."

Arika sighed. "Thank you Nanoha. It must be nice to have family and people like that to rely on..." Three girls were passing as she said this, and jumped in surprise.

"No way!" one of them exclaimed, and another quietly rapped her on the head.

"I'm sorry about her...Oh, I'm Lilie." The tall one said, "The rude, short girl here is Yayoi, and this is Miya. We're in your class." She took a deep breath. "We were just talking. It's practically unheard of for anyone to ever join in the middle of the semester, so we were just speculating. It seems like you know Queen Mashiro, and Shizuru-oneesama looks out for you. So we thought you might be an important person, or maybe a princess or something."

Yayoi grinned. "You get along with Nanoha so well, I thought you were from Sinueju."

Arika made warding gestures with her hands. "No, no, nothing like that. I don't know anybody."

Miya frowned. "Well then how did you get in? Are you a mons-" She was cut off by a soft voice.

"Please, everyone, you're bothering our newest student." The owner of the voice came up. "Tomoe. Tomoe Marguerite. I'm from your class as well." She smiled, then frowned slightly. "...Arika, your lunch."

Arika blinked and turned to look, as did everybody else, to see a certain cat gently licking at the mushroom sauce.

"Get away from there! Bad Kitty!" Nanoha gently swatted at the cat, and Mikoto deliberately jumped into the sauce, splashing a large amount on Arika's dress.

"Oh no!" Arika jumped back from the table in dismay. "Ohhh, and this was brand new..." Tomoe leaned in and started cleaning. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, you don't have to do that! I'm sure it'll come out." Nanoha winced at that. It might, but it would need proper taking care of. Arika looked around in a panic. "Please, uhm..."

Luckily, Arika was saved by the bell...well, the announcer. "The Pearls have begun their bathing! All Corals on duty should go to their oneesama right now."

Tomoe stood up. "I'll need to go. Everyone, please." Everyone started to file out, leaving Arika confused.

*****

Shiho sniffed, despite the warm, steamy bathing chamber she was currently sitting in. "Well, I do not approve of that girl joining the school. It's not enough that half the time we're missing our underclassmen when it's time for them to be working, but now this?" She adjusted her towel, then looked to Chie sitting next to her for support.

She wasn't getting it. "Shiho, you worry about the silliest things." Fate sat nearby, and silently handed over some shampoo. "Thank you Fate."

"Well, people were already starting to doubt the dignity of our school. After all, it appears we accept real monsters now." Shiho yelped as Fate, still without saying a word, took a pitcher full of cold water and dumped it over Shiho's head. "Watch what you're doing you clumsy girl!"

"I was, Shiho-oneesama." Fate said calmly. "It was very amusing." Akane and Nanoha approached just in time to see Shiho turning bright red.

"Now now, Fate. You should apologize." Akane said. Usually, Akane's manners were enough to handle even Fate's tendency to misbehavior, so she was surprised when Fate actually growled at her.

Nanoha stepped in. "Fate, she's just trying to help." Fate winced at Nanoha.

"I'm sorry Akane-oneesama. But I will /not/ apologize. Not after what she said." Fate only raised her voice slightly.

Shiho hmphed. "A monster is a mons-UWAHHH! That's cold!" Chie and Nanoha put down their pitchers, then looked at each other and laughed nervously.

Shiho stood up and stormed off.

*****

Fate had long since left, seeming calm enough. Nanoha was sitting quietly in the furo, Chie across from her. They hadn't said much since dunking Shiho, but Chie finally broke the silence. "Nanoha, what's wrong with Fate?"

Nanoha winced, having been dreading this. "What do you mean?"

"Well, so far both of you have taken a lot in stride. You have to know that nickname, 'the Twin Terrors of Garderobe' isn't exactly flattering..."

"Nyahaha" Nanoha blushed slightly. "Back home they call me the 'White Devil' so I'm kind of used to it."

Chie wisely decided to file this information under 'I'd rather not know' and continued. "It just seems a little bit of an extreme reaction."

Nanoha winced. "I don't know if it's really my place to say, but...well, Fate was born with a rare condition in Sinueju. It's why her eyes are that unusual color. They say that any girl who has it isn't human, but that's just not true. She's just a little unusual, is all."

"So when Shiho called her a monster..." Nanoha nodded. "I see. Well, she'd better get used to it. Although I don't think I've ever seen a monster that's so beautiful before."

Nanoha giggled. "You'd better not let her hear you say that."

"I prefer to keep my health, thanks."

*****

Arika frowned. She had changed out of her new uniform and into the winter gym uniform instead. _Ersty was really serious about not wearing anything but school uniforms, but I wonder why._ She shrugged at her own thought and went to the laundry room. There was a row of a few washing machines, which Arika looked at with crossed eyes. She examined the instrument panels. "Oh! I get it." Then she took a step back.

_Full...Full...Full._ She frowned. Maybe a Pearl wouldn't mind if she shared a washer with her this once. She tried to open it, but the door had locked. "Ohhh..." She glanced up at the baskets. "Oh well, I have another uniform. I'll just do this tomorrow."

She placed her uniform in a basket over the washing machines and walked out.

*****

Nina stood atop the hill at the center of Garderobe's massive garden. Just at the edge of the gazebo, looking up into the skies, she started singing to herself, recalling a happier time.

_Kokoro no mado ni tatsu sadame no yokogao/  
Toshimashou yume wo mamoru hikari.  
_  
She recalled her father's study, looking through a picture album, and seeing photographs of a woman among the pictures of herself. The woman had slightly strange, but pretty, gray-brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes. Featured prominently in most of the photographs was a single sky-blue earring.

_Hoshi wa tada hitori eraby to tsukeru/  
Ai suru hito ga watashi wo yobeba kawaru.  
_  
"Well, well." Nina jumped and turned to look at the speaker. "Just because we're both from Artai doesn't mean you should do everything I do." Nao was standing there, wearing a pink-and-white striped shirt that bared her midriff and suspenders. Nina growled softly.

"Trust me," she replied "I have no intention of emulating your lifestyle."

"Just like I have no intention of giving up my life to be an Otome," Nina said easily enough. "So please, continue to earn lots of points for our country in my stead."

"You're Pearl number 4, Nao. You don't need me to earn you points, you just need to apply yourself a bit better." Nina muttered.

"What, and end up some guy's slave? No thanks." Nao grinned. "So, something's got you worried enough to be off by yourself thinking...let me guess, it's that Arika girl." Nina made a face. "Well, I wouldn't worry too badly. Sure, she made got a huge fanfare and managed to show you up with brute strength." Nina made a very different, and angrier, face. "Of course, that's nothing that a certain other pair of girls didn't manage your first day in, and you're still number one to them just managing to duck out of the teens.

"And, of course, she drew a lot of attention to herself for being the first Coral 51 anyone can remember. She'll probably be crushed right away." Nao smirked evilly. "But that's not my concern. I'm not the one competing against her."

*****

Arika was laid out on the single bed in the room, Erstin sitting next to her and smiling. "Arika, really, it's okay. We can't put you on the top bunk tonight. Once your Gem starts working you're going to get feverish."

Arika grinned. "Thank you Ersty...I don't know if I'm really up to getting up right now..."

Erstin smiled and smoothed back some of Arika's hair. "Don't worry, you'll be sleepy in the morning, but then you'll be just fine. I should get to bed too. You all right." Arika nodded, and Erstin climbed up onto the top bunk and dozed off.

Arika reached up and touched her new earring. "It's hot..." She closed her eyes and turned over, thinking about everything as she started to murmur to herself. "Oh....so warm....it feels like...being reborn...." The world slowly began to fade. "One step...towards my dream...."

And then Arika Yumemiya knew no more.

*****

Garderobe's dormitory was awash in shadows. The city's power was plentiful, but not infinite, and had to be conserved in every way possible. Even Garderobe had to do its' share, and this included a very strict 'lights-out' policy. The policy also served another purpose, because for most of the students there simply weren't enough hours in the day to accomplish all they hoped to, and this was intentional. Learning time-management was one of the skills that wasn't on the curriculum and expected to be learned.

Even so, every student occasionally fell behind. Thus, learning to sneak undetected through the hallways was another useful skill. And so the girl skulked from shadow to shadow. This one had become particularly good at the arts of stealth, as she had more need of it than most Corals. And this past semester had only made her better. She quietly made her way towards her goal of the laundry room.

Fate Harlaown and Miya Chocolat crashed into each other coming around a corner. With a resounding thud, each hit the floor. Fate winced, then glanced around. "Good. Miss Maria's on the other side of the building. If I had to put up with another lecture from her."

Miya frowned. Each one looked down and noticed the other was holding a folded Garderobe uniform.

"What happened to your uniform?" Miya asked.

"I'm afraid I got some soap on it. I was too hasty when I stormed out of the baths today," Fate replied. "What about yours?"

"Nothing special, I just needed to wash it today," the brown-haired girl replied. "We shouldn't hang around here, we'll get caught."

"Right," Fate murmured.

The two girls went their separate ways.

*****

The next day, the sun rose in the sky and lit the city of Windbloom. The heat of the great desert seemed to have lessened, making the whole of Garderobe seem even more pleasant than normal. And so, Nagi had felt it appropriate to pay an impromptu visit. Natsuki met him and his subordinate in the hallway. He grinned. "I'm sorry to trouble you on this nice day, Headmaster."

"Not at all, Your Highness. Sergei." She coughed. "It would be nice if you had called ahead, we could have met you at the gate."

"Oh, right. I forget, you have those wonderful telephones in this city." Nagi's grin split his face. "So many amazing examples of technology."

Natsuki nodded, brushing off the technology comment. "What was it you wanted to see first?"

"I think," his smile didn't waver "that we'll do Sergei a favor and let him look in on his daughter first." Natsuki nodded smartly and lead them on. The classroom itself had a large number of windows, allowing anyone to look in. Nina glanced up and gave her father a warm smile before going back to her studies, but that wasn't why Nagi was really here.

First, his attention wandered to Nanoha Takamachi. He had some difficulties reading the girl. She was entirely too cheerful, for one thing. Not like Arika, she was just a boundless source of optimism and faith in the good of mankind. Anyone who could grow up on this world and come out like that was already pretty strange, in his opinion, but then she took it one step further, apparently being one of the two deadliest fourteen-year-olds on the planet, in or out of Garderobe. The contradiction was fascinating.

Of course, Nanoha Takamachi certainly wasn't an ordinary plaything. Oh no, if Sergei were correct, she might be the proper heir of the Azure Sky Sapphire. He reflected, briefly, on the incidents his father had told him about. If he could control the Azure Sky Sapphire, he might even be able to dispense with his trump card. Might.

His brief reverie was interrupted when the next object of his visit glanced up and waved at him. He smiled warmly and waved back. Fate Testarosa Harlaown. Yet another mysterious tangle of contradictions, but this one so much easier to understand. Obviously, the other half of the pair to Takamachi. The darkness to her daylight. Harlaown was a woman who had once been broken. He paused to consider his own thought. A woman or a girl? That's another contradiction right there, in some ways wise beyond her years even to rival him, in others still painfully small, naive, and emotionally dependent. When it came down to it, if he wanted the girl he believed to be the heir of the Azure Sky Sapphire, he would have to bring Fate Testarosa Harlaown to his side as well.

And finally, the girl with the twin pigtails. There was definitely something interesting about this one too. The purity of her dream was startling, even compared with everyone around her now. No, there was no doubt about it in his mind. Her education and core competencies might be lacking, but he had seen that Mai-Battle with his own eyes. The girl soaked up information like a sponge. It was almost a shame she had cut herself off from her likely true heritage in politics. Still, he would have to worm his way into her good graces somehow.

Fate and Nanoha might be a suitable replacement for his trump card, but if he was right, Arika Yumemiya_ was _his trump card.

Of course, Arika didn't much look like the ideal Otome candidate he believed right now. She was studying a mathematics text and sweating profusely. Nagi had to suppress a laugh as he realized she was holding the book upside down. Maybe that was how she'd learned to read, who knows what they do up in the Free Realms after all. Would hurt his case far too much to be seen as insensitive now, since he couldn't apologize.

His thoughts were interrupted when the Graceful Smile Amethyst ran just behind him so fast he could feel the air pushing in her wake. And without a Robe, no less. He briefly wondered what this was about, but his keen hearing picked up two words. "Backstage...Arika..."

He looked to Sergei. "Hmmm...maybe we should excuse ourselves, things are about to become hectic here."

Sergei nodded. "Ladies, if you'll excuse us, we'll see ourselves out."

Neither Column objected as Miss Maria turned a corner.

Once they had reached Nagi's Limo, the boy broke out into laughter. "So, it would seem Arika Yumemiya doesn't have anyone to sponsor her. From the Free Realms, you said, right?" He looked at his subordinate. "Maybe Artai could sponsor her."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Sergei said hesitantly. "With the way Fate called out to you in the meeting, it'll look like Artai has four or five candidates in the school if you do that."

Nagi nodded and shrugged. "Such is life, I suppose. Although...hmm, Sergei, you've got money saved up, right?"

Sergei blinked, but nodded. "Well then, how about this? I have an idea. I'll start by giving you a bit of a raise to cover the difference, you've been doing good work lately..."

*****

The school bell rang, and class ended. Arika was, by this point, staring at at her book with glazed over eyes. Irina walked over and gently poked Arika.

Nanoha quickly stepped in and propped her back in her seat. Irina blinked. "Uhm...are you okay, Arika?"

Arika's voice could be described as the sound of despair itself. "...I barely understand anything at all." Nina turned away pointedly in the background while Fate smiles and gripped Arika's shoulder firmly.

"Now now, hang in there," Fate said. "Nanoha and I usually have study sessions every night, if you wanted to join us."

Arika still stared at her book. Irina looked around helplessly for a way to snap the poor girl out of it. "Uhm, we have gym right after lunch. You're good at that right?"

"Yeah!" Arika immediately brightened.

Erstin grinned. "Remember your gym uniform?"

Arika's grin grew even wider. "Yeeeeah....wait." She paused, chewing on her lip.

"Something wrong?" Nanoha asked.

Arika just grew more confused. "I really feel like I'm forgetting something...oh well."

Just then, the classroom door slammed open. "Arika Yumemiya! Fate Harlaown! How could you do such a thing?" Shiho Huit came storming in and attempted to grab both by the ear. In one case, she succeeded, and Arika yelped.

The classroom, as one, winced as Fate grabbed the incoming hand. "Don't try that again." The blonde girl's voice was soft, measured, and carried a note of finality that somehow failed to penetrate Shiho's veil of awareness.

"Fate Harlaown, do I need to remind you that you are speaking to a member of the Torias? Again?" Shiho blustered, and was immediately shot down.

"I am talking to a child who has managed, by some miracle, a measure of academic achievement. I hold more respect for Juliet Nao Zhiang than I do for you." Fate's voice escalated slightly. Everyone backed away from the pair, except Nanoha and Arika. Nanoha because she was desperately trying to signal Fate to calm down. Arika because she was trying to squirm out of Shiho's grasp.

"Juliet?" The word was spoken like a curse. "And what has she done to earn respect around here, Monster?"

The room went dead quiet. Everybody knew about the incident in the baths. Fortunately for Shiho's health, Fate just said, quietly, "If this is official business with the Torias, let her go and state it. It it isn't, and you're just here to insult me, I'm going to ask to be your sparring partner." Everybody knew that to be no idle threat. Shiho seemed to consider the implications of that, and finally let Arika go.

Shiho narrowed her eyes. "You do know that only one Coral has ever defeated a Pearl in a Mai-Battle before, one-on-one."

"I'm aware." Fate said. Shiho thought back to the point standings for the Corals last semester. Then she remembered the number of fouls committed. Another tactic, yes, that would work...and then she would spin this arrogant little...

"I'm afraid we can't talk about it here. You'll both have to come with me." Shiho grinned arrogantly.

Fate nodded. "Come on Arika. Let's go see what she wants."

Shiho pouted. "Don't talk like I'm not here! I can hear you you know."

*****

A Coral uniform was slammed down on the table. "Would either of you care to explain this?" Shiho asked. Akane and Chie were also in the room, but sitting off to one side. Neither looked especially happy, and both were staring at Fate.

Fate blinked, but Arika jumped in. "Oh! My uniform! I left it in the laundry room last night by accident, I was going to wash it this morning! Thanks for finding it!"

Shiho smirked. "An obvious lie!"

Arika blinked. "What? But I'm not lying!"

"Do you really mean to tell me?" Shiho said slowly. "That you have no knowledge of how this uniform got to that despicable shop 'Backstage?'"

Fate gasped. "Shiho, I can't believe you!"

"Well now, seems someone knows something about it...." Shiho grinned maliciously. "And I've heard you and Nanoha are a little short on pocket money. Of course, she's even more short, so maybe you're in it together."

Chie sighed and tried to step in. "You're aware how Otome are idolized, right Arika?" The pigtailed girl nodded. "Well, there are shops that cater to those fans. Most of it's pretty harmless. Posters, copies of announcements, that kind of thing."

Fate sighed. "But some of it can get disgusting."

Akane stepped in, seeing Fate about to go off on a tear. "One of the most valuable items are real Garderobe student uniforms. For a common student who hasn't had any exposure, it can easily be...uhm...how do I say this in Free Realms money, Chie?"

Chie considered for a moment how to put it to Arika. "It would buy all your after-school sweets for your entire two years, and probably all the outside-school clothing you might need for that same period, including jewelry and makeup."

Arika blinked. Then Fate continued. "Our uniforms are the same size. There's no way to tell it apart. And the uniform of a Coral who has gained international attention and headlines with her ordinary reputation could make considerably more." Arika blinked a few more times, still not getting it.

"And for a pristine uniform from a girl who's just been in news all over the world!" Shiho laughed. "Why, you might even be able to name your own price to a speculator! You could easily get enough for several payments on your tuition, and a new uniform besides."

Akane glared at Shiho, but then nodded. "I'm afraid that's the truth of it. Since the uniform could be either of yours..."

Shiho looked to open her mouth, but the door to the Torias' office slammed open, and Miss Maria was standing there. "You two will come with me at once. This is a very serious matter, too serious for the Torias." Miss Maria glared at Shiho, who blanched. "We will be more fair and strict about it than you possibly could. Any objections?"

Shiho shook her head, wondering whether Fate or Miss Maria was scarier.

*****

Standing in the Headmaster's office, again. Fate reflected that this was getting to be an uncomfortably common occurrence.

"What are we going to do about you two?" Natsuki shook her head.

"Headmaster! I swear that, whatever else I may have done, I wouldn't sell a uniform, let alone someone else's!" Fate looked to be on the edge of tears, apparently emotionally drained from the earlier encounter. Natsuki looked sympathetic.

"I actually believe you, Miss Harlaown, but you must admit that this looks bad. You have to admit to having money issues." She looked nervous.

Fate bit her lip. "Honestly, it's not that bad. Nanoha wanted to take a part-time job, and that would be the end of it if you'd let her."

Natsuki nodded. "You have my permission...which just leaves you, Arika." She held up a hand. "You wouldn't even have had any way of knowing this before today, so I'm not inclined to believe you did it either."

The door picked this moment to slam open, and Shiho Huit came charging through, dragging Miya behind her. "Hold it! I have a witness here! I say a WITNESS! I can prove Fate Testarosa Harlaown's story isn't true!"

Miya looked awfully embarrassed, and Natsuki didn't blame her. The Headmaster just looked between the pair. "All right, what is it?"

"I saw Fate in the hallways last night. She had a uniform with her." Miya turned red. "I needed to clean mine...I'm afraid I was sneaking back from the laundry room."

Fate blinked. "Doesn't this just incriminate you too? After all, we both had uniforms with us..."

Shiho started to sneak off, when Miss Maria stepped in her way. "Miss Huit...thank you for bringing this to our attention. Now, if you'll cease interrupting..."

Shiho blanched. "Yes Ma'am."

Natsuki sighed. "All right...for the time being I'll overlook the matter of the uniform. Since all of you were breaking the rules, however, we'll have to confine you to the dormitory. Also, a full inspection of your belongings will take place. All three of you."

"All four of you." Miss Maria glared at Shiho. "Your behavior is rather suspicious for someone who had nothing to hide, Shiho Huit. And I, for one, would just like to be absolutely sure that a member of the Torias isn't involved in something so...shameful."

*****

Akane and Chie sighed. "This is such a bother." They were standing in the shared quarters of Fate and Nanoha. Their roommate had washed out the previous semester despite the pair's best efforts to help her, and so they were in the room alone. The two girls were standing by the door as Chie and Akane set about their task of carefully tearing the room apart.

"Is this really necessary?" Nanoha asked.

"I'm sorry Nanoha," Akane replied back, sounding genuinely contrite. "This is a very serious matter. I know you're friends...the whole school is convinced you're lovers, actually." Fate blushed while Nanoha just looked puzzled. "So we're checking your things too, just in case."

Akane blushed. "Oh my...Fate." Fate's eyes widened as Akane pulled up a picture of her and Nanoha. Nanoha was at least suitably if ornately dressed, a variant of a school uniform with a very long skirt and various protective bands added. But, in the picture, Fate was wearing little more than a black swim-suit with thigh-high stockings and some armor plating that was little more than decoration, along with a pleated pink skirt attached directly to the torso. A few extra belts and a long cape completed the ensemble. "Please tell me you don't dress like this on a regular basis..."

Fate muttered and stammered. "Erm, well, I suppose it's none of my business, so long as you don't do it on campus...and we've got all your clothing laid out here, and I don't see anything like that..." Akane smiled

Nanoha blinked. "What? That's a perfectly normal thing for Fate to be wearing."

Fate was tempted to smack Nanoha for the first time in many years.

*****

"Shiho Huit!" Miss Maria held out a little notebook full of names and spiral designs. "Would you care to explain this?"

"Well, I, uhm..." Shiho looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Natsuki frowned and took the notebook from Miss Maria to glance in it. "It looks like some kind of totaling scheme...and some of these girls are the ones who had 'accidents' last trimester!" Natsuki's eyes widened. "We'll have to discuss this as a separate issue, Miss Huit. Rest assured, you haven't heard the last of this." Natsuki and Miss Maria left without another word.

"But...I..."

*****

Natsuki sighed. "That was a waste of time..." She threw down the notebook from Shiho's room. "That's all we got out of it, and it's barely enough to demote Shiho from the Torias. If I want to."

Shizuru shrugged. "We already recovered the missing uniform. It was a long-shot at best." She quietly handed over a cup of tea. "Unless we can find who sold it, we'll probably never know how it got into the shop in the first place. And they were surprisingly uncooperative with me."

"They know you can't do anything to them in the city. We're not the police Shizuru." Natsuki frowned. "Well, those girls have made some obvious friends, at least. Maybe we'll get lucky."

*****

Chie looked down into her own cup of tea. "This is a mess, Akane." She slowly swirled the tea around. "Shiho suspended from the Torias, three Corals confined to their quarters, and I heard Nanoha is taking out her frustrations in combat practice again."

Akane winced. "I know."

Chie looked over at her fellow Pearl. "You know, if you've got an idea for getting out of this mess, I could stand to hear it before Nanoha's the only Coral attending classes."

Akane smiled.

*****

Arika was laying back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Nina came in and reflected that she'd been like that since wake-up call that morning. She glanced at the clock, then shrugged. She went to her desk to grab her books for the afternoon study sessions, when Arika suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Nina? Do you hate me?" Nina couldn't help but notice tears streaming down Arika's face at that, even though the other girl's voice was calm. She continued without waiting for an answer. "I've never been to a real school before, you know? I thought it would be great, but now it turns out someone hates me. Hates me enough to get me kicked out."

Nina actually bit her lip, but she decided that Arika needed a dose of reality. "If you can't handle that, you should leave." Arika blinked the tears out of her eyes and sat up. "I told you before, we're not friends here. We're rivals! Isn't this supposed to be your dream!?" Nina's voice rose. "You fought against me to the point where I nearly killed you because you wouldn't stay down like a girl with some sense! Was all that really for nothing just because someone doesn't like you?" Nina suddenly ran out, leaving Arika sitting confused.

*****

That idiot! Nina thought to herself. Suddenly she screamed and launched a side-kick against a nearby tree, when she heard a voice above her.

"WoahwoahWOAH!!!" Nao almost fell out of the tree, but managed to turn it into a graceful flip and landed on the ground nearby. "What's gotten into you Nina? I was just about to doze off up there?"

"Nao-oneesama?!" Nina blinked, then smiled. "Say...aren't you familiar with the city?" Nao nodded. "Do you know the people at that...store?" Nina pressed. Nao nodded again, and smiled.

"Now that you mention it, I really should uphold school traditions now and again. In my own way." Nao's smile grew wider, like a cat about to pounce on its' mouse. "And of course, finding the real culprit will piss that Shiho girl off to no end. Let's go."

Nina paused. "No offense Nao, but let's go pick up someone else first. Not that I don't trust your friends, but we might need a little something other than muscle once we find out who it really was."

Nao affected boredom "...sure, why not? The more Corals, the more chances to corrupt you."

*****

Irina and Erstin stood before Miss Maria in supplication. The schoolmarm stared narrowly at her. "You two want permission to go out into the city?"

Erstin nodded. "Akane-oneesama and Chie-oneesama already said it was okay."

Miss Maria sighed. "Well, if those two okayed it, even with everything going on, I suppose it's all right. Please be aware that you'll be held to the Pearl cufew time for a week-night. Back inside the gates no later than five o'clock, or you'll no get dinner. If you're intending to eat out, you can be back by six."

Irina smiled. "Thank you Miss Maria."

"Remember to wear your school uniforms at all times while off campus. You don't have permission for any volunteer work, or a part-time job, so you have no excuse," the old schoolmarm continued.

"Yes Miss Maria," Erstin smiled and nodded.

"And if you are caught within two miles of the 'Backstage' shop, I will place you in the punishment room for the rest of the trimester. Suspended by your ankles."

Both of them gulped "....yes Miss Maria."

*****

A few hours later, Irina, Arika, Fate, and Erstin stood out in front of the fanciest cafe in town. Fate kept one restraining hand on Arika's shoulder, since the girl seemed about to take off into orbit from all the excitement.

"Please calm down, Arika. We're here to investigate, not to sight-see. Although perhaps Akane's friend will treat us in the restaurant." Fate said quietly. Arika blinked, but complied.

A very fancy sports car pulled up, and Irina grinned. "That's the newest MP-5 model. That's him." A young man, wearing a royal coat and fine pants, stepped out of the convertible. He brushed some brown hair out of his eyes and, seeming unaffected by the mid-day sun, walked over to the Corals.

"Some of Akane's classmates, I see." He glanced around. "Uhm...where is she?"

"I'm sorry," Fate and Erstin apologized together. Fate gestured, and Erstin finished. "She couldn't make it herself, she needed to distract Miss Maria for a bit."

"Ah, I understand." The boy said. "I went to the store, just as promised. Let's get out of this hot sun." He smiled and bowed. "My name is Kazu Krau-Zeku, prince of Cartair. I attend Windbloom University" The girls bowed as well, and then they hustled in.

Once everyone had their order, Irina whipped out a notepad while Fate leaned forward seriously. "Kazu, you said you went to the shop. Did you see anything unusual?" Fate asked. He shook his head.

"There were a couple of other uniforms." Kazu responded. "But they looked like replicas, I think. It's easy to tell the cheap knockoffs from the real deal."

Fate nodded as Irina wrote frantically in her notebook. "Were you able to question the person who purchased the dress."

Kazu nodded seriously. "He said the young man wasn't one of their regulars. They didn't really remember much about him. The dress came in with a number of stains on it, so they decided to wash it. Like it had been in the trash-can. In fact, that's where the guy said he got it, the trash can?"

Fate frowned. "Well, I suppose that helps."

"I'm sorry I couldn't find out more." Kazu sighed. "These places don't deal with just anyone, and I'm far too well-known in the same circles that Otome fans track."

Fate smiled. "Don't worry, you've actually been quite helpful. We know the uniform wound up in the trash, we just need to figure out how and why."

*****

The girls left the cafe, looking a bit dejected, when an Artai limo pulled up. "Hey, four Corals out on a date? That'll be a scandal. Hey Antsy."

"Don't call me that." Arika pouted.

"Huh, something happen? Oh, right, I heard you sold your uniform." Arika stuck her tongue out. "Well, you are flat broke," He continued.

"I've got a plan!" Arika countered.

Sergei smirked. "Well, if you do, then I guess there's nothing to worry about. But if you were just hoping to attract some rich sponsor, you're wasting your time."

Arika stuck her tongue out. "I'm sure that someone out there who's cool and sophisticated would do it, but I'm going to pay my own way."

Sergei laughed amiably. "That's the spirit, Antsy." He glanced around. "Look, it's getting a little late, and I know two of you are in enough trouble that you don't want to be seen. Hop in."

The girls couldn't move fast enough.

*****

Several hours after that, Nina and Nanoha were standing in the Rorschach Bar. A dive if there ever was one, the walls were dingy, the room filled with smoke, and the patrons were leering at a nervous Nina and an oblivious Nanoha. The pair were wearing silk chenogasms borrowed from Nina's closet.

"I feel like an underage-" Nina whispered, but one of the guys they were with, wearing yellow pants and white-and-pink-striped shirts shushed her.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you," the big one said. "Boss' orders." Nina nodded.

Nao walked in, dressed like the rest of her gang, behind a particularly sleazy looking guy who walked up to the bar.

"Yo, barkeep," Mr. Sleazy called out. "I just got me an unexpected payday. One of your finest!" Nao slunk up behind him.

"Care to make it two?" Nao whispered seductively from behind him. He grinned.

"Yeah, sure babe, pull up a stool." Mr Sleazy smirked, apparently thinking his night was going to get a whole lot better still. Nao leaned on the bar, though, and his eyes went wide.

"Then care to tell me what you were doing on my turf?" The boys with the two Corals all stood up and cracked their knuckles.

"Juliet! Oh GOD! I swear! I found it on the sidewalk! I SWEAR!" Mr Sleazy's confidence had mysteriously abandoned him.

Nao grinned. "That's what you told the man at 'Backstage.' Now, I wanna hear all the sleazy little details he didn't care about..."

Mr. Sleazy's screams lasted awhile.

*****

The four Corals ascended the stairs just in time for the first bell to ring. "Just made it!" Chie pronounced as they passed the gates. Then they turned as they heard a delighted laugh and saw a dust cloud approaching them. "Did you find anything out?"

"Not much" Fate admitted. "But it's a start."

The dust cloud stopped and a girl in blue materialized out of it. "Oh, is it true is it true is it true?" Mashiro asked, her blue eyes shining with hope.

"Is what true?" Fate asked.

"Did you two really screw up after getting that rude girl into the school?" Mashiro was all but beaming. "And by selling a uniform, no less?

"Did you really come all this way just to laugh at us?!" Arika screamed, outraged.

"Yes, that's exactly why! I ran as soon as I got through all my work." Mashiro took a deep breath and launched into a hearty "Oh-HOHOHOHOHO!" as Aoi came running up.

"Mashiro..." Aoi gasped for air. "You still have two hundred reports to sign!" She stopped and blushed when Chie winked at her. Fate caught the gesture and smiled, then turned serious again.

"So, you came as soon as you finished all your work, huh?" Fate seemed amused, and Mashiro groaned. But then she smiled.

"Well, I think Mikoto should come and laugh with us. Mikoto! MIKOTO!" Mashiro called out. The black cat popped out from around the corner, carrying Tomoe's handkerchief. It was horribly stained, both from the mushroom soup the day before and from having been thrown out. Irina paused, and stared. "I've got it! GET THAT CAT!"

"What?" Mashiro blinked, and was confused. Everybody else shrugged, and started running after the rotund feline.

*****

Miss Maria sighed as she realized the girls she had let out had missed their deadline. She was just about to go to their dorms to wait for them when she heard voices.

"He's going for the kitchens!"

"Cut him off!"

"Don't stop now, we've almost got him."

"MRRRROW!"

Miss Maria's jaw actually dropped as Mikoto came tearing around the corner, being chased by no less than six students, including two of her Torias, and the Queen of Windbloom. She reacted quickly, though, and her jaw set.

"Stop this foolishness at ONCE!" Mikoto stopped and actually dropped the handkerchief.

The girls were not as lucky, and plowed into each other and fell over, creating a dog-pile.

Miss Maria sighed. "Headmaster's Office. All of you lot. NOW."

*****

Irina stood before the Headmaster's desk. On one side of the room, Arika, Fate, and Erstin stood at attention. On the other, the Torias were a little more relaxed, with Nao leaning against the wall. Mashiro was in a comfortable easy chair to watch, with Mikoto in her lap.

"I don't know why you brought me here..." Nao muttered before Irina began.

Irina smiled. "I believe I may be able to explain this incident, but first, may I examine the dress?" Natsuki looked skeptical, but pulled out Arika's dress, and went to smooth it out on the table, when Irina stopped her with a gesture. "I think the evidence is right here, but if you smooth it out any more, it may be gone." She went to work carefully. "That's it! I've found it!" She turned. "The criminal is none other than...." She made a pointing gesture, swinging over all those present before coming to rest on Mashiro and Mikoto "That CAT!"

"Ridiculous!" Mashiro countered. "Baseless accusations!"

"Oh really?" Irina grinned. "The dress was splashed with Mushroom Soup. That's Mikoto's favorite, is it not?" Mashiro gulped, but nodded. Irina continued. "The same soup was on the napkin." Mikoto mrred. "Undoubtedly, Mikoto grabbed the dress from where it was left, and pulled it out to the garbage dumpsters where it picked up more stains. This explains the condition of the dress. Then someone else picked it up and sold it after Mikoto lost interest."

"And what proof do you have it was Mikoto who left it there?" Mashiro was looking angrier and angrier.

"Simple!" Irina pointed at spots on the handkerchief and dress. "It's small because they ironed it, but you can clearly see the tooth-marks!"

Everybody was silent, so Irina finished. "So you see, the fact that the dress was lost, the way it got out, and the fact that it was sold, are all unrelated."

"Mikoto would never do such a thing!" Mashiro said. Irina grinned, and intentionally knocked the handkerchief onto the ground.

In seconds, Mikoto had leaped out of Mashiro's arms, grabbed the piece of cloth, and run out the door. Mashiro stared, then got angry. "Baseless lies!" She got up and chased after her cat.

Natsuki stared a moment longer, then coughed. "Very well...it seems the matter of the dress is now in Princess Mashiro's hands. I'll lift the dormitory restrictions and reinstate both of you at once."

"As for Miss Huit...the notebook we found was quite . . . disappointing. There's no proof either way. But, between this and your attempted handling of the recent situation, I'm afraid I have to penalize your standing five points."

Shiho's jaw dropped. "But...but you can't! I'm only two points ahead of..."

Natsuki coughed. "Yes, well..that's why Miss Zipang is here." She turned to the aforementioned redhead. "Miss Zipang, I understand your aversion to the position, but the school's rules are clear. You are now Pearl Number 3, and therefore you are being promoted to the Torias. Effective immediately."

Nao made a face of utter disgust. "Oh well, it'll only be temporary, I'm sure."

*****

Miss Maria was standing next to Natsuki after everyone had filed out. For a long time, neither said anything. Finally, Miss Maria couldn't handle the silence anymore. "Are you sure it's all right, accepting a ludicrous explanation like that?"

"Let it go, Miss Maria," Natsuki sighed. "We still have the big problem to deal with."

*****

The next morning, the Corals were all sitting at the table again, laughing just like always.

"Yeah, but I can't believe it." Yayoi giggled. "The cat caused all this trouble?"

Tomoe smiled. "Well, it would have been difficult if it had ended up being one of us. Whoever did it would certainly be in trouble."

Miya blanched and stood up. Nanoha and Nina quickly finished their meals.

*****

Miya ran to the bathroom and began splashing water on her face, a panicked look on her face. The door opened behind her, and Nina and Nanoha stepped through. Nanoha quickly stuck a plunger through the door-handle, to prevent it from opening easily. Nina just frowned.

"If you're that scared of what you've done," Nina said with narrowed eyes. "maybe next time you'll consider your actions more carefully."

Nanoha sighed and bit her lip. "Miya...why did you do it?"

"...do what?" Miya asked, trembling so hard that Nanoha's protective instincts kicked in and she walked over to give the girl a hug.

Nina just shook her head. "Miya, we know it was you. The man who sold the dress...we tracked him down." Miya shook her head, unable to escape from Nanoha. "He saw you...we don't know why he was on campus, probably looking to get a picture or something.

"You threw it in the trash and covered it up." Nina continued. "Then the cat got it out, and he saw what it was."

Nanoha sighed. "I really want to know why."

Miya shook her head, broke down, and cried.

*****

"Should we report her?" Nina asked.

Nanoha shook her head. "We'd have to explain how we found out, for one thing. And for another, I think she's learned her lesson. She won't do anything that stupid again."

Nina nodded. "Just so you know, I only did this for Fate. Arika, I could care less about."

Nanoha just laughed.

*****

At the end of the day, Arika was called into the Headmaster's office. "Arika, a letter arrived for you today. It's from an anonymous patron. He says your mother helped him..." Natsuki was grinning from ear to ear as she spoke. "If you accept, the first payment is already here. There's just one condition, in that you have to write to him. I'll take your answer in the morning."

Arika shook her head. "No need...I'll do it. No one needs another problem like this one!"

Natsuki smiled.

End of Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: Sorry this took much longer than the first three parts. The mystery aspects made this more complicated than the more action-oriented first parts, but this and the next part will be good practice for the much bigger mysteries to come._

About Nanoha having the "White Devil" nickname. I know it's a fan nickname, but it makes sense to me that the TSAB culture would hit her with some moniker or another, That one fits as well as anyway.  
Also, while it's a ways off, there will be a side-chapter based on the reports the TSAB makes from Earl. If you have any questions about the world or its' inhabitants, drop me a PM and I'll happily see if I can work it in if we get that far.

And if you think Mikoto's behavior is awfully strange in a convenient way, stay tuned. You'll have an answer to that one about chapter 10 or so (at this rate)  



	5. Chapter 5: Something in the Water

Chapter 5: There's Something In The Water

"All's well that ends well, I guess." Nanoha leaned over the side of her bunk to look down at Fate.

The blonde girl just sighed. "I guess I really screwed that up. I'm just glad I chickened out when Miya saw me."

Nanoha winced. "About that. You're definitely not getting out again soon." Fate looked up to see Nanoha's apologetic face. "Miss Maria's stalking the halls triple-time after the last incident. It's impossible now."

Fate sighed. "Next time you're in the nurse's office, see if you can't root through her desk. Use Raising Heart's sealing mode." Nanoha nodded.

"I just hope I find something."

*****

Arika sat at her desk. On her left, the neatly-written letter from her new patron, laying out a simple request. On the right, a pile of blank stationery. In the waste-basket, several discarded sheets of paper.

It was night-time, the moon just starting to rise high enough over the horizon that it could be seen in the windows. Nina had already put on her pajamas and was laying down on top of the covers, waiting for Arika to either get tired or, more likely, the lights-out bell. Erstin walked over to Arika and waved her hand in front of the other girl's eyes.

No reaction. She tried again. Nothing. "Arika?"

"UWAHHH!" Arika jumped up out of her seat and threw the pen into the air. It hit Nina on the back of the head, but she just picked it up, put it back on the desk, then turned to lay down facing away from the room again. Erstin smiled.

"A little lost on what to say?" Erstin asked.

"Uh-huh." Arika started to mope.

Erstin picked up the letter and looked at it. "The writing is really neat and stiff. I'm guessing it's a man." Arika nodded.

"All he really says is that my mother helped him out. I don't even know who my mother is." Arika said, nearly despondent, then turned to Nina. "Hey, Nina, what do you think I should write?"

"I don't know." Nina said acidly. "It's your responsibility, so just say what you want to. It's what you always do."

"So mean, Nina..." Arika saw Nina's unprotected flank, and decided to get even by leaning in and running a finger just over the sides of her stomach.

Nina gasped .

Erstin stared.

Arika stared.

Nina blushed.

Nobody moved for a few moments after that, then Arika's lips turned upwards in a malevolent grin. "Oooh, looks like I found Nina's secret weakness!" The pigtailed girl moved in on Nina, twitching her fingers threateningly.

"No, Arika, don't!" That was all Nina could get out before the tickling began. Arika began leaning further and further over Nina, determined to get at every inch of the helpless girl's body.

Erstin blushed as Nina's laughs, cries of panic, and moans began to blend together while Arika continued her relentless assault.

*****

Arika reflected on the fact that she was learning about so many things at Garderobe Academy. Math, science, proper behavior, friendship, rivalry, history, economics...

The various qualities of being launched on a ballistic trajectory was one of the few she felt she could really do without.

In this case, Nina had really slammed her around before launching her into the sky. She had weakly tried to brace herself for the fall, but she was so dizzy that, when it came, she made an impact crater almost two feet deep. Vaguely, she gave it a nine-point-two for form, and a perfect ten for painfulness. Just short of hurting enough to make her numb to the damage it caused.

"That...was for last night." Nina said. "Don't you ever, ever, ever try that again." With that, Coral One started to walk away. Thus, she missed Arika forcing herself painfully to her feet.

After a few seconds, Arika shrugged the pain off. "All right Nina, you made your point. But I'm not done yet!" She ran at Nina and caught her in a flying tackle. They tussled for a few seconds, completely disregarding any and all rules of Mai-battling.

It was Nina's turn for reflection as Miss Yukariko's arrows lanced at them from out of nowhere, separating the squabbling pair and pinning them to the side of the hill. "Miss Yumemiya! Miss Wong! You must conduct yourselves with grace in a mai-battle!"

Nina looked over to scold Arika, but just sighed. The girl was too far out of it to listen.

Nearby, Nanoha and Fate were watching this altercation. While everyone else in class was shocked by the levels of violence and destruction, they were commenting. Fate smiled first. "That was a pretty good move by Nina."

Nanoha nodded. "They're becoming good friends, too." Fate gave her friend a weird look, then shrugged.

*****

Miss Yukariko looked at her newest pair of problem students, one new, one familiar. Nina and Arika were seated in chairs in the hallway, faces turned from each other. Nao came up on this scene. "I'm very busy, Miss Yukariko. They made me a member of the Torias without asking, and it's really a pain."

Miss Yukariko blushed. "I'm sorry Nao, but I heard you don't have any helper underclassmen left. I know you tried your best." Nao gestured for her to get to the point. "I'm sorry, but I was wondering if..."

Nao blinked, and looked at the pair. "Them?" Miss Yukariko nodded. Nao thought it over for a second. "I don't really have any choice, do I? Oh well. Come on you two..."

Arika and Nina stood up and followed Nao. Without looking at each other.

*****

The next day, Nina stood apart from her usual friends as they all clustered around Arika in the locker room. Everyone was changing quite casually. Fate smiled and gently checked Arika over for bruises, taking advantage of the opportunity. "So, Nao is going to be your helper?"

Arika nodded. "Yeah...what does that mean anyway?"

Erstin smiled. "Your helper is an upperclassman who is supposed to help you out with class-work. Tutoring in your bad subjects, a sparring partner..."

Irina's grin was altogether more lascivious. "But in exchange, you have to do everything she wants. Clean her room, do her chores, help in the bath, everything. Even if she wants you to-"

Fate cut her off. "But they won't make you."

Nanoha blinked. "Wants her to do what?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Fate said, with just a hint of disappointment in her voice. Nanoha blinked owlishly.

Finally settling on the safer course of action, Nanoha grinned and looked back to Arika. "So, what had Nina so upset? She doesn't usually forget herself like that. It was kind of encouraging, actually. She's finally looking past all these silly rules." Everyone stared at her for a moment, but no one was brave enough to point out she'd gotten Yukariarrowed for doing so. Arika grinned, and leaned in to whisper.

Moments later, Irina looked over at Nina. "...R-e-e-aallly?" Irina kept her voice low, and she sneaked over to Nina and very gently ran a finger down the girl's bare back, eliciting a gasp of shock and a blush. Quickly she turned back to Arika even as the whole locker room froze. "Wow, that's sexy!"

Arika grinned and nodded. "Isn't it though?" They were keeping their voices quiet. Nanoha, however, didn't.

"Oooh, I wanna try!"

Nina's jaw dropped and she started making warding gestures. "No, wait, please, Nanoha! Stop! Don't!" It was no good though, as one of the Twin Terrors moved in for the kill. Nina groaned as she barely managed to get herself to land right, Nanoha tickling her much like Arika had the other night, while the whole locker room looked on.

Fate suppressed a small chuckle and put a hand on Nanoha's shoulder. "Nanoha, I think you're making Nina uncomfortable."

Nanoha blushed in embarrassment "Oh, I'm sorry Nina." She stopped and helped the other girl up. Nina sighed.

"I know you didn't mean anything malicious Nanoha. I'm not sure how I know, but..." Then she turned towards Arika. "HER, on the other hand."

Arika gulped. "Uhm, Nina, calm down, I don't see what the big deal is."

"A-RI-KAAAAAAA!"

The following events were forgotten later by the agreement of all witnesses.

*****

Lunch-time at Garderobe Academy. For many, a chance to unwind and socialize from a day of hard classes. For some, it was an opportunity to catch up on homework or even a few minutes of sleep.

For Shiho Huit, formerly of the Torias, it was a chance to get information and scheme her revenge for her loss of position.

"Really?" She asked her favorite Coral of the moment. In this case, it was Yayoi. Miya was sort of sitting there, looking positively terrified. Weak.

"Yeah! Everybody saw it! Nanoha started tickling Nina in the locker room for no real reason today." Yayoi grinned. "I thought she was totally in to Fate, too! It was..." Yayoi turned red. "Nina looked like she was enjoying it."

Shiho grinned in a way that made Miya edge back. "And what about our three other girls? Arika, Nanoha, and Fate?"

Miya gulped, thinking back to the bathroom. "Uhm...I don't really know Nanoha or Fate that well, so I couldn't..." She bit her lip nervously, but luckily she was saved from answering by Yayoi.

"Well, Arika can't swim!" The tiny girl said. "I overheard her in the locker room. She said she was really looking forward to it!" She paused. "Fate seemed nervous, I wonder if she can't swim too well either."

Shiho's eyes were glinting with malevolent mischief. This was too good an opportunity to pass up.

*****

Shiho glanced over her shoulder. She would really prefer to be doing this at night, but since Juliet had taken her rightful place she knew she didn't have an excuse.

Surprise surprise, Miss Huit has some connection to reality.

Her school bag was stuffed with the traditional robes of her family. She dragged a large cooler, usually used for drinks at lunch with her minions, behind her to a pond in the school woods. There was a dock, and the soggy shore gave rise to a number of cattails. The sun was shining brightly, and that would make her goal here harder. But she would do it! Yes. "I'll spin them all!" She cried out to no one.

Crickets chirped.

Shiho quickly threw off her Pearl uniform, breaking yet another school rule or three in the process, and put on the robes. The loopy girl opened up the cooler and filled it with pond-water, easily hefting it back onto the dock. Then she sat down and assumed a lotus position. The next step would take absolute concentration, balance, and focus on her goal.

"Spin, spin, spin, spin, red spirals, blue spirals, yellow spirals, spin spin SPIN!" When the moment was right, she whipped out her doll and attached a microphone and began spinning. "Spinspinspinspinspin!"

At first, nothing seemed to happen, but slowly the pond developed whirlpools. Shiho continued, even as glowing golden eyes appeared. "SPIN FASTER! SPINSPINSPIN!" Slowly at first, then faster and faster, little splashes appeared in the water near her. Shiho laughed maniacally.

After a few minutes more of this, the spirals in the water stopped, and so did the splashing. Shiho panted with exertion and grinned triumphantly. She closed the lid on the cooler, then took off her robes and put her uniform back on. Then she dragged everything back to the school.

*****

The next day, the Coral classes were all gathered together for physical education. In a blue and white swimsuit, one of Garderobe's traditional uniforms, they were all uncomfortably aware of their audience.

Nanoha grinned at Arika, trying to ignore a pair of eyes on her. "So, are you ready for your first time in the water, Arika?"

"Yeah!" Arika grinned. "...well, that's what I'd _like_ to say, but someone turned up in a weird swimsuit."

"My swimsuit is not weird!" Mashiro jumped out of her lawn-chair, nearly tripping as she stalked towards Arika. Aoi had to scramble to keep the umbrella up. "I'll have you know that this swimsuit was passed down through the Windbloom family line since the days of the Old World!" Nanoha reflected that the Old World had weird tastes in swimsuits, since it looked exactly like a one-piece uniform from a middle school in one of those cheesy anime, right down to characters that vaguely resembled kanji across the chest.

"Weird weird it's weird!" Arika stuck out her tongue after teasing Mashiro, who wasn't having any if it.

"Take that back!" Mashiro stomped on the ground and looked angry.

Arika laughed. "Wow, you look even weirder with your legs out like that."

Nanoha decided to step in before there was another international incident. "Now now, Arika, I think that's enough."

Arika pouted. "Well, why is she here anyway? Don't you have subjects to gloat at?"

Mashiro grinned. "Yeah, but I heard you can't swim, and I've just got to see this."

Arika growled and tried to launch herself at Mashiro, but Nanoha stepped in and threw her arms around Arika's waist. "No, Arika! We have class!"

Fate was just getting out of the locker room and running over to see what the commotion was about when Mashiro made her second mistake of the day. Or possibly her third.

"Oh, it's the other girl who can't swim!" Mashiro looked positively ecstatic. "I'm really looking forward to seeing you mess up too."

"Nanoha?" Fate said evenly.

"...yes?" Nanoha gulped.

"Let Arika go."

Coming out of the locker room, Erstin chuckled at the antics. She turned to Nina. "Wow, they really seem to get along well."

Nina snorted. "Of course they do, they're all idiots." She noted idly that Arika seemed to be about to get Mashiro into a headlock despite Nanoha trying to dislodge them when Miss Yukariko called the class to order. Nanoha managed to gently pry Arika off the Queen of Windbloom and they took their places at the back of the class formation.

Yukariko sighed softly to herself and put her bow back down. "Class, today we'll be doing a bit of warmup, and then we'll go straight into time trials. I want everyone to do their best...now, except for Miss Yumemiya, please get into the water."

Arika blinked, looking disappointed, but followed as Yukariko led her to a shaded-in area. "Arika, I know you've never been in water over your head before, being from the Free Lands and all." She gestured. "So for today, I just want you to work on overcoming your natural instincts and stick your face into this bowl with your eyes open."

"Okay! This will be easy, just like washing my face!" Arika grinned.

"Good. I'll be back in a bit to check on your progress, then." Yukariko moved off to work with the rest of the students.

Once the teacher was gone. Arika's grin widened. "All right..." She leaned back, then pushed her head towards the water. At the last second, she felt her muscles seize up. "Huh?" She tried again, and got the same result.

A warm tickling of breath on her ear informed her that someone was close. She turned to look, and Mashiro was standing there close, grinning. Arika stuck out her tongue and then tried one more time. Finally, desperate not to be embarrassed in front of this little girl, she pushed herself up into a hand-stand, balancing on the vase and trying to lower herself in that way. She didn't realize how slippery it would be, though. Just when she was a few inches up her hands slipped and she fell into the water, and punched a hole in the basin.

Mashiro's laughter could be heard all around the pool. Everyone tried to ignore it.

*****

Some time later, the girls were queued up in the pool while Miss Yukariko went to track down another bowl for Arika. While they were supposed to be doing water exercises, most were chatting in their lanes. Or watching Arika and Mashiro not try to kill each other.

One thing none of them were doing was checking the bushes by the pool. If they had, a lot of trouble might have been saved. There was Shiho, having traded her robes and school uniform for a set of camo fatigues and face-paint.

Didn't help much, since her hair was still bright pink.

The girl started going into her schtick, whispering "spin spin spin" quietly while turning the handle on her voodoo doll.

Erstin, Nina, Nanoha, and Fate had, by some coincidence all ended up in a cluster together. They weren't really chatting, just waiting for the class to move to the next phase when Erstin suddenly jumped and blushed. She looked around, and Nanoha glanced at her.

"Hey, what's wro-EEP!" Nanoha jumped visibly and turned bright red. She turned around and looked behind her at Fate oddly.

Erstin shook her head. "Uhm....nothing. Must have been my imagination." Then, just as suddenly as the first time, the blushed again with a little 'ulp' sound. She knew _that_ hadn't been her imagination, so she turned around and looked behind her. "Uhm, Nina, you shouldn't do that. I mean, we're both girls, and...well...uhm." Erstin flushed in embarrassment "I mean, I guess if you really want to it's fine, but..."

Nina started getting seriously weirded out and put her hand on Erstin's forehead. Erstin just flushed more.

Nanoha gulped very slowly and turned around, giving Fate a _very_ strange look as she felt something brush right along her inner thigh. "Fate, what are you doing?"

Fate blushed a little right back. "Nothing."

All around the pool, this scene started repeating itself as Corals suddenly felt phantom fingers brushing all over them. But in the middle of it, Nanoha started to laugh, then spun around repeatedly. "Okay, who's doing that?"

All at once, it all stopped, and everyone looked at Nanoha. "Uhmm....nothing." Everyone checked the water around them, but couldn't see a thing.

Yukariko picked that moment to come over. "All right! Everybody line up for time trials! One line, please." Everybody started swimming out, but nobody wanted to admit that they'd been felt up my something they couldn't see to the instructor, so they did what was asked. Shiho waited for her moment.

Eventually, Nina stepped up onto the diving block. Nanoha smiled. "Good luck, Nina!"

"GO!"

Nina leaped off the block and executed a graceful dive into the water. Once she surfaced she was off like a shot. Everyone watched, and comments increased. Nina was the best swimmer in the school, and today she was in rare form. That is, until something happened.

The first hint that anything was wrong was when Nina cried out, the exact same way as she had when Arika and Irina had tickled her. This stopped her momentum cold, but it didn't stop there. Nina flailed her arms about, trying to get a grip on something, anything, to stem the tide, but the flicks and touches and rubs just kept on coming from everywhere. Her head slipped under the water, and she desperately pushed to get some buoyancy She took a big gasp of air, but she was left to fend off her attackers.

And nearby, Shiho continued to mutter "spin spin spin" to no one.

Yukariko tried to get her sweater off to jump in to save them, but everyone was shocked when Arika leaped over the entire crowd, shouting "Nina!"

Mashiro gasped in shock and ran towards the water after her. "Arika you idiot! _You can't swim!_"

Nanoha growled and pushed her way through the crowd, jumping into the water afterward...and almost immediately ran into the same problem Nina had, gasping and laughing. Fortunately she was still at the shallow end of the pool. Yukariko jumped off as Fate quickly grabbed a life-pole for Nanoha to grab on to.

Nina felt herself fading. She knew she had taken water into her lungs, but right now she didn't feel that way. She was just...floating, the world slowly fading to black as she saw a beautiful woman with brown pigtails slowly falling towards her. Vaguely, she realized that it must be Arika, but she just didn't have the strength to reach out.

Then Nina's world faded to black completely, and she knew nothing else.

*****

Nina awoke next and looked around. She saw her father, and a pair of purple eyes. She groaned. "Nanoha, you've got to stop doing this to me." Everybody paused and looked pointedly at Nanoha.

"Nyahaha...it really wasn't me this time." Nanoha played with her ponytail nervously. "You were drowning, remember?"

Nina groaned and tried to sit up. She saw that, in addition to her father and Nanoha, Arika, Erstin, and Nurse Yohko were in the room. Then she noticed something else.

She was only wearing a bed sheet. Blushing, and noting Erstin's blush when it nearly fell off, she held it firmly in place.

Yohko smiled. "You're very lucky, Nina. Just about everyone jumped in to try to save you."

"Nyahaha...I guess I wasn't much help, though." Nanoha looked sheepish.

So did Arika for that matter. "Yeah...I really tried, too, but, well, can't swim. I still managed to get my face underwater though!"

"Fate and Miss Yukariko eventually pulled everyone out." Yohko explained. "And Erstin here resuscitated you."

Nina gulped audibly. "Resuscitated?"

Nanoha grinned. "Yep! Gave you CPR!"

Nina's fingers flew to her lips and she collapsed back onto the bed. Sergei just smiled. "Try to get some rest, Nina."

Nao picked that moment to walk in, apparently checking on her helpers. "Ahh, Major. Welcome to the Garden of Virgins."

Sergei shook his head. "I see they still haven't managed to pluck out your fangs."

Nao smirked. "Well, what are you complaining about. My grades are good, and I just got promoted to the Torias. Isn't that all you really care about?"

Sergei laughed. "True enough, I suppose."

"I know you all came a long way to see Nina, but I think she needs her sleep." Yohko smiled. "Come on, everybody out, shoo."

*****

Fate glanced over her shoulder. She hated having to use this situation as an excuse to find her way into the Nurse's Offices again, but there was no way Nanoha was going to leave Nina alone in her condition, and a better chance probably wouldn't come up for awhile. She winced at the light taps on the cold sheet-metal floors where Garderobe's traditional architecture gave way to something a little more high-tech. She took one last glance back in the direction of the hospital rooms, then made her way down the stairs.

The lab itself was impressive, and filled with all sorts of machinery and computers. To tell the truth, the painkillers she had been given last time left her feeling a little too out-of-it to appreciate the sheer scope of this room She had to suppress another flash of anger at the injustice of it all. In this room alone there was enough knowledge and power to keep an entire city like Artai's capital running at a much higher quality-of-life than they had, and it was being wasted on...well, she wasn't sure, really. Fate just knew it wasn't really part of Yohko's job description. Probably a hobby.

"No time to reflect on injustice, Fate. You've got a job to do." She looked around. The one thing in the room that reminded her she was still on Earl was in front of her. A wooden desk, where she was pretty sure the TSAB Device had been placed. She crept over and carefully opened all the drawers.

Her burgundy eyes widened in slowly-growing alarm as she realized it wasn't here. Still, Yohko would need this room. "Bardiche," she whispered. "Limiter Release."

Bardiche glowed briefly. _"Yes, Sir,"_ Fate's Intelligent Device spoke. She reflected on how she missed the deep, comforting tones of one of her two constant companions.

"Bardiche, Device Mode. Area Search." Fate grinned as the triangular yellow gem she habitually wore around her neck expanded into a pole-arm with a black obsidian ax-head and familiar Device Core.

_"Understood. Scanning area."_ Bardiche glowed and a number of spheres danced around the room. One of them stopped and pulsed, and Fate looked in that direction.

The Device was sitting in the middle of a suspended energy sphere. "Bardiche. Analysis. What's she doing to it?"

_"Scanning. Device is currently being used with unknown energy."_ Fate paused to parse this information, then nodded.

"Sealing Mode." Bardiche's ax-head spun around 180 degrees, and Fate pointed it at the card. "Seal!"

_"Sealing." _Bardiche and the Device glowed. After a moment, Bardiche finished. _"Target Sealed. Logs downloaded. Do you wish to analyze now?"_

""No," Fate shook her head. "Save them for the report next semester. Then return to inactive form and restore limiter."

_"....Logs saved. Goodbye, Sir."_ Bardiche returned to his jewelry form, and Fate clasped the little gem.

"I miss you too, Bardiche."

*****

Nina kept her back turned to the door as everybody left, and long afterward While she was pretending to sleep, that was actually the furthest thing from her mind. There was an inexplicable tightness in her chest. Whoever did this...whoever did this...I'll kill them. The girl's thoughts ran around in circles like this for quite some time. She ignored the stream of tears running down her cheeks.

She missed the sound of the door opening again, and the soft whisper of someone taking a seat next to her bed. "Nina?" Fate's voice made her twitch in surprise, and the blonde girl smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Nina felt her voice crack slightly. Fate grinned.

"No you're not, Nina." Fate's voice was a strange mixture of amusement and sympathy. "It wasn't your fault."

Nina flipped over and stared at Fate, tears still streaming down. "What do you know about it?"

Fate leaned back a little, then shook her head. "I . . . guess I don't know much about it," she admitted after a moment's thought. "I don't get this drive to be the best you've got."

Nina hugged her knees and turned her head away. "I don't get you two. You know that?"

Fate blinked several times. "What don't you get?"

Nina sighed. "You're....Nanoha has to be the nicest, most trusting person I've ever met. And you...." She shook her head. "What is it with you? I mean, it's obvious you aren't here for the same reasons as the rest of us. What's the real reason, Fate? And don't give me the 'for Nanoha' line again. Yes, you're staying to be close to her, that's so obvious she's the only one who hasn't picked up on it." Fate winced. "But why did you come at all?"

Fate bit her lip, but Nina was still staring at her. Finally, she said "You know Sinueiju has no Otome, right?" Nina nodded. "Well, my patron wanted to know more about them. We're an awfully long way from here, and there just isn't much information about it other than the only eligible candidates are teenage girls. So we're supposed to learn as much as we can without breaking our agreements, and keep our sponsor posted." Fate sighed. "As for Nanoha...yes, I'm doing this for her sake. Personally, I think we know enough, but she was almost kicked out of our old school for failing grades. And that's really all there is to it."

Nina stared for a minute. "So you've come to steal the secrets of the school? You realize that's a violation of almost every international treaty on the Otome, right?"

"Treaties Sinueiju never signed." Fate pointed out. "But no, I'm not here to steal outright secrets. It was just felt that this would be an efficient way to learn everything about Otome, including their culture. And I am learning a lot about that. If it's secrets we want, my sponsors will ask."

Nina stared for a long time, and then hmphed. "So that's it then. You have no intention of becoming Otome yourselves?"

Fate shook her head. "I don't think it's necessary, and I'm still loyal to..my sponsor, even after putting me through this."

Nina laughed. "This is so twisted around, you know? So many girls work so hard to be here, and you two barely need to come you're so qualified between you, and you have to stay."

Fate winced, and tried to change the subject. "So, what really happened out there Nina? I know what Nanoha thinks, but I want to hear it from you too."

"Not taking your shadow on perfect faith?" Nina raised an eyebrow and Fate blushed. "Well, I suppose it is pretty hard to believe. There was something in the water. Felt long and had a weird texture. I think there were a lot of them, and they kept swimming around me, touching everywhere. They even slid into my swimsuit."

Fate looked at Nina for a long time. Nina bit her lip, wondering if Nanoha hadn't said the same thing. Finally Fate sighed. "I guess she was telling the truth, but it's pretty far out there. I looked after we got you guys out, but I didn't see a thing."

Nina's eyes glinted in a worrying way. "We'll just see about that."

*****

"So, Nao, you know Sergei too?" Arika grinned and lounged on the bench while Nanoha leaned against a stone wall to watch the sunset.

"Yep. He's pretty famous, actually." Nao smirked. "Scouts all of Artai for girls like me and Nina, looking for Otome candidates."

"Wow. I never knew Nina's father was someone like that." Nanoha said, not really looking at either of the other two.

"He's not." Nao kept on smirking. "She's adopted. Little fool is probably busy pouting and whining about how she didn't live up to 'daddy's' expectations. Honestly, she'll make a good Otome, she can't life for herself."

Arika slowly started to fume. "That's not true! Nina's doing her best, she's not a fool or an idiot or anything like that!" Nanoha decided, perhaps wisely, to stay out of the conversation.

Nao grinned. "Oh, really? I would have pegged you for a fool too."

"Grandma always said that the people who call others 'fool' are the real fools!" Arika turned to Nao. "So you take it back."

Nao chuckled. "I don't think I will...but I will say this. You're both fools...but that might just be the best thing about you. And yes, I do mean that as a compliment."

*****

Later that night, Shiho was pleased with herself. She pulled out a new starter notebook and noted down the results of her carnage. Seven spirals for Nina. Five for Nanoha. Could have gotten Fate and Arika with more, but it was a start.

Once again she was dragging the cooler behind her, and wearing her 'camouflage' again. "Now, I just need to collect the evidence!" She turned the corner to the pool, and suddenly found herself staring straight into a flashlight. "What?"

"SHIHO HUIT! I hope you have a very good explanation for this!" Miss Maria was standing there, and looking distinctly unamused. With Miss Maria, this was both amazing and getting disturbingly frequent. Especially for Shiho's taste. She thought fast.

"I'm going undercover to try to investigate the incident earlier today, as a member of the Torias!" Yeah! That's a good one, she'll buy that! Shiho thought to herself.

"Do I need to remind you you are no longer on the Torias, Miss Huit?" Miss Maria asked coldly.

Damn. "...no Miss Maria."

"I will be docking your standing another three points for this foolishness, Miss Huit. For tonight, return to your bed. Tomorrow, we'll be doing another inspection of your belongings."

*****

Nanoha mumbled in her sleep. "Ahhh...just a few more cakes Mom..." Her hair was splayed out, and she wore only her underwear. Sometime in the night she had kicked off the covers and was now tossing and turning as the sun began to rise over the horizon.

She giggled as someone brushed her ribs. "Fate, there's plenty for everyone." Another brush, this time a little more forceful. "Faaaaate."

"Nanoha." A voice called. "If you don't wake up now, I'm going to have to do that."

"Mphle...it's not a school day Yuuno. I can sleep in." Nanoha curled up tighter into her fetal position. Then, several fingers started tickling her and she laughed out loud. "AHHHH!" Nanoha finally managed to turn over even as she was stuck giggling, looking directly into the angry eyes of Nina Wong. "...Nina, what are you doing in here?"

"I can't wake Fate up." Nina said. "And the sun's almost up. We won't have power in the library for two hours, but right now the sun will be enough. Come on and help me with her."

Nanoha rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "Okay, okay...are you feeling all right Nina?"

"We have to find out what's in that water."

*****

Nanoha knew her grades were never the best in school. But one of the reasons they had slipped was because of just how much her job required her to learn on the side. Not just magic, military tactics and strategy, and so on, but history on a whole new scale, protocol, and, perhaps strangely, ancient languages. She was actually as fluent in the tongue of Al-Hazard as she was in English by this point.

After all, Lost Logia don't just drop into the middle of a dimension's equivalent of Downtown Tokyo and begin a wild rampage. Sometimes, research was involved. Usually she just asked Yuuno to do that, but even then she sometimes wound up doing a little Archeology work.

Being able to read signs like "Warning - Electrical Hazard" and "Please Do Not Feed The Eldritch Abomination" in the mostly-dead tongue had come in pretty handy a few times. But the hard work had really paid off when she had come to Earl.

The reason was now being shoved in her face by Nina. A biology textbook, written entirely in the Al-Hazard language. "Read! They do teach that in Sinueiju, right?"

Nanoha blinked. "Nina, are you all right?" This new, intense Nina was really starting to scare her. She glanced over at the others. Irina was the only one who even looked remotely ready to work, cleaning off her glasses and squinting at the book Nina had handed her. Erstin's hair was an unruly mess, sticking out at all angled. Arika hadn't had time to put her hair into its' signature pigtails, which actually made the girl look a little more sultry. And Fate...

Fate had dark circles under her eyes. Her hair wasn't just unruly, it was truly monstrous, a set of tangles that Nanoha just knew she would be at for hours. Four times already Nanoha had had to steer her from running into a wall. Or a door.

Fate tried to sit down in a chair. She missed. "Huh? What's going on?"

Nanoha sighed. "Nina, can I at least get us something to drink if we're going to do this?"

"No drinks in the library! Now get to work, all of you." Nina's eyes had the gleam of a girl possessed "You most of all Nanoha! Don't you want to find out who did this?"

Nanoha blinked again. "Well, not really. It's just a prank Nina, there's no nee..." She saw Nina's change of expression and quickly picked up her book and started to read the highly technical text. "I wish Yuuno were here...." The other girls quickly joined her. Once Nina was satisfied her research team was on task, she picked up a book as well. For hours they did nothing but read and compare notes on various slimy, slippery creatures. At around lunch time with no success, Nina finally did relent and allowed Nanoha to bring sandwiches to the hallway so they could eat and get right back to work. It wasn't until the sun began to sink over the horizon that any real sense of despair began to sink in, as they had worked their way through almost all of the biology texts in the library.

"Ahhhh! It's no good!" Arika said. "We found a whole bunch, but they're all from the Old World."

Irina grinned. "It's a real mystery! Maybe it was something someone made in a lab somewhere." Everyone gave her a weird look.

Fate coughed. "It's more likely you imagined it, Nanoha...maybe someone was doing something with the water currents."

Nanoha sighed. "I guess that's possible."

Arika shook her head vehemently. "No way! Don't give up, I'm sure it's here somewh-" She was cut off by a low chuckle from Nina, from a nearby stack. The chuckle grew into a laugh that sent chills down the spines of the other girls.

"I've found it." Nina's manic grin just got worse. "I've finally found it! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"...I think Nina's gone crazy." Erstin said worriedly.

*****

Natsuki looked at the collection of Corals in her office. "All right, so please let me get this straight. You two are convinced something in the pool attacked you?" Nina and Nanoha nodded. "And that would be these..weird lake worms."

Nina nodded. "Their bodies are 98-percent water. They're nearly impossible to see."

Natsuki sighed. "I got that part. They're a native life form, so it's a given they're a bit unpredictable. But you're sure you found a method to make them visible."

Nina's voice was kept even, the intensity she'd had in the library only barely coming through. "Yes. Table-salt. When they're exposed to it, they'll turn cloudy and distinct. And then we mop them up with a net!"

Natsuki stared. "And for this I had to field five complaints of noise in the library, and three instructors asking for a psychological evaluation?"

Nina flushed. "I'm sorry Headmaster, maybe I got a little carried away."

Everybody nodded.

Natsuki considered. "All right, I'll allow this. You girls have already thrown the whole school into chaos. What's one more incident?" She threw up her hands. "But, if this doesn't pan out, I expect you girls to take the consequences. And no, turning the swimming pool into a giant marinade bowl will not help matters, Miss Takamachi."

Everybody gulped except Nina. "It will work, I'm sure of it."

*****

Miss Maria had been assigned to stand watch over the project. Arika, bastion of ludicrous brute strength that she was, was in charge of running the salt in from the kitchens. And the Garderobe kitchens had a lot of salt available. Nanoha and Fate had acquired giant oars from somewhere, to keep the water moving and the salt evenly distributed. And everyone else was on pouring duty. From the top of the hill, Shiho watched and bit her lip nervously.

Salt was added to the pool. At first, they used trowels, but then they started pouring with wheelbarrows, and Arika even added several bags directly. Nanoha and Fate kept going with their oars, and soon the white, powdery crystals dissolved into the water. By the end of it, twenty bags of salt were piled up empty to one side, and Nanoha wiped the sweat from her brow. "Whew, that was hard work."

Miss Maria sniffed. "I'm only tolerating this because the Headmaster is far too indulgent with you girls. Miss Wong?"

Nina was watching the water carefully for any sign of her prey, with a mesh net over one shoulder. "Yes Miss Maria?"

"Miss Wong, how long does the book say this should take?" Miss Maria was getting less amused by the moment.

Irina flipped open to the page. "...it should be nearly instant. I don't understand."

Miss Maria eyed the girls. "I see. Well, then. You girls have wasted all this salt for nothing. Therefore, it will be your task to drain filter, and clean the pool. I'll have the buckets and mops for you tomorrow. For right now, please sweep any left-over salt into the water."

Fate picked up one of the brooms already at hand. "All right Miss Maria."

The old lady actually blinked. "Miss Harlaown, I do think that's the first time I've heard you accept an instruction without complaint or remark."

Fate shrugged. "You're right. We did screw this up. I knew the risks."

Miss Maria was not one to be stunned for long. "Very well. Let's be quick about this."

In the meantime, Shiho felt something under her uniform's apron. She reached in and pulled her voodoo doll out, and gulped. The spiral head was spinning backwards under its' own power, quickly enough to obscure the spiral pattern as a series of lines. Her jaw dropped and she quickly ran towards the pool.

"My hands are all sticky..." Arika complained. Nina froze. Nanoha froze. Irina paused, and grabbed Arika's hands and delicately licked.

"...so sweet," Irina groaned.

Nina twitched.

Erstin licked as well. "...yeah."

"A-RIII-KAAAAA!" Nina yelled at the poor girl, but was silenced by Miss Maria.

"Miss Yumemiya, did you really...?" The older woman gave Arika one of her patented Looks.

"I swear, I checked I was getting the bags from the shelf labeled 'salt' every time!" Arika's eyes widened. "Someone must have mixed up the labels." While Arika was protesting her innocence, Irina pulled the book out again.

"...when the worms are exposed to sugar-water...they will combine and begin a chemical reaction prompting them to grow...to...massive...size." By this point everybody had leaned in and was staring in horror at the book, until a huge shadow started to loom over them.

"TAKE COVER!" Nanoha shouted, racing for the stairs and the concrete divider. Two huge pink tentacles lashed out and grabbed Erstin, who fell behind after the order was given. With a scream, she was hoisted off the ground and into the air. Everyone else ducked behind he stairs and then peeked over the top or around the sides, to see what they were dealing with.

Easily thirty feet tall, the creature was pink all over. It had a vaguely mushroom shape, like some kind of giant squid or jellyfish. There were no apparent sensory organs, but it could tell where they were just fine. Erstin writhed in the beast's grasp as it gently felt over her, apparently trying to decide if she was good to eat or not.

Miss Maria, who was showing remarkable flexibility for her age by staying down behind the barrier, actually allowed the corners of her mouth to turn up slightly. "It seems Miss Yumemiya's error has provided a suitable detention for itself."

Fate glanced out. "All right. Arika and I will be on distraction, we're faster. Arika, you take the left side, I'll take right. Nanoha, Nina, you two try to reach Erstin. Irina, you try to find something, anything to throw at it to keep it further distracted, but stay behind cover as much as possible. Hopefully we can keep it busy until help arrives." Everybody else nodded.

"An acceptable plan," Miss Maria nodded. "Very well. Begin when ready."

Fate looked at everyone, then shouted "GO!" Arika and Fate crossed in front of each other as they bounded over the divider.

"Here I am!" Arika's shout was hardly necessary, pink, fleshy tentacles swept through the air where the girl had stopped to shout just a few moments before she leaped to one side. Fate had to roll to one side to avoid the tentacles sent in her direction. The squid retracted the attacking limbs after a second and paused to writhe, causing Erstin to cry out in fear as she was gently twisted about in mid-air.

Shiho got down to the bottom of the hill at about this time, and her jaw dropped with a scream. She pulled her doll out, no longer caring if anyone saw her, and began trying to force the handle to go in the correct direction. "Spin spin spin spin!" Even with her nanomachine-enhanced strength, her arms just didn't have it, and she spent so much time spinning she forgot about the squid.

At least until it wrapped two tentacles completely around her. Only Shiho's head was exposed as it lifted her off the ground. She tried to scream, but she couldn't get any air into her lungs at all.

Irina shouted "Miss Maria, go! I've got you." She lifted up a handful of the garden trowels, carefully balanced between her fingers like some kind of claws. Miss Maria nodded and made her way up the stairs. Tentacles went for the old lady as well, but Irina threw the improvised weapons and knocked them into the stairs. Miss Maria made it out fine, but the main stairs weren't as lucky. "We're cut off! Don't let it..." The creature reached out and brought a bunch of trees down across the opposing stair well. "..fence us in."

Nanoha and Nina rushed out, wielding push-brooms. "We'll just have to beat it, then!" Nanoha grinned and swatted the few tentacles remaining for her aside as she moved towards the edge of the pool. Nina wasn't so lucky, as tentacles kept poking towards her shoulders, continually pushing her back. Nanoha nyahaha'd in the middle of her fighting. "It's like fighting something with as many arms as it needs..."

Nina shot back "Don't stop!" but she was so busy with that she didn't notice the tentacle brushing against her ankle until she was suddenly whipped up into the air and shaken out like a towel. In moments Nina, too, was wrapped up and having her limbs manipulated like a marionette. Fate growled.

"No Robes my..."

Nanoha blushed. "Fate, keep focused! I'll get them." Nanoha looked around for something to jump up to, but she couldn't reach anything. "I think this may be it!"

Arika screamed "Don't give up! Nanoha!" Nanoha was surprised when she saw Arika charging towards her, but she figured out what the girl was planning. She tossed her push-broom into the air, and then locked her hands together. When Arika reached her, the other girl hopped and landed right in her hands. Nanoha shoved upwards with all her might.

Arika went soaring. She caught the broom Nanoha had just tossed and looked down towards where she was going to fall. Nanoha had put her in just the right spot to choose. She could either twist left and land on Shiho's head, where she could smack at the tentacles holding Erstin up, or she could pull right and try to rescue Nina on her way down.

Shiho whispered as something impacted hard against her skull, then whoever it was leaped off again. Shiho lost consciousness after that. Probably a blessing.

Arika's strike forced the tentacles on Erstin to loosen, and Arika grabbed the other girl. The extra weight, and the sliminess of the tentacles, were enough that Erstin was pulled loose and they landed. Nanoha cheered. "Now we've just got to get Nina and Shiho loose!"

Fate called out "Are you sure we have to rescue Shiho? I think another few minutes up there would do her good."

"Nyahaha...we really should." Nanoha jumped up just in time to avoid being tentacled herself. "EEP! You think it knows what we're saying?"

Arika blinked. "It's just a big monster, isn't it?"

The monster decided to take offense. The gurgling sounds increased and it started lashing around wildly. Fate winced. "Behind the barrier again! The girls ran for it, leaving Nina to stare desperately at them. Once they were safe, Fate gave Arika a stare. "Don't insult the monster again, right?"

Arika was breathing hard, and nodded. "Now what do we do? Erstin's out of it." They all looked at the girl, who seemed to have passed out.

Nanoha shook her head. "I hate to say it, but we may have bitten off more than we can chew here. With Robes this would be easy, but..."

Just then, a white streak flew out from the Headmaster's office in the distance. With two silver flashes as it passed the monster to stand next to the Corals Shiho hit the ground. A Pearl in the skin-tight Robe that was the combat uniform smirked and turned towards them, setting Nina on her feet

"It would have been way more fun to tease Spiral-Head over there before saving her, you know." Nao's smirk didn't waver. "I saw what was going on while the Headmaster was chatting with me and thought I would lend a hand. Excuse me." Nao pulled her robe's staff apart, turning it into two multi-headed whips of pure energy. With a single bound, she was floating in front of the giant beast, and she quickly drew her arms around in a circle. For a moment, the only thing that seemed to happen was a pretty light-show as ribbons of red energy lanced in all directions. Then the monster slowly fell apart in chunks and began to dissolve.

"...wow." Arika stood there, looking too amazed for her own good.

*****

Natsuki held an ice pack to her head. "Shizuru, the next time you think about asking me for a 'favor', please don't. I swear, one more incident like this, and..."

Shizuru laughed, a tinkling sound that Natsuki did have to admit made her feel calmer. "Oh, but this year is just getting really exciting. Besides, we should let them have their fun now."

Natsuki was about to respond, when Yohko came storming in. "Something happened to it!" Yohko threw the card down on the table. "I was getting all sorts of energy reactions from it yesterday, and then after the pool incident, it's like everything just switched off."

Natsuki shook her head. "Well, what do you want me to do? You're the expert."

Yohko paused, then sighed. "You're right. It's just...I was so close. I'm sure this is, or was, something really special."

Natsuki smiled. "Well, easy come, easy go. I'm sure you'll find something else to get your attention in your spare time in a few weeks."

Yohko nodded and walked out of the office.

*****

A few minutes before lights-out, Nina opened one eye. With a shake of her head, she saw Arika slumped over the desk. She got up and carefully laid a jacket over the other girl's shoulders. Then, she couldn't help but take a peek at what she had been writing.

_Dear Sir,_

Well, I've just decided to call you that. Nao-Oneesama says that older men like to be called 'sir.' I've been assigned to be her helper! She says she doesn't mind talking to me because she thinks I'm amusing. I also have a lot of friends. Nina, Ersty, Nanoha, Fate, Irina, lots of other classmates. I've made lots of friends at the Academy.

I'm having lots of fun and learning new things every day. And it's all thanks to you, Sir!  
  
Nina smiled and rolled her eyes. "What handwriting." She shook her head, and shut off the light.

End of Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: Yeah, this one took awhile too. Work was really hectic this past week, plus I decided to do an extra editing pass. I almost just skipped this chapter. It's mostly just filler in the original Mai-Otome, but it has some important character development moments, so I thought I'd use it to expand on Fate a little bit more._

_Next up is a more Nanoha/Arika focused chapter, including the beginning of the real plot. And yes, we'll get a chance to see some real magic in action, right up against a Meister Otome. Who will come out looking better? Well, you'll just have to wait and see!_


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets and Lies

Crystal Energy Part 2

Chapter 6: Secrets and Lies

Mashiro looked around the courtyard of her beautiful palace. She frowned softly as she noticed so many things out of place. A voice told her "You are the true heir to the throne of Windbloom! You are Princess Mashiro! Everything in this kingdom belongs to you." Please, not this dream again...anything but this...

The flowers were all the beautiful roses that Queen Sifr de Windbloom had loved. _Please...I promise I'll plant nothing but roses if the dream just stops...  
_  
Her mind wasn't inclined to listen. "I hate these flowers!" And servants cried out her name, and gardeners went to work ripping up the old gardens, and in no time sunflowers had replaced everything. Her dream-self grinned while Mashiro tried to curl up into a fetal position. It wasn't that this part of the dream was horrible. It just always ended the same way. She grinned and pointed at a palace servant. "You, you're my horsey!"

"Yes, Your Highness." He obediently got on his knees and carried her all around the palace at speed. Everything moved by in an impossible blur.

"Your Highness? It's time for your lessons!" Mashiro found herself hiding under a cupboard with Mikoto, grinning broadly. The real Mashiro just curled up tighter.

"Honestly." One of her caretakers cried out, exasperated. "It almost makes me wonder if the rumors aren't true..."

"Don't you dare!" The other scolded.

"But you have to admit, she's nothing like the old King and Queen. They were honorable people, even if Queen Sifr could be a little bit of a ditz. But the Princess is completely different."

Then, Nagi was opening the door to her cupboard. "Are you Mashiro Blanc de Windbloom?"

"...yes." Mashiro nodded.

"Ah...so you're this fake princess I've heard so much about."

Mashiro screamed in both terror and despair as she sat bolt-upright in her bed.

*****

_Dear Sir,_

It's the weekend, and life at the Academy is still just as busy as always. We don't have classes, but there's always things to do. Most of the others have to study a lot. I know Fate's started doing some combat tutoring too, she says a lot of the more delicate girls need something a little less rough than our usual lessons. Others have their hobbies, and there's also room duty for the Oneesama.

_ What am I doing? Well, I know you promised I wouldn't have to worry about money, but I don't think that's fair. You've been nice enough to help me out, so I want to pay you back. Nanoha needs some extra money too. So we went to the Headmaster and got permission for a part-time job. Nao-Oneesama found it for us! Everybody says it's perfectly suited to us too. You want to know what it is?_

Suddenly Arika, in her dusty coveralls, was interrupted by the foreman calling out. "Hey, Missy! Lunch is up in five, you ready to get back to work!" She returned her pencil and stationary to her pack and quickly slid it into the portable lockers.

"Yes Sir! Nanoha, let's go!"

Nanoha smiled a bit ruefully. "I wonder how Nao-Oneesama talked me into this."

"Girls, I need everybody out front! can you two gather them up?" The foreman called out.

"Yes, boss!" They said in unison.

*****

Mashiro's limo pulled up, and she stepped out. A man, she guessed the foreman, called out "All right people, listen up! Queen Mashiro is here to inspect your work, so I hope you've been doing good work." She looked over the crowd. To her, it seemed like the usual riff-raff and peasantry at first, certainly nothing to write about...but then she noticed three pigtails, and two familiar pairs of eyes. One sapphire-blue, and the other the color of amethyst. She smiled to herself.

"Foreman...those two girls. How are they doing on my palace?" Yeah, get them fired. Perfect. She might not be able to do anything about their appointment to the Academy, but -

"Those two?" The Foreman blinked. "They've been great. I thought I'd have to hold them back for crawling into the small spaces and stuff, but they've both been troopers. Those Nanomachines really help too, and they'll do anything they're asked. Can't say there's been any complaints."

Mashiro fell a bit. "Oh. Well, make sure you keep on top of them!"

"Of course, Your Highness." The foreman said. "Anything else?"

Mashiro looked over at the crowd. Blue eyes met purple and she felt strangely paralyzed again. She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I'll just get on with the inspection."

*****

Nanoha and Arika found themselves assigned to climb on the scaffolding, applying nanomachine-enhanced muscles to tightening down the bolts. They were good at it, and found it an okay job to be doing. Besides, it let them talk, and Arika had a lot to say.

"How dare she?" The girl made a face. "Just show up here and try to insinuate we're not hard workers."

Nanoha laughed a little. "Arika, don't worry about her, all right? She's just a little disappointed and annoyed is all."

The foreman picked that moment to call up. "Hey, girls! They found another one of those crawl-tunnels! Get down here, we need ya inside." Arika pulled out a rope from her belt, but Nanoha kept her eye on things for a second. A young man was walking past with a wheelbarrow. Nanoha saw the foreman hand him a letter. The kid opened it up, then jumped back strangely in surprise, before closing it and running off. Nanoha shrugged, then glanced over to see if Arika noticed.

She hadn't, because she had been tying herself to the scaffolding. She had just finished, and jumped off. Nanoha sighed, and started leaping down in a somewhat more graceful fashion while the foreman shouted.

"Jeez, you two girls are gonna give me heart attacks." He shook his head. "Get inside, I think you know the way."

The two girls nodded and grinned in a weird sync. "Okay Boss."

*****

Mashiro stood at the entrance to the garden. Really, it was a marvel. The rest of the ground had been trashed, but here, the flowers she'd had planted so long ago were in bloom. Aoi was looking around in amazement, but unfortunately, Mashiro could only remember one thing. She was standing in the exact same spot where it happened. She looked up to the balcony, where Nagi had been standing years ago, and he'd said it to her. 'So, you're that fake princess, right?'

Aoi grinned. "I think this came through rather nicely...."

"Tear it all down!" Mashiro yelled suddenly. "I want this to be completely different! A tall metal tower!"

"EHHHHH!?" Nanoha was so surprised she dropped her hard-hat.

Arika growled. "What are you saying? We worked so hard to fix it up until now!"

"I'm the queen!" Mashiro countered. "What's wrong with following my whims? I don't like this castle anymore!"

Nanoha shook her head. "Where will you get -" but she was cut off.

"That's not my job to worry about! I tell the ministers how I want the country run, and they do it!" Mashiro started turning an ugly puce color. Arika, though, didn't see the warning signs and tried one more time.

"Your whims are the problem! Are you even really a queen?!?!"

Aoi winced. Nanoha winced as she saw it coming. Arika didn't even try to dodge. Mashiro's palm slapped into Arika's cheek with a meaty 'thump' sound.

"You...you....you...." Mashiro couldn't take any more. She ran off into the castle. Arika blinked.

"...what did I say?"

Nagi's voice interrupted from the castle's wall. "My my, I just heard my cute little Mashiro was here...but I found something much better. I'd better go after her, though. Sergei?" The blond man, who was standing next to his boss, nodded.

"I'll explain it to them." Nagi smiled and started casually strolling around the walls to enter the castle.

Nanoha grinned and jumped up to the top of the wall. "May I?" Sergei gulped and nodded. Nanoha quickly picked the much larger man up in a fireman's carry and brought him to the ground, gently setting him down. Sergei narrowed an eyebrow at Nanoha.

"You always so nice like that? Wouldn't have taken me a minute to go around." He smirked. Nanoha nyahaha'd while he dipped his handkerchief in the fountain. "Here, Antsy. An Otome's appearance is important..." Arika thanked him softly as she reached out to take the offering, but he just couldn't let it go. "You need to make sure you don't end up looking worse than you naturally do.

Arika snatched it. "Hmph!" She turned away, but then started nursing her bruised cheek

Sergei coughed. "Right, Queen Mashiro. Well, I guess it started almost fourteen years ago now. You see, one night a large number of insurgents attacked the palace." Seeing the story had begun, Nanoha and Arika stopped and listened quietly. "It was...well, it was bad. Most of the servants and ministers dead. The King and Queen too. And their former Otome had been forced to retreat."

"You seem awfully well informed, Mr. Wong." Nanoha interjected.

Sergei coughed. "I was attending school in the city at the time. Anyway, can I continue?" Nanoha nodded. "Somewhere in the middle of all the fighting, the Princess disappeared. She was only a baby, like you would have been, at the time. For weeks they searched for her. They'd almost given up hope when the last surviving minister, the Interior Minister if I recall right, produced that girl out of thin air. There was never any evidence other than the confession of a criminal.

"And that's it. Everybody tries to pretend that was the end of it, and the minister died peacefully in his bed over ten years ago." Sergei shrugged. "But it doesn't really stop the rumors."

Nanoha sighed. "I had no idea."

Arika stood up. "Excuse me!" She started running inside. Sergei blinked. "Hey, wait Antsy!"

Arika blinked. "Don't worry, I'll bring this right back when I'm done with it!" And with that she ran off. Nanoha smiled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wong. I'd better go after her." Sergei nodded, and then Nanoha was off as well.

*****

Arika ran, not knowing or really caring where she was headed. She only knew that she needed to find Mashiro, and quickly. Finally she stopped, out of breath, in a large, dusty room. She looked up, and saw two huge portraits hung on either side of a door. On the left was a tall man, long hair combed out. He wore a uniform that gave him a regal bearing, but no crown. His expression was stern, but Arika was surprised by how kind he seemed. Something in his dark, steely eyes. The portrait on the right was of a woman with shoulder-length brown hair. Despite the fancy dress she was wearing, Arika thought her expression looked a little bit goofy. She gasped in shock as she realized those eyes were the exact same color as...

"Arika!" Nanoha caught up and started panting. "Geez, don't just go running off like that...do you know where we are?"

"Not at all." Arika said. "But look at those."

Nanoha looked up, then blinked. "Arika...doesn't she kind of look like you?"

Arika was surprised. "Maybe a bit...but I also thought she looked like you."

"....no way." Nanoha laughed.

"Can't be." Arika agreed. "My mom was a famous Otome, not a Queen." Arika's attention span gave out again, and she glanced over at another painting on the wall. This one was of the man again, but this time seated on the throne, with an Otome in a sky-blue dress standing in the traditional position next to him. Arika blinked as she saw the Otome's gem, a brilliant blue. "That earring..."

Then the two girls heard another shout. They looked at each other, nodded, and burst through the door to the next room.

*****

Mashiro stood in the throne room, looking up at the pictures of her parents in there. "I'm the real queen. I am. I really really am...." Suddenly, she heard the door slam behind her. "What? Who's...NAGI?!"

"At your service, Your Highness." Nagi smiled and started to walk across the room towards Mashiro. She was...less than amused.

"Go away Nagi, I'm not in the mood to deal with you today." He didn't stop. She tried again. "I hate you, you know that right?"

"Why would you ever hate little old me?" Nagi's grin didn't waver in the slightest.

Mashiro growled. "That first time we met, you remember what you called me?"

"Oh, that's just because I was so shy because you were so cute!" Nagi hadn't stopped yet. Mashiro took a step back, and then another. She felt her heel impact against the dais and nearly tripped. Nagi was nearly on top of her.

"I'll scream if you try anything, I really will." Mashiro tried to warn. Nagi stepped close enough to grab her, and she reflexively closed her eyes, waiting for a few moments. When nothing happened, she opened one, and then the other to see Nagi on his knees in front of her, holding out a special jewelry box. Mashiro recognized it as an Otome Gem set.

"Mashiro Blanc de Windbloom. Will you marry me?" Mashiro stared.

"I...I hate you." She said, weakly. Nagi stood up and embraced her. She wanted to resist, she really did, but for a moment she was so stunned. Nagi took that as a sign that she was willing, and leaned in closer.

Finally, Mashiro found her voice and screamed. "HEEEEELLLLLP!"

Nagi stopped moving, but seemed more puzzled than hurt. "Is something wrong, my little Mashiro?"

The doors slammed open then, and Arika and Nanoha were standing there. Arika spoke first. "G-Grandma says you shouldn't do things like that with people who don't want to."

Nanoha stared. "Nagi, what are you doing?"

Mashiro took the pause to scramble out of Nagi's arms and backwards. Her arms flailed, and she ended up falling backwards. "Mikoto!" The cat, with an uncanny understanding of the situation, sprinted between the two royals and started to hiss, all the hair on his back raised.

Nagi shrugged. "I'm sorry everybody...it seems I misunderstood. I do hope you change your mind, Mashiro. Nanoha, Arika, good day." And with that, he walked out as if nothing had happened.

For several moments, nobody spoke. Then, finally, Nanoha gently closed the door behind them, and said "...that guy is strange. Did he hurt you Mashiro?" Mashiro turned up her nose.

"Really, are you all right?" Arika asked, holding out a hand.

Mashiro slapped it away, irritated. "Even if I wasn't all right, I wouldn't want help from you." Arika winced, looking hurt, but then when Mashiro tried to get up on her own she stumbled and all but fell into Arika's arms. By this time Nanoha had made it over and was also supporting them. "Oww...okay, maybe I'm not."

Mikoto decided that this looked like a fun game of 'dogpile on the Otome' and jumped in by leaping on Nanoha's back. Nanoha jumped forward in surprise, carrying Arika with her and pushing Mashiro against the wall. "Watch what you're doing!" Mashiro exclaimed. Then, slowly, a panel in the section of the wall they were leaning against tipped backwards into an emergency slide, sending everyone tumbling down into the darkness.

The panel sealed shut behind them, showing no sign that it was anything but a wall. Only one person saw this, and he smiled.

*****

Sakomizu Cardinal, the Captain of the Windbloom Royal Guard, had learned great patience in the past fourteen years. He had had to. Putting up with these antics from the Princess would have given him a full head of grey hair if he hadn't. He met up with the foreman and Aoi back in the front hall. "I've had the soldiers look everywhere. She's either hidden real well this time, or she's not here."

Aoi chuckled. "There's no one better at Hide and Seek than Mashiro in these walls." This earned her a glare from everyone.

"With the Schwarz still hunting for her, how can you make jokes?" Sakomizu yelled at the poor maid.

"Ah, the Schwarz." Nagi grinned at everyone as he turned a corner. "How terrifying. With a black letter, they turn anyone from a harmless, normal person into a relentless killer. But I wouldn't worry this time." Nagi's smile hadn't wavered at all. "I just left her in the throne room."

Everyone sighed in relief, but he finished. "She might be a little mad, though. I would give her a few minutes to calm down."

*****

The trio had landed in a large, crumbling hallway littered with the remains of all sorts of decaying machinery. Nanoha stood in awe of just how much of the junk she almost recognized. The styles were different, but it very definitely reminded her of ancient weapons she had seen in her job. Other things were medical equipment, information terminals, all the signs of a very advanced civilization that had once lived on this world.

"What a sad place..." Arika summed up Nanoha's thoughts exactly.

"If we could get any of this working..." she tried to add, but Mashiro's look of horror made her pause. "What?"

"Don't you know what this is? All the stuff down here is left over from the War of Twelve Kings!" Mashiro looked around. "It's because of technology like this that our world is in the state it's in. If the first Otome hadn't managed to stop it, no one knows what would have happened. It was all because of over-reliance on technology like this."

"Oh." Arika said simply.

"...wait, 'Oh?'" Mashiro looked flabbergasted. "You mean you didn't know something like that that any girl should learn in grade school?" Arika shook her head. Mashiro looked to Nanoha for help, but only got the same blank look. "What a couple of idiots?"

"Well, that's why we're in school now!" Arika tried to counter, but Mashiro had already turned her back and wasn't listening anymore.

They walked along in silence for awhile, then Mashiro decided to continue her lecture with a segue into her favorite subject. "The first Otome was Fumi Himeno, also called the Pure White Diamond. She started that tradition too, giving Otome titles based on their Gem." Mashiro grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "The name 'Mashiro' also means 'pure white'. My parents named me after that gemstone, because they knew I would be a perfect angel."

"Wow. I'm actually kind of jealous." Arika smiled sadly. "I mean, you didn't know your parents either, but they gave you your name. It would be kind of nice...I like the name Arika Yumemiya, but I don't know if it's what my parents picked or anything..."

Mashiro started to grin as Arika continued to prattle on. "Are you actually trying to cheer me up?" She laughed as Arika did, though the latter was nervous. "Really. I think I should just hang up my crown and head off into the desert, if I'm really so pathetic that someone like you is feeling sorry for me."

"Yeah...well..." Arika looked around for a way out of the conversation. "Uhm, Nanoha, what about your family?"

Nanoha gulped. She had really been trying to avoid the conversation. "Well, there's my mother and father, plus I have my brother and sister. There's Fate, and her brother and mother. Oh, and Hayate, and her family too." The other two girls stared at her, and she blushed. "Nyahaha...an embarrassment of riches, I guess. But it really is like that. That's something that Fate taught me. Family isn't just who's related to you, it's the people you love. Like Aoi, or your grandmother." Nanoha looked at each of the girls in turn. "So...try not to get too depressed about it."

Mashiro looked like she was debating just how to make the most sarcastic remark possible when Mikoto suddenly charged ahead. "Mikoto!" She scolded the cat instead. "Don't get too far..." Mikoto ran around the corner. "...ahead." They ran after the disruptive feline for some ways, all screaming at him to stop.

Mikoto thought this was a wonderful game and made sure they never quite caught up. The girls' fault for telling him to stop.

They were eventually led into a large chamber. It looked like a covered Roman coliseum, all marble pillars and arches, but fallen into an extreme state of disrepair. The ceiling was obviously once a painted dome, but the images had long since decayed past the point where what they were could be made out in the low light available. A giant stone dome, with a large number of simple patterns carved into it, about 15 feet across. The back of the sphere had a large number of pipes sticking straight up into the ceiling.

Mikoto bounded straight over to the steps, forcing the girls to follow him. They panted heavily. "Mikoto, you like causing trouble, don't you?" Nanoha was both amused with the cat and exasperated by him.

Mashiro was just plain unamused. "Mikoto, you stop that." And then she took one step closer to the sphere.

The lines on the object began to glow and flow along the carved patterns, until three circles on the front glowed and the sphere began to open, revealing a pipe organ. Covered in jagged metal highlights, it looked like it might try to bite anyone that tried to play it.

"...what is this thing?" Arika asked, stepping forward gingerly. Mashiro was right behind, and Nanoha carefully watched even as she stepped forward.

"I...don't know." Mashiro glanced around, then idly pressed in one of the keys.

*****

All throughout the City of Windbloom, glass shattered. People covered their ears, and dogs howled in pain. Natsuki wound up with tea in her lap as both she and Shizuru stared out at the column of purple light shooting up into the sky from behind the old palace.

Nagi, still in front of the palace, smiled to himself even as he held onto his own head to protect his hearing.

And far out in the desert, a woman with red eyes turned her gaze towards the distant city. She turned and started traveling in that direction with only a glance at the yellow bird riding on her shoulders.

*****

Slowly, the hideous sound faded and the three girls were left standing there with the organ. Slowly they pulled their hands back from their ears. That was when they started to realize the real extent of the damage. Arika and Nanoha's left hands were each covered in tiny flecks of coral, the only remains of the Otome Gems. Mashiro's Control Gem had also been shattered.

Arika shouted "Hey! What are you going to do about this?!" pretty much to no one in particular.

_"No...it is not enough,"_ a floating shadow appeared to answer Arika's rhetorical question. The three girls predictably freaked out, but the shadow wasn't done. _"To play this Harmonium, you require the Player, the Protector, and the Song,"_ It slowly turned its' gaze on Nanoha. _"Child of the Old World, this _thing _is not for you. You do not know of the Pact. Leave here now, before you bring ruin to all."_

The Harmonium's doors began to close to the sound of Nanoha's "Ehhhh?!" _ How did she know I'm not from this world?_ Nanoha didn't have much time to think, though. She had to escape before the doors slammed shut. Nanoha picked Arika up.

"WHAT ABOUT OUR GEMS, NANOHA?!" Arika pounded on Nanoha's back from the fireman's carry.

Mashiro growled "It's closing on us you idiot! We've got to get out of here." They made it out just as the hinged doors slammed shut, and they all collapsed. Mikoto jumped on Nanoha's head and mrowed softly.

"...all right, Terror of Garderobe. Spill it." Mashiro said after a moment's rest. "What did the freaky shadow girl mean?"

"...nyhahahaha....how should I know?" Nanoha glanced around worriedly. She was saved from having to answer by a tall thing stepping into the only entrance. It was slow, hobbled by the tight space, but that just meant they couldn't get by it. Four-legged and centaur-like, it reminded Nanoha of the three beasts that had attacked them at the start of term. "...Mashiro, you can't do an interim contract with all our Gems shattered, right?"

Mashiro nodded with a gulp. "You're supposed to be the experts. Do something!"

Arika shouted "Like what?"

Mashrio growled. "Anything! I've still got a lot of things I want to do! I can't die here!"

Arika screamed back "We all do!" The beast picked this moment to get through the door and charge, taking a swipe at the group. "We still have to LIVE!"

The beast's claw suddenly bounced off a translucent azure barrier. Arika blinked as the Azure Sky Sapphire expelled its' two component Gems into her hand. Nanoha watched this as well, then smiled. "You're thinking what I'm thinking? Okay, you've got four minutes." Then Nanoha reached into her shirt and pulled out a small red sphere. "Raising Heart...Limiter RELEASE!"

_"All right"_ Raising Heart responded. Mashiro gulped and turned pale, but Nanoha didn't stop defying expectations there.

"Set Up!"

Mashiro stared in shock. Nanoha's clothing turned into pink light, and dissolved into nothing more than an indistinct glow that seemed to blur the space around her. Mashiro felt a little flushed as the light became more solid, then formed into a long white dress and blouse, with a vest and protective reinforcement bands that somehow suggested both armor and a dress uniform at the same time. The little red ball had expanded to about the size of Nanoha's head, and was suspended in a gold crescent at the end of a long staff. In some disbelief, Mashiro noted an automatic firing mechanism in the staff near the head as well.

"Whh..what the HELL are you, Nanoha Takamachi?" Mashiro felt all semblance of reality as it had ever been explained to her crumbling.

Nanoha smiled. "Don't worry about it right now, Mashiro." The beast, apparently getting over its' confusion, reached out to take a swipe at Nanoha.

_ "Protection!"_ Raising Heart's voice signaled the creation of another energy barrier, this time pink, and the claws bounced off. "Flier Fin." Energy wings shot out of Nanoha's feet, and she lifted off the ground. _"Time Remaining for Limiter Release is three minutes, thirty seconds." _Nanoha began flitting around the room as the beast slashed at her. Nanoha circled around, but the room was large enough that the thing's surprising agility came into play, turning with the move to land a blow. Nanoha raised her staff to block it in time, but was tossed into the wall.

"Enough of this. Shooting mode!" Raising Heart obligingly reconfigured itself, the head of the staff becoming more of a bident than a crescent shape, with one prong longer than the other but both facing outward, with the Raising Heart sphere still in the middle. "Divine...."

_ "Divine Buster is not recommended."_ Raising Heart cut in. Nanoha made an 'eh' sound, so the Device explained. _"Building Structural integrity low. Divine Buster might cause failure."  
_  
Nanoha winced. A cave-in down here would be a bad thing. "All right...Divine Shooter!" Several pink spheres of energy formed around her, powering up. "SHOOT!" The spheres plowed into the large beast as one, knocking it off its' feet, but not seeming to do much damage. In the distance, she thought she heard someone scream, but ignored the feeling.

_"Time Remaining for Limiter Release is two minutes."_ Raising Heart almost had an edgy sound in its' synthetic voice.

Meanwhile, Arika was fiddling with her ear piercing and the new gemstone. There were some remaining coral fragments she had to clear out, but then she managed to slide the Sapphire into place. It fit perfectly and she felt it click and lock into place. "I knew it!" Then she grabbed a stunned Mashiro's left hand and slid the other stone into that. "Perfect!"

Mashiro blinked a few more times. "Wait, what?" She looked down. "Oh no, you don't mean...Nanoha's handling it, right?" Then she saw the look in Arika's eyes. "Okay, okay. We need to form the contract. Arika, do you accept me as your Master?"

Arika nodded and declared in a definitive voice "I guess so."

"...that was unnecessary." Mashiro wasn't amused, but then she finished the ceremony. "Then please accept the power of the Otome." She leaned in and kissed Arika's ear as quickly as possible. Arika came forward and saw the monster starting to recover from the Divine Shooter.

"Materialize!"

The Robe that she got wasn't much like the Corals. While it still had the strange wrist-bands and ankle-bands, it was bright pink and white, with puffy sleeves and yellow highlights. A pair of stockings held up by garters, all solid and rather surprisingly well-armored, came up over the biker shorts that seemed melded into the rest of the outfit. Arika grinned and looked down. "Wow, I was right! This is so cool!"

"Arika!" Nanoha called down. "I need to go on the defensive! I'm not as strong as an Otome like this!" Arika nodded as Nanoha fell back to Earth gracefully and held up Raising Heart. Arika smirked and stepped forward. The creature swung in one of its' scythe-like arms, and Arika caught it with her bare hands. Nanoha grinned. "Dodge this! Divine Shooter!" More energy spheres impacted against the beast's hide, causing it to falter again, and Arika used the moment's weakness to toss it into the wall.

Nanoha could swear she heard screaming this time, but it wasn't anyone close and she couldn't move without leaving Mashiro unprotected.

Unfortunately for Mashiro, it suddenly looked like she might need protecting from Nanoha, as parts of the ceiling broke off where the beast had thrashed. One of these hit Arika in the head, and Mashiro screamed and fell to the ground, clutching hers. Arika looked over at Mashiro, her eyes wide, then looked back. "Mother, protect me!"

As if responding to Arika's call, a double-sword, made of blue crystal, appeared out of nowhere. She took it in her hands and leaped forward...suddenly taking off into the air. Nanoha cried out "Focus on where you want to go!" trying to match this experience with her own Flier Fin. It seemed to help, because after a wobbly start Arika was flying straight.

_"Time Remaining for Limiter Release is forty-five seconds."_ Raising Heart managed to add a bit of urgency to the situation. Arika grinned. The crystal sword suddenly expanded, from being a practical weapon, to many times Arika's size, pointed straight at the beast. But Nanoha was really surprised when her Device said _"Let's shoot it. Divine Buster!"_

"But, Raising Heart, you said...." Nanoha looked uncertain.

_ "Trust me, my Master." _ Raising Heart sounded confident. "20 seconds remaining"

Arika's lance started to charge energy, and Nanoha pulled her weapon back. A little voice in Arika's ear said **Bolt from the Blue countdown...3....2....1 **

At the same time, Nanoha shouted "Divine....BUSTER!" A single blast of energy, with a diameter greater than Nanoha's height, blasted out of Raising Heart. To Nanoha's shock, Raising Heart hadn't had her aim at the beast, but at Arika. The crystal absorbed the eldritch blast, and turned a deep purple color before Arika charged in a blur. The tell-tale signs of a very low-powered dimensional distortion appeared, and the Divine Buster reappeared, warping and twisting and canceling itself out in a maelstrom of power.

Which pretty much only left a very small part of the beast's center untouched. The rest dissolved messily.

Arika grinned and gave Nanoha a victory sign. Raising Heart decided to end the party. _"Limiter Release has expired. Goodbye."_ The staff reverted back to its' necklace form and settled around Nanoha's neck, and her clothes returned to the working outfit she had had on before.

"Thank you, Raising Heart." Nanoha smiled, then turned to look at Mashiro.

"...okay, is someone going to answer my question?" Mashiro stared at Nanoha. "Child of the Old World? And that...that..."

"Raising Heart." Nanoha said. "She's my partner, a special Intelligent Device for channeling magic."

Arika grinned. "Oh, cool! Is that some kind of secret Otome thing?"

Mashrio turned even more pale and sat back down. "...magic? Nanoha....magic's impossible."

"Nyahaha..." Nanoha scratched the back of her head. "Well, I used to think that too, but..."

Mashiro groaned. "Why are you going to Garderobe if you can do something like that?"

Nanoha shrugged. No point in hiding it now. "Well, I was sent here to investigate things, like how Garderobe makes Otome, by the Time-Space Administration Bureau."

Arika chimed in with "Oh, that makes sense!" Mashiro looked at the pigtailed girl like she had just agreed that a Picasso looked normal. "Well, you were saying she can't be human yourself, so I thought..."

"...oh god, I've got to tell someone about this." Mashiro said.

Nanoha coughed. "Uhm, well, that might not be a good idea. You see, you know my secret...but I know yours too. Besides, it's not like I'm here to steal anything, just...watch, really."

Mashiro groaned and held her head in her hands.

*****

The foreman had been on the wrong end of quite a bit of frustration that day. The Royal Guard had suddenly started poking around for some reason, and wouldn't tell him what was going on. Then three of his workers had disappeared. Finally, he grabbed someone. "Listen, have you seen Brown at all this afternoon? I gave him a letter and then he looked surprised and ran off."

"Nope." The young man replied, putting down a bag of cement mix. "Listen, boss, it's getting late, you know. How about letting us lock down and pack up for the night?"

"...yeah, fine." The foreman said. "Keep an eye out for the girls too. I sent them to check out a mouse-hole and they never got there."

"Will do boss!"

Brown never did turn up again. Later, when they tried to deliver his last paycheck, his house had been empty for days.

*****

The adults had gathered back in the throne room. The golden twilight lit the room, casting long shadows over the throne. Aoi sighed. "It's hopeless, we've looked everywhere. They could have slipped down one of those new passages the construction's opened, but we'll never fit."

Sakomizu looked around at the assembled. "...Her Highness ordered the palace demolished anyway, right? Get the construction crew back here! I know I've given this order before, but I want this palace taken apart brick-by-brick until we find them! Literally, if necessary!"

Nagi smirked. "Now now, I'm sure that won't be necessary. They'll turn back up when they're good and ready." Inwardly, he was a little worried. If those two girls managed to get themselves killed there might be no one left alive who could do what he needed. He could adjust, but the hypocrisy of that approach would be awkward. Ah well.

Just then they heard four screams, three human and one distinctly feline. Everyone spun around, looking for the source, when the girls all slid down the chimney and into the fireplace, completely covered in soot. Mikoto landed on top, apparently none the worse for wear.

Nanoha looked up and giggled weakly. "Uhm...sorry to have worried everybody."

*****

Nanoha and Arika were leaning against Mashiro's limo, the Queen herself leaning out slightly to keep her voice down. "All right you two. We have to keep this a secret or they really will kick us all out on our butts. I don't want to end up in the desert with you two."

Nanoha chuckled. "All right, Mashiro. I'll help out too."

Arika nodded. "Right...our job is to start looking through the Garderobe library to see if we can find a way to cancel our contracts, right?"

"Right." Mashiro did her best to sound imperious. "And I won't tolerate failure on this. Nanoha Takamachi, you too. I don't know what you are, but you can't afford to have your secret out either."

"Don't you think I know that?" Arika and Nanoha said at exactly the same time.

Mashiro's eyes crossed. "That's freaky. Quit it."

They stared at each other for a few moments, then giggled.

*****

"So, the Harmonium has sounded once again." Natsuki sighed and shook her head. "To think, that it was hidden all this time under Fuuka castle..."

Shizuru smiled. "Well, that is the most obvious place, when you think about it."

"I suppose." Natsuki shook her head. "Those girls found it so easily. Maybe one of them really is..."

"HEADMASTER!" Yohko ran into the Headmaster's office and slammed down the reports. "I have more readings on that strange energy source I found!"

"...." Natsuki stared at the scientist. "And you had to come running all the way up here to tell me about this...why?"

"...Headmaster, this wasn't a small reaction in a lab. Take a look." The scientist set down several printouts in order. "Okay, this is where it starts. That's the Materialization reaction everybody heard. But then, five minutes later, I get a smaller one under the palace, about the same place. Then there's this new energy. I had the scanner's sensitivity to it set up extremely high, so you can see that whatever happened, it was way bigger than that card could generate. It even generated enough interference hat I almost missed this."

Another chart was placed down. "Materialization reaction, another one." She sighed. "Unfortunately, the log can't exactly say who, or which Gem, or anything of the sort. I'll work on cleaning it up, but..."

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru, then asked "Yohko, could it be Aswald?"

"No." Yohko said. "This was definitely a Meister Gem, I just don't know which one."

Natsuki just sighed. "Thank you Yohko. I'll..take this under advisement. In the meantime, this doesn't leave the room, understand?" The nurse nodded, gathered up her paper, and left. She looked at Shizuru levelly. "Never, ever ask me to do you another favor."

"You think that large energy surge was Nanoha?" Shizuru asked, and Natsuki nodded. "So Arika and Mashiro formed a contract."

"Probably." Natsuki said, looking out the window. "They seem to think they're successfully hiding it from us."

"We should probably cancel the contract." Shizuru's usual smile was nowhere to be found.

Natsuki shook her head. "I'd prefer to let this play out naturally, if we can. It's possible that that power-surge was some of the other ancient machines below that castle."

"So...you think Nanoha might be..." Shizuru put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki sighed. "I don't know...but she might be, and that's close enough."

"All right. I'll trust you on this." Shizuru smiled. "But just in case, I'll see if I can't get it out of them subtly."

"Please."

*****

"Nanoha!" Fate stared at her partner, completely incredulous. "Were you not paying attention during all the briefings? The training?" She paced back and forth, while Nanoha winced at each step.

"Fate, I had to. We were all in trouble. It was another one of those monsters, and we couldn't defend against it."

Fate sighed. "Nanoha, I know you did what you thought you had to do, I can't really argue that. But you're sure you can trust that ditzy girl and the bratty queen?"

Nanoha bit her lip, but nodded. "They won't tell until we're ready to talk." She glanced at the door and bit her lip. "Fate, I don't think this is a simple undercover mission anymore. Something's going on, and this school is right in the middle of it. I know what our orders were, but..."

Fate looked out the window. "Nanoha, I don't want you to take sides in this." Nanoha looked like she might speak up. "Let me finish. As far as the mission goes, this one is mine. You're right, this has gotten way beyond an 'integrate and observe' mission. But your goal right now should be to keep up with your studies and grades. Keep your eyes open and your ear to the ground. I'm going to try to figure out which side we should be supporting. If I get caught, I'll get kicked out of school, but then you can deny all knowledge and stay."

Nanoha bit her lip, then nodded. "All right...but if what I did does get out..."

Fate thought for a moment. "I have an idea. When that happens, follow my lead, okay?"

Nanoha considered for a moment, then said "Okay, Fate. I guess you're in charge."

*****

The Hall of the Shinso was a huge monument. Shaped like a fan, the building itself served as the central landmark of life at Garderobe Academy. It was tall enough to be seen from anywhere in the school, so it could be used to figure out where one was going. Many important ceremonies, including the welcoming of the new students each year, was held in front of it.

And right now, Arika and Nanoha had been tasked with cleaning the ground floor.

A cavernous room, the Hall had only two major features. Posted on one of the walls, in very dim lighting, was a portrait, at least two stories tall, of a pink-haired woman dressed in a formal Otome uniform. The other was a golden portal on the floor with no hints as to how it might be opened, a locked gateway that a simple inscription said was the Tomb of the Shinso.

Arika and Nanoha had gotten heartily sick of the dreary place, being forced to clean it for the second time in a month, with nothing more than push-brooms.

"Geez, just because we skipped out on a couple of Mai-Battle practices..." Arika moaned, not for the first time.

Nanoha laughed a bit more. "We can't help it, Arika. As long as you've got that gem stuck in your earring we can't get them replaced...."

Arika grinned. "Well, we've just gotta get done with this, right? Let's GO!" Before Nanoha could stop her, Arika was off like a rocket, running up and down the Hall with her push-broom ahead of her. Nanoha had to jump out of the way as Arika screamed past several times, doing about an hour's work in five minutes. Unfortunately, afterwards, just as Nanoha predicted, Arika fell over.

"Arika." Nanoha knelt down next to her after gently sweeping up the remains. "You can't do that, if you push it too hard you'll just end up like this."

"...right." Arika finally got her breath back.

"Arika Yumemiya! Nanoha Takamachi. Who said you could take a break?" A voice called from the Hall's entrance. The two girls froze and slowly turned their heads towards a figure silhouetted by sunlight. Arika gulped nervously before their eyes adjusted...revealing it was just Irina. Standing a little ways out was Erstin, carrying a picnic basket, Fate setting up a blanket on the stairs behind them, and Nina with her head turned away like she really didn't want to be there.

"Hi guys." Nanoha smiled. "I was getting a little hungry, and I think Arika's tired out."

Fate smiled. "They're just sandwiches. Erstin and I made them..."

"Oh, sandwiches are fine. We can't rest for too long, this is a big job." Nanoha's grin was still threatening to split her face. They all sat down to eat, and went into idle chit-chat for awhile. As soon as the conversation turned to Queen Mashiro, though, Nina became lost in thought.

_Nanoha Takamachi....Arika Yumemiya. One of you made a contract with Queen Mashiro using the Azure Sky Saphire. The other is hiding it. I know that much, because Father told me to. I just have to __find out what's going on._

"...Nanoha." She said quietly. Nanoha blinked and made a little 'eh' sound. "...no, nevermind." _...what the? Why didn't I just say it?_ An image came to her mind of her father's photographs, of the original Azure Sky Saphire.

"Oh well." Nanoha smiled. "We have to get back to work. Come on Arika."

Arika and Nanoha turned to go into the Hall again when Irina grinned. "Hold it right there you two! I brought you a present!

"Oh, wow! Is it dessert!" Arika grinned and bounced.

Irina tched and waggled a finger at the hyper girl. "Even better! It's just around the wall...come on." She led the crew to where a giant contraption had been set up. It reminded Nanoha of a combination between a giant vacuum cleaner and street sweeper machine, all bright pink with a giant hose connecting the two sections.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Arika grinned and bounced some more. "Did you make it?!"

"Oh, this is nothing!" Irina bragged. "I just had to scour all the city junk shops, plus swipe - I mean _borrow_ a few things from Nurse Yohko's lab, plus that book Irina loaned me, to make this Mister Cleaner Mark 1!!!!!" Fate edged away, wondering when the Mad Scientist Cackle was going to start up. "Switch ON!" Irina pulled a dead-man switch from nowhere and held down the button.

The contraption came to life with an awful racket. The brushes started spinning, and the girls could feel the vacuum tugging at the edges of their skirts. The device began to roll gently forward, but that was when the whole thing fell apart, literally collapsing into a pile of spare parts. A little trail of smoke came out the top. Arika grinned excitedly and grabbed onto Irina to hug and shake her. "Wow! It moves and even billows out smoke! What happens next huhuhuh?"

Irina fell to the ground. "...it looks like the design needs some work..."

Nanoha winced and tried to pick her up. "You didn't have to put all that work just into helping us."

"Well, it wasn't just you..." Irina recovered, but she still looked despondent. "I was really hoping to show that off for the technology presentation exam."

"Oh, that's right." Erstin bit her lip. "Exams are coming up soon."

"Arika. Nanoha. You'll need to get studying." Nina sniffed, trying to affect a lack of concern. "You especially Arika, still being at 51 after a whole semester."

Arika gulped. "I'll...I'll get by somehow."

*****

Arika and Nanoha sat across from each other, with mountains of books on either side. It was slow going through the incredibly dense texts for the pair, with 'scientific' terms that had both frequently reaching for the dictionary. Finally, Arika couldn't take any more.

"There's nothing here on cancelling a contract!"

Nanoha's jaw dropped and she leaned across the table. "Arika, don't say that out loud. We have to keep this quiet!" she hissed.

"Keep what quiet?" Shizuru appeared right over Nanoha's shoulder.

"Nyahahaha..." Nanoha thought fast. "Uhm, we're working together on our exam project...don't want the others to overhear."

Shizuru smiled and sat down. "That's good to hear. Do you need some help?"

The next three hours were sheer torture as Nanoha realized just how far behind their latest hijinx had gotten her. Shizuru quickly steered them away from their main line of research and into all sorts of topics. The only solace offered was that Arika seemed even worse off, but that was to be expected.

"So, did you two hear that awful racket from the palace?" Shizuru suddenly interrupted Nanoha's thoughts. And then Arika did what Arika can be expected to do.

"No oneesama. I didn't hear that organ sound or anythi-MPHLE!!!" Arika's eyes went wide as Nanoha reached across the table to clamp her hands over the other girl's mouth.

Shizuru smiled. "Is...that so." She paused. "Nanoha, your dress...."

Nanoha blushed and realized that the Garderobe uniforms were _really_ too short for this kind of thing as she shot back down into her chair.

None of them noticed a pair of lavender eyes watering as they watched the trio.

*****

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Erstin accepted the book from Irina. "The book belongs to my father, I'm sure he'd be happy to know it's being put to good use."

"Still." Irina practically beamed. "To be allowed to read such a rare book on artificial intelligences and mechanics..." She paused. "Hey, where's Arika? It's getting really close to lights-out. If she's not back soon."

"Yeah. She said she had something to do, that's really weird." Erstin bit her lip.

Nina glanced idly at the window.

*****

Nanoha glanced over her shoulder. "Arika, are you sure that the call said to meet you here, now?" Arika nodded. "And you're sure you should be doing this?" Another nod. "...all right." Then she heard a noise. "Arika, down!" She tried a round-house kick as a shadow came up from nowhere. She was flat out surprised when the shadow grabbed her ankle and lifted her up to toss her at the Hall of the Shinso.

"Stop!" Arika cried out. "Miyu, Stop! Geez, you scared me."

"...Arika. I'm glad to see you." The white-haired, red-eyed woman peered out from beneath her wide-brimmed hat. She gently set Nanoha down without another word. "A friend of yours?"

"Yep!" Arika chirped as Nanoha dusted herself off.

"Nanoha Takamachi," the other girl introduced herself. "Wow, you're fast."

"It's only to be expected." Miyu's soft smile only barely flickered, apparently having decided that an explicit friend of Arika's could be tolerated. "How have you been, Arika?"

"Great!" Arika was still her usual, excited self. "But how did you know I was here?"

"If it's about you," Miyu tilted her head. "I know. How is your grandmother?"

"...she died, about six months after you last visited." Arika sat down on a nearby bench with a small frown.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Miyu put a hand on Arika's shoulder.

Nanoha coughed, deciding to change the subject. "Uhm...Arika, who's your friend?"

"I am Miyu," She introduced herself. "Are you both doing well at school?"

"Well, yeah, it's fun...but there's this problem." Arika pulled the tape off her ear, revealing the bright blue gem mounted within.

"ARIKA! NANOHA! What are you two doing?" Mashiro stormed up to the others, coming seemingly from out of nowhere until everyone shushed her. "Geez, we're trying to keep this a secret, and you go spilling this to some vagabond. What a pair of idi-" Mashiro slowly trailed off, as she realized someone had dared put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Do not insult Arika any further." Miyu's statement was short and to the point, and her soft smile had once again hardened into an emotionless mask.

So of course Mashiro ignored it. "But she's..." Nanoha put another hand on the other shoulder and shook her head.

"Mashiro, I don't think you should provoke her." Nanoha said worriedly. Mashiro gulped and nodded.

"...those Gems are the problem, yes?" Miyu was suddenly smiling again. Arika nodded. "Let me try." She leaned in and fiddled with the piercing. Nanoha blinked as she detected the faint workings of a spell herself, and then the Gem popped out.

"Whew...thank you...WOAH! We tried everything to get them out, soap and pliers and Nanoha wanted to bash my head with a hammer but I'm pretty sure she was kidding..." Arika babbled.

"Hey, try me!" Mashiro pulled the tape off her ring finger to reveal the control Gem mounted in it.

"Go ahead, Miyu!" Arika grinned, saving Nanoha from a grisly fate without realizing.

Miyu leaned in. "Of course, Arika." Within moments, the second Gem had popped out.

"....wow...hey, Arika, you know what this means!" Mashiro grinned sadistically at Nanoha, who was looking distinctly nervous.

Arika was oblivious to the impending doom. "We're free from this contract."

"I'm sorry." Miyu said. "I'm afraid that's incorrect."

"...whew." Nanoha looked relieved while the other two stared at Miyu.

"....I've been told that, even if the Gem is removed, the contract remains etched into it. If the contract is also an issue, why don't you formally ask the school?"

"We would if we could." Arika was despondent, but Miyu just smiled again.

"If that is the case, there is one other thing I can think of. Beneath the Hall of the Shinso is supposed to be a library of lost lore. The answer you seek might be there."

Arika grinned. "Wow, I knew you'd think of something. Thanks Miyu!"

Miyu's smile never wavered. "Now, I believe you three have a curfew....Nanoha, I would speak to you for a moment longer."

"...me?" Nanoha pointed at herself. The others blinked. "Uhm...yeah, you two should get going. I'll be fine." Arika and Mashiro looked uncertain, but quickly departed in different directions.

Once both had gotten a good distance away, Miyu's expression became blank. "Child of the Old World, I would know what brings you here after all this time. What are your intentions for this world, and for Arika?"

"..." Nanoha stared for a minute. "You're the second person to call me that, Miyu. What does it mean?"

Miyu contemplated this information for a moment. "On the Old World that the people of Earl are descended from, there were many with your power. This world was once meant to be a haven from the great wars that threatened to rip all of creation apart, but one day the Magic that was used to create a paradise became a tool for war again. For almost a thousand years, however, the sanctity of the world has been respected. So I ask again, Nanoha Takamachi, why are you here now?"

"...Miyu, you've made a mistake. I'm certainly not from this 'Old World' and even if I were, I haven't heard anything about this. I'm with someone else, and we don't know anything about this place. I'm just here to investigate, that's all."

"...and Arika?" Miyu asked again.

"She's a good friend. I hated having to lie about her, but she knows about most of it." Nanoha sighed.

Miyu paused again, then finally said "Very well. I warn you, Nanoha, to ensure that your mission remains to 'observe.' Many things exist on this world that are better forgotten. Do not awaken them."

*****

In the meantime, another clandestine meeting was going on in the Rorschach Bar. Nagi dai Artai wasn't in his usual attire, but a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts, with mirror-shades. He looked like a tourist kid trying to pick up locals. He glanced back over his shoulder, then walked right up the bar and flicked a letter across it.

"I take it you're the man who sent me this little love letter?" He smiled a bit and peered over the top of his glasses. The man nodded. "I have to admit I was really surprised to hear from you after all these years...Mr. John Smith. I thought it would tell me to pick up a Slave and fight."

"You're right. For most people, that's exactly what it says. In a way, though, is yours really that different, Archduke?" The blond man grinned. "The time just wasn't right in your father's time to pursue our...partnership, but the various gifts we've made over the years should prove our sincerity."

"I suppose that's true." Nagi grinned at Smith. "I'm guessing now you want me to return the favor? I can't exactly be caught with the illegal technology you people deal in."

Smith leaned forward. "Well, yes, that's exactly what we want, but we just want your help, you don't have to touch it yourself."

Nagi smirked. "I see...if we're going to do this, though, I'm going to want to account for two new variables."

"Of course." Smith nodded. "Don't worry, I'm already working on a little something that'll fit the bill."

In the background, only one person took notice of this. He swallowed his drink, left a tip on his table, and left.

*****

"You want to do WHAT?!" Nina stared at the pair.

"Why are you two so eager to break the rules again?" Irina stared at Arika and Nanoha as well, jaw dropped on the ground. They were standing in front of the Hall of the Shinso again, and the sun was shining down on them. "I mean, geez..."

"Well...I haven't really forgotten about why I came to this school originally." Arika said. "My mother was a famous Otome, but I don't know which one, and there's supposed to be a lot of information about her in the library, so I thought."

"...and you, Nanoha?" Nina stared at her, hard.

"...really, I just want to help Arika out." Nanoha said.

Fate glanced at her, then said. "I'll go too. We promise not to touch anything." Nina blinked, but seemed mollified by that.

Irina grinned. "Well then, I'd better go along too. It's not as if I haven't wanted to get into the Forbidden Library before!"

Erstin spoke up softly "I guess I'll go too."

"Great." Arika bounced. "But how do we get in."

Nina frowned. "I hate to do this, but I have a way. It'll cost us, but I can manage."

*****

That night, six girls snuck across campus, well after lights-out. They quietly entered the Hall of the Shinso, none of them saying a word until the door was closed behind them.

"My source should be here any minute...but first." She glanced at Arika. "Will you take that thing off?"

"But Grandma always said this is how people who sneak into places they don't belong should dress." She had on a T-shirt she had tied over her head and around her nose.

"Knock it off, you look like a moron." Nina countered. Arika pouted, but complied.

"Well, as amusing as this is..." Nao stepped out of the shadows. "Let's get started." She led the Corals over to the door into the cellar and slotted an oddly-shaped key into the latch mechanism. "Now remember, you all promised to help me out with my job if I did this for you." Nina blushed, but everybody else nodded. "Now...there was an extra step last time I was down here..."

Arika grinned and put a finger on the door. "Open...sardine!" Everyone stared at the poor girl, who giggled nervously, when suddenly it started to open.

"...with 'sardine'?" Nao shrugged. "Okay..."

Everyone decided it was probably better to ignore this little event and instead walk down the stairs. The next room, while dark and foreboding, was still quite obviously an extension of the Garderobe library. Books upon books lined the walls, and Irina nearly had to be restrained from simply stealing them all. Nobody said a word as they crept through the room, looking for some kind of way to organize it, until Arika stepped into the center.

Suddenly, the floor lit up from underneath them and symbols started running across the floor. Nanoha and Fate felt their devices suddenly grow warm as they tried to process all the data. "Wh..what is this!?" Nina shouted.

"It's a databank!" Irina answered. "It's how they stored knowledge in the Immigration Era. You need a password or something to access it."

Arika stared, but apparently having not received the password it wanted, it abruptly shut down. Everyone looked to Nao.

"You're expecting far too much from me. I don't know how to bring it back or what the password is."

"What's in there?" Irina pointed at a doorway. Looking at each other, they shrugged and went to find out. The next room was dominated by identical crystal monoliths in a circle. Fate paused, then quietly bowed formally and started backing away. Nanoha blinked and recognized the gesture, and followed suit. Arika stared at the both of them. "What, you know what these are?"

Fate swallowed. "I know why we're not supposed to be down here. We shouldn't disturb them."

"Indeed." A new voice called out. "You girls have really done it this time." Miss Maria swept in and over to one particular crystal. "Monica-oneesama. I'm dreadfully sorry that these girls have disturbed your sleep."

"I'm sorry, Miss Maria." Fate gulped. "We didn't know."

"The ignorance of some of you is forgivable. The others...this was my beloved upperclassman. She was graceful, noble, and pure. Thirty years ago..."

"...the war of the Dragon King." Nina said, in awe.

"Indeed. At that time the world was not as peaceful as it is today." Miss Maria stood up. "There wasn't time for school. One by one, Otome were plucked from classes, and made Meisters. Then they...performed their duty for their Master."

Irina gulped. "You mean they fought each other. Not Mai-Battles, for real."

"Indeed." Miss Maria glanced over at them. "I want you all to learn this lesson well, girls. Sometimes, the world does not give us the luxury of friendship. When battle comes, even the best of friends may become bitter enemies at the order of their Master!"

Arika frowned. "Why didn't they just refuse the order?"

Miss Maria stared at her. "Don't be silly. That's not even possible."

At that moment, Fate Testarosa Harlaown felt something deep inside of her snap. Some of the things she had seen since coming to this insane school have given her hope that maybe, just maybe, things weren't as bad as she had thought. That some shred of decency and sanity might remain in this beautiful place.

Fate had known anger, sadness, and disappointment in her life. She had known of the desperate joy of pleasing the one person that mattered, and the pain that came from disappointing them. She had seen how twisted these things could become, too. But until that moment, she had never truly known how to loathe another person.

At another time, in another place, she would likely have called her Barrier Jacket and buried the old woman, the Columns who ran the school, and continued her rampage until nothing was left but smoking rubble. But, unfortunately for the school, she kept her loathing in check. The only one who sensed anything was wrong was Nanoha, who gently put a hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed. _That's right...Nanoha needs this school, for now. _

Oblivious to the doom she had just created, Miss Maria continued. "I want you all to know this, because one day, it may be your turn. Are you prepared to fight your best friends, if necessary?"

"I don't want that." Arika announced.

"..then leave this school tonight." Miss Maria said simply.

"...when I become an Otome, all I have to do is make sure there are no wars." Arika grinned. "Then there won't be any need to fight."

Miss Maria shook her head. "It would be nice if you could make it happen. Now come...we've lingered far too long. Apologize to your predecessors and we'll make our exit....Arika! Nanoha!" She spotted something. "You are being very disrespectful! Remove those at once!" She reached out and ripped the tape off the two girls' ears revealing the empty ear studs.

"....Nyahahahaha." Nanoha laughed nervously.

*****

In their Robes, every girl who had been caught in the tomb save for Nao (who had somehow vanished in the confusion) was strung up with mops and brooms to clean the sides.

Erstin shook her head. "I hear it's been four years since anyone was assigned this punishment."

Arika smiled. "Well, it's kinda fun. And at least I got a new Coral Gem."

"ARIKA! NANOHA!" Mashiro screamed up at them suddenly from the ground. "I really got in trouble over your telling them!"

"Yeah, well, your fault too! We had to do something about the smashed gems!" Arika stuck her tongue out, then said "If I was stuck with her for a Master, my friends would be more important to me!"

"Please, keep believing that Arika." Nanoha smiled. "Nothing is more important than friends."

Fate kept oddly quiet.

*****

That night, in the lobby, Fate put two coins into the phone and called up a certain hotel. As the phone rang, she carefully schooled her thoughts. _I can't just act openly about this...Fate, don't kid yourself. They've been relying on this school to keep a bunch of large egos in check for three centuries. There's nothing you _can _do quickly to fix this._

But I know what the real problem is. Their 'ancient technology' has been sealed and most people leave it alone out of superstition, but I know it's perfectly safe if used responsibly. The real goal isn't to get rid of Otome, they're just a symptom. I have to open the technology. But with their attitudes towards it, there's only one person I've met so far who even has a plan. I don't like this, but. . .

Just then, the phone was picked up. "Operator, Windbloom Hotel."

Fate sighed. "Please put me through to the penthouse suite." A few moments, then she heard a click. "Nagi...I can't tell you everything, and I know you won't trust me fully...but I've made my decision. Tell me what you needed done, and I'll consider it."

End of Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: Well, another week, another two episodes or so. I end up writers blocked on the strangest things. This time it was the little picnic out in front of the Hall. _

_ Anyway, next up should be the wilderness hike. Life's a beach...and then SOMEONE DIES. Okay, probably not, it's a little too early to kill people for no good reason. Reviews, comments, and gifts are welcome. Flames...take it somewhere else._

_ Incidentally, I haven't fully decided on pairings for the wilderness hike yet. If anyone has any requests, you have until midnight EST on 7/15/2009 to drop a PM or review with your requests. The only thing I won't be doing is putting Nanoha and Fate in a tent together._


	7. Chapter 7: Into the Woods

Chapter 7: Into the Woods

It was a strange scene indeed. At one end, an aged, bald-headed man sat on the throne of the Cartair Empire, smiling. His Otome stood dutifully behind him, ready as always to step in and lay down her life.

At the other end of the room, far enough back that nobody could readily try anything, stood five cloaked and hooded figures. Three were large enough that they could only be cyborgs, and even the two shorter ones were either cybernetic or wearing masks suggesting they were. The leader finally spoke up. "So, the only thing left to discuss is price." The Emperor nodded, so the woman continued. "This is in line with our interests. So here's the deal. In exchange for the information on where to look, we split everything found right down the middle. All the data's shared, and we get the first pick of anything else salvaged."

The Otome started to take a step forward. "You insolent little!" but she was stopped by a wave from the Emperor's hand.

"You are indeed as mercenary as I had heard. Very well, fair's fair. The data is by far the most valuable thing there, so it's only right you get the lion's share." He waited. He knew he was vulnerable with all of them here.

The woman smiled. "You're right. We are, after all, Aswald of the Black Valley."

*****

Nanoha once again found herself leaning against the railing of a sand schooner, this time on a journey East across the desert. Instead of the luxury liner running to Artai, Garderobe had chartered a much lower-key ship running towards Aires. Which wasn't to say it wasn't equipped with all the amenities for a three-day voyage, but it wasn't as fancy.

She lifted a simple paper cup of limeade to her lips and began to sip at it, watching the sky move past as she reflected. Almost two semesters over, and she barely had a clue what was going on. Attacked twice by giant monsters, and no one would tell her anything about them. Even worse, Fate seemed to be caught up in the whole affair and wasn't talking to her.

Well, that wasn't fair. They talked plenty, about schoolwork, friends, their dreams. But somehow, the topic of the weirdness surrounding this assignment had become taboo.

She sipped at her drink again, then paused and even reflected that the way she was holding the cup was different, and she wasn't using a straw. It was...refined. Surprised, she tried to adjust her grip to something a little more stable and found it awkward. With a laugh she didn't feel in her heart, she downed the rest of her drink.

"If Miss Maria saw you drinking like that, she'd have a fit." Nina lightly tapped her on the shoulder, sending Nanoha jumping.

"...oh, it's you." Nanoha held her hand over her chest. "You just about gave me a heart attack."

"What's wrong?" Nina smiled and tried to pull Nanoha gently away from the railing. "No one's ever been able to sneak up on you like this."

"Nyahaha." Nanoha scratched the back of her head, but couldn't come up with an answer. But apparently she didn't need to, because Nina shook her head and got the girl inside.

"You two have me wondering about this place." Nina's tugging gently led Nanoha to the cabin. "Garderobe, I mean." Nanoha blinked in confusion as she was sat down on the bed. "Don't get me wrong, I still want to be an Otome, more than anything. But maybe the price is a little too high for some people."

"Well, it's your dream, right?" Nanoha smiled at Nina.

"Yes, it is my dream." Nina said seriously. "But it isn't yours. What is your dream, Nanoha?"

Nanoha smiled. "That's simple. I want to protect everyone."

It was Nina's turn to be confused, then she laughed. It was a quiet, understated laugh, much like everything else about the serious young girl, but it brought a smile to Nanoha's face. Nina grinned. "That's a very nice dream, but somehow I don't think Garderobe is a part of it."

Nanoha shook her head. "I guess not, when you put it that way. But being an Otome, it isn't about protecting anyone." She looked at Nina. "Nina, when you become an Otome, I want you to remember something. Something that's more important than everything I've shown you on the practice field."

Nina smirked. "Are you going to pound this lesson into me too?"

Nanoha 'nyahaha'd again. "Well, it's the fastest way to teach those things...but not this. Nina, you're your own person, okay? I think that, when it comes down to it, that was always the original point behind the Otome. It takes two people to call on the power, one to authorize the contract, and the other to carry it out."

Now it was Nina's turn to be confused. "But Nanoha, an Otome has to do what her Master says."

Nanoha shook her head. "That's just what everyone wants to think. In the end, it's just as much your decision."

*****

Fate stepped out of her cabin just in time to see Nanoha being gently pulled into Nina and Arika's cabin. She suppressed a flash of jealousy. "Oh, who are you kidding Fate?" She laughed at her own silliness and went up to the deck, a history book under one arm.

"Who is Fate kidding?" Arika grinned and stepped up behind Fate.

Fate laughed and turned to the brunette girl. "Oh, nothing Arika. How did you do on the regular exams?"

"...." Arika's crestfallen look was all Fate had to see, and she reached out and hugged the other girl.

"Don't worry too much. The wilderness hike is supposed to be worth a lot more points than everything else." Arika's reaction to Fate's reassurance was not what the blonde girl had expected.

"Wait, wilderness hike? You mean, something we're doing in the afternoon, right?" Arika bit her lip and tugged at the edge of her gym shirt, revealing that she'd put on her swimsuit underneath it.

Fate could only shake her head. "I'm sorry. This is pretty much going to take up all of the trip. You might get a few hours at the end on the beach if you're fast enough."

"...so the fancy hotel on the beach?"

Fate sighed. "We're going straight back to Windbloom, or wherever we're spending the break, once everyone's done." Arika looked like she was about to go on, but Fate stopped her. "Don't worry about it, Arika. This is all right up your alley. I mean, look around." She gestured to the desert they were plowing through. "This is your home, or at least as close as it gets. You tried to walk from the Free Realms to Windbloom, and almost made it. If you'd been a little luckier we wouldn't have needed to pick you up." Fate smiled and patted Arika's back. "You'll do fine on this one, I'm sure."

*****

Despite that little speech, it still took Nanoha, Nina, and Fate to wrestle Arika away from the beach and to the camp site. Not that Nanoha could blame the poor girl. The first time she gets to see the world's only real ocean, and she's stuck setting up a camp-site hundreds of feet away. That would make anybody anxious.

Not that this really mattered to Nao. Nao had made plans to run around with her gang to put the terror of the Stripes back into Windbloom's underworld, but as a member of the Torias she had been unceremoniously dragged off to supervise this trip.

Nobody had bothered to mention to her that this would involve leaving Arika tied to a vertical pole after the setup had been completed to prevent her from sneaking off for an afternoon swim.

"MPH!" Arika pouted through her gag as Nao finished off the bindings and sighed.

"This is your fault, you know. If you hadn't kept trying to sneak off, I could have set up the command center by now." Nao glanced at the others. "Don't worry, looks like we're almost ready, I'll cut you loose in five minutes or so."

Arika spit her gag out. "I just wanted to go swimming."

Nao patted her head. "We'll see what we can do." Still, there was something in Nao's voice that led Arika to doubt her chances of being allowed within a mile of the ocean on this trip.

*****

Haruka was bored.

This wasn't actually uncommon. The Otome known as the Continental Topaz (and often addressed as 'Please don't hit me Miss Armitage') had never really been meant for diplomatic meetings and endless arguments. She was a woman of action, not words.

The reasons for her boredom were a little unusual, though. Instead of restraining herself from murdering some inane politician she had just been herded into a hotel out on the ocean. She had had to stand around for hours while waiting for the Garderobe sand-ferry to arrive. Then wait for the check-in process. Then, finally, the formal greetings.

"We welcome you to our nation, Miss Kruger." Yukino spoke in her polite voice, but Haruka could tell she was genuinely pleased to see the pair.

Natsuki returned the gesture. "Thank you for letting us use this area of your country again. After everything that's been going on, nobody else wanted to take their turn this year."

Haruka sniffed and glanced behind Natsuki and the tea-serving girl Shizuru. "It looks like we've picked up a parasite."

"...what are you talking about?" Mashiro and Aoi looked up from directing the bell staff to Haruka, with Mashiro looking indignant. "Of course I'm here! As the Queen of Windbloom I'm a member of the exam committee" No one mentioned that that was an honorary position, mostly because they didn't want the argument. Even Haruka.

Somehow getting the point by telepathy, Mashiro coughed. "Not like I want to be here anyway. Any excuse to get the witch out of my city."

Natsuki blinked and looked to Aoi, who shrugged helplessly. "I'm afraid I don't know. She's been muttering about a witch constantly for weeks."

"Anyway!" Mashiro interjected. "If anyone's a parasite, it's those two."

A small, white-haired boy looked at Mashiro over the bridge of his sunglasses. "Awww, and what do you mean by that?"

"I thought," Mashiro sniffed "That you were finally going to go back to your own country and get out of my hair."

"And so I am." Nagi grinned. "Well, okay, I took a little side-trip, since I've never seen the ocean before. Plus I knew my beautiful Mashiro would be here." Mashiro gulped and blushed.

*****

Forty-five Corals lined up in formation, wearing backpacks that had been loaded down with the express purpose of testing their enhanced strength. A map had been stapled to a board, large enough for all to see, with a single location circled. Chie called out. "All right, Corals, listen up. The last exam of the year is a wilderness survival test. You will each be paired randomly with one partner. Your goal will be to reach the point indicated on the map, approximately one hundred kilometers from here. That's as the bird flies, incidentally. You'll be given five days. You're restricted to only your basic abilities. No Robes or outside equipment, just what you've been provided with."

Akane spoke next. "All right, please pay attention. You'll notice that we haven't provided you with any food, but a large amount of the kitchen equipment you're used to from classes. At the end of the first and third nights, we will be coming out to grade you on your dinner. There are plenty of edible plants and small game in the forest, so you'll have to forage for it."

Yohko was holding up two devices. "Your gear, in addition to everything else you'll need, includes these two items." First, she held up an armband. "This is a tracker. We'll be using these to monitor your position from here at all times. If anything happens and you feel you can't continue, you can push this button and we'll come to rescue you." She took a deep breath. "Be warned, this will result in a failing grade for you and your partner."

Next, the nurse held up a small device that looked almost like a tiny air-gun. "This is an air-powered injector. It's loaded with a nanomachine accelerant. When you use this, you'll start to feel a little feverish, like when we first gave you your nanomachines. While it will increase your strength for a short period of time, its' main purpose is to heighten your immune system. There are poisonous creatures in the forest, so if you get sick don't hesitate to inject yourself, as that should cure most cases of poisoning. Also, to prevent you from using this as a shortcut, each of you has only been provided with one dose, so save it for emergencies."

Natsuki finally took over. "All right. Your assignments will be posted on the pole at the center of camp. Wake up call is at first light! Dismissed!"

*****

Sergei read the letter from Arika over and over again. Nagi was looking over a map of the wilderness hike carefully when finally he sighed. "What a strange girl. If she's the princess, we're in a lot of trouble."

Nagi laughed. "Well, maybe, maybe not. How's your little protege doing?"

"Lovely." Sergei glanced over. "Wait, you're planning to slip her that? What's going on?"

"Oh, come on now Sergei. You can't be working all the time." Nagi folded the map and stood up. "This is supposed to be a vacation, so relax a little."

Sergei frowned, thinking back...

*****

"Here's this week's letter." His usual contact at Rorschach passed him a pink envelope with a heart-shaped seal. Sergei couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, yeah, and here's a freebie."

Sergei raised an eyebrow. "This one must be serious. You don't do freebies."

"Well, I couldn't help it. Maybe I'm just being nosy for a change." His contact shrugged. "Your boss was seen with John Smith recently. You might want to consider what he's thinking..."

*****

Sergei came back to the present. "I'll take my leave of you then." He stood up and headed to the door. As he passed the window, he glanced out. "Hmm...there's a pretty girl out on the beach. You'd probably get going on your date, Your Highness."

Nagi laughed as Sergei walked out. He glanced down at a pudgy man wearing glasses, and nodded before leaving his room.

*****

Fate stared up at the moon, long after everyone else had gone to bed. She was wearing a black two-piece swimsuit. She had thought about a quick swim, as an excuse for why she was out here, but just stargazing would have to do. The water was far too cold.

The planet's sky was beautiful, a lot like Earth's. The lack of industrial pollution meant the stars and the full moon were all clearly visible. Fate found her eye drawn to a particular blue pinpoint of light. She had seen it before, of course, but it seemed unusually bright to her tonight.

"Beautiful, isn't it? That's supposed to be your patron...the Otome Star." Nagi took a seat on the sand next to her.

"Moonlet," Fate returned the boy's trademarked smirk.

"...pardon?" Nagi glanced at her.

"It's not a star," Fate said. "It's in orbit around this planet, so it's a moonlet."

"Ahhh," Nagi laughed a bit. "That's my Fate."

"You're late." Fate coughed and went back to looking at the blue point of light. "And I'm not 'yours.' We're working together, but I'm still on the side of my real employers. I just think my employer and you might have a common interest. When that changes,"

Nagi smirked "You'll probably kill me."

Fate paused for a moment, then chuckled. "Nothing so dramatic. So, why'd you call me out here?"

"This little exam of yours. There will be something interesting happening near the mountain in two days." A map was passed between them. "Slip this into your pack. It's got a route planned on it by my best man. If you follow it, you should be in the right spot to see something."

Fate considered the map, then folded it quietly. "I take it you want me to stop this interesting thing?"

"Oh, no, of course not." Nagi smirked. "We mustn't tip our hands too soon. But there may or may not be a data crystal involved. If you could get me the contents of that crystal..."

Fate frowned a bit. "All right. Do you mind if I take a copy of this myself?"

Nagi considered this for a moment, then shrugged. "Why not? No way I can stop you if you really want to."

Fate nodded. "Then, Nagi dai Artai, I'll see you during school break."

*****

Nina groaned as she woke up. A voice softly singing a familiar tune could be heard from the woods. Quietly, Nina slipped out of her sleeping bag and tip-toed towards the trees.

"Really Nina," Nao said from behind her suddenly. "I might actually have to dock you points for being out of bed."

"Shh." Nina held a finger up to her lips.

Nao paused, then cocked her head. "Huh? Is that?"

_"Mezame wo matsu kuni no mukashi no hanashi_

_Sasagemashou mune ni yadoru hikari_

_Hoshi ni harukibou ashita ga mieru_

_Ai suru hito yo mattete okure,"_

As the voice continued to sing, the pair crept through the woods towards it. The scene they stumbled upon was pure magic.

The full moon shone down, the Otome Star adding its' pale blue to the silver light. Arika Yumemiya sat in the middle of the clearing, her hair temporarily undone from its' customary pigtails and allowed to hang loose, blue eyes shining in the moonlight. All around her, curious forest animals had gathered to watch, along with a few pets from the hotel it looked like. Squirrels, birds, cats, and a few other small creatures were arrayed on the ground around her in a circle. Once Arika had finished singing, one of the birds took flight, and landed gently on her finger.

"Well, good evening to you too," Arika smiled as she spoke. The bird chirruped sleepily. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Arika's attention turned to a squirrel. "Oh, you're too nice, really. I don't mean to be keeping you,"

"...crazy." Nao muttered.

Nina looked more thoughtful. "I...I don't really think so..." She stepped back onto a twig with a soft snapping sound.

Instantly the clearing was in a panic as the various animals scattered. Arika looked up and cocked her head, and even the moonlight didn't seem quite as brilliant as it had a moment before. Nina flushed slightly. "Arika, you really should come back to bed."

Arika blinked, but sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just couldn't sleep." She got up, and started skipping back towards camp.

Nao shook her head. "You got me up for this?"

Nina glared at Nao, then looked to Arika. "Listen, I don't think we should talk about this...the teachers wouldn't look on it well if they found out Arika could talk to animals."

Nao stared at Nina. "I didn't think you'd be the type to put much stock in fairy tales."

Nina gave Nao another glare. "Those aren't fairy tales, Nao. I think we just saw the proof."

"...what, you mean that's rare? I mean, I know not many people can do it, but the Free Realms have people all over who have little talents like that."

Nina shook her head. "No, it's not, and Garderobe's always interested in those people. No one's really sure why."

"...and how does a student know about these things, hmm Nina?" Nao smirked.

"...I just know, okay?"

Arika sighed. "You and Major Wong are so weird...okay Nina."

Nina whewed. "Okay, let's go back to camp. Quietly now."

*****

Later that night, someone quietly slipped out of their sleeping bag, and started going through the hiking packs. Six names were quickly singled out, and the the side pockets quickly had their contents swapped. Then the shadow returned to her sleeping bag with none the wiser.

*****

Fate looked down at her two maps. With a sigh, she looked to Erstin. "All right, I think we're far enough from camp that we can pick our own route from here." Erstin stopped and looked at the other blonde girl.

"So, what do you think?" Erstin bit her lip. "I'm not really up to the hard trails."

Fate frowned and looked at the paths. The one marked out very clearly led down the shore-line, then swung inland at the last moment before the mountain. It even included a few points where she could conveniently lose Erstin, then find the poor girl again. She was certainly impressed with Nagi's foresight...or probably Sergei's.

"It'll be a little bit rougher terrain, but I think we can save some time using the sea-bound route," Fate responded. "If it'll make you feel better, Ers, I'll handle your pack when it gets to be too tiring."

Erstin grinned at her. "All right...but I think I should do the cooking." Fate jumped and bristled slightly. "Fate, you're not bad, really...but you're so slow. We barely have enough time to carry you during class, and right now..."

Fate laughed. "I don't think anyone's called me 'slow' in years...but I understand. Deal."

*****

Arika was singing. She just couldn't help it. Sure, okay, so it wasn't a vacation on the beach with a fancy hotel and people making her the gourmet meals for a change. Sure, she only had a few days to make it over a hundred kilometers with a complete survival amateur in tow, with only a couple of guidebooks to help her out. And maybe there was a black storm-cloud following her everywhere she went, but this wasn't the sort of thing Arika Yumemiya would care about. After all, she had one of her best friends in the whole world with her on a camping trip in a strange country, just the two of them. She skipped down several stones until the voice of the ruler of the Underworld spoke up from behind her.

"Arika...if you don't shut up I'm going to have to kill you." Nina Wong was seriously wondering what crimes she had committed, in this life or the life previous, warranted this kind of punishment. She didn't think she was responsible for any genocides, vivisections, or gross negligence. Which really only left the massive unfairness of the universe.

"Aww, but Nina, we were just starting to have fun." Arika pouted, but turned and stopped. "You wanted to follow the shoreline."

"No, you wanted to follow the shoreline." Nina pointed out. "I let you pick that because you're the expert on this sort of thing, but it's been really rough going."

Arika blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry Nina."

"...Arika, What Did You Do This Time?" Nina restrained her fury. Barely.

"Well...when we headed out..." Arika began nervously "You said you wanted to get this over with. You're pretty tough, so I picked the fastest route I could..."

Nina stared for a long time. "That would be the hardest route you could, wouldn't it?"

"Well, no." Arika laughed. "That would have involved heavy trailblazing and scaling two vertical cliffs, it would be a nightmare. Even I couldn't do that with what they gave us..."

Nina sighed. "I guess I should be thankful for small favors. All right, you lead the way,"

"All right! Together we shall overcome!" Arika cheered exuberantly.

"If you keep that up," Nina groused "I will take back all promises I made about not hurting you."

Arika lightly skipped over what seemed to be a patch of bare ground. "Meanie." Then, laughing, she started to run forward. Nina growled and stomped...right on an unstable bit of moss on the rocks, which took offense to this mistreatment and let it be known by sliding out from under her, leaving Nina to fall into a painful splits, twisting her ankle to one side. Arika's eyes went wide and she ran back. "Nina, are you okay?" She tried to help the other girl to her feet, only to be pushed back.

"It's just a bruise." Nina tried to force herself to her feet, but fell back down, clutching her ankle.

Arika knelt down. "Just a bruise, huh? Then you won't mind if I twist it the other direction?" Nina nearly screamed when Arika reached out, but the girl only pulled Nina's boot off. "That's a sprain, Nina. Not a bruise. We can't complete the hike like this..."

Nina's eyes widened as Arika's finger went to the arm-band. "Arika Yumemiya, don't you dare push that button! I know your grades, if you flunk out of this test they'll kick you out for sure." Arika bit her lip, but stopped. "Listen, I'll be fine in the morning. Just give me the nanomachine booster."

Arika bit her lip. "All right...if I move the tray over you, do you think you can still cook." Nina nodded. "You'll have to do everything I say, but if we work together we can probably scrape by on that."

"All right. Let me carry you for now." Arika lifted Nina and her pack up in one go. "There should be a good camp site just up ahead. I'll need to clear out the grass just in case of snakes, but..." Nina listened to Arika prattle on about all the various preparations with an amused smile.

*****

Nanoha pushed her way through some particularly nasty undergrowth, checking behind her. The girl who she had been holding gently on the floor of a locked bathroom seemed to be deliberately keeping her distance. "Keep up, okay? Oh, and would you keep an eye out for more of those berries I showed you earlier? I think we have enough for a dessert, but it wouldn't hurt to have a few more to snack on."

Miya blanched and cursed her horrible luck at having been assigned as NANOHA as her partner. "Maybe the Shinso will be merciful and let me be bitten by a snake or something."

"Eh?" Nanoha stopped and looked straight at her. "Did you say something?"

"N..nothing." Miya blushed and bit her lip.

"...okay." Nanoha paused and pulled out her compass and map. "I think we've gone far enough. The checkpoint is...that way!" She turned and pointed straight at the thickest undergrowth Miya had ever seen.

"...Nanoha?" Miya gulped. "You can't just go straight there, there's no paths, and two sheer vertical cliffs. It's not like we can fly."

"....what's your point?" Nanoha picked up a very large stick from somewhere nearby and started smacking the brush out of the way. Miya stared as a crude path quickly formed. "Come on."

*****

Erstin finished with the tent poles just as Fate finally got the fire going. She sat down, hard, as Fate wiped her brow. "All right...I gathered up some mushrooms. I found a recently dead . . . I don't know what this is, but I think it's edible. We'll find out, anyway." She shrugged. "And I have those herbs you pointed out. Think you can work with these?"

Erstin nodded. "Please, just set up the grill and I'll get started." A few minutes later, delicious smells were wafting through the woods while Fate started glancing around. "Fate? We'll be fine. What's got you so nervous?"

Fate sighed and sat down, watching the master chef at work. "It's nothing. Well, mostly nothing..." She took a deep breath. This whole 'secret, undercover mission' thing was shot to hell anyway, but Erstin wasn't at all connected to any of this mess. She probably wouldn't make the connection. "Have you ever had to do something that you weren't sure was right?" Erstin actually visibly stiffened, and Fate blinked. "Er...the mushroom is scorching."

Erstin rapidly recovered and flipped it. "No."

Fate blinked. "Ers, are you all right?"

Erstin shook her head. "No, I'm not....what the hell kind of question is that, Fate?" Fate was taken aback, gulping softly as the normally-quiet girl started shedding tears. She wasn't raising her voice, she kept on working on the food, but Fate could tell she'd screwed up big time. "Garderobe...everybody's here from all their countries, all their families. And everyone's got an agenda. Sure, we all go to the same classes, we get to be friends with each other, but at the end of the day we're all working for someone back home." Erstin took a deep breath. "There are questions you just don't ask, Fate Testarosa Harlaown, and that's one of them."

Fate winced. "I'm...I'm sorry Erstin. But...if we talk in the abstract, is it okay?"

Erstin winced in reply. "...I...I guess. What's on your mind."

"I just...don't know if what I'm doing is the right thing. I'd like to talk to Nanoha, but...that would bring her into what I have to do." Fate blinked, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. "You're wrong, Erstin. One of us doesn't have a 'home team'. She doesn't have some hidden agenda she might follow just because her sponsor told her to. And Nanoha doesn't deserve to get caught up in this."

Erstin carefully lifted dinner onto the plates as Fate was talking, but after the long speech the taller girl broke out into tears. Erstin put her arms around Fate and began to sing softly.

"Uruwashiku tachimau kegare naki hane

Seoimashou miko no inochi no hikai

hoshi ni naru tame ni umarete wa naranu

ai suru hito ni dakarete nemure."

After a long time, Fate began to calm down and settled gently into Erstin's arms. At the end of the third repetition of the lyrics, someone started to clap.

"Very nice," Nao grinned and stepped out of the woods. "That was almost worth getting pulled away from Windbloom City for a week for." Both girls had the good grace to blush. "Ah well. It looks like you two are my last Corals for the night. So, let me see what you have here..." She grinned and picked up the small cut of meat. "Presentation is nice...not spectacular, but it looks like you were distracted." Erstin opened her mouth to speak up, but Nao shushed her. "Now now, you had more time than everyone else. Don't worry, I don't care too much." She opened her mouth and greedily put the first cut in. "Hmm...good...really good. I'd say nine points." They both stared at her. "Well, don't just sit there like fish, come on, eat."

*****

Irina was losing her mind. She was sure of it. Somehow, from the equipment they had been given, Tomoe had managed to cobble together a candlelit place setting for one with a tablecloth and chair. The meal was utterly exquisite, putting most of Nanoha's efforts with a full kitchen to shame. Sure, they had barely made any progress, but they'd probably get bonus points on the meal. Assuming any of this was real. It probably wasn't. Shizuru was probably being polite and staring at a meal of some hallucinogenic herb she'd 'sampled' for Tomoe earlier. That was the only possible explanation for the sounds she was hearing.

Shizuru was sitting there and cocking her head. "That's strange...I didn't think there were any hyenas in this forest."

Irina shook herself out of her trance. "Wait, you hear it too?"

Shizuru nodded. "Yes, sounds like three creatures laughing...how odd."

"Shizuru-oneesama." Tomoe held her hands behind her, to carefully disguise the bandages covering them. "I really hope you enjoy this dinner. I worked very hard on it."

"Oh, of course." Shizuru graced Tomoe with a smile that would make ice blush. "Very well, let's begin."

*****

The sun was nearing the horizon as Nanoha and Miya found themselves at the first of the sheer rock faces Miya had mentioned. Miya just stared as Nanoha appeared to be seriously contemplating climbing up before dark. She was just about to voice a suggestion when Nanoha finally spoke up. "I think this'll take about an hour...but since we've got to do the silly dinner tonight, we'll look at it in the morning." She grinned goofily, then shouted out "Hup hup! Prepare the camp site!" in a commanding tone of voice.

Miya looked over her shoulder instinctively for a flash of green hair. Nanoha recognized the girl reacting to a threat, but just blinked in even more confusion. "Miya?"

Miya stared at the concerned young woman who held her future in her hands. "Don't you get it? Why are you being so NICE?!"

Nanoha looked around. "Miya, what are you talking about? What's bothering you so much?"

"Didn't I try to get your star pupil kicked out of school?" Miya was practically on the edge of tears, a whole day of following around the Terror of Garderobe finally overwhelming her. "I shouldn't be here! You should have gotten me kicked out!"

Nanoha just shook her head. "Miya, you're punishing yourself way more than I can." She looked to be about to say more, then sighed. "Listen, let's gather firewood, I'll make dinner and some tea with those leaves we found earlier, and you can tell me what's on your mind, okay?"

Miya nodded and scampered off like a frightened rabbit. Nanoha sighed and got to work with the nuts and berries they had managed to gather. "I know it's not what they're grading us on, but maybe we can shave off a day or two with something simple but tasty."

Some time later, they had a fire going and a very simple meal prepared when Chie touched down in her Pearl robe. "Hey there. I'm here to grade your dinner." She took a seat on a nearby log as Miya offered a plate. Time passed as Chie chewed slowly and thoughtfully. "Well...I have to admit it's better than some of the other ones I've tried," she glanced at Nanoha. "But it's...well, survival food, not the gourmet meal the assignment demanded. Is there any particular reason?"

Miya gulped and looked at Nanoha, who just shook her head. "It's a silly test. We don't have time to waste on things like that, we're kind of stuck out here."

Chie chuckled. "All right. Tonight I'll be generous. Five points." Nanoha whewed, but Chie waggled a finger. "Just remember, you're making good time, but not that good. When Shizuru-oneesama comes out to do the grading, she probably won't be as understanding." Nanoha nodded slowly, then Chie stood up and stretched "Well, I've got other candidates. Be safe, you two."

"We will," Nanoha smiled and waved her off as Miya tried to fade into the shadows. "Oh no you don't." Nanoha grabbed the poor girl and sat her down. "Miya, nobody talks to anyone here. It's like...everyone has these big secrets that they don't want to share, and it's killing all of us. Miya, please..."

Miya gulped and shook her head. "Nanoha, I can't. You don't understand what she's like, no one does!"

"....who is she?" Nanoha was disturbed by this information, to say the least. Sure, Garderobe could be competitive, but Miya seemed to be in fear for her safety. "One of the students?" Miya gulped, then nodded. Nanoha sighed and shook her head. "Miya, if someone's threatening you, you should tell someone."

"NO! I mean, it's not really like that...I know she cares, but..." Miya gulped and tried to turn away.

Nanoha stared at her for a long time, then sighed. "Miya, it'll be all right. Just remember, when you want to talk, I'll be there for you."

*****

Nina worked quietly over the griddle, kneeling awkwardly while Arika kept the fire stoked. It wasn't going to be as fancy as it could be, of course, but with the added limitations they were working under it couldn't be helped. She gently placed the cubed meat onto a tray and sat back. "There. Now when Akane-oneesama gets here we should be all set."

Arika smiled and nodded. "Good." She gently picked Nina up and placed her on a laid-out blanket. "All right. Do you want me to towel you off? You must be sweaty after working over the fire like that."

Nina growled. "What, so you can make fun of me again?"

"....make fun of you?" Arika was genuinely puzzled.

Nina stared at her, shocked. "The way you always poke and prod me like I'm some kind of animal! How can you not know?"

Arika blinked. "Oh, Nina....I'm sorry, I didn't realize you minded that much...okay, I won't do it anymore."

Nina sighed and shook her head. "I can believe you'd be that thick...okay, fine, but no funny business."

"...well, unless you really deserve it." Arika grinned impishly. Nina looked ready to object, but then smiled.

"Okay, fine Arika." Nina opened up her backpack and pulled out the nanite injector. Carefully placing it against her own neck, she heard a satisfying 'whoosh' sound and immediately started feeling a little bit warm. "Ugh....Sensei wasn't kidding about feeling feverish...it's like I'm burning up." But Arika was already on toweling her off. "...thanks."

"It's no problem Nina." Arika smiled and continued. "I'm sure it'll be fine come morning." Nina pulled off her shirt and let Arika work her over, no longer caring what someone coming on this scene might think.

Akane landed on the nearby log as this was going on and slowly blushed. "Uhm...I'm here to grade your meal, girls..."

Arika grinned and held it out. "Here!" Akane looked down at it. Carefully, she reached out and took a bite.

"...did Nina make this, or did you Arika?" Akane's voice didn't show a hint of surprise

Nina spoke up, her voice creaking slightly. "Mostly it was me...but Arika did help."

Akane looked over at Nina with some concern. "Is she all right."

Arika nodded. "She'll be fine. We had to use the first-aid injector, that's all."

Akane frowned. "It looks like she may be having a bad reaction."

"I can hear you," Nina muttered. "I'm fine."

Akane said "All right, Nina. I believe you, but if it gets any worse hit your beacons okay."

Arika nodded, while Nina just flopped over and tried to sleep.

*****

"Faaate," Erstin complained, though with good humor. "How in the name of the Founder did you manage to find hallucinogenic mushrooms that taste good with white meat?"

Fate giggled herself. "I...I really don't know. You're walking funny, you know." Fate had been noticing Erstin's lighter step growing all the previous day, but now it was really bad, bad enough to penetrate the foggy haze her mind was still in from the previous night's dinner.

Erstin laughed, managing to only sound a little nervous. "No I'm not, not really!"

"C'mon, take your shoes off!" Fate giggled some more. "And maybe everything else too."

Erstin blushed. "Y..you wouldn't dare!"

Fate grinned lewdly. "Only if you take those shoes off now!"

Erstin slowly sat down and pulled the boots off. Fate leaned down to examine them, and what she saw caused her jaw to drop and immediately chased the last of the lingering effects of the drugs out of her system. "Ers, your feet!" They were covered in bloody blisters, and many of those had burst. Fate immediately started packing the girl's shoes and socks into her pack. "You're in no condition to finish this course. You'll be riding on my back." She was just about to put this into practice over Erstin's giggling protests when she noticed Chie circling overhead.

*****

Nina hated this.

For all her young life, she had been alone, raised in the camps without enough food, water, or medicine. She had been taught to stand on her own. Those lessons had served her in good stead when she had been adopted by Sergei Wong, taking on his last name and his identity. On her own, she had proven herself worthy of that name, rising in ranks, first in the training schools, then to number one at Garderobe. While others might claim to be her better at this task or that, she was the overall best, and she had gotten there on her own.

So to now have Coral number 51, the girl who had only gotten into school on special permission, and who had consistently come in last for so long she was in danger of flunking out, supporting nearly her entire weight while also carrying both their packs, was especially galling. She felt so...helpless.

"Nina?" Arika asked, gently. "Are you feeling any better?" Nina shook her head. Arika frowned. "Nina, you didn't eat anything with breakfast. Are you sure?" Nina shook her head again, weakly. "This is bad...I should..." Arika's hand nearly went to the armlet again, and Nina reached up to try to stop it, but then she made a little 'urp' sound and threw herself away from Arika. She began to dry-heave, and Arika gasped. "No buts!" She hit the button.

PAIN! Arika screamed and tore off the armband, letting it shatter against a nearby tree. Nina barely recovered her senses in time to duck. "Arika, what happened?"

Arika whimpered in reply. Nina frowned and noticed that the other girl's sleeve was scorched. "...I can't try mine...and I can't go on like this...what will we do?"

Arika barely recovered her senses, and looked up into the sky. ". . . we'll leave your pack here, first of all. No buts, we're not finishing. I'm willing to pound my friends into a pulp, but I'm sure they'll let us re-take the test. It's Nurse Yohko's fault, she gave us bad nanomachines."

Nina laughed weakly. "I can't really say I'm in a spot to object, Arika."

Arika climbed up a nearby tree. "It's going to rain very soon..." She called down. "I think there's a large tree about a mile away, with the roots exposed. I can probably make you a shelter from that." She hopped down and picked Nina up easily, shouldering her own pack in one motion. Nina once again found herself helplessly carried along by her classmate, but she found she was caring a lot less. Her legs didn't seem to want to work properly. She found herself suddenly being cradled by strong arms. Her head was swimming. "Father?" she mumbled.

"...I'm sorry, Nina. You'll see your father soon." Water was held up to her lips, and she drank eagerly from it. "That's it...we're almost out, I'll have to get you more...do you think you can manage on your own?"

Nina blinked. Her vision was blurry, and she couldn't make out the woman who was talking to her very well. "...I think I'll be okay...just...leave it in reach."

Arika nodded. "All right, Nina."

*****

The sun had just begun to rise over the trees when Miya felt herself being prodded awake. "Miya, c'mon, it's almost light."

Miya yawned and stretched out. "...Nanoha, why so early?"

"You heard what Chie said." Nanoha smiled. "We've only got two days before they grade us on another meal. I want to be up this cliff in half an hour."

Miya gulped but slowly got to her feet. She knew from long, if second-hand, experience that if Nanoha said she wanted to do something like this, there wasn't any arguing about it. Without a word she took the rope and climbing harness Nanoha was holding out to her. She nibbled on the last of the previous night's meal without really tasting it, then quickly packed up. With some trepidation, she put the harness on.

Nanoha smiled encouragingly. "It's not that bad. We've practiced stuff like this in gym, so just follow my lead." Then she started climbing, and Miya noticed that she was tethered straight to the other girl. This wasn't going to be easy, but she had to get started.

And so it went, one hand and leg continuously over the other, one rock at a time. First five minutes passed. "Nanoha, I don't think -" Miya was cut off.

"Don't say that Miya! You can do this. Just keep going, one at a time."

Miya kept going. She could feel her muscles starting to burn. "Nanoha...There's nowhere to go, I can't reach...."

"No! Miya, don't think about it, we're almost halfway there. There's a stable outcropping a bit to the right." Nanoha kept going, More time passed. Twenty minutes into the climb, she felt the rope go taut. "Miya! Don't try to rest, you'll just make yourself more tired."

Miya groaned but started going again. "You're a sadist!" She yelled up, starting to get angry again. But Nanoha just smiled.

"Wanna say that to my face?" Let it never be said that a future combat instructor didn't learn a thing or two about motivating the new blood. Miya almost growled as she renewed her efforts. Five more minutes, and then another five, and Nanoha scrambled over the ledge and started pulling on the rope. "C'mon Miya...up...up!" Miya kept at it, until she was just one more pull away from the ledge herself.

"...I...can't reach." Miya looked like she was in agony, but Nanoha had an answer.

She reached out her hand. "Miya, come on, take my hand."

Miya paused, and bit her lip. "...how can I trust you?"

Nanoha winced. "Miya, what do you mean? I'm not going to drop you now!"

Miya blinked, then considered for a moment. Finally, she reached up, and took the offered hand.

Nanoha pulled the other girl, heavy pack and all, up. They were both left laying down and panting. For a long time, they laid there like that, and then Miya started to laugh.

*****

By mid-afternoon Nanoha and Miya had settled into a comfortable silence when the storm clouds started to roll in. Nanoha looked up, then at Miya. "Do you want to set up camp, or keep going and hope we find a natural shelter? I'd rather keep going but you're looking kind of tired."

Miya tried to wave it off, but she was looking a bit dizzy. Nanoha rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Miya...yeah, let's stop. You get started on the tent, I'll get the water. You need to sit down." Miya tried to speak again, but Nanoha tutted. "No 'buts.' I think you've got a case of heat exhaustion."

Miya reached into her pack for the injector automatically, but Nanoha put a hand on hers. "Don't. You just need some rest. I'll go get you some water, okay?" Miya nodded and started trying to get the tent set up.

Just as Nanoha was about to arrive back, Shizuru flew in and landed in the grass next to them. "Girls, the test has been postponed. I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask the both of your to accompany me back to base camp."

Nanoha blinked owlishly. "What happened?"

Shizuru sighed. "Nina and Arika's trackers fell off the radar a short time ago. We've found Nina, laid out under a tree with some kind of poisoning. Arika...is still missing."

Nanoha blinked and immediately reached around to hit her armband. It immediately arced and she threw it off with a yelp of surprise. Luckily, it only left her skin an angry red color, and Shizuru blinked. "These armbands were tampered with!"

Miya gulped and couldn't meet anybody else's eyes. Nanoha just slumped.

"I guess I've gotta go back, at least until we can get a new tracker."

Shizuru smiled. "We'll see. You'll have to make your case to Natsuki if you want to help out."

*****

Nina was wrapped up in a sleeping bag, well away from the rain under the tree she'd found earlier. A large thermos full of fresh water from the nearby river had been placed next to her, and she seemed to be sleeping comfortably. There was just one problem. The armbands weren't working right. With Nina this deathly ill, she couldn't assume they had sent the distress beacon out. The Pearls wouldn't be flying out to check meals this evening, but there might be patrols. She tied a coral bed sheet to a branch in hopes of signaling them, but even that might not attract attention.

Arika knew she wasn't a medical student, but even if all went well, she figured Nina had less than a day at the rate she was going. There was no help for it. She pulled out the emergency package and emptied it of everything but the barest essentials she would need. The last of the previous evening's meal was considered, but set down next to Nina in case she woke up and needed it. The rope was discarded for the same reason. Without the specialized equipment or another person to tie herself to, it would be useless to her.

Her eyes turned towards the nearby mountain. Her best chance to signal a patrol would be to climb up there. "Nina...please, hang on just a little while. I'll bring help, I promise."

*****

"Poison?" Sergei choked. The senior members of the Oversight Committee (and their aides) had been gathered into the nurses' tent. Sergei was allowed in for that reason, as well as the fact that his adopted daughter was laying on the bed nearby, locked in a fever-nightmare. "Who would want to poison Nina?"

Yohko slapped down four auto-injectors. "Not just Nina." She said. "Miya Chocolat. Erstin Ho. Nanoha Takamachi. Fate Harlaown." She shook her head. "We haven't recovered Arika's first-aid injector yet, but we have to presume hers has been tainted as well. It's highly concentrated venom from a local viper. You find them all over the place around here. A simple nano-injection - a real one mind you - would take care of it, but Nina injected herself with the toxin believing that it would treat her sprained ankle."

Natsuki frowned as she surveyed the devices. "Madame President...technically, this is solely your purview. Arika's still lost out there, with no transmitter. It's probably only a matter of time before she injects herself with the poison. We don't need a full committee vote for this, since it only concerns one of our students."

Yukino nodded. "Of course, Headmaster. I'll sign off on it as soon as I can get to a desk and I'll even authorize Haruka to join in the search." Suddenly, she blinked. "Has anyone seen Haruka?"

Everyone blinked, then shrugged. Shizuru smiled. "She probably didn't wait for authorization. I'll have a student bring her back so you can put her in her Robe."

Sergei glanced at Nagi, who nodded. "All right, Sergei. I have a private speedboat rented out already. It'll stand up to the storm well enough." Nagi glanced down at the map. "You say we lost her signal and found Nina here, Headmaster?" He pointed to an X on the map. Natsuki nodded. "All right. I think Sergei should concentrate his search on this area of the water." He pointed. "That's probably the best balance of a view of the area and his safety we're going to find." Natsuki narrowed her eyes, but nobody could fault the boy's logic.

"Yes, Your Highness. If you'll excuse me, I have to go try to find the girl who saved my Nina." Sergei bowed and exited quickly.

Once he was gone, Mashiro bit her lip. "I don't understand. Are you all saying that Arika is out there, alone, and her only medicine has been replaced with some kind of a deadly poison?"

Natsuki nodded. "That's about the size of it, Your Highness."

Mashiro didn't exactly look thrilled at the news. "That idiot...you'd better find her! You hear me!"

Aoi gently took her by the shoulder. "Mashiro, I'm sure they're doing everything they can..." The White Queen was gently pulled out of the tent.

After a moment, Shizuru turned to Natsuki. "This is a serious problem for us. Whoever did this probably won't stop."

Natsuki looked like she was seriously contemplating beating her head against the nearby table. "Do you have any idea who might be responsible for this."

"Idea? I have a pretty good idea of who probably did this." Shizuru shook her head. "The problem is proof. So what can we do?"

Natsuki's head did hit the table. "I've got one idea, but if it doesn't work those girls are going to tear this camp apart."

*****

"Poisoned." Fate was rushing into the woods from the spot where she'd been listening. She had thought she had heard Shizuru coming up behind her, but honestly, she hadn't been paying attention. Between Erstin needing to get her feet treated, and everything else, she was going to miss her deadline. Fate laughed in spite of herself. "Geez, Fate, your friend's been poisoned, another one's probably about to be, and here you're thinking of a stupid side-job. How messed up can you get?"

A woman in a yellow Otome uniform dropped out of the trees right in front of her. "I don't know, Coral. Why don't you tell me?" Fate shrieked and leaped back in fright, grabbing at her chest.

"Miss Armitage! You just about gave me a heart attack there!" Fate sniffed and looked less than amused.

"I'm the one who should be telling you that. School's getting rough lately, you know." Haruka was grim. "In my day, the competition was stiff, but we didn't try to kill each other."

Fate gulped. "I know. Things have been weird ever since the start of the semester, with those weird giant monsters-"

"Slaves." Haruka cut her off. "They're called Slaves, and they're used by the Schwarz. A group of terrorists that want to bring the Old Technology back to life." Fate gulped, and Haruka, miracle of miracles, actually picked up on it. "I've been hearing you've got some weird ideas, Harlaown. Do us all a favor, and get over it fast."

Fate shook her head. "Miss Armitage...I can't do that."

"Then," Haruka cracked her knuckles. "I'll have to take you back to camp, instead of just ignoring this little side-job you were talking about."

Fate's eyes went wide. "I just want to find Arika."

"Yeah, I know," Haruka looked at her. "Look, just tell me what it is you're really up to, maybe I'll look the other way."

Fate gulped. Without either of their powers, she wasn't sure she could overpower Haruka, and wasn't really sure she should. But she couldn't just come out with it. Finally, she decided on exactly how to word what she had to say. "Miss Armitage, let's say that your Master...Miss Chrysant, was it?" Haruka blinked, but nodded. "Let's say that Miss Chrysant has a machine, a piece of the Old Technology. It's very simple, just push a button, and it'll destroy the world. And she tells you to push that button."

"I'd knock this imposter out and go find out what happened to Yukino!" Haruka shouted defiantly.

Fate spoke more softly "Because she's a good person, and you trust each other. But...Miss Armitage, think about your fellow Otome. Would they?"

Haruka blinked and looked at Fate for a very long time. "So...what are you getting at?"

"My goal..." Fate took a deep breath. "My goal, Miss Armitage, is to hope one day to make this a world where no one has to do that anymore."

Haruka actually smiled. "All right. You've convinced me, for the moment. Call me Haruka, by the way. Just do this right, and I won't have to kick your ass." Haruka stood aside, and Fate started rushing again.

As she moved deeper into the woods, she pulled out Bardiche and began to murmur under her breath.

"Arcus Cultad Aegies...."

*****

Shizuru was waiting for the Continental Topaz when she stepped back out of the woods. "So, any luck finding her?"

Haruka sniffed. "Nope. Too fast, even for me. I hate to admit it, but you found some good ones this year."

Shizuru smiled. "You know, dishonesty is unbecoming of you, Haruka." As Haruka sputtered impotently, Shizuru continued. "Your Master's waiting for you. We're going to go looking for Arika Yumemiya."

Haruka grinned. "About time."

*****

Nanoha was confused. She reflected that ever since Fate had started getting so strange she'd been confused a lot, but this was really taking the cake.

First, she hadn't been allowed to attend the meeting where they talked about what was happening with her best friend. She knew these people weren't the TSAB, and that they didn't know what she could really do, but she thought she'd proven herself competent enough.

Then Fate, muttering something about 'doing something about Arika' had told her in no uncertain terms to stay put and make sure everything was all right before vanishing back into the woods. To put it mildly, Nanoha was really getting tired of all the secrecy around here.

Then armed soldiers had started turning up. That wasn't a big deal on its' own, they were probably just looking for the President of the country. Nothing to worry about, the ruler of a sovereign nation isn't where she originally plans to be, of course the army is going to get nervous and send someone to keep an eye on things. But it was unnerving.

Her confusion had boiled over into bubbling anger when Chie and Nao came up from behind her and each placed a hand around her upper arms. Gently, but firmly, they guided her into Nina's 'quarantine' tent, past two of the aforementioned soldiers, and pushed her in.

Nanoha quickly took in the situation. Rather than one cot, five comfortable ones had been set up. Nina was still unconscious where Nanoha had last seen her, but there was no sign of the other people who were supposed to be here. Books had been piled up on a blanket, and she realized that there was also first aid equipment and even some advanced field rations laid out next to Nina. Maybe not the best thing to feed someone who was sick, but they wouldn't kill her.

Finally, she couldn't avoid it anymore. She looked directly at the two most imposing figures in the tent. Shizuru and Natsuki, both having switched to their full military uniforms. Shizuru actually looked disappointed, while Nanoha could see the dark circles forming under Natsuki's eyes.

"Nanoha," Shizuru spoke first. "I know that you two never intended to become Otome. I'm also sure you always wanted to spy on the school. I am going to ask you a few questions, and how you answer them is very important." Nanoha very studiously didn't gasp, and in fact kept as tight a rein on her emotions as she could. It was the absolute worst situation. Fortunately, Shizuru was quick to allay her fears. "Please, don't worry. Unless you answer very badly, you'll still be allowed to attend school." Nastsuki looked askance at her at this, but Shizuru just smiled and it was clear who would win that argument. "First, Nanoha, what was it you were sent here to discover?" Shizuru kept her voice calm and gentle.

Nanoha bit her lip. "To be honest, I think we already found everything we were sent to find out. It's all really basic stuff, anyone at Windbloom University could have discovered it. About how Nanomachines and Gems work, at the most basic level, about the contracts...everything we can about Otome. I know more would be appreciated, but you have to believe me that I'm not going to stoop to spying just to get it. If my...employer wants to know more, they'll go through official channels."

Shizuru considered that answer for a minute, then smiled. "All right, I believe you. Was Fate given any different orders?"

"No." Nanoha said emphatically. "She might take them a little more broadly, but she's under the same limitations that I am."

"All right." Shizuru looked to Natsuki, who coughed.

"Nanoha," Natsuki began. "Fate's gone missing. Can you think of any reason she might have to harm anyone in the school?"

Nanoha looked shocked. "Headmaster!? How can you even ask such a thing?"

"Because," Shizuru decided to diffuse another potentially explosive situation. "Someone tried to poison all of you."

Nanoha stopped and sat down on the cot in shock. "P...poison?"

"Yes." Natsuki knelt and looked Nanoha directly in the eye. "Nanoha, if you can't tell me why Fate would run off, and tell me right now we will have to treat Fate as a suspect in this crime."

Nanoha swallowed. "Arika." She wondered why her throat was so dry, saying the word. "Arika's still missing. You know...well, you know what Fate thinks of this place, and the people here sometimes." Natsuki sighed.

"So you're saying that she probably made a play to try to prove to herself she can do it better." Shizuru's mouth had the barest creases of a frown.

"That's the most likely reason," Nanoha confirmed. "To be honest, this wasn't her first survival test. Fate will probably be fine."

Natsuki finally threw up her hands in defeat. "All right. If we find her, we're bringing her back. Now as for you, Nanoha, I thank you for not going off without thinking. I know what you're going to ask me, and permission is denied. I can't risk letting you go out of here alone with someone who may want your blood badly enough to involve bystanders running around. NO! No arguments Miss Takamachi. Here are your orders."

At this moment, Erstin and Miya were both pushed into the tent. Natsuki grinned. "Ah, good, you're all here."

Nanoha gulped and Natsuki continued. "Nanoha Takamachi, Erstin Ho, Miya Chocolat, you are hereby responsible for the care of Nina Wong. She should be fine. The nurse tells me she just needs plenty of food and rest, but you are to see that she gets it, regardless of anything up to and including her own wishes." With that, Natsuki turned to everyone else. "As for you two...your job is to ensure that no one, including yourselves, leaves this tent. We don't know who tried to do you in, and until we do, we're assuming any of you, or none of you, was the target. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" The girls chorused. Natsuki nodded and she exited, along with Shizuru.

*****

Natsuki was looking relieved as she stepped out of the tent. "That's one time bomb defused. Nina's going to be less happy about being forced to stay here than Nanoha, but . . . "

Shizuru shook her head. "I'm sorry to have put you through all this trouble. But we have to focus on the here and now."

"I just wish you'd tell me what you suspect about all this." Natsuki looked at Shizuru again.

Shizuru winced. "If I said anything, it would just make the problem worse. I don't have any firm leads right now...but I think Nanoha might."

"...so that's why we're letting them stay on." Natsuki laughed softly. "You are a piece of work. You know that, right?"

Shizuru actually grinned. "Guilty as charged. On all counts." She smiled. "I think that overlooking their indiscretions so far is fair compensation, as long as they don't uncover anything important. If they do, well, Nanoha will certainly respect that it's a proper secret."

Natsuki was about to respond, when the base tent suddenly exploded.

This wasn't a euphemism, either. One minute the tent was there, the next it simply wasn't, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Nao was left sprawled out in the debris of the equipment, maps, radios, and the table and chairs around which all the planning had been done. In the middle of it all, the eye of the storm, stood Nurse Yohko. The poor woman had a very distinct twitch in one eye. Everyone rushed up to ask her what happened, but she waved them all off, then gestured for Natsuki and Shizuru to follow her without a word.

Once they were out of earshot of everybody else, Yohko finally managed to speak. "I brought...some of the extra scanning equipment." She glanced around again, to make sure they weren't being listened in on. "It wasn't much...but something just used that new energy type. A lot of it. More than in the Windbloom incident." Natsuki sucked in her breath sharply. "There's more. Just before that, I detected a number of Materialization reactions. It's Aswald."

*****

Arika found herself climbing exactly the type of rock-face she'd hoped Nina could avoid. She wasn't very hungry yet, thanks to Nina's heroic effort the previous night, but that was practically the only good thing about this situation. If Nina's life weren't at stake, she would likely have not chanced he climb at all. But she had to get to higher ground to signal someone. The sun was going down now, and it wouldn't be a good thing to be caught out in this storm with no source of warmth.

Arika pulled herself over the edge of the cliff, and her eyes went wide in fear.

Two Aires soldiers lay dead, apparently killed by five people she didn't recognize. Three of them wore bulky armor that she quickly noticed seemed to move too fluidly, and they were much too fast. Another was using, of all things, roller skates. His...no, her armor was also pretty thick, but much lighter-weight than the other three. The last woman only wore a metal mask for protection, instead favoring a long, hooded cloak and simple black clothing.

Arika didn't feel much of her usual courage, as they turned towards her. The tallest one spoke first. "Well, what do we have here?"

"It looks like...a Garderobe student, Rado." Despite his not having a face, Arika could swear he was smiling, and not in a good way. The woman skated right up to her, nearly knocking her off the edge. When she spoke, it was with strange inflections that made it a little hard for Arika to understand. "Boss, want we should bring her? We need a new sample source."

The woman shook her head. "It'll be too much trouble."

The cyborg known as Rado nodded and pulled out his staff, which ejected blades.

Arika found her voice. "Wait! Please, why kill me? What did I do?" She was surprised at how outraged and determined she sounded, even though she knew her back was to a cliff and if she fell, there was no way she could survive.

The woman considered the request. "All right. Many die without knowing the reason, but perhaps it will bring your soul some comfort." She glanced around. "For the moment, come with us. Or we'll kill you where you stand. We mustn't be seen." Arika found herself roughly shoved ahead of the strange people.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, two people were able to take note of this exchange from a great distance.

*****

"Mister Wong, are you entirely certain of this?" Natsuki stared at the scarred young man. Once again the heads of the three countries were sitting around a table, this time in the hotel.

Sergei nodded. "The Aswald took Arika Yumemiya hostage. I know my job, Ice Silver Crystal."

Natsuki sighed. "Well, I suppose that settles things. Madam President...I believe we now leave things in your hands. I am curious, though. What's in this cave that would attract the Aswald?"

"It's an ancient research lab, from the Immigration Era, in fact." Yukino adjusted her glasses. "We keep a small force garrisoned there to keep people out. Obviously they weren't enough."

Haruka smiled confidently. "Just say the word and I can have soldiers there in four hours, Yukino."

Mashiro blinked, looking between everyone present. "Wait, four hours?! In four hours they could be dead! I demand Garderobe mobilize now."

"It's not that simple, Your Highness." Natsuki looked at her levelly. "Even for a rescue mission, Garderobe cannot mobilize without a majority vote from the Oversight Committee...or, in an emergency..."

Mashiro cut her off. "The consent of three of its' members. One." She pointed at Yukino. "Two." And then at Nagi. "Three."

"Hmm." Nagi shrugged. "Well, why not? Go ahead, do what you need to do."

Natsuki smiled as Mashiro gushed in relief. "Thank you."

"Anything for my cute little Mashiro."

"...I'm still not going to marry you."

*****

"Tell me, girl, what's your name?" Arika tried to remain silent as the woman, who seemed to be the leader of this band of homicidal maniacs, spoke. The woman sighed. "I can't keep referring to you as 'girl.' I'm Midori of the Black Valley."

"...Arika Yumemiya," she finally said.

"Well, Arika, you wanted to know why, by our code, you have to die. Since we have time, I'll give you the long version." Midori took a deep breath. "Rado, take Dyne and guard the entrance. Garderobe will be coming, I don't want any surprises. Gal, hurry up, double time. If we have to, we'll take the whole storage core with us and decipher the information."

"Yes, leader!" Arika was surprised as the cyborgs acknowledged the order in unison and began to move into position. Two of them, she assume Rado and Dyne, did move back towards the entrance, and out of earshot. The large one stood nearby, while the woman on roller skates shuffled off towards a nearby system and began working with the electronics.

Midori looked back to her. "Now, Arika...just what do you think my friends are? Or maybe a better question would be, what is it do you think they're wearing?"

Arika gave an answer that nobody could really fault her for. "I've only read about this in school, but...that's cybernetic armor, right? That would make them cyborgs...you too?"

Midori shook her head. "Almost, but I'm not quite there yet. I do have nanomachines, a lot like yours. But that's not how we of Aswald see those things. That's not armor...they're coffins. The greatest Aswald die, and if the armor is available, they're allowed...no, forced, to exist with one foot in this world and one in the next for a time, until their bodies cannot sustain them."

Arika's eyes went wide. "But...why? Why do that to yourselves?"

"That's...an interesting question, Arika." Midori chuckled. "Gal? How old are you? Your real age?"

The woman with the odd speech pattern said "I was 14...so I guess...I was born 16 years ago."

Arika continued to stare, eyes still wide. "...what happened?"

"The same thing that happens to all the Aswald, Arika." Midori pulled back one of her sleeves, to reveal a faint red pattern. "Aswald, the Black Valley, was destroyed a thousand years ago. Ever since, we've been a people without a country."

"I...see." Arika shook her head. "Wh...where do you live?"

"Well...that's a secret...but it's somewhere out there, in the desert."

Arika's jaw dropped. "But...but no one can survive out there for long! Everybody gets sick eventually."

"That's right. You know your stuff, kid." Midori let her outfit drop back into place. "Everybody. No one knows what causes it, and everybody who lives outside of the terraformed regions dies from it." She acquired a hard look again. "And they hate us for it. Hate us as a reminder of a war that should never have happened. Hate us because we only want the technology to make ourselves whole again. Our nanomachines and cybernetics can sustain us past natural death for a time, but there's only so much to go around, and we can't make any more."

"That's an interesting story." A voice rang out from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Midori whirled, pulling out her two swords.

Arika watched a figure step out from the shadows. It was short, maybe a little taller than her. Whoever it was was wearing a long, flowing robe over their entire body, concealing their gender. The cloak hovered a few inches above the ground, and Arika realized whoever it was was really flying. A large helmet with an extended visor covered his face completely, and also seemed to provide an electronic voice. Arika briefly thought she could hear two people speaking, one higher pitched and one lower, but dismissed that.

The only other distinctive feature of the stranger was his ax Nearly four feet long, the double-blade was made out of yellow energy. It was completely unlike anything she had ever seen. The person, if that's what he was, spoke.

"I mean you no harm, but I had to see what was going on here. I subdued your comrades, then set up a barrier. Garderobe won't be bothering us for a few hours, at least." Midori put her weapons down.

"Just who are you?" Midori asked, an eyebrow quirking.

"...neither enemy, nor ally," the figure said. "My only interest is in the data here."

"Really." Midori smirked. "And I'm guessing that you won't let us leave here with it."

"That is incorrect." The figure replied. "I only require a copy for myself. What you do with it is your business." A long pause where no one spoke, and then he continued. "I offer you a deal. I will maintain my barrier until the data is recovered. Then I make a copy, and you keep your copy. We handle Garderobe on our way out, and then go our separate ways."

Midori's smirk didn't waver. "Fine...well, I think I've explained things well enough. Arika..."

"NO!" The figure moved in a blur, between Midori and Arika, both of whom gasped. "That's the other thing...she goes free."

Midori cocked her head. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. If Garderobe already knows we're here, killing her won't preserve our secrecy. Just stay out of our way."

Arika nodded, remembering that she was in very dangerous company.

*****

The Pearls and Shizuru were all standing outside the cave entrance as Haruka and Natsuki, the latter of whom was carrying Sergei, all landed on the plateau.

Shizuru quirked an eyebrow, but Sergei unslung an Aires-make machine gun with a cocky grin. "Armor-piercing ammunition," he explained. "Just in case. His Majesty thought he might have been a little callous back in the meeting, so he sent me to lend a hand."

It was a bald-faced lie, but no one was going to say 'no' to a man who apparently wanted to die.

Natsuki glanced at everyone assembled. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Headmaster, I'm sorry," Akane started, but Chie cut in.

"It looks like Aswald's a step ahead of us." Chie led them just past the entrance, where a solid yellow wall had apparently been erected. "Don't touch it. Nao tried that and it nearly burned her hand."

Nao grumbled "Why am I here anyway?"

Natsuki ignored the comment. "Well, options?"

Shizuru smiled. "We were hoping the Ice Silver Crystal could do something about this."

"All right." Natsuki nodded. "Clear out." Once everyone else was out of her way, she touched her Gem. "Materialize!"

Her robes, predictably enough, were gray with silver and blue highlights, almost the reverse of her usual clothing. However, one unique thing was her Element. Rather than a melee weapon, she had a large canon easily twice as long as she was. Extending her ribbons into the walls, crunching into the rock to act as an anchor, she shouted "LOAD CHROME CARTRIDGE!"

Outside, everybody took cover.

" "FIRE!!!!"

*****

Arika blinked as the newcomer suddenly winced. "Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing," he said. "Garderobe's assaulting my barrier. We're on the clock now."

The Aswald assembled nodded at him and started moving more quickly.

*****

Coughing, everybody stood up. "What the hell?" Nao was the first to recover, and she stared.

Aside from a bit of flickering in the shape of runes she couldn't decipher, and some blasted rock, the entire thing was undamaged.

Shizuru shook her head. "Some kind of energy barrier," she said. "It expands to fill the available space. We could keep pounding on it until it collapses..."

"....and trigger a much more immediate response." Sergei pointed out. "Right now they want privacy to get what they came for. All we have to do is let them have it, then take it from them. There's no other way out of this mountain."

"...right." Natsuki didn't like it, but she had to agree with the man's assessment. "All right. Everyone set up and wait for them. Mr. Wong, stay behind cover. You know your stuff, but you're still..."

"...no Otome. Right." Sergei grinned. "Don't worry, I'll leave the heavy lifting to you ladies."

*****

The first indication anyone had that Nina had woken up was Nanoha gurgling and trying to escape the hands wrapped around her throat.

"Nina, stop!" Erstin tried to gently pry Nina off their friend. After a brief tussle, Nina fell back to the pillow. "Good...erm...things have happened..."

Nina glanced over at Nanoha, always a reliable source if you wanted the whole picture. "Okay, spill."

"Someone tried to poison us." Nanoha couldn't even meet Nina's eyes, clenching a fist. "In the nanite injectors. Plus the arm-bands were booby-trapped."

Nina growled. "Oh, I bet that ditz went off on her own and got herself lost..." She tried to sit up, but Nanoha gently pushed her down.

"No, Nina, you can't leave. Actually, none of us can." Nanoha offered some water, which Nina gratefully accepted. "The Headmaster specifically forbade us from leaving this tent. I know they're going to find Arika, but apparently some complications came up."

Erstin cut in quietly. "Mr. Wong hasn't stopped in in awhile, either."

"...father?" Nina tried to get out of bed again, but stumbled.

Nanoha shook her head. "I'm sorry, Nina. I know how helpless this makes you feel."

Nina growled. "He...he can't go...he's not." Nanoha had to gently lower her back into the bed.

"Nina, please." Erstin tried to hold her friend down. "You're too sick!"

"...Nanoha?" Nina looked desperately into her friend's eyes. "Please..."

"....I can't go." Nanoha grabbed at an Etiquette book and started to squeeze. Forgetting her enhanced strength, she surprised the other girls by actually starting to tear the cover through pressure alone. Erstin and Miya stepped back with a gulp. "Fate's out there too, she just ran off! And I don't know what's happening, and..." She started to pace nervously.

Nina bit her lip. "I...I'm sorry Nanoha. That was thoughtless." Nanoha sighed and tossed the book aside while Nina continued. "I guess I'm not the only one with a loved one in danger..."

"...Fate can take care of herself..." Nanoha bit her lip, realizing that there was a problem just before Nina had to open her big trap.

"...Nanoha, Fate hasn't been authorized to use her Robe. If she gets caught out there by...whatever.." Nina's voice sounded nervous. Nanoha nodded, realizing that Fate's normal ways of dealing with things were still supposed to be locked down.

"...please, Fate...be safe."

*****

Gal was frustrated. They were supposed to have days to tear this facility apart, instead their discovery had meant that she had to hurry through it in mere hours. Normally it wouldn't have even been possible, and that led to her other source of frustration.

Her cybernetic armor was tuned for heavy scanning and surveillance Since she was Aswald's head researcher, that just made sense, but right now she didn't know what to make of this stranger.

The man's feet hadn't touched the ground. He was no combat cyborg, but he was putting out a constant, low-level field of energy that was playing havoc with her scanners. But whoever, or whatever, he was, there hadn't been anything like him since the War of Twelve Kings.

For one thing, he had analyzed the entire mechanism and pointed out the data crystals that were still viable while maintaining an energy barrier that would have killed any of them from the strain on their half-dead bodies. For another, he had an anti-grav module, or something like that from a Robe.

The fact that the stranger had started twitching as if an attack was imminent every few seconds shortly after they had been informed Garderobe was outside was just making it worse.

That brought up a disturbing possibility. A new player in the game. The Otome weren't the only super-soldier program left over from the War of Twelve Kings. She and her fellow Aswald were proof of that just by themselves. But supposedly everything else had long since fallen into disrepair.

Maybe someone had dug up something. That might explain their interest in other research sites. The fact that this young man had such a great energy output made it quite obvious that whatever it had been worked. The only real question was, had it been working when they found it, or was this a repair. And if it was broken, who could have fixed it.

Gal was just about to speak with Midori when the stranger's voice said "I've found it. Scanning...." He had pointed his ax at one particular data module, and a bright yellow light shone briefly over it. "Scan complete...The original is yours...check it if you wish."

Gal was left to grumble as she went over and hooked it up to her own equipment. It took a few minutes, but she had to admit the boy had done good work. "This is it. We're done here."

Midori nodded. "All right, pack up." She turned back to the stranger. "Well, boy, I have to hand it to you...this nearly turned into a disaster, but thanks to you we've nearly pulled it off. You've done the Aswald a great service, and in these times we can't afford to take that lightly. I do have one more favor to ask..."

The stranger paused again, for a very, very long time. Midori wondered for a moment if there was something wrong, but then he said "You want me to help you clear a path for your men to exit. I will do this. In exchange, at a later time I will ask a favor of you."

Midori bit her lip. With what Aswald got up to, that could really come back to bite her. But this boy was fast. If Garderobe had a lot of their staff here, she would need someone like that to help her run interference. In the end, there was only one possible response.

"Deal."

*****

Even though he'd suggested the idea, Sergei was getting tired of waiting. The yellow barrier hadn't so much as flickered for hours. They had already passed around the rations for lunch, and he was half-considering asking Nao to run back to base camp to get more when it suddenly dropped. They all readied to fight when a voice rang out, one none of them recognized.

"Garderobe Academy. Those who create disorder by keeping the old technology sealed. How charming. Listen up! We have Arika Yumemiya here. She is completely unharmed. If you want her to remain that way, lower your weapons." Everybody glanced at each other, but Natsuki kept pointing at the entrance. After a moment, the voice responded again. "We will send her out first, alone, but only once I am assured she won't be fired on by accident. Lower your weapons."

Natsuki frowned as Shizuru glanced around at the others. "Very unusual for Aswald," Shizuru noted. "They're not really very interested in humanitarian gestures. It's likely a trick."

Sergei sighed. "Well, it's either we do what they say, or risk shooting Arika. They don't often lie, either."

Natsuki nodded, and lifted her canon out of the way. Sergei pulled his gun back, but was still ready. This lasted a moment, then a voice called out. "Headmaster? Shizuru-Oneesama? I'm coming out now."

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief as the first figure took several hesitant steps into the light. The distinct brown hair and pigtails of Arika were a welcome relief. Sergei quickly stepped up and pulled her aside, along with Nao, to form a protective shield for her.

Natsuki coughed. "Thank you for the gesture of returning our student, but you have to know we can't let you go that easily. If you come out now and disarm, we might be able to work something out."

A different, more feminine voice, called back "I'm guessing we wouldn't get to keep our find if we did. No deal, Pillar."

Shizuru grinned. "I suppose that concludes negotiations."

*****

Since Nina had woken up and given all indications she would be fine, Nanoha's attention had turned to her best friend. Awhile ago she'd felt a faint twinge of some magic being used in the distance, but without Raising Heart to confirm she couldn't even tell if it had been a mage or just another reaction between the planet and the moon. All the extra mana was messing with her magical abilities, and she didn't like it.

So, she paced back and forth. The other girls nervously watched as a groove was slowly worn into the packed earth over the course of the hours. She followed a very stringent and set pattern. Ten paces to the back of the tent, the direction of the mountain. She would glance up, then bite her lip. Next, Nanoha would angrily spin on her heel and stomp ten paces back towards the entry flap. Then, as if remembering she couldn't leave, she would stop and look back over her shoulder with a look of intense concentration, usually for three to five seconds each time. Then she would start the whole process over again.

Nina glanced at Erstin. "Should we be worried?"

Erstin nodded numbly. "I really think she's going to snap this time..."

Luckily, a distraction arrived in the form of a screaming Mashiro. "I AM THE SOVERIGN RULER OF THE KINGDOM OF WINDBLOOM AND I DEMAND TO BE LET IN TO SEE THAT WITCH IMMEDIATELY!"

"....who's she talking about?" Miya decided to risk asking. Nanoha facepalmed and decided to risk opening the flap. Predictably enough, Mashiro was stamping her foot at the two Aires guards, with Aoi holding Mikoto dutifully in the background.

"There you are!" Mashiro stalked over and pushed her way past the two guards.

Nanoha waved them off before they could lift their weapons. "It's all right, it's all right. I'm sure Mashiro didn't have anything to do with this." She glanced worriedly back at Nina. "Actually, I'm positive. I'll take the responsibility."

The guards looked uncertain, and one finally said "All right...but just her. The maid and the cat have to stay outside." Nanoha nodded and, after a moment of nervous lip-biting, so did Mashiro.

Once they were inside, Nanoha glanced at her tent-mates. The inside of the tent was large, but quarters were still too confined for them to talk freely without..."Ah-hah. Excuse us for a second." Nanoha had noticed several support strings and spare blankets. Everyone watched in amazement as Nanoha rapidly set up a smaller lean-to out of the thicker blankets inside the tent and even one on the bottom for comfort. "Come on in, Mashiro."

Miya glanced at the other two. "Is this normal for her?" Two shaking heads confirmed the worst.

Inside the tent Mashiro was feeling a little bewildered. She'd intended to come in and demand an explanation for why Nanoha wasn't out helping Arika, but in all truth it was getting hard to not ask about the nervous twitch in one of Nanoha's eyes.

"Why are you still here?" Mashiro finally decided on, but much more quietly than she'd planned on. "With that magic of yours, you could beat up all the Aswald by yourself!"

Nanoha sighed. "It's not that easy. Without permission, I can only do that for four minutes, then it locks up. I already used my four minutes to save us before..."

Mashiro winced. "Isn't there anything else you can do?"

Nanoha bit her lip. "Without permission...there's one thing I can try, but then I'd be in real trouble afterward. I /can/ unlock it permanently, but then ...."

"You can't relock it, and you'll get in trouble." Mashiro bit her lip nervously. "But Arika..."

Nanoha nodded. "I know, Mashiro. But I get the feeling that if I actually tried to leave the tent, they'd shoot me in the leg to make sure I stayed put."

Mashiro winced. "Do you have any idea who tried to poison you?"

Nanoha could only shake her head sadly.

*****

The Otome (and one man) waited patiently for their opponents to come out. Time passed. Sergei sighed. "It's too late in the day for them to be waiting for the sun to flash in our eyes. Sooner or later Aires will be able to catch up, and then they'll really be trapped."

Natsuki glanced at the man. "They're probably waiting for our gua- INCOMING!" A flash of yellow light was all the warning they had, but it was all they needed. The report of the rifle was drowned out by Natsuki's portable artillery piece sending a giant fireball into the mouth of the cavern. Arika screamed in terror as it looked like the people who'd been, if not exactly nice to her, not bad people were about to be annihilated.

The flying Aswald in a cloak threw out his hand, an energy-ax trailing behind him as he shouted "PROTECTION!" A yellow rune-circle, not unlike the barrier that had prevented entry to the cavern, appeared and dissipated both the rifle shells and the blast. At least the effort of doing that seemed to be enough to stop the newcomer in his tracks. Natsuki stared as she counted. "There's one too many."

"Watch yourselves." Shizuru advised.

Haruka puffed up at that suggestion. "Same to you, tea-girl!"

The large Dyne surprisingly led the charge ahead of the mysterious boy-cyborg. Spinning his double-headed hammer over his head, he aimed at the assembled Pearls. While Nao and Akane managed to dodge aside, the taller Chie was forced to block the massive blow with her staff, her heels digging inches into the ground with the first strike. "I see they weren't exaggerating about how strong that body armor makes you." She said, a cocky smirk on her face. Dyne let loose with a battle-cry and kept on swinging.

Akane would have liked to have commented, but she found herself dodging away from a series of blades linked into a whip. Lumen, a blue cyborg, almost seemed to be smirking at her. "Well, aren't you a cutie?" Akane shuddered at the voice. "Is it true you Otome are trained to obey your Master in all things?"

Akane blinked at the sudden question. "Well, I suppose so." She answered, nonplussed.

Lumen's reaction to the answer was not what she expected. The gender-questionable cyborg turned back towards the cave mouth briefly. "Hey, Leader? Can we keep this Pearl? I promise I'll train her to be very obedient!"

Midori humored Lumen with a chuckle. "Tell you what. If you can get her to come along willingly before the fight's over, you can have her."

Akane blushed beet red as Lumen turned back. "Well, cutie, how about it?"

"KYAAAAA!!!!" Akane screamed and charged blindly, only to have her staff pulled from her hands by a blade-whip.

Nao was watching this scene nearby with bemusement. Oddly, Gal, who was facing off with her, had paused to watch the scene as well. Nao shrugged. "This happen often?"

"Like cocks crow at sunrise," Gal responded, twirling two chakrams idly. "Don't suppose you'll open my way."

Nao blinked. "What?" Gal just stared, in the way that a blank face with sensors for eyes can. Nao shrugged again. "Whatever. We'd better get on with this."

"Sun's in the west." Gal threw her chakrams, tearing nice, neat lines in an X where Nao had been standing moments before.

Floating in the air, Nao's expression twisted around again. "What are you talking about? I can't understand a word you're saying!" Nao yelped and had to start flying in zig-zag patterns to avoid the circular blades that Gal tossed about as if she could control them by magic. While she had wanted to help cover Sergei and Arika, while she was under this kind of assault she couldn't do it.

Luckily Nao needn't have worried about that too much. Sergei could see the writing on the wall, and he pulled Arika behind him protectively. He kept the rifle he'd brought ready, for all the good it would do with that new shielding-cyborg. "Antsy," He said, keeping his voice low to try to convey the seriousness of the situation as well as the nickname to try to keep her calm. "Try to back off slowly. No sudden movements here, but we're way out of our league with this one." Arika gulped, but nodded silently. As one, they began to back quietly towards the tree-line.

Natsuki was glad to see the pair apparently had some sense between them, but she had bigger problems. About eight feet tall, and wielding a giant double-bladed pole-arm, to be exact. She kept beating the ruthlessly efficient Rado off with her gun, but while she was doing that she couldn't actually SHOOT the thing. Each stroke by Rado forced her to take another step back. "Shizuru!" She called out in desperation, and two double-blades met in instant response. "Th..thanks."

Shizuru smiled. "Poor Natsuki, looks like you're out of practice. I'll pencil you in to 'tutor' Nanoha." That was all the banter Shizuru had time for, because once again she found herself matching blades and wits with the cyborg that had been responsible for the destruction in Windbloom. "I don't suppose you'd care to apologize for all the trouble you caused?" She asked.

"You do have my sincerest apologies, Graceful Smile Amethyst." Shizuru got the distinct feeling that the cyborg was smiling at her. "But I'm afraid that's all you'll have for that incident today. There's no major landmarks to worry about here." Shizuru gasped as Rado used a powerful blow to launch her into the air, then towards a tree on her way down. She was so stunned by the sudden shift that she almost forgot to right herself.

"Ask a silly question, I suppose." Shizuru smiled and the battle was joined again.

Meanwhile, still in the cave mouth, just out of sight of the searching Continental Topaz, Midori began preparing her offense. The newcomer was good, no question, but the terms of their deal didn't cover ensuring both groups got away safely. This was going to take everything she had. A token was drawn out of her pouches, and then she whispered. "R.E.M. activate. Time limit, 350 seconds."

She heard a reassuring voice, distorted but understandable, in her ear. **Reinforcing Enigmatic Matrix activated, 350 seconds. **

Akane dove back towards her staff as soon as there was an opening, but she realized her opponent hadn't just slipped up, but was actively moving backwards. "They're trying to retreat!" She called out, keeping a firmer grip on her staff as she started walking towards her divine purpose: Giving this crazy pervert the beating of his or her life.

Akane only hoped Lumen wouldn't enjoy it half as much as she would.

Chie frowned as she realized the same thing, taking to the skies and trying to keep the pressure on Dyne. Dyne himself didn't seem too bothered by the attention, having shrugged off the few taps Chie had managed to get through. Finally, he made a yawning noise. "You bore me, Pearl. Stop now and I won't squish you."

Chie grinned. "Afraid I can't do that, Aswald. But if you surrender quietly maybe we can find you a more interesting sparring partner in jail."

"Will you quit flirting with your boyfriend?" Nao said, exasperated. She couldn't get nearly close enough to Gal for it to make a difference, the fast little cyborg skating around her in circles, despite the fact that Nao had the advantage of flight. Those chakram were just too fast too... "They're going to get away!"

"No they won't!" Natsuki called. "LOAD SILVER CARTRIDGE....FIRE!" Instead of the single large shell, this caused a burst fire. And Natsuki fired it carefully into the sky, creating a falling cascade of silver light that the cyborgs realized blocked their escape.

Lumen sniffed. "Well, we'll just have to kill you, Natsuki Kruger."

Shizuru gasped and almost turned to Lumen, but Rado made her pay for the mistake by tripping her with the blunt part of his weapon. "I'm your opponent."

Shizuru sighed. "Yes, I suppose you are." She settled down into her stance, realizing she was just as stuck as the Pearls. Haruka was pretty much their only hope....

And Haruka came charging in, only to have her ball-and-chain met with an ax-blade, as the fast cyborg rejoined the fray at the same time Haruka finally made it in. Haruka was startled and tried pushing back, only to send the fast boy flying away..."Huh. Not so strong for all that speed, are you?"

The mysterious cyborg floated there, ax held at the ready, not saying a word.

"Come forth, GAKUTENNOU!" Midori cried out and then a beast as strange as anything appeared in the cave entrance, the Leader of the Black Valley riding on top. Covered in red and black metal plates, the beast's long neck was reminiscent of a delicate bird, like a flamingo. There was nothing 'delicate' about the razor sharp beak on its' head though, nor the even longer scorpion-like tail spike it also sported. The strangest thing, however, was its' torso, which almost seemed to have been hollowed out to make room for a rider. Midori stood in the chariot-like space, wielding twin short swords.

Haruka smirked. "A mere Slave? That's pretty gutsy of you, Aswald!" She pulled back from her fight with the stranger to attack Midori. Haruka made it past Gakutennou's beak and tail, rearing back for a monstrous swing. Midori stood casually on her Child's back. "DYNAMITE...CRUSHER!" The massive spiked ball glowed as Haruka prepared her Element's special power, then she brought it down.

Midori casually stopped the explosive attack with one hand, a gust of wind the only evidence the ball was made out of anything but air. Everybody stopped, stunned. "...without a Robe?" Natsuki wondered out loud. Gakutennou easily swatted away the startled Haruka after that.

Suddenly the report of a single pistol shot rang out through the clearing, startling everyone, but no one more than Midori as the data crystal she wore on her hip suddenly went flying into the air.

The Aswald, as one, all watched in horror as the crystal descended towards the ground. The roar of a hovercycle was the only other warning before the machine slipped through the crowds. It looked almost like a giant silver wheel, but with no moving parts save a handlebar it wasn't clear what made it move at all. The crystal fell and landed in the hands of a slightly pudgy blond man who pulled into a stop, kicking up a cloud of dust. "Thanks for retrieving this for us, Miss Midori. It'll be safe in the hands of Schw-!"

_"Sonic Move" _

John Smith's solar plexus was suddenly violated by an ax handle, then the face of the other end smacked into his nose like a frying pan. Within moments he was out cold on the ground, and the short cyborg had the data crystal safely in hand. Turning towards everybody staring in shock, he said "A friend of yours?" to Natsuki, who shook her head. Midori mirrored the action. "Understood." The boy dropped John Smith and flew back to Midori to drop the crystal in her hands.

Shizuru saw the exchange about to happen, but Rado jumped in to smack her and she was forced back on the defensive. The Pearls all shifted to try fighting back-to-back, keeping their cyborgs away from Arika and Sergei protectively. A mistake, when Gal threw her chakrams into the group. They scattered, but that just left Arika to scream as she realized she was about to be sliced in two.

Sergei slowly opened his eyes at the same time Arika did. Arika had stars in her eyes as Nao floated in front of them, holding the twin blades. "Feh," she said casually. "You two should be more CAREFUL!" The return toss wasn't nearly as flashy as Gal's technique, but it did the job, the weapons clanging off Lumen and Dyne's helmets.

"Run for it!" Midori ordered Gakutennou to charge. Natsuki started to load another round, but the tail of Gakutennou slammed into her, and then the cyborgs turned and ran for the opening. Everyone went to stop them, but Natsuki got up and waved them off.

"We'll never catch up....It might be more important to find out what they got." She walked over to the blond man and lifted his face up. "John Smith. The Schwarz's negotiator." The man groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Garderobe. Feh. Guess you ladies caught me." He spat a bit.

Natsuki pulled his hair back. "Who sent you? What was in that data crystal that was so important?"

"...you did a good job catching me, but not that good. Still, I'm feeling generous." Smith smiled insufferably. "So here's a little tidbit for all the good it will do you. We are _everywhere_ Ice Silver Crystal. Aires, Artai, Windbloom....why, we even have someone in your school." Then he ground his teeth.

"Suicide pill!" Shizuru tried to pry the man's jaws apart, but it was too late. John Smith foamed at the mouth, his eyes rolled back in his head, and then he fell over.

Arika blanched and looked ill. Sergei gently held her against him and pulled her off.

Natsuki growled. "Dammit Dammit DAMMIT!"

*****

The mysterious stranger separated from his temporary allies and landed daintily in a clearing a few miles away. From here it would look like he had left the camp and traveled in the wrong direction, thus becoming totally ineffectual. His cloak turned into yellow light and then shattered, forming back into the yellow prism shape of Bardiche. Fate smiled and adjusted her outfit. Having Bardiche repeat everything she whispered had been a particularly nice touch.

"You have the data, Bardiche?" she asked her Device and partner quietly.

"....yes sir," Her Device and companion said after a moment. "Analysis will take some time."

Fate sat down on a rock. "That's fine. Compile a data crystal readable by advanced Earl computers if you can."

Bardiche glowed softly. "Affirmative. Crystal will be created in 72 hours."

"All right...and Bardiche...we'll need to edit the logs for today. I don't want anybody finding out about this yet." Fate bit her lip nervously. The biggest asset of an Intelligent Device over the regular variety was always that it could make decisions to help you on its' own. But sometimes, this could be their biggest disadvantage as well.

"Sir, action is not recommended." Like now.

Fate shook her head. He was right too. "All right...encrypt the logs. Make it look like damage, then." She took a breath. "The Artai office probably won't spot the difference. I'll tell them...when the assignment is over."

There was a long pause as Bardiche thought this over. "Affirmative, sir."

"Thank you Bardiche."

*****

Hours later, the Quarantine tent had been freed so Arika and Nina could 'get some rest.' Really, the truth was was that now that Natsuki and Shizuru were back in camp, they were a little more confident that there would be no more murder attempts for the time being.

Plus the hotel was currently in hot negotiation with the school to open up some rooms, since the trip was looking like it would be a lot longer and need far more supplies than originally planned.

The end result of this was that Arika and Nina were left alone, sitting on their cots, looking anywhere but at each other. It couldn't possibly last.

"...I'm sorry, Nina."

"...I'm sorry, Arika."

The pair looked at each other, and smiled uncertainly. Finally, Nina said "You first."

Arika bit her lip. "It's just...this whole thing was my fault. Not the poison, but I pushed you way too hard and that's why you got hurt. I'm used to doing this on my own...so I'm just going to take this alone."

"No you're not." Nina had a determined smile. "Some of that was my fault too. I set a pace that was too slow for you, and I didn't trust you to know what we were doing. I also insisted on a quick-fix, instead of trusting your judgment" She took a deep breath. "You're not going out alone...because we're going to do this together. And since we've got a few days, you're going to teach me to do everything the school missed."

Arika slowly started to smile. "YEAH!"

*****

Fate bit her lip. Sure, the scoldings from Chie on up through Haruka for getting herself 'lost' had all been hard to endure, but ultimately, she'd just kept quiet knowing they didn't even know half the story. A brown ponytail, belonging to a girl who had left the fire and was staring out at the ocean, however, filled her with dread.

Quietly, as if disturbing the slightest grain of sand might set the bomb off, she approached. Nanoha sat there, until Fate was right behind her.

The echoing crack of Nanoha's slap caused several Corals to look up, then politely back at their dinners. Fate stared at her best friend, and the tears streaming down her face, and felt herself start to die a little inside. "No more, Fate! Please, stop doing whatever it is you're up to!" Fate blinked and wanted to protest, but Nanoha continued. "Someone tried to kill us out there! Poison! Fate, this isn't a game or something, you could really have gotten hurt! I was really worried about you."

Fate swallowed, but finally found her voice. "Nanoha, I can't stop yet." Seeing Nanoha's jaw drop, she held up her hands. "Please, let me say one thing, then if you hate me for this, I...I guess that's okay."

Fate recoiled from a second slap, staring at the girl who she had met six years ago. And Fate's jaw dropped as she saw the same look in Nanoha's eyes that she had all the way back then. "Fate, really, what's happened to you? I tried using our telepathy, but you didn't answer at all. Do you know how worried I was?"

"Nanoha, I swear, I didn't hear you." Fate tried to collect herself. "Wait, please! Nanoha, we've never tried it over a long distance without our Devices...maybe we just can't do it."

"But we've done it across town, back on Earth." Nanoha countered, still looking cross.

Fate bit her lip. "Well, maybe the moon's mana field causes interference. I guess we'll check it out on the re-test."

"Oh." Nanoha nodded. "I thought maybe you were distracted out there by something, but everyone told me you just ended up getting lost. You _did_ just get lost, right Fate?" For several moments, neither girl said nothing, then Nanoha took a deep breath. _"Right_ Fate?" she asked again, a hint of desperation in her voice. "Because if you actually did something out there..."

Fate gulped. "I...I used Bardiche," she admitted

Nanoha paused and looked at the blonde girl for a very long time. Fate slowly started to squirm, or at least she was sure she did under the amethyst eyes that were wearing her down. Fate was sure she was about to break when Nanoha finally asked "The same Bardiche that you already used for two minutes? How long was he active?"

Fate gulped. "...maybe four hours."

"WHY?!" Nanoha threw up her hands. "Fate, everyone spent months lecturing me on how important this is! Why would you do that? Aren't we putting the mission at risk?"

"Nanoha! I got a huge data crystal from some ruins here! We might be able to send this along home and figure out how the whole system works! It might be data on the Logia, or where this place came from!" Fate sighed. "Plus I found out about something the school isn't telling us. There's a group of people who live out in the desert...and something about the planet makes them get sick and die before they're thirty."

Nanoha's jaw dropped. "F...Fate, you have to be wrong. Or mistaken? I mean, why would people do something like that?"

"Because those people..." Fate said with only a hint of bitterness "...are a reminder of a mistake. A war a long time ago that left them without a homeland, nowhere to go."

Nanoha nodded. "What do we do about it?"

"YOU don't do anything, Nanoha," Fate put a hand on her shoulder. "No, please. This is going to be enough trouble taking sides. I'm already in for it, but you should still stay out of things as long as you can stand."

"So we're just going to do nothing, go back to school and pretend none of this ever happened?"

Fate shook her head. "No, Nanoha. I've got an idea for what we can do. Start thinking up a new Barrier Jacket, one that will hide your face and body-shape. That way if we have to we can act as ourselves."

"And what will you do?" Nanoha looked about as miserable as she had ever been.

"Try to find out more, I guess." Fate didn't look much happier. "Request supplies for treating mana poisoning from the TSAB with our next visit to Artai."

Nanoha nodded. "If...if that's what you have to do...I...I'm sorry I slapped you Fate."

"...I probably deserved it. Deserve it." Fate sat down on the sand next to the girl she loved and hugged her knees to her chest. "I hate this world. I hate these people, I hate all of it...."

Nanoha blinked the tears out of her eyes. She'd known Fate was having trouble, but she didn't think it was this bad. "Fate, you don't mean that...what about Nina, or Arika, or Erstin, or Irina. You like them, don't you?"

Fate sniffled, looked at Nanoha and nodded. "I...I guess."

"See?" Nanoha smiled and pulled Fate into an embrace. "It'll be fine. What did you tell me? Just concentrate on school?" She started to lift the blonde girl to her feet gently. "Come on...I'll bet Erstin has some s'mores on the fire."

*****

The next day, Natsuki was buried in paperwork in her temporary office in the hotel. Shizuru even brought over tea. "You know, this was supposed to be our vacation."

Shizuru smiled. "It will still work out, I'm sure." She glanced around one last time, then mentioned casually "I think we found all the bugs."

Natsuki immediately rubbed her forehead. "They're multiplying. Aswald learning new tricks, that's all we needed. Plus, one suicide pill and we lose the best opportunity ever to learn about the Schwarz."

Shizuru frowned at that. "Do you think we should consider closing the school for a semester. Whatever's happening, it seems to have taken an...unhealthy interest in us."

"We can't do that and you know it Shizuru." Natsuki groaned. "If nothing else, the Divine Emperor of Zipang himself is coming a few weeks into the new semester, and he's expecting to see us put on a show. If we can get him to sign on..."

"That was always a long shot, Natsuki," Shizuru pointed out.

Natsuki smiled. "It was, until Sinueiju started sponsoring candidates."

Shizuru was stunned. "...that's a dangerous card to be playing, you know."

Natsuki looked down at the papers in front of her. "I know, but with everything going on, we need at least their unofficial support. Even if they don't take Otome, we may be able to work out a deal. The problem of what to do with the dismissed candidates has always been ongoing. Sure, there's always jobs in their home countries, but sometimes it doesn't work out. I think maybe we can use that."

Shizuru smiled. "We agree to nudge girls with nowhere to go in Zipang's direction, they maybe send a bit of support and intelligence back to us. You're learning."

"Well, I was tutored by the best." Natsuki put on her best mysterious smile.

After a minute, they both cracked up, then got back to business.

*****

Instead of the ocean, the meeting took place at the hotel pool. Instead of nearing midnight, they were under a palm tree on a sunny day. But Fate was still wearing her bikini, and Nagi still looked appreciative of the fact.

"So, what have you got for me today?" he asked casually. Fate held out her hand, and placed an envelope into it.

"You can handle data crystals, I hope." Fate said casually.

Nagi shrugged. "I can find people who can." He glanced at her. "You seem angry with me, Fate."

Fate shook her head. "No...not angry...exactly...just upset. I...I can't do this anymore."

"Nanoha, right?" Nagi smirked. "Doesn't take a genius, my cute little girl. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, and I'm not about to try my chances with you." A glance passed between them. "I take it that was your agent with the Aswald? Why did you let them get away with their own copy?"

"...you'd have to ask him." Fate said. "But I agreed with the decision. The terms of our deal never specified what I could do with my copy. I could choose to print copies and post them on billboards all over the world."

Nagi laughed. "I guess I'll need to be more careful with the deals I make. I don't suppose you can put me directly in touch with this 'agent' of yours, so you don't have to be involved in dirtying your beautiful hands."

"No, I can't." Fate said flatly. "By the way....do you mind if I ask you a question? I'm having it analyzed myself, of course, but that takes time. Care to give me a preview as to what is in that data crystal that was worth a man's life?"

"Why, my dear Fate, I thought you would have guessed." Nagi carefully let his casual smile fade, and he lowered his voice. "It's the future."

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Birthday to

Chapter 8: Happy Birthday To . . . .

Nanoha frowned. At first when she'd gotten here, she had been counting days and minutes. Now, she had lost track of all that and she had no idea what time it was back on Earth and she had to resort to calculating it back out. The problem was this damned calendar.

"Okay...Earl follows a calendar of thirteen months, each four weeks of seven days long. The first day of the year is dedicated to the War of Twelve Kings, and set aside, so that means there are 365 days in a year, same as Earth." After a moment, she thought about it. "Last year wasn't a leap year..."

She looked down at the Earl Calendar in front of her. "Each of the months is just known by its' number. So if today is the last day of the ninth month...then my birthday is in a week!" She stood up and grinned. "I wonder what I'll be getting..."

Fate yawned and came in. "Hey Nanoha."

"Heeeey Faaate." Nanoha grinned and slid up to her best friend. "Say, you're not . . . hiding anything from me, are you?" When Fate gulped, Nanoha waved her hands. "I mean, not like that..."

Fate blinked, and looked at her best friend of several years, then laughed. "Oh, Nanoha...your birthday, right?" Nanoha blushed and nodded. "I'm sorry, Nanoha...but remember, we have to go by what's on your forms for Garderobe. We won't be celebrating for another few months."

Nanoha blinked, and sighed. "Oh, that's right...but what about yours?"

Fate blushed. "It's..uhm...the seventh."

* * *

Nanoha sighed. "...I never realized how much I could miss seasons." Windbloom's place in the center of the planet gave it a bit of a timeless quality. Sure, soon enough it would be rainy again, then a little bit cooler, but the weather would still be nice and nearly perfect when the sun was out. It was why the school uniform was so short, there just was never any need for a 'winter' variation. "I...I want to see the leaves turn yellow, or the cherry blossoms, or-"

Arika flicked her in the ear. "What are you going on about? Come on, we all survived the exams!" And this had lead to a small celebration. Rather than enjoy the cafeteria, everyone had made their best and brought it out to a picnic on the front lawn.

Irina grinned. "Yeah, I was amazed too. Arika jumped up thirty places...Coral 21."

"I still can't believe she pulled that off...I fell down to 23..." Erstin sighed.

Nina just smiled a bit. "I would like to think I helped, but she still was mostly pulling me along."

"Still," Miya pointed out. "You both completed the course in record time, and you still should have been in bed the whole time."

Nina nodded. "How did you fare, Nanoha?"

"....Number 15." Nanoha admitted. "Fate actually fell further, she's number 20 now."

"Of course, that wasn't the biggest surprise." Fate pointed out.

Arika grinned. "No kidding. Nao, Pearl Number 1. Who would have thought?"

Nina shook her head. "Once it was obvious she wasn't getting off the Torias, she just stopped holding back on schoolwork. That's all."

Arika giggled. "But no one's ever been less happy to be on the top."

A small cough brought everyone's attention onto Miss Maria. "Regular classes resume next week, girls. Oh, and of course there will be combat regular gym and combat practice. This is not a time to be slacking off. Yumemiya, Wong, Takamachi, Harlaown, please accompany me to the Headmaster's office at once."

* * *

Sergei sat in his well-appointed office in Artai's embassy in Windbloom. One of the perks of this job was a small army of people who, it seemed, had nothing better to do than make sure the details of his working environment were exactly to his liking. Let it never be said that the Archduke was anything other than generous to his best tools- er, most highly esteemed henchme...uhm, associates.

Which often meant that he was the one who got hit with all of the most troubling information. His mind wandered back to his last conversation with Nagi before he had had to return to Windbloom.

* * *

"Well, looks like that plan's gone to Hell." Nagi leaned back, smiling and kicking up his feet on the ottoman in his hotel suite. "Not your fault at all though, so I won't have you executed."

Sergei coughed gently as he poured himself some brandy. "Your Highness, you seem to be in good spirits about this." In all truth, he had been a bit worried. Oh, Nagi wouldn't execute him, he knew that. Okay, probably not. At least over this.

"Well, of course I am." Nagi smirked. "After all, what kind of an evil genius would I be if I didn't already have a new plan forming?"

Sergei choked on his drink. "Sir?"

Nagi chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not surprised you haven't picked up on this yet, since you didn't work directly with her." He got up and looked out the window, up at the stars. "You see, Fate was the 'cyborg boy' you saw out there." Sergei blinked and looked at Nagi as if he was insane. "I'm not crazy, but I can understand why you'd think so."

Sergei breathed deeply. The implications were just staggering. Nagi schooled his usual humored expression and nodded. "I can see you're already thinking about the implications too. She isn't the Schwarz plant, we'd know about that, and she's too obvious a choice. And I don't think she's with Aswald. You said she had to ask about John Smith, and didn't seem to defer to their leader the way the others do."

Sergei shook his head. "A new player at this stage of the game. Could it be one of the other countries?"

"Don't think so, at least not on the books." Nagi said. "Maybe a new organization looking to take the Northern Throne? They'd be eligible to sign on to the Otome treaties if they could organize the Free Realms. Or maybe it's just a small group of people who found an old ruin and some working pieces. But then they went to a lot of trouble to put their people close to the action..."

Sergei shook his head. "All in all, this doesn't make sense."

Nagi laughed. "And that's what makes it so much fun. Sergei, I think a feinting maneuver is in order. After that attack, everybody's going to want the Harmonium. We'll need to control it too, even if we can't use it. The usual suspects will be watching you, so I want you to put on a show of finding the real Princess Mashiro."

"Put on a show?" Sergei was starting to get dizzy.

Nagi's laughter continued. "Of course. Actually, put some actual time on that job. The Harmonium could be a useful trump card. But there's something else too. We'll need a Princess Mashiro, preferably one with some kind of provable pedigree. Whoever this new player is, I think their goal right now is to get close to Garderobe and Windbloom. And they can use the Old Technology in ways few others can..."

Sergei gave the Archduke a knowing glance. "You want me to start moving them towards the throne?"

"Good man, Major. Even if they can't use the Harmonium, I'm betting their true backers have taught them enough that they can fake it. And if that Nanoha girl turns out to be the real Princess, well, that's just a bonus."

* * *

His eyes narrowed, though, at the latest thing to cross his desk. Intelligence reports were nothing new, he got twenty a week just on the goings on in Windbloom's temporary seat of government alone, plus fifteen more on the school thanks to Nina. Most of it was pretty useless, he usually sent anything interesting up to the Archduke directly if it didn't require immediate attention. The princess making preposterous demands had been a frequent subject of late, those got passed on whether immediate action was required or not. They seemed to amuse his boss. Everyone agreed that this was one of the better alternatives.

But this time she'd really managed to put their collective feet in it. "Another tax hike, and a full ten percent at that?" Sergei just had to look askance at his own personal assistant.

"It looks that way. The Queen's really pushing it too, to try to get it past the comittee without a vote," the assistant replied. "With the Queen's birthday celebration coming up, I guess they need the money. The royal coffers were pretty large in King Bruce's time, but with everything going on."

Sergei couldn't help but shake his head. "I've heard Nanoha talking. Massive shipments of salvaged exotics." Sergei used the slang for all the various wondrous materials that the Golden Age had produced, and which were now recycled into new projects. "I even heard talk about sending some teams down beneath the palace to try to get more that way."

"Wouldn't that annoy Garderobe?" His assistant prompted.

Sergei nodded. "That's probably why they didn't do it, even though this is more expensive. Still, with this party, plus the coronation, and rebuilding the palace....she's so carefree, even with unemployment on the rise. When is the birthday celebration anyway?" Not bothering to wait for the young man's reply, he flipped open a small pocket calendar. "Oh...wait, how could I forget?"

Penciled in under the pre-printed caligraphy of Mashiro's name on the seventh was 'Nina's Birthday.' Sergei shook his head in disgust when he noticed something else. In tiny handwriting, not his own, 'Fate's Birthday' was also written into the calendar.

"...His Highness has a quirky sense of humor," Sergei decided. "Well, it looks like we've got a job to do."

* * *

Erstin blinked at the gathering. The Coral common area was a spacious and well-appointed room designed to cater to the tastes of the girls who used it. Pastel walls and furniture that was pleasing to the eye, yet comfortable, dominated. Still, late at night it could occasionally get chilly, and then the fireplace would be lit. Since term had not yet started, while lights-out was still strictly observed the common area remained open, so everyone who wished to stay up gathered close to the fire. This lent an eerie cast to the rest of the room.

The meeting with the headmistress had been long, and Fate still felt her head spinning at everything that had been drilled into their heads. Then Miss Maria had ambushed them again, this time with packages. So now they sat around the fire, along with Erstin, staring at them.

"....is this what the Headmistress wanted with you?" Erstin asked, glancing around. It was probably a valid question. Nina had gotten off lightly, really. Only a very tiny jewelry box. Fate herself had several moderately-sized boxes. Nanoha herself, strangely, had also been surprised to get a box, most likely clothing, plus two large envelopes. And Arika...

Arika only had one package, like Nina, but it was probably heavier than she was. It was also larger, though not by much. Unlike the others, hers had clearly been hand-wrapped, rather than professionally by the stores they had been purchased from. The pink paper and ribbons were also a personal touch not really seen on Fate and Nanoha's boxes.

But, no, that wasn't it. Fate groaned in rememberance. "No...the Headmistress wanted to talk about this bigwig coming from Zipang."

"Not just 'some bigwig' Fate," Nanoha scolded. "I think he was...Divine Prince Takumi Tokiha,"

Erstin blinked. "Well, everyone knows about that. It's part of why they're doing this birthday party for the Queen. Why would the Headmistress want to talk to all of you about it...I can see giving Fate a quick remedial etiquette lesson,"

Nina said, "Fate does perfectly well on the written work now. Even if we occasionally have to shut her up before Miss Yukariko shoots her into the wall. Still."

Arika grinned. "Anyway, the Headmistress wants me and Nina to function as his official Otome while he's in the city."

"Two Otome?" Erstin blinked. "That's a little unusual."

Arika blushed. "Well, there was a lot of talk about numbers and symbolism and things I don't really understand."

"...the short version is, Prince Takumi will be bringing six of his own bodyguards, and he considers seven a very unlucky number." Nanoha clarified. "Eight and ten are both acceptable, so Fate and I are on backup detail if anything goes wrong. And she wants us to...putonanexhibitionmaibattle," the girl turned and looked away, mumbling out the last words.

Erstin was floored. "...come to think of it, I don't think you two have ever gone at it in official practice before."

"We haven't, and we've avoided it." Fate said. "At our level, following the rules of Mai-battling can get you very seriously injured. We do spar, but we have to pull our punches considerably, and that doesn't really count."

"Oh...but...what are you going to do?" Arika bit her lip. Nina and Erstin looked decidedly worried too, since both had woken up in the hospital wing as a result of Nanoha and Fate's idea of 'holding back.'

Nanoha shrugged. "We'll figure it out."

No one seemed to want to continue on the topic, so Erstin coughed. "Uhm...so, what's in the presents?"

Nina grinned and gingerly unwrapped hers first. A simple jeweled chain, made from gold, slowly emerged. Oddly, there was only an elaborate and elegant clipping mechanism, rather than a pendant or the like attached to it. Everyone wondered what it was for a moment, before Nina removed her usual pocketwatch and attached the new chain. The way the girl's eyes were shining caused Fate to smile.

Fate decided to go next. There was no note attached to hers at all. "...well, I guess it's for my birthday, it's coming up this week, the seventh in fact."

Nina blinked. "Wow, isn't that a coincidence...Nanoha too?"

Nanoha's mouth snapped open, but Fate beat her to the punch. "No, I admit that it's a little strange she would be getting presents. Hers isn't for a few months yet." A little glare passed between the two agents.

Nanoha blushed as Fate started to open her package. Several small jewelry boxes were sitting on top of a slinky Chinese-style mini-dress and matching lacy lingere. Fate realized that when she wore it they would be perfectly tailored to her frame at a glance, and the simple, elegant jewelry was a perfect compliment. Whoever had purchased this knew entirely too much about her for comfort. Every exact measurement, for one thing.

Nanoha blinked at the prettiness of the dress, but she couldn't quite contain her excitement. While Fate was still stunned, she noticed the top envelope hadn't been sealed. She discreetly flipped open the top flap, and was so shocked she nearly dropped the whole bundle. Written clearly across the top of the first note, so that it could be seen just by opening it, were the words '_say nothing_' written clearly in ink. Nanoha was even more shocked when the words slowly vanished in front of her eyes, but she shut her mouth before anyone noticed anything was amiss.

Arika couldn't wait any longer, and she started tearing into her present about the same time people were finished with being stunned by Fate. Luckily, everyone forgot Nanoha's boxes when this happened.

The package was...elaborate. Several dresses, small stuffed animals, a large makeup kit with everything needed for several semesters, jewelry, a locked journal, all of it in coral colors. Below that were several boxes of fine chocolates, all nicely insulated from the hot weather. And on top of it all, a note. Arika picked it up speechless and opened it. She read it out loud for the benefit of everyone present.

_Dear Arika,_

_I got your most recent letter, and saw your exam results. It seems that you're working very hard lately. And so, on this, your birthday, I think you deserve a reward. Many girls in Garderobe grew up knowing at least a bit of the finer things in life, and you certainly deserve a taste of that before the time comes to determine your future._

_Your Patron_

There was no official signature.

Erstin looked jealous. "It's...it's everything a girl could ever need. Wow, Arika..."

Nanoha's presents were completely forgotten until much later.

* * *

In the meantime, Natsuki was staying up late. This had been growing increasingly common, and Shizuru was worried it was starting to affect their judgement. Their judgement, because of course Shizuru was staying up right with her, making the tea and talking.

Where else would she be?

Natsuki sipped at her tea and sighed. Out of nowhere, she said "People who create disorder and chaos in the world, huh?"

Shizuru shook her head. "Thinking about that will only get you in trouble."

"I can't help it...but who were they working for? Cartair? Florince? Lutesia? Artai?"

"Dangerous thought, Natsuki." Shizuru glanced at her. "It was in no small part thanks to Artai's assistance that we got through that incident."

Natsuki smirked. "And Nagi can't play both sides against the middle? Still, you're right that he probably didn't hire them directly. And there's still the matter of what was on that data crystal." Natsuki's smirk turned into a pained smile. "Peace is such a fragile thing, no matter how many sacrifices were needed to attain it."

* * *

Nanoha had managed to put everything out of Fate's mind. It was for her birthday after all. 'A mistake.' 'I'll just save these for a few months from now,' 'Everything's fine, really.'

She reflected, somewhat ruefully, that this place made lying entirely too easy. Still, the note had said 'say nothing,' right. Maybe they were setting up a surprise party for Fate?

Well, there was only one way to find out. She pulled out the large envelope from the previous night and pulled it out.

_Nanoha Takamachi,_

_If you are reading this, then I must assume Fate isn't asking any questions. Enclosed in the other envelope are tickets to a fine show I've chosen myself, dinner reservations at a nearby restaurant, and a special suite in the hotel. I've also arranged for an all-night pass, and there's no school the next day. _

_This should all occur on the seventh. If the date is inconvenient, please contact Major Wong to make different arrangements. _

_Now, for one night at least, don't be quite so shy and show Miss Harlaown how you feel._

_Your Friend, _

_Nagi Dai Artai_

Nanoha noted distractedly that the signature was a stamp, and there was no official seal. It truly is amazing what can zoom the the front of your conciousness while the rest of you is rapidly putting together connections you never did before.

Suddenly the door to her room opened and Akane popped her head in. "Nanoha, it's your turn to help me out in the baths today. Don't forget..."

Nanoha's eyes widened to about dinner-plates. She dropped the note, and ran for the window. It took some rattling, but she slammed it open and jumped out. Akane blinked. "...what was that about?"

* * *

The VIP wing of Garderobe was still playing hostess to the Queen of Windbloom. Really, by now even most of the students had given up and were just referring to it as the "Palace Wing," since most of the functions of the government that hadn't been downsized out of existence had moved in. What little hadn't already been taken over was now being cleaned out and prepared for the Divine Prince's arrival later that day.

Hence, two people who should really have known better, Hashimizu and Aoi, were attempting to persuade the Queen to do something she really didn't want to do.

It was going about as well as could be expected.

"Are you two kidding? You've got piles of paperwork on my desk, on my birthday no less, and you want me to just drop everything and play nice with some foreign prince from a far away kingdom?" Mashiro screamed at the pair. "I bet you want me to make nice-nice with him too!"

Aoi gulped. "Well, that would be nice."

Mashiro glared. "Why should I go?"

Sakomizu glanced at Aoi. "Well, there are lots of reasons, this is a very important visit for everyone."

"...you're hiding something." Mashiro decided. It wasn't a question. "Fine, I'll get ready and meet you at the limo. I can't talk you out of it....shoo! Go!"

Once the pair were out of Mashiro's room, they glanced at each other. "Geez..." Aoi whimpered. "I almost thought she was going to get me to confess..."

Sakoimizu shushed her. "Don't you dare say anything more within earshot...if she finds out we engaged her to the Prince of Zipang without talking to him or meeting him -" He gulped. "...let's go get ready."

Neither bothered to check whether Mashiro was listening at the other side of the door. They knew their luck, after all.

* * *

The city of Windbloom had been well and truly decked out for the celebration. The Downtown and University districts, both located on the upper plateau of the city, were decorated as if by a mad clown for a carnival. Balloons were hung from every hook. Traveling performers from all of the Great Kingdoms had come, and were already setting up their positions in the parks and streets. Road traffic had been brought to a complete standstill.

And everywhere one looked, the 'regal' face of the young Queen Mashiro was staring imperiously back. Posters, fliers, and banners featuring the girl had been hung wherever there was a supporting surface, even against common sense, such as from business signs to prevent people from knowing what the shops were called. Or over street signs. Arika sighed and allowed Nina to lead her along.

"That stupid girl." Arika sniffed. "What's the point of all this?"

Nina looked around, a little amazed. "I guess it's just ego stroking."

Arika shook her head. "Stupid girl. Doesn't she know things are bad?"

Nina blinked and looked at Arika. "How do you know about things like that?"

Arika gave Nina a puzzled look. "I hear about it all the time at work."

"Oh, right." Nina smiled. "Still doing that part time job. How is it?"

Arika shrugged. "About the same as always. We got most of the old palace out of the way now. Everybody saved what they could, but nobody could bring home any 'exotics,' they all had to be salvaged." The girl cocked her head. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask. What are 'exotics' anyway?"

Nina smiled. "I almost forgot you don't come from civilized lands." Arika stuck out her tongue. "Keep that up and I won't answer you." Arika quickly pulled her tongue back in and blushed, so Nina continued. "After the War of Twelve Kings, a lot of production capacity was lost, and it didn't take long for what little remained to break down once the terms of the Windbloom Treaty came into force. Our ancestors could make truly amazing building materials, endlessly reshapable, incredible strength, and so on. The leftovers from that time can still legally be used to build things, but it's illegal to make any more. You have to either find or buy something that's broken and reshape it. The materials are called 'Exotics' because finding sources that aren't already in use is rare. They're REALLY expensive too, but there's a lot of projects that require them."

Arika blinked, slowly absorbing the information. "But wait...why would you need to make a whole building out of them?"

Nina stopped and stared. "Arika, what are you talking about? No one would do that, it's just..."

Arika nodded. "We've been getting lots of weird shipments to build the building out of. The boss says we only need a tenth of it."

"But...there can't be enough money in the royal treasury for all of that..." Nina swallowed and shook her head.

Arika shrugged. "Well, I'm still getting paid every time."

Nina decided to change topics "Did you ever find out what that business with Nanoha jumping out the window was about? They're kind of more your friends than mine these days..."

Arika looked thoughtful....

* * *

The Coral's locker room. Actually, unlike the Pearl's bathing chambers, it wasn't much different from what one might expect in any school locker room. Including the amicable chatting between girls. All save one. Nanoha had found herself a very quiet corner and was changing out of her gym uniform with her back turned to the entire room, being very careful to keep both of her eyes shut and not trip over anything as she moved. Finally, just as she was getting her dress back on, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

When she turned to look, Arika was standing behind her, slightly bent forward so they were eye-to-eye, and wearing only her pink undergarments. "Nanoha, are you feeling okay?"

Nanoha's eyes went wide as she found her eyes drawn downward a bit. "I'm fine uhm yeah really.." She blushed and stammered a bit, then turned and fled from the room at all speed.

* * *

Arika shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I tried to ask Nanoha in the locker room, but she looked kinda weird."

"Fate didn't seem to know either," Nina shrugged. "I guess it's not important...ah, here we are." The pair stood back in front of the train station, where the events that had steered their lives since the previous semester had been set into motion.

Arika smiled. "You know, it feels like this is the place we first met."

Nina paused, but then smiled. "I suppose it does." Then she turned serious again. "Arika, we're here to greet the Divine Prince. Do you remember the protocol?" Arika nodded emphatically. "Are you sure? We're going to be graded on this, and it truly is a great honor."

Arika bit her lip nervously. Nina shook her head. "All right, let me do most of the talking then."

Arika was about to respond to that, when she noticed something. Nina's eyes followed Arika's, and she stopped, gasping. There she saw something she'd only ever seen in a mirror. And she'd hoped she'd seen it for the last time.

Arika only saw a little boy sitting there, with blond air, washed-out purple eyes, and clothing that looked extremely ratty. But Nina could only see the eyes. Windows into pain and suffering, but also determination to stand alone. "Wait here a moment." Almost as if in a trance, Nina walked over to the youth. Arika blinked, but decided to stick with Nina a little more closely. Still hanging back, just enough to watch, she saw Nina kneel down and whisper "Hey...you hungry?" Arika blinked. They'd pretty much been told not to associate with anyone like this. It wasn't that she didn't feel for the kid, but they had important work to do.

When the boy didn't respond, Nina tried again. "Hey, it's all right..." Nina's words were suddenly cut off as Arika's hand shot out and intercepted the kid's hand. "ARIKA!"

"Nina!" Arika exclaimed. "He was trying to steal your watch!" Nina snapped and turned towards the little boy, who realized his mistake in that he was now faced, not with two sympathetic Garderobe students, but with two girls who were seriously pissed and could probably rip him in two without blinking. He ran.

Nina turned to follow, trying to reach him one last time, but Arika squeezed her shoulder and shook her head. "Nina, we can't. We have to meet the prince today." She smiled. "Erstin was right, you really are a kind person."

Nina sighed. "Okay Arika, let's go.

* * *

In the meantime, the atheltic field was cleared once again for an epic combat practice. On one side of the field, the Corals stood, lined up and at attention. On the other, the Pearl class had cut out to watch the spectacle of the first ever (informal) Mai-Battle between the girls who had been traumatizing their assistants all year long.

Nanoha and Fate stood across from each other in Coral robes. Miss Maria called out. "Due to the nature of this visit, the rules are relaxed slightly. The designated area is the entire athletic field. Students! If you stand inside the athletic field, you are fair game for any use by the combatants at any time." Everybody took a nevous step backwards.

"Nyahahaha....we're not that bad, are we?" Nanoha scratched the back of her head.

A small smile was given by Miss Maria, then the call of 'Begin' signaled the start of the match.

Fate leaped into the fray first, with Nanoha staying on the ground to try to negate Fate's speed. Nanoha kept resolutely on the defensive for the first few seconds, just to let a rhythm build up, then she began to swing back.

To the assembled students, the entire thing looked like poetry. Every single strike was perfectly blocked, and their steps were completely in time with each other. After months of tolerating massive bruising and the occasional concussion, everybody wanted to see the pair dish out the same to each other.

Instead, they began to realize that this pair had gone through all that long ago.

Nanoha realized she was still outmatched, even as she desperately pulled back from a double-strike. From the outside it looked almost perfectly choreographed, but Nanoha knew she was being pulled off-balance trying to keep up with Fate. When the next blow came, Nanoha rolled with it, trying to slide past her friend's staff for a close strike. Risky, but pretty soon she would be hit anyway.

Nanoha was brought up short by a length of ribbon gently tickling her cheek. Miliseconds later, the pair froze like that. No one said anything for several moments, then Miss Maria coughed.

The whole school exploded in wild cheering.

It took a few more minutes to calm things down, and by the end of it Miss Maria was glaring at the pair. "Why didn't you strike her?" she asked Fate. "If it's because she was your friend."

"Miss Maria, it wasn't that at all." Fate glared at her. "At the speed we were going, if I had done what the 'rules' require, I would have completely snapped her neck through the robe. It didn't require any more than that for Nanoha to understand she had lost, right?"

Nanoha nodded. Miss Maria stared at the pair, then sighed. "We'll need to have you practice more for tomorrow's Mai-Battle, but I suppose this is an argument I won't win." A deep breath. "But, the battle tomorrow is a display of the traditions of this school. If you find you can't take a point without harming your partner tomorrow, simply let the fight continue. Do not pause like that."

The girls looked at her incredulously, but just nodded.

* * *

The streets near the center of town were choked with pedestrian traffic, but Mashiro noted there were far fewer cars on the road lately. "Hmph. We're just going to be early after all. I didn't have to be up so soon."

"I'm sorry, Mashiro." Aoi sighed. "We honestly thought traffic would be lighter." Thinking quickly, she tried to change the subject. "Are the celebration decorations to your liking?"

Mashiro grinned as she noticed a red light ahead. "I don't know...I can't see them that well from here." As soon as the motorcade slowed down to a safe speed, she slammed the door open and jumped out, rolling along the ground to soften the impact. Mikoto followed her and soon they were both off, the nice dress she had been wearing torn."

Hashimizu didn't even pause in surprise, lifting up the phone to talk to the drivers. "Stop the motorcade! The Queen's making another break for freedom!"

The first driver was too fast, and slammed down on the brakes. Mashiro's limo crashed directly into the first car, and the last protecting vehicle smashed behind. Horns blared, what little traffic there was immediately stopped in a snarl, and in the confusion one white-haired girl managed to slip away.

* * *

"Fate?" Nanoha said, panting. "I think it's time to take a break."

"What makes you say that, Nanoha? We've got to be ready for the demonstration tomorrow," Fate wiped some sweat from her brow, looking at her friend in concern.

Shizuru smiled at the pair. "Well, you'll just have to make do." Fate jumped in surprise and stared at the woman. Nanoha, who could see her coming, just shook her head. "There's a problem."

"...Mashiro escaped again, didn't she?" Nanoha sighed. "Aoi shouldn't have to put up with this."

Shizuru smiled. "Well, if you understand the circumstances it will save time. Still, I've had an idea, but we'll need to discuss particulars. The Headmaster is getting Nina and Arika on the phone right now, but we'll still want to activate you two to help with the search and...distraction."

Fate rolled her eyes. "Typical. Guess we'll help out."

Shizuru smiled. "Excellent. Now, if you two would clean up before the meeting...and please, try not to take too long in the showers."

Nanoha stopped and stared at Shizuru for several moments, turning redder and redder. Finally, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out, and then she turned and ran.

"....what? Was it something I said?" Shizuru had never gotten a reaction quite like that before. Well, not from Nanoha.

Fate just shook her head and sighed. "She's been weird ever since the meeting."

* * *

The train began to pull into the station. Arika and Nina stood at attention calmly, following the exact protocol they had been told to. Well, Nina was calm. Truthfully, Arika was starting to sweat nervously. But they were surprised by the efficency of the Zipang delegation.

Even before the train had stopped, the door was forced open and several young men, each and every one shaved bald and wearing a black uniform tied shut with golden silk, started pouring out. Two of the young men immediately zoomed past them, and Nina realized that they had just been sized up. Well past the six bodyguards they had been told to expect, over twenty such young men quickly secured the entire room just as the train had finished slowing. Six of the men finished their preparations and took up a standard welcoming formation, each facing inwards along the red carpet set out to welcome the incoming dignitary.

"MAY WE PRESENT, TOKIHA TAKUMI, THE DIVINE PRINCE OF THE EMPIRE OF ZIPANG!" Every one of the Zipang soldiers kneeled on the ground. Given their short skirts, Nina and Arika settled for the deep bow they had been told to use. Even so, Arika couldn't resist glancing up.

The prince, for all the fanfare, was actually dressed remarkably similiarly to his retinue. Quite a bit shorter than most of them, his red eyes were hard and serious. His hair had been cut into a pageboy cut that would have looked quite silly on almost any man, but somehow made Takumi look elegant and charming in a sort of androgynous way. His uniform, unlike the soldier's, had purple highlights and was an open robe at the bottom, with leggings, rather than a single-piece. "We are very pleased to be here." He said imperiously, and everyone stood. He turned to the two girls. "We are given to understand that you are to serve as Our Otome for this visit?" Nina nodded. "That will be unnecessary. Our guards are more than a match for any problems that may arise during Our visit."

Nina coughed slightly. "Your Highness, our presence is not meant as an affront to the skill of your guards, or your staff." Takumi almost looked like he might take affront anyway, but nodded at Nina to continue. "There are places within Windbloom where none save a Master and his Otome may venture. As a head of state, you are entitled to enter these places. We have been assigned to you so that you may be properly accompanied at all times, even if you must leave your household behind. It is...our tradition."

Takumi seemed to consider this for a moment. "May We then assume Master's Priviliges with you?"

Arika smiled. "Of course. That's what we're here for!" Nina elbowed the girl, but couldn't exactly argue the point.

Takumi looked at Arika for a moment, then smiled a little at her. "Tell me then, what are your names?" Neither girl noticed the shift in tone.

"Arika Yumemiya,"

"Nina Wong. We are very pleased to make your acquaintance, Your Highness."

Takumi nodded. "I would ask you a question. What can you tell me of Queen Mashiro?"

"...why do you want to know about her?" Arika sniffed slightly, speaking in a low tone.

Takumi actually blinked. "I had thought the Otome of Garderobe all served Queen Mashiro when not on temporary assignment."

Nina smirked. "I think you will find Miss Yumemiya and Miss Harlaown, one of your auxiliaries, somewhat lacking in tact. But their hearts are in the right place."

"...excellent. Then, Arika, I expect you to be totally honest in answering my questions." Takumi looked up suddenly, just after he spoke, as a station attendant was rushing at him. "GUARDS!"

Nina and Arika never had a chance to get their words in. In moments blades had been drawn and Takumi was protected by no less than twenty men. The attendant gulped, a dagger being pressed against his throat by one guard and another _very_ close to the poor man's family valuables. "...phone call for Miss Yumemiya or Miss Wong. Very important, can't wait, I was told."

"...it's okay." Nina said slowly. "I'll accept the call. Arika, please try to not damage the Queen's reputation too badly before the Prince even meets her."

Nina was slowly led away to the phone booth. Arika stared as two of the soldiers flanked her friend the entire way, allowing the door to close. She shook her head and turned back to the Prince. "So, what was it you wanted to know?"`

"Let us start with the basics. What does she look like?" Takumi said, trying to sound bored.

Arika blinked. Of all the questions, that wasn't the one she'd have expected to start with. "Well, she's pretty short, shorter than me. She's got really pale hair, pretty eyes, a nice smile if you can get her to use it..." Arika started waxing a little dreamy as she spoke.

Takumi smiled. "I take it then that you're to be her Otome when you graduate?"

"WHAT?" Arika shrieked. "What gave you the idea that I'd want to be tied to that stuck up, selfish, spoiled, insensitive little brat of a girl who's never worked a day in her life?"

Takumi took a step back. "I...see. The way you were talking about her, plus the rumors I had heard about Otome had led me to believe that..."

"Well, you didn't believe right at all." Arika sniffed as Nina picked that moment to step out of the booth. She gestured Arika over. Arika bowed. "Please excuse me for a moment."

Takumi waved. "Of course."

Arika walked over to join Nina, who quickly pulled her in to whisper. "Arika, how much did you tell him?"

"...uhm, I told him what she looked like, with the pale hair and all, and..." Arika blushed.

Nina sighed. "Lovely. We have to get him to take the limo. Something's gone wrong. Mashiro's missing. I'll tell her what you said, though I don't know why she wanted to know that."

Arika nodded. "All right." She walked back to the Divine Prince, looking pensive. "Uhm...Master?" She waited to see if he would acknowledge the form of address. When he nodded, she continued. "Why are you so curious about Mashiro?"

"By all reports, she is to be Our bride," he responded calmly.

"WHAAAAT?!" Arika's cry rattled the windows.

* * *

"...this isn't good." Natsuki put down the phone, looking at the assembled team. "It's absolutely vital for Garderobe that this visit go off successfully, girls. In order to do that, we need Queen Mashiro, now."

Nanoha sighed. "I'm afraid that that's going to be hard, Headmaster. I mean, shouldn't we be out looking for her?"

"I fear that wouldn't do any good. The Secret Service is already hunting, of course, but that's not why I've asked you here. There's no guarantee that we'll be able to pull her in in time to make a difference, so...." Natsuki coughed. "I'm afraid we need a substitute. Someone who can act rude and childish, yet still has a graceful air and quiet, respectful tone when necessary, to make the illusion complete."

All eyes slowly turned towards a certain blonde girl. "...why is everyone looking at me?"

Mashiro the commoner stepped out of a phone booth on a lonely road a little ways outside of the Downtown district, still well within the area she knew of the city. The sky-blue dress she always wore for these types of stupid occasions was ditched over the top of the phone. Some commoner would probably find it and return it, but maybe if she lucked out they'd decide to keep it this time.

She really hated that dress.

Slipping on a pair of sunglasses, she murmured "Let's go, Mikoto," to her pet. The cat, however, had had other ideas. He had spotted one of his eternal playthings in a nearby tree. Anyone else would probably have correctly identified it as a raven, but cats are not bothered by such distinctions. Climbing the tree, he carefully kept his balance as he tried to reach the poor, defenseness bird.

Which, when startled by Mashiro's voice, flew over Mikoto and landed on the other side of him.

Sparing his mistress a 'gee, thanks' glance, he spun around and went for another try. The bird was pretty much on to him now, though. So when the second pounce came, Mikoto found his face embedded in the tree. He growled a bit, noting the mischevious raven hovering off the branch. One last try then. He turned, and pounced.

The bird flew backwards. Mikoto knew this had been a bad idea, but he didn't realize how bad until he looked down and saw Mashiro's rapidly-approaching face. "MRRROOOW!!!!"

Mashiro took a face full of cat and was sent sprawling to the ground. She groaned and looked up to see a brown haired boy with purple eyes, before blackness overtook her.

* * *

Fate thought back, for the first time in years, to her trial. The proceedings had all gone well, hadn't they? She had not only been acquitted, but given a temporary comission, even a small salary for her trouble. Hadn't they even said her records would be sealed. It wasn't quite the same as being found 'not-guilty' of course, but in the end, hadn't it already been decided she wouldn't be punished?

Apparently not, because Fate Testarosa Harlaown found herself in Hell.

"Your Highness, please hold still." Aoi ordered her. "We have to get this dress fitted for you before the Zipang party arrives."

Fate squirmed. The white gown was...exquisite. Tailored to fit tightly, with a low back and a skirt that almost seemed to sweep out at horizontal before falling to the ground, she was also quite sure that Mashiro would never wear it. The glitter didn't help that impression, nor did the fact that her hair had involuntarily been done up in a fancy braid. The jewelry was also ludicrously ostentatious. "Please stop calling me that," she complained.

"I'm afraid there's no help for it, 'Your Highness,'" Nanoha sighed. "With the partial description Arika gave, we needed a close match in a hurry, and with all the trouble lately it had to be an Otome. And most of the other light-haired girls in the class..."

'Mashiro' sighed. "Are in need of a few more lessons to be up to fending off Schwarz without their robes." She blinked. "Come to think of it, this dress doesn't really fit Mashiro. Whose is it?"

Aoi bit her lip and looked down. "It belonged to the former Queen. Queen Sifr was a bit before my time, but..."

Fate winced. "This look doesn't work for me at all."

"You look nice Fa...Mashiro." Nanoha forced herself to use the new name.

Fate blinked, looking at Nanoha. "Uhm..I mean, do you really think?"

Nanoha blushed. "Uhm...well, I mean that it looks really good on you..."

"...thanks Nanoha." Fate started to blush prettily, and Nanoha turned away.

Aoi shook her head. "Another time, you two. Right now we need to go over everything. AGAIN."

Fate gulped.

* * *

"We refuse." Takumi stated flatly. Another problem. Nina stared at the . . . mode of transport being lifted out of the rear cars of the train. It looked to her eyes like a wagon intended to be carried by people. The fact that six of the guards were carting the lightweight contraption of bamboo onto the street confirmed that. "Miss Yumemiya is light, and Our guards are strong. If you insist upon using your own transport, We will permit you to command the...motorcade, I believe, from the limosine."

Nina fought down the urge to throttle the cocky boy. "Your Highness, there was no parade route arranged. You'll note the large number of limosines? This is not a coincidence. Each is set to take a different route throughout Windbloom City, in an attempt to hide your exact location. An effort which will be somewhat undermined by having one motorcade accompany an illegal parade vehicle, which your conveyance is technically."

Takumi looked taken aback by this. "I wasn't informed that there would be a need for such drastic measures."

Arika spoke up. "We've been having some problems lately. Nothing Nina and I can't handle, of course, but there's no point in being stupid about it."

Nina prepared for the end of the world.

The Divine Prince paused for a very long time at Arika's words. Finally, he looked at Nina. "You didn't understate your point. Are We to assume she actually meant that to not offer such protections would be 'stupid' and an affront to Our person?"

Nina gulped. "I believe so Your Highness."

There was another long pause. "Very well then. Guards! Leave Our carrier here. Take up a formation around each of the unusual conveyances." He spoke to Nina. "Please inform the drivers that they are not to exceed a normal walking speed, except in cases of emergency."

Nina sighed in relief. There might just be a chance of getting through this without losing her head, or Arika's, after all.

Fate, well, that would be harder.

* * *

Mashiro's world slowly returned to faint firelight and a musty, dirty smell. A rough wool blanket covered her body and kept her warm. The fact that it was cold enough to require such a thing told her she must be near the river, which meant...

She shot bolt upright and immediately regretted it, as this disturbed Mikoto's sleep. The pounding headache didn't do much for her either.

"Easy there." A purple-eyed youth easily pushed her back down. "You took a nasty blow there. You'll be a bit woozy."

Mashiro groaned. "Where am I?"

"It's okay, you're safe," The boy answered. "Now, do you want to try eating something, or are you feeling nauseous?" After he'd spoken, the boy pulled out a pill case and poured out three pills of different colors. Mashiro noted with envy that it had some kind of laquered finish that was nearly impossible to get made, even for her. Of course, she wasn't sick. She felt mostly fine, so she nodded.

An old woman smiled. "Here you go dear." If the woman had recognized the Queen, she gave no sign. She took the bowl silently and sipped at the broth.

"Yuck! So salty." Both of them looked at her, then shrugged.

The boy smiled first. "It probably is. That's a good thing in your condition. I'll get you some water afterwards."

"...thanks." She glanced out the door, and noticed a dirty little blond street kid peering in. "What is this place?"

The boy smiled. "Well, I'm not from around here, but I think it's places like this that tell you the real story of a city. The people here have undergone such hard times, but they're still friendly and willing to lend a hand to a stranger in need." He turned away from her, looking out the door. "Say, what's your name?"

"Ma.." Mashiro paused. For a moment she thought she'd been kidnapped, but she realized now that if that was the case she hadn't been recognized. It wouldn't be a good idea to let people who she was just yet. "Nanoha. Nanoha Takamachi."

She could probably be forgiven for picking the name of a famous Coral.

"Nanoha...it has a nice ring to it." The boy grinned. "I'm Akira."

"Akira." Mashiro let the name roll around on her tongue. "Uhm...Akira...there's really no way to ask this that doesn't sound awkward. Have I been kidnapped?"

"Heavens, no!" Akira looked as if he had been visibly struck. "I found you laid out on the street, and this was the first place I found that could take you in. I'm a bit short on money for the hospital."

Mashiro sighed. "Oh, I see..." Still, she had to find out what city this was, and fast, so she could get back home.

* * *

Fate sighed for the hundredth time. "This is crazy. It'll never work."

"Of course it will, Mashiro," Nanoha grinned, having gotten a bit too into the game. "Just keep your posture upright and remember to speak formally."

Fate shook her head gently, trying to be sure her elaborate hairstyle wasn't moved. "That's not what I meant. We're still supposed to give that exhibition match tomorrow. You know, for the man I'm about to try to fool? How am I supposed to be in two places at once, especially since they're both in full view of each other?"

Nanoha paled. "Oh...right." She had honestly forgotten about that in the face of the current crisis.

Luckily, Aoi smiled. "Chie said she might have something lined up for that. Still, this won't work if you don't stop sighing."

"...I'm about to be engaged to a boy I've never met before, and I don't even like boys," Fate pointed out. "Should I be feeling happy?"

Everybody missed Nanoha's audible gulp. Aoi just gave Fate a weird look. "What do you mean 'you don't like boys,' _Your Highness?_"

Fate blinked, and gave Aoi a look of revulsion. "Oh no. You are not making me act all lovey-dovey towards some guy who I've never met before and who isn't even going to get to know my real name."

"Fate..." Nanoha gulped. Normally she'd say something to try to calm her friend down, but for once nothing was coming out of her mouth. Fate gave her a look.

"...okay. I'll be...polite...but don't expect me to kiss him or anything." Fate said grumpily.

Aoi sighed. "Okay, that's better. We've gotten the portrait in the hallway, anything else?"

"...wait, WHAT portrait in the hallway?" Fate had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Aoi blinked. "The one we had to put up of Queen Mashiro after the coronation. She just didn't feel right without it, she said."

Nanoha gulped. "You mean like the giant poster hanging off of the palace reconstruction site?"

"Or all the smaller posters plastered over every business in Downtown?" Fate couldn't help but add.

"...or the banners hanging from every lightpole?" Nanoha continued.

"...or the - " Fate tried to add, but Aoi had already paled and was on the phone.

Nanoha paused and looked at Fate. "...you enjoyed that." Her tone was definitely slightly accusatory.

"...if she's going to make me flirt with a boy I don't know, I'm entitled to a little payback." Fate said in an airy voice.

Aoi came back over and the girls of the TSAB wisely decided to shut up. "All right now, please remember that Zipang is obsessed with protocol...although I guess I don't need to tell you two, living so close to there. You've heard the rumors about what they ask of servants who fail the Divine Prince?" Both girls nodded, even though they didn't have a clue and knew it. "They're....we had some representatives here a few days ago to make sure everything was set up correctly. I can't believe it! One of them said that if they failed...they had to open their own stomachs."

Nanoha went very pale. "Are you sure we can't find someone else to do this?"

* * *

Miya sat wtih Erstin and Irina in the common room. "Sheesh, this math is hard."

Erstin smiled. "You're just upset that they pulled Nanoha off studying so she can't help you."

Irina grinned. "Don't worry, I'll help you out."

Miya blushed. "Erm, really, you don't have to," she stammered out, looking down at her lap.

Irina smirked. "About what I thought. She'd rather have /Nanoha/ help her."

Miya stared and looked like she might be about to refute that for a few seconds, when suddenly her Gem flashed and she froze up.

**Coral Gem Miya Chocolat, Forced Activation by NK, Authorization FH**

Miya's uniform dissolved and was replaced by her Robe. She was only the first, as everyone still in the school quickly had their own robes activated. The voice of the Headmaster began playing in their heads.

_"All classes for today are canceled. You have instead been given a special extra-curricular assignment. All of you are aware of the portraits of Queen Mashiro in the Downtown and University districts in the city. You are to begin taking them down as quickly as possible. Five points and a perfect grade on the test of your choice will be awarded for collecting a minimum of ten images. The Coral who collects the most will be guaranteed a minimum placement of Coral twenty-five in the year's final standings. The Pearl who brings in the most will be granted an additional ten points."_

The three girls just stared at each other. For a moment none of them spoke, then finally, Miya said "Whoever wins..."

"...can't be eliminated for the year. She'll automatically make Pearl." Erstin finished.

And then they were gone.

* * *

The populace had never seen such a display. Sure, if you lived in Windbloom it was inevitable you'd see Garderobe students wandering around, occasionally even in Robes, but this was surreal.

Everywhere one looked, a girl was flying or leaping among the treetops. A few had somehow gotten their hands on knives and were swiftly cutting through the ropes binding all the images of Queen Mashiro up. Others were carefully untying the knots or even just ripping them off wholesale, snapping the ropes.

The university district and downtown were, as one, brought to a standstill by the amazing and impromptu show. Pearls flying in efficent, acrobatic displays. Corals leaping from tree-branch to light-pole. Brief scuffles broke out over particularly choicy locations for the hunt.

Efficently, within minutes, the Otome were gone, just in time for a series of limosines to start traveling through. Compared to what had just happened, the oddity of limosines being guarded by guys dressed in funny foreign clothes didn't even warrant a batted eyebrow.

* * *

Mashiro turned to the handsome young boy next to her. She hadn't yet tried her legs, just forcing herself to be polite and sipping at the 'soup.' Akira grinned at her, a grin that turned to puzzlement when she asked her question. "What city are we in, anyway?"

Akira blinked. "I think you hit your head harder than I thought. This is Windbloom."

Mashiro gasped and paled considerably, then laughed. "Oh, come on, quit teasing me. I mean, there's nothing like this in Windbloom..."

Akira quirked an eyebrow. "Nanoha, I'm sure. I don't think I got hit on the head that hard."

"No way!" Mashiro jumped up, spilling the soup. "You're lying!"

Mikoto stepped in to start lapping up the spilled food. Waste not, want not!

Akira reached out to try to grab the white-haired girl, but Mashiro was too fast and out the door. She looked around desperately. This couldn't be Windbloom, there weren't any people this poor and destitute. Everywhere she looked around the canal she found herself in, things she recognized as large utility sheds had been set up as housing, creating a shanty-town out of some story. "Artai, or somewhere in Aires. Maybe Zipang has this stuff, but not my city..." she whispered to herself, until her eyes fell on the temporary covering and skeleton of her new palace. Her jaw dropped, as the realization hit her. She'd done the basic design herself, no other building in the world would look like that. Her hands gripped the handrail hard.

"This...no..." Mashiro blinked. While the old woman was blind as a bat, she couldn't possibly go unrecognized here for long. Schwarz was still in the city. Even if she was safe Downtown and near Garderobe, here wasn't. So when Akira came up behind her, concerned, Mashiro could only whisper. "Hey...do you think you can take me back to the University District?"

Akira stopped, puzzled by the change in attitude, but nodded. "Okay, Nanoha. It's this way."

* * *

Fate led Nanoha and Aoi to the makeshift throne in the Deliberation Hall. Most of the regular furniture had been cleared to allow for a formal greeting, even if the actual throne wasn't nearly high-backed enough or ornate enough. The original had been melted down for the 'new' throne room to come.

Nanoha fiddled with her pigtail. "Do I look all right?"

Fate sighed. "Stop it, Nanoha. They'll be here any minute. You look fine."

"Easy for you to say." Nanoha stuck her tongue out. "You got all of Mashiro's servants to help make you look like a princess. I had to make do with a Garderobe makeup kit."

Fate blanched. "Don't remind me. Can't that girl do anything herself?"

Aoi smiled. "Hide."

Fate glared at her. "That's why we're in this mess, right?"

"Oh, right." Aoi's smile faded.

Nanoha's ears perked up. "I hear the heralds playing. Fate, stop figeting."

"I'm supposed to be meeting the boy I'm going to be married to. It would be strange if I were calm." Fate replied.

"...Fate, if he tries to touch you, I'll stop him, okay?" Nanoha winced internally even before the words were out of her mouth.

Fortunately, Fate took it rather well, just blushing slightly and murmuring 'Nanoha' before the doors were thrown open.

The procession was impressively long. Several servants entered first, followed by the guards. When Takumi himself entered the room, he made sure Arika and Nina stayed in the customary flanking positions. Fate stood up. "I - I mean, We welcome you to our country, Divine Prince, and hope you find it to your liking."

Takumi smiled. "It is quite a beautiful place, and We are honored by your welcome." Then he strode forward and took Fate's hand in his own, falling to one knee and kissing it. Fate turned bright red while Nanoha's eyes widened. She almost took half a step forward before she remembered where she was and that this was expected. Plus Fate wasn't signaling her to stop him. Although she wondered briefly if she should anyway.

"I appologize...I was told that that would be the proper greeting. Did I do it wrong?" the boy asked.

Fate shook her head. "It was appropriate enough, I suppose." She gave Arika an icy glare that caused the blue eyed girl to shrivel.

Takumi shook her head. "Don't blame the girl, it wasn't her advice. Don't worry, the servant responsible will be severely disciplined."

"Th-that won't be necessary." Fate said, trying desperately to keep the horror off her face. "I was afraid of my servant's sense of humor."

Takumi slowly smiled. "She is...blunt, but that's also a refreshing change of pace in an advisor."

Fate returned the smile with one of her own. "The leaders of Garderobe are waiting. Please, allow your Otome to show you to your quarters. You likely have just enough time to freshen up and maybe change your clothing. The desert sun is quite hot even at this time of year."

"Yes, I think I will take you up on that offer."

* * *

Akira led Mashiro up the stairs. "Say, do you want to tell me why you were being so careful to make sure no one saw your face?"

Mashiro blinked. "Oh, you noticed that?"

"It was kind of hard to miss," the boy deadpanned as he pulled out a small pill-box and proceeded to pop something into his mouth.

Mashiro asked "Are you sick?" with some concern in her eyes.

Akira shook his head. "It's a chronic condition. Can you make it from here?"

"This place is like my own backyard, now that we're in the right part of the city!" Mashiro grinned wildly, unable to resist the urge to boast.

"...the famous Otome from Sinueiju has lived in this city for years?" Akira laughed.

Mashiro smiled. "I know what I told you back there, but with everything going on I wasn't sure I could trust you. However...come on." She grabbed Akira's wrist and ran through the city. Somehow, she missed that all the decorations had been torn down in her excitement, until she reached a prime view of the Palace. THEN she noticed. "Wh..what's going on?"

Akira panted and clutched at his stomach. By instinct, he reached for another pill, but then stopped. "Wh..what did you want to show me?"

Mashiro turned and looked at Takumi. "Nothing...uhm...listen, I know I didn't have any money on me back there, but I'm pretty sure I can take you to the hospital if you need to go."

"No, that's all right." Akira stood up taller. "Well, if you're sure you'll be all right from here..." He started to walk off, when Mashiro noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. It came from a nearby alley, but what she saw she wasn't sure.

She paused, concerned. "Are you with the Zipang delegation?" she asked, and when Akira jumped she nodded. "I..thought so. I read something about it in the newspaper. There's been a lot of bad guys around in the city lately. I think it might be best if we went to the festival. Easy to lose them in a crowd, then we can have some fun before I take you back to Garderobe so you can get back to your people."

Akira blinked. "You sure know a lot about this."

"I've spent a lot of time losing people in this city." Mashiro grinned.

* * *

The 'Welcome to Garderobe' ceremony was every bit as ostentatious and over the top as the first ceremony of the day. Fate had been told to escort Takumi to the front of the room, where greetings were exchanged and everybody lied about how pleased they were. The Founder's Hall had been dressed to the nines and lit from all angles for the occasion, the Coral and Pearl classes lined up to observe and honor the ceremony. Zipang's royal guard was also present, as well as servants and even traditional dancers. It was all pomp and ceremony, intended to distract from the fact that nothing was actually going to be said that that the two sides were putting on a show for each other.

It was just like everything else about the Otome. A fake pageant of glamour and pretty displays designed to conceal the truth from everyone, even its' own participants. Fate hated it. She glared slightly at Natsuki, who ignored her, but Shizuru smiled and nodded. Nanoha, behind her, blinked. Shizuru's eyes went to Takumi and Fate's followed.

Now that Fate looked at the young man, she realized something was off about him. He had changed to an elaborate royal robe of white, green, and golden threads, designed to impress the hell out of anyone who saw it with an impression of age and wealth. The androgynous boy carried it quite well, and for a brief moment Fate found herself imagining the boy as a rather pretty girl. She blushed slightly, and Shizuru shook her head softly.

This brought her back to reality to realize that someone was speaking to her. "-een Mashiro? Your Highness?" Natsuki gave her a pointed look, but her voice didn't betray even the slightest annoyance, just concern. "Are you quite all right?"

"Yes...I'm fine." Fate said. "Just slightly light-headed. It's warm in here." She blinked, then blushed as tall glass of water was suddenly pressed into her hand by a smiling Nanoha. "Oh...th-thank you Nanoha."

"Of course, Master." Nanoha chirped back pleasantly.

More than one pair of eyes looked on the pair with jealousy from the crowds. Luckily, or perhaps not so much in some cases, this was missed entirely.

Natsuki coughed gently to bring everyone back on topic. "We were just going over the schedule. You'll have a break after the dowry negotiation at ten o'clock. You didn't wish to attend the Otome demonstration, correct."

Fate got into character. "Of course not. I've observed it all before, they're just the same every year." There, she thought. Just the right blend or boredom and haughtiness to give the impression that she really didn't care.

Takumi nodded. "Headmaster, I think the informal discussion scheduled for this evening will have to be put off. As Her Majesty stated, the heat here is quite unbearable. I would greatly like to retire until supper, and then turn in early. If that is agreeable?"

Natsuki nodded. "Of course, Divine Prince. Your Highness? Will you permit Miss Takamachi the services of your Otome in the kitchen. I believe he would be most pleased by the results."

Fate sniffed dismissively. Nanoha bowed. "Of course. Do you have any preferences, Your Highness?" She turned to Takumi, who looked at her evenly.

"I require your best, and nothing less will do." The boy's tone implied a level of finality that made Fate instinctively reach for Bardiche before she remembered to stop herself.

* * *

After the ceremony, Nao collapsed into the big easy chair in the Torias' Office. "Whew. Gonna be a rough few days, it looks like."

Akane chuckled. "I'm surprised you're not trying to get him to make you his Otome. You should be able to impress him easily."

"Feh. Don't have time. Chie forgot to mention that being Pearl One just saddled you with more duties," Nao explained. "Even if I did, acting all pure and devoting my life to protecting some prince isn't my thing. I'm just gonna find myself a nice rich guy and bleed him dry. That's my life plan."

Chie chuckled. "I expected nothing less. What about you Akane? You don't have a Master picked out for you, do you?"

"Uhm, well, I dunno..." Akane looked away.

Nao smirked. "Yeah, maybe that young heir to the Cartair throne who lives in this city would be a good catch for me."

Akane turned red and spun at Nao. "Don't you dare touch Kazu!"

"Just kidding," Nao waved it off, but her sly tone betrayed she was still considering it. "Just be careful, or you might lose your privilige to be an Otome,"

Akane flushed and stormed out.

* * *

Mashiro stopped in the middle of the crowd and risked checking around them. "We lost them."

Akira panted a bit. "Are you sure?"

"There's an easy way to find out." Mashiro led the boy gently to a nearby serving booth which had been set up. She glanced over the menu, then realized she hadn't eaten in awhile when her stomach grumbled. "Uhm...I'm sorry, but..."

"Don't worry about it, I've still got a little money left. It was going to be for a cab, but since you can lead..." Akira pulled out the money and put it on the counter. The man running the stand gave them two hot dogs and drinks in paper cups. Mashiro kept a careful eye on the patrons, but no one sat down at any nearby food stands.

"The coast is clear..." She nibbled on her hot dog. "Hmmm...not really what I expected to be eating tonight."

Akira asked her "Used to those gourmet meals served up by your classmates? Although from what I hear of your reputation, Miss Takamachi, I would think this would be a nice change of pace. Return to normalcy?"

Mashiro blinked. "Yeah, I guess it is." She took another bite. Mikoto yawned, and she couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, we really did lose him. Mikoto wouldn't be so relaxed if we didn't."

Akira shrugged. "We should probably get going after this."

Mashiro shook her head. "Nah, I know the Secret Service. If these guys are anything like that, they're watching the fair exits. We'll need to wait here 'till people start leaving, another couple of hours."

Akira shook his pill box. "...okay, I guess I'll be okay that long." He grinned. "As long as we're relaxing, what do you want to do first?"

Mashiro smiled. "How about if we watch the jugglers on the stage?"

* * *

Takumi stretched out as he left the bath, pulling on a much less formal robe. He looked to the head of his guard. "This is really getting bad. How much of his medication did he have when he took off?"

The man shook his head. "Enough for several hours, but he must be running low. Our agents, those we could spare, reported him in the company of a white-haired girl. Unfortunately, they were being followed. By the time we could take care of the stalker..."

"Was it a decoy?" Takumi asked, combing out his hair.

The guard shook his head. "We don't know. The man committed suicide with an implanted pill."

"So a technologically advanced faction." Takumi paused. "Not likely to be Garderobe, since they want this treaty. That leaves Schwarz and Aswald." The guard nodded. "We have to find him, and the girl. Put surveilance on the hospitals. I hate doing it like this, but if he runs out of medicine, he'll need a doctor right away."

The guard looked uncertain. "That's an awful risk, you know."

"I know." Takumi punched the wall. "Damn that stupid boy. But if we send anyone else out, with two Otome hanging around our staff they'll know something's going on. We have to handle this ourselves. Hopefully he'll show up..."

There was a knock on the door. "Your Highness?" Nanoha's voice rang out. "Your dinner."

Takumi coughed. "I appologize Miss Takamachi, I'm afraid I'm in no fit state to entertain company right now."

"Nonsense," Nanoha's cheerful voice echoed through the door. "I'm supposed to be your Otome, so it's all right. I won't say anything at all about anything."

Takumi looked like he might just swallow a frog rather than test that, but tied his robe more tightly shut. "Of course. Please come in then, Miss Takamachi."

Nanoha walked over, holding the tray in one hand just like any student of the school might have been taught. Sliding it easily onto the short table set up in the room, she bowed. "I decided to bring you a chilled fruit juice instead of wine. Sweetened cranberries. I hope that's all right."

Takumi nodded. "I would have preferred tea, but I suppose this will do."

"I thought about that." Nanoha nodded. "But I thought that might keep you awake. Here." She pulled the lid off the tray, revealing an exquisitely prepared meal. The native herbs and plants of the planet had all been used, a delightful smell wafting up from the plate. Soup, breads, meat, and everything else seemed to be there. "I hope you enjoy."

Takumi nodded. "I'm quite sure I will." He sat down at the table and began to eat slowly.

Nanoha frowned as she slowly noticed something off about his demeanor. "Something wrong, Your Highness?"

"No, no...it's nothing." Takumi quickly covered.

Nanoha shook her head. "It's not nothing, and whatever it is is getting in the way of your dinner."

Takumi considered for a moment, then finally said "One of my retainers decided to explore the city, and he hasn't returned yet."

Nanoha nodded. "You're worried about him. Okay. If you'll just tell me what he looks like I'll see if I can find him."

Takumi was so surprised by the simple and honest declaration that he nearly choked on a piece of bread. "You...you really don't have to do that."

Nanoha shook her head. "Nuh-uh. You have an important job to do, you shouldn't be worrying about things like that. I'll take Nina with me, since she knows the city. We'll have him back here by morning."

Takumi sighed. "I suppose I can't talk you out of it. Very well."

"I'll get started right away, your highness." Nanoha smiled. "Just ring the bell, and Arika will be by to pick up your tray when you're done. Or you can have someone else return it to the kitchen."

"...Thank you, Miss Takamachi. I'm sure you'll make an excellent Otome." Takumi nodded, the mask of imperiousness slipping back into place.

* * *

"Take Arika," Nina said simply, walking down the hallway towards the temporary imperial quarters.

"Ehhh?!" Nanoha blinked, not expecting the cold and rude reaction.

"What?" Arika also was caught off-guard. "Nina, that's too mean. Besides..."

Nina spun on the pair. "Look," she snapped at them, "we certainly can't all go, because someone has to stay here to attend to the spoiled brat."

"Well, I know that," Nanoha replied. "That's why I was asking you. Arika's faster and can keep up better, but you know the city almost as well as Nao-Oneesama. And I am not asking Nao to go out and help me hunt down a boy, especially one who's cute, important, rich, and unattached." Everyone paused to consider that for a moment. Nina shuddered, but nodded.

"Okay, I guess I see that, but I suggested Arika for another reason." Nina said. "I may know the city, but Arika's got a unique talent. She can talk to animals."

It took a moment for this to sink in with Nanoha, while Arika just blinked in confusion. "What's that got to do with anything?" the blue-eyed girl asked, but realization was dawning in Nanoha's eyes.

"Animals have much better senses than we do." Nanoha said slowly. "And this is the best spot for anything that can live in a city at all for hundreds of miles, I bet there's all kinds of wildlife in Windbloom if you know where to look." She glanced at Arika for confirmation, who nodded. "I have a description of him, and a small box. Takumi said it belongs to Akira, so maybe it'll smell like him?"

Arika looked dubious. "I think that's a bit of a long shot....but what about the city. We're going to need someone who knows the places we'll need to look. I only know the bits around Garderobe and the Palace because of work."

"M..maybe I can help?" A new voice said. "I mean, if you'll let me." Miya stepped up and brushed a bit of hair out of her eyes nervously.

"...Are you sure?" Nina said, looking at Nanoha dubiously. "I mean she's...you know."

Nanoha just smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it. Miya, if you want to help that's fine, just be sure you can keep up, okay?"

Miya nodded and smiled. "Okay."

* * *

The sun began to set, and Mashiro glanced up. "Okay...Akira? You ready?" She looked at the boy and noticed he'd gone pale. "Hey, Akira, what's wrong?"

Akira forced open his pillbox, his hands obviously shaking with the effort. Mashiro's eyes went wide and she tried to gently hold him up. He coughed and got the pill into his mouth. Mashiro quickly let him have a gulp of her drink to wash it down. "Th..thanks. That was my last one. I held off on it a bit in case we were still in trouble."

Mashiro's eyes went wide. "You shouldn't have done that. They're after me!"

Akira blinked. "Why would they be after you? I'm pretty sure it's me they're after." He was already starting to look a little more alert.

Mashiro blinked at that. Then she realized that what she had been about to say would have been pretty selfish and bit her tongue. Even if it was true. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you. How long have we got until you need more of those?"

Akira forced himself to stand up. "A few hours. Hard to tell."

Mashiro nodded. "We can't go Garderobe now. There's a hospital in the Palace district. I had to go there for a broken leg once. I'm sure they can get you medicine."

"...I thought you weren't supposed to have much money, Nanoha." Akira looked puzzled for a moment, before he coughed slighly.

Mashiro blushed. "Now isn't the time for that. Come on, we have to go now, or we won't be able to lose them in the crowd leaving."

The pair started through the gates, Mashiro hanging on tightly to Akira's wrist. The various people of Windbloom flowed around them, pushing ahead and falling behind to try to leave the central area of the city before darkness came. The streets weren't safe after dusk.

One predator in particular was already out. A young woman wearing a sky-blue dress with red hair held in a simple ponytail. She bit her lip slightly. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, no...but then she reflexively flipped open an envelope containing a black letter, and began to smile ferally.

* * *

Arika was busy chittering at a chipmunk up in the trees. Nanoha leaned against a fence nearby, while Miya looked at the whole affair dubiously. "Nanoha, you've gotta know how silly this sounds, right?"

Nanoha blinked and looked at the newest addition to her circle of friends. "Doesn't sound that silly to me," she said honestly.

Miya stared at her. "Nanoha, this is hedge witch stuff. Fairy tales. There's not supposed to be one in a million who can do things like this even in the stories, and you're saying Arika can." She shook her head. "It's just not believable at all."

Nanoha stared seriously at Miya. "Miya, just trust me. Please, it's our best chance."

Miya looked at Nanoha for a very long moment. Nanoha shifted uncomfortably as the other girl began to smile broadly. "Okay, Nanoha. But only because it's you." Miya started to lean in a little more, and Nanoha gulped softly.

Arika slid down the tree. "They said he went into the fairgrounds. They were hiding when it was closing time. He had a white-haired girl with him, too."

Nanoha whewed at the same time as Miya dratted. "Good work, Arika." Nanoha said.

"There's more." Arika looked between the two. "They said the boy smelled 'funny.' With animals, that usually means the person's sick."

Miya and Nanoha both paled slightly. "How sick?"

"Sick enough." Arika said. "But it'll mean any other animals will know they passed."

Miya nodded. "If he's sick, we should check at the hospitals on the way. They probably headed for the palace district, since that's where the best of everything is. We'll have to hurry. There's three hospitals on the way."

Nanoha nodded. "Right. Hop on." She bent over slightly, offering Miya her back.

"...EHH!?" Miya did a pretty good imitation of Nanoha's usual vocal tick.

Nanoha sighed. "We need to get this done before dark. We can move faster with you on my back, since I'm slightly stronger than she is."

Miya said "oh" in a quiet voice and accepted the piggy-back ride.

While the search continued, the moon began to rise and flickering street lights came on to guide the way for lost travelers. Two in particular, however, were forced to keep to the shadows in the city's alleyways, ducking between tall buildings and staying off main roads as much as possible. The first, Mashiro, turned to her companion and said "I'm sure it's this way."

"Nanoha-" the boy was panting. "We have to slow down. I'm..*cough* not going to make it."

Mashiro groaned. "Come on, just a little bit further..."

Akira nodded and tried to get to his feet, clutching his stomach. He took a few more stumbling steps, then started to collapse. He gave Mashiro a rather bemused look, trying his best to hide his pain. "...looks like I waited too long. Sorry, Nanoha."

"Akira..." Mashiro looked like she was about to break down and cry.

"...Takumi," the boy said.

Mashiro blinked. "H-hey now. Don't go seeing people that aren't there yet." She tried to laugh, but 'Akira' shook his head.

"My name...my real name." Takumi, the real Divine Prince of Zipang, grinned through the obvious pain. "Just..just wanted you to know, in case...man, if I get out of this Akira's gonna kill me..."

Mashiro's hand lashed out and crossed Takumi's face with a meaty thwack. "Don't you dare talk like that. I can't get you very far, but I think maybe there's a small healer's house back the other way. It's not a hospital, but I bet they know how to get you there and keep you alive. You'll see Akira again..."

"...all right." Takumi held out his arm. "Would you please...tell me the truth too?"

"H..how did you...?" Mashiro flushed.

Takumi chuckled. "Well, even if we ignore your behavior, you're wearing the same things as everyone else here. The real Nanoha Takamachi would either be wearing Sinueiju fashions, or her uniform."

Mashiro laughed. "Oh...I'm..."

"Mashiro Blanc de Windbloom," another female voice called out. "Well, well, well, this is quite a catch. The letter said I was supposed to kill a minor functionary, but instead I find the heir-apparent to one of the Twelve Kingdoms and the ruler of the most powerful city on the planet helpless and at my mercy." Both turned their eyes in terror to see not only the red-headed woman, but about ten men dressed in the black paramilitary uniform of the Schwarz Commandos. "I wouldn't scream, little girl. No one will come for you this late."

"Wh..what do you want?" Mashiro stood protectively between Takumi and the soldiers, throwing her arms out and daring any of them to shoot at her.

The woman just laughed. "My my, isn't that an interesting question. One I don't necessarily have the answer to just now. It's not like I was expecting to find the two of you here, after all." She smiled rather warmly. "Now, on the one hand, I could just give the signal and have both of you killed. That would throw this little joke of a treaty negotiation into complete disarray..."

"Or -" she continued, choosing to ignore the growing look of horror on Mashiro's face. "I could bring you with us. We have our own special facilities in this city, right under a hospital. We could implant a little pump for the prince's drug. No more pills, you'd have enough for years sitting right next to that little hole in your stomach."

Takumi growled, but couldn't stand. "Wh...what's the catch?"

"You are astute," the woman grinned. "The catch, of course, would be that you've made a deal with Schwarz. There's plenty you could do from even your distant and detatched positions on the world stage that would aid us." She reflected for a moment, then pulled out a small bottle and tossed it to Mashiro. "Here, better give him this. No strings on that one, by the way. You wanna say no, I can still shoot you."

Mashiro stopped, then tossed it back. "You take one too, then."

The woman grinned. "Another little genius. Okay. Can't say this'll be good for me, but I can live with a stomachache." She pulled out one pill, then made a show of dropping it down her throat before tossing it back. Mashiro looked suspiciously at the bottle, but when the woman didn't drop over she quickly fed one to Takumi. "Good girl...now, why don't you both come with us while you think this over."

* * *

Fate paced in the hallway outside the Prince's temporary quarters. NAnoha hadn't come back after dinner, hadn't been seen in the kitchens, hadn't left a note, hadn't been in contact, wasn't responding to telepathy.

Fate Harlaown was keenly aware that she deserved this much for how she'd treated Nanoha on the wilderness hike.

Still, enough was enough. Just as soon as she could figure out how to approach him, she was going to have to ask Prince Tokiha where Nanoha, Arika, and Nina were and why they weren't checking in. She was about to hesitantly knock on the door when she realized something.

Not a single one of the guards was in the hallway.

"..oh. Hell." Fate lifted up her dress and launched a kick at the door, sending it clean off its' hinges and giving everyone a good look up that dress. There were a hell of a lot of 'someones' involved in that too, as the entire Royal Guard was in the room, sitting in a circle. Several other auxiliaries were also dressed in their uniform, but that wasn't the real surprise.

Fate should have realized. While there had been a few guards who showed signes of seniority, there hadn't been any wearing any special insignia of rank. No leaders. Apparently Nina and Arika had taken that to mean that there wasn't one, but Fate could see now that that wasn't true.

Takumi, or at least the boy she had been introduced to as 'Takumi,' was sitting there wearing the same uniform as the guards. Golden shoulderplates and a tighter-fitting bottom marked him out as different. In mere moments, Fate's eyes had discerned other issues. A sleekness to the legs, a gentle curve to the hips, and..

_Oh. That's what Shizuru-oneesama was trying to get at earlier,_ Fate's eyes were on Takumi's neck. A neck totally lacking an Adam's Apple. Whoever this person was, she most certainly was not the 'Divine Prince.' 'Divine Princess' maybe.

"...Your Highness?" One of the men coughed. "How long are you planning on exposing yourself?"

With great dignity, Fate lowered her legs and stood there. With a gulp, she finally said "Oh...I see. I guess I understand why you weren't so eager about the marriage proposal."

The ninjas looked ready to respond to this with violence when Fate continued. "I can keep a secret, Your Highness, and I don't mind this...at all." In fact, Fate was finding it hard to keep a further blush off her face. _Why do all the cute ones have to dress up as guys?_ she asked herself while the Zipang Royal Guard relaxed.

'Takumi' shook her her head in bemusement. "Ahm...er...yes. As the only heir to the Imperial Throne, I must present myself as a man in public." The ludicrousness of the lie was only compounded by Fate's apparently wholeheartedly buying it.

"I appologize for barging in, Takumi." Fate looked nervous. "I'm afraid I haven't been able to find Nanoha or Arika anywhere. Have you seen them?"

"Nanoha?" 'Takumi' shook her head. "I'm afraid she insisted on going out to look for a missing retainer. Actually, I forgot to tell her this, but he's particularly ill. I'm growing worried."

Fate frowned. Why hadn't Nanoha checked in yet? Why wasn't she responding to telepathy? There were far too many questions here, and more when 'Takumi' looked at her again. "I wouldn't worry too much, Mashiro," she said simply. "Your Otome may be excellent fighters, but there are few who can match my personal assistants in this area. I'm sure that once they find my attendant, your missing friends will also be discovered." She smiled and started walking out.

"You're going with them?" Fate looked at the other girl, puzzlement clearly showing on her face.

'Takumi' smiled. "Of course. If you want a job done right..." she said. Then, in a rare display of impishness, she noted "Oh, and green is definitely your color."

Fate restrained herself. Barely. It would be poor form to smack the boy...er..girl down.

* * *

Shizuru knew that she was very good at many aspects of her job. In all truth, she took little pride in most of those things, considering her skills a just reward for the hard work she had put in and nothing more. She didn't consider that being able to act as an enforcer against all but the strongest Meisters in service might be unusual in the slightest. But one thing Garderobe had not taught her, at least directly, did give her a measure of pride. Her skills at observation.

With a mere glance, she could tell whether someone had something to hide, and often only a question or two could draw out exactly what. She could read prospective students and usually tell within minutes whether or not they were suitable candidates for the school, which was why she made it a point to personally visit all of the national exams. To this day she had never guessed wrong.

Which was why she was extremely worried when she came across Fate in Mashiro's side of the building, stripping out of her white gown and laughing her head off.

"Fate, dear." Shizuru came up behind the poor girl, startling her almost the rest of the way out of her dress. "Not that I don't understand the stress you're under, but you really shouldn't do things like that where people can see you." Truth to tell, Shizuru remembered a few bad cases back from her time in school. While she could easily handle an enraged Fate, the girl was one of the strongest Corals since Rena Searrs. Which meant that if it came to that, she might have to put Fate down to stop her.

"...I'm...I'm all right." Fate wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm just glad I don't have to wear that thing any more..."

Shizuru looked at her. "Has the Princess been found?"

"No," Fate said. "But the other delegation pulled the same trick. I played along, but..." Fate laughed again, and Shizuru smiled.

"I see. This was really hard on you." Shizuru pulled the girl into a hug. "Don't worry. Just go and see Nanoha."

Fate struggled. "No, that's not it. Nanoha's gone missing too!"

"Oh." Shizuru held onto Fate a bit longer. "Okay...listen, we'll find them. Just give us time, Fate, then you can go out and help get them."

Fate paused, then nodded slowly.

* * *

Nanoha frowned. She had never really been trained for this kind of urban tracking, but she knew a few things from listening to Fate talk about it. Unfortunately, all they were telling her was that someone had fallen over next to a pile of trash bags and then been helped to his or her feet.

Arika was holding a spirited and worried conversation with a pack of rats nearby, but Nanoha realized that that wasn't going to yield results any time soon. It seemed that the tiny rodents were naturally very excitable and distractable, and to interrogate them Arika had to keep on switching topics and pretend to be interested in the various things that had been interesting to the rats, like the quality of the local scavenging lately.

Miya was slowly turning green at the side of the conversation she could understand. Nanoha didn't really blame her.

Nanoha was just about to groan in frustration when she started to feel a growing sense of someone or something trying to get her attention. She started to glance around, but Miya suddenly pulled her aside. "Nanoha?" the other girl's voice jarred her for a moment, and Nanoha looked over at her. "You didn't seem like you were entirely here for a moment."

Nanoha scratched the back of her head. "Nyahaha...I thought I was being watched for a moment, but I didn't see anything..." She realized after a moment with a start that Miya had backed her into a wall out of earshot of Arika. Their eyes met and hers widened as Miya looked at her earnestly.

"Nanoha," she said in a voice that made Nanoha gulp nervously. "Th..there's something I've been wanting to ask you about...about..." Nanoha tried to grab ahold of Miya's shoulders, but she was beaten by a sky-blue eye right out of the corner of hers.

Miya jumped as Arika looked at the pair of them. "Uhm, are you two busy?" Arika asked totally honestly.

"No, it's nothing." Nanoha mentally wiped her forehead and gently brushed Miya off, looking at Arika. "What did you find out?"

"Well," Arika frowned. "They were a little confused, but I think that Mr. Rat saw them get surrounded by a bunch of people then taken away in a large vehicle...maybe an ambulance or a van?"

Nanoha muttered in Japanese under her breath. Then, after she realized she had an audience, sighed. "Maybe. We should go ahead and look for a hospital or something."

Miya nodded. "There's one about eight blocks from here. If they got an ambulance, that's the direction they're going."

* * *

Fate knew it was in poor taste, really. Still, since she hadn't been allowed to return to Artai to make the report to her mother in person, or pick up her letters, or, really, much of anything, she'd been desperate for a little taste of home. There were really close analogues for most Midchildan and Earth foods she was familiar with, except fish. But with Aires and Zipang the only major countries bordering an ocean, fish were a luxury even Garderobe could scarcely afford to waste. A few special units every year were dedicated to fish dishes, but the rest of the time things that could survive away from large bodies of water had to be used.

That left other things. While the expensive silks used for highly fashionable clothing in Windbloom were certainly nice to the touch, Fate wasn't really a society girl at heart. No, she preferred much simpler clothing.

Which was why she had had Aoi fetch this particular package from Aires. Finding the basic clothing had been hard, then working with a tailor via correspondence was even harder. The athletic store in Windbloom had been even harder to work with, since creating a concealable weapon set would be illegal for anyone but an Otome candidate or graduate. Nonetheless, she had had all these things made. She had originally intended to play a little joke on Akane and Chie, but since getting authorization to use her full Otome powers seemed remote, this would probably have to do.

She tried one last time to get Nanoha's attention via their shared telepathy, then shuddered in disgust and worry. There was no real help for it. The black swimsuit came first. The frilly, skirt-like attachments gave her a distinct appearance that no one would likely forget. A pair of thigh-high black leather boots were next, though these were at least flats. Suited for fighting in, which she would have to do since she couldn't fly. She put her hair up in their classic pigtails before completing the worn ensemble with a cloak. Finally, she screwed the pieces of a collapsable pole-axe together to make a respectable, if not especially functional, Bardiche look-alike. Finally, a black mask to make a token attempt at disguising herself.

_Probably better this way,_ Fate thought _than using my real other persona and risking getting caught as 'him.'_

That moment, the door to her room was opened as the Headmaster strode in. "Miss Harlaown, we need you...to..." Natsuki slowly put her face into her palm. "Fate Testarosa Harlaown, do I even _want_ to know what the hell is going through that silly head of yours?"

Fate froze in place, slowly blushing as she remembered just what her Barrier Jacket looked like to outsiders. The fact that this was only a replica, and didn't offer her the significant protection of the real thing, only made it worse. She swallowed, and finally found enough of her voice to answer "I was going out to find Nanoha."

Natsuki ground her teeth as she tried to regain some control over herself. "Miss Harlaown, might I remind you that you're now central to these treaty negotiations..."

"Negotiations I have no personal stake in," Fate countered bluntly. "I went along with the deception because, despite the way I know I act sometimes, I do think that someday we can be friends and allies. But," Natsuki was about to protest but suddenly realized she wasn't dealing with a student right now. It was becoming harder and harder to pin down her actual relationship with the blonde girl. "Right now my friend, the girl I want to spend my life with, is in trouble, and I _will_ go out and help her."

Fate took a deep breath. "These negotiations are shot to hell anyway. The only thing that's saving them is paying lip-service to the deception on both sides. So, I'm still keeping to the plan. The mask is enough of a disguise that they'll ignore it as long as we all have the same goal."

Natsuki just stared for a moment. "And what goal is that?"

"Why, rescuing the real Prince Takumi, of course." Natsuki picked her jaw up off the ground at this declaration. Fate continued regardless. "Until the truth of this whole farce is revealed, it's better if we just ignore it. They set up a fake, probably Takumi's chief bodyguard, and a girl by the way, for the same reasons we did. They're really worried, so I'm guessing that the Prince is on some kind of a time limit. Probably a hard one, judging by the fact that the Zipang Delegation all went out to look."

Natsuki shook her head. "This is...this is unbelievable. Fine...I'll let you play this game, but I'm giving you Authorization," Now it was Fate's turn to get cut off. "No, Miss Harlaown. Anything that can pose a serious threat to your girlfriend is not something I want you going up against with a weighted stick. Besides, you're going with Shizuru."

"I don't need her help, and if we split up we'll cover more ground," Fate tried to argue.

Natsuki glared. "And whatever is out there could seriously injure you. That would be bad for the school. So if you're going out there, it's with Shizuru or not at all..."

"...all right."

* * *

The van began to roll down the street. Takumi fidgeted uncomfortably next to Mashiro as the Queen of Windbloom's thoughts raced furiously. She had to draw this out as long as possible, try to steal that pill bottle the woman had on her, and hopefully escape. She didn't give good odds on her chances, but hopefully Arika and Nanoha would pull off a last-minute save like they had for her before.

"I really am a rotten friend," she mused to herself, barely audible. Takumi tried to smile warmly at her, but it fell flat. Finally Mashiro looked up at the woman.

"Look, I know what we said back there, but I want to know exactly what we're getting for this 'favor' of yours," the pale-haried Queen tried to put more fire in her voice than she really felt.

"Oh...so you want to...negotiate?" The woman tugged on her red ponytail nervously, but then her smile returned. "All right, we'll negotiate. You already know what I'm going to give your friend." Mashiro nodded at her to continue. "Well, assuming your pathetic life isn't worth the time, how about this?" She gestured all around. "All of it. Oh, I know you already rule Windbloom in name, but you have to deal with all kinds of hassles, don't you? I mean, really, why don't you tell me about some of them and I'll see if we have anything to offer to make them just go away..."

Mashiro found herself nodding in agreement, even though she knew what the woman was really after. It was true that there were lots of annoyances in being the Queen. "So many people tell me there are things I can't do. There's so much paperwork, and treaty negotiations, and talks, and just plain _work,_" she started. "Sakomizu won't even let me walk in the Garderobe garden anymore, let alone around the city, so I've got to run away every chance I get. Really, I'm supposed to be the Queen. I tell people what to do, and they figure out how best to get it done. Isn't that how it's supposed to work?"

"I couldn't agree more, Your Majesty," the woman smiled, much more warmly. "So what you'd really like is advisors and experts who know their jobs and can do them with the utmost in efficency." Mashiro blinked, but nodded. It was actually kind of creepy, and if these people hadn't tried to kidnap and kill her on multiple occasions in the past she might even have been tempted. Actually, no, she could admit to herself it was very badly tempting her in spite of the . . . past disagreements, but Takumi squeezed her hand.

Still, if she didn't at least play along until Arika got here she knew that they'd probably just shoot them both anyway. "Do you know anybody like that?"

The woman laughed, very pleasantly actually, not at all the unstable sound of her earlier self. "My dear girl, we manage a spy network that spans the globe, a vast paramilitary network, and even fund research and development that is years ahead of what Garderobe has to offer in many cases. I think you'll find our ability to administrate is second to none on this little planet. Think of it? I know you didn't like what you saw in that slum earlier. Just hire one or two people as our advisors, and I can guarantee you that the slums will be gone in six months."

"Make it two!" Mashiro declared. She knew it was bratty and childish, even for her, but...

"Four," the woman countered smoothly. "These things do take time, your Highness."

"...three," Mashiro said.

The woman considered. "Fine. Three months and Schwarz can clean up the poverty problem in your city. And that's just the first step, of course. In a few years, Garderobe might actually be once again subordinate to the Throne's power, at least within the city grounds."

Mashiro nodded. "I think we can get along just great..." _Come on Arika. Before I have to sign away the city just to hang on to my life..._

Nanoha found herself slamming her hands on the desk, not for the first time. "I don't understand! It's just a simple question!"

"Ma'am..." The man behind the desk noted, with some dismay, that the young Coral in front of him was leaving hand-prints embedded in his desk with every blow. "I'm afraid it's just not that simple. The hospital has very strict confidentiality requirements..."

Nanoha threw up her hands. "There are people who are very worried about this boy! He's from Zipang, he would be wearing their uniforms-"

The girl was cut off again by the doctor. "I understand you're worried miss, I do," he tried again. "But I'm afraid I can't release that information to anyone but his immediate family or an official from his home country."

"I'm supposed to be the Otome of his ruler!" Nanoha screamed loudly enough that people in the waiting room looked up. Through inch-thick soundproof ballistic glass. "I have all the sovereign rights of that position."

The doctor backed away from the girl, afraid she was growing hysterical. "Miss, you're wearing a Coral uniform, and Zipang doesn't have any Otome. I'd be in a lot of trouble if I handed out that information to just anyone. Please try to understand."

"Doctor." Nanoha glared at him. "I'm trying to be nice and diplomatic like I learned at school. But if I have to I will search this hospital room by room until I find him and the girl who came in with him. Do I make myself clear?"

The doctor shook his head. "Miss, you're making a fool of yourself. Please leave before I have to call the police."

Nanoha stormed out of the office. Out in the lobby again, she noticed that her friends didn't seem to be having any better luck.

Miya was moving from person to person in the large lobby with a small portrait of Takumi they had been handed. At each person, the reaction was the same, a gentle shake of the head, or an attempt to wave her off. It was obvious the girl was becoming extremely frustrated by now.

As for Arika, well...

Arika's conversation with the nurse in charge wasn't going any better than Nanoha's had. The volume had already reached deafening levels and Nanoha found she couldn't follow as Arika started to descend into a pidgin tongue from the Free Realms she had rarely used.

Nanoha really doubted it was meant to sound polite though.

"Arika! Miya!" Nanoha barked decisively. "Fine, if they won't honor our Meister's Privilige here without proof, we'll have to go and get them proof!" She glared at the nurse, who started to wither. "The full Zipang delegation will be here shortly to search the entire hospital."

The doctor stood behind them, going pale. "Yo..you can't be serious! A whole bunch of barbairans like that running roughshod over the hospital, think of the paitents!"

Nanoha turned and glared at him. "Well, it's your call. You can have me doing a quiet room-to-room search, you can have a bunch of foreign soldiers running wild, or you can tell me what I want to know..."

* * *

Shizuru couldn't help but stare. This girl was a mere 15 years old. Shizuru had studied for years more than her and worked hard to stay in supreme shape, plus the nanomachines of course gave both of them a superhuman edge. Still, as Otome go she was supposed to be the best at this sort of thing.

Which made it very humbling that Fate was keeping up with her in that ludicrous outfit. Even worse, the younger girl wasn't even breathing very hard as they leaped from rooftop to rooftop quietly.

"Who was it that trained you? I have to admit that everyone is dying to know." Shizuru asked, signaling the girl to slow down a bit.

Fate complied with the request even as she answered. "My mother," the tone lacked any emotion, neither bitterness nor fondness. "My real mother, at any rate. I was adopted after an incident."

"I...see." Shizuru said slowly. That was not in the records. "And what happened to her?"

"Dead," Fate said evenly, again. "The same incident. My mother was looking for...something. And she made me help her." The pig-tailed blonde shrugged. "Nanoha was...well, basically on the other side, and she helped me when things went bad." She glared. "And no, I'm not explaining that any more. Fill in the details yourself, if you want to."

Shizuru shook her head. "I'm sorry, Fate. I really didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't." Fate stopped running and looked at the older woman. "Oneesama, when are we going to stop dancing around this issue?"

Shizuru paused and studied the girl for a long time. "Are you ever going to actually say what you're really doing at my school?"

Fate paused for a long time. "Probably you'll hear about it one day. It may not be from me, and it may not be until a few years after I graduate. And when it happens it will probably be bigger than you ever, ever imagined it."

Shizuru looked at Fate for a long time, then smiled. "And I suppose that's the extent of what you're willing to share."

Fate looked up at the Otome Star in reply. "Oneesama, if I told you the whole truth you'd either call me mad or it might just shatter your entire world. Hell, when the truth comes out it will shatter your world, for better or worse."

"I could just kick you out of school, you know," Shizuru pointed out.

Fate shook her head. "It wouldn't change anything, except that Nanoha wouldn't graduate, and that would annoy me to no end." Left unsaid was that reprisals would inevitably follow that.

"...I see." Shizuru smiled and resumed their run, at a slower pace so they could talk. "Are you planning to do anything to threaten the peace and stability of this world?"

Fate shook her head. "If anything, I'm hoping for the opposite. But I can't say anything else."

Shizuru spoke her next words delicately. "Even if I promised you that you and Nanoha can have a fair chance at the Garderobe education you're so dead-set on getting?"

Fate nearly fell off the next ledge at that, but Shizuru continued. "I've already done a lot to keep you in school, despite my reservations, because I really did believe you didn't mean any harm. You still don't seem to, but it would really help if I knew more about why you're actually here."

Fate shook her head. "Shizuru, I've never lied about anything except maybe the true nature of who I'm doing this for. That's the one thing I can never tell you until they want you to know. But, I do promise you that once I've told them everything, I'll urge them to deal with Garderobe openly and honestly."

Shizuru shook her head. "It's a start, I suppose. In return, why don't you tell me about why Nanoha needs this so badly? If it was just an observation mission, wouldn't she already be given a pass?"

"...the people I work for want her to at least graduate from a real school." Fate sighed. "She's a wonderful girl, and so kind, but she pushes herself too far and there just weren't enough hours in the day for everything she was putting herself through. Garderobe is hard, but I've been told Nanoha was seriously risking not just her grades, but her health. By stopping all of her other assignments and combining the whole thing into one goal for a few years, her family and superiors were hoping to avoid a serious accident."

"...that's awfully generous of a secret conspiracy." Shizuru noted idly.

Fate laughed. "I doubt they could actually keep us away from field work. Nanoha's just too determined to help people...and I guess I'm not much better."

Shizuru hmmmed, then her eyes widened. "Look out!"

Several bladed weapons impacted against the roof where Fate had been standing mere moments before the warning sounded out. Two masked men wearing Zipang uniforms appeared on the rooftop across from the pair. Shizuru glanced at Fate. "I thought you said they'd ignore this if we pretended to do the same."

"...looks like I miscalculated." Fate admitted before hefting her weapon.

* * *

"I'm not replacing Sakomizu!" Mashiro screeched in her best 'whiny princess' imitation. Privately she reflected that she'd probably practiced it too much, it was getting entirely too comfortable. "He's been the captain of the guard since I was born."

"Your Highness, please be sensible," the red-headed woman said in a tone that made it plain she wondered just what she had walked into. "The man hasn't been able to keep track of you in a city that is getting increasingly dangerous for years, and his charges are even worse. Schwarz has a real military that could keep the peace in this city in a way he never could."

"I can't just kick him out into the street!" Mashiro slammed her palms on the table and leaned forward.

The woman smiled. "Oh, is that all?" She laughed. "I don't doubt his many years of truly loyal service deserve a reward. I'm sure we can come up with a suitable retirement package, or maybe an alternate assignment. Maybe he'd like to be an ambassador or something? A suitable paycheck every month to take care of the family..."

Mashiro gulped but sat back down. "Right. I guess maybe he hasn't been quite as good as he used to be..."

"Just simple exhaustion I'm sure," The woman had calmed down. "We'll see that he's quite comfortable."

Takumi squirmed in the seat next to hers, obviously uncomfortable with the proceedings. Mashiro glanced at him and said "I'm sorry, I'm getting a little tired. Can we take a short break to stretch my legs?"

"As you wish Your Highness." Another pill and a glass of water were placed on the table. "It should be about time for this. I'll go see how the surgeons are coming..." She got up and left the room, a dead-bolt sliding across it after a moment. Takumi groaned and almost doubled over as soon as she left the room.

Mashiro retrieved the pill and helped him swallow it. Gently patting his back, she muttered 'dummy' while smiling.

He looked up at her as he began to recover himself. "Mashiro, why are you doing this? You have to know these Schwarz have no intention of leaving you in charge, or alive..."

"I don't think they'll kill me..." Mashiro said quietly. "I'm too valuable...even if I am a fake. The Throne can't be held by anyone other than the descendants of the first King and Queen..."

Takumi persisted "That's still no reason to sell out your kingdom."

"I know that," Mashiro said quietly. "But I also know _they're_ looking for me. Not Sakomizu. I hate to say it but she's right. But those two are probably turning Windbloom upside down trying to find me by now, and they'll drag all their friends into it like it or not. I just have to keep this up until they get here."

"...and if...your friends don't get here in time?" Takumi asked, again keeping his voice quiet.

Mashiro shook her head. "I...I don't know. I don't want to die. If I actually agree they'll be able to hold it over me forever if I don't follow through, but..."

Takumi chuckled. "That's something, anyway. I just hope this works out..."

Mashiro smiled. "You don't know Nanoha and Arika...I'm sure it will."

* * *

"That...didn't work out so well," Miya would have sighed, but she was too busy huffing and puffing through the dead run Nanoha had set back to the Palace district.

Nanoha wasn't really listening. "Ohhh, when I get my hands on that man fair and square, I'll..."

Arika interrupted. "Nanoha, what are we going to do now? Even if Zipang gets us in, we don't even know if he's there!"

Nanoha glanced at Arika. "Well, then what should we do"

Miya blinked. "Uhm, maybe we can find a payphone?"

Arika and Nanoha both blinked. "Huh?"

"....you know, phones that let you put money in to make a call?" Miya regarded the pair like they had just missed that grass is green for a moment, then sighed. "There's one over there..."

"Nyahaha..." Nanoha scratched the back of her head in embarassment. Really, she knew phones, but it had been ages since she'd actually needed a pay-phone, what with having her own cell back on Earth. Still, she guessed it fit into her cover story as a provincial girl, so she didn't say anything more about it.

Miya rolled her eyes fondly and fished a few coins out of her hand-bag. The trio walked over to the phone, Nanoha taking the voin and putting it into the machine. It beeped quietly, and Nanoha lifted the reciever and held her hand up to the keypad. Then, very slowly, with great solemnity and ceremony, she turned her head towards her friends.

"...do either of you remember the number for the VIP wing?"

The other two girls stood there with their mouths hanging open for several moments. The coin dropped into the return slot. All three of them sighed.

Arika was the first to glance up. "Hey, what's that?" Nanoha, remembering back to the day she met the girl, followed Arika's glance, but wasn't able to see anything. "No, really, Nanoha, I think there's something up on the rooftops."

Nanoha paused, then nodded. "All right, give me a boost." Arika grinned and held her hands out in front of her. Miya stared as Nanoha took a few steps back, then ran at Arika and planted her foot in the other girl's hands. Arika lifted her arms, sending Nanoha flying up five stories to land on the rooftop with a single forward flip.

Nanoha quickly recovered from her flight and got her bearings. There wasn't much moonlight, but she thought she could see various shadows flitting around the University district in a tightening circle. _A search pattern?_ she thought to herself before her eyes were drawn to four figures. Much closer, it was obvious they were fighting one another. Two of them, she thought, had the distinctive silhouette of Zipang's guards. Another was tall, and was wearing a Meister's uniform, although without being able to see the colors from this distance for all she knew it was the Fire-String Ruby's uniform.

The last silhouette, however, was distinctly familiar.... "FATE!!!!!"

Fate and Shizuru stood back to back, dealing with the circling Zipang warriors. Fate kept her polearm up, and so far they had managed to keep her facing all the direct strikes since Shizuru couldn't parry them with her bare arms. But it was rapidly becoming clear they couldn't keep this up. "Pre-authorizing me was a great idea. Too bad we can't get a moment to actually Materialize," Fate quipped.

Shizuru smiled. "One of the few reasons Otome aren't quite as invincible as the advertising claims."

Fate shook her head. "Oneesama, seriously, I'll cover you for a few moments, then you can just wipe the floor with them."

"That leaves you completely unprotected." Shizuru tried to counter.

Fate shook her head. "I'm all but unprotected anyway, you're not much good like this."

Shizuru looked uncertain. "If anyone gets hurt tonight, it should be me,"

Fate grinned. "If that happens, I'm putting in for an immediate upgrade to Coral if you're going to keep putting us students in the line of fire." She had to deflect another barrage of knife tosses after that, and neither spoke for a moment.

"That really isn't normal school policy..." Shizuru smiled. "But for you, I'll consider it."

"Thank you Oneesa-LOOK OUT!" The warriors had finally maneuvered across from the pair, and dove in. Fate had to roll forward to avoid the strikes while Shizuru skipped harmlessly out of the way. "Oneesama!"

Shizuru smiled. "I'm all right Fate, I can take care of myself." She turned towards the two warriors approaching her, quickly throwing up her arms as if to ward off any attacks. Fate tried to step back towards her but found her path quickly blocked.

Shizuru was quickly forced to roll to the side to avoid the sharp knives of her assailants. Her hand quickly swept up behind her ear, trying to brush her ear stud so she could activate its' power, but her opponents were too wily for that and launched several kunai, again forcing the Bewitching Smile Amethyst to jump backwards and further away from her charge.

Fate, meanwhile, attracted three of the fighters surrounding her in a neat triangle. She noticed Shizuru was being pushed further away but didn't have a great deal of time to complate how she was going to help given her current situation. She quickly brought her polearm around in a wide swing to attempt to ward the men back, but they simply stayed annoyingly out of range and kept her pinned down. She smiled in a way that could almost be mistaken for feral, just for a moment, then lunged forward, shoving the ax-head of her fake Bardiche into the stomach of one of the men facing her, sending him flying off the roof. She heard two light thumps and braced for his return even as she turned to the other two, who were looking a lot less certain than they had a moment before.

"FATE!" Everyone turned towards the voice's source, momentarily stunned that anyone would call out. Nanoha stood there on the roof, her hand instinctively over her pendant. In those few moments, Nanoha forgot all about orders, all about her mission, and, if she were ever able to talk about it later, she would have admitted that it felt good.

Even as more of Zipang's soldiers appeared on the rooftops and started making their way towards the battle, Nanoha began to speak in her own language for the first time in months. "I am the one who has been given this mission," Raising Heart began to glow, striving to break free of the prison that the TSAB placed on it in response to its' owner's wish. "Under the contract, release your powers unto me..."

Down on the ground, Arika felt as much as saw the growing power. She turned. "Miya, you have to get me up there!"

Miya blinked, but nodded, folding her fingers together much like Arika just had for Nanoha moments before. "Like this?" Arika nodded, but was stopped by a sudden hand on her shoulder.

"Arika, please let me handle this. You're no match for those above without your Robe." Miyu was suddenly standing behind her. Arika smiled brightly as her long-time friend appeared out of nowhere, then nodded.

"...all right, Miyu. I want to be strong, but if you say it's that bad..."

"Thank you. Alyssa?" The bird chirped at the woman shoe shoulder she often rode, then took off into the sky.

Miyu followed with a leap an Otome would be envious of.

Meanwhile, Nanoha was continuing the speech, closer and closer to unlocking Raising Heart's powers, when Miyu landed right in front of her. "Child of the Old World, I don't think that's wise." Miyu's demeanor had shifted from smiling and kind to totally neutral, as it always seemed to when Arika wasn't involved. Nanoha was so startled by the sudden appearance of the woman that she stopped speaking. The glow around Raising Heart died. Miyu spoke again. "Since these people are threatening Arika, I'll take care of them."

And then, within moments, it was done. Miyu hadn't even bothered to throw off her cape, she simply moved between Zipang's warriors at speeds so fast that even Nanoha, who was used to following Fate's speeds even in Sonic Form, could barely keep up. It took little more than a second for Miyu to clear two rooftops and launch a flying side-kick into the first, before she spun and backhanded the next, leaving Fate unthreatened and unharmed. Then the Graceful Smiling Amethyst was treated to an assist as the blue-haired woman flew past one of her assailants, Miyu's cloak flapping in his face and obscuring his vision. Miyu then sped right past the other two Zipang guards. For a few moments, no one seemed to know how to react, but then the men Miyu had assaulted all looked down and realized their weapons had all been stolen.

Shizuru, for once, had absolutely nothing to say.

* * *

Miyu let the various pointed implements drop to the ground at her feet with a clatter. "I have two things to say. First, Bewitching Smile Amethyst, please take this message back to the school: My Lady would be most displeased at the way things are going. It was enough when those who ran the school a generation ago were willing to kill an innocent young girl, but now you're using your students as pawns in a political game to curry favor. Ask yourselves where it ends,"

Shizuru closed her eyes. "Just...who are you?"

"I am Miyu," the mysterious woman said. "As for the second, I think we should wait a moment."

"Why?" Fate asked, trying not to enjoy Shizuru's little scolding too much.

Miyu glanced at her. "Because the rest of those who should hear it have arrived. Please come out, I can tell exactly where you are."

'Takumi' slowly emerged from behind a nearby chimney. "What's going on here?"

"Before that," Fate said "I think we should re-introduce ourselves. My name is Fate

Testarosa Harlaown. And you are?"

"Okuzaki Akira," the real Akira bowed. "Head of the Royal Guard of Zipang and the real Prince Takumi's bodyguard."

Miyu nodded. "Now that we are all assembled, there is one last thing you should know. The young boy and girl you are looking for were taken to the hospital three blocks from here."

"Wait, how do you know this?" Akira nearly shouted accusingly.

Miyu regarded her with a glare. "I was following them because the Princess is Arika's friend and it seemed unusual that she would be lost in the city. I followed them to the hospital, but there seemed to be no immediate danger and I became aware of Arika and Nanoha's search party at that time. However, I doubt that pair can escape from their predicament on their own. I suggest you hurry."

Arika huffed as she finally made it up onto the rooftops. "You won't help, Miyu?" she asked, panting.

Miyu put on a warm smile. "I'll watch from behind, but I believe that with all your other friends here you're more than capable of handling this on your own, now."

* * *

Mashiro had a blanket wrapped around herself, sipping at a steaming cup of coffee. Takumi paced in front of her. "What do you suppose is taking them so long to get back to us?" he said.

"...they're preparing for your surgery." Mashiro said depressingly. "Windbloom's hospital system is still just as efficent as ever. Maybe they would do a better job of running the country."

Takumi sat down. "We're running out of time, then. If I say no, it'll be over for me."

"So say yes!" Mashiro said. "It's different for me, I'm not going to die in a few hours without medicine,"

Takumi shook his head sadly. "It's not that easy, and you know it Mashiro. I can't just lie any more than you can."

"...and if I just shut up, they'll probably kill both of us." Mashiro concluded.

Takumi shook his head. "We shouldn't have to make our decisions together."

"We don't." Mashiro looked toward the door. "I'm sure Airka and Nanoha are pounding on the door to this place by now."

* * *

"Miyu?" Nanoha coughed nervously. "Are you sure? I mean, this was where we tried before. The head doctor wouldn't let us disturb the paitents, and came up with all kinds of excuses and legal technicalities. If we barge in now..."

Miyu glared, but Nanoha didn't back down. "I am not mistaken," Miyu said after a moment to process this. "Mashiro Blanc de Windbloom and her companion were taken here in an unmarked van."

"Nanoha," Shizuru stated, still slightly rattled. "I've heard of this person before. If this _is_ the same Miyu, then anything she says should be treated as reliable."

Miya blinked, then slowly took a step backwards. "I...I don't think I can assault a hospital..." Shizuru looked disappointed, but Nanoha stopped the older woman with a hand on her upper arm and a shake of her head.

"Oneesama, she just wanted to help me out," Nanoha said. "I don't think it's fair to force anyone into this." For a moment it looked like Shizuru might want to argue the point, but an additional glare from Miyu actually silenced her.

"Very well," Shizuru relented. "I assume everyone else will be joining us?" Everybody present except for Miyu and Miya nodded. "All right then...MATERIALIZE!" Her call was echoed by Nanoha, Fate, and Arika. Once the transformations had finished, she smiled. "Now, please let's do this quietly and discreetly...." Then she realized nobody was listening to her.

"Akira, can your people secure the lobby?" Nanoha asked, having quickly turned around to start drawing a map of the lobby on the ground in the dirt with her staff.

Akira looked at the general shape being drawn. "I think so. We move in along the sides, that will give us a perfect firing column. Now that you've got your Robes it should be easy for you to avoid our knives and we don't have any firearms."

Fate let out a slow whistle. "Do you know what kind of weapons they use?"

"Firearms, I think," Akira said. "Plus those Slave things."

Arika bit her lip. "You Zipang people are strong, but you're not as tough as an Otome, I'm guessing,"

Fate and Nanoha nodded. "Mass weapons are going to be nasty against thrown knives," Fate also couldn't resist adding.

"Agreed," Akira said. "You Otome should go up the middle and present yourselves as targets. You might get bruised, but we'd probably get killed if they're really in here,"

Shizuru knew she should probably intervene, but she knew that it was futile. Plus, this was a chance to see what the Twin Terrors were really capable of. In truth, Shizuru was rarely not in control of a situation, or at least close enough to fake it. So, she did something she was rarely reduced to. She simply stood back and allowed the situation to play out without saying a word.

"Arika?" Nanoha asked. "What did you think of the nurse?"

Arika rubbed her chin, closing her eyes. "I don't think she even really knew what was going on."

"All right. When we go in keep an eye on her," Fate said. "Just in case. But our main goal will be to secure the doctor and stop anybody from raising an alarm,"

Akira frowned. "Where do you suppose they're keeping them?"

Nanoha thought. "This is a normal hospital. I'm going to guess that they've got extra beds and other facilities in the basement."

"This may be one of the places they use to brainwash their Slave Handlers," Shizuru interjected. "If it is, and they decide to loose a Slave..."

Everybody shuddered.

Akira recovered first. "We don't have much time. This little gathering isn't exactly quiet. I saw we move on the count of three." Everybody present nodded their assent. Miya slowly edged backwards to Miyu, assuming this would be the safest place once the assault began. Probably right, too. "Okay...one...two...three!"

Everyone exploded into action. Fate, Arika, and Nanoha headed up the assault as promised, rolling through the hospital's plate glass doors and breaking them as they went. The lobby was, luckily, nearly deserted, the hour growing too late for casual visits. Only the sickest people would make the journey through Windbloom's streets at this late hour. Shizuru came in immediately behind. "Please don't be alarmed, we're searching this hospital for international terror suspects." Her declaration didn't do much to calm the people, who all ducked under chairs and benches.

Zipang's ninja came in next. True to their word, they streamed along the sides of the room, efficiently setting up a cross-fire zone while simultaneously guarding each entrance to the room to attempt to prevent surprises. Their movements weren't elegant or stylish, but instead the brutal grace of trained soldiers.

The doctor that the three Coral girls had met earlier came out of the small medical room meant for triage. "What is the meaning of this!?" he cried out at the girls.

Nanoha didn't quite growl, but she looked like she wanted to. "We have a witness who says that Queen Mashiro and the Divine Prince Takumi were brought into this building. You _lied_ to me!"

"Th..that's ridiculous!" the doctor declared, backing up slowly. "I told you you can't just come barging in here..." he started to back away, noticing everyone with their eyes on him and their hands on sharp, pointy implements...

"NANOHA!" Fate and Arika cried out at the same time, for different reasons. Fate had heard some boots tromping from up the hall, and correctly assigned them to Schwarz Commandos who were unslinging weapons to spray ammo through the room. Akira starting shouting orders in the dialect of Zipang as the other entrances were also suddenly stormed with several squads of soldiers each. Arika, on the other hand, had noticed the doctor pull out a small black crystal.

With that, things proceeded very quickly. Nanoha's mind suddenly focused, all her fury and power becoming several moments of clarity. She sensed a Device on her, and instinctively channeled her power into it. Her Gem began to glow and overheat. She heard its' tinny little voice begin to voice objections.

**Power Overloading.** _Override_ came her voiced command to the Gem, as she began running through the calculations that, until now, she had always been forced to share with Raising Heart to do them quickly enough to be any good in battle.

**Function Locked, Access Denied** Another few stray thoughts, and Nanoha had dismissed the protections on the strange Device, her feet slowly lifting off the ground. Her staff glowed with red energy, and a simple magic circle appeared at her feet. She called out the first spell. "PROTECTION!" A shield appeared around herself and her friends, sending the bullets ricocheting harmlessly about the room. Then her eyes turned to the doctor, who was fumbling with the black gem. She quickly deduced that that couldn't be anything good. "Divine...." A small sphere of coral-red energy appeared in front of her, much smaller than anything Raising Heart could manage, but enough for this job. "...BUSTER!" The energy lashed out at the poor man, sending him across the room and landing against the wall with a meaty thud. He didn't get up even as Nanoha's feet touched the ground again.

Meanwhile, the ninja were not idle. They got out of the doorways and quickly took up waiting positions out of the line of fire. Schwarz couldn't reliably fire through the walls...well, they hoped so, anyway. One of them called out "I've been winged. Permission to withdraw?"

"Granted!" Akira herself had to stay near the back. "Otome! Take down those commandos."

Shizuru smiled. "I thought you would never ask." She charged into one group, casually flipping her double-blade around to strike with the blunted back-sides of the two weapons. She slammed into the largest group of commandos like a hurricane, twirling her blades around left and right and striking with incredible precision. Every second two or three of the men fell to the ground, and within moments her hallway was cleared.

Once Nanoha's Protection spell dropped, Fate and Arika each charged down one of the other flooded hallways. Fate had to swing with all her might, striking for weak points and sometimes even taking a second hit to bring each man down. Bullets impacted against her Robe, each one causing her to grunt in pain as it felt like getting punched by a champion prize-fighter. Her speed was definitely an asset, but she didn't have the muscle to fully back it up and it was actually costing her time.

Arika, on the other hand, was perfectly suited to this. Her speed and strength, in perfect balance, let her swing through and clock multiple opponents with each swing. She dispensed with Garderobe style training, instead going for brutal sweeps using her raw strength and screaming with every blow.

It didn't take more than 40 seconds for the lobby to be cleared.

Once it was clear that all of the immediate threats were taken care of, Shizuru turned her attention back to Nanoha. The girl was still glowing with a soft coral-colored aura, but even that was beginning to fade. The Devil's gem hadn't cracked under the strain, but it looked like it might have been a close thing. Nanoha was breathing heavily, dark circles beginning to appear under her eyes. Fate turned from the remains of her fight to look at this, and paled. "Someone get her out of here, NOW!"

"No," Nanoha stopped leaning on her Coral staff. "It...it's okay...I can..still...fight..."

Shizuru nodded. "This is probably most of them," she said.

"If this is really a secret training camp..." Fate said, offering her shoulder to Nanoha despite starting to turn a pretty good shade of purple herself from the neck down "...they probably have some kind of jail in the basement."

"Arika!" Nanoha tried to object as the blue-eyed girl started to sprint off, but could only shake her head. "I'm sorry, Akira?"

The young woman nodded, and gestured to two of her soldiers, before running off in hot pursuit.

* * *

When the gunfire had started, Mashiro had slammed her hands over her ears and leaped into Takumi's arms. The young man was understandably stunned, but put his arms around her to try to provide her some modicum of comfort. A few moments later, the sounds of battle stopped and Mashiro looked up.

"...d..do you think it's over?" Mashiro asked tentatively.

Takumi nodded. "That was...fast. I know my guards are good, but..."

"Then..." Mashiro smiled, a smile that only got wider as suddenly the door to their cell was kicked down and Arika was standing in the doorway.

"Mashiro!" Takumi found himself being shoved aside by a surprisingly strong girl a year his junior as Arika suddenly held Mashiro in an iron grip. "Mashiro, I finally found you! I was so worried about you!"

"...y-you dummy!" Mashiro tried to push Arika off, to no real effect. "N..not in front of other people!"

"No! I don't care!" Arika stayed latched on, tears starting to leak out of her eyes.

Takumi chuckled very softly. Akira ran in the door next. "You dummy!" She ran in and hugged her prince. "How dare you get lost in a strange city and get yourself into this mess!"

Takumi laughed. "Thank you for your concern, Akira...but for now, let's leave these two alone. It's safe now, right?"

Akira nodded and pulled Takumi along. The prince stopped and looked to one of his guards. "You, stay here and guard this place. And on your life, never tell another living soul what you hear. Not even me." He winked at Mashiro and walked off with the others.

Mashiro would have shown more appreciation for it, if she weren't starting to miss the feeling of blood circulating through her head. "Arika...loosen up, will you? I can't breathe!"

Arika relaxed her grip, slightly. "Nanoha and I have been tearing the city apart trying to find you! What happened?"

"...lots of things. Arika, why are you so upset?!" Mashiro tried to pull away from Arika, who was still as hard to get rid of as a scared barnacle.

"I...I thought about losing you, and I really didn't want to. You're annoying, selfish, and a dummy, but..." Arika's tears started to turn into a fountain.

Mashiro stood there for a minute, not quite sure how to take this. Finally she patted Arika's back. "I..it's okay Arika. I'm fine, not even a scratch."

Arika sniffled. "I'm glad..."

Mashiro chuckled softly. "Dummy. It's not like you would have lived through it. Here you were worried about me instead of saving your own skin..."

Arika frowned. "That's not funny, Mashiro!"

Mashiro grinned. "It really is, though."

Arika thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "...yeah, maybe a little." Mashiro pulled out a handkerchief and dried the last of Arika's tears. "Hey, Mashiro?" Arika continued after a moment. "Why are we keeping this contract secret?"

"..." Mashiro blinked, and stared at Arika. She moved her mouth, but no sound came out for a few moments. Finally, she said "Well, we don't want to be stuck with each other for life, right?"

Arika shook her head. "Well, I was thinking, maybe after I graduate..."

Mashiro stopped, stunned. For a few moments, nothing was said, but she finally fell back on old habits. "Like I'd want a country girl like YOU as my Otome!"

"Ohhh, Mashiro, you're so mean!" Arika stuck out her tongue.

"Faaaate?" Nanoha's voice was fading, but she still kept struggling against her friend's gentle efforts to guide her out the door. "Mashiro's this way..."

"Yes, she is," Fate smiled and continued to easily pull the exhausted girl along.

"Faaate, lemmie go or I'll hit ya with a Starlight Breaker," Nanoha slurred slightly, fighting to keep her eyes open.

Fate shook her head. "Nanoha, right now a Starlight Breaker would probably tickle. Barely. And you'd be in serious trouble afterwards. The only place you're going is Garderobe and BED."

Nanoha resumed her struggles. "I can still heeeelp!"

It was at this moment that Miya appeared under Nanoha's other shoulder. "What the heck happened? Nanoha, are you hurt?"

Fate shook her head. "She'll be fine, just over-exerted herself a little..."

Miya nodded, then looked over at the blonde. "...oh, wow, looks like you got a shiner yourself there."

"Bullet to the cheek," Fate admitted. "I guess these nanomachines really do the job,"

Miya smiled, only slightly nastily. "You're still going to look like hell for a few days."

"Well, so will Arika. We can't all wait outside while the work is being done." Fate returned the cattish expression with one of her own.

Nanoha blinked in considerable confusion. Which was understandable, for once

* * *

"Are you sure of what you saw?" Natsuki asked, not for the first time, pacing across her office rapidly and trying not to lose control.

"Natsuki, I was right there," Shizuru said, looking pensive as she began preparing the tea. "There's no mistake."

Natsuki shook her head. "Shizuru, this is insane. You're telling me Nanoha not only hacked a Gem, she did it on the fly. That should be impossible even for Schwarz and Aswald."

"Impossible for all but one," Shizuru pointed out, placing a cup of tea in Natsuki's hands with a smile.

Shizuru took a sip. "All but one? Who are you talking about, Shizuru?"

"Oh, I think you know." Shizuru smiled mysteriously.

Natsuki blinked several times, then shook her head. "No. No, please. I was really hoping I was wrong about her all this time..."

"But it looks like you weren't," Shizuru pointed out in return. "So, what do we do about it?"

"Do you think she knows?" Natsuki asked her life-long partner in crime.

Shizuru actually had to think about that for a minute. "I think it's unlikely. Whoever trained

her probably did, but they didn't want her to fall into some of the traps that being a royal would bring."

"Nanoha Takamachi, Queen of Windbloom," Natsuki tried her best to sound as official as possible, then laughed. "You're right, it does sound ludicrous,"

Shizuru sighed. "Still, we have to tell her sooner or later. Maybe that will break her loyalty to whoever sent her,"

"Hmm...that's an interesting thought," Natsuki sat down and sipped at her tea, before leaning back. "Of course, we can hardly rely on that. Miss Takamachi's loyalty is astonishing, especially in the way that she insists on trying to balance multiple alliegances."

Shizuru smiled. "She probably doesn't think there's any real incompatibility between us and her employer,"

"Would you prefer to be the one to break it to her?" Natsuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly, no." Shizuru looked down. "Today she only got a small energy blast and a protective shield I'd never break through. Next time she'll have a better grasp on the limits of her ability."

Natsuki sighed. "I notice we're not seriously considering just kicking her out,"

"After Miyu Greer reappeared on the scene, with a warning about using the students as political game pieces, I don't think that's surprising," Shizuru shook her head at that. "We need to tell her. If she finds out on her own and thinks we kept it a secret she'll never trust us again."

"I suppose you're right...but we'll wait until after the graduation ceremony." Natsuki said firmly. "That's a major turning point in her career anyway, so we shouldn't let it distract from her normal studies."

"...because that would annoy Fate, which would also annoy Nanoha," Shizuru agreed after a moment's reflection. "Well, I guess I was right after all."

"Right about what?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru smiled. "Those two have made this year far more interesting."

"Speaking of interesting," Natsuki rolled her eyes. "We have one other thing to do before the big meeting tomorrow,"

"Oh, let her be for tonight, Natsuki," Shizuru smiled. "She's earned a night off."

* * *

"Arika," Mashiro groaned. "How long are you planning to keep this up?"

"Until I know you're safe," Arika declared simply.

Mashiro facepalmed. "Fine, but I have to get changed for bed sooner or later, and I'd really rather you not be here when I do,"

"...why not?" Arika asked blankly.

Mashiro eyed the girl. "Because you haven't stopped staring at me since you rescued me. It's creeping me out."

* * *

The next morning, as dawn crested over the horizon, Natsuki sipped her tea, seated at a couch in her office. Shizuru poured, having gone to extra effort to make the tea in the Zipang style. Takumi sat across the table from the two Otome, with Akira seated casually beside him. Behind her, only Nina remained of all four of the Otome he had been tentatively assigned, Nanoha and Fate still in the infirmary and Arika still locked away in Queen Mashiro's chambers.

"Your Highness?" Natsuki began. "Why the early meeting?"

Takumi sipped at his own tea. "I didn't feel it was fair to drag out this process any further," he said simply. "It's been an ordeal for all involved. And last night was a very dramatic demonstration of what this school is capable of. Akira was very impressed by your girls' performance in the hospital. Truly, wondrous beyond measure."

Natsuki kept her expression carefully neutral. "I sense a 'but' at the end of that sentence."

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Takumi said simply. "I still have grave concerns, and I'm afraid this incident has done nothing but deepen them,"

Natsuki became puzzled. It showed on her face, because Takumi shook his head. "Nothing regarding their capabilities, I assure you."

Natsuki tried to restrain herself. "Then what is the problem?"

"I have my concerns about using young girls, not even adults by any reasonable standard, to create such soldiers. And the way those girls leaped into the path of danger shows my fears are quite justified." He held up a hand. "Please, allow me to explain." Natsuki nodded. "I realize that every government on this planet employs elite soldiers, and takes measures to assure their loyalty. Akira's ninja are a testament to how effective these programs can be. But in Zipang, we do not require a commitment to this lifestyle until our ninja reach the age of majority, and while we begin training at a young age, their training includes a wide variety of other skills that can serve the failed candidates well in nearly any capacity."

"But what you have here is different," he continued. "The Otome candidates are trained from a very young age solely for diplomacy and military roles. Even those who fail before Garderobe have very little future, and those who have no place to return to after they come here must lead terrible lives."

Natsuki nodded. "I must admit that it's an ongoing issue...and one we were hoping you might be willing to assist with. But I'm puzzled as to how those three girls fit into this."

"Nanoha, first of all." Takumi shook his head. "Truly a wonderful girl. She showed no concern for her own well-being, even going so far as to place herself in the hospital, for the sake of someone she never even truly met, even after being lied to about the situation. And Fate and Arika weren't much better. The disregard for their own lives was astonishing."

Natsuki looked floored. "You're saying that you aren't interested because they're _too_ loyal?"

"In a way," Takumi replied. "After all, these are hardly the first Garderobe students to meet a tragic end in the pursuit of their goal. For example, how do you explain the Fire String Ruby?" Natsuki stared, memories of a time she long though behind her awakened for a moment. Takumi continued. "She was torn between her dreams and her love, and eventually vanished."

Natsuki wanted to reply, wanted to say something, anything. But all the usual excuses seemed so hollow.

"Headmaster," Takumi started. "At this time, Zipang will not -"

"Wait!" The last person in the room anybody expected to speak up had. Nina covered her mouth, just as surprised as anyone.

Takumi looked over at her. "Yes, Miss Wong?"

Nina coughed. "I apologize for interrupting, but I think you may have gotten the wrong impression of things. Before you say that, I think you should speak to Nanoha once."

"I fail to see how that could make any difference." It was Takumi's turn to be puzzled.

Akira actually laughed. "Takumi, trust me, the Otome knows what she's talking about,"

Takumi paused for a long time. "Very well. Headmaster, perhaps one final meeting at noon?"

* * *

Nanoha opened her eyes to artificial light and a medical bed. The scanner swept over her body every few seconds, leaving an unpleasant tingling sensation, like when her arm had fallen asleep. Except it was all over her body! She tried to sit up but found she couldn't, her body simply wouldn't respond to her! The only thing that seemed to be working right were her eyes, and she frantically tried to find someone, anyone. Various instruments around her buzzed angrily to life as her heart-rate rose, her breathing involuntarily quickened, and her muscles twitched in response to commands that weren't being properly carried out.

"Nurse, she's awake!" a voice called out, distorted and far away. Nanoha continued to struggle to make her body obey her. "Easy," the voice said. It sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place it. "You'll be fine, Nanoha. You need to relax."

It wasn't easy, but Nanoha forced herself to stop trying to move, laying as still as possible. Suddenly the tingling stopped, and she could feel her limbs again. Her body no longer seemed numb, it now it was as if she was on fire, feverish and almost itching. She forced herself to sit up, almost feeling violently ill, when a long stream of blonde hair flowed over her wrist and a hand gently pushed her back into the bed. Fate leaned over her and smiled. "You're still feeling the after-effects of what you did last night. The Nurse says you'll be fine in a day or so,"

"That is _not_ what I said," Nurse Yohko appeared in the room and took a seat in the chair next to Fate's. "I said there's a good chance she'll recover from this time in a few days, but I have serious concerns."

"Ehhhh?" Nanoha inched herself slowly into a seated position, looking between Fate and Yohko.

The nurse shook her head. "I...I don't know how you did this to yourself Takamachi," she said, slowly. "Minor systemic damage throughout your entire body. Various metabolic, immune system, and other problems. If I didn't know better, I'd say you just spent a few years wandering around the desert," She shook her head. "The bad news is there's no known cure for the desert plague, which, for the time being, I'm going to classify you as having. The good news is that you're an Otome, which means you can survive it. I'll place a note in your file that your nanomachines are not to be purged for any reason. Also, I'm going to have to order you to not spend any of the semester on combat lessons. You'll be given a 'non-participating' grade for those classes, so your average won't be affected."

Nanoha tried to sit up again sharply. She discovered that was a bad idea when her head impacted on the scanner. While Nanoha saw stars, Fate squeezed her hand and asked, softly, "Are you sure? I mean, it was just a one-time thing. I don't think Nanoha could do what she did last night again,"

The nurse shook her head. "We've always known Materialization places a strain on the body. But I've never known it to go so fast before. If Nanoha doesn't take a break, now, I can't be held responsible for the consequences."

Nanoha shook her head. "Please, Nurse...can you just check again in two weeks? Maybe it's not the same thing."

The nurse sighed. "Fine...I'll want you in here for examinations every day. Are you really that worried about losing your 'A'?"

Nanoha bit her lip. "Well, it is my best class."

"Okay," Yohko smiled. "As long as you don't Materialize you're cleared for any physical activity. I'll see if maybe Miss Yukariko will accept an alternative to combat lessons,"

Nanoha grinned broadly. "Oh, how's Prince Takumi?"

"I'm quite all right, Miss Takamachi," The young man appeared, dressed casually, in the doorway. "I understand you've been through quite an ordeal, looking for me. Are _you_ all right?"

"I'll be a lot better when Nurse Yohko stops fussing and lets me get back to combat practice," Nanoha fumed quietly, causing Fate to chuckle.

The nurse shook her head, and started to speak, but Takumi actually raised his hand. "I appologize, but may I speak to Miss Takamachi alone?" Yohko stood to leave with a nod, but Fate stood her ground, "Uhm, I'm sorry, you too Miss Harlaown. 'Master's Privilige' is, I believe, the expression, since Miss Takamachi is still technically in my household."

Fate looked like she'd swallowed an onion, but Nanoha smiled at her. "It's all right, Fate. I already know the answers," Fate smiled, blushed, and joined Yohko.

"Nanoha, just don't let this prince charm you off to a far-away land," Fate grinned.

Nanoha laughed. "I'm not Nao-oneesama, Fate."

Once the door had closed, Takumi smiled. "I have to admit, that's a very...interesting...accent. You two aren't from Sinueiju, are you?"

Nanoha nearly choked on her own tongue. "No-I mean, yes, of course I -"

Takumi gently cut her off. "Don't worry. I owe you for the efforts you put in saving my life, Consider this...fair compensation,"

"...." Nanoha stared at him, completely puzzled and stunned.

"...you're not really my Otome, even though I pressed the issue just a moment ago," Takumi said sincerely. "You were under no obligation to help me, let alone to risk your life and health for my sake," Nanoha continued to stare at him, dumbfounded. "You don't agree?"

Nanoha found her voice. "No, I don't. I have so many gifts, Prince. Not just my power, which is rare enough, but talents for using it. What kind of a person would I really be if I didn't make the best use of them to help people?"

Takumi stopped, and looked at the girl. "You...you really mean that, Nanoha?"

"Of course I do? Why else would I say it?" Nanoha asked, puzzled.

Takumi laughed. "There are so many reasons, Nanoha. But that's the best one. What would you say if I offered to make you and Miss Harlaown my own, personal Otome? Or even just high positions in my household, possibly in charge of the national police force?"

"It's a generous offer, Your Highness," Nanoha shook her head, sadly. "But I'm afraid that our duties lay elsewhere. I hope you'll understand,"

"I suppose," Takumi said "That one nation's fate is just too small for that big heart of yours. I understand, and accept your decision," He stood up. "I appologize, but now that you've satisfied my curiosity, I have to go speak to the Headmaster once more,"

"Good day, Your Highness,"

* * *

The same office. The same tea. The same people. Almost exactly the same, except that one person looked almost regretful.

"I'm afraid that, after speaking with Miss Takamachi, my answer for the time being must remain the same," Takumi stated. "Miss Wong, I'm grateful that you encouraged me to get all the facts, and I'm willing to work on matters, but I'm afraid there is more than my personal opinion on the school's practices at stake."

"I see. I take it you were contacted by...some of the others, then." Natsuki said sadly.

"I can't say whom, of course," Takumi said. "But then, I shouldn't have to. I'm willing, of course, to negotiate...some kind of arrangement. A political alliance, of some sort,"

"Officially," Shizuru couldn't resist pointing out "The only 'relationship' we're technically supposed to have is with those countries who accept the Treaties."

"True," Takumi said "But I believe the Headmaster mentioned you had other issues that you might need help with."

Natsuki nodded. "That's true. I already explained about our difficulties with those failed students who either fail in their studies or who simply don't attract interest in their service after graduation. Many land on their feet, but some have no prospects. It's a small number every year."

"And you would like to provide a place for them to go." Takumi said. "A stable source of employment with a country large enough to always have important and unusual jobs that need doing. I think there may be some call for that. Even if we...eventually...sign on to the Otome treaty, the Empire will likely not have need of many Otome. However, your training program can give many of our lesser officials bodyguards, or bonded couriers. Trustworthy individuals with no previous political ties to Zipang to make things...awkward." He thought long and hard. "About how many do you have on file right now,"

Natsuki sighed. "We lose track of many candidates, of course, but just from the failed candidates of the past two years I can likely find ten who are looking for work...and have survived."

"...I see." Takumi sighed. "Ten would be an excellent start, and I assume more would follow."

"There will be six girls who may be likely candidates from the Corals, and one from Pearl, as the standings are now." Shizuru said. "Maybe one less. God willing, one less." Shizuru sighed. "Sorry, continue."

Takumi coughed politely at that. "I see. Very well...also, given the nature of these events, if you should need anything else...contact me directly. I don't think we can be direct allies, Headmaster...but covert ones, perhaps that's feasible." He laughed. "Funny, how everything works out. In all truth, I didn't come here looking for an Otome or to discuss a political marriage,"

Natsuki raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Do you mind telling me what your real business in the city was?"

Takumi looked down into his tea. "I...I came looking for my sister. I knew she wasn't here, but since this is the last place she was known to be...I thought maybe..."

Shizuru smiled. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not...really...but I think maybe I got a little closer to her today," Takumi smiled. "Thank you for the tea, it was delicious,"

Akira coughed. "Please excuse us...we have to get going,"

"Tell me one last thing..." Natsuki said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "Was your sister...."

"Yes, she was," Takumi replied simply.

Natsuki nodded and pulled out a box, no bigger than the palm of her hand. The front was emblazoned with a coat-of-arms surrounded by a ring of flames. "It's not much, but...well, it's been empty ever since that day. Maybe some day, you'll find the Gem that goes in it...and your sister with it."

Takumi smiled, and accepted the gift. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"...over a gem that's been missing since before I took my current position?" Natsuki said with a wry smile. "If it's a problem I'm sure you'll send a messenger saying you've got it,"

Akira coughed again, and Takumi stood. "Thank you for your understanding, Headmaster. Will it be possible to arrange a meeting with Queen Mashiro before we go?"

"That might be possible." Shizuru smiled.

* * *

"What the HELL AM I PAYING YOU PEOPLE FOR!?" Mashiro screamed at her cabinet, who had all been assembled in her office. "Sakomizu! Were you keeping me locked up like a prisoner because you didn't want me to see what's going on in my own city?!" She turned to the Minister of Finance. "And you! I'm not an idiot, you know! We're almost three hundred percent over the budget on my new palace, and yet you let me go ahead with the birthday celebration without telling me _why_ it was a bad idea!"

"Your Highness, you claimed you didn't want to be bothered with mere details," The graying man said, propping his glasses up.

"Well, I do now!" Mashiro screamed in reply. "I want _all_ the details, the little things I'm not supposed to be bothered with from you. I want the whole budget, not just the summaries, on my desk by tomorrow!"

"...your Highness, I know you're upset, but be reasonable..." he said,

"I AM BEING REASONABLE! The entire royal treasury is gone and I want an explanation YESTERDAY!" Mashiro's screaming was getting louder. Arika watched this from the traditional Otome position, fighting to keep her eyes from falling out of her head, so wide they were. Mashiro continued. "As for the rest of you! I want military preparedness reports. I want to know if there are _any_ plans for dealing with the poverty problem. I want numbers, and facts, I want them from each of you, and I want them by the end of the day!" Everyone gulped. "And ANYONE who makes me unhappy had better plan to look for a new job! Now, get out of my office!"

Everyone slowly walked out, leaving Arika, Aoi, and Mashiro alone. Mashiro fell back in her chair, holding on to her head with her hands. "I've lost control,"

"...looked like you had everything under control to me," Arika couldn't help but comment.

Mashiro shook her head. "That was just the start of a lot of meetings. It's going to take months to sort this out," Aoi reached out and patted her shoulder. "I just hope I can figure out how to read the budget in time to do some good," She shook her head. "This may be hopeless, but I've got to try. Aoi? C..can you organize a press conference on the school's front steps for me? It's not much...but I've been an awful queen, and I think I should tell people I intend to do better,"

"That's good to hear, Mashiro," Takumi stuck his head in. "Uhm...what was that parade of old men I saw going by looking demoralized?"

"My worthless cabinet," Mashiro said solemnly.

"Well," Takumi replied. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but I overheard one of them mention something about 'the party is over.' I don't think they'll take the new assertive Queen without a fight,"

"...yeah, I was afraid of that," Mashiro said. "No one likes being bossed around, I guess." She smiled hopefully at him. "Do you, at least, think I'm doing the right thing?"

Takumi stepped into the office. "Yes, I think you are." He said. "I...I came to tell you that...right now, I don't think the arranged marriage is going to work. I'm about as interested in it as you are..."

Mashiro blinked, and then her jaw dropped. Within a moment, though, she had collected herself and said "I see," but she looked cresfallen.

Takumi winced. "I'm sorry, but...well, I don't think things would work. I'm needed back home, as much as you're needed here. Maybe, once you get your country in order, we can try to start again.

"I...think I'd like that," Mashiro smiled hopefully. Behind her, Arika turned red and started to fume.

Takumi gulped slightly. "I...I suppose that's all. I need to get to the motorcade before Akira kills me,"

"All right then." Mashiro grinned. "Can I count on you visiting the birthday celebration next year? I'm thinking something quieter and more intimate, unless I can somehow get the budget together for a one-day fair,"

Takumi smiled. "Count on it." Then, the prince of Zipang quietly closed the door behind him.

Arika smiled a bit. "I bet there will be a party to go see him off? Can we go?"

Mashiro returned the smile. "I wish I could, but there's work to do. Why don't you go...as my representative?"

* * *

The scene on the docks was so typical it could easily have been a family member departing, instead of the ending of an official diplomatic visit. Natsuki held out her hand, and Takumi shook it. "I do hope you find your sister, one day," Natsuki said.

"It was a wonderful country. I don't blame you or anyone but Schwarz for the...unpleasantness. Please convey my thanks to your Queen. I understand she was too busy to actually make the sending off."

"Takumi," Akira said. "We really must board now,"

"Thank you for everything," Takumi bowed, then turned and ran up the gangplank. He knew from experience Akira would not be above ordering the schooner to take off without him for a few hours to make a point. Which she apparently had, because the moment he was on board the plank retracted and the machine roared to life, silently pulling out into the sands.

Suddenly, Nanoha and Arika pulled free from the ranks and ran to the end of the docks. Nina and Fate weren't far behind them, even as Arika began to wave. "GOODBYE!"

"I'm sure we'll meet again!" Nanoha called, smiling. Fate put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head, but Nanoha grinned at her blonde friend.

Takumi turned to Akira. "She's right, you know. I'm sure we'll come back this way some day soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nagi dai Artai sat in an office of his own. The first storm of the year raged outside, causing the snow to pile up. He didn't worry, the trains ran on time last year right through it. He prided himself on his ability to keep this principality running efficiently. Still, he fired off a quick caller to run to the Transportation Ministry.

It would be awhile before he heard back, so he returned to his most vexing problem.

Really, in the end it looked like relying on Fate had been a mistake. Oh, she'd certainly gotten the job done, and far better than Sergei or John Smith had done, but that had been the problem. He had hoped that by playing Fate off against Smith, he would end up in a better position to deal with Schwarz. He had even anticipated the real possibility that Smith would get captured, since he couldn't tell Fate to let a known terrorist go.

He hadn't expected the old fool to commit suicide, though. Oh well, live and learn. Apparently some people would rather die quickly than slowly under torture.

With no contact with Schwarz, he had been forced to spend the last two weeks deciphering the data crystal Fate had given him himself. This couldn't be trusted to anyone else, not even Sergei, and it was really taking away from time that could better be spent running the country. Still, he had managed to decode the thing, and the basic overview wasn't looking promising.

It was Immigration-era technology, all right, no question about that. It even looked like what he had been searching for. But the problem was the 'key.' His father's notes indicated that it required highly specific biological material to make the whole thing work. How the original had been made to work without it wasn't present in the data, probably specifically deleted to prevent someone like him from making a knockoff.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump outside his door, followed by another. Nagi calmly reached for the pistol under his desk and ejected a single round from the magazine, to ensure it was properly loaded. It was.

The door to his office casually opened, and a woman stepped through. With long, wavy red hair down to her shoulders, one could be forgiven for mistaking her for a femme fatale, but the faded brown business dress she wore drew attention away from her face. In another world, she might have been identified as one of millions of professional women trying to get ahead, but on Earl the image was quite striking. "Good afternoon, Nagi dai Artai. I believe we still have business to discuss,"

Nagi's smile brightened. "Ah, John Smith, I presume. I must say, love the new look,"

End Chapter 8

_A/N: Whew. Made it. For those of you still awake, it's Christmas, and I wanted to get prepped up to this part and get it all out the door by midnight local time. If you're just joining us, welcome. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, it's not likely that I'll finish the next chapter before then._

_Also, I need to say this now: As of the next chapter, Crystal Energy _**will have an M rating.**_ There are certain events that are fine to put up on screen that are profoundly uncomfortable when written about, and even the original Mai-Otome events were disturbing enough. I don't know if an M is actually warranted, but I prefer to err on the side of caution with this one. I thank you for your understanding._


	9. Chapter 9: Flying High

Chapter 9: Flying High

Natsuki rolled the small pill bottle between her hands. She considered the two students before her once again, and wished the contents were something stronger. Shizuru placed the usual tea and a small glass of water in front of her. Carefully, Natsuki opened the bottle and popped two mild painkillers into her mouth, then used the water to wash them down before returning her attention to Nanoha. The girl didn't look much different from normal, other than holding a manila folder in her hand.

"You want to do _what_ for your special assignment in Practical Combat?" she asked, trying not to give the distinct impression that she was contemplating throwing the girl out the window. Though from what she'd seen, Nanoha would probably survive the fall, it was only three stories.

"It's simple, Headmaster," Nanoha said. "I want to conduct a series of wargames for the Coral class,"

"Somehow, I suspect that what I hear when you say that and what you're saying don't quite match up." Natsuki rubbed her head. "You see, you say one word, but what I _hear_ is that you want to encourage random Materializations, fighting in the halls, disruption of lectures, and in short, general chaos!" She slammed her hands down on the desk, leaning forward. "I absolutely forbid it!"

"....Headmaster, please, I think Nanoha's idea is worth hearing out," Fate said. "First of all, there's just no point in drilling the Corals in the basics any more this year. Practice makes perfect, but they'll have years. We'd still do Phys Ed, so no one would get out of shape. But right now, there's not a lot more they can learn just from sparring and doing drills,"

Nanoha smiled. "I hear the class average is an A- this year. What is it usually?"

Natsuki swallowed her pride. "Lower...a lot lower..."

"Exactly," Nanoha said. "Miss Yukariko's at a bit of a loss, but really, the next step is obvious. We need to take their basic talents and put them into practice. So, short of inviting those Aswald and Schwarz people to openly attack the school...."

"....you'd do that, wouldn't you?" Natsuki asked.

"Nyahahaha," Nanoha blushed. "If I thought the school would still be standing,"

Natsuki held out her hand. "All right, let's see what's in that folder. I can't believe I'm considering this less than a day after you ran out of the school."

* * *

Meanwhile, half a world away in the Artai palace, Nagi showed his new guest into the basement. "Everything's set up exactly as you ordered it. Research chambers, prison cells, that generator you had brought in has been wired up to everything, the whole works."

The redheaded woman looked around. "This is beautiful, archduke. I'm quite sure we can make excellent use of this. And you've already done a great deal of the work for us. I'm astounded you could decrypt the data on that crystal."

"It wasn't hard," Nagi claimed airily. "Mathematics, a couple of forbidden pre-Immigration texts on the subject, and only sleeping for three hours a day." He glanced up at her. "Are you sure you want to go by that ludicrous title? 'Jane Smith' or 'Ms. Smith' might be more appropriate."

"You imply," she raised an eyebrow "That something's changed just because I'm now a woman."

"Of course, of course," Nagi waved it off. "Whatever you want. Anyway, right now it's time for you to start living up to your end of the bargain..."

The new John Smith nodded. "Of course. We have some ideas for the initial data on higher-order Materializations. We don't have many options for a test bed here in Artai, though."

"Oh, just do whatever you've been doing," Nagi said. "I'm sure whatever your old test bed was for this will do."

* * *

Thirty-three Corals were lined up in formation in Garderobe's impressive gymnasium, with all twenty Pearls behind them. Nanoha stood at a podium at the front of the classroom with a large smile on her face. The teachers sat in their chairs behind her. Miss Maria was looking stern while Miss Yukariko and Miss Yohko seemed worried. Nanoha gave the crowd a smile. Normally this would have been reciprocated, but since it was time for combat practice and they had instead been told to report to the gym, everyone instead wondered what new torments this signaled.

They had no clue how bad it would be.

"First, the good news," Nanoha smiled. "For most of the Coral class, this will be the last time this year you'll be asked to report for this class. Those of you who still have some work to do, well, you know who you are, and we'll be chatting very shortly." Several audible gulps were heard. "Now, don't think the rest of you are off the hook. The Headmaster," and here she nodded to Natsuki, "and Shizuru-oneesama have seen fit to place trust in me to ensure you learn. Not just how to fight, but how to _win_ your fights."

One Coral, Yayoi, coughed and raised her hand. Nanoha nodded. "Yes, Yayoi, you have a question?"

"Well, you've been teaching us how to win for the past two semesters, haven't you?" There were some soft chuckles, but Nanoha shook her head.

"You've been learning how to fight, most of you for most of your lives," Nanoha admitted. "Fate and I cleaned you up, tightened up some problems, and now you're ready to face an actual fight for the first time. Or at least, something reasonably close to it. The Headmaster wouldn't let me hire mercenaries to do the job," She paused to let everyone chuckle, deciding it was wise to not let on she had actually considered it. "So! Instead we'll be conducting a series of wargames. Those of you in the makeup lessons aren't excused from these either, incidentally."

"Now, first of all, Miss Maria has asked to explain a few of the basic rules to you," Nanoha continued. "Please, I want you all to take this _seriously_. If you break any of these rules, you will be expelled from the games. I don't think I need to tell you what this will do to your grade in this class," Everyone shuddered as Miss Maria stepped up to the podium.

"Nothing like this has _ever_ been attempted at this fine school, ladies," Miss Maria began. "I'm not convinced it's a good idea, but I have agreed provided the following rules are observed at all times. First of all, the boundaries of the playing field end at the school's property line. Even if you have permission to leave the school, you will not conduct game activities outside,

"Second," Miss Maria continued, looking at a few girls in particular "The following areas within the school are also out-of-bounds. The office of any teacher, or the 'War Room' that has been set up in the offices. The classroom wing will be considered out-of-bounds between the hours of eight AM and four PM, except at times pre-arranged with the instructors by Miss Takamachi. The Athletic Field and Combat Field will also be out of bounds during this time period. The dormitories will become safe zones one hour after lights-out times declared by the city. Finally, the kitchen and the area of the Guest Wing set aside for use by the City are out-of-bounds at all times. Also, this does not give you permission to go anywhere normally forbidden to students without permission. Anywhere you require permission to be is out-of-bounds for game activities."

"Lastly...while the term 'game' is used here, I want it understood that we are taking this _very_ seriously. Your grades are dependent on your performance in these games, so you'll want to take them just as seriously. That is all."

Nanoha returned to the podium. "Nyahaha. Thank you Miss Maria," she looked out over the sea of long faces. "Oh, cheer up. If you do this right, no one should get hurt any more than they do in regular combat practice!" By the lack of reaction, Nanoha could tell that had been the wrong thing to say. "It's either this or I get to beat on you without your Robes for practice," Nanoha's head hit the podium when _that_ got a cheer. "All right, all right. At the beginning of each game, you'll divide into two or more teams. Each team will have a classroom set aside for their use. Once you've gotten your team assignments, which have been made entirely at random, you'll report to your classroom. From there, you'll get your orders and have one hour to elect a captain. If you fail to do so, a captain will be selected for your team at random,"

"These," Nanoha held up a small kerchief "Are your team flags. It's your choice _how_ you wear it, but it must be worn and visible at all times. Failure to do so will eliminate you from the current game. When you are in the game area, you are not safe at any time and may be attacked by any member of the opposing team. To begin an attack, you must Materialize. This leads me to the most important rule.

"You will each be given a number of Authorizations for each game. The number is linked to the scenario. You cannot save Authorizations from game to game. If you are attacked and win, you'll have an authorization refunded to you. So, for example, if Fate and I have three each, and I attack her, if she wins, she will still have three left, and I'll have none because I'll be out of the game. But if she were to attack me, and win, she would only have two left. On the last day, to discourage ties, everyone still active will get one additional Authorization.

"Oh, yes, this is important. If you want to initiate an attack, make sure there's a Pearl or a teacher available," Nanoha said. "If there's no judge nearby, no victory will count and _you_ will be out of the game. There are other ways to eliminate your opposition as well, but we'll get into those in later briefings. For the first game, it's Robes only."

Nanoha took a breath. "One last thing. We'll be using the communication function of your Gems to make announcements. This includes areas becoming safe or unsafe, special instructions, and game endings,"

"Are there any questions?"

Nina raised her hand. "How will we be graded?"

Nanoha smiled. "Very good one, thank you for reminding me. The first thing I want to stress is that elimination will not affect individual grades, only team grades. As a team, you will also be rated on teamwork, and accomplishing your objectives. Individually, you will be rated on effort and combat performance. At the end, you'll be given your final grade. Any other questions?"

Miya gulped and raised her hand. "What happens if someone uses their Robe for something other than the game,"

Nanoha stared seriously at the crowd, "I shouldn't have to say this, but if you try _anything_ like that, first Fate and whatever Pearls are handy come and bring you into the offices by any force necessary. Then you will be expelled, probably charged for any criminal acts you may be thinking of committing, and sent to prison. Do I make myself absolutely, perfectly, crystal clear?" No one said anything. "Good. You've all been trusted with an extraordinary opportunity by the Headmaster here. If you abuse her generosity, she will be extremely upset, and I will be too. Now, why don't you get your team assignments and report to your classrooms? There will be two teams this round, one of sixteen and one of seventeen. DISMISSED!"

* * *

Akane quietly retreated down the stairs of Garderobe. Tentatively she looked to be sure she wasn't being followed, then stepped off the path and into a nearby group of trees. The sun was nearly setting. She knew she was late, but the sudden meeting of the whole school had thrown off her plans. She only hoped he was still here.

She wasn't disappointed when two arms wrapped around her from behind, spinning her and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Akane returned the kiss passionately. "Kazu..." Her voice was soft and breathy as she put her arms around her boyfriend, letting him almost lift her gently off the ground.

She was heedless when he gently pushed her back against a tree. "I'm sorry I'm late," Kazu kissed her again, and she quickly thought to herself _Oh, heck with it, let's just enjoy the moment. I'll tell him the bad news in a bit._

"Kazu..." Her voice was a bit huskier now, as she let her weight fall against the tree. She didn't even notice as a hand reached up and slipped the shoulder of her uniform off. A knee came up between her legs, and she relaxed.

_Wait, what is he...what am __**I**__ doing?_ Akane started to push back. "Kazu...KAZU!" Kazu continued to pull at her uniform, heedless of the sudden change in her demeanor. "NO! STOP!"

Kazu froze, then jumped back two feet. "Oh God, what was I _thinking_ doing that to a Pearl?"

"It...it's not your fault Kazu," Akane said. "I wanted to, but you know we can't."

Kazu shook his head. "That still doesn't make it right. I'm sorry, Akane..."

"I...I'm sorry, Kazu," Akane said. "I don't know how often I'll be able to get out anymore."

Kazu tried, poorly, to hide his disappointment. "I...see,"

Akane smiled. "It's not you, you're perfect. It's about why I was late today," she said. "Nanoha convinced the Headmaster to replace the Practical Combat classes with some kind of practical exercise. She calls them 'wargames.' But the Pearl class has to do the judging, and the Torias is especially involved."

Kazu blinked, then chuckled. "You're supposed to be a top member of your class, but you don't know what a 'wargame' is?" At Akane's blank look, he cocked his head. "Oh, right, you don't get into much military strategy yet. It's actually pretty simple. It's a simulated battle exercise. They're usually done to get troops in the normal armies ready for battle."

Akane blinked. "Oh. But why would the Headmaster want to do that?"

Kazu smiled. "I dunno. Why don't we just try to enjoy our date and put school out of our minds?"

Akane kissed him again. But on the cheek this time.

* * *

The corals gathered in their classroom. Seventeen of them stood around Arika and waited expectantly. "Uhm...why's everyone looking at me?" she asked, puzzled.

"You've got the envelope? Go on, open it!" one of them called out. Nervously, Arika complied and held it up to her eyes to read.

"Team Nihon, you are the defenders in the first game. You have seventeen members, but are only allowed sixteen Otome. When you report your captain, you will also be required to designate one member of your team as your Queen (This may or may not be the captain, at your discretion.) Your goal is simple. If the Queen is challenged at any time when there is no one present to defend her, you lose the game. You win when either the opposing team is eliminated, or if the Queen remains safe at the end of the game. The Queen will have no Authorizations for this game, all other players on your team will have two Authorizations. Special Rules: The Queen and two people, chosen each day, may stay awake and out of quarters up to one hour and fifteen minutes after lights out. As the defending team, you will have all eliminated team members restored after the first week, if your Queen is still free. Good luck." Arika bit her lip. "That's all it says,"

"That's all!" One of the girls groaned. "No directions? How are we supposed to do that?"

Irina smiled. "Oh, this should be easy! We just have to make sure the Queen never leaves the safe zones alone!"

"Let's make Arika the Queen!" Another voice called out.

Irina shook her head. "Arika's our best fighter. I don't think she should be Captain either,"

"...why not?" The blonde who had spoken up asked.

Irina grinned. "Because Nanoha didn't spell out what happens when you lose your Captain, but I'm guessing there's some benefits to having one in the game. Also...my combat scores are the worst here, so I should probably be Queen and Captain."

Arika nodded. "That makes sense. That way we can't lose our Captain but we might be able to find out what happens if we take the other team's out. And Irina will have an extra hour of safe time every day, 'cuz she'll be in combat practice!"

Irina paled. "Please don't remind me."

* * *

At the opposite end of the school, but at the same time, Tomoe and Nina sat back-to-back on the desk. Nina held read from the letter she had been handed. "Team Italy. Your task is simple: You must find and capture the opposing team's Queen. You have Three Authorizations each. Special Rules: At the beginning of the day, you may declare a night raid by informing the judge in the War Room. Three members of your team will be allowed to stay up one hour and fifteen minutes past lights-out, and be given the key to any one dormitory room you request. You may do this three times before the game ends. Good luck."

"I don't see what the point of this is," Tomoe said in her quiet, yet intense voice. "Playing games when we could be doing something useful as Otome, such as history or tactics study,"

Nina shook her head. "You clearly don't understand Nanoha very well. She's got something in mind here. I don't think these teams are quite as random as she claims, either. She put me up against Arika, but the question is why."

"It doesn't matter," Tomoe countered. "With Corals One and Two, we can hardly lose. Just start challenging the other team until we find the Queen. It's simple, and who cares if we lose a few along the way. We're not being graded on individual losses anymore, as long as everyone fights well."

Miya coughed. "Tomoe, I don't think that wi-" She shrunk away from Tomoe as the other girl gave her a gentle look. "Never mind."

Nina looked skeptical as well, but shrugged. "I suppose we can try it your way,"

Tomoe smiled. "Then I'll be team captain,"

"That, I do disagree with," Nina said. "If the first thing you're going to do is head out there and stick your neck out where it might get chopped off, then I should be designated captain. If your plan works, it hardly matters, and if it doesn't, we have something to fall back on."

Tomoe looked at Nina for a long time, before smiling. "You're right of course. We'll win this on the first day, it doesn't really matter who gets the title."

* * *

"It's a good thing for you, Miss Takamachi, that everything's calm right now and Zipang agreed to give us some extra backing," Natsuki said. "Oh, and please, sit down. I won't have an instructor, even an acting one, standing at attention in my office like a common student You too, Miss Harlaown," Nanoha smiled and took a seat, with Fate following close behind.

"Okay then," Nanoha smiled. "Let's get started with the evening's preparations. This is probably going to be the most unpredictable night. I've already got the captain assignments, and the girls will be let out of their classrooms in forty minutes. I've already got most of the Pearl class stationed on every floor, with the teachers taking the first floor and already Materialized. Except Miss Maria, she refused." Nanoha shrugged. "As for the exits, I have Nao on the front with three assistants, and Chie on the rear with two. Akane's got the side entrance on her own. I really hope we don't need them, but with the way I set up the attacking team Nina might not be completely in control yet. Some of them might just be ignorant enough to try a frontal assault and wrap it all up tonight."

Natsuki nodded and opened the folder. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, Headmaster?" Nanoha smiled.

"Why did you tell everyone the teams are random, when you hand-picked them to make a point?" Natsuki asked.

"Because once the point is made, teams will be random. But this first time out, they need to see what they're really up against out there." Nanoha looked over her own copy of the notes. "I gave the attacking team Nina because I think she's got a talent for putting together plans, she just needs the right circumstances. And I gave them Tomoe too because she's the best fighter after Nina and Arika.

"The defenders, on the other hand," Nanoha continued "I gave Arika because she's a natural at fighting, and Irina because she's smart and I think she'll be able to come up with good strategies to counter the raw power on the offensive side."

"So they're not balanced sides," Natsuki said, "But they are fair, after a fashion. I assume you'll be mixing it up with goals,"

"Yes and no," Fate interjected here. "We actually talked to Sakomizu about the actual games, including objectives."

Natsuki nearly dropped her folder. "Why?"

"Because," Nanoha said frankly "We wanted to mirror, as closely as is reasonable, the likely upcoming situations these girls will be facing, Headmaster. We can't turn Slaves loose in the school, but we can simulate the tactics the enemy will likely use and their goals."

"...so you're forcing the Corals to get into Schwarz's heads. And Aswald?"

Fate smiled. "Oh, we've hand-picked six Pearls and designated them the Op-For...opposing force. We've got some...special...plans for them."

Natsuki winced in sympathy. "I have to admit, you're being harder on them than I think any class has ever had it in this school. I mean, on top of school-work..."

Nanoha nodded. "Maybe some day we can talk priorities around here, but you have to admit, this is the year things are going to be worst. The class needs to be combat-ready in case Schwarz or Aswald really make a move, right?"

"I suppose so. And disguising readiness exercises as an exam for an unusually advanced class...I admit, it's genius. Shizuru would be proud to have thought of it," Natsuki said. "Which brings me to my next point. You two aren't going to participate in the tournament, are you?"

Fate shook her head. "Our end-of-year standings should be good enough to graduate to next year without the points, and Arika's...won't." She didn't even bother to bring up the possibility of anyone else taking first place. "If you want us to do a demonstration match..."

"Well, yes I would, but that's not what I was going to say," Natsuki smiled. "Actually...I was wondering if you two would accept these today," Natsuki pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it up, revealing a pair of pearl studs. "Miss Testarosa, you'll be needing a Pearl robe if you really want to judge this competition. The power boost will probably be necessary for you to pull apart...competitive girls without hurting them. And since Miss Takamachi can't Materialize at all this semester, with her standings it seems a little silly to hold back...especially if it turns out you're needed for a real emergency," Nanoha blinked. "It galls me to admit this...but you two have really helped us out. I don't know who you're working for, but it seems you're _against_ Schwarz, and that makes us allies. So...I'll give these to you now, but only if you promise to give them back on the off chance your standings slip.

Nanoha blinked, and looked at Fate, who shrugged and nodded.

"That seems reasonable," Fate said, reaching out and taking hers. Nanoha did shortly after, but didn't fix hers in place. Natsuki raised an eyebrow at that.

"Nyahahaha...I'll keep it handy, but I don't have an excuse for having one like Fate," Nanoha said. "So we'll keep this secret, right?"

Natsuki chuckled. "All right. Now, let's go over the plans for tomorrow..."

* * *

The War Room. The phrase conjures images of screens plastered over walls, advanced surveillance, and perhaps a giant map table with little army men on it as game pieces, moved around and taken off.

In all truth, Garderobe's War Room didn't look much like that. The walls had little more than whiteboards that indicated individual Coral's current status, either 'alive', 'dead', or 'not participating.' It was ten minutes to show-time, and Nanoha was in place to make sure to catch the first casualties and give them encouragement and advice. She had a feeling she'd be needed.

Miya knocked on the door frame before quietly sliding in. "Nanoha? C...can I ask you something, please?"

Nanoha shook her head. "You should be in your home base, Miya. What is it?"

"...can I please be transferred to the other team?" Miya asked, stars shining in her eyes.

Nanoha gulped. "...Miya, you have to understand that I'm an acting instructor here. I'll hear this out, but I can't be your friend this time."

"Oh..." Miya gulped.

Nanoha shook her head. "Why do you want this? Badly enough that you risk being kicked off both teams for breaking the rules?" Miya looked at the ground. A little 'o' of understanding formed on her lips, and she sighed. "Miya...I can't help you with this unless you talk to me. You have to know that, right?" Miya nodded. "But you still won't tell me?" Again, a nod. "Then...I'm sorry. The team assignments are supposed to be random, and if I bowed to every request everyone would just form their own teams the way they wanted. I'm afraid you have to stick with your team."

Miya looked like she wanted to burst into tears, but just fled from the room before that could happen. Nanoha sighed and got back to her preparations.

* * *

"Honestly, to think that those common girls have somehow brought us down to their level..." Tomoe was currently hiding in a closet, crammed in with five of her classmates. "This truly is a new low, hiding while we wait for reports," The door opened, and she let the other girls in.

"Well, where are they hiding?" she asked them.

"No one's seen them on any of the other floors," one answered.

Tomoe grinned in a manner that was almost feral. The other girls stepped back in fear. "That's all right then. They must be hiding in their base. The room is just across the hallway. Let's go!" With that, Tomoe slammed the door back open and jumped across the hall in a flying kick that sent the door tearing off its' hinges. "I challenge Arika Yum..me..."

The other girls came piling up behind her as Fate appeared from around the corner. Tomoe stopped and stared, shocked, as the entire classroom stood completely empty. One of the windows was open and a cool breeze blew through. The blackboard had even been cleaned, it was just as if the room hadn't seen any use that day at all.

Fate shook her head. "Tomoe, I'll have to recommend your standing be docked a point for that move."

Tomoe looked at her, going back to her usual calm, poised demeanor. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Fate. You can't hand out punishments, you're just a Coral like the rest of us. And this wargame was your idea, so if the school gets a little damaged, isn't it your fault?"

Fate shook her head. "I'm an acting judge in the game. Academic standings I can't affect directly, but I'm allowed to make recommendations. And," she paused. "The rules of the game don't give you license to break school rules. You should have paid better attention, you would have been told if they had."

Three hands clapped softly against each other as the Corals hid just under the windows. "Great idea, Ersty!" Arika kept her voice soft, but she was still excited.

Irina smiled. "This was a good start, but we can't just hide for an entire week,"

"Wait," Erstin shushed her companions as Tomoe's voice echoed out of the window.

"...and we'll get them! They can't have gone too far! Stay together, and chase them down! Don't let any of them get away!" the girl shouted. The sounds of retreating feet signaled that it was safe to plan, but quickly.

"Go into the garden, that's where that path leads," Arika decided. "Once you're there, follow my lead."

* * *

Tomoe held up the rear as her girls charged ahead into the entrance to the gardens and up towards the Gazebo. Chie shook her head as she followed, dismayed to see the massive disregard for life and grades as they zoomed right by all of the tall hedges of beautiful flowers that, today, might be hiding a deadly trap.

"MATERIALIZE!" ...yep, like that one. Arika and six other girls suddenly ran around a corner in Coral Robes, brandishing their staves and charging into the group who had backed themselves up against the Gazebo. Another group from Arika's team came in from the other side. With nowhere to go, Tomoe's group was completely hedged in.

"Freeze!" Chie called out.

Nanoha looked up as Arika came in, leading ten Italy girls plus three of her own. "....so many?" she asked, with a frown.

Chie followed. "I'm afraid so. Arika led twelve girls from Nihon and lured these into a trap. They set up an effective ambush zone in the Gazebo, and the Italy force charged in. I declared four dead with no challenge on the spot. Of the remainder, three of the Nihon girls lost their initial challenge but Arika agreed to take them all as a team. I'll need a ruling, does that cost one or two Materializations?"

Nanoha frowned slightly. "One, since it was part of the same engagement," she decided. "Please do me a favor and communicate that ruling to the other judges as you see them? I'll make the announcement in the morning."

"Will do," Chie grinned. "Gotta say, I don't think there's been this much fun at the school in awhile,"

"Nyahaha...." Nanoha scratched the back of her head nervously. "It's not all fun and games, you know." She stood up. "All of you, except Arika, please turn in your team markers. Any communication on what happened with your team-mates will be marked against your team in the final tally."

Tomoe ground her teeth and bit back her response.

"Oh, Arika," Nanoha said as an aside. "I hear Mashiro sent for you."

Arika smiled. "Oh! I'll go see what she wants right away!" And with that the pigtailed girl bounded off, her hair flapping around with her bouncy step. Nanoha chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

Arika arrived at Mashiro's office to find the white-haired girl repeatedly bouncing her head off of her desk. That was pretty much all she could see of the office, too. There was a narrow corridor leading up to an ample open space around the desk, maybe twenty feet across total. The rest of the room had been filled with neatly stacked boxes of documents.

"What IS all this?" Arika exclaimed as she took in the scene around her.

Mashiro stopped banging her head and simply let it lay there, responding in a muffled voice. "The complete financial records for the kingdom for the last year. I think the Minister took his revenge on the way to delivering it. None of the reports are in order. I can't read any of this."

Arika walked up carefully. "...are you okay? Do you need help?"

"Do you know anyone who can read and balance accounts?" Mashiro said into the desk.

Arika stopped to actually think. "Uhm...I know Nanoha and Fate are good at math, but I think they're busy."

"...donwanna ask the witch for help anyway," Mashiro sounded even more despondent.

Arika sighed. "I wish you wouldn't call her that. She's one of my best friends and a really good person."

Mashiro looked up at Arika levelly. "And a witch. Her blonde friend's probably a witch too, or maybe her familiar."

Arika paused at that. An image of Nanoha riding around on a broom with a black cloak on came to her mind and she giggled. "I dunno what Nanoha is, but really, she'd look silly on a broom you know."

Mashiro gave Arika a _look_, one that rapidly degenerated into a mad giggle. Arika stared as the Queen of Windbloom indulged herself in a mad cackle that turned more hysterical before she was suddenly holding a sobbing Mashiro in her arms.

"Arika, I don't know what to do! They've been lying to me all this time and now the lies are so big I can't tell what's true and what's not and everybody who's supposed to help are the ones who lied and..."

Arika smiled and gently patted the Queen's hair. When Mashiro didn't calm down right away, she began to try her favorite lullaby.

_"Mezame wo matsu kuni no mukashi no hanashi  
Sasagemashou mune ni yadoru hikari  
Hoshi ni harukibou ashita ga mieru__  
Ai suru hito yo mattete okure,"_

Mashiro slowly calmed down as the song slowly penetrated her conshiouness. Arika repeated the verse over and over again. Mashiro smiled a bit to herself...then couldn't resist. She added her voice to the other girl's, but then she continued.  
_  
__"Kokoro no mado ni tatsu sadame no yokogao__  
__Tomoshimashou yume wo mamoru hikari__  
__Hoshi wa tada hitori erabe to tsugeru__  
__Ai suru hito ga watashi wo yobeba kawaru__  
__  
__Uruwashiku tachimau kegare naki hane__  
__Seoimashou miko no inochi no hikari__  
__Hoshi ni naru tame ni umarete wa naranu__  
__Ai suru hito ni dakarete nemure_"

Arika blinked and let Mashiro's high soprano take over, cocking her head and listening. "Where did you hear those verses?" she asked. "My grandmother taught me that one..."

Mashiro smiled. "I was told it's supposed to be a secret song of the Royal Family...another lie, I guess." She shrugged. "Still, it's kinda silly to keep singing the same verse over and over again."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Arika laughed. "Thanks Mashro."

"I should be thanking you," Mashiro said back, seriously. "You're...it's nice to have friends," she finally said. "Look, when you see her could you ask Nanoha to come here. Maybe she can teach me how to read this stuff."

"Sure! It'll probably be tomorrow before we get here, this whole wargame thing's getting really fun but it's also a little stressful for Nanoha," Arika beamed "My team's winning the first one."

"Okay...wait, wargame?" Mashiro narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

So of course, Arika missed the warning signs completely. "Well, yeah. They've split the Corals up and we fight each other until there's only one team left. Well, it's a lot more complicated than that."

Mashiro took a deep breath, and said "And did she say anything else?" in a deceptively calm voice.

Arika nodded. "Yeah, lots of rules about when and where you can go and what you can do and stuff,"

"And no one..." Mashiro's anger suddenly boiled over "THOUGHT TO TELL ME! I HAVE A COUNTRY TO RUN FROM THIS CAMPUS YOU KNOW!"

"Uwah!" Arika jumped back from the sudden outburst.

"Arika, you get out of here right now and find out what's going on!" Mashiro screamed at the hapless girl. "I'm trying to fix things and my ministers are probably worried that a Pearl's going to beat them up on accident!"

Arika stopped, staring for a moment, before she fled. Only someone looking closely could see the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

* * *

Aoi Sinoh, despite the assertions of many, was not a glutton for punishment. Like a great many such figures in history, the role of Mashiro's occasional punching bag had come to her just about by accident, as she had joined the palace staff as a very young child and simply wound up monitoring Mashiro when there wasn't anything better for a girl her age to be doing.

She had developed a talent for finding the girl when almost no one else could during the impromptu games of 'hide and seek' at the palace. As she had gotten older, she had been saddled with more responsibilities, and there were fewer people willing to tolerate the princess' increasing tantrums. By the time Chie had come to Garderobe, she had the title of 'Mashiro's nanny' officially. But even long before that, she had needed to give the young girl comfort.

So when she heard sniffling coming from a closet, she didn't do what so many would have and walk on by. Instead, she cracked it open.

What was usually a meeting room had been converted to a storage closet. Everything left over from the Zipang conference had been piled up in the room, from the banners to a futon. And sitting on the folded futon was Arika Yumemiya, tears running freely down her cheeks.

Aoi smiled and walked in, closing the door behind her. She walked over to Arika, and gently put an arm over her shoulder. She wasn't surprised when the girl threw her arms around her, but she was a little surprised by the crushing strength. She was even more surprised when, before she could complain about a compressed ribcage, Arika let up and pulled back, looking up at her.

"I'm not crying, am I?" Arika asked. "I mean, I really shouldn't be crying. Because if I'm crying, that means I'm sad, or angry, or something. Just because stupid Mashiro yelled at me. That would be silly, right? So I'm not crying! I'm not!"

"Shhh...shhh...it's okay Arika. It's okay," Aoi soothed her and then smiled. "I think I know what happened. Mashiro just wanted you to do something, but it's easy for most people to take it the wrong way. She's still learning what it's like to have real friends instead of people who have to do what they're told."

"She is?" Arika sniffled.

Aoi nodded. "I don't think it will be easy for either of you, but in the end, she really needs this...and maybe you do too."

Arika blinked. "What do you mean?"

Aoi smiled. "You know, I think I'll tell you a story." She took a deep breath. "A long time ago, there was an Otome who was close to graduating. She was supposed to be one of the greatest, the best of her generation." Aoi grinned. "A little like you, I hear."

Arika blinked and shook her head. "I'm nothing special."

"Well, anyway..." Aoi continued. "She made it to Pearl, and then when she was about to graduate, it was decided she would inherit the Fire String Ruby, and serve as her sponsor's Otome. But you see, there was a problem. She had fallen in love,"

Arika nodded, eager for the tale to continue.

"And then, on top of all that, the Shinso called her to serve, as well," Aoi said, growing serious.

"Wait, so you mean she was going to be one of the Columns, like Shizuru-oneesama and the Headmaster?"

"Yes. It's a great honor, but the new Fire String Ruby was torn. She had to choose between honor, duty, and love," Aoi shook her head. "One day, she decided to take a walk in the Sprite's Forest, carrying the Ruby with her."

"What happened then?" Arika asked, leaning forward eagerly.

Aoi grinned ghoulishly. "No one knows," she said, drawing out her voice in a spooky manner that made Arika jump. "She vanished into the mists, never to be seen again. But to this day, some people swear they can hear her sighs, or see a glowing red light in the distance."

"Don't scare me like that!" Arika exclaimed. Then she took a deep breath. "....but Aoi? Why tell me that story?"

Aoi grinned. "You'll understand some day, Arika. Just do me a favor, and let me know if you plan to go walking in the Sprite's Forest to clear your head."

"Like I'd ever go some place that scary!" Arika exclaimed.

* * *

Nina paced back and forth in her base-room, looking peeved. "When did Tomoe get to be such an idiot, anyway?"

"Well, the way I heard it..." One of the six remaining girls said "...she just got jumped by all of them at once and most of them won the challenge fight,"

Nina nodded. "That's exactly what I mean. Even I could see that the garden is too confined to just charge into. She didn't even check for an ambush, and that would have been easy,"

"So what do we do?" another asked. "We don't have enough to win now."

Nina turned on her. "No. Way. Do not talk like that. Do not THINK like that. We've got enough opportunities to challenge left that we can whittle it down, we just have to be creative. For tonight, just watch them, and their movements. With all of them down to one Materialization left, they can't challenge _us_ without being knocked out of the game, so Tomoe did do us some good. So right now we've got to figure out who the Queen is so we can try to get her alone."

* * *

True to Nina's word, there was no more discussion of the wargame that night. With so much of the class out of the game already, no one was willing to make any sudden moves.

That didn't mean there weren't....tensions.

"Arika, no means no!" Nina said. Where normally she would sniff and turn her head away, however, she kept her eyes firmly on her two roommates as if waiting for them to jump her in the back. Her breakfast sat on the tray, nearly forgotten as she acted as though she were hedged in.

"Niiiina!" Arika groaned. "Look, I swear I'm not gonna do anything to you. The library's safe, right? So why can't we study there just like always?"

"Because we're on different teams!" Nina practically shouted, still not daring to take her eyes off the two girls wearing the opposing side's colors.

Irina chuckled nervously. "What, do you seriously think we'd try to get information about your strategy out of you during a study session?"

"...in a heartbeat," Nina responded coolly.

"You're so mean, Nina," Arika said, looking to get ready to flounce out.

Irina tapped her chin. "Hmmm...how about we offer a treaty, then?"

"A treaty?" Nina asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Since the library's always safe anyway, we call that true neutral ground. Nobody can attack anybody, and if anybody tries to do anything with the game there their own team kicks them off," Irina grinned.

Arika practically bounced. "Oh, I like that idea!"

Nina frowned. "Okay, but how do we enforce it?"

Irina smiled. "Why don't we ask Nanoha if that's okay?"

Arika nodded. "We need to go talk to her anyway,"

Nina finally relented. "All right. I think we need to ask our teams first, but just for today I'll trust you without it being the rules."

* * *

Nanoha blinked at the pair of girls in front of her. Arika and Nina stood in front of the desk in the War Room, looking at her. Arika was leaning forward earnestly, while Nina just stared levelly at her. "You're really sure you want to do this?"

"Yep." Arika grinned. "No fighting, no talking about fighting, no name-calling, just a place to get studying done with your friends like always."

Nina nodded. "I think it's a good idea. This is getting in the way of my studies enough without having to keep my eyes and ears out for whispered conversations all the time. Plus having my roommate be able to decide to bash my head in at any time is a little nerve-wracking without having somewhere to retreat to."

Arika pouted. "You're mean, Nina," Then she idly ran a finger up under Nina's armpit, producing the expected yelp and glare. She continued, though. "I asked my team about it, and Nina did to. Everybody's willing to do this,"

Nanoha smiled. "All right. I'll note it in the logs. I didn't plan on doing anything like it until a few weeks in, but sure, why not?" She made a note in her folder. "I'll set it up starting tomorrow. Right now, I'll come with you." She stood up as she spoke. "Miya wanted me to help her with her math homework."

"Again?" Arika asked. "I mean, her grades are pretty good. Lots better than mine,"

Nina smirked slightly. "Arika, next to you almost anyone's grades look good."

"Do you want me to tickle you again?" Arika stuck her tongue out.

"I want you to try," Nina responded.

Nanoha stood between them. "Girls, please! Save it for the wargame,"

Nina nodded. "Yeah, it is kind of odd she'd ask you about math, though."

Their line of discussion was cut off abruptly as they saw Akane slowly walking down the hall, away from the Headmaster's office. Even Arika's awareness was penetrated by the dark cloud hanging over the Pearl, but Nanoha was the only one to really catch a good look at her expression. She could best describe it as 'leading the condemned to the execution chamber.' "Uhm...hey, Akane, you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Akane turned slowly with a painfully bright smile that didn't reach her eyes. The three Corals all took a step back in total shock at the pain in her expression. "...oh, hi Nanoha," she said in a pleasant voice that was just the slightest bit off of normal. "Oh, I suppose I should tell you, I won't be your helper for much longer?"

Nanoha gulped and decided to tread carefully, "Why would that be, oneesama?"

"The king of Florince has asked me to become his Otome," Akane's words carried roughly the same tone as 'I was asked to help look for someone's contact lens' so it took a moment for everyone to catch up.

"That's wonderful!" Nina smiled at the news. "Congratulations,"

"...thanks, Nina," Akane put on a weak smile.

Nanoha paused. "...there's more to this, isn't there? Fine, let's head out for desert."

"...I thought we weren't supposed to leave the school." Arika pouted.

"Well, I'm sure with a member of the Torias and Fate it'll be all right," Nanoha smiled. "Better grab Fate, and we'll all go, okay?"

Akane opened her mouth to object, but Nanoha had already bounded off down the hall. "I thought she was supposed to take it easy,"

* * *

Shizuru blinked as she started down the long stairs leading to the Garderobe entrance, carrying her usual handbag for long trips. She picked up the pace as a certain gaggle of girls headed straight for the entrance. "Excuse me, ladies," she said softly, causing them all to jump and look back over their shoulders guiltily. "I think I see at least two girls here who aren't supposed to leave under any circumstances, and another two who have another three hours before their pass comes up,"

Nanoha winced. "Sorry, Oneesama. It was kind of my idea. We heard about Akane and we all wanted to go out and celebrate before me and Arika had to work,"

Shizuru smiled. "Ah, I see. Well, I suppose that's a worthwhile occasion. My ship doesn't leave for a few hours, actually...do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all!" Akane said, abruptly regaining her normal demeanor. "We'd love to have you with us,"

"You're...you're leaving, Oneesama?" A green-haired girl stepped out from behind one of the tall trees lining the path.

Shizuru nodded. "I'm afraid I have a long trip ahead of me. These girls were just going to treat me to a snack."

Tomoe nodded. "Do you mind if I come along?"

Nanoha jumped in to speak, but Shizuru silently cut her off with a shake of the head. "I'm afraid that it's getting to be too big of a crowd. Just think what Miss Maria would say,"

"Oh, I see," Tomoe nodded. "Well, have a pleasant trip, then."

Tomoe waited for the crowd to depart. When they turned the corner, though, she first pouted, then her lips curled up into a feral smile, and she went back into the classroom wing.

* * *

Two hours later, Nanoha reflected that that trip hadn't accomplished much. To her right, Akane was in a better mood, but people didn't go from despair to happy just like that. The reason was even worse.

Behind her, Shizuru was glancing all around the city. Nanoha doubted that anyone other than Fate noticed it, but she hadn't come along just to supervise. She was specifically looking out for threats. And, even more specifically, looking out for threats towards her. She was being treated like a rare piece of fine artwork or maybe a helpless little girl. Nanoha wasn't really sure which she liked less, but even worse than that was the fact that it had kept her from getting Akane to open up.

"Oneesama?" Nanoha finally decided to speak up. "May I speak with you?" She nodded down a nearby alleyway at the top of the Train Plaza.

Shizuru looked at the girl, then nodded when she realized she wasn't going to get out of this. "We'll be along in a minute girls."

Once they were in the alleyway, Nanoha sighed. "Oneesama, I'm sorry, but I'm just not as delicate as you think I am. I just overdid things a little, you don't have to treat me like I'm made of porcelain."

Shizuru grinned. "But you're certainly as pretty as a priceless work of art," she tried to point out.

Nanoha flushed. "Stop that!" She took a deep breath. "Oneesama, I know that you're worried about me, but if you don't mind my saying so, it's got to be something more than just my injury the other day."

Shizuru looked around. "Honestly, I argued for telling you before, but not here, and not now." She cut off Nanoha's protest before it could form. "There are far too many people about. When I come back from Lutesia I'll tell you. If you just can't wait, you can tell Natsuki I said that, but I don't know if she'll say anything."

Nanoha sighed. "It's the best I'm going to get, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Shizuru smiled. "Now, let's get back to the others." She took two steps out into the open sun, only to hear a panicked scream. She just sighed and turned to Nanoha, but the girl had already started to sprint off.

Nanoha looked over her shoulder. "Someone's controlling that thing, right? I'll look from the ground!"

Shizuru sighed in relief. "You're looking for someone with a black crystal, about the length of your middle finger!"

"Got it!"

Shizuru shouted out "MATERIALIZE!" and heard several echoes from back where she'd left the other girls. The Graceful Smile Amethyst shook her head. "Before too long we won't have anything more to offer these girls..."

Fate sighed as Nanoha walked off. "I knew she wasn't going to like that."

Nina glanced sidelong at the blonde girl. "Wasn't going to like what?"

Fate chuckled. "You'll figure it out on your own. I don't want to spoil the surprise too badly, but Nanoha hates being treated like she's helpless."

Irina cocked her head. "Well, I guess so, but why would she be thinking that?"

"Because oneesama came along, mostly," Fate said. "It's bad enough that her best friend is worrying about her, but her teachers, well, it's probably too much."

Arika suddenly looked around. "Huh? Hey, where'd Nanoha and Oneesama go?" she blinked, coming out of a seeming daze. Nina shook her head while Akane chuckled knowingly.

"Leave her alone," the Pearl admonished. "She'll be fine."

"AKANE!" That was something most of the girls hadn't heard up close in some time - a male voice. Kazuya was running across the square towards them. "Akane! I...I thought you wouldn't be able to leave campus much, but here you are without tell..." He trailed off as he realized he was surrounded by Corals. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were with your friends." He held out his hand to Nina. "I'm Kazuya.."

Nina bowed. "Kazuya Krau-Zeku, heir to the throne of Cartair, Very pleased to meet you, your highness."

"I'm sorry Kazu," Akane said. "It was kind of a spontaneous thing...you see, I was just informed that the Pure Heart Malachite is retiring, and..."

Kazuya stared at her for a very long moment. Fate watched them, understanding slowly growing in her expression, as the pair stared at each other, all the implications of that statement passing between the two.

Kazuya spoke first. "Are you going to accept?"

"I don't know," Akane said. "I...I think so,"

Fate pushed the other Corals together and whispered "I think it's time to back off," as she tried to slowly push them away.

Then a giant monster appeared in the plaza in a flash of green light. Made of metal, it more resembled the Childs of Aswald than the Slaves of Schwarz, but it had a distinctive four-legged appearance. Each leg came precariously to a single point which slowly dug a hole in the concrete. Its' body was stout, with a narrow neck leading up to a head with a green-tinted sensor dome, and a stinger on a tail with an energy canon mounted in it.

Fate was the first to react. "Materialize! Nina, you stay on the prince! Arika, try to find Nanoha and guard her! Akane, you're with me! MATERIALIZE!" She heard Arika and Nina mirror her, but she was too busy dealing with the sensations of her new transformation.

The Pearl Gem tingled slightly, as well as flooding her body with a rush of power. If she had to describe it, it was a bit like her Sonic Move spell, but without the additional speed. This was more like she was high on some kind of performance enhancer, her mind reeling with the possibilities at her fingertips. _I'll have to be careful with this thing,_ Fate decided. _It's nowhere near as good as a real Device, but it could get addictive._ She landed lightly on high-heeled boots, the white, skin-tight Robe accenting her every curve in ways she still wasn't quite used to. Her Element was called forth, a staff like the Corals, but she knew from what she'd seen being done with it that it was a bit more flexible of a tool. She glanced around to be sure the others had actually done what she'd ordered.

Unfortunately, while Arika had materialized, she was standing protectively near Kazuya. Fate glanced at her, and Arika's eyes indicated she should look above the crowd. Shizuru was already flying overhead, while she could just see Nanoha's coral dress disappearing into the crowd. _One less thing to worry about. I'll leave her to you, Shizuru._ But then she looked at Akane to see the girl still in her dress uniform. "Akane Soir, what are you waiting for!?" she shouted in disbelief.

"I...I can't! Kazu...I..." Akane trembled, looking between her prince and the monster in utter indecision.

Fate kneeled next to the older girl and attempted to pull her up. Her voice was kept quiet, but intense. "Akane, this is no time to be having an internal debate on what to do with your life. I've never used a Pearl Robe before in my life, and I've also never fought one of those Slaves on my own. I think I can hold it off by myself, but I _need_ your help if we're going to stop it from hurting anyone."

"FATE!" Kazuya yelled. "It's her choice.." he tried to say, but Fate cut him off.

"Later, she can decide to run off and join the circus for all that I think it matters, but right now..." the blonde replied simply.

Akane nodded. "Y....you're right, Fate. Kazu...I'm sorry." She stood to the side. "Go on ahead, Fate, I'll catch up in a minute."

Fate gave her a curt nod and then took off. She banked left and right experimentally. _Not good. It's like flying through molasses._ She decided on the direct approach, hoping that it was just being used to being able to move at speeds that made sound seem sluggish that was throwing off her perception, rather than genuinely being too slow. She dove in, intending to send a killing blow right at the green sensor dome, an apparent weak spot.

With a mighty clanging sound, Fate's staff bounced off the Slave. She was sent reeling by the vibrations her blow caused in the staff, forcing her to float further back to regain her equilibrium. For a few moments, the Slave paused, and she wondered if she'd somehow disabled some vital system and it was just stuck there. Then, very slowly, its' head turned to look at her without eyes. Fate's own eyes widened as it took a swipe at her, sending her into the ground, hard.

_*Fate!*_ She heard Nanoha's voice ring in her head with concern, which was enough to prompt her to sit up.

_*I'm fine, Nanoha. Keep looking,*_ Fate looked around, but Akane was, thankfully, on top of it, plowing into the Slave with several strong blows of her own. With some concern, Fate noticed that they didn't seem to be doing much more than distracting it as she forced herself back into the air.

Unfortunately, Akane wasn't having any better luck. Even the two of them working together couldn't do much more than distract it. Again and again their staves created a distinct sound of clanging metal that rang throughout the square. After her first blow Fate was careful to dart in and out of range of the Slave's swinging limbs and stinging tail. She and Akane flew in an erratic orbit around the beast, striking a sure blow only when they were sure they had it off balance, but she knew it wasn't doing any good. She glanced over to one side nervously, noting that the crowd of people wasn't dissipating, but watching the 'show' as the two Otome failed to accomplish anything meaningful. And it was only a matter of time before one or both of them messed up, or the Slave just decided that it could safely ignore them.

Then their luck ran out. Faster than Akane could follow, and than Fate could move, it lashed out with its' rear legs unexpectedly. Fate gasped as she was slammed into the side of a nearby building, while Akane found herself staring down helplessly at her staff, now sliced in two and slowly dissolving into green sparkles. Satisfied with itself, it started looking around for a new target, and the closest was a cluster of three people, two wearing clothes like the ones who had been annoying it earlier, and one male. Slowly, taking its' time and savoring the moment, it began to crawl in that direction.

Fate groggily shook herself off, and was treated to an awesome sight. "Kazu....no....KAZU!!!!" Akane jumped right up in the creature's face and _punched_ the Slave, sending it rocking off its' claws and into the ground. It barely had time to right itself before Akane had neatly ducked inside its' guard. She kicked it several more times, sending little sparkles of green up into the air.

The Slave decided it had had enough of this insect. It brought both its' claws in to try to slice the Otome with a bear hug. And Akane slid under the top claw, stopping the bottom with one hand.

"Don't. Touch. My. KAZU!" Akane screamed the last word and flew backwards, pulling. Slowly, the Slave's limb began to tear, and then it came off, dissolving. Missing a leg as a vital balance point, the Slave began to wobble, then collapsed. A few moments later, it began to dissolve, the ringing in Fate's head slowly going with it.

Fate heard a girl scream in the crowd.

* * *

Nanoha was having trouble. Oh, sure, she _could_ probably just shove these people aside, but that could hurt someone. She carefully held back as she slid through the crowd. Everyone around her stared at the pitched battle going on, but that didn't help her. She looked around a bit more. _Okay, Nanoha, _think_ about this. Who might be holding that crystal?_ She looked around but saw several people with fists tightly clenched in worry. Several people in common fashion...and one man in a white chef's coat.

_Wait,_ Nanoha thought to herself. _Why would anyone wear something like that out here?_ She stopped and looked more closely. He wasn't excited, or scared, or worshipping like most of the crowd. He was just staring, intently. He held his left hand clenched tightly in a fist, with a small trail of blood pouring out of his left thumb, while his right hand was open and loose at his side. She frowned and approached him. "Sir?" she asked, glancing up to make sure Shizuru was still nearby. "May I see what's in your hand, please?"

He turned his attention briefly from the crowd. "No," was the simple, straightforward reply.

Nanoha had never been very good at taking that one. "Sir, I'm afraid it's important."

"So is what I have to do, little girl. Beat it." The man's voice was growing strangled, and Nanoha noted with alarm that his pupils were dilating.

"..right..what you have to do...GIVE IT!" Nanoha suddenly jumped on the man, seizing on his arm and trying to force his hand open. She found out he was a lot stronger than he looked right away, having to struggle just to keep a hold. She got a good grip and started to pry his fingers back, when suddenly he snarled and delivered a kidney punch that stunned her. Falling back and gasping for breath, she noted with alarm that the man's eyes had narrowed to pin-pricks and he was beginning to - just barely - foam at the mouth.

Shizuru landed next to her. "It's too late," she said sadly.

"...too late? Oneesama, wha...what do you mean?" Nanoha had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Shizuru shook her head. "The Slave has taken him over. He'll never stop now. It doesn't usually happen this fast..." she noted, almost academically. She began to carefully raise her double-sword. "We have to get the crystal away from him."

"Wait! What are we going to do about this! You can't just tell me you're going to cut his hand off!" Nanoha was glancing around, looking a bit pale. "Oneesama!"

"There's nothing we can do, Nanoha!" Shizuru said, harshly. "Once someone's this far gone there's no way to bring them back!"

Nanoha's reply was simple, her voice getting more intense. Not hysterical, quite, but desperately seeking any possibility. "**Just knock him out or something!**"

The argument was cut short by the Chef's arm suddenly exploding into green light along a line, sending him reeling back. Then the report of a sniper rifle echoing throughout the square, passing close enough to ruffle Nanoha's hair before impacting against the man's hand. Slowly, the chef opened his hand, dropping black crystal shards and powder. His eyes returned to normal for a brief, horrified second. Then he screamed out to the sky. Nanoha twisted her neck just in time to see the Slave starting to go up in the same light as Mashiro's sympathetic wounds from when Arika was hit. Her mind flashed back to the fight under the Windbloom palace some more, fighting her own Slave with Arika, then a faint scream at the end. Horrified, she turned back to see the last of the chef fading into the sky.

Shizuru blinked as Nanoha started to descend into what she could only call incoherent babbling. A few moments after that, Shizuru was on the receiving end of Nanoha's first punch, a blow to the stomach that would probably have killed a normal person. As it was she doubled over to absorb the worst of it, then straightened up when Nanoha continued, starting to pound on her chest and continuing to scream wildly. After a moment, Shizuru realized it wasn't actually incoherent at all. While it sounded a little similar to the language of Zipang and Sinueiju, it was actually one she had never heard before.

Fate managed to push her way through the crowd just in time to see Nanoha begin to break down. She found herself in a desperate, crushing embrace that she would have been a lot happier about if Nanoha weren't clearly just over the edge of an emotional breakdown.

Shizuru managed to collect herself once she was no longer being used as a punching bag. "...do you understand what she's saying?"

Fate considered lying, but the Bewitching Smile Amethyst would surely see through it. "Yes. 'I killed him.'"

* * *

"So," Fate said, seated across from Natsuki. "Just the two of us. Did Shizuru catch her boat?"

"She did," Natsuki said. "Satellite phoned in to say she had to fly and land on the deck just in time, but she's fine. Settling in." She rested her forehead in one of her palms. "How is Nanoha?"

"Sleeping," Fate said. "Nurse Yohko gave her a mild sedative. I think she's still having bad dreams, though. I'd like to get back to her as soon as possible."

"Of course," Natsuki composed herself. "Hopefully this won't take long. But the puzzles are just piling up, Harlaown. You can't ask me to keep trusting you without some more facts than what I've been given. Nanoha's collapse back there is, really, just the final straw."

Fate took a sip of the tea. "Not Shizuru-oneesama's, but good," she said. "All right, what do you want to know?"

"Well, some explanation for why Nanoha would go into shock after one Slave handler dies in front of her would be a start," Natsuki said seriously. "You two are, quite frankly, the deadliest pair of girls ever to come to this school. There have been a few with more power, but skill-wise..."

Fate took several moments to take that in, then she started doing the last thing Natsuki expected from the quiet girl. She took a deep breath, and began to laugh. Not the hysterical laugh that a stressed-out student on the edge had, but one that indicated the person having it had just figured out that life itself qualifies as a huge joke. "He-headmaster...oh god, this isn't funny." She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Headmaster, do you know what the designation 'Ace of Aces' stands for?"

Now it was Natsuki's turn to be confused. "Well, when it's used by Otome, it means someone who has twenty-five confirmed kills, with five Ace kills. And an Ace only has five kills. That's pretty common military jargon, all the way back to the Immigration Era. No Otome's held that title for a very long time....although there's one from the last generation who could have claimed it. Her record was sealed, though."

Fate nodded. "That's close to how . . . our employer uses it. In our case, it doesn't have to be a kill, a live capture will count as credit. Nanoha is . . . the youngest person ever to receive an Ace of Aces ribbon."

"...but..." Natsuki stared. "Twenty five..."

"Captures." Fate said the word flatly. "She's also one of only a handful to get the ribbon with zero kills, confirmed or otherwise, on her record."

Natsuki swallowed. "...and you, Harlaown?"

Fate sighed. "I...there's three confirmed kills on my record. I'm not proud of any of them, but they're all considered pure self-defense."

"So you never once did it under orders?" Natsuki looked at her, disbelieving, but Fate nodded.

"Take that how you will..."

Natsuki sipped at her tea, looking somber. "...I...I owe the both of you a grave apology."

"For what it's worth," Fate said. "We've never encountered any enemy like Schwarz before. I'm sure once Nanoha comes to her senses she can be made to see that."

"The first time is always the hardest," Natsuki said. "It gets easier. Maybe too easy. In a way, I really admire how you've stuck to your ideals, but you have to know that Schwarz won't play by your rules. You may be forced to kill a lot of innocent-looking people just like today before we're done."

"I know that." Fate said. "That's why I wanted to keep Nanoha out of this crazy mess, but it looks like that's not an option now..."

"...I'm afraid it was never an option, Fate." Natsuki said. "After everything I've seen and heard about, I'm pretty sure, but...there's something you need to know. Do you know the rumors about Mashiro?"

"I heard from Nanoha," Fate said. "Something about an attack and how someone produced a baby after the smoke cleared?"

"That's...close enough." Natsuki said. "You see, there are some things, some...abilities that only the rightful heir to the throne should have. Nanoha...has been showing most of those abilities over the past few months."

Fate blinked. "...and you think..."

"Nanoha is the real Mashiro Blanc de Windbloom."

Fate stared, and then she started laughing again. "Oh, Headmaster...you really shouldn't be making jokes, this is a serious problem!"

"I am serious!" Natsuki slammed the table. "That accident with the Coral Gem the other day is the proof."

Fate stopped laughing, wiping a tear from her eye. "Headmaster, believe that if you want, but believe me, Nanoha as the heir to a throne, anywhere? It's absolutely unbelievable!"

"I know...and I think she was raised in such a way as to try to get her away from that. But there's no denying what we've seen. She's either Mashiro, or perhaps a scion of a lost line of the family." Natsuki said. "Either way, she is extraordinarily important. Schwarz will come after her, and try to control her. Fate, can you keep her safe?"

Natsuki Kruger's words sunk in. Fate slowly realized that even if it was patently ludicrous, if people actually believed it, Nanoha was in trouble. "Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Nanoha shot bolt upright as she realized she had come back to consciousness.

With a mighty bonging sound, she vaguely decided another two minutes of resting before she went to throttle each and every teacher in the school wouldn't hurt.

When she opened her eyes again, it was to see a cascade of white hair. The Queen it was attached to was sitting in a chair with her back resolutely to the sickbed. Nanoha sat up, a little more carefully this time, and giggled. Mashiro looked over her shoulder and pouted. "Just what's so funny,"

"You." Nanoha smiled. "Pretending not to care about me, but you're down here when you're supposed to be taking care of your kingdom..."

"Yeah, well." Mashiro dithered, twiddling her thumbs suddenly. "This is kind of about that."

"Oh?" Nanoha leaned in to listen closely.

Mashiro turned red. "I...I know you're busy and all, but...uhm..."

Nanoha smiled. "Mashiro, we're friends. You can trust me not to laugh at you."

"Oh." Mashiro swallowed. "I..need you to look over all the financial records for the city government last year."

Nanoha blinked. "Uhm...but don't you have, you know, professionals for that?"

Mashiro shook her head. "There's no one left that I trust. They're all pointing fingers at each other and I tried to just fire all of them but they're too well protected. I need to know what's going on, where all the money is going, and why."

Nanoha bit her lip. "I...Mashiro, I wish I could, but I still have my part time job, and I'm running the wargames, and all that's on top of normal schoolwork."

Mashiro winced. She tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't think of anything. "I...I would pay you if I could. Are you really that bad off? Maybe I can work something out with the Headmaster..."

"This is really important to you, isn't it?" Nanoha asked.

Mashiro nodded. "It's my kingdom, Nanoha. Maybe...maybe I am just a fake Queen, but I need to try anyway."

Nanoha looked down. "All right. I can't make any promises, but let me see what you brought with you. Maybe I can make some sense out of it..."

* * *

"EHHHHHHH!?" Arika did her best Nanoha impression at her boss.

The poor foreman sighed. "Yeah, I know kid. I could really use the both of you, but it's not my call here. The city manager in charge of the project called this in personally. He thinks it looks bad to have two little girls working on the project. You'll be behind the holoscreen, but there's nothing left we really need ya for. No more crawling in small spaces, so you're out."

"But that's not fair!" Arika said. "We really need the money! What about our contract."

The foreman chuckled. "Well, there I got ya covered." Two large, heavy sacks of coins hit the table. "One for you and one for the other girl, Nanoha."

Arika blinked. "Coins? Not a lot of money."

"Shows what you know kid. This is two year's contract on the table here. Immigration coins. The paper from back then is worthless, but each one's twenty ounces of solid exotics. You'd have to be an idiot to pass this up,"

Arika blinked. "Uhm...wow." She blinked. "Uhm...I know math isn't my best subject, but we've only got six months left on our contracts. This is twice what you owe us..."

"Yeah, well, a bit less than that. Penalties and all." He shrugged. "Good anywhere on the planet too, great exchange rates." Then the foreman sighed. "Look, kid, you want some advice?" Arika blinked blankly. The foreman apparently decided she could really use it. "I've been on a few projects in my time. I seen this kinda thing twice before. Usually, it was some dumb kid off the street with a lotta muscle who saw something the building's owner didn't want seen. The first time, the kid didn't take the hint, went to the cops."

"What happened to him?" Arika asked nervously.

The foreman drew his hand across his neck. Arika went pale. "The second time it happened, the guy got out of town. Last I heard he's living in Zipang somewhere off the coins. I know you're not gonna cut town, but whatever you think you saw, I'd keep your trap shut."

"Uhm...thanks...I'll just be going now." Arika almost forgot to grab the money. "Thank you for having us!" She bowed and ran out into the street.

* * *

Nagi leaned back in the chair in his office, causing it to creak threateningly. He frowned. "Smith, can your people do anything about this chair?" He asked idly.

"Your Highness certainly has a sense of humor. But really, you won't be using this place that much longer. Our new home will be ready in a few weeks, you'll just have to live with it until then." Smith grinned and sat on the edge of the desk. "But more important, the test report."

"I suppose it's true. The better the technology gets, the more the little things annoy you. But let's see," Nagi picked up the papers. "Let's see...pretty much ignored two of the Pearls, until one went berserk. I wonder if Otome powers are heightened by emotion. It's a shame we didn't get a chance to see it in action against a Meister, or cute little Fate's cyborg buddy." He paused for a moment, considering whether to mention the 'cyborg' was really Fate herself. Then he decided it would probably be better not to, just in case Schwarz took the loss of a John Smith personally. "Still, it'll do for a start."

"I'm glad you approve, Your Highness," Smith said acerbically. "We've already picked out the next test sight, the Romulus-Remus border. Both sides should have internal border patrols going through the area right in time for the test."

Nagi nodded. "Good news there. Well, it seems you're holding up your end of this little deal rather well, so I suppose it's about time to tell you something else that's good." He grinned. "One of my men said he thinks he has a few leads as to where the Heir might be."

Smith smirked. "Ah. I do hope we can trust this man..."

"He's my best. I went ahead and sent a letter with everything we're doing, so he'll know how...urgent...it is."

* * *

"Oh, Miya...." Tomoe found the girl studying, alone, in the library. "I see that you're still working on that math homework..."

"G...go away Tomoe." Miya trembled and tried to edge away even as Tomoe draped herself over the back of her chair.

Tomoe 'tut-tuted' softly. "Now, is that any way to speak to your beloved classmate. Besides, I know why you're still working on that assignment. Someone didn't show up, did she?"

"That's none of your business!" Miya jerked away, slamming the book shut.

Tomoe smiled. "Well, maybe you're right. But maybe it is...because maybe I know something about who you're studying with...like maybe that she went on a little date..."

"Date?!" Miya choked out the word.

Tomoe smirked. It was all too easy, really. "Date. With Shizuru-oneesama. The 1-2-3 Cafe, I think." Miya blinked back the tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes. "Oh, yes, I also heard Fate might be heading out without permission tonight. I think you might be able to arrange something...appropriate for me." Miya blinked, confused, off her guard...so Tomoe moved in for the kill. "Just a little something to get her out of the school, or at least scare her away from the one you want." Miya nodded.

"Okay. Just take this note to your friends in the Old City...near that awful bar. You know the place, right." Miya nodded and accepted the note wordlessly.

* * *

Sergei sat in the Rorschach bar. He found he'd rather taken a liking to the place, really. They didn't ask questions, like 'Why you comin' in at three in the morning?' or 'Hey, what's that letter say?'

He read over his newest directions one more time, then sighed. With his right hand he waved at the bartender, while his left crumpled the letter up, tossed it in the ashtray, and lit it on fire with the butt of his cigarette. The bartender didn't even bother to ask what he wanted, just threw some liquor and ice in a glass and passed it to him. Sergei didn't even bother to ask what it was.

"Hey. Not often I see you in here drinking," Sergei's usual informant easily slid onto the barstool next to him. "Letter from the boss?" Sergei made a vague sound of agreement. "Well, none of my business. But you know, I do have something for you. I was actually about to call." Sergei looked up from his drink. "We don't have much time, though. Care to take a walk?

Sergei stood up. "Sure, why not?" The informant led him outside, and then deeper into the canals. Sergei checked his sidearm, noting that there was barely enough moonlight to reveal a hidden attacker. Not that anyone was likely to go after him, but no one ever died from over-estimating what the poor and desperate might do. Finally, he was led up to a single ramshackle hut.

"She's in here," the man whose name he purposely didn't know said. "She was supposedly there when the attack fifteen years ago happened. Healer says she won't last the night, so you'd better ask now,"

Sergei nodded and entered the darkened hut. He sat down on a nearby crate and looked into the face of the woman on the makeshift bed. Anyone on Earth or in the TSAB would have said the woman was ancient, 90 or older, with graying hair and a frame that had wasted away to nothing. But Sergei was sure the woman couldn't be older than a mere 60 years. He took her hand.

"...ar...are you the man they said would come?" the woman asked. "I'm...so tired. I thought, maybe, it would just be enough if that false queen could rule like the real one. But the guilt...it eats at you. I just can't take this to my grave," She coughed slightly. "Promise me...that this will do some good for...my family."

"I promise," Sergei said. "Please, tell me your story."

"It was...that night. I was there," The woman said. "I was to be one of Princess Mashiro's nursemaids, but it wasn't to be. Rena came into the room...such a lovely young woman, even after her own baby girl. She...she put both girls in identical cribs, and handed her very own daughter to me. Told me...there was a place I should take her...I won't speak of that. I hope you understand, but I'm so tired, and there's not enough time." Sergei nodded, letting the woman ramble. "Then...this...young man, this is important. She took the Azure Sky Sapphire, and placed it around Queen Mashiro's neck. Then...she left the palace with the princess, and was lost. But whichever of the two girls bears the Azure Sky...is the rightful Queen of Windbloom."

Sergei held back his excitement, and his disgust. "Is..is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No...thank you young man. I think the time has come for me...to take a long rest..." The woman smiled slightly, and let her head drop back against the pillow. Sergei shook his head. He pulled out his wallet and laid down a full billfold of cash, everything he had on him before he walked out into the night air to try to clear his head.

* * *

Boredom had set in. Yohko had declared visiting hours for anyone except Fate over, and Fate was apparently still with the Headmaster. She pulled out her science book and flipped it open, intending to get started on her homework. Someone had other plans, because a little sheet of paper slid out and onto the floor. Nanoha picked it up, and then flushed as she realized it was the note from Nagi she had gotten on her birthday. "Fate...." Nanoha shook her head and tried to get the thoughts out of her head.

Around question seven she realized it wasn't going to do her any good. She got up, and quickly wrote a note to Nurse Yohko explaining she had gone out for some fresh air. The note from Nagi had said she should just talk to Major Wong if she needed anything related to the note. She had never turned up for the dinner reservation, so just maybe he could explain what was going on.

Nanoha quickly pulled on her uniform and creeped out of the building. Only a cat with a white crescent-shaped mark on its' forehead observed her passing.

* * *

Nao filed her nails. Wearing her gang's uniform always put her in a better mood. Hanging out with her buddies was even better. Really, all this Garderobe stuff...she could do without it. Nanoha collapsing had given her just the excuse she needed to slack off today, saying she was going to check on 'the brat.'

Actually, she was going to go check on Nanoha too, mostly because it only seemed...right. Plus she had a really bad feeling.

A feeling that wasn't helped watching Nanoha run out the front gates at a speed most small, furry animals would be proud of.

Chie walked up behind her so quietly anyone else would be startled. "Oh dear. It looks like our battle-princess is getting herself into trouble again."

"Hmph. What does it matter to me?" Nao replied.

Chie shrugged. "Nothing, I suppose. Still, you could keep an ear out tonight, if you like."

"Sure, why not?" Nao said. "Hardly any effort on my part. Nanoha barely knows the city, spends so much time in school. Don't worry about it, I'll make sure there's no trouble."

"Thanks Nao." Chie chuckled. "Owe you one."

Nao smirked. "Yeah, that's one reason I'm doing it."

* * *

A city takes on a different character at night. The darkness changes things, and it changes people. Windbloom was a city in denial at itself. During the day businesses stood open, waiting to accept tourist dollars into their coffers in exchange for wonders like chilled desserts and common household items, like knives, made from 'rare materials' that really had nothing to do with the old era they were supposed to be exploiting at all. People hustled and bustled from place to place, and almost any native you could find would be happy to help you get anywhere you wanted to go.

At night, things took a far more sinister turn. Even the tourists had caught on that it wasn't safe when the sun wasn't there to light your way. The native people you might meet weren't interested in anything but your wallet, or whatever you might have on you if it wasn't money. But even worse than that, many people turned off lights to save on energy these days. Even though the street lamps were still lit, for now, it could be impossible to see well enough to find your way or spot any predators.

Nanoha ran wildly through the streets. "The Artai Embassy...oh, where IS it? Nurse Yohko is gonna have a fit if I don't get back soon..." Nanoha's rush was so great she missed a simple loop of rope concealed by a newspaper on the ground. She also missed the thug at the other end of the rope, ready to pull it taut. The first warning she was aware of was the sound of the newspaper sliding against the ground, but it was all she needed. She rolled forward, bracing her legs as she slid along the ground from the force of her jump.

Nanoha looked around to see herself surrounded. Fifteen thugs had come out of the nearby alleyways and business thresholds. "Wh..what?"

"Looks like your trap failed, boss," one of the thugs said.

The biggest guy in the group snapped back with a "Shaddup!" before he turned to Nanoha. "Well, it doesn't matter. Don't matter how strong you are, 'Terror of Garderobe.' With this many guys, you'll still lose, and if you fight back it'll just make us angry." Nanoha looked around at them and discovered they were right. Well, without any of her special tricks.

"Materialize!" She called out the activation word. The thugs started to panic and backed away several steps. Then a few things she expected did NOT happen, like the rush of energy or her clothes being replaced with armor. "Materialize!"

"Hehe, guess it's true. She isn't playing games with the rest of the class." The thug formally known as 'Boss' said. Nanoha resisted the urge to smack herself in the forehead. She was still wearing her Coral Gem, the Pearl for emergencies was still in its' jewelry case back in her room. "Well, don't worry," Boss continued. "We've got plenty of games to play with you tonight..."

Nanoha did _not_ think he meant chess, poker, or backgammon.

"Hey, boss, the note said we were supposed to go after the blonde one..." One of the thugs said, looking a little nervous.

"Yeah, well, by the time the film develops we'll all be out of town." Boss responded.

Nanoha blinked. "...you're doing this...for _money_?"

"Well, yeah," The Boss leered at her as he leaned in. "It's nothing personal. If we just wanted some fun, there's plenty of chances with girls who don't have to stay pretty and pure. But an Otome, plus we get paid. Too good to pass up. Don't know who you pissed off this bad, but your loss is our gain..."

Nanoha looked him straight back in the eye. "Look, if this is just about the money, I'm sure we can work something out where you can just go home, okay? Please don't do this..."

"Sorry," He laughed. "But this is also about having fun with the Queen's personal status symbols. A big ol' 'Fuck you' to the girl who got most of us in this mess. Just your bad luck you came out tonight." He slammed his hand into the wall next to her.

Nanoha knew that she would have to do this next part very carefully. Switching to her native Japanese, she began to speak in a low voice. "_Raising Heart...I, who has accepted this mission, by the ancient contract, order you to release your power..._"

"Uhm, boss? What's she saying?" One of the other thugs asked, backing away and pointing at a pink light shining from Nanoha's breast.

Boss just waved dismissively. "Some kinda Sinueiju prayer, I guess. Fine, let her pray, for all the good it's going to do." He slid his fingers into the collar of her uniform, preparing to rip downwards.

Nanoha ignored him, instead focusing on the password, and on activating her power. "_The wind is in the sky,"_ The hooligan started to rip through the top of her uniform, exposing her neck and the small, red bead of her Device's jewelry form.

"_...the stars are in the heavens."_ All of the thugs took several steps back, muttering and looking around wildly for an escape. "_And a resolute heart beats in my chest!_"

With that invocation, Boss was thrown back against the wall by a pulse of energy from Nanoha. Raising Heart floated into the air, and then into Nanoha's hand, while she looked at her would-be assailants with sad eyes. _"The magic is in my hand. Raising Heart, SET UP!"_

_"All right."_ Raising Heart responded, sounding somehow gleeful despite the careful measure of its' electronic voice. The darkness of the city dissolved in pink.

* * *

Nao had been getting bored. Really, the only reason she hadn't put a stop to Nanoha's wild running around was that she really didn't want to explain what she was doing out this late. She had instead gathered up the Stripes and kept them quiet and following. Then Nanoha had been ambushed and she realized there was nothing she could do...without Materializing, or Nanoha fighting back and giving her the advantage of surprise.

"Wait for it," she said to the gang, seeing the biggest thug start to manhandle the girl. "Come on, Nanoha. I know you're not going to put up with this." There was more and more exposed flesh, every centimeter testing Nao's patience. Still she signaled the Stripes to wait.

Then she went blind. The groans of pain from her companions told her that she wasn't the only one. "Bloody he-, where's this damn light coming from!?"

Once Nao had blinked the light out of her eyes, she was greeted with the vision of Nanoha. Pink wings extended from her shoes, wearing an all-covering and quite dignified uniform of some kind, carrying a long staff with a red sphere suspended in it...oh, and floating casually two feet off the ground.

That every last one of her assailants was laid out flat on the ground unconscious barely seemed to be important.

"....you know, let's just go hang out somewhere. I think she can take care of herself." Nao started off in the other direction, and the rest of the Stripes followed her.

* * *

Yohko rocked her chair back with a sigh. Nanoha's case of Desert Plague was extremely worrying in a long-term sense, but she knew from long experience the girl wouldn't feel any actual effects for years, if not decades. Hell, with her nanomachine enhancement she might never actually suffer any obvious symptoms, provided she stuck to the most ordinary of activities for the rest of her life.

Now, if only Nanoha were the type of person who might actually stick to ordinary activities.

Yohko had felt more resigned than anything to discover that Nanoha had run off. After the incident with Arika at the beginning of the second semester she had stopped even really trying to confine those stubborn girls to the infirmary if they could walk. Nanoha was just stubborn enough to walk proudly across campus without her uniform, and damn the rules, so giving it back had seemed like the best option. She'd go tell the Headmaster before she went to bed.

So her computer just _had_ to pick that moment to flood her office with an ear-splitting alarm. With a groan of frustration, she got up from her desk and strode over to the terminal, bringing up a map of the city. Her eyes went wide as she saw the numbers...and the location. She quickly picked up her phone and dialed Natsuki's office.

"Headmaster...I have another one of those strange energy readings," Yohko said, skipping the usual pleasantries.

Natsuki, meanwhile, just sipped at her tea. "Yohko, it's damn near nine o'clock. This pet project of yours is really,"

"It's an energy output equal to the Harmonium incident." Yohko cut her off. "I'm getting a clear reading this time, but it's almost faded. Whatever it is, it's on the edge of the Palace district."

Natsuki hit her forehead against the desk, then rolled back and picked up the phone. "I'll head out to investigate personally."

* * *

Sergei strolled along the streets back towards the Palace district. The thugs of this city knew better than to mess with the "Arctic Wolf of Artai." He shook his head. Thinking back on those days was a good way to get started drinking again, and he needed to keep his head clear for what was about to happen. Luckily for him Nanoha and Fate had never gone out on their date, that might make Nagi's orders awkward.

He was rather grateful when a giant flare of pink light several blocks away took his mind off the 'suggestion' he would no doubt be expected to act on. He ran through the streets, his hand pulling out his sidearm with a practiced ease. He turned the corner right onto the street with the Embassy, noting a secondary, smaller flash as he turned the corner, and found...

...the very last person he really wanted to see right now. Not because he hated Nanoha, but because he'd really, _really_ been hoping to put this off. Plus the girl didn't look well. She was on the street surrounded by unconscious thugs and hooligans, although they might be barely starting to come around. She was wavering on her feet, holding a red necklace and seeming a bit pale. He quickly ran up behind her.

"Miss Takamachi, I suggest we get out of here, now," he said, gently holding her arm to try to support her.

Nanoha nodded. "Uhh...yeah, I think I could use a seat. And something to drink, maybe. I'm really hot..."

Sergei held a hand to her forehead. "Nanoha, you're burning up. Come on." He quickly picked the smaller girl up in his arms. "The embassy's not far from here, I'm sure they'll have some ice water." Of course he knew they would. He could get ice delivered to an embassy in Florince from his Windbloom office if he had to. One of the perks of being the right hand of one of the most resourceful politicians on the planet.

"...been while since I had some Limeade." Nanoha grinned a bit weakly, trying to make it obvious it was a joke.

Sergei shook his head. "I'll see what I can scrounge up for you."

* * *

The Ice Silver Crystal landed at the coordinates Yohko had provided her. Judging by the looks of terror on the faces of the people present, it looked to her like she was just in time. "What happened here?" she glared at one of them. "TALK!" and then, just to be sure he complied, she leveled her hand-held artillery piece at him.

"I...it was just a job, we swear! Then she went all crazy on us! Some kinda Meister Gem, and then boom!"

"WHO!?" Natsuki screamed. "LOAD SILVER CARTRIDGE!" The weapon slammed a round into the chamber audibly.

The thug recoiled visibly. "Ta-ta-ta-TAKAMACHI! That's the one!"

Natsuki lowered her voice. "Who hired you?"

"We don't keep track of names.." The thug tried to weasel. Natsuki pulled the trigger in slightly. "But it's a brown-haired girl, light purple eyes. Gave us this note..."

Natsuki darted forward to snatch the piece of parchment suddenly being offered to her. Her eyes narrowed as she read it over. "Where is Nanoha now?" she asked, in a level voice.

"I...I don't know!" There was a chorus of agreement. "She must've just slipped off while we was knocked out!"

Natsuki shook her head in disgust. "All right, all of you, follow me, NOW!"

* * *

"Nanoha..." The girl in question slowly found herself waking up. She was seated in a very comfortable chair, with Sergei leaning forward in one that looked like it might have been borrowed from a dining room table. "Nanoha, are you all right?"

Nanoha shook her head. "I'm...I'm fine. Just...overdid it a little." Her hand brushed up against a cold glass. Greedily, she took it and threw the contents back into her throat, barely tasting the sweet liquid.

"Hey, take it easy. Wasn't easy to find limes at this time of night," Sergei grinned. "I had to go personally steal them off a shipment headed to the city markets."

Nanoha frowned. "I hope you paid them back, at least."

Sergei's lips quirked upwards a bit further. "That was a joke. There are still some more in the embassy kitchen. I can have some sent up."

"...yes, please." Nanoha blushed and looked down nervously at her hands. "I'm sorry to trouble you like this."

Sergei laughed. "It's all right. You're one of my daughter's friends...actually, I'm grateful." Nanoha looked up, a bit startled. "Nina's always been a little too focused and driven. I think you really helped her mellow out. Well, you and Antsy. So, I guess this is the least I can do."

Nanoha nodded. "Uhm...actually, I wanted to come see you tonight." Sergei choked and Nanoha flushed even more. "No! I mean, it was about those presents you sent on Fate-chan's birthday..."

Sergei filed away the strange honorific for later. " Oh? Yes, I had reservations at the restaurant that night. You never did come."

Nanoha nodded. "We were busy, with the Zipang visit and all. I was..." She flushed.

"You wanted to know if the offer was still open?" Sergei sighed in relief.

Relief that was instantly crushed as Nanoha shook her head. "No, I mean, not right now, it's just..." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Major, I shouldn't be bothering you with this. I should get back."

"There'll be time for that later," Sergei said. "I know Garderobe is tough. If you're having a problem, I'd like to hear it."

Nanoha sighed again. "It's just...how did Nagi know about Fate? And me, I mean."

Sergei coughed. "Miss Takamachi, I'm afraid the rumors at school are hard to miss, even for someone that far outside." He decided it would be best to never say that it was actually his idea all along. "I'll admit I had a personal hand in making the arrangements, but the basic idea was as plain as the look on Miss Harlaown's face." Nanoha winced visibly at that. "I apologize. I didn't realize, I had come to the conclusion that you were just shy."

Nanoha gulped. "...I...I wonder how long..."

Sergei just shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"I guess not." Nanoha said. Involuntarily, Nanoha's gaze was drawn to the huge windows of Sergei's office, the sky, the Maiden Star, the moon, and beyond. "I...I really wish there was someone here I could talk to..."

"Who would you normally be asking?"

"Fate," Nanoha said. "Or maybe Yuuno...my mom, or my friends. But they're all...back home."

"You could write a letter," Sergei suggested.

Nanoha shook her head. "It takes ages to get there and back. I don't want to keep Fate waiting, especially after . . . what just happened."

"What about Nina or Antsy?" Sergei tried again.

Nanoha shook her head. "I dunno...Arika's getting kind of out of it lately, and Nina ...plus I don't even know how I feel about the idea of having a girlfriend at all."

Sergei cocked his head at that. "What? It's not the most common choice, but it's not like it's frowned on. Especially for Otome candidates, and probably especially for you." Nanoha blinked at that. "Well, don't let it get out that I'm the one that told you, but there's a rumor going around that you got yourself some kind of permanent injury..."

"Ehhhhh?" Nanoha just stiffened at that, prompting Sergei to laugh.

"Sorry, kiddo. But there's a lot of speculation on which way you're going to jump when Meister selection rolls around next year. You're a shoe-in for the job, so people pay a lot of attention." Sergei leaned forward. "Word is, you're sick, or strained, or something. The only thing holding you together is supposed to be those nanomachines, and you know what happens if you have a boyfriend."

Nanoha huffed. "Honestly, Fate's right. Picking over us like we're a side of beef or something."

Sergei laughed. "Well, I don't see you that way. Though I guess full disclosure's fair."

"What do you mean?" Nanoha's annoyance changed to puzzlement swiftly.

"Well..." Sergei shrugged. "It's no secret that the old Arctic Fox is getting on a bit. I'm not even really a Major anymore." If Nanoha was at all surprised at this news, she didn't show it. "But I'll kick anyone's ass who says anything else." He paused for a moment. "Oh, right. I'm not quite as young as I used to be, and it's only going to get harder to do...some of what needs to be done from here. You may have noticed, but I'm also the only major diplomat without an Otome. Up until recently, that didn't matter much. I could still handle just about anything short of a full-on terrorist attack. So, it's looking like I'm in the market, so to speak..."

Nanoha raised an eyebrow. "Major, are you offering me a job?"

"You and Fate, actually. If you want it. I know Fate's your friend, and whatever you decide with the issue you're having you're going to want to stay that way."

Nanoha laughed. "I...hope you don't mind, but I think I'm going to have to turn that down."

Sergei chuckled. "Thought you might. Still, I wouldn't have my job if I didn't think of things like that. Still, I think I owe Fate a birthday present. So, do you mind if I make a suggestion?"

Nanoha paused for a long time. "All right."

"Take her out." Sergei said. "I'll get you another reservation somewhere...and as many undercover guards as the Headmaster thinks you need," he added as an afterthought. "Have a good time, and talk to her about this. Maybe you'll find out things you never knew."

Nanoha nodded. That was a pretty familiar course of action to her really, minus the nice dinner. "I think I'll do that, Major."

"Why don't you call me Sergei?" the man said. "I think we're friends now, and I doubt we'll ever be in a formal setting where I'd have to insist on a title."

"All right...Sergei." Nanoha smiled. "I'd better get back."

"I'll drive you."

* * *

Natsuki Kruger looked down at the note in her hands. "Brown haired girl with light purple eyes, huh?" She quickly poured herself a cup of tea. She glanced at a nearby decanter of brandy, but decided against it just now. This was always the hardest of her duties. When it was grades, it was one thing. Those girls...she helped them out as much as she could. She could usually persuade the sponsors to help them out too.

But when a student committed a crime, the situation was different. And this one had several other potential problems. She had looked through the files over and over again. Dismissing the idea of a styling job or contact lenses, she quickly picked out a few, then called a number into her phone. The phone rang once, then was picked up and answered. "Yes, Headmaster?" Miss Maria's voice was as severe as it was serene, just like always. She gave no sign that it was an hour past her bed time.

"Miss Maria, I need you to bring a few students to the front gate."

"Headmaster, are you aware that it is now eleven o'clock?"

"I know." Natsuki said. "Unfortunately, there's been an incident. I have come into posession of evidence that someone has tried to have Miss Takamachi....violated."

"Nanoha?!" Miss Maria was so shocked her grip on the phone slipped. Barely recovering, she managed to respond back with "Are you quite sure? Miss Takamachi isn't the most liked of students thanks to the tension of the wargame, at least right now, but for someone to..."

"You can see the note for yourself later," Natsuki said. "I have a partial description...it's enough for a lineup, anyway."

Miss Maria shook her head sadly. "Has Miss Takamachi been found?"

"Not yet." Natsuki said. "Given the circumstances, we'll waive the academic punishment for her, a detention will do nicely. If it weren't for the 'no Materializing' note on her file, I'd definitely recommend the Shinso's Tomb. As it is, you'll have to get...creative."

"Of course, Headmaster." Miss Maria said. "I'll find something productive for her to do."

* * *

The Artai limosine pulled silently across the campus, its' headlights kept off and navigating by the light of the lampposts. It drove up to the back entrance to the school and the door opened. Nanoha stepped gracefully out, and then turned around. "Thanks for the ride, Sergei. I hope to see you again soon."

"The pleasure was mine, young lady. Now, hurry to bed." Sergei grinned. "With a lot of luck, they won't have caught you out. And maybe with a little bit of it, they won't know what time you got back."

Nanoha nodded. "Thank you." She shut the door and quickly hurried upstairs and opened the door to her room. There she saw Fate, sitting in a chair at the desk, silently brushing her hair out and looking out at the moon.

"What kept you?" Fate asked, trying to hide her worry and fear, not looking Nanoha in the eyes.

Nanoha looked away. "It was...complicated. I needed to talk to someone."

"I...see." Fate stood up and turned around, looking at Nanoha. "I should really slap you, you know."

"...yeah." Nanoha didn't wince. "I..I deserve it. I screwed up, Fate...didn't even notice them until they were right on top of me."

"Oh...Nanoha, what happened? Bardiche detected your signal, but I couldn't get any more than that." Fate walked over and gave her friend a hug instead of the promised slap.

"Someone set a trap for you," Nanoha said, holding tightly onto Fate. "Probably when you were supposed to pick me up from work. They...surrounded me, and..."

Fate looked down and noticed a slight tear. "Nanoha, your uniform!"

Nanoha shuddered. "I couldn't move fast enough to dodge all of them, and my Gem was in here...and we couldn't get back to Artai so I couldn't do a Limiter Release...so I had to use the password."

Fate squeezed the other girl lightly. "It's all right, Nanoha. That's exactly why they gave you that. Chrono won't be mad at you, I'm sure."

"I...I think there's something really wrong, Fate." Nanoha finally admitted. "I was so tired, I just barely cast a Divine Shooter and I felt like I'd been using magic for days on end with no break."

Fate frowned. "Bardiche...can you use that scanning mode you had installed on Nanoha?"

_"Yes Sir."_ Nanoha was bathed in yellow light. She felt a brief tingle, then Bardiche spoke again. _"Scan Complete. Subject shows signs of light to moderate mana poisoning. A foreign agent is blocking immediate physiological effects. Recommend use of standard treatment from medical kit immediately."_

Fate sighed. "If only we had one of the damned things."

"Mana poisoning?" Nanoha said out loud, puzzled. "But, that's usually only from going into _really_ high mana worlds. Or, you know, hugging the Asura's reactor core."

Fate thought about it for a moment. "The Coral Gem! You used it as a Device, right?" Nanoha made a small sound of agreement. "I think...well, this is just a theory...but I think that you hit it with too much energy. The Gem is really designed to take a small amount of input energy from the nanos for training purposes, right? Well, you tried to pour as much of your own mana into it as you would into Raising Heart for a full Divine Buster. Maybe there was a lot of wastage and feedback. The feedback forced the mana from your nanos into your Linker Core, which gave you the mana poisoning."

Nanoha shook her head. "But...I had to do it."

"I know you did, Nanoha." Fate said. "And you couldn't have known what would happen. But now we _do_ know."

"So...what do I do?" Nanoha kept any sense of a waver out of her voice. She had to keep strong and steady.

Fate shook her head. "You _don't_ do anything. And that's total. No more Materializations, no more Barrier Jacket, not even a hint of magic or Otome abilities. You'll have to force yourself to sit on the sidelines. Hopefully, the mana poisoning will clear itself out of your system on its' own, since you're a high-rated mage and healthy. I'd feel better if we could give you a shot, but that's not an option."

Nanoha nodded. "How long?"

_"Time uncertain," _Bardiche chimed in. _"Recommended minimum, four weeks."_

"Four weeks, huh?" Nanoha smiled. "That's not too bad. I think I can go four weeks without getting in trouble."

* * *

"Miss Takamachi, WAKE UP!" Nanoha fell out of bed at the loud yell. "YOU TOO MISS HARLAOWN!"

Fate snored.

"Nyahahaha...sorry Miss Maria." Nanoha stood up slowly. "The easiest way to get her moving is to just do it." She easily started pulling Fate out of the bed. "Come on, Fate-chan."

Miss Maria didn't roll her eyes. "How do you two manage to tolerate each other?" She held up a hand. "Please, don't answer that, I don't want to know. What I already _do_ know is that you, Miss Takamachi, are in a lot of trouble. However, thanks to your antics last evening we have discovered who is behind much of our troubles last year, so Miss Harlaown's presence is required too. The Headmaster has deemed it important that everyone directly involved hear this."

Nanoha stared blankly as this information began to sink in. "....EHHHH!?"

* * *

Natsuki sat behind her desk. The sun was just barely rising over the horizon, shining into the faces of Nanoha, Fate, Arika, Erstin, and Nina. Nanoha looked like she had had better nights, while Arika was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Erstin and Nina stood at perfect attention, while Fate stood stock still. The difference was that no one was quite sure if she was actually paying attention or just faking it really well and sleeping standing up. Natsuki smiled, almost triumphantly. "Well, it's been a long night, but I think it was worth it. We finally found out who tried to poison you girls."

"Really? Who?" Fate was instantly awakened by the words, and leaned over the desk eagerly.

"Miya Chocolat," Natsuki said.

The silence in the room at that declaration was deafening. And then, suddenly, all the girls started shouting at once. Natsuki held her forehead. Nothing was simple when this crowd was involved, and just for once she'd wished it would be. "CALM DOWN!" All the girls jumped back. "I know you thought she was her friend, but...Nanoha, the thugs who tried to jump you were hired. They picked Miya out of a lineup. AND she confessed to both the dress incident and the switch with the salt and sugar during the events around the pool." Nanoha slowly went pale.

"Headmaster," Nanoha said slowly and deliberately. "I need to speak with her, now."

"Unfortunately, that won't be possible." Miss Maria said stiffly. "She has already left the school."

"It was a plea bargain, basically," Natsuki said. "She passed the directions to the thugs by note, and claims not to have read it. The poisoning she denies. The evidence is mostly circumstantial, so she would probably just be kicked out of the school anyway."

"May I see the note?" Nanoha asked, trying to keep any emotion from her voice. Natsuki silently passed it over, and Nanoha only took a quick glance. "She's telling the truth. She didn't write this Headmaster."

"And how do you know _that_ Miss Takamachi?" Miss Maria said more than asked.

"I've been helping her with her math homework," Nanoha said back. "This isn't her writing. Don't file that paperwork, Headmaster. Where is she?"

Natsuki knew what was coming. She pre-emptively waved Miss Maria off. "Probably on the docks. You've got twenty minutes."

"More than that." Nanoha said. "Erstin, Arika. Go to the Palace Wing and get Mashiro up. We need to delay that schooner leaving, and we'll need her help. Nina, would you please call your father? Tell him I need a favor, and the route to the docks. Fate, come on." Within minutes, the office was empty again. Miss Maria looked to Natsuki slowly.

"They certainly know how to make a mess of things, don't they?" She said, sounding quite amused for a change.

Natsuki shook her head. "If they weren't so good at managing to land on their feet and pick up after themselves we'd be in a lot of trouble these days."

Miss Maria looked at the note. "So, in the meantime, what do we do about this?"

"We look into this note." Natsuki said, picking it up. "I wish I had more time to work with the students. I should have caught that."

"That isn't your job," Miss Maria pointed out. "It is, however, mine. How could I have missed such flagrant manipulation?"

"That's actually probably the key to solving this mystery quickly," Natsuki said. "It couldn't have been going on right under your nose. That means somewhere they had privacy."

"Agreed. Her oneesama was...Shiho Huit, I believe" Miss Maria strode over to a filing cabinet. "The admission records?" She raised an eyebrow. "Would there be a handwriting sample in here?"

"Yes," Natsuki said. "It includes the student's entry essays. "Also, Shiho's other assistant...Yayoi Alter was it?"

"Quite...I believe one of her roommates was dismissed after the first semester." Miss Maria started looking through the records.

"Who was the other one?" Natsuki asked.

"Coral two. But I can hardly believe Miss Marguerite..."

Natsuki froze. Shizuru's warning from the beginning of the year came back to her. "Bring me Tomoe's record first."

Miss Maria carefully got the file and brought it over to the desk. Natsuki opened it up and laid them out side by side. "Miss Marguerite....the style in the new note is a little more refined, probably your work...but..."

"They're practically identical." Miss Maria grimaced. "You should begin the paperwork immediately. I'll announce the board meeting."

"Right." Natsuki sighed. "God, I wish this night would end."

Miss Maria did not roll her eyes. "It did end, Headmaster. If you don't mind me saying so, you should rest. I'll schedule the disciplinary meeting for tomorrow. It should only be a formality with this kind of evidence."

Fate exited the room last, and noticed something none of the others did. Tomoe Marguerite was walking down the hallway in the opposite direction from the rest, and she suddenly started making connections. "Nanoha? Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Nanoha nodded and continued moving, while Fate turned the other direction and ran after Tomoe. When she caught up, she took the green-haired girl and spun her around, slamming her against the wall, _hard._

"What the hell are you doing to me, you common little strumpet!" Tomoe hissed, her entire usual demeanor of congeniality and grace now gone. "Unhand me."

"Tomoe..." Fate began in a cold voice. "I know it was you. Nanoha is going to save Miya from having to take the fall for your little scheme right now."

If Tomoe was affected by the accusation, she didn't show it. "Harlaown, I don't know what you mean. Now, please unhand me before I have to report this to the Headmaster."

"What do you think is going to happen once Miya and Nanoha talk about what happened?" Fate continued, wondering if she was talking _to_ Tomoe or _at_ her. "I'll tell you, because I've seen it happen so many times before. Miya will talk, and she'll tell us what happened. A simple handwriting check will confirm it was your hand that wrote the letter that ordered those thugs to rape me." Tomoe started to turn white as a sheet as Fate continued. "After that, you'll go to jail, at best.

"And that's assuming that Nanoha keeps to her usual nature. Rape, Tomoe. I can't believe anyone would do such a thing just to get someone kicked out of school!" Fate's voice finally rose. "And believe me. You spent your life learning how to dance, and about politics, and etiquette, and a thousand other things that will help you be someone's glorified secretary. There's a little fighting in there, but really, not much. Nanoha and I have been in life-and-death struggles since we were nine. When we first met, I was literally trying to kill her. I might have, if things had gone just a little bit differently.

"If Nanoha decides to make you an exception to her one rule, there is no force on this world that can possibly stop her." Fate finished.

Tomoe gulped. "Assuming any of this is anything more than a fanciful delusion, Miss Harlaown, don't you think the Headmaster would stop her."

"No." Fate said simply. "Shizuru-oneesama might, _might_, be able to save you from her. But if Nanoha doesn't want to save you, _I will be right behind her._ So I suggest you make sure we never meet again, Tomoe Marguerite."

Fate let her go, and Tomoe ran.

* * *

"Mashiro!? MASHIRO!" The Queen of Windbloom groaned and tried to slowly roll over and go back to sleep. Dreaming of Arika Yumemiya wasn't tops on her list of things to do while she was asleep, especially not an Arika who was screaming.

"Your Highness, please wake up..." Mashiro vaguely noted another voice and set of hands she wasn't familiar with. She tried to pull the blankets over her head. That plan was foiled when she was quickly yanked onto the floor.

"OW! Arika what are you doing?!" Now wide awake, Mashiro leaned in to start yelling at the Coral when she noticed the extremely worried look on the face of both her friend and the newcomer. "...Arika, what's going on?!"

"Nanoha said she needs you to stop the schooners from leaving the habor, right away!" Arika said. "There's someone the headmaster thought tried to have her beat up or something I was still kind of asleep when that happened but it doesn't matter anyway because she didn't do it well she sort of did she was tricked and now she's leaving the school and Nanoha has to stop her but she can't run across town in fifteen minutes I can't do that Fate maybe could be she has to stay close to Nanoha becau-" Mashiro put a finger to Nanoha's lips.

"Arika, breathe. It works." Mashiro grinned a bit. "Now, what did Nanoha want me to do?"

Erstin coughed. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry, but we're in a hurry. If you'll just please get on the phone and prevent the sand schooner from leaving the docks, we can explain everything at leisure. But right now if you don't do that a girl's going to lose her last chance at being an Otome unfairly."

Mashiro looked at the girl. "And you are?"

"Erstin Ho, Your Highness." The girl curtsied.

Mashiro thought for a second, then _grinned_. "Where did you say this schooner was headed?"

* * *

Nanoha was once again bounding along the streets of Windbloom. The sun illuminated her path, and it was starting to look like a beautiful day ahead. The early risers of the city were just beginning to open their shops to the public, the crowds a little thicker than she honestly expected. It wasn't enough to seriously slow her down yet, but it was only a matter of time before she'd have to resort to scenery-hopping, or even roof-jumping to get where she was going.

Fate pulled up right beside her. "Sorry about that, Nanoha."

"It's all right," Nanoha smiled back. "I just hope Mashiro comes through."

Fate nodded. "You should be in bed right now, you know."

"Nah, running's good for you," Nanoha stuck out her tongue.

Fate shook her head. "Not when you're as sick as you're supposed to be."

Nanoha rolled her eyes. "I feel fine. Great, even. I'll race ya."

"You'd lose," Fate pointed out. "Really, why don't you just let me do this one?"

"Wish that would work," Nanoha admitted. "But I don't think Miya will listen to you. Just a feeling."

Fate was about to reply when she spotted something up ahead. "Nanoha, is that man wearing an Artai uniform."

Nanoha nodded. "Looks like Major Wong came through on that help." The pair slowed down enough as they got close to him to hear what he had to say.

The soldier got right to the point. "The city's set up a traffic checkpoint two blocks ahead. Really snarled up foot traffic too. You could go through, but you'd waste time. Head left here, then turn right for five blocks."

"Thank you!" Fate called back as they turned the corner.

Nanoha added "And please give my regards to the Major!"

* * *

"SAKOMIZU! AOI! GET ME MY PHONE AND GET IN HERE!" Mashiro screamed. It seemed to Erstin the Queen was taking a perverse delight in this exercise. She looked down at the suitcase and the amount of clothing Mashiro had pointed out, practically the entire closet.

"It's a good thing we're not actually going anywhere," she said to Arika as she got started trying to make about five hundred pounds of clothing fit into two suitcases. Arika just shook her head a bit as she smiled.

Aoi came in first, holding the portable phone. "Your Highness, it's six in the morning..." She yawned. "Couldn't this have waited?"

"No it couldn't!" Mashiro grinned manically. "I'm done being Queen this week. Let's go on vacation! Call up the docks!"

Aoi's jaw slowly dropped to the floor, and as if she couldn't quite believe what she had just heard, she dialed the number on the phone. "I...I assume you want your private yacht prepared..."

Mashiro quickly snatched the phone away from Aoi's hands and, ignoring her, yelled into the receiver "Harbormaster! I want a spot on the ship to Lutesia." A pause. "Yes, the one that's leaving in ten minutes! Don't you know who this is?" Another pause, as Aoi gulped and held onto the other end of the phone as if it were a life preserver and she were drowning. She glanced over at Arika and very nearly wobbled as the girl grinned like a maniac and continued to help pack. "I am Queen Mashiro Blanc de Windbloom! And when I decide I want to go on vacation, we'll FIND the money! Hold that boat RIGHT NOW! Oh, yes, and get a customs team to the docks right now! I want that ship searched top to bottom for any contraband before it leaves!" Another pause "No, I will NOT hold! You know who is on the line, this line is secured by the secret service, and I will be on that ship!" Mashiro covered the mouthpiece to giggle a little, but then got right back to work. "Yes, I'm very sure I want to use the public ship! It's been awhile since I mingled with the commoners!"

Aoi leaned over as Arika decided to take pity and let her in on the joke. Aoi whispered first. "Is she joking, or has she gone completely bonkers?"

Arika grinned. "Oh, she's serious, and really she's not crazy..."

Sakomizu picked that moment to open the door. On seeing the scene in front of him, he decided the best course of action would be to lose conciousness. So he did.

Mashiro only paused for a moment to snicker, before she went back to talking into the phone. "Oh, and make sure there are fresh apples! They're the favorite of one of the Otome I'm bringing, and I won't have her go without them..." She paused and looked to Arika. "You do like apples, right?" Airka nodded a bit, blushing. Mashiro nodded and went back to the phone. "Yes, I know they're out of season! This city has a greenhouse!"

* * *

Nanoha and Fate jumped over the security station at the passenger terminal. The entire place was in an uproar, red "Delayed" signs flashing over all of the ferries as passengers started to mob the service desks and customs officials checked their equipment everywhere. Line after line of synthetic seats, which would normally have lounging people in them, were empty. Vendor stalls stood abandoned, with only attendants and their merchandise. Fate took a brief glance at the departures board before she spotted what she was looking for "Nanoha! The Lutesia ship's departing off dock 10!"

"Oh no." Nanoha turned and headed for the furthest dock from the terminal. The ship's whistle blew as the giant grinding treads groaned to life. Starting by inches, the massive machine began to pull out of its' harbor. "Fate, we have to hurry!"

"Nanoha!" Fate continued to run with the other girl. "We'll never make it in time! They've already pulled up the gangplank."

"Boost me up!" Nanoha said. "I'm going to jump it!"

Fate groaned, but tried to pull ahead as the schooner picked up speed. The pair turned the corner. Fate ran ahead, stopping at the end of the docks and bracing herself against the ground. She interlocked her hands and braced herself for Nanoha.

Which wasn't the same as saying she was fully prepared. With a strength born of necessity, fueled by ancient nanotechnology and a heart that simply would not give up, Nanoha used Fate as a stepping stone. Between the two of them, she was flung into the sky. One story, then two, then more. Nanoha spotted Miya standing at the rear of the ship, reading a letter. "MIYA! STOP!"

Miya looked up at her, and the despair written so clearly in her eyes changed to hope. "Nanoha!"

Higher and higher Nanoha flew. Four stories, then five. Then, her ascent began to slow. Fate watched, a part of her mind calculating the trajectories even as most of her wanted to scream in terror. _She's not going to make it!_ was the only thing Fate could think. Hastily, she reached for Bardiche.

Nanoha's own eyes widened as she came to the same realization. And she couldn't use magic, not even to fly, or she'd be dead anyway. Her only hope was to reach out for the handrail, however far away it seemed, so she tried to. She almost seemed to hang in the air for a moment, the railing barely an arm's length out of reach, but it might as well have been a football field for the difference mattered.

And then Miya's hands clamped onto her arm. Nanoha dropped until she was hanging against the side of the ship, Miya holding onto her. Nanoha looked up in surprise as she dangled there.

"....you told me to take your hand. Back on the survival course." Miya flushed. "I trusted you then...so now I guess I'm thankful you trusted me."

Nanoha smiled, and allowed herself to be pulled onto the ship. "We proved the handwriting on the note didn't belong to you. I think, if you come back now, you can stay at school Miya."

"...Th..thank you Nanoha." Miya hugged her. "It's more than I deserve. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for anything like that to happen to you. Or anyone...I'm so sorry."

Nanoha returned the hug. "Let's go back, Miya..."

* * *

"Oh, and call the petting zoo! I want them on board with this too!" Mashiro was running out of material. Really, she hadn't wanted to bring the petting zoo with her since she was five years old. She heard a clatter, then a click, as if the phone had been dropped, then hung up. "Hello! HELLO!? I know you can hear me!" Mashiro tried, just to be sure. Then, slowly, with great dignity, she put the reciever back on its' hook and looked to Arika again. "How was that?"

Arika gave her a silent thumbs-up.

"Your Majesty, what is the _meaning_ of this?" Sakomizu was hyperventilating, no doubt imagining Mashiro trying angrily to fit half the Palace Wing onto a crowded Sand Schooner. Aoi was staring, her eyes having widened so far in shock that they seemed to be trying to escape from her head. Arika and Erstin just grinned and started pulling the clothing back out of the suitcase to put away. Mashiro looked at the pair of adults, and then started to snicker, before bursting out in laughter. Doubling over, she fell back onto the bed, much to the puzzlement of everyone else.

"Oh, I needed that..." Mashiro managed to gasp out between giggles. "The looks on your faces....I'll call them back and appologize..." She sat up. "Do you think we bought enough time?"

Erstin pulled out a mechanical pocket watch. "Uhm...well, I think it would take Nanoha about forty-five minutes to run across town...you managed to hold them off for an extra twenty minutes....so that's cutting it close..."

"I'm sure Nanoha made it. Let's go down to the front gates for them!" Arika grinned and grabbed Erstin's wrist in a flash. A moment later Mashiro also found her hand caught in a vice.

"Arika! Slow down!" Mashiro cried out as she was being dragged faster than she could run. "I'm not a super-soldier!"

"Don't care, don't wanna!" Arika giggled and practically skipped until Mashiro yelped in pain. Then she stopped, let go of Mashiro and Erstin so fast they almost tripped, and caught Mashiro when she saw the girl off balance. For a moment they stood like that, then Arika blushed and let her go. "Oh...I'm sorry, are you hurt?"

Mashiro almost yelled at the ditz, but she just shook her head. "I'm...I'm fine, but let's just walk normally, okay?"

"Whew. Okay, let's go Mashiro." Arika smiled, relieved.

Estin giggled softly, so suddenly the other two were startled. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking that you two make a very cute couple."

Both of the younger girls twirled, facing back to back, stubborn pouts on their faces. "We are not a couple. We don't even like each other." Then they paused, and, as one, said "Stop that! No, you stop!"

Erstin just laughed softly and pulled them out towards the gate.

* * *

Natsuki just shook her head as she heard arguing coming from the path approaching the Palace Wing as she stood at the front gates. Sure enough, Arika and Mashiro were coming over the rise, arguing and not watching where they were going. Aoi and Sakomizu were right behind them, with Erstin trailing respectfully. Nina came from the dormitory wing at about the same time, a large smile on her face. Natsuki looked at her. "I take it they made it, then?" she asked.

"They did," Nina's smile was quickly schooled into her usual serious expression. "They should be back any time."

"There they are now!" Arika called and pointed.

It was like a scene out of some cheesy movie, almost. Nanoha was in the middle. Judging by the way she was walking, she was starting to have a difficult time staying standing. To her left, Fate was watching with grave concern...but not enough to stop her from keeping a constant eye on the surrounding area. Finally, Miya, dressed in a simple brown dress, was on Nanoha's right, supporting the other girl as much as she was being supported by her, but it was mostly emotional stress rather than anything physically wrong.

"Hurry inside, quickly." Natsuki hissed out. The other girls hastened to obey, recognizing when Natsuki was serious. Once they were through the gates, and panting heavily in the case of Nanoha, Natsuki shut them, then took out an ornate key and locked the path shut. "All right...as of now, Garderobe is locked down. No one leaves, and except with prior approval, no one enters. I'll decide what else needs to be done today."

"EHHHHHHH!" Nanoha jumped. "But...but...what about my part-time job? What about Arika's, doesn't she need the money just to attend?"

Arika blinked. "Oh, right! I forgot...we were fired yesterday."

Nanoha blinked and swayed on her feet. "Oh no...just what I need."

"...actually, they paid us for another whole year of work." Arika said. "I just kind of forgot. Your share's in my room."

Nanoha nearly faceplanted. "Arika...only you could _forget_ that much money in your room..."

Natsuki coughed. "Right...which means I don't have any reason to keep the gates open. Your Majesty, will you see me later? We'll work out arrangements for your advisors..."

Mashiro nodded. "I agree. After what almost happened to the wi...Nanoha,"

"Nyahahaha...am I really that bad?" Nanoha asked.

"Sorry." Mashiro said the word neutrally, almost like she was trying it out, but she didn't bite down on it like she might have a few weeks before. "That was...rude...of me and I won't do it anymore."

Nanoha grinned. "Oh, I've been called worse. Don't worry about it."

Fate shook her head. "Headmaster, I'm sorry, but I think Nanoha needs to get to bed. Can she be excused from classes for today?"

"I'm _fine_ Fate," Nanoha complained.

Fate shook her head. "When you can stand without leaning on Miya, I might even believe you if you say it like that."

Natsuki sighed. "Very well. Miss Chocolat, your uniform has been laid out in your room. I expect you in classes on time. And both you will be in my office at lunchtime tomorrow to discuss your punishment. The rest of you, get your breakfast and get to class."

Arika jumped. "OH! I have to go talk to Irina! See you guys later!" And she ran off, kicking up dust clouds as she went. Nina watched this, then smiled once Erstin's back was turned.

* * *

Sergei finally allowed himself the luxury of that last drink, pouring himself a small glass over ice and glancing out the window. Just then, a knock came at the door. "Enter."

A soldier walked in. "Sir. Takamachi and Harlaown are back in the school. It looks like they retrieved a girl from the docks."

"Good. Now, I've been awake all night, so I think I'm going to take the day off." Sergei dismissed the man with a wave, then frowned when he didn't budge. "Something else?"

The soldier coughed. "Sir, I don't mean to be rude or pry into things above my clearance, but this whole exercise seemed...well, a little silly. What if Schwarz attacked while we were busy playing tour guide?"

"Saying the old Fox can't handle himself anymore?" Sergei laughed. "Well, to answer your real question, the Duke's told me that he wants to recruit those girls. Takamachi asked me for a favor, so it seemed like a good idea. Besides, it was an excellent impromptu test of our intelligence capabilities, and it sounds like you boys passed. So, good work." He considered for a second. "Oh, and bring me one of the high-security diplomatic pouches. The ones that self-destruct."

The soldier raised his eyebrow again. "Sir, we only _have_ one high-security pouch."

"And I want it." Sergei pointed out. "Dismiessed, soldier."

"Yes sir."

Sergei waited for him to leave, then took out a pen.

_Archduke,_

_As directed, I have been supporting the Angels in their efforts. Their continued good nature is moderate cause for concern, as even in the face of the most inhuman of abuses they remain dedicated to their ideals. I would strongly suggest taking this into account in all future dealings if you intend to persue this matter. They will not be intimidated, nor will they tolerate any actions taken too far outside of their world-view._

_The Heir is also doing well at school. She seems to have taken to things quite well by now, and her odds of outright failure are remote. She might be more prone to manipulation than the Angels, but not certain yet._

_As to the matter of the Queen, I regret to inform you that all leads have dried up. Will begin again._

Sergei paused and looked at the last line. "...you know, if you send that you'll be committing treason," he said to himself, but then he thought about what the other letter had said.

_The Black Guard are getting more and more desperate. If we can't produce a royal they will accept, things could get nasty. If you find her, please use any means necessary to secure her willing cooperation. Seduce her if you have to, but we can't let her get away._

Shaking his head, Sergei signed the letter and waited for the pouch to arrive. And enjoyed his drink.

* * *

True to her word, Natsuki had maintained the lockdown. Nanoha had tried looking for a way out, but Secret Service guards had been posted. And not just at the gate itself, oh no. Every ten meters along the outer walls, with assault rifles.

It might have been necessary in a school where even the life-long gearhead could manage a four meter standing jump without resorting to magical powers, but it was annoying. How was she supposed to take Fate out anywhere like this?

Nanoha sighed into her book.

Not that anyone knew that, but surely Nina would know better than to tempt her.

The library was practically stuffed full today. Nina had told her to be here, but it was neutral ground. The penalties for violating neutral ground would be severe. She glanced around. Arika was with most of the usual study group, although Nina wasn't with them right now. Other girls wandered around the library. She had Chie and Nao stationed outside the door, but really, everything was normal.

Nina put a hand on her shoulder. "Thinking about something?"

Nanoha shook her head. "I was just trying to figure out how I was going to get any privacy with Fate now that the school has been locked down..."

Nina smirked. "Finally figured it out, huh? I'd better tell Irina."

"...tell Irina what?" Nanoha narrowed her eyes.

"That the betting pool just ended."

Nanoha heard what Nina said, and slammed her head against the table. "...just how many people were in this pool, huh?"

Nina hmmmd. "Must be about three quarters of the school. Personally, I don't have any stake in it. It was none of my business."

"And now it is?" Nanoha said. It was slightly muffled, since she hadn't picked up her head.

"Well, it is if your mind isn't going to be on the conclusion to this game..." Nina said. "Look, if you promise to let me take care of things, will you forget I said anything about the pool?"

"...all right." Nanoha looked up at her. "What do you need me to do?"

Nina smiled mysteriously. "Just get those fancy dresses you got on for Friday night and bring Fate out to the central garden. We'll call this...my extra credit project."

"...okay." Nanoha shook her head. "Now, why am I here?"

"Well, Ersty's about to come in with a message for Arika...ah, there she is." Nina kept her voice low, even as Erstin crossed the library with purpose. "Arika gave away the Queen by accident the other day when you came back half-dead. Before you ask, no, I didn't fake that or ask for any favors. Mashiro's been spending every moment she can spare with Arika lately. I think she's lonelier than she wants to admit. And, well, you know Arika. They claim they hate each other, but..." At that moment, Arika jumped up with a broad smile on her face, turned and whispered something to Irina. A moment later, she was bounding out.

Nanoha hmmed. "I see. Well, so far you're doing all right, but she's still in the library. How are you going to get around that?"

Miya suddenly came up to the desk and sat across from Nanoha, as if they'd rehearsed this speech. "I was on lunch serving duty today. I slipped a little time-delayed laxative into Irina's food. I didn't do it _in_ the library...."

Nanoha groaned. "Guys...poisoning wasn't supposed to be available for two more games."

"...wait, you _were going to let us poison each other_?" Nina stared incredulously at Nanoha, barely able to keep her voice down.

"Nyahahaha...not for real. You'll see how it works later." Nanoha had the good grace to look sheepish. But at that moment, Irina gulped and stood up, rushing out of the library. Two of the Nihon team followed her at their best speed, but looking puzzled.

Nina stood up. "If you'll excuse me, that's our cue." Nanoha nodded wordlessly and followed the girl. She was amazed when all six remaining members of Italy fell in behind her. She stood back and watched them all take up positions around the bathroom door. They waited...first five, then ten minutes. Finally, Irina opened the door and dropped her book, eyes widening in surprise.

Nina smiled. "Irina Woods, I challenge you. Materialize."

Irina quickly looked around, then saw Nanoha and smiled sadly. "I surrender."

Nanoha paused for a moment. "All right. That's allowed, but can I ask why?"

Irina nodded to the back wall. "There's one way out of this bathroom, through them. If I surrender, in the real world, they might just let me, or at least the others, live. It would be a bad position to be in, but it's better than dead."

Nanoha nodded and smiled. "All right. Debriefing will be tomorrow at two hours past noon. I'll say who I want there."

* * *

And indeed they were called. Tomoe was missing, having apparently mysteriously fled the school during the events of the previous days. In fact, there were so many people involved that Nanoha had been forced to take over the school's lecture hall rather than hold it in a classroom.

"I'll begin," Nanoha said. "With what everybody wants to hear, the grades. Team Italy, as the winners you receive five out of five points. Team Nihon, your early strategy was simple, but it worked for almost half the duration. It might have worked longer, except some key facts were accidentally allowed to slip to the other team. Four points. That's out of ten between the team and individual grades. The individual grades for most of you will be four out of five, as your performances in battle were actually adequate. The exceptions, I want to talk about right now. This isn't meant to single anyone out, as any and all of you could have made these mistakes or come up with these ideas. But you need to learn from this now, not later.

"Since she _isn't_ here I suppose I'll begin with Tomoe Marguerite. I know by now most of you have heard rumors that I was involved in her dismissal. This is true, but she was still given this assignment, and I have been told to complete her score. And I there are things we need to go over anyway. I'm trying to remain objective about this, but I suppose I might be biased. It doesn't really matter. Tomoe's score is...zero points."

"HEY!" Yayoi called out. "That's not fair!"

Nanoha shook her head. "She nearly led Team Italy into a disastrous loss for the offense. Her strategy was brazen, not even considered in the slightest, and executed sloppily. Even if it had worked, she would have gotten, at best, one point for sheer dumb luck. And in the future, you will be expected to catch your classmates out at really dumb plans. Don't charge in blindly. Think, then act. Don't act, then think."

Nanoha took a deep breath. "The next is Irina Woods....five points go to her. She willingly admitted weakness, and she led your team with remarkable skill. I'll expect improvement, both from you and everyone Irina, but it's an excellent start.

"Now...Arika Yumemiya...three points. You left your captain and Queen to go off and hang out with a friend. This led directly to your team's loss. Your exceptional performance in the opening play of the exercise offsets some of the penalty I'm assessing, but still." Nanoha looked up at this point. "Remember, during the wargame you are on-call _at all times_. While I don't expect you to give up your ordinary lives, if a strong performer like Arika is burning out or needs a break, it is your responsibility to make sure she's covered in the case that she needs to take a time out. And if you ARE that strong performer, it's your job to make sure your back is covered.

"Miya Chocolat, Five points. From what I understand, she tried to stop Tomoe's little recreation of Waterloo..." at this, Nanoha paused and gulped. "Uh, never mind. The point is, she could have been a little more forceful, but she did show she noticed a problem and attempted to stop it.

"Finally..." Nanoha smiled. "Nina Wong. After Tomoe's little disaster, you pulled your team back, and went into observation mode. You used every resource available to you and arranged a situation where you took the objective with no further casualties. Six points. Since you can't get better than a 'ten out of ten' on the grade, instead you'll be able to act as captain for your team on one day, overriding the captains commands."

"Now, we'll meet back here in a week to begin the next game." Nanoha smiled. "Give it your best, and dismissed."

After a long day of classes, Fate had had to hit the bathing room. It wasn't just the classwork, the heat of the day had been murder. "Never cool in Windbloom," she muttered to herself. When she got up to the room she was greeted with an odd sight. Nanoha wasn't present, but she did notice something else. Laid out on her bed were all the gifts she had gotten on her birthday from the mysterious benefactor. The cheongasm, jewelry, everything. She frowned and looked over her shoulder. The hallways were clear, now that the yard wasn't a potential warzone people were enjoying the last of the day.

She frowned, but couldn't see a note or anything. Lacking any better ideas on what to do, she decided to change. "Probably a prank or something." Still...it couldn't hurt to try the ensemble on. The undergarments were first, and she noted the fit had to be drawn from her school files with a small frown. The chenogasm was next. When she went to pick it up she tripped and almost fell over, bracing herself against the side of the bed with the garment. When she righted herself, she was amazed to note that it was still in exactly the same shape, as if the stretching had never happened at all. Once she pulled it on, she glanced in the mirror. While the outfit was a bit clingy, it seemed to feel like wearing almost nothing at all.

"...what is this made of?" Fate wondered out loud. It felt like silk, but far stronger still. She wasn't sure, but she would bet a tight weave of the material would easily stop bullets in a normal cloth weight. It was amazing. She barely paid attention to the gold-colored embroidery, a dragon running up one side. Next her attention turned to the accompanying jewelry. While it was all colored the same gold as her outfit, when she lifted them she noticed they were _much_ lighter than she would have expected. She used the provided hairpin to put her hair up tightly into a ponytail, then slipped on several bangles. The slippers were amazingly comfortable, sized exactly to her feet. When she looked in the mirror, her jaw dropped as the whole effect hit her all at once. "Oh...wow."

As if on cue, or she were listening at the door, Nanoha stepped through. Fate's jaw dropped. Nanoha was wearing a pink, floor-length dress that almost seemed to sparkle in the faint light. Her hair was held back by a simple tiara, her face made up just so. As she moved, Fate could see faint symbols that she recognized as the symbols of the Twelve Kings flicker in the fabric, an effect that it seemed had to be an illusion. She blinked a few times, but the patterns remained, flickering in and out of existence as Nanoha moved.

Fate recognized some other symbols as well. The twelve gemstones commonly associated with the thrones were placed in circles around a brilliant blue sapphire, both in the tiara and on her single bracelet. A belt, with the same sapphire, seemed to largely serve an ornamental purpose. Fate frowned a bit as she tried to reason out why Nanoha would have a dress like that.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha's soft voice broke Fate's concentration. "Would you like to...go out tonight?" Nanoha flushed slightly, her eyes shining in the fading light.

Fate nodded slowly. "I...are you..."

"...I don't know," the girl admitted honestly. "I needed someone to tell me how you feel, and maybe I need some time to sort out my feelings...but I think, I'd like to try it."

Fate nodded. "I....I wish this day had come a long time ago...but where will we go? The front gate's locked."

Nanoha smiled. "That, I have arranged. Come with me."

Fate followed as Nanoha led her through the familiar halls. Her first hint anything was changed was the soft glow rising over the hedges. "Nano-"

"Hush." Nanoha smiled as she gently pulled Fate to the entrance, then she stopped herself. Soft violin music played in the diffuse glow of a number of lamps hidden among the bushes. The flowers, always beautiful, seemed to have just been tended, releasing a wonderful bouquet of scents into the air and creating a rainbow. Even the grass underfoot seemed somehow softer than usual. Finally, at the center of the garden, outside the gazebo, a large table with tablecloth had been set up for two with the meal already set out. As if triggered by their arrival, soft music began to play from the background.

Fate smiled. "Nanoha, it's wonderful..."

"Let's go, Fate." Nanoha took Fate into the garden.

_End of Chapter 9_


	10. Chapter 10: Shining Days

Chapter 10: Shining Days

The Ascension of an Otome is considered by most to be the most important day of her life. The day when she sheds the mantle of Pearl (or, rarely, Coral) and takes on an individual title for herself. The day when her name becomes etched on the world stage as a Meister. The day when her life could be said to have begun, or ended, by declaring her open devotion to a Master.

It was also an excuse for a huge party among the elite of the city. Diplomats, nobles from the host nation, the rich and elite of Windbloom itself, and really anybody who could spare the time for the trip was coming, and they expected the finest in both pageantry and partying when they got there. Garderobe might not be able to provide everything everyone wanted, but they promised to try within the bounds of common decency. Of course, with so many important people in one place, it was also a powder keg. Alliances and enmities had to be carefully managed, time arranged for all the Meisters present to go off on their own and socialize, and distances maintained between certain factions. Except it couldn't be too much distance, because some of those rivalries were also traditional. It simply wouldn't be an Ascension if Lutesia Romulus and Lutesia Remus didn't get into a shouting match, for instance.

Really, it was like planning a wedding between a Hatfield and a McCoy, when someone given the patriarchs of both families a nuclear weapon.

When Nanoha had been assigned managing the whole affair as a detention, she hadn't seen why it would qualify as a punishment. Now she was wishing she was polishing the Shinso's Tomb again with Miya.

It was the night before the ceremony, almost one week into the ban on any further magic. With Tomoe gone and enough guards to keep the school safe from anything short of a frontal assault, surrounded by people who would adamantly defend her, Nanoha felt safe, but she didn't feel at all well either. There were about two hundred people to feed, and Nanoha had been told to expect party crashers. Of both the welcome sort and the sort that would need to be expelled with excessive amounts of violence, although the latter had only been implied.

So it was little wonder she was getting a little snappy.

"NO! Arika, I said two hundred pounds, not twenty! You three! Quit chattering and get back to chopping those vegetables! We need to have it all done by midnight so they can marinate in time for the reception! Fate! Check the place-settings again! You can't chop fast enough to get it done in time yet, let Nina handle that! And where the hell is that coffee?!"

The Garderobe kitchens were once again in pandemonium, but this time it was a little more of a controlled chaos than had reigned at the beginning of the year. There was a job for everyone to do, everyone was doing theirs. But even under the best circumstances, a kitchen preparing for a large party was a bit of a controlled tornado of activity.

Not that this was doing anything for Nanoha's temper. "Oh for...WHO stole the champaigne bottle? I know there were seventy here at last check, and now there's only sixty-nine! If I find out it was anyone here, there won't be enough of you _left_ for Miss Maria to punish!" Nanoha was joking, mostly, but she couldn't deny that she was nearing the limits of her paitence.

At that moment, she felt a rose petal brush up against her cheek. "Chie...sorry." She said without even bothering to look. "It's just...this is supposed to be the biggest day in Akane's life. It's sad too, but I don't want to screw this up."

Chie chuckled. "Don't worry so much about that. Oh, have a message from the Queen for-"

"Oh for..I already told her I can't spare Arika right now. Or anyone else." Nanoha groaned out.

Chie smirked. "I think the new Pearl Two can handle things in here for a few minutes while you head out into the dining room. Something about some records she wanted you to look at."

Nanoha sighed. "Thanks Chie."

"No problem." Chie waved her off. "You need a break."

Nanoha smiled and entered the dining room. Mentally she went over the seating arrangements again as she walked to where Mashiro had put some folders on a table. She took a seat and glanced at them. "Sorry to keep you waiting. It's a mess in there."

"Hmph, you should be." Mashiro pouted as she spoke.

Nanoha casually flicked the other girl's nose. "Be nice."

"Right." Mashiro shook her head. "I am sorry..."

"It's okay." Nanoha smiled. "Something specific in mind this time?"

"It's these expense records for the new palace." Mashiro said. "I finally managed to track down the original accountant and got him to summarize things so we don't have to spend weeks going over every line, but it still doesn't make any sense."

Nanoha frowned as she read. "Salary, power, equipment maintenence, everything checks. Not down to the cent, you're a little under on all categories, but it's not a big deal..."

"Until we get to the building materials," Mashiro confirmed. "It's like they bought up the entire exotics market or something."

Nanoha frowned. "Can I see the design? You can't possibly need that many exotics, but I do remember that we got an awful lot of them."

Mashiro pulled out a simple drawing. "This is all I've got. I hired an achitect to do real blueprints, and he came back with something, but I never looked over the final plans..."

Nanoha smiled. "Well, it's very pretty." It was. The new palace wasn't a thing like the quasi-medieval design of the original. Instead it bore a resemblence to a small skyscraper, about twenty stories tall. It would need a much smaller plot of land than the original, and Mashiro had filled in the base with flowers, implying a vast garden. The building's windows, and the palace would be mostly window, were a variety of colors that would no doubt sparkle in the sun. And the top had a giant, golden flower mounted on the roof. "I think it's beautiful, Mashiro. Especially the flower on top."

"It's a sun," Mashiro deadpanned.

"Nyahahaha..." Nanoha scratched the back of her head characteristically. "But where's the architect?"

"....dead." Mashiro said. "They found him the day after I said I wanted to talk to him."

Nanoha gulped. "...this has gone a lot farther than some questionable budget expenditures."

"No kidding," Mashiro deadpanned. "What was the first clue?" She sighed. "I'm sorry, Nanoha, I know I shouldn't take this out on you."

"Right, you shouldn't." Chie said, popping up right behind Mashiro. Both girls, having been too wrapped up in their conversation, jumped. "You know, can I make a suggestion?"

"Right now, we'll take all the help we can get," Nanoha pointed out.

Chie smirked. "Yeah, that's about what I was gonna say. I'll get Aoi to set up a room in the Palace Wing. And I've been checking out some surveilance methods, so I think I can keep it secure. Anybody else you want?"

Nanoha nodded. "Fate, definitely. We'd better bring Arika in too, this is dangerous work and we might need her skills. Nina and Erstin will have to be in on it too, because Arika can't keep a secret too well. Miya's got a room to herself these days too, and I think Irina's science skills might come in handy."

"Got yourself a real dream team with the Corals, don't you?" Chie smirked. "I think I'll bring Nao to the first meeting too. She's got her ear to the ground in the city, and with Miya's gang contacts pretty much all in prison I think we're gonna need that."

"Wait, you're coming?" Nanoha blinked, clearly surprised. "But aren't you promised to Aires?"

"Yeah, well, unlike Nao, I actually care about this world." Chie shrugged. "Windbloom in chaos is bad for everyone."

Mashiro smiled, very relieved. "The more, the better. My cabinet's worthless, or hostile, I can't tell which anymore." She waved as Chie took in a breath. "My fault, I know, but it's going to be months before I can get rid of them and look for politicians who'll actually care about their jobs over lining their own pockets."

"Maybe not even then." Nanoha sighed. "I hate to suggest anything, but I'm not too sure about Sakomizu."

"Wait, what?" Mashiro almost screeched.

Chie glanced around. "Save it, you two. We shouldn't talk about things like that out in the open. Day after tomorrow. There's a supply closet in the palace wing. I think I can empty it out enough to get a table for all the people who'll be coming in there."

"All right. I'll bring along some drinks, this sounds like it could take awhile." Nanoha said. There was a loud clatter from the kitchens. "...I'd better get back to work before they manage to ruin the cake."

* * *

The ceremony was everything any Otome-to-be could dream of. The Shinso's Tomb, the traditional place for all such Ascensions, had the skylights opened. It was a beautiful, clear day, the light all focusing on the dais at the center of the hall while leaving the rest of the room bright enough to make out all the people present.

And it was a _lot_ of people. Nanoha hadn't always been paying the best attention to these things, since in theory in a year she wouldn't care much beyond her personal friends anymore. But she recognized representatives from all the Twelve Kingdoms, more from many minor nations, and Nagi dai Artai had made it in person, sitting next to Sergei. She glanced around. "Oh, I'm so nervous..." She was wearing her uniform, and had a bouquet of white flowers along with Erstin. Akane had changed from the Pearl uniform to the Pure Heart Malachite, the title she was going to adopt.

"_You're_ nervous?" Akane laughed. "Oh, that makes me feel so much better."

Nanoha stuck out her tongue. "Well, I was in charge of all the arrangements today...I can't wait for everybody to go home..."

Akane chuckled again. "You're trying to cheer me up, aren't you?"

"Is it working?" Nanoha asked sheepishly.

"Shh, it's starting." Erstin whispered, perhaps a little harshly. Quickly, Nanoha and Akane took their places. With one foot in front of the other, they marched in cadence to where the King of Florince was standing on the dais, waiting. Nanoha bit her lip as Akane stepped in front of her, then took to one knee. Miss Maria stepped up into the light.

"Akane Soir," the matronly woman intoned. "Do you accept that the time has come to give your life in service to another?"

"...I do." Akane replied in the ritual words, after hesitation and with no real feeling behind them.

Miss Maria raised an eyebrow. "Then, if you truly do, place this ring on your Master's hand."

The king held out his hand expectantly. Meanwhile, some of the more knowledgable in the audience muttered. That phrasing hadn't been heard in the chamber for twenty years. Technically, it meant Akane still had a chance to back out. If the ring was never placed...

"I'll take good care of you, Akane." Nanoha shuddered, hearing a hint of what the men who had attacked her a week earlier had in their voices. Not quite that bad, but it was chilling. _He doesn't want a servant...he wants a slave,_ she thought to herself, but didn't say. She couldn't speak, not now. She racked her brain desperately, but she knew the truth of it - she lacked any standing. If she tried to speak, the guards in the room would have every right to shut her up. Akane slowly reached out and took the king's hand...

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The doors to the Tomb slammed open. Kazuya Krau-zeku, Prince of Cartair, stood in the doorway, framed by light. "Akane! I just wanted to say that...I love you!"

The whole room froze, looking first at Kazuya, then Akane, then the King of Florince expectantly. For several moments, nobody dared move. The Pure Heart Malachite was still in Akane's hands...

Akane slowly turned away from the door. "I...I'm sorry Your Majesty...but I'm afraid I can't become your Otome!" She turned and ran for the door, eyes sparkling. Nanoha smiled...then stared in horror as she saw a man wearing a Florince uniform stand up, his hand going to the sidearm at his waist. He would be right in Akane's path. She turned and looked for something to throw...only to see Sergei smirk and wink at her. A moment later his foot was in the aisle, just out of the soldier's view, and the man went down easily. Akane ran right past him and into the mid-day sun.

* * *

Nanoha watched the reception after the ceremony with a mixture of amazement, disgust, and wonder that people would still be interested in the party after the event it was supposed to be celebrating had disintegrated into a diplomatic incident right in front of them. Briefly wondering if she really should, she decided that, just this once, it would probably be all right and grabbed a drink from a passing tray. Sergei walked up to her.

"Thanks," Nanoha smiled at him and sipped her champaigne. "I should have had everyone searched."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up kiddo." Sergei ruffled her hair. "Wouldn't have worked. Half of them would have complained. You did good enough just spotting it."

"Yeah, about that..." Nanoha glanced at him sidelong. "Why didn't you let me take care of it?"

Sergei chuckled. "Me, let a poor, overworked, sick girl do a soldier's job? I still have my pride."

Natsuki frowned as she approached the pair. Nanoha gulped as she realized just what was being frowned at, but it was far too late to hide the glass. "I do hope that's the only drink you've had, Miss Takamachi." Nanoha slowly nodded. "...I suppose that's all right then." Natsuki said after a moment to mentally shake her head. "You're supposedly the hostess for the reception in Shizuru's absence, so you should be seen to be enjoying yourself. But switch to the grape juice after that." Nanoha nodded. "And for right now, come with me, I need to show you something....in private, Major?"

Sergei shrugged. "Should be seeing my daughter, anyway. Later."

Natsuki slowly led Nanoha away and back into the Shinso's tomb. "Nanoha..." She said slowly. "...you know what's beneath this place, don't you?"

"...the Archives, and the honored resting place of the various Otome who died in the wars of the past." Nanoha replied, wondering where this was going.

"Right." Natsuki pulled out the key she had seen before and fitted it into the door. "I'd like you to try to open this path."

Nanoha bit her lip. "Headmaster, I really don't think..."

"Nanoha...just...try." Natsuki held out her hand to take the champagne. Nanoha handed the drink over, then knelt down next to the door.

"Well, let's see..." She started running her fingers along the patterns on the door, looking for whatever mechanism Arika bumped the last time. But before she could find anything, the door reacted and slowly pulled back with a groan of protest.

Natsuki sighed. "I was afraid of that." Nanoha stared at her levelly. "The list of people who are qualified to open this door on their own is actually fairly small. The Columns can do it at will, of course. Any member of Garderobe's faculty has the same power. You don't count on that score, so don't ask please." Natsuki took a deep breath. "Sometimes a descendant of one of the original Twelve Kings has the knack, but those families are all accounted for to the best of our knowledge. The Free Realms' line should be completely dead. But, just in case, I should ask you...do you have any unusual birthmarks or 'tattoos' somewhere on your body? Like a dot encircled by a ring?"

"No....." Nanoha considered edging away from the obviously crazy Headmaster.

Natsuki nodded. "There are two other families that can do this, and they're fairly consistent. First, there's the descendants of the Guardian, a powerful knight who supposedly protected the Twelve Kings on their journey from the Old World. That's probably Arika's family." She took a deep breath. "Since you don't seem to be related to her, that leaves the last. The true Queen of Windbloom."

Nanoha stared at Natsuki for several long seconds, and then she burst into giggles. Natsuki held her head. "I wish I knew why you two keep having that reaction..."

"Headmaster, please...it's just hilarious." Nanoha kept on giggling. "I mean, geez, my parents run a bakery."

"...a bakery in a vacant lot?" Natsuki tried bluntly.

Nanoha choked. "H..how long did you?"

"Pretty much since the second semester started." Natsuki was amused beyond what might be termed reasonable. Well, normally, it was getting pretty rare to catch the Twin Terrors at all off guard and she was enjoying being back in charge of the conversation for once. "Fate's home address is a textile mill, and no one in Sinueiju outside of your sponsors has ever heard of you."

Nanoha gulped. "...so if you knew..."

"Shizuru," Natsuki explained. "Early on she thought you were harmless. It's not unusual for sponsors to try all sorts of things to get candidates onto the list who shouldn't be. It _is_ unusual for them to succeed. So, what happened there? Flunk out of the official testing? Is Nanoha even your real name?"

"YES!" Nanoha shouted, a little louder than she'd intended. "Look, Headmaster, I really am sorry about all the deception, but..."

"Riiight...." Natsuki took Nanoha's champagne and drank it all down in one gulp. "Anyway, you can see where I'm coming from with this. I still don't know who sent you...and right now, I don't care. The important thing is that they lied to you. Nanoha...you are the real Mashiro Blanc de Windbloom. There's simply no other explanation."

Nanoha shook her head. "All right...let's say I believe you...and just for the record, I don't. What do we do now?"

"That depends on you." Natsuki sighed. "I wish Shizuru were here right now, but this can't wait any more. The way I see it, you only have two real choices. One, you can try to take the throne. Two, you can try to forget about this conversation. Of course, since you're the real Queen you can use most of the Old Technology essentially at will. That means a lot of people aren't just going to let you walk away from the throne..."

"...Headmaster, please, be sensible." Nanoha shook her head.

"I am, Nanoha." Natsuki shook her head. "I know you don't want to rule over this city...hell, who _would_? But it's yours by right, by tradition, and most importantly by the fact that if you decide to use all the power at your disposal no one is going to argue the point."

Nanoha choked again. "Headmaster!"

"I'm just saying..." Natsuki said. "It's your decision, pretty much completely. Now that I've told you this, there is basically nothing stopping you from reviving the Old Technology and conquering the world with it."

"STOP!" Nanoha covered her ears. "Please! You're talking about ruling a world!"

"Exactly! Nanoha, you have to understand what's at stake. People are going to want you to use this for just that!" Natsuki grabbed her by the shoulders, the champagne glass falling to the floor and shattering. "I'm sorry. If there was any other way around it..."

"...we don't tell anyone, not even Fate, not even Shizuru." Nanoha said.

Natsuki shook her head. "Even if we try to keep it a secret, it will get out...if I figured it out, so will the others. But...for now, if that's what you want to do..."

"It is, Headmaster." Nanoha said. "I'll figure something else out when that happens. One step at a time."

* * *

Sergei moved easily through the crowd, noting idly the various politicking going on. In a way, it was all pathetic. The people in this room, all supposedly close to the most powerful people on the planet, and they couldn't grasp the simple truth that it was the girls in Pearl and Coral who might wield the true power. Sure, in theory that power was leashed to them, but if everything went as planned.

He turned his trained eye to the girls. He knew what qualities the others were looking for, of course, and he saw that in droves. Grace, style, charm, wit....everything Garderobe wanted people to see. But, in the Pearls, for the most part, that's all there was. There were exceptions. One bound for Aires in particular was a little bit of a worry, and Nao was a fighter in every respect.

The Corals were another matter. Even the most refined of them moved in a way that showed a level of awareness he usually only found in true combat veterans. They were graceful, yes, but it was the grace of a great cat waiting to strike. There was something missing, yet, but they were beginning to become true soldiers.

It wasn't a change he especially welcomed. He didn't like the idea of training girls this age to be like that. Much like the girls in front of him now. He quickly let the mask he used when dealing with the students metaphorically slip back into place.

"Hey, Nina," He smiled at his daughter, who seemed to practically beam back at him as always. "Fate, Antsy..." He greeted her two friends as well, then did a double-take. Arika had one of the champagne glasses in her hand as well, and her eyes had a distant, unfocused look to them. "...how many has Antsy had?"

Arika giggled. "Hi Major...uhh...to answer your question..." she slurred. "Uhhh..one...and one...and one...so...uhh...one!"

Sergei glanced at the other two girls. Nina was silently holding the bridge of her nose while Fate just gave in to the urge and face-palmed completely. Fate spoke first. "Worst part is, she's completely right. That's the first one she's had."

"That's not fair!" Arika half-shouted. "Even if it is completely true!"

Sergei shook his head. "Geez, Antsy, making a fool of yourself again. You'll never be a Meister at this rate."

"Just shows what you know!" Arika grinned. "Mashiro said she'd make me her Meister!"

Fate blinked. "Wow, she actually said that..."

"Yepyepyep!" Arika giggled. "'course she was sleepin' on her desk at the time."

Fate sighed. "Okay, you. One international incident is enough for one day..." She started pulling Arika gently towards the door, a move that lasted all of about ten seconds before Arika saw the dessert tray and started pulling Fate in that direction.

Nina shook her head. "I'm sorry about them, Father."

"Oh, it's all right. It's a party, Nina, let them enjoy themselves." Sergei grinned.

"....I don't think Fate's enjoying that," Nina commented as Fate was dragged from one end of the buffet to the other by Arika. "I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me. I'd better help her out."

"Right, right. We'll speak later." Sergei sent her off with a small gesture.

Nina nodded, almost walked off, then turned back... "Father, you're looking exhausted. Get some sleep tonight, all right?"

* * *

Later that night, much later, Nanoha staggered into her room. Once again Fate was waiting up on her, but smiling. "Sorry. I would have helped downstairs, but the Headmaster insisted it was part of your punishment."

"Yeah, no kidding." Nanoha sat down hard on the lower bunk. "That was almost nothing like the restaurant...and the way the Cartair and Florince delgations were looking at each other...I swear, if I hadn't insisted on taking the weapons away when we moved to the reception..." Nanoha laid back on the bed, closing her eyes. "Good night Fate..."

Fate blinked. "But...that's my bunk..."

Nanoha, however, had already gone completely to sleep. Sighing, Fate climbed up into Nanoha's bunk to sleep soon after.

* * *

Much later that night, Natsuki had returned to her office to get some work done when her phone rang. Knowing it could only be one person she picked it up. "Shizuru, good, you made it. Please tell me you've got some good news. Akane's ascension ceremony was a disaster. I'll tell you everything when you get ba..." Natsuki just about dropped her tea when she realized Shizuru was actually out of breath.

On the other end of the line, Shizuru finally collected herself. "There's been an attack. Along the Romulus-Remus border. No one knows who started it...it should have just been between their border patrols, but somehow, their Otome got involved."

"WHAT?!" Natsuki groaned. "Shizuru, find out what you can, then get back here pronto. I'll need you on damage control here as soon as possible."

* * *

Nanoha was awoken in the morning by a very loud *WHUMP* sound. She looked over the edge of the bed, confused as to why she was still in her uniform.

"...Fate-chan, what are you doing on the floor?"

* * *

It didn't take long for the rumor to spread. No one could ever say for sure who had started it, but by the second period the Coral class was in a state of shock. Everyone knew it had been almost fifty years since the last conflict between two country's Otome. Assuming you didn't count the incident where Haruka Armitage had slapped one of her oneesama so hard the poor woman had needed stitches, which no one really did anymore.

So to say the ballroom dancing class was distracted would be a huge understatement. Nanoha had taken Fate in her arms, and while they were dancing well together for some reason they seemed to be improvising a great deal more than the rest of the class, even as Yukariko frowned her disapproval. Arika turning her partner's feet into a thin paste over the course of the class through repeated stomping wasn't exactly unexpected, and Yayoi wasn't appreciating it. As for Nina and Irina....

"Ow! Nina, that's my foot!" Irina complained loudly, in time with a rather obvious 'crunch' sound.

Nina shook her head. "Sorry..."

Irina frowned. "That's the tenth time this class. Maybe we should work on something else?"

"Uhm...yeah." Nina sighed. "Actually, let's take a break. I think I need to look at the step charts again."

A few moments later, both girls were looking over their respective notebooks for the class. Nina narrowed her eyes at hers. "Irina, this is your fault! Look at this!" She shoved her charts into Irina's face. The bespectacled girl blinked. "You're supposed to have your foot out of the way several steps ahead of me!"

"No way, that's not what my chart says!" Irina flipped hers over. Nina studied it carefully.

"...you're right. It's a subtle difference, but it-" Nina's reply was cut off by a clatter and the startled cries of six girls who had all backed into each other and fallen flat on their faces.

Nanoha rubbed at her shoulder while she stood up, the first to recover. "Oh, geez, what happened?"

"Someone..." Nina grumbled "Messed with our notes last night."

Miya winced, coming over from the corner looking contrite. "I...I'm sorry," she said. "I just thought everyone could use a laugh after everything that happened...but things just got worse and then I couldn't change them back and..." Miya blinked and started to chuckle.

Fate's look twisted around into puzzlement. "What? What's so funny?"

"...hehe...sorry." Miya giggled but got herself under control. "The looks on your faces."

Nanoha laughed a bit. "Well, I suppose a little prank now and then is better than someone trying to put us in the hospital..."

"Like HELL!" Yayoi spat out. "I bet you did that on purpose! Your friends are all made of bricks, but I'm not!" She tore away from Arika and started to charge at Miya. "Score one for the home country, is that it?!"

"Yayoi, please, it's not like that!" Miya tried to wave off the other girl, while everyone stared at them in shock for a moment.

Yayoi wasn't having it. "I came to school to be an Otome, and now we're all fighting each other before we even graduate!? I didn't sign up for thi-"

_**Wha-CRACK!**_ The sudden sound of Nanoha coming out of nowhere to slap the girl was even more startling, as Yukariko slowly lowered her bow, Yayoi looked at her. "....taking her side."

"No." Nanoha said levelly. "But if you got into this without understanding that some day you might be asked to fight, you deserve a HELL of a lot more than just a slap. You too, Miya. I know this is an uncomfortable time for everyone, but please. Don't let what two idiots did off in some border dispute affect what _you_ know and _you_ think, all right? Everyone here is asking someone to place trust in a lot of power in their hands. You absolutely _must_ use your own judgement when wielding that power, whether it's at a dinner party or on the battlefield..." Nanoha coughed, and looked sheepishly to Yukariko. "Is that basically right?"

"Yes...not quite what I was going to say, but close enough..." Yukariko demurred. "Everyone, please return to class..."

* * *

Shizuru landed at the spot where she had seen the massive explosion of light the night before. As a Column, she couldn't simply wade into an active combat zone to see what was happening. And now that it was over, most of the evidence was likely obscured by the desert winds. Still, the terrain itself gave some useful clues.

There was nothing for miles around, except a few sandstone cliffs that would barely serve as landmarks. With the shifting dunes, it would be nearly impossible to tell where the border actually lay. With some trepidation, she moved to inspect the Remus side next.

She gasped as she saw the obvious signs around her. Not just soldiers, but armor, both personnel carriers and tanks. If this was a border patrol, she'd hate to see the Lutesian's idea of a full scale war. Another quick check a few miles away revealed that Romulus had been similarly loaded for bear...but then she looked more closely. The armored vehicles had arrived later. She couldn't tell whether they were tanks or personnel carriers. With a little more checking around, she finally had enough to begin a picture. She pulled out a small tape recorder and began dictating into it.

"It appears that neither side went into this looking directly for a fight. Instead, one side saw something that spooked them, and began shooting. The other heard it and immediately assumed they were under attack. By the time reinforcements had arrived it was too late for anyone to realize what had happened. Once enough of the border patrols were active, both sides Otome were sent, likely to investigate. They attacked, whether each other or a third party is unclear. Estimation of casualties....one hundred percent."

Shizuru sighed and took off again. If she flew full-speed, she might make it back to Windbloom by nightfall.

* * *

Mashiro wasn't really sure what to expect. Aoi had told her this room had been set aside for special meetings, but wouldn't say what that meant. So when she saw an oblong table, much like the one she met with her cabinet at, set up in the storeroom she was surprised.

The arrangements were simply exquisite. Pastries had been laid out for anyone sitting at the table to take, and fruit juices stolen from the kitchen to round it out. But more importantly, everyone was there. Arika was standing in her place of honor as the Otome of the Queen. Nanoha and Fate were chatting over the records she had given Nanoha before the party. Nina was trying to affect being bored, but she made an occasional side-comment to the girls. Miya and Erstin were discussing a class on the other side of the table, and Aoi, Chie, and Nao rounded out the other end. And Irina was putting up what actually looked like a blueprint of her castle, looking it over carefully.

Mashiro blinked, trying to make sure her eyes weren't decieving her. "Guys..." she started, her voice cracking. After a moment she found her voice. "J..just as long as we aren't playing around here."

Fate smiled. "Not at all. We're disguising this as practice for classes. And you're helping us out, right?"

Mashiro looked at her blankly for a second, then smiled. "Right." She sat down and grabbed a pastry to nibble at. "So, where are we at?"

Nanoha sighed and shook her head. "Well, let's start with what we already know. Someone, or more likely a lot of someones, in the government is massively corrupt. There's money being diverted all over the place."

Fate shook her head. "I can't believe that anyone would count on this much money just...going missing. Surely someone would have noticed."

"Someone did." Mashiro said glumly. "Just not in time."

Arika put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mashiro. We'll fix it."

"Hmph. Easy for you to say," Nao filed at her nails. "Don't even know why I'm here."

"Because you've got an ear to the ground in the city," Nina pointed out. "We probably won't need that today, but when we do it'll take too much time to catch you up on what's going on."

"Exactly." Chie shook her head. "I don't really get how everything went wrong either, but I think that's our first step."

Irina took over. "There's also the problem of the palace budget. That's where by far most of the money went, and that just doesn't make any sense." She pointed. "You really only need exotic metals at key structural points. I'm no expert, but I'd think you could get it done on a twentieth what was spent. Windbloom is neutral, the last time the palace needed to repel a frontal assault was a thousand years ago."

Nanoha shook her head. "Irina, what _would_ you do with all those exotics, if you had them and were building a palace?"

Irina blinked. "I'd probably use it to turn the walls into thick armor plate. With the amount you've described, it could probably repel a full...Otome...assault...."

Fate eyed the table. "...can anyone here think of any reason for _that_ many Otome to attack something?"

Nanoha gulped. She had really been hoping to avoid this topic. "Do you think someone else has found Windbloom's true heir and is planning to try to take the city?"

"I'm the queen!" Mashiro snapped.

"I'm aware of that," Nanoha said calmly. "But you have to accept the possibility. I'm guessing whoever's doing this doesn't have a lot of people's best interests at heart."

Nina frowned. "What about Garderobe? An armed fortress that close to the school would practically be in control of the campus."

Fate nodded. "That's probably at least part of it. And it's too late to order the reconstruction stopped entirely. Still, I think it's time we inspected the construction site. Don't you agree, Your Highness?"

Mashiro smiled. "I do indeed."

* * *

"Absolutely not." Sakomizu looked at the assembled girls in front of him. "It is far too dangerous in the city to be wandering about simply because you want a preview." Mashiro nearly took a step back. Sakomizu never showed a spine, ever. At least not about things like this. He usually pretended to go along and then stabbed her in the ba...bad analogy right now.

Nanoha shook her head. "You know, you can't really stop us. We'd like to get permission to bring Mashiro. I mean, really, she's going to live in it, and she's inspected the site a dozen times now. Would it really be so bad?"

"If she's seen it a dozen times..." Sakomizu said, clearly grasping at straws "...what does one more now matter, over a Schwarz sniper's bullet in her head?"

"That's not fair!" Arika shouted, slamming her hands on the table. "Sakomizu, please, don't be such a -"

Sakomizu cut her off. "Enough! I'm not letting any of you leave the school and that's final. The soldiers _will_ fire on anyone who tries to enter or leave, is that understood?!"

* * *

"I'm afraid I have to agree, Miss Harlaown," Natsuki shook her head at the entourage. "This little 'field trip' is much too dangerous. Shizuru's not fast enough to protect anyone from a sniper bullet, and so far as I'm aware no one here can produce a force field on command." She looked at Nanoha next. "As for you, Miss Takamachi, what _are_ you thinking? Especially after our little...talk."

"...I'm _thinking_..." Nanoha emphasized the word, trying hard not to lose her temper. "...that a good friend of mine needs a lot of help if she's going to get her kindgom back under some kind of control. You've seen the financial reports yourself..."

"...reports you wrote." Natsuki said. "And your basic accounting classes aren't until next year. I know your math grades, Miss Takamachi, but they aren't high enough to convince me that you could actually figure out accounting ledgers on your own. And when did you have time to research it?"

"...I haven't been sleeping much, and Fate-chan has been helping me..." Nanoha admitted.

Natsuki swallowed. "Nanoha....please, just tell me now. Are you _trying_ to make me an alcoholic? Because if so, I'll save you the trouble of fighting it now."

Mashiro groaned. "Look, I'm just looking for some protection to go to inspect my palace. Is that really so much to ask?"

"Especially since I got an angry phone call from the head of your Royal Guard, yes." Natsuki snapped back. "Look, girls, you all have jobs to do, and frankly I think it's about time that you stopped playing around and got back to them. Is that understood?" With a chorus of assent, Natsuki nodded. "Miss Takamachi, please remain here a moment. The rest of you, would you leave now? I wish to speak to her in private."

Once everyone had walked out, Natsuki just looked at Nanoha for a very long time. "You know, you even look a little like she did. Queen Sifr, I mean."

"Headmaster, really, it's just a coincide-" Nanoha jumped as Natsuki slammed her hand on the table.

"Nanoha!" she shouted. "When are you going to start taking this seriously?! You are the princess and rightful heir of Windbloom! And you were about to go out and paint a huge target on your forehead! Do you _want_ to get kidnapped or killed?!"

Nanoha shook her head. "What would you say if I told you I'm really an alien from another world, and Fate and I are here to study the culture of your strange and primitive world before we make a decision on whether to invade and destroy the Otome system...after we've deciphered its' functions and decided whether there are any applications in our own military, and that all of this is really for your own good?"

"..." Natsuki stopped, then started to chuckle. "I'd think you've been talking to Miss Woods too much?"

Nanoha shook her head. "The day you believe that is the day you can start trying to convince me I should be the queen of _anything_, let alone this country."

"...all right. But could you at least take it seriously that someone might think you are?" Natsuki pleaded.

Nanoha stopped, but nodded. "All right." With that, it seemed like there was nothing more to discuss. Nanoha walked out of the room, and leaned against a wall in relief.

"...sometimes, the truth just works."

* * *

Shizuru landed at the foot of the administration building, idly picking a bullet off of her bracelet. Armed guards? The street lamps at full brightness even in the dead of night? What had gotten Natsuki so spooked? It was ludicrous, and time to make sure things really were that bad. She made her way up to Natsuki's office.

Where the Headmaster was laying her head down on the desk. From the faint impression in the wood, it looked like she had slammed her head into it as hard as she could. Shizuru clucked and started to make tea. "Natsuki, you really should be a little calmer about this. Now, what happened?"

Shizuru had a little trouble interpreting the slurring voice mumbled into the table. Anyone else would probably have assumed it was an animal trying to gnaw into the finished wood. "Well, in chronological order, Nanoha's desert plague mysteriously got worse, Tomoe Marguerite was expelled, Mashiro uncovered evidence of at least one conspiracy against her...something to do with her palace construction, she thinks....Akane Soir stole the Pure Heart Malachite and ran off with that Cartairian prince she was infatuated with...oh, Nanoha opened the path to the Shinso's Tomb on her own."

"...oh, is that all?" Shizuru asked deceptively lightly. "Come on, Natsuki. You'll feel better with a nice cup of tea..."

"Did I mention?" Natsuki mumbled some more. "Tomoe was expelled because she tried to have Nanoha raped."

Shizuru dropped the tea set onto Natsuki's desk, her eyes gone wide in shock. She couldn't articulate a reply to that one.

Natsuki finally looked up. "Next time you have a bad feeling like that one, please don't let my convenience override your sense."

Shizuru finally found her voice. "...was she caught?"

"No." Natsuki looked away, unable to meet Shizuru's eyes. "Someone must have warned her she had been caught. She had a bank account to herself here in the city. If she's conservative with it, she could probably live in the canal district for a year. We've got pictures posted at the port, and the police all have her portrait memorized, but..."

"How did Nanoha take it?" Shizuru asked softly.

Natsuki shrugged. "How does she take anything directed at her personally? It's amazing...it probably helps that she had some kind of Old Tech weapon on her that knocked out all her attackers in one go, but I haven't mentioned that part to anyone."

"...then she really is..." Shizuru began, and Natsuki nodded. Shizuru started picking up the remains of the tea service. "And how did she take _that_?"

Natsuki shook her head. "Worse than her own assault, frankly. I think she's compensating by trying to turn Mashiro into a competent Queen so no one will try to force the issue."

"So the best we could have hoped for, since it's her." Shizuru smiled. "Now, why are you trying to snack on this nice desk your predecessor left you? Really?"

"She wants to lead a procession out to inspect the palace site." Natsuki explained. "And with Schwarz still prowling the city...oh, plus the conference on the attack is tomorrow."

"All the more reason you should sleep...I'm sorry, Natsuki, but I couldn't draw any conclusions. And the Otome involved are protected by Master's Privilige, they don't have to say anything. It doesn't look like any laws were definitively broken, so..." Shizuru placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "It's fortunate I have a spare tea service."

"I'm grateful." Natsuki smiled. "I fear I'll be drinking a lot of it."

"I'll order more honey."

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen like this!

By this point almost every Coral who had started the year was thinking that same thing, but none of them for quite the same reasons as Tomoe Marguerite.

She was supposed to be preparing for her triumph in the upcoming tournament at the end of the Coral year, the moment she would finally claim victory over the country bumpkin and her two pet harlots who dared to claim her Shizuru's attentions.

Instead, she had been found out, and they had actually _pitied_ her. Sent her running with her tail between her legs and nary another thought. Well, she wouldn't make it that easy for them.

The little hovel she was temporarily forced to live in was filthy, run down, and disgusting, but it was also the only place she could afford for any length of time. The touristy hotels were just too expensive right now...Tomoe reflected on the fact that she'd have to find a way to get money. She still had her uniforms, but the irony of selling those was just too much to take. So, she paced in the moonlight of the late evening, until finally the tenants above her stamped on the ceiling, sending dust and a few bits of plaster raining down on her head.

Really, she hadn't been speaking that loudly. With a sigh she sat at the very small nightstand the flophouse provided her with and looked down at the arena map from her notes. If she could just find the right position...

A hand brushed up against her earring, removing the Coral that was still lodged there, she spun around. "H-How DARE you!" For a moment, she realized she was staring at the air, and looked down slightly.

A young man with cold eyes smiled at her. "I heard about your troubles...I think, maybe, we have something to offer each other." A blood red Gem container, the two parts of a Meister Gem floating in it, was held out before her.

* * *

"The meeting is in two hours..." Mashiro put her head on the table. The private meeting room was set up, but today it was only the Corals in attendance, the two Pearls being busy preparing for a big test that night. "I'm regretting promising to bring you in, Arika."

"It's not entirely her fault..." Fate said softly. "This seems to be a little confusing to Nanoha too."

Nanoha pouted. "I just didn't pay as much attention in class as I should have, I guess. Can we just go over it again?"

"...honestly, Nanoha." Fate shook her head. "What were you studying instead?"

"...well, the biology homework actually." Nanoha replied. "I wasn't quite sure about the stuff on page 482."

Mashiro shook her head. "I guess that I can believe. Okay, let's go over it. Do you at least remember what's on the table today?"

Arika frowned in deep concentration. "Uhm...something about Romulus and Remus. I think everybody's talking about it."

"Right," Mashiro smiled. "You were paying attention. Lutesia Romulus and Lutesia Remus are descendants of the same Throne...capital letter sense."

"Okay, that's the part I don't get." Arika stopped her. "I know about the War of the Twelve Kings, and it's somehow related to that, but..."

Fate sighed. "Sorry, Mashiro. Nanoha and I just learned it this year."

Erstin coughed. "Allow me, please. The Twelve Kings were the leaders of the Immigration from our homeworld. Everyone on this planet, plus most of the livestock and crops we use, are descended from their followers and their posessions. They left to avoid some terrible war, but the specifics were lost. Their greatest champions also came from that time, a Knight who was stalwart and brave, and a Vizier, wise and cunning.

When they landed here, Earl was a wasteland, a desert. They made this world come to life, green everywhere, with forests and plains and oceans..." Erstin smiled, as if just imagining it. "But within a few generations, things weren't working so well...and that set off the War. There's a lot of history from that time that was lost, but what we do know is that the Kings turned terrible weapons on each other.

"The Kingdom of Lutesia was one of the worst hit, and they split, their royal family unable to decide if the men or women should rule. The women won, and exiled their men to the new desert, who eventually found a terraformed region and settled it as Lutesia Romulus, named after the King at that time. The Queen renamed her country after herself, becoming Lutesia Remus." Erstin shook her head. "There were lots of other consequneces too...but in most cases the decline was slow. Now, most of the Twelve Kingdoms don't even bother with their Council seats for the most part."

"Right," Mashiro said. "Romulus and Remus share a border, and they just had a dispute that got out of hand." She looked at Arika. "That's the first thing. Please tell me you at least understand the second."

Nina shook her head. "Probably not."

Nanoha smiled. "Akane was my oneesama, she explained it to me. Cardair's become aggressively expansionistic in the past generation. They've reclaimed most of their territory and their seat on the Council by being the big winners in the War of the Dragon King fifty years ago, mostly on the strength of a dedicated Otome force. Akane is...was...from Florince, the largest country that shares a border with Cardair."

Fate nodded. "So when a prince from Cardair shows up, even a minor one, and steals not only Florince's latest Otome, but their best Gem..."

Arika winced. "This is all so complicated. My head's really starting to hurt."

Mashiro chuckled. "You'll get used to it, Arika."

Fate smiled. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you instead?"

Mashiro shook her head. "I work better with Arika..."

Nina nodded. "Anyway, that brings us to the two neutral parties in this case. Aires and Artai. Father should be at the meeting...I know the Archduke is in town, but this is still technically a minor matter. It would be odd for a ruler to get directly involved."

Mashiro looked at her. "Nina, I know it's not appropriate, but can I ask you how you think your father will respond today?"

Nina shook her head. "There's no reason for Artai to be involved here. We don't want a major war breaking out. He'll probably be on your side."

"Right." Mashiro smiled. "And Aires doesn't want one either...neither does Florince so if it comes to a vote my tie-breaker should be able to force through any resolutions needed to prevent one."

Nanoha sighed in relief. "That's good...this could get nasty, though. Mashiro, please don't do anything rash."

* * *

Nagi dai Artai had, in fact, chosen to leave the meeting to Sergei. Instead he was crawling, almost literally, through a tiny sewer. In deference to the secret nature of his approach, he had thrown on a simple jumpsuit instead of his usual rich attire. Good thing, too, because he would likely never be able to use this thing again. The way was dark, cramped, and probably dangerous. But the results would be worth it once he got to the end.

It took surprisingly little time. He found the etchings in the wall that marked the old secret passage and pushed in the button. When he stepped out, he was amazed. Long hallways of brushed metal, black-colored exotics with glowing inlays...oh, and Smith was there too. "How do you like your new home, Highness?" she asked, smiling. "Of course it's not finished yet, but the lab level is operational. Would you like a tour?"

Nagi laughed and shook his head. "I really wouldn't understand anything I'm seeing. I trust you to be managing this part quite well on your own. I'm a little more interested in a change of clothes."

"Of course," Smith handed him a package. "There's a bathing chamber that way. We'll arrange a cleaner exit for you, but you have to understand security-wise we do need to rotate our routes."

"Oh, I'm not complaining." He took the package. "Oh, and after my shower, we'll have to get to the real reason I'm here."

Smith smiled. "I'll go warm up the projectors."

* * *

Mashiro held her head in her hands. _Why, why did I pick __**now**__ to try to become a responsible Queen?_

In all truth, everyone in the room who wasn't part of the argument was seriously wondering something similar. There were two issues on the agenda. One wasn't really a council issue at all, but since Otome had apparently taken to brawling over border disputes they wanted a chance to shout at each other too. But that would probably have to wait for tomorrow.

Romulus and Remus were currently engaged in the adult equivalent of holding one's breath until people begin listening.

"I demand action!" the Romulus representative yelled out, for about the tenth time. "We have been the victims of a vicious attack!"

"I think it's very clear who attacked first!" the Remus representative shot back.

"Yes! It is!" Romulus, as Mashiro was coming to think of him, agreed while vehemently disagreeing. "This is why a nation ruled by an evil matriarchy shouldn't be allowed to have Otome!"

"Fine words coming from the descendants of ex-" Remus tried to respond, but was suddenly interrupted by the loud clanging of metal hitting the floor. Arika almost jumped to her defense, but Sergei stood up.

"Forgive me, gentlemen..." he said, shaking his head. "But I'm afraid I felt myself being drawn into your...passionate debate." Sergei sat back down. "The fact remains that this is a very serious matter, far too serious for us to let our emotions rule the day. Now, I believe the headmaster may have some evidence to present..."

Natsuki coughed and gave Sergei a look, but stood. "Correct. As it so happens, the Bewitching Smile Amethyst was close enough to put together a detailed after-action report. While the Otome strike wiped out much of the evidence, there were some signs that a third party may have been involved. With most of the soldiers involved currently indisposed and unavailable, would you gentlemen please at least consider the possibility that neither party opened fire on the other?"

"Preposterous! No one else would have a reason to be in the area!" Remus declared with certainty.

Romulus nodded. "There's only one explanation."

Mashiro finally had had enough. "Headmaster!" She slammed her hands on the table. "This is preposterous. There's absolutely no reason to think that a Column of Garderobe would lie about a situation this important. If all these two insist on doing is trying to blame each other, then I move we reprimand _both_ of the sitting governments of Lutesia and recess until tomorrow, and maybe let cooler heads prevail."

Everyone stopped and stared at the girl that they'd all come to know as, at best, a hanger-on and a nuisance at worst. A few had new respect, including Sergei and Natsuki, but most just seemed irritated. Finally, Sergei raised his hand. "Frankly, Artai is forced to second. This council shouldn't be held hostage to petty bickering."

Natsuki shook her head. "With your permission, you Highness, I'd like to recess now and have a hearing for full censure tomorrow instead."

Mashiro nodded. "Motion to reprimand withdrawn, motion to censure."

The Florince representative stood up. "Second motion to censure, this is a waste of time."

Natsuki nodded. "Motion carries, we'll reconvene tomorrow with discussion of the censure."

* * *

Nagi sat in a chair, the only occupied seat in the entire theater. On his left was Smith, on his right was some wispy young girl, probably no older than he looked, holding a glass of wine on a tray for him. He glanced at her, then waved her off. With a half-bow, she departed. "I appreciate the gesture, of course, but it's not even noon yet. Let's see what we have."

"Of course, Archduke." The lights dimmed and the projector fired up. The footage that rolled was, to the Archduke's eyes, nothing short of beautiful. At least a dozen Slaves, of the same armored type that had attacked the dock commons in Windbloom, rolling across the desert in formation. They ignored everything thrown at them from the conventional firearms, instead going about their scouting maneuvers. "This is from the field test on the Lutesia border. Unfortunately we weren't able to get any footage of the Otome battle, we had to withdraw once it became clear we had provoked something of an incident."

"I see, I see." Nagi smiled. "Still, quite remarkable. I see the data has produced viable results. This was more a test of their ability to coordinate, and you certainly passed that...yes, with these, we can proceed to the next phase." Nagi paused for a moment. "Oh, right, those specifications for Project Valkyrie? I think we'll need to tweak them a bit, you assumed ordinary Otome. That won't do at all in light of...recent developments."

"Do you have any suggestions?" If Ms. John Smith was irritated, she didn't show it.

Nagi smirked. "Oh, plenty, but for right now let's just start with some minor modifications to the base model."

* * *

Natsuki took a seat on a bench as the council filed out and towards the exits. Leaving would take them some time thanks to the new security procedures, but they'd live. Arika whewed and slumped down next to her, as Mashiro exited the chamber. "If I had to stand there and listen to them another minute I thought I was going to go nuts..."

"Not that that's much of a trip." Mashiro grinned at Arika. "That only bought us a day, though."

Sergei shrugged. "I think they'll back down, facing a full censure from Garderobe with the graduation coming up."

Arika nodded. "uhm...what's a full censure mean?" she asked curiously.

Natsuki chuckled. "It means they can't apply to recieve new Otome for a full year. Even in an emergency. That should teach them to be careless with their accusations..."

Mashiro nodded. "Do you think we've got enough votes to make it pass?"

Sergei thought for a moment. "I don't see why not. Even if Cardair is against it, Florince doesn't want a shooting war in their back yard, and the Headmaster here has the tie-breaker vote."

Mashiro smiled. "I'd better get back to work...and Arika, don't you have classes?"

"Oh!" Arika bowed. "I appologize for sitting in on your meeting. Thanks for having me!" And then she turned and ran off at full speed. Mashiro adopted a more sedate pace, leaving Natsuki and Sergei alone.

"So, Artai is really going to support me on this?" Natsuki asked after a moment.

"Of course. What reason would we have to start a war?" Sergei smiled. "Besides, I didn't exactly send Nao and Nina here to fight."

"...forgetting a few, aren't you?" Natsuki asked idly.

Sergei coughed. "No idea what you're talking about." He glanced at her. "Incidentally, are you still planning on holding the graduation ceremony?"

"Of course." Natsuki sighed. "Even at a time like this...no, _especially_ at times like this, we all need something to hold on to. The Test of the Pillar is in a week. Hoping Nao gets it?"

"Well, yes." Sergei admitted, totally without shame. "What we were both hoping with her didn't come to pass, and there's an empty Column spot she'd be good for."

"Right." Natsuki shook her head. "You're incredible."

* * *

Nanoha knocked on the door to the room shared by Nina, Arika, and Erstin before letting herself in. She was stopped dead by Nina snapping her pocketwatch closed and giving her a slightly accusatory look. "Oh...sorry, I just wanted to remind Erstin and Arika about the meeting tomorrow morning before the council session. Fate's supposed to be at that one."

"Good thing that's all she needs to pass this year," Nina noted wryly. "Assuming she doesn't manage second in the tournament."

Nanoha chuckled. "That confident of first place, are you?" She sighed. "Uhm...it's none of my business, but everyone's curious...why do you spend so much time looking in that watch of yours?"

Nina stared, totally incredulously. "Nanoha, are you really _that_ blind? I mean, Fate was only doing it at you for what must have been years..."

Nanoha stopped, and slowly turned red. "Oh...sorry."

"..it's nothing." Nina nodded. "It's just...you see everything going on when you walk into a room, but it's like love can stare you in the face close enough to bite your nose and you see right through it. Something that's not normal about that."

Nanoha blinked. "I don't know what you mean. I love my family...I always loved Fate, and Yuuno, Hayate, Chrono...even Arf, and she kinda scared me at first."

Nina made a face. "Nanoha, when you put it like that I can't tell if you're talking about your cousins or putting together a harem." Nanoha turned beet red. "....oooookay." Nina shook her head. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"....oh, really?" Nanoha grinned. "Then who's in the locket? Erstin? Someone back home, maybe? Or did you switch in a picture of Arika..."

"Hmph, as if," Nina sniffed. "It's not as if being a lesbian is a requirement to get in this school. I think it helps, but it's definitely not a requirement."

Nanoha grinned. "Well, maybe I just wanted to return that favor you did. It was really a romantic setting. It was just...perfect. So I guess I know where it came from. You want something like it with whoever's in that watch."

"...yeah, I guess so." Nina shook her head. "And if you think I'm telling you after I admitted that, you're crazy. Care to give me any previews on the next wargame?"

Nanoha paused. "I think Miya's team will do very well. We'll be drawing teams out of a hat this time. Right in front of everybody, since _someone_ accused me of rigging the teams last game."

"...didn't you? That team makeup was a little too convenient." Nina decided to just point out.

Nanoha smirked again. "I never said it wasn't true."

"Anyway, why would Miya make a big difference?" Nina asked.

Nanoha thought about it for a minute. "Eh, what's the harm? You probably picked up on at least half of it already. That girl's smarter than she acts a lot of the time. She's got some good ideas, so listen to her..."

"...and the other half?" Nina's eyes narrowed to slits as she spoke.

"Nyahahaha...let's just say she's had a lot of practice at the new exercise this year..."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Fate found herself cornered in the locker room by a shadow. Looking up, she realized she was looking at a student, although Fate was pretty sure the altered uniform would at least draw disapproving glances from Miss Maria later. When she finally brought her eyes up to Miya's, she sighed. The other girl held an expression of determination. _Here it comes..._

"I'm not giving her up, you know," Miya leaned forward. "Just remember that..." Fate couldn't help it. She started to giggle uncontrollably. Miya frowned. "And just what's so funny? I'm going to take her from you, you understand that right?"

Fate bit her lip to get herself under control. "Is that what this is about? Miya, please, sit down." Miya hmphed, but decided that her rival probably wouldn't stab her in the back. At least not yet. Fate put her hands on Miya's shoulders. "Nanoha is a very special person. You know that, of course, but what you seem to have missed is that she already loves the both of us. Nothing you can do is ever going to change that."

"...but she's your girlfriend..." Miya was plainly, confused.

After a moment, Fate reached out and pulled the girl into a hug. "Wow, I think Tomoe did a real number on you..."

"DON'T TALK ABOut...her..." Miya stopped herself. "Oh God...after what she did..."

Fate shook her head sadly. "Miya...it's going ot take time. Really. Just try to be yourself again. Take it a day at a ti-" ***BOOM!*** Suddenly, the locker room was fulled with a lurid pink smoke. Fate quickly assessed that it was neither toxic nor was the explosion big enough to cause any real damage. Therefore, it was likely that...

Yep, Miya was giggling. "...okay, which locker did you just bomb?" Fate asked, somehow already knowing the answer. She got up and quickly walked towards the source of the smoke.

"...Arika." Miya giggled. "It was easy, really, the girl just doesn't pay enough attention..."

Fate shook her head as she rounded the corner. Sure enough, Arika and Nina had been at ground zero, and now resembled nothing so much as giant pink powder puffs with wide, stunned eyes. "...you really should have used the 'bombs' Nanoha provided, Miya, but this once I'll let it stand. Sorry, Arika, Nina, you're out of the game this time."

* * *

Shizuru set down the tea service, easily handing Natsuki a cup before taking one herself. To anyone outside, it would look like just another day, but Shizuru was...annoyed. "I finally got around to putting Tomoe's things together."

"I guess that's important. A member of her household is in the city, and insists they won't want the belongings. Told me to put them in the incinerator." Natsuki pinched the bridge of her nose. "Of course, anything that's of use to the police goes to them first..."

"Pity," Shizuru replied. "Some of this stuff really should be burned. I found a journal...mostly ordinary jealousies, but if you read between the lines, her plans are...disturbing."

Natsuki let an eyebrow quirk. "You mean beyond having one of our most prominent students chased down and raped, Shizuru?"

"Well, let me think..." Shizuru said thoughtfully. "I believe her exact words for what she wanted to happen to you were 'roasted over an open pit...for a start.'" She shook her head again. "I can't believe I missed this."

Natsuki sighed. "You didn't, you just didn't realize the whole significance. The important thing is that we managed to catch her before any permanent harm was done."

"I wish that were true, Natsuki." Shizuru shook her head. "Miss Marguerite was, directly or indirectly, involved in many of the more minor incidents last semester. It looks like she may have been manipulating the class order for Miss Chocolat's benefit, to keep a tighter rein on her. It's hard to tell who was doing the lion's share of the work, since Tomoe takes credit for all of it here."

"That's good enough for me." Natsuki shrugged. "Shizuru, please, don't get yourself too worked up over this. The reason we missed this was that we were both looking at the bigger picture. We both assumed everything going on had a political motive, something sane. Not the work of one delusional Coral and her captive roommate."

"That's no excuse, Natsuki. It was our job, and we let them down." Shizuru shook her head. "Well, let's do this the easy way, then. Clothing, school uniforms, books, and family items are returned to the family...we'll send the diary to the police...as for the rest.." She made a rather obvious face. "I'll burn it personally and then go take a very, very long bath."

"That bad?" Natsuki tried not to look ill. It actually almost worked.

"Miss Marguerite has quite an imagination." Shizuru didn't bother to hide her ill look in the slightest. "Let's be glad she'll soon have no scope to inflict it on others any more."

Natsuki shuddered. "A fifteen year old girl...I'd have to ask Miss Maria, but I don't think this has happened in a thousand years at this school."

"Let's hope we make it another thousand without a similar incident."

* * *

Nina gulped. In all truth, nobody had ever actually gone through this door before that she'd heard of.

Shizuru Viola's office.

Nina knew discipline problems were always handled in the Headmaster's office, or in the appropriate teacher's office. But Shizuru barely taught any classes, usually as a substitute or for special occasions like the first combat class.

She was also always out with the students when she wasn't away on Column business, too. If you wanted to talk to her, usually you'd just...go up and talk to her. But this required discretion and tact. Which was why Arika, Nanoha, and Fate had been ruled out.

She reached up and knocked. When that didn't produce any results, she gently opened the door.

The lights were out, in fact, they had been completely removed. Shizuru apparently favored candlelight, because all of the usual electric fixtures were instead candelabra. There was only one narrow window allowing in the noonday sun. There was a very thin layer of dust, no doubt because Shizuru had been away until so recently. There was really very little else to it, just a solid wooden desk and a flining cabinet in one corner, but the chairs were very nice. Cramped in, though. Nina guessed it was because it was never used.

But there was nobody in. Nina sighed.

"Miss Wong, what an unexpected pleasure." Nina jumped at the whisper in her ear. "It's so rare for students to brave my office..."

Nina looked at Shizuru. "I'm sorry, oneesama." She glanced around furtively. "I was here to ask about - "

"I'm afraid the answer is 'no' Miss Wong," Shizuru cut her off.

Nina stared. "You didn't even wait for me to ask the question."

Shizuru smiled. "You're here about that little excursion the Queen wants to set up. I'm afraid the answer is the same. No one is allowed to leave the campus. Natsuki is right, it's much too dangerous for you to go."

"But," Nina tried again, but Shizuru shook her head.

"It's far too risky for any of you to go." Shizuru smiled. "So I think I'll check it out myself."

Nina thought about that for a second. "Nanoha won't like that. She said we're not supposed to trust anyone outside the group..."

Shizuru chuckled. "She's learning...but in this case, I think it's safe."

* * *

Nanoha sighed and put her head on the table. Nina winced, but Nanoha looked up and said "It's not your fault," The meeting room had taken a decidedly somber note.

Nina coughed. "I don't suppose you'd like to tell me why we're not trusting the Headmaster and Shizuru-oneesama with this."

Nanoha winced and rubbed her head. The whole crew was here, and suddenly they were all looking at her expectantly.

Nao smirked. "Yeah, thought _this_ would come up. Really, dummy, this is the adult's job."

Nanoha sighed again. "Because the Headmaster thinks I'm Windbloom's heir." The room practically exploded, with people screaming at her, laughing, and overall going nuts. Nanoha let it continue for a few moments, then shouted "QUIET!" Everyone shut up. "Mashiro, first of all, no, I don't have any intention of taking your job, so please calm down. No, Arika, it's not cool and I have no desire to _do_ the job. Miya...please, stop laughing okay?"

Miya quieted her giggles and looked up sheepishly.

"Does everybody see why I want to keep the 'adults,' as Nao so kindly put it, out of the loop?" Nanoha asked the crowd. They all nodded. "Good. Now, I suggest we start working on finding a way in and out of the school. Maybe the sewer system?"

Nao shook her head. "Thought of that already. The entrances have all been barred. For a city that's supposed to be bankrupt, they sure got that up in a hurry."

Fate frowned. "Well, maybe it'll still work. If they were barred up that quickly, the masonry's probably shoddy. I'll bet Nanoha can kick through them."

"Nyahaha..." Nanoha blushed. "I'm not a monster..."

Fate kissed her cheek spontaneously. "No, just an Otome..."

Nanoha gulped as everyone glared at her. "I'll try it..."

* * *

Shizuru flew high over the city, looking down at the palace. Much of the old grounds had been demolished and leveled, supposedly in preparation for new construction in the city. Shizuru frowned as she realized it also created a great deal of open ground for conventional troops to cross, making them sitting ducks. The new palace itself was a tall tower, hidden completely behind an interlocking series of holo-panels. The idea was that they would illuminate the work-site while hiding the Queen's new tower-shaped home from public view until the reveal in less than five weeks, timed to coincide with the Garderobe graduation.

She frowned as she realized the top had also been paneled off, preventing an aerial inspection. Silently, she flew towards the holographic panels.

The report of fully automatic rifles was nearly enough to stun her clear out of the sky, and she looked down to see the Royal Guard of Windbloom taking aim at her. She twisted around and landed in front of them, taking the rounds to her chest with a wince. Sure, the Robe was better than the thickest body armor, but these rounds were still enough to smart. She stepped over calmly and took the weapons. "Gentlemen, would you mind explaining what this is about?"

The guards looked down at their empty hands, and then drew their sidearms. "No one aside from the crew is allowed on the palace grounds, Ma'am. No exceptions, by order of Queen Mashiro. We'll have to ask you to leave or be arrested."

Shizuru smiled, holding up her hands. "Going to arrest little old me?"

The guard who had spoken gulped. "...we would prefer if you just walked away, but if you keep going we'll have to."

Shizuru quickly ran the odds. She knew Mashiro had never given such an order, but faking her signature or simply putting it down in front of her and getting her to rubber stamp it wouldn't have been difficult. By the time that could be sorted out, she could be stripped of her Otome priviliges. "...all right, I'm going. No need for any more violence." She carefull placed the two rifles on the ground and walked away.

* * *

Fate bent her knees slowly, the meeting already starting to run long again. And once again, despite the fact that the representatives were technically only present to witness the outcome and cast their votes, Lutesia had somehow allowed things to degenerate into a shouting match again.

"Rebel!"

"Son of a whore!"

"Lunatic!"

Fate nudged Mashiro's shoulder gently and leaned down. "We should get on with the vote."

Mashiro looked up and nodded at her, then slammed her hand down on the table. "Both of you, just shut up!" Once again the whole room stopped and stared at the Queen of Windbloom in silence. "If the Romulus and Remus representatives don't cease this childishness at once, I _will_ ask my Otome to clear you from the room!"

"HAH!" The Romulus representative looked at her with contempt. "Authorizing your Otome in the middle of a council meeting, just a shade hypocritical don't you think?"

Fate smiled gently at him. "Sir, I don't need to Materialize to knock out everyone in this room, the Headmaster possibly aside."

Slowly, the Romulus and Remus representatives took their seats. Mashiro nodded to Natsuki, who stood. "I think it's about time we begin the vote...all in favor of Censure?" Mashiro and Sergei murmured "Aye" along with the Florince and Aires representatives. "Opposed?" Only the Lutesia representatives voted 'nay.' "Does Cardair abstain?"

"Yes, Headmaster. This is an obvious internal affair within the nation of Lutesia. The Council has no place getting involved, and it's a little insulting that our greatest weapon has been stolen and we need to discuss this...side show."

"So noted, Representative. Regardless, the motion passes. Lutesia Romulus and Lutesia Remus may not apply for Otome replacement Otome this year. Now, finally, the matter of the Pure Heart Malachite..."

Fate suddenly realized the day wasn't over yet.

* * *

Nina sniffed. "When Nanoha said that we had to get out of the school and to the palace, somehow, I don't _think_ this is quite what she had in mind."

The limosine was drawn from Mashiro's personal motorcade, one of five heavily armored vehicles that had been co-opted for the purpose. It had been stocked with snacks, a tiny, state-of-the-art entertainment center, a phone, and even a fridge and a small thermos of heated coffee.

None of which changed the fact that, after Mashiro's latest escape attempt, somoene had gone to the trouble of removing the interior paneling and replacing all of it. Sure, it was still luxurious, but short of shattering the windows there was absolutely no escape.

Erstin frowned, looking at it. "This isn't a coincidence. It's not safe. And the way Miss Maria talked about these 'special arrangements'..."

"It's obviously a ploy." Nina shook her head. "Someone got wind we were working for the Queen and insisted the rules be changed. The government owns the arena, so they can dictate the terms Garderobe uses it under. Nanoha was definitely right."

Erstin nodded. "We have a major leak somewhere."

Nina winced. "And it looks like it might be in Garderobe...The only person from Windbloom we told was Sakomizu. And the head of Windbloom's Royal Guard doesn't have a reputation for overzealousness like this."

"...Nina, are you seriously suggesting that the Headmaster may actually be working against the Queen?" Erstin's jaw didn't drop, but it was certainly threatening to.

"Why not?" Nina shrugged. "It's pretty obvious now that Nanoha was right. Garderobe wants her on the throne. What better way than to get Mashiro deposed, then produce Nanoha as the heir. I've heard stories that it wouldn't be the first time Garderobe played in politics."

Erstin laughed. "Nanoha wouldn't cooperate, not for a second."

"What do you think this is about? Nina sighed. "It centers on that palace. Mind if I run something by you, Erstin?"

Erstin smiled. "As long as we get to cuddle on the ride back. You're going to beat me anyway, so I'm gonna need comforting..."

Nina chuckled. "Okay. I think I know what the plan is. That palace is going to be ludicrously expensive-looking. I think that the form will also be meant to be offensive in some way. And Mashiro's still set to take the fall..."

"...and then someone takes over in the chaos." Erstin winced. "That sounds about right."

"...damn. We've got evidence that it wasn't her fault, but not enough to convince the public unless we put a stop to that construction." Nina bit her lip. "And if we just _do_ that, it'll tip off the conspiracy that we know something's going on."

* * *

Nanoha crawled on her hands and knees through the dry tunnel, the hard hat from her old job still perched on her head. "Ugh. Nao, I'm grateful you managed to find an out-of-service tunnel, but I can hardly breathe in here."

"Well, what do you expect?" the Pearl shrugged, even through she was even more cramped than Nanoha. "It's not like this place ever gets any visitors. If you want I can try to scrounge up some oxygen from the science classroom."

"Might not be a bad idea." Nanoha said, trying not to breathe. "Oh, here we are..." She stopped. "Wait, what the heck?" She looked. "This isn't just barred over, it looks like they melded it to the stone somehow..."

"What?" Nao blinked. "That can't be right. Last time I was down here they were just drilled into the wall."

Nanoha frowned. "Give me that pen-knife. I'll buy you a new one if this doesn't work..." Nao handed up the requested implement, and Nanoha very carefully reached out and tried to shave off a piece. "Wow...this stuff is tough. Really shiny too." In a moment of frustration, she pushed in and the blade bent backwards.

"Dammit, Nanoha! That was my best knife!" Nao exclaimed.

"Thought that was your switchblade."

"...it's the principle of the thing." Nao said defensively.

Nanoha sighed. "Exotic metals. Lovely. Looks like they have plenty to spare, all right."

"So now what do we do?" Nao asked.

"We get out of here before we suffocate."

* * *

Arika pouted, laying on her bed. "Why did I have to stay out this time?"

"Because Fate's better at reading people than you, Arika." A slightly bruised Erstin said. "And it'd be weird if Mashiro was giving the same person council meetings all the time."

"Yeah, I know." Arika pouted some more and rolled over onto her back. "I just miss her. She hates these meetings."

Erstin giggled. "And you don't care about her."

"Not a bit," Arika confirmed, missing Erstin's gentle ribbing entirely. "She's a stuck up, insensitive little brat."

Erstin turned around to her desk, pulling out stationary and a black cover. "Whatever...I need to write home."

"Oh?" Arika blinked. "Come to think of it, you're doing that a lot lately."

"I know...but so much is going on now." Erstin had most of her attention on the paper. "I just need to tell everyone about it."

Arika frowned. "We're supposed to be keeping the meetings a secret, even from our home countries. Actually, especially from our home countries, now that I think about it."

Erstin blinked. "Why especially from them?"

Arika looked at her funny. "The whole point of this is that Mashiro's a bad queen and Nanoha wants to make her a good one, right?"

"...uhm, right, I guess."

"Well...don't a lot of people want to make Nanoha the queen? Wouldn't that maybe include people back from where you're from?" Arika turned herself so she was balanced precariously over the side of the bunk, looking at Erstin.

Erstin blushed. "Uhh...yeah, I guess, but what could they do from all the way back home?"

"Don't know, don't wanna know," Arika groaned. "This is getting hard enough without people making it more complicated."

Erstin chuckled. "Okay, I'll keep the letter short." She turned back to begin working on it, but there was suddenly a rotund feline in the way.

"Meerrrrrooooow!" Mikoto's cry was half yawn, half warning. Erstin thudded her head off the table next to her, then looked to Arika to interpret.

Only to be sorely disappointed. "Mikoto, that's rude!" Arika said, prompting another 'mrrr' of discontent from the cat. "No, Mikoto, let her write." More displeased noises followed, and Arika groaned in exasperation. "Mikoto, mail call is in forty-five minutes. If I rub your tummy, will you leave Ersty alone?" Mikoto seemed to think it over for a second, then pounced off the desk and clambered up onto Arika's bunk. "I'm sorry about him, but he's been following me around whenever Mashiro's in meetings lately. I think he's mad she won't bring him anymore."

Erstin giggled softly. "See, even he can tell you're good with Mashiro."

"Shut up." Arika groused, but didn't didn't sound like she meant it.

* * *

Nanoha wheeled a cart towards the conference hall, loaded down with trays from the cafeteria. "In any other school, this would be an insult," she reflected, before she approached the guards. "Is the meeting still ongoing?"

"Yes, ma'am," one of them replied.

"I see. It's nearing five o'clock, I thought they could use a break and perhaps a meal," Nanoha said again, in her most formal voice.

The door was opened to her. "Go right on in," Nanoha smiled and went past, and quickly took in the situation. Really, it didn't look like too much had changed, except the players. The Lutesians were all but pouting in their chairs, while Cardair's man slammed his hands on the desk in front of him as he stood up.

"This is OUTRAGEOUS!" he began, or more likely repeated for the tenth time. "I am telling you, we have no more idea what happened to the prince or the Malachite than you do!"

Nanoha looked over at Fate for confirmation of her worst suspicions. Fate just nodded. She decided to intervene briefly with a slight cough.

All at once, she felt rather small as all eyes turned towards her. "I'm sorry, but it's very nearly dinner time and I had heard the meeting was running extremely long today. I thought dinner might be in order."

Natsuki chuckled. "That will be fine, Miss Takamachi. Perhaps a ten minute break is called for to get everyone situated." And their heads cooled, which was not stated. Nanoha started to efficently hand out the trays, while she listened carefully to the chatter that was still going on.

She saved Mashiro and Fate for last, and when she reached them she leaned over and murmured "What's going on here?"

Fate sighed. "Cardair seems to feel that Florince stole their prince, and Florince feels Cardair stole their Otome and Gem. About the only thing they can agree on is that Akane's not too relevant, they just want Kazuya and the Pure Heart Malachite back."

Nanoha winced. "So what's the problem?"

"Well, Florince doesn't really want all of Kazuya back," Mashiro pointed out. "Just his head will do. Silver platter optional."

Nanoha paled. "That's...that's..."

"Politics," Mashiro said, shaking her head. "They can't agree on who should actually be doing the investigating because Cardair doesn't want to hand over an Heir, even a minor one, for a death sentence. Then there's the problem that he really is complicit in the Malachite's theft."

Nanoha sighed. "Any idea where he is?"

"It sounds like they might be taking the Green Corridor on foot," Fate said. "It's a terraformed road that somehow survived the big disaster. It leads from here to Cardair, and then beyond to Aires. But without the right kind of vehicle it's still pretty treacherous, even if there's no Desert Plague to worry about. That's why there's no border patrols."

"But plenty of other problems, like bandits?" Nanoha guessed. Fate nodded. "They're probably making for Aires," Nanoha said. "Or maybe even as far as Zipang."

"It's the only safe angle for them to play," Mashiro said. "We'll need to work out a compromise. Do either of you have any suggestions?"

Fate smiled. "Give Florince Shiho Huit as a Meister," She held up a hand. "Wait. She came from Cardair, so both sides lose an Otome, and Shiho would come with her own Gem so Cardair would get a new Gem out of the deal too."

Mashiro nodded. "It could work. It's a starting point anyway. There will probably be reparations to pay, but Florince can deal with it."

* * *

"Nanoha, we've been at this for six hours. It's one in the morning," Chie said calmly, taking apart the tea service for the fourth time. "And don't you have studying to do? I think it's time to face facts. We have a leak on the team."

Nanoha flipped up a chair, peering into the screw-holes in the legs for the seventh time with a flashlight. "No, there has to be some other explanation. I just can't accept that one of us would try to sabotage this, knowing what's at stake."

Irina fiddled around with some gadget. "Well, we'll know in a few minutes, so you can stop running around frantically like that. I've got this analog feedback generator almost ready to go."

Chie shook her head. "Yeah, I'm glad you're on our side. Of course, now it's useless for _detecting_ bugs which is what Aires Intelligence Agency wanted it to be for in the first place, but I'll see if I can get another one."

Nanoha blinked. "If we can just destroy them, why would we want to detect any?" she asked.

Fate clucked softly, setting down a glass. "Nanoha, I know you haven't had much fieldwork, but you really do need more sleep. It would be nice to feed the people spying on us misinformation..."

"Got it!" Irina grinned maniacally, tilting her head so the light flashed off her glasses. "Everybody ready? Cuz here it comes....three..two...one..." The room was filled with a hideously loud screech that drowned out all thorught.

Nanoha slammed her hands over her ears and shouted "TURN IT OFF!"

"WHAT?" Irina seemed dumbfounded, playing with the controls. The screech didn't get _louder_ exactly, but it was certainly more dissonant.

"SHE SAID 'TURN IT OFF'!" Fate tried to shout.

Irina responded "I'M NOT BURNING ANYTHING, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! IT'S WORKING FINE!"

"DAMMIT IRINA!" Chie tried to snatch the device away from her. "YOU'LL BRING MISS MARIA"

Whatever Miss Maria would be brought to do was to be lost to antiquity. The room suddenly filled with smoke as the lone light panel set into the ceiling exploded, bringing down a small rain of electronics components, easily the size of a stereo center. Irina snatched the device back and shut it off.

"...that's a big bug," Nanoha commented.

Irina started sorting through the wreckage while everyone waited. "I don't think we can rule out a leak just yet, Nanoha. Speakers, amp, synthesizer...most of this is just standard stuff you could find in any pawn shop in the city, or if you were really desperate cobble it together by going through the trash when people threw out their stuff from the dorms...we barely get enough power for it, but that doesn't stop some people from trying, especially Pearls."

Nanoha sighed. "Great...and whoever threw it together had to know we were using this room, and what for, which just limits us to the group still." Fate put a hand on her shoulder.

"There's more." Irina held up a small black box. "This is the only thing I don't get. I've never seen anything like it before, but it took the overload and I think it's still working."

"...Schwarz." Fate said grimly.

Chie leaned back against the wall. "Which means they know everything we're up to."

* * *

"So, what do we do about it?" Mashiro asked the next morning, holding up the box. She was sitting in her bed, the sun just barely coming up over the horizon.

Nanoha sighed. "That's up to you. I only have one idea left, and it's risky as Hell."

Mashiro sighed. "Let's hear it."

"Irina's got several cameras and can cobble together some other basic recording equipment from the remains of the bug." Nanoha said, laying out a map of the school. "Fate learned the patrol routes of the guards. If we strike one hour before the shift changes, we've got a good chance to get some people out and across town without raising an alarm. From there we can find another sewer entrance and follow Nao's maps in."

"That sounds good!" Mashiro smiled. "Let's do it."

Nanoha held up her hand. "Not so fast, Mashiro. There's two problems. One, free Materializations are being heavily tracked. I helped set it up. If anyone uses one and attempts to leave school grounds, alarms will go off in the Headmaster's office, her quarters, Shizuru's quarters, Miss Maria's quarters...well, let's just say we don't want this to turn into an Otome battle between us and the Headmaster and Shizuru if we can help it."

"What's the other problem?" Mashiro groaned.

Nanoha scratched the back of her head. "Well, it's not so much another problem as a workaround. That's only for the game-related Authorizations. If a legitimate Master activates us, it'll only trigger the usual alarms in the nurse's offices."

Mashiro frowned. "But that means that you'll be linked to me. If the strike team gets hurt, it'll show up on my body and it will be obvious, even if you can stop everyone from noticing the alarms."

"I know." Nanoha sighed. "Look, there's five weeks left until the graduation ceremony. It will take some time to see if we can get Yohko to help us out anyway. I get the feeling she's not...entirely with the rest of the school staff. So you don't have to make a call on this right now."

Mashiro nodded. "I know. The best time for the enemy to strike is the ceremony. Everyone will be there, they'll all see 'I' built a war fortress."

"Exactly."

Mashiro smiled. "Thank you Nanoha, for everything you've done. Maybe, if this Queen thing doesn't work out, I can take up with whoever you work for?"

"I'd be honored," Nanoha smiled. "I'd love having you at my back in the control room, Mashiro, but let's not give up just yet."

* * *

"So, that's it? We're just giving up?!" Arika's shouts were loud enough to be heard down the hall.

"No, Arika," Fate said calmly. "We're just getting started. But this is exactly what an investigation can be like, especially when you're out of new leads and all the leads you do have point to one thing," She shrugged. "Waiting for the right moment."

Erstin frowned. "So what do we do in the meantime?"

"Keep up with your studies," Nanoha said. "Those of you who still have parts to play, you know who you are. We'll meet here every day, and do actual study sessions and help Mashiro out just like before, but until we're ready to move just focus on school and trying to relax."

Nao sniffed. "So this was all a waste of my time."

Nanoha chuckled nervously. "Nao, no it wasn't. The plan makes extensive use of those maps you found for us...we just need to get past the bars the old fashioned way first." She paused. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be a favorite to win the Test of the Pillar next week?"

"Psheah, right," Nao smirked. "That's mostly just 'cuz I don't care about Artai, but who said I care anything about this place either. Already got my first date lined up after I graduate, and I'd hate to disappoint."

Erstin actually breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm glad it's over with..."

Miya pouted and flicked her ear. "What are you talking about? We're just getting started, just like Fate said."

Irina grinned. "And I get to make all sorts of stuff without anyone telling me 'no.'"

Erstin chuckled nervously. "Didn't your last extra-credit project blow up?"

"An accident, an accident..."

"So, that's what we're proposing," Mashiro sat seriously across from the men from Florince. They slowly looked at each other, as if wondering if this was real. Finally, their lead coughed and turned back to her.

"Your Highness," he said. "I realize that you're genuinely trying. Please, don't misunderstand, nothing pleases me more than being proven wrong about you. But this deal would be totally unacceptable to Florince,"

"What?" Mashiro looked at him, shocked. "Why, what's the problem? She's a member of the Torias, a top student."

He chuckled. "I take it you didn't read Miss Huit's school history, then?" When Mashiro shook her head, he continued. "She's a member of the Torias now, but this isn't the first time she was promoted to it. She was kicked off in favor of Miss Zhang due to...behavior issues. Frankly, my dear, while it was a good try Miss Huit is just too unstable."

"I...see. Is there any way I could convince you to change your mind?" Mashiro looked him squarely in the eyes.

"...if you can convince Cardair to surrender the Pure Heart Malachite when it is recovered," he said, very hesitantly "We _might_ be able to consider the matter settled."

"And the matter of trial for . . . the thieves in Windbloom?"

"Oh, that's quite all right with us," he smiled. "So long as justice is done."

* * *

Nanoha laid down on the medical scanner for what felt like the hundredth time. "Nurse?"

"Almost done, Nanoha. I'm not quite sure about these readings," Nurse Yohko frowned at the console. "This is...this is amazing!"

Nanoha hopped up and pulled the sheet around her body. "What?"

Yohko smiled. "I don't know how you're doing it, but it looks like your body is _somehow_ fighting off the Plague."

"So I can start Materializing again?!" Nanoha practically jumped in the air, but Yohko shook her head.

"Not _yet_. Something happened on your little trip out, so you're still in pretty bad shape." She shrugged. "It's just that the nanomachines aren't the only thing holding you together. You're still a very sick girl."

"I feel _fine_." Nanoha insisted.

Yohko gave her a Look. "Fine enough to be up at all hours. I'd say you haven't slept in, oh, two days." She pulled out a pad. "This is the only time I'm going to do this, Here's a note excusing you from classes and duties for the day. Go back to you-" Yohko looked up to see Nanoha had already slumped back down on the medical scanner. "Amazing girl. Wonder how much better she'd be doing if she actually stopped to recover."

* * *

"I'm afraid these terms are completely unacceptable. The loss of the Spiral Heart Spinnel and the Pure Heart Malachite would be a significant blow to Cardair's national interests." Mashiro found herself sitting in front of a stone wall, in the form of Cardair's delegation.

She stared at them for a few moments, before it hit her. "...why would the loss of the Pure Heart Malachite, considered a national treasure of Florince, impact _your_ interests? Any replacement Otome drawn for Shiho from this year's class would come with her own Gem."

"I...well, that is..." The man started to wilt under Mashiro's intense stare.

But she wasn't done, oh no. "In fact, I can only think of a few reasons....and don't most of them violate the terms of the Windbloom Treaty?" Mashiro grinned viciously "Are you seriously trying to suggest to _me_ that Cardair wants to threaten the treaty that it's _my_ sworn duty to uphold?"

"Now now, be reasonable Your Highness." The diplomats in front of her were all sweating profusely.

Mashiro went in for the kill. "Oh, I am being reasonable here. In the end, you'll be down one _very_ minor prince, but he's very definitely complicit in the crime, helping the fugitive flee justice. He won't be killed if he's tried in Windbloom, we'll probably just keep him as a guest here for a few years. You're the ones attempting to turn an incident caused by one of your citizens into your gain."

"It...it....I will take this under advisement. Good day, your Highness." With that, Cardair's delegation retreated from her office with more speed than she would have thought possible.

"Thanks, Nanoha." Mashiro said to the empty room. "I've got them. I can do this."

* * *

"Your Highness?" Nagi all but groaned as Smith came into his new office. "Your Highness, I realize that our new guest is an important contingency plan, but I have to admit to being, well, confused."

"Confused about what?" Nagi tilted his head in a purposeful attempt to evoke the 'lost puppy' look. Of course, he knew full well what this was most likely about.

Ms Smith coughed. "It's the requisition for her personal quarters. The new structure is finished, and we can begin furnishing at any time. I know you directed us to set up her quarters any way she requested, but her Otome priviliges are paramount. I can't believe some of this is really...appropriate."

Nagi laughed. "Oh, dear. Trust me, Tomoe won't be losing her priviliges on account of what's in her room, let me assure you of that. It'll keep her entertained."

"I...suppose." Smith said dubiously. "Still, at least some of it is very difficult to even determine a purpose for. I mean, the restraint-hooks on the poster bed are pretty standard, and I suppose the thick, plush rugs could be useful if one were inclined that way..."

Nagi cut her off "Will any of it be a problem?"

Ms. Smith shook her head. "A few of the more exotic requests will need to be crafted custom, but we have fabrication tools on site now. As long as she won't be needing it for a few days..."

"Very good then...oh, right. I need you to set up the agent's triggers ahead of schedule." Nagi smirked. "We may have been found out early. We can finish setting up floral arrangements later, right now we need to be ready to make our move."

"We had come to the same conclusion. The attack can begin at any time."

Nagi smiled. "Excellent. We'll hold off until they make their move."

* * *

Nanoha leaned in close to Fate, as if they were about to do something forbidden. The sunlight was dying, but they had pulled the curtains shut anyway. Nanoha was stripped down to her school-issue underwear, but Fate was still fully clothed....

_"Condition stable,"_ Bardiche said in his softest voice, the little crystal triangle glowing as he rested in Fate's hand. _"Subject able to perform limited magical activities."_

"That's good, right? So I can use Raising Heart again?" Nanoha's eyes widened.

_"No, my Master,"_ Raising Heart scolded.

Fate laughed. "Wow, even Raising Heart thinks you're trying to push too fast."

"Nyahahahaha...." Nanoha blushed as she started getting dressed again. "I just...I'm tired of worrying about there being an attack, and I can't do _anything_ about it."

Bardiche chimed in again. _"Estimated recovery time, one week."_

Fate smiled and gave Nanoha a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, Nanoha. I'm sure nothing will happen in one week..."

* * *

The next morning, everyone was seated around the table again. Mashiro was smiling. "Cardair backed down on almost everything."

"Then..." Arika asked.

"The conference is over and we can get back to business as usual." Fate explained to her. "That's great news."

"They wouldn't accept very much oversight," Mashiro explained. "But the Column assigned to it has been allowed into the country, and they've promised to turn over all the results of their investigation so far. Doesn't stop them from trying to hide Kazuya on their own...."

Nanoha nodded. "But it does guarantee that trying it will land them in front of the council for violating the Treaty."

"Right...now...about the other thing....I thought about this a lot last night." Mashiro sighed. "I think that once we expose the problems with the palace, everything else will just come crashing down." Another deep breath. "How soon can you do it?"

Nanoha blinked. "Uhm...how about if we wait a week. I should be better by then, so I wouldn't have to stay here."

Irina nodded. "I could probably distract the nurse, so we don't need her to actually cooperate."

Nanoha nodded. "All right. Give me and Fate a few days to plan this out."

* * *

Arika went through the entire day in a daze. Even moreso than usual, she recognized what they were about to do was beyond simple rulebreaking. It had been drilled into her head very carefully. You Do Not Use Otome Powers Against Civilians. The evidence was overwhelming, but on the slightest chance that they were wrong...she would definitely be giving up her dream, and quite possibly more.

When classes were over, she looked into her bag to realize she hadn't even eaten lunch. Without saying a word to anyone, she went off to the Shinso's tomb. Sitting on the steps, she looked over the entire campus as she chewed silently on a celery stick.

In fact, she was so lost in thought that she almost missed it when Erstin came up from behind her. Almost. "Hey, Ersty. How'd you get up here?"

"Three staircases lead up here, you know," Erstin pointed out. "Still, you're getting better."

Arika shook her head. "Just hope I'm good enough....I don't want to let Mashiro down." Without thinking, she reached down into her blouse and pulled out her mother's pendant, looking into it. Almost as if she could see the woman she had never met in its' surface.

Erstin smiled. "You really are attached to the Azure Sky Sapphire, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Arika smiled for a moment, before she nearly jumped out of her uniform. "Ersty!? You know what this is?!"

"Uhm, yeah." Erstin looked puzzled for a moment, then hit her palm with her fist. "Oh, that's right! You weren't there. It's a story from, oh, fourteen, fifteen years ago. She was the last Otome to serve the King and Queen of Windbloom. Miss Maria told us. She said she was a famous and powerful Otome, who served a long and happy term with her King before she retired to become a mother...but then there was an attack..."

Arika frowned. "Major Wong mentioned that, but he didn't say anything about my mother...All I really know about her is that this was hers. That's why I came to this school, to find out more....but why didn't Nanoha, Fate, or Nina say anything?"

Erstin gulped. "Well, you know Fate and Nanoha...if it's about specifics, they seem like they're off in their own universe. Maybe Nina just didn't recognize it?"

"...maybe." Arika shrugged. "Guess it doesn't matter. I've got a few days to look up more."

* * *

Nanoha leaned back in her seat on the couch in the Headmaster's office, flipping open her folder. "Let's see....it looks like the only thing of note today was Miss Adean was eliminated by challenge. The Pearls said she put up a good fight but she was cornered. America will probably win this round." She smiled. "I think next game we'll be ready to introduce the OpFor, with your permission."

Natuski nodded. "All right. This is your assignment so far. I've had to deflect private complaints from...well, most of the sponsoring nations, but in the end I think they'll like the results."

"Headmaster..." Nanoha shook her head. "Listen, I know it's not my place, but why am I doing this? It seems like courses on strategy and tactics should be standard curriculum here. Instead, Chie's the only one who has even a most basic grasp on the ideas, everyone else just wants to be told who to fight."

Natsuki frowned. "There are a lot of reasons, Nanoha. It was like you said once, a long time ago, but the curriculum was...whittled down, over the years. The last time was...well, because of a sealed incident before I took over as Headmaster. About twenty years ago."

"...Don't suppose you'd care to tell me?" Nanoha asked on sudden impulse.

Natsuki smirked. "Promise to tell me something about your mysterious past in return?"

Nanoha considered this for a moment, then decided on something. "It's Fate...she's an artificial life form. Not a cyborg, like Miyu either, but a real, flesh and blood human created through the Old Technology," Well, close _enough_. "It was done by her mother. We don't know...too much about the specifics, but Fate's mother was trying to bring her original daughter back to life. She was....well, Fate's life before we rescued her wasn't pleasant. She was..all but a slave."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "That's quite a revelation, if it's true. Not even Schwarz can do that."

"Nyahahaha....well, it doesn't matter much anyway. But I thought you might like an explanation for why I was so worried about Fate when her nanomachine injection didn't go so well..."

"Indeed....and that's enough of a tidbit that I suppose you earned this. In fact, now that I know that I'm surprised Miss Harlaown is handling this place as well as she is. Normally, abuse victims would be rejected by the psych profiles. My story's a bit longer, but then, a lot of the details don't matter anymore," Natsuki took a deep breath, but Nanoha interrupted.

"What about Tomoe, then?" she asked.

"Honestly, we're still not sure," Natsuki shrugged. "Everyone involved in her examinations is cooperating, but these things take time. I suspect we'll find a bribe somewhere along the way, and if we can prove it we'll need to have the person jailed. Interfering with the Otome evaluations can't be tolerated. Imagine if Miss Marguerite had actually managed to fool us long enough to get her own Meister Gem."

Nanoha shuddered. "Good point. I've had to train hard to fight well enough that I could probably survive against a Meister with a Coral, but even then..."

"Exactly," Natsuki took a deep breath again. "I believe I owe you a story. It was twenty years ago....

"Sifr wasn't the Queen yet, and in fact her mother had taken her far away from Windbloom to try to isolate her from politics. A lot like a certain other Queen we know, in fact. But this time, they kept in touch. And when Windbloom was fast running out of heirs due to various plots and attacks by Schwarz, the decision was made to send for her. The Prince of the kingdom, a very distant relative of Sifr's, took two representatives of the Church, a Column, and his own personal Otome, the Lofty Crimson Jade, to meet her. The after-action reports were very heavily censored, even after being sealed, but here's what I do know.

"The Lofty Crimson Jade was destroyed. The Gem, not it's owner. And Rena Searrs, also known as Rena Yumemiya, became the Azure Sky Sapphire."

Nanoha interjected at this point. "Headmaster...are you saying that Arika's _mother _was -"

"Exactly. Oh, but there's more. Schwarz eventually successfully kidnapped Sifr in the middle of this...and that's when the order that changed everything came down from my predecessor.

"Sifr Fran de Windbloom was to be executed rather than let her fall into enemy hands." Natsuki waited for Nanoha to object, but the girl swallowed. "It was a mistake, but made for all the right reasons. What's the life of one girl compared to allowing Schwarz free access to the weapons that destroyed the world?

"Only Rena Searrs was more powerful and resourceful than anyone ever gave her credit for. She rescued Sifr, but my predecessor stood by her order. And then, something that should have been impossible happened. With neither a Materilalized Robe nor her Master within several miles, The Azure Sky Sapphire was used to defeat...no, not just defeat, utterly humiliate four of the five Columns. Then King Bruce went to work. He wanted the Columns punished, and they were. For the better part of a generation, Garderobe's authority over the school was practically gutted."

Natsuki shook her head. "That's when I took over. Practically the first thing that was shoved into my hands was a new curriculum, and I was told I could sign off on it or be forced out of my job within a year. Oh, this had been a long time in coming, if it hadn't happened on my watch, maybe in a few years after I retire. The erosion was slow, and had been ongoing for a thousand years, but this sealed the deal. I didn't even realize how much damage was caused until two members of my first graduating class were caught..._in flagrante delecto_ with their Masters as a condition for their retirement. They just...didn't think. Only did what they were told."

Nanoha swallows. "So....Fate was right all along."

"Basically, yes." Natsuki nodded. "It's not some sinister mind-controlling chip we put in your head or whatever the hell Schwarz does, but strong-willed candidates are rarely selected to become Meisters, and the school produces enough who are acceptable that the few like Nao and Fate, and, well, you who aren't are just seen as leftovers. So...thank you, Nanoha. You've already done far more for this school than you can possibly imagine."

* * *

Nao looked down at the large pendant that had been placed into her hands a few hours before. The rumors hadn't made the rounds yet, and she'd told the Headmaster in no uncertain terms that she didn't want her placing announced until she'd made a decision. Hence, taking refuge in the gardens. "Thanks, Headmaster. Just make my life harder. Maybe I'm the idiot after all..."

Irina tapped her on the shoulder, sending her leaping up over a nearby hedge. "Hey!" Nao shouted back at her. "Don't DO that?!"

"Thinking of recreating the Legend of the Fire String Ruby?" Irina smirked. "What are you complaining about, from what I hear you didn't want to be under a Master, right?"

Nao came back around the hedge. "Doesn't mean I wanted to work for the glory of the Shinso, either."

"Oh, what's a date, Nao? You're bi anyway." Irina was still smirking. "You could go _anywhere_ you want, and do almost anything. The Columns don't have a Master, they're only beholden to the school and the Council, and most of the time you can draw a salary and barely have to work."

Nao glanced sidelong at the Coral girl. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that little suicide mission we're planning, would it?"

Irina shrugged. "That's up to you. But just 'cuz Shizuru gave up doesn't mean you'd have to."

"Eh..." Nao shrugged. "Okay, fine, but you get to help me get this Pearl Gem out. I'll tell the Headmaster I've accepted _after_ we clean up the Queen's mess."

* * *

Chie had been leaning back in the hot tub in the Pearl bathroom when Fate dropped her bombshell. "You want _what?"_

Fate shook her head. "Oneesama, I just said I think you should start sitting out the strategy meetings in the mornings. You know way too much already..."

"...what are you planning, Harlaown?" Chie's eyes narrowed.

Fate sighed. "Look, you're already in pretty deep, but what we're about to do...you're risking a lot more than being kicked off the Torias now."

"And if I think it's worthwhile?" Chie grinned.

Fate smiled. "I'd say you're thinking more about your girlfriend than any altruism."

"...touche, Fate."

Fate shook her head. "But anyway, you have a career already lined up that could be put in jeapordy by what we're about to do. Nanoha and I can handle the heavy lifting here, and between Miya and Irina if we can't come up with enough distractions to keep people occupied for a week we should just turn ourselves in now. You don't have to do this."

Chie shook her head. "Don't you presume to lecture me about who has a job after graduation, little miss. I've got a few ideas lined up even if I don't get to keep my nanomachines."

"....I've got a bad feeling about this," Fate admitted. "I keep going over the plan, I know we're taking every reasonable precaution, but..."

Chie shrugged. "Fine, Fate. You win. I guess someone needs to know the score if things go to hell."

"...right." Fate sighed in relief. "Thanks, Chie."

"You really want to thank me, you'll take that towel off," Chie grinned, right through the pitcher of cold water being dumped on her head.

* * *

Nanoha was impressed. It had been awhile since she had been under any pressure in a fight, or even a sparring match. The Corals may have been catching up, but it wouldn't be until the end of their Pearl year that she'd consider them ready to handle anything on a level an "elite" should eat for breakfast.

"Ersty, you're overextending yourself! Miya, watch your hip! You'll get tossed around if I catch you doing that again." She conveniently ignored, for the moment, that it was two on one. "I want you two girls to be ready in case something happens."

"Like what?" Miya took a quick swing at Nanoha's head, which was quickly blocked. "We're on the distraction team."

Nanoha quickly forced Miya back and spun her own staff around, tapping Erstin on the ribs just hard enough to let the girl know she had been tagged. "Yeah, but we're definitely going in to stir up the hornet's nest. If we get caught, there's a chance whoever's building the new palace will set off whatever they're planning early."

Erstin tried to sweep Nanoha's legs out from under her, only to nearly fall over herself when Nanoha neatly jumped over the clumsy swing. "Nanoha, you're worrying too much! I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Hope for the best..." Nanoha said, casually giving Miya a poke to the solar plexus "...but plan for the worst. Miya's got some tricks up her sleeve, but in a straight up fight both of you are next to hopeless right now."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Miya reared back for a wild swing...and swiftly found Nanoha inside her guard, ramming a shoulder into her chest and sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Fair is for those jokes of a ceremonial fight called 'Mai-Battles,'" Nanoha said to her, a little more coldly than might be warranted, but then she smiled. "I just don't want you to get hurt if you get caught up in things, that's all." She jumped as Erstin took a swing at her. "...very good. I didn't say this was over yet, did I?"

* * *

Mashiro sat on her bed, with Arika in her nightshirt sleeping on a cot in the room. "I swear," she smiled and shook her head fondly as she said it. "Never thought you'd take this Otome thing this seriously."

"Mashiro's important to me." Arika smiled. "All of my friends are."

Mashiro chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you said that. After spending a night staring at me I thought you might've taken to the Otome thing a little more than I'm comfortable with..." she trailed off as she realized Arika was looking crestfallen. "...oh."

"..." Arika stood there. Mashiro could see all the responses flicker across her face. Denial, passion, disappointment....so she was a little surprised when the girl with the stunning blue eyes turned away for a moment, then looked back at her with a smile. "Doesn't matter. Prince Takumi, right?" Mashiro nodded, dumbstruck for a moment. "I'm your Otome, Mashiro. It may have just been sudden, maybe at first we were just stuck with it, but right now I wouldn't have it any other way."

"...you're different." Mashiro admitted. "A lot different from that girl who came from the Free Realms six months ago. But you're also still Arika." She grinned. "Don't know when to quit."

"I had some good teachers." Arika grinned right back. "I'll become your Otome for real, Mashiro, if that's what it takes to stay with you."

"Thank you, Arika Yumemiya." Mashiro turned away to look out the window for a moment. "But first, we have to survive tomorrow."

* * *

It was often speculated, by those both inside and outside, what went on behind closed doors at Garderobe. There were rumors, spurred on by carefully censored photographs, of wild lesbian orgies.

That was where the tame stuff ended.

Secret rites of passage, takes of intrigue and treachery on a level that would make most years look tame, and things not fit to be mentioned in this accounting were all included in the rumors, and when those rumors included two known girlfriends of unknown origin, the level things could be taken to would reach a fever pitch.

They would have been sorely disappointed by what was going on in the room shared by Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarosa Harlaown that night.

To be certain, Nanoha and Fate had stripped down to the barest essentials, as they did most evenings. It was getting better, but the deserts of Earl were still too hot for girls more used to the temperate regions of Mid-Childa and Japan to ever really be used to. But that was where any real similarity to the rumors ended. To start with, the 'bare essentials' still included a school-issued nightgown, almost floor-length.

Nanoha sat on the edge of Fate's bunk, letting her hair out carefully while Fate sat behind her with a fancy brush made from the bones of some indigenous creature. She leaned her head back, almost falling asleep at the attention. "Fate-chan...I was just thinking. It's been such an....eventful year."

"That's a good way to put it," Fate replied, very gently coaxing one particularly stubborn tangle out. "Eventful."

Nanoha giggled. "When we first got here I almost thought you were dying from the nanomachine treatment..."

"Yeah, and you had to face down everyone, even Miss Maria, just to make sure I got what you thought was 'proper care,'" Fate ribbed gently.

Nanoha chuckled. "Oh, don't pretend you weren't trouble. The number of times you almost told the teachers where to stick their Gems...I almost thought we were going to get kicked out."

Fate nodded. "But then...things turned serious."

Nanoha blinked and turned herself around. "Fate?"

"I know...I should have told you this, but at the time it seemed right." Fate bit her lip. "I did a side-job here, for Nagi. In exchange for data from the Old Era. It wasn't justified, but at the time, it seemed like the right thing to do. We couldn't get into the Archive, and nearly any data would be helpful. But...that's not why I did it."

Nanoha pulled Fate into a gentle embrace. "It's okay, Fate. I know why you did it. I didn't then, but the Headmaster told me. You were right about this place...just not how it got there."

Fate let Nanoha hold her. "I'm sorry, Nanoha. I got us caught up in this, and now..."

"Hush." Nanoha smiled. "Do you really think I'd have ever agreed to stay out of it?"

Fate shook her head. "I guess not. But Nanoha...we're probably about to get thrown out of Garderobe, and maybe earn ourselves a court-martial. If you could do anything differently, would you?"

Nanoha shook her head. "No, Fate. Because...for at least a few days, I knew what you were really feeling all this time. I love you, Fate."

"...do you mean that, Nanoha?" Fate's eyes shone in the fading light.

"Of course," Nanoha smiled. "I don't know how long it would have taken me to admit it without this place. It's so different from home..."

Fate smiled. "It's not as different from Mid-Childa. I...well, you know." Her early memories from growing up on that world were artificial, but real enough since they belonged to an actual girl. "I never thought I'd say this, but you're too restrained, Nanoha."

"Nyahaha....just because I'm not used to people kissing and hugging in the hallways..." Nanoha gently scratched at the back of her head.

"Garderobe's hardly _that_ bad," Fate pointed out. "...they at least go around a corner."

Nanoha lightly smacked her shoulder. "Fate, you're awful. And you've been getting into the act yourself too!"

"....sorry," Fate blushed heavily, but Nanoha put a finder on her lips.

"Don't be sorry," Nanoha looked into Fate's gentle red eyes. "Just wait until we're in private,"

Fate smirked. "And if I can't wait."

"Control yourself," Nanoha said simply.

"Well, we're in private now..." Fate said leadingly.

Nanoha leaned in and gave Fate a kiss as the light of the sun died.

* * *

The next morning, even as the teams roused themselves for a final briefing, a shadow fell over Garderobe Academy. It wasn't anything so ominous as what they faced. But regardless, it leaped over the fence in one go, startling two guards who weren't quite certain what they saw. The shadow was careful to stay out of sight, making its' way across the campus while avoiding the watchful eyes of the students and guards, until it had reached the Palace Wing. Then, throwing all caution to the wind, it ran straight up the wall, a distinctive trenchcoat trailing behind it even as it reached the roof.

After that, picking a lock and gaining entry was child's play. It began to search for the room it was looking for.

* * *

Mashiro leaned back in her chair. "I suppose that's it for the daily routine stuff. With any luck, this will be the last time we'll have to meet in the mornings like this. Once we've got proof that something is going on in there I can get the Headmaster to act without going through the Council. I'm just glad that this is Windbloom and not anywhere else." She sighed. "Nanoha, you have the floor."

"Right." Nanoha stood up. "All right everyone. This will be your final briefing. We've been planning this for awhile now, and I know everyone knows their role, but let's go over it one more time. Equipment check?"

"I've got everything," Irina confirmed, placing the items out on the table. "I've rigged up these recorder harnesses. You'll have to Materialize before you put them on, but once they're in place they'll record everything said within fifteen feet of you, with no chance of feedback. One of my better creations," She gestured. "Two cameras...Fate, Nanoha, Arika, you know how to handle the film?" Fate and Arika shook their heads, but Nanoha nodded. "Oh, that's right, I showed it to you."

"Right. Nao and I will have to handle the cameras." Nanoha confirmed, then she continued. "Distraction team. Nina's in command. She's got the best grade out of the wargames. Irina, did you have some short-range radios?" When the redhead nodded, Nanoha smiled. "Good. I'd suggest you start with a practice injury and work up from there. Who do you want to use for that?"

Erstin raised her hand. "It's most believable coming from me...and whoever it is, is really going to have to be hurt,"

Nanoha winced. "I was hoping to gloss over that, or maybe get around it. But thank you Erstin,"

Nina smiled warmly. "I'll do my best to make it as painless as possible, but to be a plausible distraction it's going to _hurt._"

Erstin winced. "I know...thank you."

Arika frowned. "Isn't there some other way?"

Fate shook her head. "We're saving a lot of stuff for when that's run its' course, but it'll keep the nurse off of us for the longest. By the time we have to reach into Miya's bag of tricks, it'll get pretty obvious what we're doing." Arika looked at Fate for a long time, then sat back down.

"As for the rest...honestly, keeping up a chain of distractions isn't going to be something we can readily plan for. If you think of something, do it." Nanoha finished. "So, I guess that's it. Recon team...I want to go over this, and I'd like everyone else to leave. Except you, Mashiro."

A few minutes and hesitant goodbyes, and the room was significantly emptier. "Okay....we'll need to fly over the walls and get to the sewer entrance on the map...here." She pointed. "Nao and I already checked out the sewers...it's a nastily confined space."

Fate sighed. "Well, that puts most of our powers out."

Nao shrugged. "We'll make do. We'll Materialize in the alley, put on Irina's stuff, and crawl our way there. It'll be a few miles, but we can scramble it fast enough."

Nanoha nodded. "I think we can count on two hours, maybe a little more, and then we'll have the Headmaster on us. Nao, I want you opposing them. You may get some help, circumstances depending, but I'd prefer not to say more, just in case it can't come."

Nao glanced sidelong at Nanoha. "Idiot. Fine, I trust you. The Headmaster's not gonna fire on a Column without good reason."

At that moment, the door opened and Miyu Greer quietly slipped into the room. Everyone stopped and stared at the tall, silver-haired woman in shock. In return, Miyu just fixed Nanoha with a level stare. "This plan will not work," she said. "Circumstances have changed. The guard has doubled, and many of the sewers have been wired with sensors."

Nanoha stared in shock, then her head hit the table. "...the leak. Dammit, we took out the recorder and there's _still_ someone reporting our every move. But if we delay any more, there's a chance we'll get caught with the equipment."

Miyu nodded. "Quite right," She smiled towards Arika. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Arika nodded. "I won't let Mashiro down,"

"All right. I would suggest changing the plan. Right now, you're still restricted to the ground. Allow me to replace your Gems, and that will change," Miyu nodded to Nao.

Nanoha frowned. "Shizuru-oneesama got caught trying to do that..."

Miyu nodded. "That's why I will provide you with a distraction. I can set off several of the sensors before they can track me, and even if they do normal Commandos are not an issue for me. This will give you the time to get the photographic evidence you need."

Fate smiled. "Miyu, was it? Thank you."

Mashiro was also smiling. "Yes, thank you Miyu."

* * *

Nina stood over her chopping board, slicing onions and blinking back her tears. Someone a bit less given to self-reflection might have denied that it was anything other than the offending vegetable bringing those tears, but Nina knew better. She wouldn't tell anyone else, but she knew the truth of it. After all, she'd spoken to her father in the woods by the school just earlier that day.

* * *

Sergei smiled and waved at his daughter. The trees provided all the cover needed, you could practically discuss anything out here. Nina walked up calmly and looked over her shoulder. "Father," she acknowledged him with a slight smile.

"Nina," He smiled at her. "We didn't get a chance to talk at the party. I just wanted to know if everything was okay..." He stopped as he read the look on Nina's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"...it's nothing," Nina said. "I'm sorry I haven't written much, but there isn't really anything going on. I mean, with the emergency council sessions over it's just giving Mashiro her lessons in statesmanship as best we can. She's doing better..."

Sergei laughed. "Well, that's good news all around. Makes my job easier if she stops having childish outbursts every time she doesn't get her way."

"I guess." Nina's voice didn't quite crack. "Other than that, just the usual rumors."

Sergei smiled. "Nina, I'm proud of you. Whatever happens, you've accomplished a lot. And I hear you're favored for one of the top spots in the tournament, so you don't have to worry about your grades. Just do your best and everything else will fall into place."

"...I won't fail you, father."

* * *

And yet, here she was. _What the hell am I doing?_ she asked herself, but she knew the answers wouldn't come. She was comitted now, even if she wanted to back out, all she'd probably manage was screwing up the rest of the plan to no benefit. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She set aside her onion and muttered something about needing fresh air before she stepped out of the kitchen and started down the path to the gardens.

She didn't know how long she had been wandering the paths of the small area, but the sun slowly set on her as she finally found her way to the Gazebo. She flipped open her small pocket-watch, looking at the picture of her father lovingly placed within it. _I...I lied to you, Father. I don't even know why, but I did it..._

For a very long time, she stood there, but finally, overcome with melancholy, she started to hum that silly nursery song...followed by singing softly. "Me_zame wo matsu kuni no mukashi no hanashi,"_ The words to the ancient song resonated, even though she couldn't truly understand them. Too much time, too many changes in the language.

But she was still surprised when Arika stepped out from behind a bush, the next lines on her lips. "S_asagemashou mune ni yadoru hikari," _Arika grinned, but it wasn't until Mashiro appeared behind her that Nina felt encouraged to join in again. "_hoshi ni naru kibou ashita ga mieru, aisuru hito yo mattete okure._"

Nina let her voice take over again. The next stanzas were _hers_, and were the most meaningful, since she had been taught them by Sergei.

_"Kokoro no mado ni tatsu sadame no yokogao /  
Tomoshimashou yume wo mamoru hikari /  
Hoshi wa tada hitori erabe to tsugeru /  
Aisuru hito ga watashi wo yobeba kawaru."_

However, it didn't seem like the surprises were over for the evening. Erstin approached from down another path, with Irina and Miya at her side, while Fate and Nanoha stepped out from behind some nearby bushes, looking a little embarassed. But Fate and Erstin had decided to lead into the last verse.

_"Uruwashiku tachimau kegarenaki hane /  
Seoimashou miko no inochi no hikari /  
Hoshi ni naru tame ni umarete wa naranu /  
Aisuru hito ni dakarete nemure."_

As the last notes died, nobody could speak for several moments. Then, Nanoha smiled. "How long has that song been going around the school?"

"All year," Nina admitted. "It's kind of funny that we all started off knowing different verses of the same long song, though."

"Well, not all of us." Fate said. "I learned mine from Erstin."

Nanoha shook her head. "Well, it looks like most of us are here. Just waiting on..."

"Made it!" Nao sprinted up to the group, then started to pant. "...what's everybody giving me that look for."

Fate just smiled. "We're all here. I don't know what this night holds for us...but we have one mission. Everybody knows what to do."

"All we have to do is work together, and we'll get it done." Nanoha smiled and held her hand out. Almost everybody looked at it puzzled for a moment, before Fate put her hand on top of it. Arika's eyes brightened, and she repeated the gesture. Soon, everybody was standing in a circle. "Let's roll."

* * *

Irina paced back and forth. "Ersty, you really sure you want to do this?"

"It's too late to back out now." Erstin stood there, in the middle of the athletic field. Nina was holding one of the practice staves ready, while Miya went through her bag of practical joke supplies one last time. "If I don't, then the nurse will pick up on the other team the moment they Materialize."

Nina shrugged. "We knew this would be a problem. Soft tissue damage just won't hold her attention long enough. If we don't bring her broken bones at the least, it'll all be for nothing,"

Irina threw up her hands. "Fine, I give up."

Nina turned back to Erstin. "Get in a ready stance. Where do you want it?"

Erstin complied with the order, then said, slowly, "The leg, I think. I'll need both my hands for exams, but my phys ed grades are so awful it'll be better if I can't run."

Nina nodded, careful schooling her face into an unemotional mask. "I'm sorry." Then she wound back and took a swing. Erstin fell to the ground with a sickening crack.

* * *

The team waited outside, behind some bushes and just in view of the gate. Arika glanced down at her wristwatch nervously. "How much longer until we make our move?" she whispered.

Fate frowned. "Should be another minute at most...what's keeping them?"

"Probably just someone late for his shift," Nao pointed out.

"Really hope that's all it is..." Fate whispered back, glancing once again out the gates of the school.

Nanoha was the first to notice the change. "Look, he's here...." The guard in question was running up the main road leading to the school, rifle jostling around on his back. "Okay....while they're giving the password..." The man in question did come up, and the guards he was relieving both started to yell at him. Nanoha signaled, and they moved out from cover during the distraction. They made it to the wall with no particular problems, then Nanoha nodded. Arika and Fate made the jump onto the top of the gate easily enough, then silently came down on the pair of guards already standing in place.

"What the -" The newcomer barely had time to express his astonishment before Fate silenced him with a roundhouse kick. Nanoha and Nao jumped into place and helped drag the guards away into the nearby alleyway. Nao pulled a ball of twine out of her pack and started to bind and gag the men.

"Well, so far so good," Fate said, glancing towards the alleyway where they had come in. "Check in is in one hour, so we've got maybe an hour and a half to get this done."

"Right." Nao lifted up the nearby manhole cover. "Follow the maps the creepy emotionless woman gave us?"

Arika stamped one foot and hissed "She's not creepy!"

Nanoha rubbed her forehead. "Save it, you two. Down the sewer."

Arika frowned. "Something smells off down there, and I don't mean because it's a sewer. Why can't we just fly?"

Fate shook her head. "We'd be spotted on the way over. Especially Nanoha, her Flyer Fin spell isn't what you'd call stealthy."

Nanoha opened her mouth to protest, but shut it again. This was made all the more humiliating by what Nao said next. "Oh, that's what that was."

"...what the heck?" Nanoha groaned. "When did you..."

"The night you were attacked," Nao admitted, actually looking guilty. "I thought you could handle yourself...if I'd known you were in bad shape I'd have brought you back to school,"

"Nyahahaha...." Nanoha started down the ladder. "Well, it all worked out I guess. That saves time...yes, me and Fate know magic. Lots of it, actually. That's why we're out here, we won't actually be using Gems, and now Arika's got her Meister Gem back in her earring and you've got yours...we'll catch hell for this plan later, but a lot less if it actually works."

"...yeah, I'd been meaning to ask." Nao quickly started down after her. "It's none of my business, but you're going to an awful lot of trouble to avoid living a life of luxury where you can do a lot of good to help people. Seems to me like being queen's practically your dream job."

"Nyahahaha....it's complicated," Nanoha said. "But really, I'd rather just have Mashiro doing a good job."

* * *

Nurse Yohko had really appreciated the quiet time these past few weeks. Ever since the Coral combat classes had been replaced with the wargames, practice injuries were basically non-existent. Nobody wanted to be the one accused of sabotaging the competition outside the rules, even though Nanoha hadn't actually forbidden that.

Nanoha and Fate not taking every cheap shot in an effort to tighten the student's defenses had helped too.

So when Nina came in literally carrying Erstin Ho, Yohko could only sigh. "Practice outside class, or was this a game thing?"

"...game thing?" Erstin looked up, obviously not totally present.

Nina's reaction was a little more animated. "Grr....I'll kill those two." She coughed. "I'm sorry, this was just a practice session. Erstin left herself open to a trip and I...got a little enthusiastic."

Yohko stared at them for a moment. "Miss Wong, please don't make a habit of this next year. I'm having a hard enough time dealing with the injuries caused by Takamachi and Testarosa."

"Of course not," Nina frowned. "Anyway, can you help her?"

"Yes, of course." Yohko gestured to the nearby medical scanner as she started up the plaster mixture. "That break doesn't look too bad, but just in case I want a hard bandage so you don't walk on it, Miss Ho."

"How long will this take?" Nina asked. "I should stay to make sure she gets back to our dorm room."

Yohko shrugged. "Not long. Twenty minutes or so..."

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Nanoha," Fate said. "You still might be sick."

"...oh, fine. Have Bardiche scan me one more time." Nanoha said, totally exasperated, as the four hunched in a sewer junction beneath the manhole cover they were supposed to use. "Miyu needs another few minutes to draw their attention anyway."

Fate nodded and pulled out Bardiche. Without an order, the Device knew what was needed and intoned _"Scanning," _Nanoha once again found herself bathing in yellow light.

"Oh, wow, those things are so cool!" Arika squealed. Though she managed to keep it quiet enough. "Where do I get one,"

"Sorry, Arika," Nanoha said. "I doubt you'd get much use out of one."

_"Scan complete_" Bardiche said. _"No current symptoms of mana poisoning present. Advise continued caution regarding magical activity. Advise caution using ambient mana spells."_

"See, Fate?" Nanoha smiled. "Same report as last time. I promise not to use Starlight Breakers, and this should be easy and fast."

Fate sighed. "I'm just worried, Nanoha,"

"Oh, don't be." Nanoha leaned in and gave her a quick hug. "We'll be fine."

Nao rolled her eyes. "Now, if you two are ready..."

Nanoha blushed. "Right...sorry."

"MATERIALIZE!" Arika's outfit appeared quickly, the pink and white dress, almost puffy, being exactly the same as before. But Nao...her Robe was skin-tight and green, with only three of the distinctive 'power rings' extending from one wrist and two ankles. The reason for this was that her right hand ended in wicked four-inch claws on each finger, and a large shield with another power-inset ring set into the edges that flowed back and up her arm. The entire thing was green and yellow, in lines that almost resembled an exotic wasp or spider.

Fate cocked her head slowly. "Seems appropriate, somehow. What Gem is that?"

"The Break-String Spinel." Nao shrugged. "I didn't pick it."

Nanoha shook her head. "Not the time girls. Fate, you ready?" She nodded, and then...

"Set Up!"

Yohko was just finished applying the bandage to Erstin when the entire room was filled with an ear-splitting alarm. Nina jumped and looked around as the room was filled up with red lights. Yohko hustled quickly to a nearby computer console and hit a few buttons, then went pale. "You girls go, get out of here!" Without waiting for their response, she silenced the alarms and picked up her internal phone, dialing the Headmaster's office.

Natsuki was about to sip from her tea when her phone rang. She picked it up with an apologetic glance at Shizuru, since there was only one person who would call it at this hour on the internal lines. "Yohko,"

"I've got two of those energy signatures, they're almost on top of the palace."

"WHAT?!" Natsuki dropped the tea. "Shizuru, Materialize, we've got to hurry. Thanks, Yohko!"

Once Natsuki had hung up, Yohko looked at the two girls who were staring at her. "Nothing you need to be concerned with. Go, now." Nina and Erstin quickly hobbled out of the office. Yohko went from the medical rooms down into the basement, near her control room. The decor in here gave way to brushed steel walls and high-tech computers, all the equipment needed to manage every Otome on the planet. She brought up a map of the city, then gasped. She quickly opened comms to Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Headmaster, Shizuru. Be advised. In addition to the energy signatures I'm showing the Break-String Spinel and Azure Sky Sapphire en route to the palace. ETA, one minute!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a manhole cover in the city suddenly blew off. Four shapes flew up into the sky, but anybody watching wouldn't have been able to make out much more than blurs. Fate had chosen to use her cyborg form, while Nanoha...

Her 'Disguise Form' was covered, head-to-toe, in a white costume that concealed most of her features, skin-tight. Raising Heart itself had become a naginata, with a golden, single-edged blade curved back with the red sphere appearing in it. Only her eyes were visible to give her away.

Fate just groaned at this. "...a ninja, Nanoha?"

"Nyahaha....I couldn't think of anything else..."

Nina shook her head. "Now who's getting distracted?"

"LOOK OUT!" Of all the people, it was Arika who noticed the two incoming Otome, peeling off in her flight as Natsuki and Shizuru tore right through the middle of their group, splitting Nanoha and Nao off from Arika and Fate.

Natsuki found herself facing off with Nao, the girl in white floating off to one side. She leveled her weapon at the student. "Hell of a way for you to sign up to be a Column, Nao. A letter would have been enough."

"Eh, never one to play by the rules. That's why you wanted me, isn't it Headmaster?" Nao grinned and licked one of her talons.

The other girl just entered a ready stance, pink wings extending from her feet. "_Axel Fin!"_ Natsuki heard a weird doppler effect that made the voice hard to identify, but it sounded a bit older than Nanoha. It didn't matter anyway, she had to block that blade from slicing her head off! Her canon came up to deflect the blade, then she pushed the girl off with barely any effort.

"Are you kidding me?" Natsuki looked at her incredulously. "You look dangerous in that getup, but you're barely any stronger than a Coral."

Then the woman shifted stances to point the weapon at her. "_Divine...BUSTER!_"

Natsuki found herself being blasted back a good hundred feet away from the palace, stunned by the pink light that had emerged from the girl's weapon. She took several moments to woozily shake it off. "...okay, that's a little more like what I was expecting."

_

* * *

_

Nina ran through the palace wing, shoving guards who tried to stop her aside with barely any effort at all. She ignored the cries of pain and surprise echoing behind her, with only one thought in her head. _I have to tell Mashiro._

She slammed open the door to Mashiro's office, and the Queen of Windbloom stopped stamping papers to stare at her in shock. "Ni-Nina! What's going on!" It was only then that she noticed Sakomizu was also in here.

"Nanoha and Fate...they did something! It set off ten kinds of hell down in the Nurse's office. We couldn't stop her! The Headmaster and Shizuru are already on their way." Nina recovered her breath quickly.

Mashiro nodded. "Sakomizu, get a car ready fo..." She trailed off, realizing that Sakomizu had no intention of getting a car ready. At least, not if the sidearm he was suddenly pointing at her was any indication.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. But I'm afraid you _have_ to stay here. Miss Wong too." He looked genuinely regretful.

Mashiro gulped. "Sakomizu...why?"

"Because they said..." He gulped. "They said they'd kill my family. They'd make me watch. I'm so sorry..."

Mashiro nodded. "I...I understand. So, what happens now?"

"...we wait, and hope I get to stand trial for this."

* * *

Shizuru quirked her lip up as she realized what she was facing. "So, you two working for Aswald now?"

The black cyborg boy twisted his axe menacingly, but Arika shouted out "Oneesama, we're here because Mashiro needs someone to check this out and she can't leave the palace!"

"You should have gone through proper channels, Arika," Shizuru shook her head.

The cyborg flew in, fast, but not as fast as Shizuru remembered. The axe came down at her head, and she lifted her double-sword to block it. The boy spoke in the same deep voice. "Proper channels were closed. This was the only way open."

"You can't be serious. You're nothing but a terrorist...or are you?" Shizuru's smile never wavered. "Fate?" She pushed off the boy, then spun blocked Arika's attempt to sneak around behind her with a flying kick easily.

The boy was on top of her in an instant, swinging his improbable weapon several times before most Otome could properly swing theirs once - probably a benefit of being mostly projected energy, Shizuru quietly mused. She wasn't most Otome, however, and kept up with the attacks easily, until the boy appeared to swing a little wide. She was about to take advantage of the opening, when he shouted "_Arc Saber!"_ The axe's energy blade spun off.

At point blank range, there was no way to dodge. Shizuru went flying right back into Natsuki, who was still recovering from her own encounter with pink death.

"Hey, Shizuru, watch it!" Natsuki said, a little irritated.

Shizuru shook off her daze quickly. "Long-range attacks, Natsuki."

Natsuki glanced over her shoulder at her best friend. "And I can't fire off inside the city. Good way to make sure _someone_ has a bad day, and the black one's way too fast."

"Hate to admit this," Shizuru said. "But I think we need to ask the teachers to help."

While this little conversation was going on, Fate and Nanoha weren't idle. Fate activated her telepathy first. _*Nanoha, we've got to get to the palace.*_

_*I know. We can hold them off all night, but sooner or later they'll catch on to Miyu, then we're hosed!*_ Nanoha's reply came swiftly. _*Can you hold them off by yourself?*_

_*By myself, no.* _Fate admitted. _*But with Nao and Arika, probably.*_

Nanoha hefted the camera at her hip. She spoke in Raising Heart's voice again. "Nao, Arika, stay here." Then she was flying off. Natsuki thought she saw her chance, but Arika suddenly appeared in front of her.

"I'm really sorry, Headmaster." Arika held out her hand, and the blue crystal staff Element appeared in it. "But this is what I'm supposed to do, right?"

Natsuki chuckled at her. "Guess it is. But you have to know that I can't just let you Materialize right in the city."

"Why not?" Nao took up a position next to her. "You got a point with me, since I never got officially made a Column, but Arika's all but been accepted as Mashiro's Otome,"

"And the fact that you're working with a known Aswald associate?" Shizuru's smile never wavered. "Really, Fate, how long did you expect to keep up that deception?"

Fate didn't answer directly, but she did hold out her weapon and, with an act of will, ordered it to change. Bardiche ceased using its' axe form, the handle thinning and lengthening, the axe blade at the end turning and a scythe blade popping out.

Nanoha barely spared a glance over her shoulder as she flew towards the palace, intending to get the mission done and hopefully get back. Unfortunately, it was not to be. Even as she heard Shizuru's accusations fade in the background, the holograms shielding the palace from sight dropped. It was only barely like Mashiro's plans. Where the walls of Mashiro's palace were shining windows, the panels of the palace were a matte black glass, suspended by silvery supports and only gold highlights suggesting wealth in a rather understated fashion. It was still a monolithic tower, though, and it looked as though the exterior construction had been completed ahead of schedule.

But the most striking feature, however, was a complicated structure at the top, a cresent moon of solid gold suspended in instrumentation. Nanoha only needed a moment, however, to deduce the truth of it. "Where the hell did Schwarz get a MANA CANON!?" She even forgot to whisper and let Raising Heart repeat for her in shock.

She wasn't given much time to be shocked, however. She felt it charging up. "CLEAR OUT!"

Otome and mage alike were forced to scatter as the canon fired, cutting a line right down the main throughfare of the city, from the palace to the Shinso's Tomb, tearing up the street and no doubt killing a number of people. Nanoha stared, then gripped her staff. "...Raising Heart?"

"_Shooting Mode!"_ The Device sounded as gleeful as a monotone can be as the naginata blade restored itself to the more familiar uneven bident.

* * *

Nagi saw the destruction from one of the windows and blanched. Without a word, or even a sound, he turned and ran calmly for the control room. Once he was there, he saw Smith in the middle of coordinating the attack. He walked over and, without even being out of breath, hissed at her "What are you _doing?_"

"They had discovered our plans," Smith was calm and tried to sound reasonable. "We had to move early."

"You are lucky I have my troops ready to go," Nagi said back. "But really, this was far from the optimal time. Mashiro would have needed to hold a press conference, we could have timed the strike perfectly." He threw up his hands. "Oh well. I'd better go wake my ace in the hole up." Then he paused to think about it for a moment. "On second thought, this is going to be dicey, since I'd really hoped to have more time with her. Might be best to just let her sleep."

* * *

In Mashiro's office, nobody had said anything for several moments when the canon fired. When it did, the ground shook and the plaster broke from the ceiling. Mashiro barely managed to stay upright, but Nina took the opportunity given and charged forward. In barely two steps she had crossed half the room and gave Sakomizu a headbutt. The head of the Royal Guard found his breath forced from his body, then Nina's knee impacted against his groin, and the gun hit the ground. Nina quickly picked it up and broke it with one hand, but Sakomizu was already out cold.

Mashiro gulped. "I guess it's just one more thing I missed."

"Your Highness," Nina said. "We do not have time. I have to get you to the Nurse's office. The comms system is down there. If we can explain that everyone is up there on your authorization, maybe we can get everyone's act together and stop this before it goes totally mad."

"..right...Nina, please, carry me there. I'm not fast enough."

Nina nodded. "It's less than dignified, but all right."

* * *

Fate looked at the two instructors. With a sigh of resignation, she finally allowed her Bardiche-covered voice to drop. "We don't have time for this fight now. Please, just trust us one more time. We have to stop Schwarz."

Shizuru seemed to think it over. "Agreed, Harlaown. You wouldn't have put this much effort into this just to trigger the attack if you were working with them."

Nao glanced over her shoulder, then readied her Element. "Hate to cut this short, but we've got problems." It was hard to make out, but the silvery moonlight reflected off the giant moth wings of hundreds of metalic Slaves, each one carrying a quadrupedal Slave underneath it.

Arika pointed down towards the ground. "What's up with them?!" From several nearby buildings, the mages and Otome alike could see people in black, form-concealing robes stepping from the buildings. Many had none, a few several, most only one. But it was still a portion of the population that seemed impossible.

Natsuki cursed under her breath. "I'm authorizing Robes. Fate, Nanoha, get out of those ridiculous getups!"

Nanoha turned back to Natsuki. "No! I need to use Raising Heart! I can't protect this city as an Otome!"

"Dammit, Takamachi! I can't protect you if you won't do things the right way!" Natsuki decided to force the issue. She reached up to pinch her Gem, activating its' emergency functions. "As Second Column, I, Natsuki Kruger, appeal to our Lady. In our time of crisis, please grant your servants the use of their Robes."

She was startled when Fate let out a blood-curdling scream. Nearby, Nanoha did the same. All of the Otome stared as lightning seemed to dance over the pair's bodies and Devices. While the Devices were issuing barely-comprehensible warnings, their voices badly scrambled, their Barrier Jackets and Robes were flickering partially in and out of existence, as if each was somehow trying to overwrite the other, leaving a tableau of black, white, and pearl-gray trying vainly to cover bare skin, none of it succeeding. By the way Fate's back was arched, and the fact that neither could move, it was also clear that the process was leaving them in agony. Arika swooped in to catch Nanoha as she dropped out of the sky first, Nao cursing and holding Fate up.

"Shut it off, Headmaster!" Nao growled at her. "I don't think they can take too much of this!"

Natuski paled. "I can't from here. I'll get Yohko to de-Authorize them!"

* * *

Nina held Mashiro in her arms, sprinting away from the main offices. Her glance turned to the right, assessing the damage done to the Shinso's tomb. It's looked fairly superficial, in contrast to the huge gouge torn through the city by the beam. Then her gaze turned to the Slaves being airdropped into the city. "Lovely. I'm sorry, Your Highness, that we weren't able to prevent this..."

"...we just need to get to the Nurse's office, and everything will be fine from there," Mashiro tried to sound confident, but it wasn't really working.

Nina suddenly skidded to a halt, nearly dropping Mashiro in the process. Erstin was standing in the middle of the yard, leaning heavily on her crutch. "Erstin, you shouldn't be out of bed! Oh, come on, we have to get you to the Nurse's office. It's the safest place, other than the Shinso's Tomb, and we shouldn't open that just yet."

Erstin slowly shook her head. "I...I'm sorry, Nina. I ca-can't let you do that." Tears started to run down her face. "I...I didn't want it to come to this...didn't want to have to tell you...the Ho family, they....my parents...."

Nina's eyes widened. "Oh no...you're not..."

"...I got the Black Letter a few days ago. Please, just give me Mashiro." Erstin bit her lip. "John Smith wants her alive. A fake Queen is better than no Queen at all."

Nina set Mashiro down, then stepped protectively in front of her. "Erstin, listen to me. Nanoha and Fate are strong. If we just get to the Nurse's office, we can try to pull some Meister Gems for them from the archives. It's just like the Azure Sky Sapphire. I'm sure if you're Schwarz you've heard the full version of that tale." Nina glanced at the chaos in the city, noting pink and yellow flashes. "You see? I bet their faction's already acting out there. You don't have to do this."

Erstin shuddered. "I...I know what you're saying...the words make sense...but...I...you don't understand! My parents, John Smith, all the people who are _dead_ because the Old Technology stayed sealed! They're in my _head_ Nina!"

Mashiro bit her lip, but tried to keep her talking. "Erstin, there's nothing we can do for them. But we can do something for you. Please..." Her breath caught in her throat as Erstin let a black crystal drop from a chain as the Coral dropped to her knees.

"_Under the contract of darkness, I fulfil my oath. God of ancient light, knowledge, and wisdom, grant me a loyal servant,"_ Nina could only stand, horrified, as Erstin's face twisted in a mixture of self-loathing and reverence. The blonde closed her eyes, and pricked her finger with the crystal. As soon as her blood ran the length of the ancient device, a portal opened in the sky above her head and the same Slave as had attacked the marketplace leaped out, landing between them. Erstin looked up. "Please, Nina, Mashiro, don't move. They'll be here soon. You'll be fine, just don't fight them."

Nina was about to respond, when suddenly, her body glowed and her Coral Robe snapped into place. "...at least the Headmaster saw reason." Nina smiled sadly. "It's a stand-off, Erstin. I can't beat your Slave...but I can stop it. Your Highness, RUN!"

* * *

Sergei ran down from his office on the top floor of the embassy. Eschewing the elevators, he simply opted to vault over each handrail, landing hard on the stairs below. "Damn, damn, damn! A Schwarz attack in-force? There hasn't been anything like this in fifteen years! Why the hell tonight?" He quickly ran out the front door of the embassy, barely noting that it was down to a skeleton crew for the evening.

As he ran through the streets, chaos reigned. He checked his sidearm, clicking off the safety and returning it to its' holster. Not the safest practice, but who knew if he would need it tonight.

The streets were in a panic. People in dark cloaks moved easily among the crowds of screaming people, occasionally grabbing one and spiriting them off. Sergei knew of the Windbloom Catacombs, wide tunnels that ran paralell to the sewers. Once they had been part of the planet's mass transit system, but as nations had grown apart it had fallen into disuse and finally been sealed. It seemed Schwarz was now using these tunnels as a place to kidnap and hold anyone who was loyal to the Queen. "Can't go that way," he muttered, looking up towards the Otome were still battling. "Have to take the high route."

It was slow going. Schwarz had apparently bought into the belief that completely black cloaks were the best way to hide in the city at night. Rather false, since he could clearly make them out when he saw their dark forms silhouetted against the deep blue light of the moon, but he still had to wait for them to pass. It took agonizing minutes to cross the city this way, until he was almost at the palace.

He knew he was close when he heard Nanoha's soul-rending screech. "Dammit, that's not a combat injury." He did know when someone was being tortured, after all. He threw caution to the wind and stepped out into the street.

This was a move that would henceforth be known as 'Mistake Number One,' when he found himself face-to-claw with a Royal Slave. The beast was doing its' best to tear apart a section of boulevard, and judging by the bodies it was going for civilian casualties. Sergei gulped as the beast slowly turned to face him. For several seconds, man and eldritch mechanation stared at one another. Then the Slave calmly went back to what it was doing. "....okay, new plan." Very carefully, he edged around the Slave, and was astonished when it stopped its' rampage for just long enough to let him by. "What the Hell?" Another scream reminded him of the need for action, and he started running.

* * *

Nina was in severe trouble. Mashiro may have managed to get away, presumably into the nurse's office, but Erstin wasn't letting her retreat either. The girl's Slave was fast, managing to hedge her in and prevent any movement. In the meantime, the other students, who no doubt had been woken up, seemed to be taking an eternity to arrive.

But the worst part was that every time Nina struck a blow, Erstin visibly winced. "Erstin, please, stop this! I don't want to hurt you!"

"I don't want to hurt YOU!" Erstin screamed back. "I don't want to fight! I don't want there to be any more wars! That's why we have to win, don't you see?"

Nina stopped dead cold. It was true, wasn't it?

Erstin's eyes widened hopefully. "You do understand, right?! As long as people are envious of the technology here, there will be fighting and wars! That's why Schwarz needs to do this!"

Nina paused for a moment, then frowned. "Even if that's true, there are better ways. Erstin, please, call off the Slave. I mean, I'm sure Fate will work with you, but not as long as you're working for people who do stuff like this."

It was Erstin's turn to pause, but only for a moment before she gripped her head. "I...I _can't!_" The slave took another swipe at Nina, who tried to block it. She was flung into the class building, leaving an impact crater in the wall. She forced herself back to one knee.

Erstin blinked, then smiled. "You're...you're not a threat! I don't have to fight you anymore!" The glee on her face was almost childlike, and Nina shuddered, her eyes wide and staring at the girl she thought she knew in front of her.

"Nina!" Suddenly, she was looking up at two girls in Coral uniforms standing in front of her. Irina and Miya looked down at her. "Don't worry, we've got your back, Nina." Irina grinned confidently.

Miya looked quite a bit more serious. "We've got some of the other students waiting with Mashiro already. The rest went around and out into the city to help."

Irina frowned, turning back to the fight. "Nanoha's helped a lot, but two Corals can't beat one of those Slaves down. Erstin may not stop any time soon, either. But three Corals, when one of them is number one in the class, may have a chance. We'll let you use this time to recover, Nina Wong, so don't leave us hanging."

"Yohko, shut Takamachi and Harlaown down now!" Natsuki shouted, pinching her ear hard enough for the piercing to draw blood. "No! Just those two! Their weapons aren't compatible with their Gems!"

Nao growled "Hurry up," as Fate screamed into her ear again. Everyone had landed on a nearby roof, helpless to watch the fighting as they knew they couldn't leave the pair in their current state.

Finally, the screaming stopped, both Robe and Barrier Jacket fading out of existence. Nanoha slowly sat up. Arika threw her arms around her. "You're all right."

"That...." Nanoha groaned. "That was worse than the time Shamal stuck her hand through my chest. By a lot."

Fate shook her head. "It felt like my blood was on fire and cutting through my veins at the same time..."

For a few moments, no one ventured to answer that. "Who the heck's Shamal, and how'd you survive getting a hand shoved through your chest?" Nao finally decided to ask the question on everyone's minds.

"Long story," Nanoha stood up as she spoke. "Wh..where are we at?"

"Are you sure you should be moving around?" Arika made sure to stay under Nanoha's shoulder, supporting her.

Nao shook her head as she supported Fate's own rising up. "Tough girls," she remarked to no one.

Shizuru shook her head. "We should try to retreat to the school. The city doesn't matter, in the long run, if they get to Mashiro it's all over."

Fate gave her a glare, but sighed. "As long as the rest of the school is defending the city, I can see that. Heavy guns on the most important objective."

Natsuki nodded. "Why don't you two Materialize your weapons and follow us?"

* * *

It was the first time Mashiro had been underneath the medical facilities at Garderobe. The chaotic mess of instrumentation made absolutely no sense to her, so she just walked to the map of the city being projected as a screen over one particular apparatus. For the longest time, she stopped and stared blankly as little dots moved all over the place, but slowly she began to piece things together.

"...why are they coming back here?" she asked Yohko, almost numbly.

Yohko smiled. "They're probably worried about you, you know."

Mashiro nodded. "Can I ask them?"

"You could, but maybe you shouldn't," Yohko responded. "You don't want to distract them."

Mashiro nodded again. "...can we use this thing to track down Aoi?"

"I'm sorry." Yohko sighed. "I have a cot for when I have to pull a long night down here. Maybe you'd rather lay down? You've been through a lot."

"Arika's out there," Mashiro said. "I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway."

Yohko shrugged. "I'll pull it out anyway, in case you change your mind."

For another few moments, Mashiro watched the screen. "What is that gold dot?"

"I'm not sure. Combat cyborg, maybe?" Yohko frowned, but relaxed at Mashiro's next words.

"That's probably Arika's friend, then. It looks like she's helping keep things under control in that part of the city." The Queen's voice was still dull and lifeless, but at least she seemed engaged. "What about the red ones?"

"Slaves." Yohko frowned a bit, as she had noticed the same thing Mashiro had. The dots were moving towards the school gates in force.

"Dammit! Get me a gun or a knife or -" Mashiro was cur off as she noticed a coat of arms hanging at the top of the stairs. "That'll do!" She took off running up the stairs.

Yohko picked up the microphone. "Dammit! Mashiro's gone off to fight something! I need to stay here and coordinate the defense, but I'll try to direct you to her,"

* * *

"Appreciated, Yohko," Natsuki said, then she shouted. "Nanoha, Fate, Mashiro's done something rash! She probably won't get past the courtyard, but we need you two to - "

The world would never find out exactly what the pair was needed to do. The new Palace chose that moment to show off a new trick. The crescent moon began to glow and crackle with electricity. Throughout the city, Otome began to lose their powers, their Robes turning back to Coral and Pearl uniforms. Natsuki herself yelped in surprise as she, Nao, and Shizuru all reverted as well and dropped from the sky with screams of surprise and fear.

They needn't have worried. Arika caught Natsuki easily. Fate twisted to intercept Nao's fall from the skies while Nanoha caught Shizuru around the waist.

Shizuru smiled at her rescuer. "I'm afraid I'm spoken for, but I appreciate the...catch."

Nanoha growled. "I told you to cut that out!" She took a moment to look around. "What just happened?"

Natsuki shook her head. "I don't know, but it looks like something just interfered with our Authorization signal. Probably the students and teachers were affected too...but why not Arika?"

Fate looked worriedly at the tower, as if it might start firing again, but nothing happened. After a moment, she suggested "Maybe because she's acting under a proper contract, the signal isn't strong enough to break their connection."

Arika nodded. "That makes sense...so now what?"

Nao grinned ferally. "That's obvious....we cut our losses and get the hell out of this deathtrap while the getting's good!"

Nanoha nearly dropped Shizuru in shock, but Shizuru actually surprised her. "That's actually not a bad plan. With some modifications, of course. The public transports aren't safe..."

Three shots rang out, surprising them all. Fate looked around. "Who's sending off an emergency beacon in this kind of mess?"

Arika looked down. "Over there! It's Major Wong, and it looks like nothing's going on around him!"

Shizuru frowned. "That's not right...let's go see what he wants." Everybody flew down to the Major's side.

Sergei didn't keep them waiting. "Before you ask, I'm as in the dark about exactly what's happening here as the rest of you, but I know Artai's military is somehow involved here. The Slaves are ignoring anyone in either a Garderobe school uniform or an Artai military uniform, unless they're directed otherwise."

Natsuki looked around. "So what do we do about it?"

"What's your plan?" Sergei countered. "Get out of the city, try to gather your allies?"

Shizuru smirked. "You know us pretty well, but we've got something to do first."

Sergei nodded. "Mashiro's at the school, right? If you stay close to me, my uniform should keep you safe. We'll decide what to do after that. It should only take five minutes to get to the school if we run from here."

"Wait," Fate narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What else do you know about what's going on?"

Sergei frowned. "I swear, not much more than you do. Schwarz is rounding up people in the government, and I think they're offering bounties. You probably missed that much while you were up there fighting."

Nanoha stood between the two. "Please, this is no time to be squabbling...but Sergei, if I find out you're lying, I'll arrest you myself."

"Right!" Arika said, nodding. "We need to work together to get through this!"

* * *

Nina just stared at Erstin. Ever since their robes had collapsed, she had been afraid that the girl would go to town on them, but Erstin had just...stood there, eyes shut, face relaxed, almost as if she were waiting for something. Miya and Irina hadn't dared to move either, and the Royal Slave was content to wait for direction. A step up from the older model, really, by now it would have probably decided to tear the place to pieces.

Finally, Erstin opened her eyes. "Please don't try anything else to stop me. I _have_ to get Mashiro now..."

"NINA!" Mashiro stepped out of the hospital, eyes going wide at the Royal Slave just standing there. "What's going on?!" The sword she had retrieved from the wall hung limp in her shocked hand.

Erstin's eyes lit up like a child at Christmastime. "Oh! Mashiro! I'm so glad you came! Now I don't have to kill anyone! Please, just put the sword down, okay?" Mashiro lifted up the blade and got into a defensive pose, shakily. Erstin frowned. "Do you even know how to use that? I promise they won't hurt you, this is best for everyone."

Miya frowned. "There's something wrong with her. Schwarz really did something to mess with her head!"

"...It wasn't supposed to be this long," Erstin admitted, sounding a lot more like herself. "They told me I'd just be out of control for a few minutes, if I really needed to. I can't stop it, I tried. It will be so much easier if you just stop fighting it..."

"Erstin Ho, there you are!" A feminine voice called out from the gardens, as Ms. Smith stepped out. "Glad to see you're already hard at work, but why are you going to soft on them?"

Erstin blinked in confusion. "Wh..who are you?"

"Oh, right, we've never been introduced. I'm John Smith." The woman smiled ferally.

Erstin's confusion only grew. "No...you're not Smith. I..I'd know him."

The new Smith's eyes narrowed. "My name is John Smith and you _will_ follow my orders, Miss Ho."

Mashiro went back and forth between her former captor and Erstin. Realizing they were distracted, she started to edge to one side. When neither of the pair noticed, she took off in a sprint.

"NO! SMITH TOLD ME NOT TO LET YOU GET AWAY!" Erstin screamed in a mix of terror and anger. The Slave reared back to swipe with its' claw...

Nanoha heard the screams as they reached the gates. She sprinted out ahead of the group, before taking off and flying up the stairs to the main courtyard. When she got there, time seemed to have stopped for everyone participating. She would never be certain whether that was actually the case or it was just the adrenalin rush.

It only took a few moments for her eyes to take it in, but quite a bit longer for her mind to truly understand it. There was a woman dressed in a sharp business suit, who looked supremely self-satisfied. Nanoha immediately labeled her as a gloating leader and moved on.

Irina and Miya were both looking battered and bruised, but that was expected. They were actually doing rather well, but they had been completely distracted. The part of Nanoha that was labeled 'instructor' realized she'd have to talk with them once things settled down.

Nina was in much worse shape, apparently having tried to take on the giant monster in the courtyard by herself and barely holding her own. VERY impressive.

Erstin was leaning on a crutch, with a fresh bandage about her leg. She had a bloody Slave Crystal dangling from her hands.

Mashiro was holding a sword, but the look on her face indicated she hadn't used it, plus it was clean. Despite that, she was on her back next to own maid, Aoi Sinoh, who was collapsed on the ground, blood pouring out of a long slice through her stomach where a blade had sliced through it. Only another microsecond, and Nanoha had deduced the blade belonged to the Slave, not Mashiro. Nanoha flew across the courtyard and tried to turn Aoi over. Time seemed to resume.

"Come on, Aoi..." Nanoha held her hand over the wound. A pink glow emerged. "Dammit, why did I never listen to Yuuno! I'm no good at this..."

"Aoi?" Mashiro stared, almost unbelieving. "AOI!!!!!" She screamed and scrambled onto her hands and knees. "Nanoha! What are you doing! We have to get her out of here!"

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding." Nanoha began to sweat with the intense concentration of the complicated spell. A complex magic circle appeared around the three of them. "Oh, this was always Shamal's thing, I wish she were here..."

"Ma...Mashiro...." Aoi raised her hand up to try to clasp the girls. Mashiro grabbed it and hung on for deal life as her maid continued. "Good...you got out of the way. I'm so glad..."

"D..don't talk like that, dummy. Your hand's just cold." Mashiro clearly didn't mean the insult, her eyes watering. The rest of Nanoha's companions made it up to the top of the hill in time to take in the scene right about then, but Mashiro could barely register their appearance. "You can't be dying."

"It's..all right, Mashiro." Aoi's eyes slowly began to close. "I just...want you to be happy. Please."

"...all right, Aoi." Mashiro swallowed the lump in her throat painfully. "Nanoha..."

"It's not good." The wound had started to slowly - too slowly - close. "She lost too much blood. If this were back home I'd have a trauma team already on the way, but I don't know how much Yohko can do for her."

"But...but..you're a witch!" Mashiro tried desperately to grope for something, anything to hold to, but Nanoha was forced to dash her hopes before they'd formed.

"I...I'm sorry." Nanoha started to tear up herself. "Magic...it's not something that can just fix everything..."

Mashiro grabbed the lapels of Nanoha's jacket. "What do you mean?! You're healing her right now! You can fix it! You CAN! You can do _anything_ Nanoha! PLEASE!"

Nao appeared right behind Mashiro, a hand on her shoulder. "Kiddo..."

* * *

Mashiro looked like she might start sobbing for a moment, but then she looked up at Erstin. Nanoha didn't dare look up from her healing spell, even when Mashiro lifted a finger to point at Erstin. "Arika. Kill that girl."

"WHAT?!" Fate grabbed Mashiro's hand. "Are you crazy!? You don't mean that Mashiro!"

Mashiro strugged against Fate's grip. "She did it! She killed Aoi!" She kept violently shaking. "Do it, Arika! Let me go!" Arika lifted her lance hesitantly.

Smith smiled. "You see, Erstin! They're not your friends! Kill them all, but leave the Queen and her Otome!" Erstin's eyes widened as it seemed the crowd was turning against her, and the Slave under her command slowly pulled its' claw back to take a swing.

Several shots rang out, and Smith's body twitched with the impact of the rounds. Nagi dai Artai was standing in a doorway, walking casually out into the courtyard as Smith fell to the ground. "Whew. Thank God _she_ finally shut up," he casually holstered his weapon. "You have _no_ idea what the past few weeks have been like, listening to her ranting and demands."

"_Scythe Form!_" Bardiche extended its' energy blade while Fate looked at him incredulously.

"Nagi, you were _working_ with her?" she asked.

Nagi shrugged. "Well, let's see. The old Smith seemed like an eminently reasonable man. Of course, _someone_ captured him and he killed himself." Fate blinked, and gulped a little bit. Nagi smiled. "Oh, you could hardly have known he'd do that, but it left a bit of a vacuum that an ambitious idiot could fill since Schwarz needed a negotiator _now_. That woman managed it when she took an opportunity during the botched assassination attempt on the Zipang delegation."

Nanoha shook her head. "Wait, Sergei?!" Nina blinked, as if realizing for the first time that Nanoha was on a first-name basis with her adoptive father. Oblivious, Nanoha continued. "How much of this did you know?"

"Oh, I hadn't quite gotten around to filling the major in on everything," Nagi interjected calmly. "He knew about negotiations with Schwarz, but nothing of the particulars yet. Too sensitive to trust to a diplomatic pouch and I haven't been able to get away before now,"

Mashiro screamed "I don't care! She killed Aoi! I want justice."

"Oh, right, her." Nagi snapped his fingers. "Erstin Ho. _Jing," _With the single word, Erstin's head jerkily turned towards him. "You've done enough. Why don't you sleep now?" Erstin's eyes slipped closed and she fell to the ground. The Slave dissolved into green sparkles. "Good thing I bothered to steal the old Smith's notes when I saw them."

Natsuki looked around. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, let's see...." Nagi ticked off his fingers. "I had my army mostly in place, so by now they'll probably have started moving in and pushing Schwarz out of the city. Mashiro's government is, at best, scattered, and probably mostly dead or in custody thanks to that bounty. I have John Smith's notes...and let's be honest here. I've always had a problem with the way Garderobe does things. So, Mashiro, guess you've got a bit of a choice to make.

"You could come quietly with me, and I can get you all set up as the Queen again...probably my Queen, but I've been hearing you're pretty chummy with Arika, so that's all right too." Nagi continued right on as Arika blushed. "Or...well, it probably would be best for you to cooperate."

Mashiro thought about it for two or three nanoseconds. "_Trust_ you? Are you crazy? I want you out of my city!"

"That's a shame...." Nagi smiled and raised his hand. "I guess I'll just have to forcibly take you into custody. Of course, if you're killed resisting arrest, I can work with that too, but I'd really prefer you alive. You see, while we were talking I had a platoon of soldiers taking sniper positions...and if you'll all look down." Everybody suddenly glanced down at their chests, to see the bright red marker of a laser sight centered right over their hearts. The only exception was Sergei, who immediately glanced at Nanoha.

"Highness, wait!" Sergei waved frantically. "You can't kill her."

"Well, probably not," Nagi admitted. "Don't know how strong that strange armor of hers is."

"You don't understand!" Segei shouted. "She's the real Mashiro Blan de Windbloom!"

Nagi stopped for a moment, actually surprised, but then his eyes narrowed. "Hmm....you know, Sergei, if you'd told me that earlier I might have had a bit more bargaining power. We could have avoided all this. I wonder why you would...ah, I see. You were going to betray me." He smiled. "Well, I suppose it's far too late to cry over spilled milk. Nanoha? Same offer as I made Mashiro."

Nanoha gulped. "...I...don't think so."

"Right. About what I expected, but it doesn't matter," Nagi shrugged, as if he'd expected that. "So, Major, why did you do it?" He paused for a moment in mock-thought. "Oh! I see! The first-name basis, the rumors you were recruiting her for your Otome when I hadn't authorized you for one yet....you've fallen for her, haven't you?"

Nina blinked, then screamed "FATHER! Is this true?"

Nagi cut off Sergei's protests. "Oh, I don't see how it could be anything else."

"...you're really not being fair, you know..." Nina stood up wobbily. "I know I was always supposed to be Nagi's Otome...but really, you know I did it all for you. _All_ of it, Father..."

"Nina, I..." Sergei gulped at the very _strange_ look he was also getting from Nanoha.

Nanoha couldn't stop herself. "That night you took me to your office...was that?"

Sergei's voice caught. He couldn't exactly deny the unvoiced accusation, even if he hadn't gone through with it.

Nagi shook his head. "Major, Major, Major....what will I ever do with you." He smiled as a small black gemstone flew out of his coat pocket and slammed into Nina's ear, displacing the existing Coral stone. "That's interesting, the Ultimate Black Diamond acted on its' own. Nina? Do you want me to spare your father?" Nina nodded. "I see...I'll need you to capture Nanoha and Mashiro then." Nina nodded again, her face an expressionless mask.

"Nina!" Arika called out. "You can't!"

"Nina Wong, Otome of the Black Diamond...." Nagi intoned. "Do you accept me as your Master?" Another nod, and Nagi walked up behind her and casually kissed her ear. "Then I release your power under our contract."

Shizuru sucked in a sharp breath. "The Cursed Gem...Nina Wong! Don't authorize that contract!"

"You're not thinking straight!" Natsuki added. "You have to calm down!"

Nina brushed her new accessory. "....Materialize."

Instead of the customary flash of light, Nina was shrouded in dark clouds that seemed to form from the ground and wrap around her body. When they vanished, she was left clothed in a very different Robe from the normal. Skin-tight leggings that hugged the curves of her calves were visible, but not up much past that. This was because of a long garment that seemed to be a cross between a dress and a robe, with a small mantle that hung down her body, that suggested more than revealed a feminine form beneath. The cloak drifted off into two long sleeves that almost hovered off of Nina's arms. Her armament was two wickedly curved daggers, heavy and decidedly dangerous looking, with an eye symbol etched into the pommels around a ruby 'iris'.

"Arika?" Nina smiled, a little hopefully. "We don't have to do this."

Mashiro shook her head. "I won't let him do this."

Nanoha nodded, but she was starting to sweat from the strain of keeping up the unfamiliar spell.

Nina nodded, her expression returning to crestfallen. "...I understand." Then her expression twisted into a snarling mask. "En Garde!"

Arika found herself besieged by Nina's best assault yet. In all the contests and Mai-Battles at school, Nina could never bring herself to truly fight with her all, whether out of fear of hurting someone or of making a mistake. But now lives were on the line. Her _father's_ life was on the line. She had no choice, she had to win. Arika tried desperately to use her staff to repel the endless whirling storm of stabs and brushing strikes, but it was useless. Her robe actually began to flicker slightly under the onslaught, and she fell back several steps in the first few seconds. In barely thirty seconds, it seemed to be over, Arika panting and driven to one knee. Nina brought up her hand to deliver a hammer-hand strike, intending to knock her friend out.

"_Zanber Form!_"

Nina was startled to find her final strike intercepted by a giant sword of lightning. She looked into Fate's eyes, and smiled again. "I see you kept a few tricks up your sleeve."

Fate nodded. "Nina, are you sure?"

"If I don't do this, he'll have Father killed right now." Nina responded quietly.

Fate blinked, scared at how sure Nina sounded, but then she began the fight in earnest. This time it was much more even, Nina's speed made up for with Fate's skill - and the fact that Bardiche weighed barely more than the daggers. Nina quickly realized she would have to try something more sophisticated to win this, and quickly locked Fate's sword between her own blades. "Yield?"

"Hardly." Fate smiled as Bardiche's blade vanished, leaving Nina to stumble while holding nothing.

Suddenly, Smith coughed. "Ha...hahaha...you fools." She clicked a button. "Schwarz will have this day, in the end! Fire on my position, now!"

The Palace's main canon began to glow. Nanoha's eyes widened. Fate flew to the front of the courtyard and held Bardiche up. "WIDE AREA PROTECTION!" The whole area was bathed in the light of the yellow sphere just in time. The beam of light lanced straight out and across the city, slamming into Fate's protection spell. The barrier started strong, but began to waver almost immediately.

Smith chuckled shakily again. Irina muttered something about 'fruitcake' but her eyes were still wide and terrified.

Nanoha looked down at Aoi. "I...I'm sorry Mashiro..."

Mashiro stopped dead, realizing what she was saying. "...if you leave, she really will die..." Arika heard that and suddenly jumped out, rushing to the barrier and placing her hands on it. Streaks of brilliant blue reinforced the golden lightning. The barrier stabilized. "Thanks, Arika!"

Nanoha frowned in concentration. "I...this really isn't good!" Aoi started to turn paler. "NO! I'm losing her!"

The barrier was pushed back another few, precious inches. Smith grinned right through a hacking cough.

Mashiro looked between Aoi and the collapsing shield spell. "....yo..you can't!"

"I have to, Mashiro." Nanoha started to pull back, but Mashiro spoke one last time.

"Please...thirty seconds..." Nanoha thought it over for a moment, then nodded.

Mashiro looked down at her dying maid. "Aoi...I'm so sorry. For all those times I was mean to you, for all the things I said I didn't mean. Thank you for putting up with me...for...for taking care of me all this time. I love you....goodbye, Aoi."

Nanoha blinked a tear out of her eye, and then let the healing spell end. Aoi smiled, and took her last breath.

There wasn't any more time to grieve. Nanoha's Flier Fins sprang out and she skidded to a halt instantly next to Fate. Raising Heart added a pink shield to the yellow one already in place, the protective light changing to a blue-green.

"....do you think we can hold out?" Fate asked.

Nanoha smiled. "Yes...is what I'd like to say, but without our cartridges..."

Nagi looked at Nina. "What are you waiting for? Mashiro's wide open."

Nina frowned, looking between Nagi and her friends. Finally, she looked to her Master. "If that barrier collapses, _both_ Queen Mashiros die, along with you." She flew up and placed her own hands on the Protection spell, leaving Nagi flabbergasted.

"....I suppose she is right. Wonder why I didn't think of that," he mused.

Tendrils of black wove themselves effortlessly through the spells and Arika's force grid. The overall effect seemed to dim the light given off, but a few moments later, the four girls started pushing the laser back. "We're doing it!" Nina shouted triumphantly.

Nanoha started to feel it first. "No! My Protection spell...I'm losing control of it!"

The white light of the laser started to crawl across the protective grid set up to stop it, infecting and twisting all of it. Fate cried out in a panic. "What the - ?" Fate's surprise quickly turned to terror. "Dimensional Distortion!" she warned.

"_Time to distortion, twenty seconds._" Raising Heart confirmed.

Arika looked around wildly. "What do we do?!"

Nanoha shook her head sadly. "...pray."

Then there was a single flash of light. When his eyes cleared, Nagi found he and Sergei were the only people left in the square.

_A/N: Wow, that was a wild ride. I'll admit that I was damn near ready to stop writing after I penned that last scene, nearly a month ago. It was emotionally wrenching, and I'm glad that I won't have to go through anything that painful again. _

_I thank everyone who's stuck with the story to this point. For the "Mai-Otome" arc, I'd wager a guess that we're between half and two thirds done. Feel free to review, comment, or even drop a PM if you have an account here. As for future plans...well, I'm starting to think I might like to try my hand at actual professional writing once this is done, but I also have ideas to take it up to a trilogy. Of course, that would probably also bring the word count up to damn near a million, which I'm not really sure I'm totally up for yet. So, we'll have to see._

_Work may be a bit of trouble this month, but I'll do my best to keep on the ball about updates. If need be, I'll post the next chapter during the first week of June if I start to fall behind.  
_

_As for a preview of upcoming attractions:_

_Reflections on a Maiden's Star: Six people, torn apart, tell their stories of the first days of the Shinso War  
Alliances: The remaining Columns, the TSAB, and the Schwarz all try to move their pieces into position  
Journeys/Reflections 2: The first moves are not of armies, but single players...._


	11. Chapter 11: Reflections on a Maiden Star

_Note: PLEASE read the author's note below before you continue._

In ten thousand years, none of it would truly matter. Oh, there would be records, treated as mythology, the truth lost to legend. Perhaps Nanoha would be known as the star-saint, a warrior of magic and technology who freed the people from the evils of the demon-emperor Nagi. Fate as her consort, with the natives of Earl being uplifted to the stars. Would Mashiro have been remembered as queen or failure, or even at all?

In the end, none of it would matter, except for one thing. A tantalizing clue from the past, as those involved in the incident left their memoirs, recorded in their own voices. Reflections on a very short period of time in their lives, giving tremendous insights into that period.

These are those recordings.

_A/N: So, where exactly did this come from? I'm not sure how it got started, but I originally had the idea to do this segment as a side-story in first-person from Nanoha's point of view way back. There was a very different Crystal Energy then, where Aoi survived and Miya dead, with Mashiro having already learned magic and Arika having been tricked into working for Nagi along with a very irate Tomoe._

_ If anyone wants to write THAT crackfic, you're free to do it._

_ Anyway, these segments are written to be read in nearly any order. They're plot relevant, and together form Chapter 11 of the story. Don't worry too much if you don't like it, Chapter 12 gets us back to the traditional format, with only one other Reflection being held back for later events._


	12. Reflections: Fate

Reflections on a Maiden's Star: Fate

It wasn't the first time I've woken up on the cold, hard ground, or with the temperature over forty degrees, or feeling like I've been bruised all over and with a head-splitting ache. It _was_ the first time I've managed all three at once, and it's even less fun than it sounds.

At first when I opened my eyes I wondered if I've managed to find Hell, before I recognize the color of the rocks and the slightly-off tint of the blue sky as being on Earl. No such luck, I guess. My vision was still swimming a bit, but I recognized five figures approaching me. I blinked the sun out of my eyes as the memory returned

"Midori!" I tried to force myself to my feet, but I was still pretty wobbly and I almost fall back against the rock. "Wh..what are you doing here?"

"...Kiddo, I don't know how you guessed my name, but it's not going to save you." She drew her swords apart. "You've trespassed on the Black Valley, and for that there's only one sentence."

"Wait!" I really do remember having to force myself into a standing position. "Midori, Rado, don't you guys recognize me?"

Rado cocked his armored head slightly. "She's acting like she really does know us."

"_Identified, Midori of the Black Valley,_" Bardiche suddenly chimed , causing them to jump.

Midori stopped dead and gives me a long look. "...that was you?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Never expected to have to call in that favor like this."

Midori laughed cheerfully. "I never expected you to be a girl, let alone one of those Otome! What are you doing out here in Hell?"

I was forced to rub my head to shake off a sudden shooting pain. Midori stopped, carefully considering something for a second. "Lumen, got any water to spare?" Midori asked the moan. Before I could try to protest, a canteen was been gently placed between my lips. "You're dehydrated," Midori explained to me carefully. "It's not bad yet, but if you don't drink up the headache won't go away." I do remember my survival training, but right then I don't have much choice but to drink the water. It had quite a bit of grit in it. "The stone filters the water a bit," she continued. "Hell on the teeth, but better than being poisoned." The canteen was pulled from my lips to let me cough a bit. "Now, who's your friend there? Actually, who are you?"

"I'm Fate...Fate Testarosa Harlaown," I stopped for a moment, then added "Special Investigator, Time-Space Administration Bureau."

"And the sun goes 'round the world," the short cyborg, named Gal if I remember right, said skeptically.

Midori took in what I said for a moment, then shrugs. "It's either that or Schwarz, and I don't think you'd have let John Smith die like that if you were Schwarz. Pretty pretentious name, but whatever. And your friend?"

I glanced over and see Arika, the Azure Sky Sapphire glinting in the light and her uniform still in pristine condition, laying against the same rock I must have been. She was not in the best shape, and her face was badly smudged. "Arika Yumemiya...pretty much the official Otome of Windbloom. Oh, and the girl we held hostage in that cave."

Midori crossed her arms. "Let me guess, you're calling in that marker?"

"Don't have much of a choice," I had to point out. A soft 'meow' drew my attention back to the rock. "Mikoto!" The cat poked his head out hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

Midori rolled her eyes. "The cat too?"

I couldn't help myself. "Well, he _did_ get me in a lot of trouble with the school," Mikoto screeched in protest. "...but I guess so."

Midori sounded resigned. "I guess you've earned this much. At least until you're both back on your feet. After that, if you want to stick around you pull your weight, got it?"

"I wouldn't expect anything else," I said, genuinely grateful.

* * *

The Black Valley isn't exactly what I would have imagined.

I'd looked up legends on it after what happened in Aires, of course. I would have been dumb not to. Once, this place had been green, verdant, pristine. Or maybe that was just the place bearing its' name, the accounts were confused. More modern ones implied it to be everything from a ludicrously verdant underground grotto growing mushrooms and other sunless delicacies that could sustain an army to a Old Tech enclave with halls of gleaming metal and the ability to make exotic material weapons and armament.

The reality of it was far more primitive. You know those famous villages in America? Or maybe it's Mexico. They're a complex system of caves slowly carved out of the side of a mountain. It must have taken centuries. The Aswald's village was actually sort of like that, only the mountain was partially hollowed out, creating a dome, and the village had been carved into the inside. There were only two entrances, very wide tunnels so air could circulate out. One faced towards the setting sun, the other was in the roof.

People bustled around everywhere. Really, other than the brutal heat and unusual architecture, it could have been any of half a dozen pre-Industrial villages I had visited on TSAB business on non-Administered worlds before. The few rifles I saw in the hands of the men could also have made this a research outpost for groups like the Scrya Clan.

"Look around you, Harlaown." Midori startled me out of my examination. "In a very real way, this is the village you helped create. Can you walk around the village, or would you prefer to rest?"

I actually needed to think about it for a second. "Could you get me a cane or something? I don't see where I did anything, and I'm really curious."

Midori actually laughed at that. "Rado, get her one of the spares. Take Arika to one of the bedchambers and get the wise woman to look at her." Before I know it, I'm leaning heavily on a length of fossilized wood and being led around. Midori doesn't say a word, until we get to a large interior chamber. There are children in the village, and I saw them everywhere, but the ones here were younger. It looked like they were playing a simple game of 'tag.' "Harlaown, tell me what you see."

It was a surprising question. "Well, children playing. Pretty normal, really."

Midori nodded. "It's not something the outside world talks about much when we come up, but the Desert Plague hits us early in life. We had a flawed nanomachine treatment that could counter some of the effects."

"Had?" I ask. "Not 'Have?'"

Midori looked back at the children again. "Because of the data you helped us retrieve, we've been able to come a lot closer to perfecting the treatment. I went first, but when it didn't kill me, these kids were the next in line." Suddenly she pointed to one of them. "He had a leg that was slowly stiffening. By now, he would have lost the ability to move it completely." At another girl. "She wouldn't even have surivived this long, her kidneys were shutting down." She continues with the litany, but I quickly lose track. Before she's done, about half the children have been singled out as having had definite health problems.

"...I...did all this?" I was, frankly, stunned. Not just at the implications of my assistance, but of the condition of these people before it.

"And far more," Midori confirmed. "Many of the adults can't be cured, but their lives will still be longer and healthier. The quantities we can make are still quite limited, and there are still flaws in the system. It's still too early to know how long these children will live...but they will all live." She knelt down to look me in the eyes again. "Harlaown, I wanted you to see this to understand. Normally, it's our law to kill anyone who ventures too close to this village. But, if a life for a life is the highest rule, then you've earned yours many times over. You have the gratitude of all Aswald."

"It's...it's nothing." I stammered out.

Midori chuckled. "The greatest act taken on behalf of our people since the Exile, and she calls it 'nothing.'" Then, she turned serious again. "I have to ask, though, what are your intentions now?"

I'd had plenty of time to think about it, but I could only say "I really don't know. I need to know what happened to Nanoha, first of all."

Midori frowned at me. "Information on the situation in Windbloom is still limited," she shrugged. "But there are rumors that a new Queen will be crowned soon, probably within the next few weeks."

I choked back a sob at the news. "Nanoha! It must be Nanoha!"

"Easy there, kiddo," She put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "First you need to get better. I don't care where you got an Old Tech weapon, they draw on your life force to use. You go to Windbloom now and you're a dead girl."

I swallowed. "...Artai. I need information on the Continental Hotel in Artai,"

Midori blinked. "What the hell would a hotel destroyed in a Schwarz bombing matter?"

"WHAT!?" The only thing I could think was _Oh my GOD! The field office!_

It seemed Midori was actually reading my mind. "...your people were there. Spies?"

"Oh god, no...yes, I guess they were, but they weren't there to harm anyone, just my support crew. How long ago?"

Midori shook her head sadly. "Two months. I'm sorry, kid, I really am. I know what it's like to lose people."

"Oh god...ca...can you get a letter to Sinueiju?" I know the likely answer...

"Too far," Midori confirmed. "And Free Realms coverage for any organized intelligence agency is spotty. We don't even have one of those, so your main office is probably out of reach too. I'll get together a travel pack for you, and see if we can't get one of the jeeps out in the junkyard put together and running. We don't have much money, but it's no good to us so you can have all we can spare."

Tears started running down my cheeks, as hard as I was trying to hold them back. "Th..there's no one left I can get in touch with. At least not in time to do any good."

Midori looked distinctly uncomfortable at that. "Fate, we're grateful, but I can't send Aswald into a war with Windbloom and Artai over you."

I swallowed and nodded. "I'm not asking you to. Th..this has to be my fight."

Midori looked over her shoulder. "Maybe there's something else you can do for us. Another deal."

"...I'm listening."

Midori's voice went quieter, even though there was no one to overhear. "We didn't get the intel for that data on our own. We split it evenly with our employer, but without even a basic nanomachine program in place or some very specific biological material as a base, the data's nearly useless. The idiot didn't know that, of course."

It seemed straightfoward enough. Of course, I was pretty traumatized. "Okay, what does this have to do with me?"

Midori sighed. "We're expecting a message any time now, from the King of Cardair. We may need some extra muscle dealing with the bastard and all his Otome. I'd like to ask you to come along with me and the cyborgs."

I had to look away. "I'm sorry. TSAB regulations are quite clear, and as many times as I've violated them on this mission that's going too far. I won't attack a sovereign nation, even for Nanoha."

Midori shrugged. "I suppose that's really not your fight. I'm afraid without something else, though, I just can't help you out the way you want,"

I just had to smile. "I didn't say I wanted you to jump into a war. Just...try to keep me posted on what's going on in the world, okay? Maybe I'll hear something I can use to get in touch with allies."

Midori didn't seem to have an answer for that, so she just said "Come on, kiddo. You need some food. We don't have much right now, but we weren't expecting guests."

* * *

After dinner, I was led to my room. Like most of the rooms here, it was a simple affair, a hard rock bed with a small straw pillow and a tiny window to let in a shaft of light from the surface during the day. The bed was polished smooth, at least, so a quick brush of the hand and it was cleared off. There was also a blanket neatly folded in the corner, but from the falling temperature it was obviously for keeping warm, not providing a soft spot to sleep. I wasn't really tired, so I decided to go hobble over to Arika's room next door.

The wise woman had her sitting up on the bed, a bowl of soup against her lips. Arika gave no acknowledgement that I had entered the room. I could hear my voice waver a little as I asked "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, dearie," The wise woman didn't really fit the image you probably have of her. She was missing a number of teeth, but on Earth I would otherwise have said she's only in her late thirties at most. "We'll keep an eye on her, but I think she's just been through a terrible shock. I suppose not everyone can be as strong as you are."

I shook my head. "I guess we'll have to give her a few days, then."

"Well, the good news is there's nothing wrong with her," I barely heard the words. "Physically, I mean. A few days bed rest and she should be fine. Which is where you should be,"

That's really the last I heard, though. The entire day had just been too much, and I slipped off my crutch and fell to the ground.

*****

My first days with Aswald could almost be called ordinary. I could walk, but I wasn't sure enough on my feet to do any actual work. Every morning, Midori would check on my progress, then take the cyborgs out hunting in the area. Before breakfast, I would be in charge of checking on stock and making sure we had enough food for the day. Mornings and afternoons were spent monitoring the children who were old enough to be away from their mothers, but not old enough to contribute to the village in any meaningful way.

The most suspenseful times were the evenings. After dinner I was permitted to stay up first shift with the lookouts. Dyne said it was because I didn't need my legs to hold a sniper position. On the fourth night, I found out it was also Midori's way of fulfiling her promise.

I was leaning forward against one the lookout points over the entrance, a pair of high-powered night vision binoculars trained on the horizon. I won't lie, I wasn't looking forward to the moment I spotted someone. The reasons behind Aswald's rule about killing those who approach were far too good, though. They couldn't afford to take in just anyone out in the desert, and anyone they turned away could be a spy for....well, let's be honest, any number of nations would love to know the location of Aswald. As was made perfectly clear later, that would probably be the end of them. But I'm getting a bit ahead of myself.

So when I saw someone approaching, I froze. I almost didn't say anything, but I was caught out. "What is it, Fate?"

"...intruder just off 2 o'clock. Looks like he's alone, with a large pack" I felt sick for several moments, and even worse when I saw the laser sight narrow in on the man's chest. Then, abruptly, the light clicked off and I looked askance at my partner.

He smiled at me. "That's just Acario. Looks like he got a good haul in from Cardair, too. Keep an eye on him. If it's all clear, he'll flash two times. Once, and he's in trouble but thinks he can get out of it. In that case, sights on him, but don't fire."

"And three flashes?" I was afraid of the answer.

My partner returned to watching. "Shoot to kill and get Miss Midori to head out and clean up."

There was a tense moment, and then I saw the light flash. "One, two..." I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Two flashes. All clear." Just to be sure, I keep my eyes on the horizon.

"Hey, pretty good kid. Most people relax on the two flashes," My partner complimented me.

I just shrugged in reply. "It's not my first lookout job. Just the first one where my partner's got a mass weapon and is shooting to kill."

The rest of the time until Acario approached was very tense. No one dared go out to help him until he was safely in the mountain. The only thing I could do was watch. For two hours he kept coming, and I was forced to watch the horizon the whole time. Once he was finally in the safe zone, I heard Gal's voice behind me. "Go meet the paperboy. I'll watch the sun.,"

It took me a moment to figure out what the woman was saying, with her strange patterns of speech. "Why would that be more important than watching?"

Gal's head inclined, and I almost thought she was smiling. "Paperboy has the paper," It took me another minute to realize what she meant, and I hobbled down as fast as I could. It was actually much faster, I was a lot more sure on my feet now, but I still needed a cane just in case. Midori was already there waiting for me.

"...I'm afraid it's bad news, kiddo." She shook her head. "Nagi's already announced a wedding." I looked down to see a freshly printed poster in her hand. It was like a punch in the stomach. Nagi in his finest, with Nanoha standing next to him in _a very fancy dress_ dress. He was advertising a marriage to _my_ princess. I just stared at it for several moments, before I started piecing together the problems with it. Like the fact that Nanoha wasn't really the type to wear something that frilly. Feminine, sure, but she looked like something out of a Disney film.

Yes, I watched those as a kid, doesn't everybody? I really liked _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_, actually.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" I was knocked out of my reverie by a slap.

I rubbed my jaw carefully. "...sorry."

"Yeah, listen to the rest," Midori smiled. "It's not wholly bad news, at least. It's hard to know for sure from ground level, but it sounds like it's purely political. It's also scheduled to coincide with her coronation ceremony, in two months. You've got plenty of time."

"I...I know. I just wish Arika were up and about," I kept my voice from cracking, but only just. "Any other news?"

Midori looked more somber. "The King of Cardair sends word. Aswald rides at dawn."

* * *

I'm not usually interested in death, really, but it's hard not to talk about it when pre-War Aswald comes up. They were normally obsessed with it, in a way, since they lived with it every day. They have very few societal rituals, and all of them are associated with the topic...usually on how to avoid it. In particular, the ritual around someone becoming a cyborg warrior was a funeral.

It's actually funny, in a way. The funeral ritual involves setting up a nice straw bed for the deceased, practically the only time an Aswald could expect to sleep on a soft surface in their entire lives. Then, they would throw a huge party around the bed. If they could, they would wait until the night of a big kill, so everybody could eat and drink their fill. Then, if the person was actually dead, they would take him and bury him out in the desert at the end of the night and that would be that. But in the case of a cyborg, they woke him up and took him down into the village's cave, with their only functioning surgery table, and then, what would emerge would be considered a different person, taking the name of the original cyborg and his or her identity.

The one thing the Aswald had no ritual for was the night before a battle. Fights could come at any time, from any direction, and they simply lived from one to the next. Even more, the Cyborgs were already considered as dead, so there was no need to deal with ceremonies related to them. They were already gone.

So, in the morning, I was the only one there to see Midori and the others off. I will never forget the look on Midori's face that morning, a strange mixture of confusion, pride, and gratitude. I never asked her what she was feeling, but I think she was grateful that, for once, someone cared that she was going off to perform her duty.

There were no words that morning. Nothing needed to be said.

* * *

I slowly pulled aside the curtain to Arika's room. They had washed her school uniform, but Midori didn't see any reason to give us new clothes as long as we were staying inside, and I had to admit that my own was proving suprisingly durable. Still, it worried me that she wasn't doing anything but staring at the ceiling. "Arika?" I asked gently, to no answer at all. "Arika Yumeiya?" Nothing. "Nanoha made you eclairs..." Her stomach rumbled audibly, but she didn't even twitch outwardly. I didn't really want to have to resort to my trump card, but....it was getting to be time to move on. "Mashiro is calling fo-"

My 'trump card' was interrupted by the sounds of screaming. When Arika didn't move for a few miliseconds I figured she wasn't going to and went to see what the problem was.

As fast as I could move with the cane, it still took me two agonizing minutes to get to the main cavern. When I got there, the entrance to the wing that contained our rooms had been blocked by a fire. I looked all around, but seeing no other choices I dove through the roaring blaze and rolled to put out any fires, before looking around.

In the middle of the village, I saw the source of all the terror. A single Meister, her bodysuit red and gold, and a weapon that resembled nothing so much as a spade. My eyes narrowed. "You would be the Elegant White Onyx...Otome to the King of Cardair,"

The woman regarded me strangely for a moment. "You wear a Garderobe uniform. So, Coral, what are you doing with this garbage?"

I stood up and threw my cane to one side. "Fate Testarosa Harlaown. And this..." I pulled out my Device. "Is my partner. Bardiche Assault."

"_Pleased to meet you,_" Bardiche chimed in.

The Otome seemed mildly surprised. "It speaks?" she asked, before recovering herself. "Fiar Grosse. As you said, the Otome of Emperor Argos the Fourteenth. But that doesn't explain what an Otome is doing out in the desert with these...primitives." The woman had a superior smile on her face. "After all, a girl who could earn the nickname 'The Terror of Garderobe' could easily hold any posting, however prestigious. My Emperor was actually going to dismiss me in favor of you at one time, before you made it clear you weren't interested."

I suppressed an actual growl at her smug attitude. "The people of Aswald offered me shelter after the invasion of Windbloom."

"Ah, I see." Fiar shrugged. "However, my orders were quite clear. I must recover any technology Aswald is hoarding and kill any who stand in my way."

I circle until my back is against the wall. "...and if I intend to oppose you?"

"Then I'm sorry, Miss Harlaown." She entered a ready stance. "But no Coral can possibly sand up to a full Meister, whatever her training."

"Bardiche."

"_Stand by, Ready, Set Up._" I felt my Barrier Jacket settle into place comfortably over my body, replacing the now uncomfortably-drafty uniform. Bardiche's Device Form settles into my hand with equal ease.

"....no matter. An Otome is the ultimate expression of power. I have brought _countries_ to their knees, Harlaown." Fiar taunted me. "What accomplishments do you have to your name? What do you intend to do, a slip of a girl who is too weak to even stand properly."

I just grinned back at her. "Come and find out."

Now, you have to understand that I didn't do what I did out of some foolish sense of pride, or because I felt superior to her, or anything like that. But I remembered a problem, a key flaw in the way all the Meisters before her had fought. The Pearls had a bit of a tendency to do it too, but maybe because they had trained with my Coral class they'd had some of it beaten out of them.

That I turned out to be right just made it even worse.

Fiar took off and charged at me, expecting me to meet her head on with Bardiche. However, I knew that I was no match for a Meister in hand-to-hand for any length of time. I could parry or block an attack or three, but hand-to-hand would be Nanoha's game, or the Volkenritter's. So instead I stood stock still until the last possible second. With a mental command, I used the Sonic Move spell, shooting straight up five feet with a very tiny local reality distortion.

Fiar didn't even have time to stop before she crashed, face-first, into the wall.

"I may not have crimes against foreign governments on my record," I couldn't resist saying. "But I've never done anything quite like _that_ either."

"_Direct hit, Sir!_" Bardiche added.

Fiar wasn't amused, and let me know it with another charging swing. But, well, she was just _too slow_. She was, however, strong and very well defended thanks to her Robe. I had to knock her out in one hit, but first I had to get her in just the right position. With no more banter, I began maneuvering around the large, open interior of the mountain, slowly spiraling around and drawing Fiar towards the middle. Finally, I was in just the right spot. "Bardiche! Device Form! Prepare for Phalanx Shift!"

"_Yes Sir,"_ The energy scythe winked out as I shot straight up.

Fiar stopped in the perfect spot and looked at me. "Why'd you deactivate your weapon?"

"I didnt." I pointed the business end of Bardiche at her, energy gathering and yellow-shifting into a large sphere. Her eyes widened in true fear. "Photon Lancer, Phalanx Shift!"

"_Photon Lancer!_" Bardiche seemed a little more eager than usual to lay the hurt down. Well, it had been almost six months. And over a year since I had last had to use this particular spell. Normally, the Phalanx Shift variation can only be used at the end of an extended magical battle. That's because it relies on the inherent inefficency of any spell, drawing on ambient mana generated by the impacts and leftovers of any spells cast and broken.

However, Earl isn't a normal world. The moon acts as a giant battery, constantly bombarding the surface with excess mana and keeping the atmosphere nearly saturated. The terraforming mitigates this somewhat, but out in the deserts this excess mana is stronger than the inefficencies generated by a TSAB Cruiser's drive core by several orders of magnitude.

What I hadn't counted on was literally stealing the power Fiar was drawing on to power her abilities. I had only tried to channel as much as I would normally, but with so much available, and being more used to the explosive 'boost' of the Cartridge System, Bardiche turned up the power considerably. I couldn't see too clearly, but the end result was that Fiar was disconnected from the system and lost her Robe at the moment after my Photon Lancer hit her, driving her into a five foot crater in the ground.

I dropped down right next to the crater, then fell over to lay down for awhile. The village was safe, and the others could handle the cleanup. I didn't quite need a nap, but I wasn't in any shape to be using spells that big, and I couldn't move under my own power.

The only problem was, Fiar wasn't done. She staggered out of the crater just as the Aswald were coming out to check on me and managed to grab me and held a knife to my throat. "All right. I'm walking out of here, and I'm taking this little one with me..."

Nobody moved for a moment, until Fiar suddenly realized why no one had responded. Someone had painted her forehead with a laser sight. Looking up weakly, I realized it was....

"No, you're staying here." Arika called out calmly from one of the windows, a sniper rifle carefully balanced in her arms. I didn't quite have the heart to worry about just how close I was to being shot myself, right then.

* * *

The first visitor to my room was, oddly enough, Midori. It was even odder that she immediately hugged me, and gave me a look that I'm sure I've given Yuuno once or twice. Something along the lines if 'If I were at all attracted to you, I'd be kissing you right now.'

"Kiddo, I don't know what you did out there, or even why you did it, but you damn well saved this village, and the elders are telling me you didn't want any help for it?" She laughed. "What the heck are you, some kind of saint?"

I smiled a bit too. "I couldn't just let her kill civilians and steal what are rightly your national secrets, especially not while I'm your guest."

Midori shook her head. "Look, kid, you've more than earned that help. Just say the word, and every man we can spare is ready to hit anything you want on this damned planet. Without you, we might have lost the underground crops, or even the food stores entirely."

I laughed, I know I did. "Thanks, Midori. I'll take it under advisement. In the meantime, though, just a roof over me and Arika's heads will do."

"You've got it...oh, yeah." She threw a bundle down in front of me. "Here's some new clothes. That uniform of yours has seen better days."

* * *

Later that night, I stood on top of the highest platform in the village. I was dressed in a hooded cloak with a veil that could be lifted up, but right now my face was uncovered, with goggles sitting on my forehead. The undyed blouse was tied up just under my breasts, but could be lowered to shield my torso from an unexpected sandstorm. By the same token, the dress Midori had given folded up into a miniskirt most of the time, but could be quickly lowered to ground-length with just a quick pull of a string. Even the shoes were well-crafted leather. Sexy and cool when weather permits, but still practical. I liked it, after almost a year of wearing that hateful Garderobe uniform.

As I stared up into the sky, I realized that this had been a day of many firsts, and that most of them would probably go unacknowledged. The first time an Otome had actually been captured, since we still had Fiar down in the caves. The first time I had gone into battle as a mage on this planet in a serious way. The first time Arika had moved under her own power since being separated from Mashiro. But, as I stared up at the Maiden's Star, I reflected that this was the first day I had been able to hope for a happy ending to my time on this world.


	13. Reflections: Nina

Reflections on a Maiden Star: Nina

It's a funny thing, a city. I should know. I stood by and watched while the most despicable man of the age destroyed one over the course of a year. In the final days, I was right next to him, and did nothing. That I was still accepted as a member of the Takamachi-Harlaown family after that...well, it tells me just how good I have it with my friends today.

When I woke up, it wasn't like many of the others. No hard ground for me, nor was it a luxurious bed with giant windows and servants wanting to wait on my every whim. Nagi believed he had crushed me. At the time, he was actually closer to the truth than I really care to admit.

Sorry. I always get a little depressed when I think about just how easily he tricked me. Maybe I should start at the beginning.

The room I woke up in was probably ludicrously luxurious by any sane standard on almost any planet. The bed was soft, if not quite as large as it could be, and the room was set up with everything you could want, if not quite big enough. A personal computer - a luxury even among Windbloom's elite, had been set up in one corner, no doubt to help me manage reports. Nagi had planned on me being his slave for a very long time to come. In addition, there was a small table with chairs for entertaining, a chest for any personal posessions I might pick up, and of course a closet.

Really, there were only two problems with the room. The first was that it was actually just a part of Nagi's vast quarters under the palace itself. That's why there were no windows, but more importantly was that escape would be impossible without Authorization. The closet was stocked with nothing but my new uniform, a Meister uniform in slate gray with blood-red trimming. With dismay, I noted the usual white apron had been replaced with jet black. A symbol of what I now was, a truly cursed Otome.

I would like to say I showed some outward sign of how I was feeling. Maybe I could have screamed and destroyed the whole place. Of course, then I would have been made a prisoner to be sure I didn't hurt Nagi. Maybe I could have cried. That might have been better. At least then I would have gotten to go out. I suppose I could have taken the TSAB's route and been horrified I woke up without any clothes, but I doubt I would see the humor later on if it had been me.

Instead, all I did was put on my uniform. I had a job to do, after all.

* * *

Nagi's first order was pretty simple. I had been found inside the city, but he speculated the others couldn't have been thrown very far. So, I was left on my own to scour the immediate countryside looking for the others. The first one I found was Shizuru. Strangely, she had been flung to an empty spot in the middle of the desert near the base of the Sprite's Forest. If you visit that spot today, it's a new, lovely terraformed path...but that's really getting ahead. I scooped her up and she was quickly placed in custody.

The second was a lot harder. Nanoha had been found still within the city. And I wasn't the first to get to her. Instead the same gang of ruffians she had beaten off had escaped from jail the night of the Schwarz attack. They'd found her and taken her to a hideout in the canals...in the catacombs in fact.

There's one fewer tunnels on the Windbloom Catacomb Tours these days. I prefer it that way.

* * *

Just about the moment I had gotten Nanoha tucked into her new bed Nagi called me. He wanted to observe a ground-breaking ceremony on a new training facility in the city for the Windbloom army. We took the armored limosine - with the handles restored - out to the canal district.

Without a word, Nagi and I got out of the car, and got up onto the podium that had been hastily erected. The army had set up a _wide_ perimeter around the work-site. Other than the company, it looked pretty normal, actually. A lot of heavy machinery lined up near one of the canals, waiting to begin work. I probably wasn't needed, but kept my eyes on the windows just like I had been taught, just in case. To be honest, I don't remember any of Nagi's speech. At the time I'm sure I just didn't care, and it was probably content-free fluff anyway. Some lame effort to justify what happened next.

In accordance with tradition, Nagi dug the first shovel-ful of dirt. That seemed to be the signal. The various construction vehicles immediately roared to life, reaching into the shantytown at water-level and smashing the ramshackle homes. There was no regard given to the people who were living down there. They got out of the way or they were crushed.

Someone in a Windbloom uniform shouted "Any who are living in the development area are now required to leave the area, by order of the Royal House of Windbloom. Those who do not comply will be arrested and deported from the city."

Nagi smiled as he gestured for me to follow. I couldn't watch, even as the shooting began.

* * *

As soon as we had returned to the palace, I ran to Nanoha's room. I practically tore the door off its' hinges trying to get to her, and when I did, I was disappointed to see she was still in bed. Still not entirely sure what I was doing, I closed the door behind me, as quietly as possible, and sat down by her.

With her eyes closed, hair loose on the bed, she looked so _different_ from her usual self. Gone was the observant warrior, or the caring classmate. She was completely relaxed and happy, a state that was so hard to truly find her in. Even during her date with Fate, there had been an undercurrent of worry.

Yes, I saw that. No, I'm not telling you what happened. It's private and I was only there to make sure everything went off just so.

I don't know how long I sat there. Nagi was probably busy planning how best butcher puppies or something for the rest of the day, so I didn't get called away. At some point I was called for dinner but just had mine brought to me. There wasn't even a new John Smith yet, so Nagi was probably dining alone too. That suited me just fine. Eventually, long after the sun had gone down, Nanoha's eyes fluttered open.

"You're probably wondering where you are," I told her. "You're in the new palace. I think you've been out cold for about a day after the accident."

"...where's Fate? Where's Mashiro and Arika?" Nanoha forced herself to sit up, flushing and hastily pulling the blanket over her shoulders when she realized what she was wearing - that is, nothing at all.

I had to shake my head. "I don't know. I only found you and Shizuru. She's being kept under lock and key...somewhere. I'm not allowed to see her."

I could see Nanoha gulp visibly. "Nina...I...oh I don't even know where to begin."

"Don't!" I screamed at her. "Please, I don't want to know! I don't want to know what happened!"

Nanoha stared at me as if I'd gone insane. Well, she probably had the right. "Nina...don't want to know what?"

I forced myself to be calm, but even then I was clenching my fist tightly enough to draw blood. "Whatever happened between you and father. If you did...something...I don't want to know about it becuase...I just don't. And if you didn't, I don't want to know because everything I've been through today would be a lie...I don't want that. So please....I'm just happier not knowing..."

Nanoha swallowed again. "Nina...I don't honestly know what that was about either. I went to talk about Fate, but the way Sergei -"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" I cut her off. "You're lying, aren't you! You lost your privlige to be an Otome! If you didn't, prove it! Materialize right here!!!"

"...is the Shinso working again?" she asked, looking at me so calmly. I just instantly deflated.

"No,"

Nanoha shook her head. "Then I can shout 'Materialize' all night and all day if you'd like, nothing will happen." I almost couldn't take that she was right. "Where's Raising Heart?"

"What?"

Nanoha smiled. "Raising Heart? My Device? She's the little round sphere when in inactive mode.

I gulped. "It's down in the basement. The scientists tried to analyze it, but it knocked them all out. We're keeping it locked up right now."

Nanoha pouted. "Please don't refer to her as if she was just a thing. She's sentient, you know."

"...an AI?"" She had an artificial intelligence the size of a piece of jewelry on her the whole year and I'd never even spotted it. I couldn't have known at the time, but still, the news was crushing to me.

"Yes, an AI. That's probably why she's not letting you analyze her. She knows I wouldn't like it." Nanoha took a deep breath. "May I please have her back?"

I shook my head. "The Archduke won't allow it."

Nanoha bit her lip. "Then...I'm a prisoner here?"

"For the moment. You'll be seeing the Archduke for lunch with his offer," I explain. "Your things have been brought from the school, so wear something nice. I should go. If you need anything, the bell on the wall will bring up the servants, day or night."

"...thank you Nina. I'll try not to abuse it." She said.

* * *

I didn't go tearing through the castle, determined to get to the bottom of things. I'm not Nanoha, or even Arika.

So instead, I went to bed to sleep on it. I actually got to sleep in that morning, since Nagi still wasn't ready to leave the palace. Probably just as well, since I found out later the riots weren't over quite yet by that point. He didn't have any appointments, and he wasn't even ready to leave his office.

He was probably just letting me stew, or maybe keeping me in the dark while he picked out the new Smith.

In any event, I literally had no more excuses. It was time to see my father.

Other than the guards at the doors and the hastily-welded bars on the windows, his new quarters were remarkably like his old office and residence in the embasy. The walls were made of the same depressingly-dark metal as the rest of the place, but it looked like most of the furnishings had been brought over or replicated.

"Oh, hey Nina." Father was behind his desk, working at some paperwork just like always. Except for the bottle of brandy on his desk, open and half-empty. I could smell it from across the room.

"...Father, don't tell me you've been..." it was _almost_ enough to make me forget I had come to accuse him of trying to sleep with my classmate.

He just gave me the same smile as always, the smile that had charmed me ever since he adopted me. "Drinking? Yes, I suppose I have. It's not like I'm expecting visitors."

I just stared at him for the longest time, while he looked back at me. I think it was five minutes or so, before I finally worked up the courage to ask. "Father...is it true what Nagi said...about you and Nanoha?" He just...._looked_ at me, like a lost dog or something. "Oh my god, _father!?"_ I screamed out at him. "What the Hell? There's just...there are no words! I can't believe this!"

"Nina, you don't understand!" He tried to interrupt.

"What the hell is there to _understand_ about this!?" I screamed back. "You tried to sleep with someone half your age! An _Otome_ candidate! Th...there's no excuse for this! For even _thinking_ about doing that! I still don't understand why Nanoha was so hell-bent on graduating from Garderobe, but the _least_ of what you tried to do is ruin her!"

His eyes glanced around. I had never noticed that gesture before, but I recognized it as being the same one Nanoha used when she was nervous - he was looking for an avenue of retreat. "Nina, the archduke -"

I slammed my hand into the wooden facade, my enhanced strength being enough to completely shatter the entire door-frame. "Do - don't you _dare_ go trying to pin this on the Archduke!" I restrained myself from trying to throttle him, I still had enough control to know one punch from me would be enough to kill him. "Father, _you_ almost did this. I....I don't know what to say. I'm going to go take a walk."

I _did_ slam the door on my way out.

* * *

I don't know how many hours I wandered the halls of the new palace. I think I found someplace to sleep sometime, but I couldn't even tell you that for sure. But a few things struck me. There were actually three different pools, for some reason. I wasn't stopped from going into any of them, but at two of them I was given weird looks. Guess one was for the scientists, one for the soldiers, and one was for us 'important' people.

I also discovered that the kitchens were fully automated. It was truly a technological marvel, even if it rendered all of Miss Maria's culinary arts classes completely useless to me. The only place any humans figured into the process was the taste-testers. Nagi would need them. I found out that four people died during his stay in the palace on that job.

It was after lunch when I finally found my way back to her room. I waved the guards off and opened the door. She was sitting there, wearing only her night-dress even though it was freezing inside, brushing her hair quietly and looking out the window. It was as if she had never even noticed me come in.

"Nanoha?" This time I knew my voice was trembling.

She smiled and looked over her shoulder at me. "Nina...are you all right?"

"...I'm the one who should be asking you that, silly."

Nanoha stood up and turned away from the window. "Then why are you the one who's crying?"

I was shocked. Slowly, I reached up and touched wet cheeks. "...that...that can't be right." I tried to smile. "I...I can't be crying over that jerk. I mean, he's not even my real father, or anything like that. Wh..why would I care about what he tried to do?" Suddenly, before I knew what I was doing, I ripped my pocketwatch off its' chain. "That's right, Father, WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE ABOUT YOU?!" I was at the window in a flash, startling Nanoha and trying to get it open. "Dammit! Why won't this thing open!? Oh, never mind!" I drew my hand back, about to just try to throw the hateful thing out the window.

Nanoha grabbed my wrist. "Nina! Stop! You don't mean that!"

"The hell I don't! He's a monster! He -" We struggled for a moment, and then the watch fell out of my hand and popped open.

Nanoha stared at the portrait of Father in it for a few moments in shock. "Nina...you mean...the man you were in love with..."

"..." I couldn't believe it...why did she have to find out like that? I collapsed, starting to sob into my hands.

Nanoha's arms fell around my shoulders, pulling me into a gentle embrace. At the time, I didn't recognize the language she sang her lullaby in, but later I learned it was from her home planet. At the time, it didn't matter. I just cried, probably for hours, letting out all the stress of the past few days.

When I finally calmed down, Nanoha was still there. I sniffled. "Nanoha...I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay, Nina. The important thing is, what do we do now?" Nanoha gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze.

I shook my head. "I . . . I don't know. But I'm going to talk to Nagi. Maybe...maybe we can still stop this from going any further."

You know, at least I can say I made the biggest mistake of my life when I was only fifteen years old. It probably takes most people decades to screw up this comprehensively.

I found Nagi in the throne room. Right then, I should have grasped what he was up to. There was a mousy-looking man, with a clipboard, with him. His tiny little glasses and short beard marked him out as one of the scientists working on what I knew as "Project V." But that wasn't what I should have noticed.

Nagi was sprawled out in one of the chairs on the dais, nodding at the new Smith and trying to pretend he comprehended what the egghead was going on about. More specifically, he was seated on my right. Traditionally, that would be the _queen's_ place.

But I didn't notice, being too intent on my mission. A polite cough sent Smith scurrying. Nagi looked at me with a slight frown. "What's with the scary face, Nina? We _were_ in the middle of important business."

"I'm sorry, your Highness," I said, attempting to keep things as formal as possible. "But I have to ask you, what are your intentions for this city, and for my friend?"

Nagi blinked, as if he was surprised this would come up. "Is this about that little display in the city? Oh, come on, you know I had to put on a show for the army."

"A _show?!_" I spluttered out, completely flabberghasted.

That was all he needed to send my head spinning. "Of course, Nina. Schwarz still thinks they're in control of this operation, and I'm sorry to say they're not quite wrong yet. This new Smith's a pushover, but there's still a group behind him making the big decisions. Until I can find out who they are, we do things their way."

"What the..." I tried desperately to get my control back. "You mean to tell me this was all about bringing down _Schwarz?_"

Nagi smiled. "Well, not at first. Nina, this plan's been going on since before you were born. Before everyone involved now but maybe the Major was born, actually. It's from my father's notes. You know the country's history. The man was an idiot, not good at making much but children. So he tried to make a deal with Schwarz."

I narrowed my eyes to slits. "And you just happened to find his notes, co-opt his plans and turn them back on themselves?"

"Well, no." Nagi shrugged. "I decided I wanted to have a say in Windbloom politics and the original Smith seemed like a reasonable fellow. It's really no one's fault he died, but that put Schwarz into...hm, how to put this....'batshit-crazy' mode. So I had to do some nasty things to stay in the game."

By this point I was trying to find words. It seemed so reasonable, but something just didn't feel right. And then he dropped the bombshell. "Of course, now you're caught up in this too. After all, an Otome and her Master are legally inseparable. I need capable assisstants at my side if I'm going to turn this around. I need an Heir of Windbloom who is strong, competent, and loved. And I need an Otome. Otherwise, I'm sure I'll end up in front of a firing squad."

...and so would I. It was perfect, too perfect. There was only one thing I could say in response. "Yes.....Master."

* * *

I didn't go back to see Nanoha. I couldn't. I just took a ride up to the roof, my first in an elevator. It took ages, but it was also my first. I was a little excited. I stepped carefully out onto the maintenance platforms for the main gun. The moon had just started to rise, and with it, my patron, the Maiden Star. I looked up into the sky, and only despair shone back down on me.


	14. Reflections: Arika

Reflections on a Maiden's Star: Arika

I wouldn't be lying in the least to say that my days with Aswald were some of the happiest I had since my grandmother died.

You think I'm kidding? Really, Mashiro wasn't wrong about me. I did grow up a bit of a country bumpkin. It's still in my roots, really. Mashiro didn't seem to mind, but I always got a lot of complaints about my food from visiting politicians until I finally listened to Miss Maria and actually cooked special meals for them. I just prefer the simple stuff to getting super-fancy.

Oh, yeah, and I had to learn how to fire a rifle. What, you think I can talk a hungry pack of wolves out of eating the livestock? It doesn't work like that. Best that I could hope for is to convince them I'm more trouble than the livestock is if I'm unarmed, but that would be a pretty hard sell. So I had to do it the same way as everyone else, a pretty old hunting rifle Grandma's grandma had scrounged up.

Wait, what's the point of this? Oh, right!

Well, when I woke up, it wasn't quite like I was there. There were a lot of really pleasant dreams, but my eyes were open and I was awake. I've talked to those psychiatrist people Nanoha mentioned, and I guess they think I basically checked out for awhile because everything that happened in the city was just a little too much for me to handle all at once. Maybe they were right. Anyway, first thing I remember was Fate saying something about Mashiro and walking off, which was really strange because it wasn't like her to just walk off wearing a bunny costume and party hat like tha-

Sorry, sorry!

Right. Anyway, after that I sort of realized where I really was, I guess. It wasn't comfy, but I'd slept on worse, so I just yawned and got up. That was when I realized how hot and stuffy it was. I guess maybe more time had passed than I realized, because Fiar was actually trying to cook the people in my wing alive, turned the place into a giant stone oven. I got out of bed and made my way for the highest spot, since I could jump out a window easy enough.

Except that wasn't what I did. I didn't find just a random window. It was one of the lookout posts. Fiar had taken the guy inside out quickly with that spear of hers, but I still saw the sniper rifle laying on the ground. Of course, I also saw Fate use that big spell to smash an Otome into the ground. That looked cool, and I was about to say something when she got up and got Fate. That was when I decided to try holding her up.

I wish I could honestly remember what I said, and what she said, but it was all a blur of me hoping I didn't shoot my friend. I was a lot less confident than I looked, but it all worked out.

Once Fiar dropped Fate, the villagers moved in and tied her up. I jumped down into the crowd, but it didn't get the impressed looks I was really hoping for. The mood was pretty ugly, actually.

"String'er up!" One woman cried.

"No!" A man objected. "We should burn her at the stake, like she tried to do to us!"

"Yeah! Burn her!"

I couldn't watch. "Stop!" Everyone suddenly turned and looked at me. "Who's in charge here?"

"...that would be the Boss. Miss Midori."

I looked at the man who had spoken. "Wait, where am I?"

"You're in the Aswald village," he said. "Dont' worry, you're a guest here."

I nodded. "Right. Well, shouldn't the boss get to decide what to do with her? For now, let's just tie her up and keep her somewhere."

Surprisingly, the crowd relented all too easily. Probably they were just confident Midori would 'do what needs to be done.'

* * *

The night came with me sitting around in my room, bored out of my skull. Really, it's a surprise I didn't go right back off into la-la land.

And anyone who wants to make jokes has to take my Bolt From The Blue first.

Anyway, I was interrupted by Midori coming in. "Hey, kid, nice to see you up and about."

"Thanks for taking care of me," I smiled and bowed, just like I'd been taught.

Midori shook her head. "Don't mention it, really. You helped us out. Of course, now we've got a problem with the Otome under lock and key in the basement, but I'll figure that out later. We'll be having a feast for you and Fate in a few days, just as soon as we can find a Jabber big enough to feed the village."

I looked at her. "Really, a feast?"

"Yep, you earned it." Midori smiled. "Any idea what you'll do after that, or where you'll go?"

I thought about it for a moment, then sighed. "Not really. I don't know where Mashiro

is...maybe I'll just stay here for awhile, if that's okay with you."

"If you can pull your weight," Midori shrugged. "Sure. Can't imagine what an Otome could do for this place."

"Oh, it's just like running a big farm, from what I saw," I smiled. "Lots more mouths to feed, but lots more hands to do the work. I might be able to help out in the kitchen too, but really, this is more natural for me than Garderobe."

Midori actually raised an eyebrow. "Can't say there's ever been anybody who said they'd prefer living here to Garderobe. Or, well, anywhere else for that matter. I mean, there's the Desert Plague, and all that."

"Doesn't bother me." It really didn't either, even at the time. "People, even me, getting sick is easy to understand. Out here I don't have to worry about Otome or dukes or queens or revolutions or anything complicated like that. Here you just need to get enough food to eat, enough water to drink, and you're set."

Midori actually looked both impressed and bothered by that. "Pretty rare to find someone who gets it. It's not always that simple, but for the most part, yeah." She looked at my ear again. "Still, you're Queen Mashiro's Otome right now. So you can't really be safe 'till you know where she is. Why don't you give it a few days, and we'll look for her and see what's what after that."

"Yeah, sure." I smiled. "Actually, I think living out here a few weeks would do her some good."

Midori snorted at that. "Yeah, probably do a lot of those prissy 'noble' types some good."

* * *

The next day found me in the kitchens to prepare for the feast. How? By working on bread, a delicacy the Aswald only got with a feast for beating up a really tough opponent. Me and Fate even got our own loaves.

Grandma always said you have to accept gifts in the spirit they're offered.

I was just finishing kneading one batch of dough on the stone tables when Fate tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, got a few minutes?"

"Sure, just give me a second." I put the dough into a bowl and placed it somewhere cool to rise. Yes, cool. Those caves are hot, they'll kill the yeast if you don't find a cool spot. "What is it?"

Fate looked at me with the saddest red eyes you've ever seen. I mean, really, it was creepy. "So, you're really staying around here?"

"Sure." At the time, I was really quite sure of it too. "Got nowhere better to be."

"Right." Fate nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to at least help me finish this?"

I shook my head. "I've had enough."

Fate smiled. "Okay...but do you mind if I tell you a story?"

"Uhm...no, go ahead." I should have listened to the voice in the back of my head.

Fate wove for me a tale the likes of which I had never even imagined possible. Jewel Seeds that could destroy worlds, magical warriors, but most importantly, it was a story about a young girl who was created as some kind of golem. About how she was abused, and how she was rescued by another girl her own age. By the end, it slowly dawned on me. "Fate....the artificial girl...was you?"

"Yes." Fate smiled sadly. "Nanoha saved me...and even though we've saved each other dozens of times over the past few years...she's in trouble again, and I guess it's my turn again." She looked me squarely in the eyes. "Please, Arika. I don't know if I can do this alone."

"...I...I have to work on the mushrooms..." I hurried away. At the time, I didn't want to reject her, but...I couldn't say yes, either.

So, yeah, I avoided Fate for a few hours that way, but Midori has a way of making you confront your problems head on.

I got out of the mushroom caves a few hours later, close to lunch time, and someone had pressed an actual tray into my hands. No, don't ask me where they got it, everyone in the Valley eats at the tables and they didn't _take_ prisoners so this was an odd situation. Maybe they made one from a piece of scrap metal.

Right, right....yeah, I was told to take Fiar her lunch. It wasn't much, but it was 2 o'clock and the guards were sick and tired of her whining. I don't think she got dinner that night, and she didn't get lunch again.

What? Only young kids in Aswald rated three squares a day. Once you were twelve you only got two, except on the day after feast days when there's actually enough to go around.

The point? Oh, sorry, Fiar....

She wasn't tied up or anything, but the guards both insisted on keeping their guns on her at all times while the door was open. She never saw but me and the cyborgs unarmed (Fate refused to go into the cell with her on the grounds that she couldn't fight in the confined space and might get caught again. Probably not wrong..) Midori had scrounged up a chair and even a funeral mattress for her. I raised an eyebrow at that. "Wow, are you just that annoying?"

She gave me a look that screamed bloody murder. "What do you care, traitor?"

"...it's just Boss doesn't rate one of those." I set down the tray and pointed at the mattress. "I asked, they told me since I'm alive I don't get one."

"...yeah, lovely. This cell is still a travesty." The Otome shrugged. "Well, you going to let me eat?"

I shrugged at her. "Help yourself. I just wanted to ask you something."

Fiar must have been starving, because she sat down and started drinking down the stew I'd brought with gusto. I waited politely for her to finish, but when she set the bowl down I got right to it. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" She sniffed at me.

I fought down the urge to punch that arrogant look off her face. "Why did you attack this village? These people barely have anything aside from the tech program. And they need it just to survive. I thought Otome were supposed to stand for something!"

She laughed at me. I sincerely thought the sound was the most grating thing I had ever heard. "I did it because my Master ordered me to."

I was shocked. Stunned. "You...you tried to kill all those people, just on orders?"

"What better reason?" She mirked. "I've heard of you, Azure Sky Sapphire. Yes, I recognize that gemstone in your ear now. You should know better than any of these pathetic little people. The greatest honor an Otome can have is to hear her Master's commands."

I just stared at her. "...you really mean that, don't you? If Emperor whatsisname put a baby in your hands and ordered you to kill it..."

"I'd twist the little brat's head right off and serve it for dinner, if that's what was requested." Fiar confirmed.

"...I should have shot you." I don't think I really meant it, but I definitely felt ill.

She just laughed. "Oh, really? And you wouldn't do the same?"

I slapped her. "Mashiro would NEVER make me do something like that!"

"Oh, really? She wouldn't?" I blanched, as I suddenly remembered when she told me to kill Ersty. "I see she already did. And I'm betting you didn't do it, and that's why you're out here instead of with your Master."

"Shut Up Shut Up!" I covered my ears.

And like an idiot, she didn't. "Really, for all the rumors I hear about you Corals replacing us this year, I don't see where the new model has anything a REAL Master wou-"

I cut her off by slamming her head right into the wall. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" While she was still dazed, I picked up the tray. "Guards...open the door. I'm ready to get out of here."

* * *

There was other work to do that day. I purposely sat as far from Fate as possible and ate my dinner as quickly as I could before I went to the back rooms. I think Midori would have had a heart attack when I climbed out the window and started scaling the mountainside, but by then I was so used to Otome strength and reaction times that I just didn't think about it.

I realized, at that moment, that I couldn't go on as I had been. I had been trying to imitate Nanoha and Nina and even Fate, and the problem was that they actually thought about things. I'd just spent the whole year doing whatever seemed like a good idea at the time, but for the first time it wasn't.

So, I spent the whole night watching the Maiden's Star, looking for my answer.


	15. Reflections: Nanoha

Reflections on a Maiden Star: Nanoha

I'll admit it, there are far less pleasant ways to wake up than how I came to in Nagi's palace. The soft bed and perfect climate control made it the ultimate in comfort - even permanent TSAB quarters aren't that nice.

Yeah, I'll give Nagi credit for that. He knows how to treat captives he doesn't want hurt.

Anyway, I slowly started to come to to see Nina leaning over me, in her 'Ultimate Black Diamond' uniform. I remember smiling at her slightly dreamily. I think I thought I was still dreaming, but her first words brought me back to reality. "You're probably wondering where you are," she said to me, starting to sound depressed. It actually really scared me. "You're in the new palace. I think you've been out cold for about a day after the accident."

"...where's Fate? Where's Mashiro and Arika?" I quickly tried to force myself to sit up, then realized how bad an idea that was. I wasn't in the throes of a feedback headache. But someone had stripped me completely naked.

Nina shook her head sadly, and she seemed to droop even further. "I don't know. I only found you and Shizuru. She's being kept under lock and key...somewhere. I'm not allowed to see her."

"Nina...I...oh I don't even know where to begin." I gulped. It was true, there was so much to go over. What Nagi had said about Sergei, why she had agreed to become Nagi's slave (and let's not beat around the bush, that's exactly how she was acting.) I tried very hard to hide it, but I was a little disappointed in her.

It was almost a relief when she screamed at me. "Don't! Please, I don't want to know! I don't want to know what happened!"

Well, I was still startled when she went off like that first. I decided to feign ignorance - right then, I didn't want to deal with what would become the 'Sergei Question' any more than she did. "Nina...don't want to know what?"

It was probably the wrong thing to do. Nina stalked over to the window. Her fists were clenched, and I realized that if she had been Authorized and she decided to use it, I was dead. Her voice was tight and almost choked off. "Whatever happened between you and father. If you did...something...I don't want to know about it becuase...I just don't. And if you didn't, I don't want to know because everything I've been through today would be a lie...I don't want that. So please....I'm just happier not knowing..."

I know I gulped audibly this time. "Nina...I don't honestly know what that was about either. I went to talk about Fate, but the way Sergei -"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" You...you have no idea how much venom there was in her voice. I don't know how I managed to hurt her that badly...well, I didn't at the time, I'll get to it. "You're lying, aren't you! You lost your privlige to be an Otome! If you didn't, prove it! Materialize right here!!!"

It seemed like there was only one answer to that that might bring us around to the real problem. "...is the Shinso working again?"

"No," It worked, but she almost instantly slid back into that depression. It was almost like something was amplifying her despair, turning her into one of those 'emo kids' you hear about. Only there would be real consequences if I couldn't snap her out of it.

I just shook my head. "Then I can shout 'Materialize' all night and all day if you'd like, nothing will happen." Suddenly, I realized something was missing. "Where's Raising Heart?"

"What?"

I smiled. "Raising Heart? My Device? She's the little round sphere when in inactive mode."

Nina gulped. "It's down in the basement. The scientists tried to analyze it, but it knocked them all out. We're keeping it locked up right now."

I pouted. I don't know why, really, tricks like that aren't my thing. Fate and Hayate can vamp it up with the best of them when they have to, but I've never managed more than vaguely cute. "Please don't refer to her as if she was just a thing. She's sentient, you know."

"...an AI?"" Nina seemed really surprised. I'd forgotten that this planet didn't have real AIs at all.

"Yes, an AI. That's probably why she's not letting you analyze her. She knows I wouldn't like it." I took a deep breath. "May I please have her back?"

She shook her head. "The Archduke won't allow it."

I bit my lip, coming to the realization. "Then...I'm a prisoner here?"

"For the moment. You'll be seeing the Archduke for lunch with his offer," Nina explained to me, becoming a lot closer to normal. "Your things have been brought from the school, so wear something nice. I should go. If you need anything, the bell on the wall will bring up the servants, day or night."

"...thank you Nina. I'll try not to abuse it." I really meant it too. It turned out to be easier than I thought it would.

* * *

Once Nina was gone, I spent a good ten minutes exploring my room. That was when I ran across my first real annoyance. While I'm sure Nina had been told otherwise, my things hadn't actually been brought to my room, at least by the time I woke up. So I had been left with nothing to cover myself with beyond the bedsheets.

There are probably worse times to take a page from Arika's book. I took a little more time with tying it in place, but as long as I didn't bend over or move too vigorously, the sheet could be double-wrapped around my body to make a floor-length dress.

What if I'd had to fight my way out? I'd have gone naked. Basic manners can only go so far.

With a sigh, I realized I only had one option. I went over to the cord and pulled it.

The bell that rang was distinctly artificial. I found out later that the system had been made up like some old-fashioned mansion's system, but it all really just hooked into the same intercom everybody in the palace used. The voice that came back was a rather throaty alto. "Lady Nanoha? What may we do for you?"

I coughed. "I'm afraid it's past my meal time, and I could use some clothing."

"Of course, Lady Nanoha. We'll send up dinner and a selection of night-clothes right away." The intercom clicked off and, with a sigh, I sat back down on the bed to wait.

A few minutes later, the door to my quarters was opened. I quickly tried to get a glance through, but realized it was a killing jar. If you don't know, that's sort of like an airlock. Except that instead of venting air into and out of the chamber, they can open vents and fill it with spells or mass weapon fire. To get out that way I'd have to be very good. Or have Raising Heart. Preferably both.

Unfortunately, I was so distracted by attempting to tactically assess my only exit that I completely failed to notice what was coming in. Namely, a trio of girls that, I swear, they wouldn't have looked out of place in one of Nao's "fashion magazines" except maybe that they were a hair too young. I'll spare you the exact details, but I don't think I've seen many swimsuits that revealing, and I never complained about the length of the Garderobe uniform after my stay in Nagi dai Artai's care, let me tell you....

I know I was staring. Really, it's not every day you see anyone who looks like that up close. I swear, though, I adjusted my outfit right then because it really was getting a bit warmer in the room. One of them finally addressed me. "Lady Nanoha? Your dinner? If you'd like to take your seat, it will be our pleasure to serve you."

I coughed. "Uhm...yes, that'd be great..." I found myself being led to the suite's dining room by the hand. You know, I can't even remember their names now, though I'm sure they introduced themselves. With everything that happened, I suppose that's kind of rude, but this wasn't the last time I had to put up with this. And during the meal it only got worse. It seemed like whoever was in charge had a thing for finger-foods, and my three...maids, I guess what they were wearing would qualify them for that job, all insisted on hand-feeding me.

Hayate told me it sounded like I was having entirely too much fun. I don't think I've ever come closer to slapping her in my life. Maybe it sounds fun to you, but really, I don't know, it just annoys me to no end. I'm not a baby, I could feed myself just fine, and there was really no call for that.

Finally, it got to be too much, and I shouted "STOP!"

And they did the only thing that could have made the whole thing worse. The first one, a brown-haired girl named...Aiko! That was it! She was of Zipang descent, and she looked at me with these puppy dog eyes. "...yes, Lady Nanoha." The reaction startled me enough that I looked at all three of them. They were all acting like I had struck them full-strength or something.

"W..what did I do?" I asked, completely stunned by this behavior.

Aiko wailed at me. "I've disappointed Lady Nanoha! There can't possibly be anything worse! I'm so so sorry!" The girl's histronics also showed off just how little those damn things they were wearing actually covered when hers started threatening to slip off. With a yelp, I leaped out of my chair and tried to pull it back on.

She suddenly stopped and blushed at me. "...I'm sorry, Lady Nanoha, that wasn't proper."

I shook my head. "Please knock it off. My name is Nanoha. Just Nanoha."

"Yes Lady Nanoha!" The three girls chorused.

* * *

As for clothes....look, the less said about that incident, the better. Ask to look at Nao's magazine collection if you really want an idea. The end result was, after much, much patient explanation I managed to get across the idea that all I really wanted was my school stuff back.

So when I got them, I had had enough social interaction. I don't know how rich people put up with that many servants if they're all like that all the time. I'm not even really sure I want to know why anything like that would appeal to someone in the first place. I just put on my nightrobe and undid my hair. I would really rather have had Fate brushing it, but she wasn't there, and it did need to be done. So I looked out the window, down at the city, as I got to work.

"Nanoha?" Nina cut through my thoughts a few hours after that. Her voice was quavering with emotion.

"Nina...are you all right?" I looked over my shoulder and plastered a smile on my face. It must have looked more genuine than I thought, because she didn't call me on that, but her eyes were shining and there were tears running down her face.

"...I'm the one who should be asking you that, silly." Nina's voice sounded a lot more calm after she'd had a second, but still, there was the elephant in the room.

I turned away from the window to look at her. "Then why are you the one who's crying?"

Her hands slowly went up to her cheeks, as if she wasn't aware of what she was doing. "...that...that can't be right." Her weak smile only got more pained as she continued. "I...I can't be crying over that jerk. I mean, he's not even my real father, or anything like that. Wh..why would I care about what he tried to do?" When she ran up to the window next to me, the suddenness of it shocked me enough that I couldn't act right away. "That's right, Father, WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE ABOUT YOU?!" She started trying to slide the window open, apparently not realizing that it was just a pane of glass set into the wall. "Dammit! Why won't this thing open!? Oh, never mind!" She pulled her hand back to try to throw her pocketwatch through the window.

I grabbed her wrist, because I know everyone should make their own choices, but I also knew she wasn't thinking straight. "Nina! Stop! You don't mean that!"

We fought for a moment over the blasted thing while she screamed at me. "The hell I don't! He's a monster! He -" Suddenly, it slipped out of her hand and popped open. Inside, there was a picture of her and Sergei.

"Nina...you mean...the man you were in love with..." I was absolutely shocked. Floored, even. Incest, up until then, was just a word in the dictionary. I thought it was made up. Sure, they're not related, but still.... Nina just stared at me for the longest time, before she fell over, sobbing. I did the only thing I could do, put my arms around her and gently cradled her. I picked an old lullaby from Earth to sing, the only thing I knew in this language would have been wrong.

When she finally calmed down, she looked right at me with puffy eyes. "Nanoha...I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay, Nina. The important thing is, what do we do now?" It was easier than I would have though to keep calm, really.

She shook her head at me. "I . . . I don't know. But I'm going to talk to Nagi. Maybe...maybe we can still stop this from going any further."

She left without another word after that. There wasn't anything else to say. We both had our 'assignments.' At least, for the moment.

* * *

Breakfast...actually wasn't that big a deal. First, and foremost, the servants had been changed up. All the girls from last night were gone, or maybe just off-shift. Their replacements were a mixed-gender crowd...the guys were just as much movie star material as the girls, yes, and I still felt a need to have a word about serving meals without so much as a shirt, but everyone was much less grabby and insistent. They even brought in the morning paper and Fate's favorite coffee.

Impressive, I'm the only one she claims ever makes it exactly right. I prefer green tea, but the tea leaves on this world aren't the best so when I'm on Earl I make do without.

Even as I ate, they also started informing me about all the options I had for things they would do. There was pretty much no option completely off the table, even the personal computer could be loaded with a limited selection of games, from all the way back to the Immigration Era. Books from Nagi's personal library were available on loan, and any professional entertainer I wanted would be dug up.

Literally, if need be, I was assured. I decided I'd rather not know how that works.

There was really just one small problem.

"Listen, when can I get out of this room? I'd at least like to go outside and exercise," I asked the girl in charge.

She looked at me. "My appologies Lady Nanoha. The Archduke has made it quite clear you will not be permitted outside. If you'd like I can arrange some indoor exercise, either in your chambers or the pools. Under armed escort, of course."

While I got the vague feeling that she might not mean common aerobics when she said 'exercise' I just wrote it off. "Wait, in the room?"

"Oh, yes Lady Nanoha." She smiled. "Schwarz can provide an excellent array of common exercise equipment, plus some things that may not even have been available to you in Garderobe."

It was a long shot, but I decided to risk it. If they really intended to kill me, I'd be dead already after all. "...how about some staves for combat practice?"

She frowned. "I'm afraid that you can't be allowed any weapons, Lady Nanoha."

With, a sigh, I dug back into my breakfast, before I looked up again. "Oh, and would you lot _please_ stop calling me that?"

They all looked at each other, completely puzzled. "Calling you what, Lady Nanoha?"

"That!" I finally snapped. "I'm no 'lady' or anything, and really it's annoying. 'Lieutenant' might be appropriate if any of you were actually military, but not dressed like that..."

"So...." One of the boys said timidly. "Wh..what should we call you?"

"Just 'Nanoha' will be fine." ....I really, _really_ should have expected what came next.

"Yes Lady Just Nanoha." Every. Last. One. I gave up, carefully moved my meal out of the way, and smacked my forehead into the table.

If I'd known about the shrieks of dismay and attempts to restrain me that would get, believe me, I wouldn't have done it. Within seconds I was practically buried in a pile. "No, please Lady Nanoha!"

"Don't attempt to take your life!"

"We love you!" A third cried out.

"....will you people GET OFF ME?!" Suddenly, it all added up. The pretty people, the luxurious clothes (even if the styling was dubious, I could admit the cut and tailoring were still excellent.) The great food and endless entertainment, plus people who seemed to have no other purpose in life than to provide me with whatever I wanted.

They were trying to _distract_ me.

....okay, I'll admit it. _This_ is the point in the story where I smacked Hayate-chan. Really, she had it coming _that_ time.

"Get out of here!" They all stopped and looked at me strangely. "Just...leave the food and go. I'll call when I want someone - one person, not all of you - to deal with the dishes. Do you understand?"

Honestly, it was like hitting a puppy, but I'd already found out that the only way to really get them to leave me alone would be to yell at them. Dejected, they all walked out single-file.

I sighed and got to wondering what I would wear for lunch.

It was actually harder than you might realize. I pretty much had three choices. One, I could just go with my school uniform. Might be the sensible choice, but Nina said she was trying to make Nagi see reason. If that was the case, the best move to make would be to appear to cooperate, and I'd get Raising Heart back and then it wouldn't take long to blow this place to hell.

That left either calling the servants back in, or Fate's special dress.

I did not want to bring the servants back in for this. No way. I just had a feeling that it would be a terrible idea to have them help me dress up in something fancy enough for a meeting with nobility.

On the other hand, _that_ dress, the only one I had, was special. There had only been time for one date in my life, and it was with someone incredibly important to me. I knew Fate would be mad if she ever found out I used it for something other than another date with her, and I would hate it too.

...but it was either that, or ignore the feeling in my gut that was making me so nervous about dealing with my staff.

* * *

"That looks very good on you, Lady Nanoha." I sighed. It hadn't been as bad as I had thought, but I knew I had to be very careful to phrase my requests exactly. I had told them to send up _one_ girl with _one_ dress suitable for the occasion, and just as promised, it had been delivered.

A pity it was right out of a fairy tale. All but a Western-style wedding dress. My family and Fate's actually once went to Disney World. The one in the United States. Fate had to translate for me, but it was fun. But the reason I bring it up is that this dress would not have looked out of place on the "Princesses" in the parades. Completely impractical to move in. If I had to escape I'd have to switch to my uniform.

....or just rip that horrible thing off. I was considering doing just that and bolting right about then.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to tolerate getting the measurements. Thank God for those school files." I couldn't resist muttering as the girl adjusted my dress.

She just smiled up at me. "I would happily fit you for anything you like, Lady Nanoha."

I quickly shoved my face into my palm. "Just...get this over with, please."

"...I'm actually done, Lady Nanoha."

I just stared at her for several seconds. "...if you're done, why are you still making adjustments to my hem line."

She pouted. "I don't want to leave yet. You kicked everyone else out so fast..."

I sighed. "Look, what is it with you people? Seriously, I'm a student. A go to a very famous school, yes, and I'm sure I've got pictures in magazines from when I still went out. But this isn't just a crush on some idol. I just...I don't get it!"

She smiled at me, in this way that...it was like she wasn't seeing the person I just described. Of course, she wasn't. "Are you kidding? The famout "Holy Angel" of Garderobe?" I blinked, I certainly wasn't aware I'd gotten _that_ moniker anywhere. "I mean, it says in all the magazines you're nice to everybody and you even took a commoner's part time job just to know how we feel down on the ground. You even helped out that bratty little Queen even though she didn't deserve it and tried to have you executed for saving her life."

"Nyahahaha..." Really, just how warped a view of reality did this girl have. "What was your name?"

"Rose, Lady Nanoha." She said primly.

I nodded. "Rose, I want you to listen to me. I'm not perfect, I'm not some living saint or whatever you think I am. I'm just a girl, a lot like you, with some lucky breaks. My parents run a bakery, I've been known to be spoiled and selfish myself. I took that job because Fate and I needed the money, and yes Fate is my girlfriend. And Mashiro never tried to have me executed, and she did deserve that help. Have you got all that?"

"Yes Lady Nanoha." Rose nodded affirmatively to me, but her eyes were still sparkling.

I coughed a bit. "Fate is my girlfriend. Did you hear that?"

"Yes Lady Nanoha," she repeated dutifully.

I knew I shouldn't ask. I really knew it. But something in me just couldn't resist. "....all right, what do you want to be to me."

"Your mistress, Lady Nanoha." Yeah, _really_ considering bolting out the door. Or even the window, without the benefit of flight.

* * *

Finally, a private lunch with the man himself. Just the two of us seated across from each other at the long table. Really. It was a good thing the accoustics were so good in there, or we'd have been shouting at each other to pass the salt.

As it was, Nagi spoke first once the meal was served. "Please, don't make any suspicious movements. Nina wasn't able to disable the cameras, but she did manage to at least get an audio loop going I prepared earlier. The 'bad dub job' will be noticed sooner or later, but there's a chance we can have this all wrapped up by then. I believe that's the phrase."

Being very careful not to betray my surprise I took a bite of my salad. "So we can speak privately?"

"At least as long as we don't do anything aside from eat," Nagi confirmed for me. "This is proving to be more stressful than I'd thought it would be, Nanoha. It would really have been helpful if you'd agreed to my proposal back at the school. Of course, I know exactly why you didn't. Tell me something, what planet are you from?"

I very nearly dropped my fork in shock. "Wh..how did you?"

"No sudden moves, remember?" He smirked. "Really, it wasn't hard to figure out after that show you put on. Seriously, before that I thought you were just child soldiers in some small, inconsequential Free Nations conflict, they get into that kind of mess all the time. But the thing is, no conflict that is 'inconsequential' would involve those weapons you and Fate were swinging around. People _would_ hear about it. So, once I dismissed that possibility, and put it together with the absolutely ludicrous amount of resources you must have thrown at this little mission, it all just made sense. So, what planet are you from?"

"It's called Earth." No point in denying it when he had me dead to rights. "But I'm from a group called the Time-Space Administration Bureau."

Nagi's face lit up. "Oh, how fascinating! You must tell me about it some time. I can easily see why you'd turn down the chance to rule one little city-state. I'd imagine it must seem a little small an ambition to you."

I sighed. "Is there a point to this, Archduke?"

"Ah, to the point." He smiled. "Unfortunately, I find myself desperately in need of an 'out' for this situation. At this point, if I attempt to surrender control of the city Schwarz will simply take it for themselves. Mashiro's out of action, and ultimately I don't have a claim here. I can only keep my own troops in place as a 'peacekeeping force' for so long before the others question it, and even if I did try a smear campaign against the Columns, it wouldn't last." My reaction to that must have been easy to read, because he shrugged. "Nanoha, it's not like it's anything personal. I actually rather admire Natsuki, but in this situation it's her job to throw me in front of a firing squad. In good conscience, can you say I have no right to fight back against that?"

Now, honestly, at this point I can't say I liked Nagi, but what he said did sound reasonable. "I suppose not. But I wouldn't be here if you didn't want something from me."

"Quite right." Nagi took another bite of his own salad. "This is quite good...ah, let's see. The original version of this plan called for me marrying Queen Mashiro, then bumping her off." I gasped in shock. "Oh, I already threw that part out. The plan was my father's, and you can see he was not very good at the things. But I think the basic idea can still work here. Except that I lack a Queen Mashiro."

"And what guarantee do I have that you'll actually let me live?" I asked, just a bit skeptically.

"Well, let's see...how about the fact that you work for an organization that wouldn't buy it, and can squish me like an insect?" I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Plus, of course, it's more effective if you simply disappear back into space. After all, if I really kill you, someone might find the body and link it back to me. If we simply quietly return you to whatever your regular job is, the odds of anyone discovering you're alive all but vanish. It's a big galaxy..."

You know, I was tempted. It sounded so easy, so reasonable. But... "Okay, what's up with the servants?"

"Oh, that was the old John Smith's idea." He shrugged. "If you'd like we can tell them to tone it down."

"_Much_ appreciated." I think I probably sounded a little harsher than I really wanted. "And may I _please_ have Raising Heart back?"

That seemed to catch Nagi off guard for a moment, before he chuckled. "Oh, that weapon? I think Schwarz are planning to build a shrine around it or something, but I'll certainly see what I can do."

"Well..." I said back. "If you don't trust me with my friend, I'm not so sure I can trust you in your plan."

Nagi looked at me for a moment, as if he were chewing on a particularly interesting bit of his meal. "As I said, I'll see what I can do."

Lunch was quiet after that.

After lunch, I was brought back up to my room. In contrast to my 'serving staff' the Schwarz's idea of an escort left me no doubt as to my actual status in this place. Two entire platoons, armed with assault weapons, matched me step for step. They were very polite, but any attempt to run would have me riddled with bullets before I'd gotten three steps out of line.

With nothing better to do aside from try to convince the servants to entertain me without piling on top of me, I found myself brushing my hair in front of the window again. It had gotten longer in this year, and I vowed to get it cut back down to size once I got out. It never occurred to me I might not be able to leave, ever.

Slowly, the moon rose. I looked at it, and the Maiden's Star floating right behind. And I started to try to put together a plan.


	16. Reflections: Mashiro

Reflections on a Maiden's Star: Mashiro

The world resolved itself into the desert. I had a tremendous headache, and my ring finger had a rather nasty burn in it from where the ring holding Arika's Gem had heated up. But worst of all, I was thirsty. I was still wearing my 'everyday dress' from the palace, but I quickly realized it wouldn't work and at least tore it up short and slitted it so I could move. With that done, I tried to get my bearings.

Looking back, it's a miracle I didn't shut down like Arika did. Oddly enough, it was the way Arika kept her wits about her during the survival hike disaster that helped me keep my wits. Good thing too, because the situation was about to get much worse before it got better.

I could see Windbloom off in the distance, complete with that abomination Nagi built with twice the budget for my palace. I thought about just marching into the city and trying to reclaim what was mine, but I knew the public opinion as well as anyone. I decided to try circling the city and hiding along the Green Road. Maybe I could hitch-hike to Aires. Zipang wouldn't be happy, but Takumi was still my friend. Exile wasn't my first choice, but it seemed at the time like I was short on options.

Oh, I had no idea.

I spent most of the day circling around the city, just as I'd planned, but when I got to a particular rock outcropping, I heard a voice call out from a megaphone. "All refugees, please keep to a single-file line. There are enough supplies for everyone." I thought I recognized the voice, so I very carefully peered around a corner.

It was like something out of a nightmare. The citizens of my kingdom were lined up for what seemed like miles. An army tent had been set up, with military rations, simple desert cloaks, and of course, waterskins all set up. I couldn't believe that it was enough for everyone, but even worse was who was speaking into the megaphone.

Sakomizu. The man who had _betrayed_ me. I clenched my fist, and very nearly went charging out to confront him. The only thing that stopped me was a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to look into the slate-blue eyes of a young man, maybe in his early twenties or late teens. He was wearing pretty much the same cloak as everyone who had gotten through the line. His voice was level, and so serious he was almost comically emotionless. "You don't want to do that." I remember those as the first words out of his mouth.

"Why not?" I hissed back.

He half-shrugged back at me. "I know of you, Mashiro Blanc de Windbloom. More importantly, of your reputation. Nagi isn't popular with these people, but they have nothing left, and there's a bounty on your head. If you step out there now, you'll be killed." I deflated rapidly, realizing he was right, so I almost missed his next words. "Where are you going?"

"Aires," I said. "I'm still the rightful ruler here, maybe they'll give me enough help to get to Zipang."

The man looked at me for a long time. "Very well. I'm looking for someone, and it makes sense that she might go to Aires. Someone there made quite an impression on her. Stick close to me." I hesitated for a moment, and he cocked his head. "If I intended to collect the bounty myself, you would already be in custody."

In the end, I didn't have much choice. I nodded, and he tossed a bundle at me. "I got those for her, but they should fit you."

"...got them for who?" I asked.

"The person I'm looking for."

My lips quirked. "Not much for conversation, are you?"

"We'll have plenty of time to talk." He coughed. "Get changed. A refugee group bound for Aires departed half an hour ago, into the desert. If we hurry, we might catch them before their trail vanishes."

I blinked. "We're not taking the road?"

He half-shrugged again. "The soldiers are watching it, and killing any refugees. We'd never make it."

* * *

Let me tell you, I have never walked so much in my _life._ Yeah, that's probably pretty obvious, being a noble and all, but let me also tell you that you probably haven't either.

Oh, we made it far enough to hook up with the refugee group, but the trouble was just beginning right then. My feet were completely covered in bloody blisters in the first hours, and I was bleeding into my shoes by the time we stopped for the evening.

Arika later told me that anyone with sense doesn't travel like we did. If you use your common sense, you begin to travel a few hours before the sun goes down, and pretty much only stop at midnight for lunch. You set up tents to shield you from the sun a few hours before noon, and try to sleep through the hottest parts of the day. Instead the refugees tried to keep to the same schedule as living in a terraformed city, and even though my companion rolled his eyes at them the entire time, he kept quiet. When I asked him, he said "We shouldn't look too experienced at this. No one as poor as we're supposed to be has lived out here. Don't worry, we'll make it."

So, we kept walking until we set up camp and started a fire. Actually a few fires, it looked like there were several hundred refugees in this group alone. It was just when the cooking was finished and everyone was starting to line up to eat when I had my first big scare. Soldiers wearing Windbloom's uniform rode into the camp on motorcycles. I wrapped my cloak tightly around myself and took a seat next to some crates, trying my best to hide my face.

Strangely, my mysterious protector was nowhere to be found. At the time I thoguht he was just being bloody useless.

One of the soldiers called out. "By order of the Government of Windbloom, we are seeking any information on Queen Mashiro. Anyone who cooperates will be rewarded!"

I could hear the grumbling, and the men shuffled forward and surrounded the soldiers in a semi-circle. For several long, tense moments, no one moved. I wondered whether or not anyone here knew who I was, or if my protector had sold me out, or really about any of several dozen other ways this could have gone wrong.

But finally, someone threw a rock. "Why the hell should we go out of our way to make your job easier! Wasn't it Windbloom soldiers who kicked us out of our homes?!"

"Isn't it your job to protect us?" Another woman shouted at them.

The sargeant just sneered. "Poor people like you don't pay taxes, so we don't answer to you." There was another tense moment, then he waved the others off. "Come on boys, she's not here."

I sat there, frozen, for another few seconds, when a little girl came up to me and suddenly placed a bowl in my hands. "Hey, saw you weren't getting in line," she said. I barely looked up at her. "Yeah, I know. It's pretty awful, and way too salty, but it's all we got."

I smiled weakly at her and lifted it up to my lips. "...no...it's good." I wasn't lying either. The only thing I could remember tasting better, ever, was Aoi's cookies. My tears started to run at the thought of her. "It's...really good..."

"Hey," The girl, a blonde-haired waif, so thin she must not have been eating right for months, cocked her head at me. "You okay?"

"...yeah." I sniffled and sipped my soup again. "I just...someone important to me died in the attack...she was a great cook."

The girl smiled at me sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that...I lost my mommy, but daddy tried to take care of me, even when he lost his job. I...I know what it's like."

I swallowed my tears. "What's your name?"

"Mimi." She grinned. "What's yours?"

"Amy?" Suddenly my protector was sitting down next to me. "See you managed to get your share. You going to need another?"

I blinked in surprise, but suddenly the fake name didn't seem like all that bad an idea. "No...I think Mimi does, though."

The man nodded and offered the spare bowl to her. She smiled and sipped. "I'd better get back to my dad. See you later, Amy."

I looked at the man, but couldn't really get up a good glare. "Where did you go?"

Infuriatingly, his voice didn't even rise. "I was taking up an observation position. In case I needed to shoot them to keep you safe."

To be honest, there wasn't a whole lot to say to something like that.

* * *

At that time, I swore if I ever made it out of this alive, I'd make sure to take this walk once a year. Of course, I'd have people with me and proper supplies, since I'm not that crazy. Not only did it seem like a great way to keep in shape, but even then I think I realized I was getting a small taste of what I had been putting my people through.

It's a sobering thought. And I decided I didn't want to lose it.

My blisters had long since turned into open wounds by the second day, and every step was agony. Even worse, my canteen just didn't have enough water to both keep the wounds clean and to drink. Like an idiot, I had chosen to clean them out, so I was thirsty in the morning.

And remember, we were all idiots for traveling during the day. So by late afternoon, you can imagine what kind of shape I was in.

Honestly, I don't know whether the blindness or the headache set in first, but the only thing to do was keep putting one foot in front of the other. I could barely, sort of, see the feet of the person in front of me, and I knew there wasn't another water ration to be had until nightfall. I never hallucinated, but I kept thinking of Arika and, maybe strangely, limes. I don't get it either.

I do know that I passed out at some point, because I woke up from it. And, surprise surprise, it wasn't my mysterious new friend, but Mimi looking down at me with a canteen. "Hey, hey!" She sounded worried. I'm not really sure I deserved it, but... "Amy, c'mon, wake up."

I groaned and tried to sit back up. "Mimi."

"I got a whole adult sized ration today. I don't need this much. Here, take a few sips." She pressed the canteen to my lips. I really tried to resist the urge to gulp it down, but I just couldn't help myself after the first bit of water passed my lips. Mimi let me take a couple of gulps, then she tried to wrench it back from me."

"No, please, more!" I reached out to try to grab it again.

"AMY!" Mimi actually looked scared of me. "Have you gone crazy?!"

I was so shocked I stopped. She fell backwards onto the ground and almost dropped the canteen, but at the last second the young man stepped in and caught it. He could probably have been a bit nicer about it, though, because he _did_ let Mimi drop to the ground. "The water is too precious to waste. I know where to get more, but out here it's going to be scarce and possibly tainted. We should save it for drinking."

I gulped. Even if he was right, he could be less cold about it. Still. "Mimi, I'm sorry."

Mimi stopped, then smiled at me. "It's okay, Amy." She looked in it. "I think there's just enough left for both of us until dinner time."

* * *

That night we stopped at the edge of an enormous trench. I'm told it was actually caused by damage from one of the weapons used at the end of the War of Twelve Kings. It seemed like a lousy spot to set up camp, but with everyone tired we all just started. Once dinner, the only meal of the day, was ready, everyone gathered around the fire.

But I just...wasn't in the mood, I guess. So I went as far from the crowds as possible, sitting with my back to the tent.

Shouldn't have been surprised when Mimi found me. I really, really shouldn't have. "Hey, Amy? Did you get bored of everyone wanting to go back too?"

"Uh, no. Just kind of wanted to be by myself." I said back. Mimi just smiled and looked backwards.

"Look," She sounded, well, the happiest I ever thought I'd hear her. "It's almost gone."

I cocked my head at her. "What is?"

"That awful castle the Queen wasted all the taxes on," Mimi explained. "You can barely see it now. Tomorrow we'll finally put it behind us. Fine by me."

"...yeah, me too." Of course, my reasons for not wanting to see that awful thing were very different from Mimi's.

"I always used to wonder what we looked like to that girl, sitting up in the tall tower of her fairytale castle. And you know what?" The viciousness of Mimi's smile drove daggers into my heart. "I don't think we looked like anything. We were just dots, she couldn't even see us. When she put up all those posters for that birthday party, we had to see her face everywhere." The birthday we couldn't afford, I knew that even then, but... "So I decided that I wouldn't look at her either. And now I'll never have to."

"...Mimi," I wanted to apologize, to say I was sorry. I was, but that wouldn't fix all this.

And you know what, she smiled at me. "So, why are you out here?"

"...nothing like that." I sniffled a bit. "I got separated from my family in the attack. I left my ID card at home, and my dress was all ripped up. So the government wouldn't let me back in. I picked Aires because, well, I've been there before."

Mimi nodded, apparently believing it. "So, that guy's your 'boyfriend.'" You know, I missed it at the time, but for a little kid there was a shocking amount of innuendo in her voice. I don't really want to know what she actually thought.

"Yeah, I guess so." It's all I could really say.

And for better or for worse, it's all I had time for. There were two blood-curdling screams from the crowd. And like an idiot, I ran to see what the commotion was about.

The scene I came upon was closer to a riot than anything else. The crowd had managed to gather up torches (No one had thought to bring the pitchforks along from the city, but they were making do) and and herded two cloaked girls towards the edge of the faultline. The two girls were standing, the taller protectively in front of the former. I tugged on a man's sleeve. "Hey, what's going on?!"

He just glanced at me, as if he was afraid to take his eyes off the girls. "We've captured two of the Queen's pet Otome."

I stopped dead, and swallowed. Sure enough, cornered, with nowhere to run, the taller girl threw off her survival cloak to reveal a Pearl uniform, and a black rose tucked up in her hair. The other girl, a green-eyed redhead with glasses, just removed her hood defiantly.

"...Chie...Irina," I whispered.

Mimi caught up to me and looked up. "...you know them?"

"...I worked part time at a restaurant before. They used to come in," I tried to remember the name of that cafe all the Garderobe girls loved to go to, but luckily Mimi just accepted that.

"Yeah, I forgot you used to be the lucky one here." She shrugged. "Still, it's good to see those girls get it."

"...come on, they're just students."

Mimi was watching with a level of childish glee I used to get from ordering the servants to scurry around the palace. "They fed that girl's delusions right up to the end. They're just as guilty as she is."

The crowd was definitely in agreement with Mimi. They kept pressed in close, holding out their torches to keep the more skilled Otome students at bay. I knew I had to stop this....but for some reason, my legs wouldn't work, and my voice caught in my throat.

"One last time!" One of the crowd growled at Chie. "Where is Queen Mashiro?"

"I said I d-" Chie started to snarl back, but suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw me. For a moment she actually looked surprised, but then she smiled.

"...We don't know. And even if we did, we wouldn't tell you." Chie said, cooly and much more calmly than a second ago, even to the point of not flinching when another torch was shoved mere centimeters from her face. Irina screamed, but then she saw me too, and stared for several seconds. She did the last thing I expected from her, she actually winked.

I kept trying to make my legs work, to say _something_, anything to stop this.

Suddenly, my companion was with me again. How he could move so fast among the crowd, I'll never know. But he had caught the whole thing, just like usual. "I'm not positive I can protect all three of you. Almost certainly not without hurting people in the crowd." I looked up at him, shocked. "It's your decision, 'Amy', but I suggest you choose quickly. One word, a gesture, is all that stands between them and death."

The man leading the crowd screamed. "Fine, if you want to die protecting that little witch, then die!"

"CHIE! IRINA!" I screamed as the crowd pushed in, forcing them almost off the cliff.

The man standing next to me just pulled out a small steel plaque, about the size of a playing card. He spoke with an even tone that said volumes about his experience which I hadn't known at the time. "Durandal. Set up."

A distinctly electronic voice answered him. _"Okay, Boss,"_

The only thing I could really think was _He's one of them._ Suddenly, the young man was floating ten feet in front of the ledge, with Irina cradled protectively against his side, and supported by one arm, while Chie clung to his back for dear life. And how he was dressed...oh dear, black leather trenchcoat, a well-tailored pair of slacks with combat boots, and a spiky mantle that just _screamed_ 'bad boy.'

Yeah, okay, if I hadn't just put my life in mortal peril I'd probably have been swooning.

The boy, for the first time, actually bothered to introduce himself, his short, wild hair fluttering a bit in the breeze. "I am Chrono Harlaown, of the Time-Space Administration Bureau. As of this moment, these three girls are under my protection. You will clear a path for us to leave the camp."

Mimi stared at me. "Yo...you're?!"

I shook my head and pulled my hood off. "I'm...I'm sorry Mimi."

She looked at me for a few more moments. "Just...just go."

"Like HELL!" One man shouted, and tried to throw a rock at me. Big mistake. I dodged just fine, but Chrono decided to return the favor by braining him with a snowball the size of a cat.

Oh, you think I'm joking? That's just what came out of that staff of his. It even stuck around. But just to make certain he'd leave an impression, I guess, he dropped a chunk of ice the size of a horse at the edge of the crowd. "For your trouble. The ice will melt to drinkable water. That should be enough for you to get to Aires on, if you're efficient about it. Now, if you will allow us to depart?"

Slowly, the crowd parted for me. I looked at Mimi, who hadn't moved. "...I'm sorry," I said to her. "I know that doesn't begin to cover what I did to you, but I promise I'll do my best to make it up to you, to all of these people."

She gave me this one last look, it was so...strange, and empty. Finally, she said "Maybe when you actually do something I'll believe that."

There wasn't anything else to say. No one tried to stop me from leaving the crowd after that.

* * *

To be honest, I kinda figured out that Arika's advice on travel times was probably sound when we didn't stop moving away from the refugrees until well into the night. Chrono had had to leave our stuff behind, but Chie and Irina still had their tents. We had no food, but with Chrono water apparently wasn't going to be an issue. When we finally stopped, it was in the shadow of a giant rock. Chie sighed. "Well, mister Mysterious Stranger, can't say I'm not grateful for the save, but right now I'm beat. Think we should set up camp here for the day?"

Chrono shrugged. "If that's what you want. I'm a little tired myself." He changed back into his refugee disguise, the staff collapsing back into a card as he did so. "Durandal, detecting any lifeforms beyond our immediate vicinity?"

_"Life forms detected at approximately three kilometers to the north. No data beyond five kilometers."_ The card's response was a little hard to understand.

Irina gaped. "An artificial intelligence?!" The girl started bouncing excitedly on her heels. Honestly, like it was a cute guy or something. Never did think she was entirely right in the head.

Chrono chuckled. "No, Durandal's not actually intelligent. Although it has a more sophisticated interface than a normal device, it's not capable of making its' own decisions."

I sighed. "Th...thank you, Mister Harlaown."

He looked at me strangely. "Well, you caught my name, you must know why I'm here."

I nodded back to him. "You're looking for your sister. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to her."

He actually smiled at me after that. "Oh, that's quite all right. That's why I was staying with you in the first place. Sooner or later, based on what I know of what happened, my erstwhile family will come looking for _you_." I couldn't quite hide my gasp. "I assume these girls also helped you in whatever scheme they were planning."

"Yeah." Chie said bitterly. "Look where that got us." I actually tried to protest, but she held up her hand. "Highness, it's not your fault Aoi was killed, but I really don't want to talk about it yet."

I looked down at the ground. "...could you at least get rid of the rose? It's morbid."

Chie shook her head. "Not until I bring down the bastards who really did this. Erstin was just a puppet, and John Smith was just a mouthpiece. I want Nagi dai Artai a Flambe."

Irina gulped. "...I just thought we should get back to Aires, maybe get Meister gems from the Otome Quartermaster."

Chrono shook his head. "It's not a bad idea, but right now we need food. There's nothing on the maps in three kilometers, so I suggest we head for whatever Durandal detected. Maybe we can trade my ice magic for food there, and get our bearings."

I nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. I still want to get to Aires, but we can't go with the refugees now."

"Agreed." Chrono looked at me for a moment. "For the time being, I'm still following you, so if that's your decision."

"...it is. Let's set up for the night. We'll turn in about daybreak, and try to set off once the worst of the afternoon is over. We'll lose a lot of time, but we've got no perishables, so nothing to lose." I said. Chrono apparently approved of my reasoning, because he didn't object in the least.

To be honest, I had millions of questions, but...there was still one thing missing. I hadn't really come to grips with Aoi yet....the idea that Fate had a hot older brother wasn't really registering. And now, I had the girl who had apparently been her girlfriend - which I'd somehow missed - glaring at me every so often as we silently set up camp, while the geekiest girl in Garderobe was making eyes at a playing card. I was sure this was somehow a perfect metaphor for how screwed up my life had become, but in the end, I just couldn't deal with it all. When the camp was completely ready to go, I just sat outside, staring up at the Maiden's Star, and felt....nothing at all.


	17. Reflections: ?

Reflections on a Maiden's Star: Crono

I thought I had killed them.

The Asura's main view-screen had been frozen on an orbital view of the City of Windbloom, its' distinctive star-shaped plateau making it easy to identify from space. We had picked up signals that had been identified as Raising Heart and Bardiche even through the static, but that same static was acting as a jamming signal, almost targeted at the Asura's protocols. We were racing closer to try to get in touch with them when a massive energy surge appeared on the sensors.

At maximum zoom on the city, the image was frozen on a faint flash of light, barely visible from orbit, from the school.

It was just a simple mission. Hell, more like a vacation.

Back then, over a year ago, it had almost seemed like genius. The medical reports were clear. You just can't push a young body the way Nanoha had without long term consequences. Fate, too, had been showing signs of the strain, but far less. Maybe because she's an Artificial Mage. It doesn't matter now, I guess.

At the same time, Covert Ops was putting together infiltration teams. A few dozen were active on the planet already, but getting into Garderobe had proven problematic. You simply don't invent your own nation overnight, and Garderobe's job was to know the world's nations. If we could just smuggle a recorder into the school, the final pieces of the puzzle would have fallen into place, but that was seeming impossible. Covert Ops doesn't employ children, even the most talented, and only a student could get in.

It had seemed so perfect at the time. My duty as an officer and my love of my family were coming into conflict. I was the one who cooked up this hare-brained scheme.

And now I had just seen them at ground zero of a massive release of magical energy. 'Non-lethal' or no, there were only a few ways a human could survive that blast, all incredibly unlikely.

But even before that, things had started to go wrong. A damned busman's holiday had turned out to be a political minefield. I hadn't really expected them to get through the whole two years without some suspicion, but the way those two, especially Nanoha, worked they'd probably have managed to skate by on the question of whether or not they belonged based on their merit.

Who knew that the people of Earl were crazy enough to combine a school with an international hub of diplomacy?

I noticed the crew were all looking at me with wide eyes. I looked down at my hands to see I had already taken out the key to the L'arc en'Ciel. I put it away with a cough. "I'm sorry, I need a moment."

Amy, my XO and . . . long time friend, looked up at me from her position at the helm. "Analysis complete....captain!" At times like this we stuck to formal modes of address. "It was a controlled dimensional distortion! They're alive!"

"What?!" I nearly jumped out of my seat at the news. A controlled distortion is still considered impossible with modern methodologies. "Where did it lead? Can you track them?"

Amy shook her head. "Negative." Not really surprising, since it would be a neat trick even without a jamming field. "It looks like...six life forms were pulled into the distortion. Two more were affected but weren't moved. Reason unknown, and we can't figure out who's who." She took another reading. "Jamming increasing. At this rate we won't even be able to navigate out of the system in another hour."

It would have taken the better part of half an hour to leave the system, if that's what we were going to do. I cursed inwardly as I put the facts together, then slowly said "...computer, please set a timer for twenty-five minutes. I'll be in my office." It's not every day you make the most demanding command decision of your entire career to date. If anyone can be excused for needing a few minutes, I would hope it was me. I walked off the bridge and to the room that my mother had once served tea in.

* * *

When the first thing I did in my office was to make black tea, I think I already knew I'd made my decision. If I'd been planning to leave, it would probably have been a cup of that chewy stuff Fate likes to call coffee. And if I'd decided to send Hayate down alone, I'd be pouring a soda for her as well. But it would probably be my last chance for good tea for awhile, plus a chance to get back in the field.

Yeah, I appreciated the chance to advance my career, but I was only seventeen. It was probably a bad reason to abandon my post, but it's not like the amount of rule breaking on this planet hadn't already reached mythical proportions. Besides, there were sound reasons for it.

"Commander Yagami, please report to my office." I knew I would be heard, the computer on the Asura was always pretty good about that kind of thing. Likewise, when Hayate didn't answer I didn't bother repeating myself. I knew what she was likely thinking, but I would have to disappoint.

I knew it for sure when she came into my office dressed in that ludicrous uniform Garderobe issues its' students. "Commander..." I groaned. "You can get back into _your_ uniform, I'm not sending you down to the planet."

"....oh." Hayate had the good grace to look sheepish. "...wait, you're abandoning them?"

I looked at her levelly. "I am not, but I have a much better task in mind for you." I got a certain key out of my desk. "Commander Yagami Hayate, I am turning command of the _Asura_ over to you, effective as of 1800 hours."

Hayate froze in place, long enough for me to grab her wrist and put the key to the L'Arc en'Ciel into her hand. "...Captain....wait, Chrono, WHAT THE HELL are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that this mission calls for tact and subtlety," I couldn't help but point out. "The former I'm sure you're capable of when you wish. The latter, however...well, I would like to point out that the first time you took to the field in a regular operation, the vast majority of the casualties were _friendly fire_. Yours."

Hayate chuckled nervously. "I'm not that bad..."

"With Reinforce," I pointed out. "And we don't know if she'll be functional in the mana field down there."

"....so you're going down yourself." Hayate sighed. "And we can't use the Knights either..."

I nodded. "For the same reasons. Keep Yuuno busy trying to determine that, and try to find some way to punch through the jamming."

Hayate grinned. "Can I make them call me 'captain.'"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Just don't wear any more weird costumes, Hayate. I don't think the regular crew could take it."

She actually pouted at me. Like that would change my mind. "Captain, it's going to get awfully boring up here."

"You'll just have to find some other way to deal with it. We've got a fully stocked media library for just this situation," I replied calmly. "Now, please inform the crew while I suit up."

"Aye aye, _sir_." ....I really hoped the Asura wouldn't be turned into a circus by the time I got back, but no choice now.

* * *

It didn't take long for news to spread through the ship. I was sure it would be Amy who found me first, but it was actually Yuuno. "What is it, Scrya?" I asked as the guy came up to me with an armload of datapads.

"Uhm, well, I heard you were planning to be the first one down there. I was hoping I'd have some time to run through my briefing with you..." I just stared at him for a moment.

"Look, Yunno," I said carefully. "I realize this is a big discovery for you people..."

"A pre-Al-Hazared civilization with solidly documented history back to before the war?!" Yuuno nearly dropped his things. "Chrono, that planet is damn near priceless! It may have the only records that can even definitively prove it exists!"

I almost started walking past him, but I hesitated. "Yuuno, Fate and Nanoha are down on that 'priceless planet' and it's already tried to kill them. I don't care if the goddamn cure for aging is down there, if I have to fire the big gun on it to get them back safely, I will."

Yuuno stopped for a moment. "Chrono, what haven't you told me? I know I'm a civilian these days, and that the history lesson was probably just an excuse to bring me along, but now that we're really in trouble..."

"..." He was right. I really should have left him on Mid-Childa, but it was far too late by now to admit that. "You're here because you're pretty much our best expert on damn near anything from the Al-Hazared time period. Certainly the best one with all his marbles, after the Precia Testarosa incident. I'll tell Hayate to open the files for you." And I took a breath. "But you _stay here_ and read them. From what little we can tell, the whole damn hemisphere's about to become a war zone, and even though you can take care of yourself we're still trying not to get directly involved in local politics. The barriers you can throw up will definitely attract attention here."

Yuuno looked at me with hard eyes. "I'm not abandoning Nanoha."

I had been afraid of that. I sighed. "Fine. We have a combat practice room on the ship. You haven't seen any serious action for half a decade, Yuuno. If you're determined to try to fight again now, you're going to need to practice. I'll clear you to use it, but you'll need to practice with the Volkenritter and Hayate while you're still stuck up here. If they think you're up to it when we get the jamming lowered, I'll be glad to have you along again.." I couldn't resist adding "Ferret-boy."

"Yeah, right. I can't guarantee I'll be up to your level, Iceman, but I'll spend every moment I can spare in there." He took a deep breath. "Fine, short version of the briefing. If it looks old, try not to put it in a deep-freeze before you have a chance to ask me about it."

I shook my head a bit. "I've got it."

* * *

And finally, I got to the bridge. Amy was standing at the captain's console, waiting for me. "You're really doing to do this?"

I just looked at her. "They're family, Amy."

"I know." She smiled and gave me a wink. "Good luck, honey."

I grinned back at her. "Thanks. Please, try to keep Hayate from putting on a costume contest or something."

"Oh, hon, she's not that bad." Amy chuckled.

I laughed. "Oh, right, what was I thinking Love? I should know you've already got the posters ready." I was only a little surprised when she actually handed the stack of them over. "...I'm just going to assume I'm better off not knowing whether this is an elaborate joke or you two were actually intending to use these."

"Chrono..." She sighed. "Please be careful."

I nodded. "I will....now, Commander." We were back in 'military mode' as she put it. "Prepare one Fast Transfer. Once I leave the ship, Commander Yagami will take command and execute my last orders. No Heroics. Is that understood?"

The bridge responded as one. "Yes SIR!"

"...one to transfer."

* * *

A magical teleport always feels a little strange. In a sense, it feels like you're being wrenched apart, but it's mostly mental, as all your senses try to re-align. Normally we have a pretty good idea of what it's like at the other end. The tech adjusts the conditions at the origin to roughly match ambient light, temperature, humidity, and so on to minimize the shock, but we were all but jumping blind, so that wasn't an option here.

I actually stumbled slightly before I regained myself. I was standing, alone, in the middle of a vast desert. Only a distinctive city on a plateau indicated I had landed almost exactly where we had intended. Windbloom. I could even see Garderobe, but Fuuka Castle had been replaced. With a sigh, I hefted my new pack, and looked up at the stars. Interestingly, even I couldn't help but notice one particular blue one. I knew it was actually an artificial satellite, but down here, it actually seemed beautiful.


	18. Chapter 12: Queens' Gambit

Chapter 12: Queens' Gambit

The Green Road, is what they called it. A winding trail through Earl's natural deserts where some of the effects of terraforming still miraculously linger. It wound its' way through much of the hellish landscape. Small towns and villages dotted the path, wherever there was enough arable land for farms or, occasionally, some valuable resource in the deserts near the artificial oases. But in places, the terraforming was actually gone for stretches of several miles, but even walking it would be possible to pass between these areas.

It was in one of these places Natsuki and Nao awoke to find themselves laying at the side of the road. No food, no water, and only their pocket change to their name. Nao managed to sum the situation up best by saying "Oh, great. Stuck out here in the desert with you."

"Last time I'd checked," Natsuki pointed out "that earring you're wearing says you agreed to work for me."

"Yeah, but I thought I'd be getting most of my marching orders by sat-phone," Nao said, slowly standing up. "Didn't think I'd actually have to go on a road trip with you."

Natsuki slowly rubbed her head, looking for bruises as well as trying to massage her headache away. "Any idea where we are?"

"No better idea than you do," Nao said. "We've got a road here. If we follow it it'll probably lead us somewhere."

Natsuki frowned. "I think I recognize that mountain range. We're probably in Cardair"

"...daymn." Nao seemed impressed. "Those four managed one big boom." She shrugged. "If we head that way it'll probably take us either towards Aires or the Archdiocese, depending on where we are."

Natsuki nodded. "Either is better than here. Cardair'll turn us over to Nagi in a heartbeat."

Nao cocked her head. "We sure Nagi's in control of Windbloom?"

"I'm sure he survived, and the army still would be."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Fate sighed. "Are we expecting anyone?" With Fiar's capture, she had been welcomed to stay, but she insisted on pulling her own weight. She'd assumed she'd be put in with the women, like Arika. But she should have known better. Good snipers are difficult to find. Spotters who can scan the horizon for hours with no breaks? Her patient nature had conspired against her, and she was stuck taking as many shifts as a spotter as she could stand and not go insane. In this case, it was late afternoon, the sun just going down.

Her partner for the shift continued to look through the scope of his weapon. "No, we're not. But there's a peacekeeping action going on way too close to here for comfort. Refugees all over the desert, or so we're told. Boss's orders haven't changed, so we watch."

Fate nodded, then nearly dropped her binoculars. "Refugees? We're actually going to shoot refugees?"

The man gave a half-shrug. "Not if we can help it. But the secrecy of the village is still our top priority."

Fate gulped and lifted her binoculars up again, resolving to talk to Midori about this policy. A few minutes later, her heart began to sink as she realized she wouldn't be getting a chance to discuss it calmly. "...four refugees. Coming in from due south."

The man calmly took aim. "I see them. Looks like a family. Man, woman, two kids...the man looks a little young to have daughters that age, maybe a mother and...no, woman's younger than the guy."

Fate DID drop the binoculars as she recognized them. "Wait! Those aren't refugees! Th..That's my brother!"

"...you've got a brother?" Her partner of the moment looked at her incredulously, but she had already run down to try to open the gates on her own.

Midori stopped her with an easy hand on her shoulder. "Woah, settle down there kid. What's got you so excited?"

Fate jumped up and down. "You don't understand, boss! That's my brother out there! We can't kill him, you have to let him in!"

Midori sighed. "Fate, we can't take on anyone else. The water stores are stretched to the limit."

"My brother's an ice mage!" Fate countered. "He can make all the fresh water you want!"

"Any brother of Fate's a member of our family!" Midori transitioned from rejection to acceptance easily enough.

Arika rubbed at her face as she came out of the caves. "What, are we expecting guests, boss?"

"Fate's older brother's apparently arrived to solve the water problem." Midori grinned.

Fate chuckled. "Well, that's probably not what he _came_ to do but I'm sure it will be no trouble."

The next half hour as the quartet approached was tense. Despite Midori's at ease manner, guests were almost never a good thing for Aswald, and most of the time it was just ended with a gunshot. So no one really knew how to react to the news that they were letting in still more people.

Eventually, the doors were opened, and Chrono stood with his party in front of Midori. Mashiro, looking like death warmed over, leaned heavily on Irina's shoulder while Chie stood a little apart, the black rose tucked behind her ear a grim reminder of the events that had brought them to this point. Chrono spoke first. "My name is Chrono Harlaown of the Time Space Administration Bureau. We're looking to trade water for supplies and possibly direction towards the Aires Repu-OOF!" That last sound was caused by Fate colliding with his chest and hugging him tightly.

"Chrono!" Fate squeezed Chrono tightly. "Oh god, I've missed you so much! How is everyone?"

"...it's understandable you'd be excited after not seeing me for a year." Chrono said, his voice choked down to a whisper. "But Fate, I need my lungs to fill with oxygen to continue to live."

Fate sheepishly let go and composed herself. "I'm sorry. I forgot my own strength for a moment."

Chrono coughed. "I can see that. You are much stronger than I remember, but your muscles aren't any bigger, other than the fact that you've grown. The nanomachine enhancements, I assume."

"Right," Fate blushed. "I put it in my report, but I guess you just need to see it."

Chrono sighed. He opened his mouth to begin his carefully prepared speech chastising his sister for her reckless behavior, but suddenly a coral-colored blur with twin pigtails shot by him and tackled Mashiro to the ground in a passionate embrace, kissing her quite openly.

Arika broke the kiss after a moment. "Oh, Mashiro, I was so worried!"

Mashiro, for her part, turned deep, deep red. "A-Arika, what are you doing?"

Midori coughed. "...I'm sorry, where are my manners. I am Midori of the Black Valley. This is the Aswald Village. Provided you were sincere about that trade thing, you're welcome here, but otherwise I have to ask you all to leave, as we just don't have the water to take care of any more guests right now."

Chrono nodded. "Of course. Why don't we allow those two to go somewhere private to catch up?"

Mashiro ceased trying to push Arika off. "Hey! Don't leave meeeeee!"

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nagi lounged back in his throne, enjoying a light breakfast when his Otome came in. As Nina strode up the long red carpet, Nagi smiled at her somber expression. "Ah, Nina. Have you got my schedule for today?"

Nina looked down at the PDA in her hands. "Hmm...it appears pillaging at nine o'clock, a meeting with the Mob at eleven, oh, and your mistresses will be arriving at three in the afternoon. It looks like there's a break around two, would you like for me to arrange for a puppy to kick?" she said caustically.

"Nina, I'm hurt." Nagi didn't sound all that wounded. "I know you're just doing this so that you can avoid your culpability in my actions, which weren't really your fault, but do you have to be so mean about it?"

"My apologies, Master." Nina bowed.

Nagi shrugged. "Eh, you're not really sorry. That's all right, though, just tone it down a little, especially in front of the Schwarz kids. We won't make it through this if we're not honest with each other, even if we have to screw the whole world over to get what we want." He took a deep breath. "So, the schedule?"

Nina swallowed her bile. "After breakfast the scientists wanted a meeting with you to discuss...'Project V?' What's that?"

"Ah, right." Nagi's eyes positively lit up. "Well, let's see. No offense, Nina, but even though you're equipped with the most powerful Gem I could find, borrow, or scrounge, one girl simply does not an effective fighting force make. Especially after this year thanks to Nanoha." He smiled. "So, I told Schwarz to get on that. With the data Fate recovered for me, we were able to come up with our own variation on the Otome system. Standardized uniforms, armor, and abilities. Finally, no more lies. Otome will be soldiers again. Highly respected and trained, but still soldiers."

Nina looked...less than impressed. "And just where were you planning to get these Otome, Master?"

"I'm shocked, Nina!" Nagi smiled at her. "Do you really think I'd resort to conscription? We're living in Windbloom. I'm quite sure your classmates will be lining up to volunteer, once they hear what we're offering them. And just in case we need more than that, well, there's probably ex-candidates living in the city who would love another pass at the brass ring. Anyone who wants to can become a Meister Otome, they don't need to pass all those ludicrous classes in etiquette and comportment anymore."

"...then the visit to Garderobe this afternoon?" Nina glanced worriedly at the door.

Nagi shrugged. "Ah, yes, Miss Maria put up a bit of a fuss about my plans, but we have enough guards that she can't make it stick. I think she's going to try one last time to convince me."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Natsuki hated these sorts of towns.

They'd been walking for the better part of the day when they saw it. A dusky little desert town. If Nanoha had seen it she might have commented it looked like something out of an old Western, with ramshackle buildings all over the place made of wood, most of it looking almost ready to fall apart. There were cars everywhere, most at least ten years old and all at least partially rusted. Most of the shops were closed for a midday nap, but one building, with a sign labeled "Saloon" remained open, with the faint sounds of a piano playing within. Natsuki turned to her current partner in crime. "Have any money on you?"

Nao shrugged. "A bit more than I usually would. I was thinking about going out to celebrate after our imminent victory."

"It'll have to do. Let's go have a drink and see if we can get any information." Natsuki led Nao to the bar. Since Nao wasn't exactly about to turn down an order like that, she followed quietly, for once.

Once the two women passed through the doors, the piano stopped with a clatter. Everyone in the bar, all of them looking like cheap thugs, stopped to look up, with the exception of one of them wearing a desert cloak in the corner, who just kept flipping coins into her drink. Natsuki coughed and walked up to the bar. "We could use some water, please?"

When the bartender gave her a dirty look, Nao smirked. "Actually, just water down my beer a bit. I could use a bit of a kick." With a grunt, the drinks were slid over to them. Nao started gulping her beer down, while Natsuki tried to sip at the tepid water just like she'd been trained to. Neither could help but notice that nobody had really moved since they came in. Nao looked at the bartender again. "What's their problem."

"Probably eying you up for the reward," He said back, matter-of-factly. "'course, don't matter to me none. I'll go through their pockets when you knock most of'em out, and some of 'em will get you and I'll never see you again." Natsuki gulped as she realized two had already blocked the door and the rest were slowly moving in to circle them. "Have to clean up after, but there's a brawl in here every day anyway. Watchin' two Otome go at it should be downright entertainin'."

"Why you little..." Natsuki growled, but she was forced to duck as the first swing came in. In seconds, the whole thing had degenerated into a bar brawl, just like that. Natsuki noticed only one incongruous sound, an occasional clink_, kink, kink_ She dismissed it as not being relevant in the immediate sense, but she knew that she'd have to get her ears checked out.

Nao tripped one and kicked him several feet away against a wall. "You know, next time, let me order the drinks. We might not have been quite as obvious."

Natsuki would have liked to respond, but suddenly one got her in a choke hold. Again, she heard that kink_, kink, kink_ sound and tried to place where it was coming from. Which was strange, because she got punched in the stomach soon thereafter. Maybe the oxygen deprivation was getting to her.

Nao struggled valiantly for another few moments, but eventually she was overcome through the oldest tactic in history - the thugs simply bum-rushed her, knocked her over, and got down on top of her. In moments, both Columns were being restrained with arms behind their backs. They flailed wildly, but the men holding their arms were not to be dissuaded, until...

"Hey!" One of the thugs actually dropped Natsuki to rub the back of his head. "Who hit me!"

"OW!" Another one shouted out, then punched the man next to him. It only took a few more seconds for the brawl to resume, this time as a total free for all. Natsuki looked around for the source of the help, until her eyes landed on the corner, with the man sitting there _flicking_ the coins he had been flipping into his drink into the crowd.

Nao, however, wasn't faring that well. The thug who had been holding her was dragging her towards the front door. "Hey, sweet cheeks, you and me are gonna have a good time, then we'll be high-tailing it back to Windbloom."

"Screw you, asshole!" Nao tried to wriggle her arms to get some leverage. "My date was way hotter than you are!"

The man just laughed. "Little Otome was gonna have a graduation date? That's rich." Then, he made a little sound that was somewhere between a squeak and a splurch, before falling over. The man in the corner quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside, with Natsuki following.

Nao shrugged him off as they got to one of the cars nearby. "Wait a sec, who are you man?"

The 'man' threw his hood back, revealing a long head of blonde hair with a few streaks of grey tied back in a tight ponytail. Her light green eyes twinkled with a youthful amusement despite the fact that she appeared to be in her late 40s, and wasn't aging as gracefully as some. "Elliot. Elliot Chandler. And I've gotta wonder what two Columns are doing wandering into a place like that, especially with times this troubled."

"We're...we got a bit lost." Natsuki said lamely.

Elliot rolled her eyes. "That's obvious. Look, get in. Don't like driving this rust bucket during the afternoon, but we've got no choice."

As the women piled in, Nao coughed. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but what do you know about what's happening?"

"A lot more than you do, I suspect." Elliot shrugged. "Hmm...I'll give you the short version. Nagi dai Artai's established a 'peacekeeping' force in Windbloom City, probably in Garderobe too. He's already publishing invitations to his wedding with the 'real queen of Windbloom' who's a real looker. Reminds me of my first girlfriend." She took a deep breath. "Schwarz isn't anywhere to be seen, either. We're guessing that he's managed to absorb them into his army, but we can't say that for sure yet."

Natsuki nodded. "Uh-huh. And just how does a desert traveler know about all this?"

"Eh, I got some contacts. They'll want to see you right away." Elliot grinned. "Don't worry, it's somewhere safe. But if ya wanna get off and take your chances with the road, be my guest, Natsuki Kruger."

Nao crossed her arms. "Personally, I'm staying right here. I'm tired of walking."

Natsuki frowned, then nodded at her. "Drive."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

It was a council, certainly. But no one was quite ready to bring up the war yet. Midori and Rado sat at one end of the table, representing Aswald, while Fate and Chrono were at the other. Chie and Irina were leaning against the wall, the interested third parties.

Chrono just sighed. "Fate, I understand your position, but the TSAB cannot interfere in the political affairs of a non-Administered planet! It is simply not done. And before you bring that up, we are not the NSIS, and I will not condone the use of such tactics in this instance."

"But it's Nanoha!" Fate countered.

Chrono could probably have looked more miserable, but it would have taken some effort. He wiped the sweat off his face and spoke carefully. "I realize that, but capture by the enemy is a risk in these kinds of assignment."

Fate sighed. "What about the Otome system?"

"Yes...about that..." Chrono looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Well, you see...we managed to get the data you sent to us. The eggheads are going over it, but you need very specific biological material to make the baseline system work."

"So, what's the problem?" Fate asked. "I know all about artificial mage technology, Chrono, but some cells grown in a petri dish can hardly be classified as 'alive.'"

Midori coughed. "What he means, kid...is that the Shinso's tomb _is_ the system. Very specifically, you need the body of an Otome who has given birth."

"Oh, is that all?" Fate said casually, before the words registered. "Wait, wait, _what?_"

"She's quite right." Chrono coughed. "It appears to be one of a great many security features built into the network. Nanomachines generated without the material to provide a specific key simply don't access the ambient mana field. Granted, with enough time we can crack the problem, and even without that they're still a miracle treatment, but applications are limited."

"...wait, wait..." Fate started to look distinctly ill. "You mean I've got some of Fumi Himeno's _blood_ in me? She's been dead for over a thousand years..."

Chie shrugged. "I'd drink a gallon of it right now if I thought it would give me an extra edge."

"...thanks for that lovely thought." Rado commented. "I think I liked you better as an enemy."

"Shut up! She's been through enough," Irina snapped back. "Honestly...wait, I thought you cyborgs used nanomachine boosts too."

Midori nodded. "Yeah. How'd you find out about that?"

"Stole some of the nurse's notes," Irina admitted sheepishly.

Midori shook her head. "Well, anyway, we'd be happy to offer you our notes, in exchange for some considerations. If what I hear is true, your medical tech is light years ahead of even Garderobe."

Chrono looked at Midori for a very long time, trying to puzzle out what she was on about. Fate coughed. "Chrono, these people live out in the mana field. They're all suffering from slow mana poisoning. The otome tech helps, but it's not a cure."

Chrono shrugged. "I'd be happy to supply the mana poisoning kits to them if we could communicate with the _Asura_ but that's not an option right now."

"Wait, you know what causes the Desert Plague, and have actual medicine for it? What do you want for it? Name your price. Seriously, anything!" Midori jumped at the statement quite unabashedly. This, it seemed, was not the time for Aswald pride.

"...want for it? What are you talking about?" Chrono gave her another questioning look. "Giving basic humanitarian aid is part of the TSAB's charter."

Midori nearly choked on her own tongue. "You...who and what ARE you people?"

"We're with the Time-Space Administration Bureau." Chrono explained patiently. "We police the actions of interstellar and interdimensional criminals within our jurisdiction, as well as on all planets where items classified as Lost Logia reside, which is why we are here. This world is, in practical terms, like a living museum of such items of massive power and destructive potential, starting with the world and the "Maiden's Star" in orbit."

Irina suddenly grinned madly. "So, wait, you all are from another planet?"

"...yes?" Chrono asked, his finely honed senses warning him of impending doom without understanding why.

They were proved accurate moments later when Irina glomped onto him. "Oh, god this is so cool! Real aliens! Can I go for a ride in your space ship huh can I can I can I?"

Fate laughed softly. "I think we can arrange something, Irina, but please let my brother go. He's married."

"...drat. All the good ones are taken." Irina pouted and sat back down.

"You have a strange definition of 'good ones.'" Chrono coughed. "At any rate, yes, if we can penetrate the jamming around the planet, you're welcome to all the mana poisoning kits we can spare, which should be a few hundred. For more we would have to return to an Administered planet, but the request should be simple enough to carry out."

Fate sighed. "Maybe we should go get Mashiro. This conversation rather concerns her, after all. At the end of the day, it is her country."

Chrono returned the sigh with one of his own. "I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up. Fine, but you are not to mention any rules we operate under, Lieutenant. That is a direct order."

Fate gasped, then frowned. "Aye aye, _sir._" She turned and stormed away.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Arika pulled Mashiro into a small side room and slid the privacy curtain shut with a huge grin that threatened to split her face apart. "Oh, Mashiro, I missed you so much!"

"H-hey, dummy..." Mashiro held up her hands in a warding gesture. "It's only been a couple of days..."

"It's been _ten whole days_ since I woke up!" Arika didn't admit to having spent a few of those days lost in a fantasy world out loud.

"...wait, ten days?" Mashiro wondered out loud. "How long was I out?"

Arika giggled. "Doesn't matter now, we're back together again where we belong!"

"Just...Arika...oh dear." Mashiro sat down on the nearby rock bed. "Arika, please, I know you've got a crush on me, but-"

Arika shook her head, sending her pigtails flying around wildly. "It's not a crush! I love you!"

Mashiro sighed. Time to take another tactic. "Fine. I'll accept that for the time being, but you're supposed to be my Otome. It's all right for an Otome and her Master to be friends, even very good friends, but I can't accept you as a lover."

"...why not?" Arika bit her lip and pouted. "It's not like it would affect anything! I'd still be an Otome."

Mashiro took a deep breath. "Because it's just _not done. _Especially not the way you've been acting, all...grabby and stuff. Plus I'm nowhere near ready to take on a consort, or lover, or whatever. I'm only fifteen."

"I'm only fifteen too!" Arika countered.

Mashiro smacked her forehead. "Not. The. Point. Look, do you have any idea what this could do to my reputation? What they'd call it?"

"...what?" Arika's eyes went wide with curiosity.

Mashiro grinned. "They'd say I was _abusing_ you. Even if it's not true, they'd probably haul you off to keep us from seeing each other. So you can be my Otome, or my lover, but you can't do both."

Arika blinked and stood very still for a few moments, trying to process this new information. Then, she reached up to start fiddling with her earring. Mashiro gasped. "Arika Yumemiya, what are you _doing_?"

"I'd rather be with you than be an Otome, Mashiro!"

Mashiro slammed her head into her hand. "Of course...look, Arika, I appreciate the sentiment, I really do. But...I don't need a lover right now, either. Or a girlfriend, or whatever. I need the best damn Otome this world has ever seen."

Arika frowned. "I...I decided I don't want to be an Otome that much."

Mashiro blinked in surprise. "Wha...what brought this on?"

"...I don't want to talk about it." Arika leaned against the wall, unable to meet Mashiro's eyes.

Mashiro sighed. "I...Arika, I'm really, genuinely sorry I tried to order you to kill Erstin. I wasn't thinking straight."

"I know. But I disobeyed you. That's not right." Arika sighed. "I don't deserve to be your Otome."

Mashrio got up with great deliberateness, walked over, and slapped Arika so hard she fell to the ground. "What the _hell_ are you talking about? You saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life, Arika Yumemiya. No more of this talk! I don't want some simpering little wimp who'll do whatever I tell her to! I want someone who's strong enough to tell me to my face when I'm screwing up!"

"But...but..." Arika looked at Mashiro with big, watery eyes.

Mashiro smiled. "No. No 'buts' now. If you don't want to be my Otome, I mean really don't want to, that's fine too. But, please, don't do it because you think I would do anything to hurt you or anything like that."

Arika blinked away her tears, and then smiled painfully. "All right...I...I'll think about it." The smile turned a little more hopeful. "Hey...do you just want to stay here in Aswald village?"

Mashiro blinked. "...why would I want to do that?"

"Nothing." Arika swallowed. "I'm sorry, forget I mentioned it."

Fate gently pulled the curtain aside. "Ah, there you two are. The boss is looking for you."

"...go on ahead, Mashiro." Arika smiled. "Tell her I'll catch up, I need to think first."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

The offices of Garderobe were almost the same as always. The cleaning might have been a bit more meticulous, and maybe the desk was kept in a bit more order with Miss Maria in charge, but all in all, Nina reflected that it wasn't that different.

"Miss Maria." Nagi addressed the Temporary Headmaster with a rather large grin. "What can I do for you?"

The old woman coughed slightly. "Nagi dai Artai, you know very well what you _can_ do for me, but since you will not do what I would prefer, I would like to point out one last time what you _must_ do."

Nagi shrugged. "And what would that be?"

"First, you can remove your stormtroopers from the school. It's a very clear violation of international law to have them here, and I fear they are distracting the students." Miss Maria said in her usual tone of voice.

Nagi smirked. "What's the problem? The law's very clear, it's only illegal to interfere in the holding of classes. With the exception of Takamachi's combat course, we're allowing that, and I've even assigned one of my best instructors to pick up where she left off. It'll be another few days for him to put together the final lesson plan, but the wargames were on hiatus anyway. So, we're not violating international law at all."

Miss Maria's mouth creased slightly, but he did have the right of it. "And what about these recruiting posters?"

"Oh, that. Undue influence, right?" Nagi's smile turned sly. "I've already contacted the embassies. If they want to put up their own notices to attract Otome, we'll be very happy to put them up. Equal opportunity for all, just as spelled out in the treaty for all to read."

Miss Maria stepped out from behind her desk. "Nagi dai Artai, this i-"

She was cut off as Nina moved. Maybe her ability to tap into the Gem's power, however slight, without authorization had paid off, or maybe it was training under Nanoha and Fate. Probably a combination of the two. Regardless, her hand was pointed at Miss Maria's throat before she could get into a position to even touch Nagi, fingers outstretched to crush her windpipe. "...Miss Maria, I respect you, but you forget who you're dealing with."

Miss Maria looked Nina in the eyes for a moment. "Miss Wong, I admit I'm surprised by your decision to work with this man, but it's your decision to make, and it seems I taught you well in other areas. Maybe, in twenty years, we can do this again." Nina paused, and looked down. Carefully hidden from Nagi's view, Miss Maria's fist was bare millimeters away from her apron. She realized that, if she'd wanted, the old woman could have put her out. Instead, something was slipped into the pocket and Nagi was none the wiser. Slowly, Nina stepped back.

"...very well. Your Highness, I believe all had been said that need be said." Nina stepped back.

Nagi shrugged. "Well, I'm not changing my mind, you're not changing yours. My Otome's right, for all that she's exceptionally cheeky today. Until next time..."

The trip back to the car was entirely uneventful. Which it would be, since they were surrounded by loyal, armed soldiers at every step. Nina sighed, there was barely anything for her to _do._ What the hell was Nagi playing at, making her an Otome anyway.

When they got to the front door, her attention immediately snapped back to the matter at hand. People everywhere, all friendly, except...wait, who was that in the bushes. "Highness, please hold a moment." She carefully crept down the steps, looking around for anyone else. No other hostiles. She noticed a bit of a coral robe and sighed. "Whoever you are, just get back to class."

Miya stood up. "Nina! I saw the posters in town. Is it true?"

"...is what true?" Nina shifted smoothly, waving down the guards.

Miya gulped. "Are you really offering people anything they want if they agree to become Meisters for Artai?"

Nagi smiled. "We weren't going to open recruiting until tomorrow, but sure. Just name your heart's desire."

Miya returned the smile with one of her own. "I want..."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Night fell. Torches were lit and placed in carefully carved niches in the walls. Mashiro took a seat. "Okay, now that I've managed to get away from that overly affectionate boa constrictor we all call Arika Yumemiya...what's the situation?"

A familiar poster was slid towards her. Mashiro picked it up, and looked at it. Without a word, she shrugged and put it back down.

Chrono raised an eyebrow. "They're going to be giving her your job, you realize."

"She doesn't want it." Mashiro replied confidently. "I'm sure she's not aware of this. So it's a deadline, nothing more."

Chrono shrugged and sat back down. Midori shook her head. "That's not all. I didn't want to say anything in front of that Arika girl, with how she overreacts, but there's also been a reward placed on the Columns in more recent days." She looked at Chrono, who nodded.

"Something about violating some treaty, I believe."

Fate looked at the pair. "That's odd. Wasn't it her job to uphold it? I can't think of anything she might have done that I saw. Although maybe all of her 'extraordinary measures' closing off the school crossed a line."

Mashiro shook her head. "That was technically legal, but using the Royal Guard to do it without my permission was pushing it." She sighed. "What I'm more curious about is where everyone ended up. Nanoha and Nina were obviously in the city, or they wouldn't be in the palace."

Irina thought. "I woke up in the back room of the ABC Cafe..."

"And Arika and I were right next to each other." Fate said.

Mashiro thought for a moment..."I was outside the city...uhm, Miss Midori, do you have a map?" Midori shrugged, then pulled one out of the pouch she habitually wore at her hip and laid it out. It showed Aswald at the center, but Windbloom City was quite close and the districts were fully visible. Mashiro frowned. "Wait, you guys have been living this close for a thousand years and nobody knew?"

"Our law is to kill anyone who approaches. We follow our law with a passion bordering on religious," she explained. Chrono frowned while Fate looked ill. Midori glanced at them. "I won't apologize for doing what is necessary. If this place were known, we'd have been wiped out long ago."

"...right." Mashiro shrugged. And started putting small X-es on the map. "Where were Arika and Fate found?" Midori pointed, bemused. Mashiro blinked. "Huh? All in the same general area, but there's no rhyme or reason to it."

Chrono went pale. "Your highness, no offense, but clearly you're neither an aviator nor an explorer. I've done both...and while it's true that they appear random on the map just like that...if you correct for the curvature of the planet, like so..." He drew a slightly curved line connecting all the known dots. "...on the planet, that would be a straight line."

Fate stared at Chrono. "Brother, no. No way. That can't be. No one can _control_ a dimensional distortion with that kind of accuracy."

Chrono replied "...clearly someone can."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Mashiro asked, feeling lost again.

Midori gulped. "Kid, I think it means there's still one more player who just entered the game. It's not Schwarz, they'd have just dumped you in holding cells."

Fate nodded. "Someone wanted to drop me off here. But why?"

"And what did they do with everyone else?" Mashiro asked.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

The rust-bucket of a station wagon drove for hours. The hot water slowly cooled as the day did, but by nightfall it was gone. The three women had spent the entire drive in an uncomfortable silence. Elliot seemed content to smile and take the roads just a _hair_ faster than might be considered safe, but Nao knew better than to annoy the woman who had rescued them and Natsuki was too polite to do so. That just left Nao to grumble occasionally and Natsuki to her own thoughts.

Like why Elliot seemed so _familiar._

"Ah, don't you two worry about the water, we're almost to the Archdiocese now. Just around _this-_" Elliot turned the wheel a _very_ hard right and sped into the hairpin turn, causing the car to careen wildly out of control for a few seconds before it stabilized. "turn." she finished.

The building was illuminated by artificial lighting, all covered in gold plate. Spires reaching to the skies, with murals depicting various scenes of religious scripture etched into the sides. Natsuki knew from experience that the major images visible from this distance were actually formed by progressively smaller frescoes and etchings in the sides of the building. Each of the tall spires was capped with a rounded sphere of solid gold that would have been visible for miles around had the whole thing not been hidden in the middle of a mountain range. A more modern addition to the building was a train track that ran around the back, before disappearing into tunnels leading down into the earth. Rumor had it that it had taken a century to build, and she could believe it.

Nao's jaw dropped in disbelief. "THAT is the headquarters of the Church? Look at the size of it!"

Elliot shrugged. "Not a lot of people come up here for religion these days. Either go local or don't go, most of 'em. The trains stopped running about twenty years ago, after four of the Columns retired. It was really a silly rumor, that the Church was involved."

Natsuki looked at her long and hard. "...I remember you. Former First Column, and holder of the Galactica Aquamarine."

"Yep." Elliot grinned. "Took ya long enough."

"...wow, guess the standards for being a Column haven't gone down that much." Nao shrugged. "Didn't have you pegged as a nun."

"'m not." Elliot grinned. "Just like ta do some favors for some old friends."

Natsuki looked at her sidelong. "I thought you said that their involvement was a silly rumor."

"Don't mean it wasn't true. And they still like to help people up here." Elliot pulled into a crude parking space at the base of the massive structure. "Well, don't have all night. They'll be cleanin' up dinner soon."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nina watched dispassionately as Miya stood in the middle of a featureless room on the other side of a one-way mirror. Nagi looked at her. "Well, she's your friend. Aren't you going to begin the test?"

Nina favored Nagi with a glare that could melt steel, but calmly took a seat in front of the microphone. "All right, Miya, can you hear me?" Miya turned and gave her a thumbs-up. "Fine, fine. We're going to be testing your suitability for 'Project Valkyrie.' The test is simple. You have four minutes to survive and destroy all the targets. Don't worry too much about succeeding, but you should be aware that if you're hit more than four times, the test will end. It's been calibrated so you _should_ fail, but how long you last and how well you do before then will be taken into account." She took a deep breath. "One more thing. Three blue targets will appear during the exercise. Under no circumstances are you to allow them to be hit. If all three are destroyed, the exercise ends. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Miya grinned and flipped the spear provided up into her hands. She was wearing a simple track suit, quite a contrast to her normal school uniform or Robe, but pretty good on her.

"Begin." Nina shut off the microphone as various combat drones began moving around the arena.

The new John Smith looked on, more comfortable in his white coat than the usual business attire of the position. "Hmm...average reflexes and muscle tone. Oddly good reaction times, but her body is struggling to keep up." It was true. While Miya was doing valiantly running about the arena to try to bat away the drones, her mind was obviously three steps ahead, and it was tripping her up. Until, suddenly, one of the blue targets appeared and she was on the wrong side of the arena to stop it. In that moment, she turned and flung her weapon at the offending drone.

"...amazing. She protected the target with almost no reaction time." Smith stared for a few moments, then began running calculations on his sheet.

Nagi looked at him out of the corner of his red eye. "Not going to watch the test?"

"I think I've seen all I need to see. Yes, yes. Her body doesn't produce quite enough energy on its' own, but we might be able to work with that...yes. I'll have something in a few hours." Smith looked up. "Archduke, that variant you suggested. Do you still have those notes?"

"Of course." Nagi smiled. "You think she'll be suitable."

Smith nodded. "Very suitable. And I think I have the perfect name for this configuration."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Mashiro leaned back in her chair. "So...what do we _do_ about this? I'm still the rightful ruler of Windbloom, that has to count for something."

Midori looked at the map again. "Well, we've got two problems. One, Cardair isn't going to let us keep their Otome in the basement forever, and the guards are getting tired of her ranting. The easy thing would be to kill her, but then there's no telling which way that country will jump."

"We're not killing her," Chrono said. "She assaulted one of our operatives in the process of omitting a war crime, so I'm allowed to claim jurisdiction. I can guarantee you her sentence will be quite harsh...if we can bring her to a court." Fate glared at Chrono, but didn't say anything, so he continued. "Right now, our highest priority has to be to break through that jamming field."

Fate looked at him. "So...we have to attack the city."

"No, Fate, the jamming that's crippling the Asura started from the Star. We think it's some kind of a defense mechanism, probably a leftover from when the planet was involved in the war a thousand years ago." Chrono explained. "We know where Nanoha is, but that doesn't help us. Our own priority has to be searching for the source of that signal."

"What?" Mashiro hit the table. "You're talking about letting Nagi dai Artai run roughshod over my country! I know you don't like me, Captain, but I never kicked people out of their homes just for being poor!"

Chrono didn't move a muscle, though Fate was grinding her teeth. "The politics of this country are not the concern of the TSAB, your Highness."

Mashiro stopped, and took a deep breath. "Fine. Then I...I formally request the assistance of your government in this matter. I have the authority to grant you access to Garderobe's archive, in full, which I'm sure _does_ fall within your mission, in exchange for the assistance."

Chrono looked at her for a long time. "Under normal circumstances, I would have to communicate with the central headquarters on this matter. But, since that's currently impossible, as the highest ranking agent in the region I have the authority to provisionally make that agreement."

Mashiro sighed in relief, while Fate smiled. "Still, that big gun is more than just you and I can handle, Chrono."

"Well..." Chrono grinned. "I do have a little something that might help even the odds." He pulled two speed-loaders out of his cloak and tossed them to her. "S-Rank Cartridges. You only have twelve shots, and we're not getting any more."

Fate nodded. Midori stood up. "I think that, for now, we should be gathering information. Do we know anyone who might know about that jamming field? If you've got more allies, we should lower that and bring them in, so we can deal with Nagi on our terms."

"Miyu." Arika walked in through the curtain. "My friend Miyu knows a lot about things. I'll bet she knows about whatever it is you're talking about too."

Mashrio looked at her. "Are you ready to join us now?"

"...no. Boss?" Midori looked surprised as Arika addressed her. "I know what everyone else here thinks, but what about you?"

Midori cocked her head. "I think that's only half a question."

"What do you think about Otome?" Arika clarified. "What are they?"

Midori smiled. "I'm flattered, but I'm no philosopher."

"Please, just tell me!" Arika pouted. "I mean, Fate thinks they're monsters. Fiar _is_ a monster so I guess she was actually half right. Chrono here probably agrees with her, since he's her boss." Chrono actually jumped at the ditzy girl's assessment. "And Mashiro thinks I'm a partner. The Headmaster thinks we're just doing a job, and everyone else tries to idolize us, but that's not the truth."

Midori nodded. "I think you're right about all of those...so..." Everybody looked at her. "An Otome represents power. Nothing more or less. The important thing is what you do with it."

Arika looked at her. For several minutes, no one dared move. Finally, she nodded.

"Fine. Then why don't you tell me why I should use my power?"

*_SCENE BREAK_*

The Archdioceses of the Church of Earl was an ancient structure. One of the few that hadn't been cannibalized down to the foundation in the time since the War of Twelve Kings, the marble pillars and gilded inlays depicting the scenes from the creation of the Old World and the Immigration were all but the only surviving art from the time period. However, Nao couldn't help but notice that there weren't many signs of its' age aside from that. No electrical lighting of any kind survived, it was all illuminated by gas lamps and torches. The advanced computer terminals had all been ripped out of the walls, presumably for whatever raw materials could be salvaged, leaving gaping and obvious holes all over the place. It also wasn't as busy as a large structure like that would be expected to be. A few acolytes wandered about the halls, but it was nothing like in its' heyday.

Elliot stopped for a few moments to let her charges gape, before she spoke to them in amused tones. "C'mon, Shion and Raquel are prob'ly in their office. Let's get ya somethin' ta eat. Might be some stew left."

"...no, thank you." Natsuki replied. "Just take us straight there."

Nao's stomach grumbled loudly at her, but she stayed otherwise quiet as they were led down a long, long hallway and into a series of office spaces. Elliot opened up a door and walked on in as if she'd owned the place. "Hey, found someone you were lookin' for."

A woman, about the same age as Elliot, wearing a white nun's habit and sporting a Meister Gem in her ear squealed in surprise. "Elliot! You're back already! And what's this." She practically bounced over, peering into Natsuki's face more than a little too closely for comfort. "Ahh, this is the new Head of Garderobe. Can't say I'm impressed with how you handled things, but I guess it's the best we could've expected."

"Now now, Raquel..." The other woman, wearing the blood red robes of a Cardinal and walking with a grace brought on by experience stepped out from behind her desk. "It's been many years since Garderobe saw fit to send us an emissary, and we should do our best to be polite, whatever past experience tells us."

Natsuki sighed. "I would apologize for the actions of my predecessor. In public, if possible, but you know the records were sealed, Mother."

"Oh, it doesn't bother me at all." Mother Shion Marguerite smiled. "At least, not personally. After all, we got access to the satellite network out of the deal. It makes it much easier to keep track of the goings on in the world. There isn't much that doesn't reach the Archdiocese these days." She frowned. "That said, the Right of Sanctuary doesn't hold much meaning in this age. If you try to stay here, we will probably be attacked by the Archduke and the one the Cardinal of the Windbloom Diocese called the 'Witch-Queen of the North.' This...Nanoha Takamachi."

Natsuki looked like she had swallowed a frog. "Oh, clever. Clever little bastard."

Raquel nodded. "Commits a bunch of war-crimes and pins them on the old queen, then produces a 'True Heir' when she shows up naked over the city. Powerful witch, too. Church records don't show anyone that powerful since five hundred years ago."

Natsuki smirked. "Then Garderobe's doing its' job."

"What job?" Nao pouted. "Don't tell me those idiots were actually right."

"Nothing so dramatic as what Fate told you, I'm sure." Natsuki said.

Elliot shrugged. "Just 'cuz you don't kill witches anymore don't mean you like the info and magic wands and stuff floating around." Natsuki grew rather uncomfortable as Elliot continued. "I mean, you could just go askin' nicely, but instead you burn books and have people pass laws."

"Listen, the Sifr incident was a tragic misunderstanding..." Natsuki tried to counter.

And was shot down, as Elliot's speech patterns instantly shifted to something a little more like what would have been taught by Miss Maria. "Those were my _friends_, damn you! Ice Silver Crystal, you've never seen what I had to see. First, with all the politics, my boss turns on my friends and then shuts me down so I can't even protect them. If it weren't for Rena's 'witchcraft' I'd be in a cell!"

When Natsuki stared at her, Elliot smiled viciously "Yeah, didn't know that did you? She was a witch, just like Takamachi and Harlaown. That's the _real_ reason Garderobe wanted those records sealed. Looks like they did one better, and even edited the version you got. And then, just when you take office, _you let them die_. Garderobe could have done something, but you were just too weak."

"Elliot, that's enough!" Raquel grabbed her by the upper arm.

Elliot glared back. "I'm no nun, Raquel. Don't have to turn the other cheek."

"I'm not asking you to forgive her, not now," Raquel said quietly, looking at her intensely. "But the Church needs you."

"I'm no nun," Elliot repeated. For a few seconds, they looked at each other, and then Elliot seemed to collapse in on herself. "But I don't leave my friends in the lurch. Did that once, and..."

Raquel smiled and kissed Elliot on the cheek. "Thanks."

Shion coughed slightly. "Now that that's settled...Miss Kruger, Miss Zhang." She looked at them in the utmost seriousness. "As I said before, you cannot stay here."

"I don't intend to, but I was hoping to ask the Church for support." Natsuki said quietly.

Shion shook her head. "Officially, we cannot take sides in the political aspect of this conflict. However, our Lord states quite clearly that the technology is just that. We do not worship it as the Schwarz do, and that belief _is_ a danger to the flock. So...we'll provide you with our newest Father and his Otome as bodyguards, provided you leave first thing in the morning."

Elliot looked at them, then sighed. "Look, I don't care for the Headmaster here much, but I'm goin' too."

Shion nodded. "If nothing else, you're the only one who knows how to operate the train." She took a deep breath. "I'm sure the kitchens can throw something together for you two, and then I'll have one of the Sisters show you to your rooms...you know, I think I'll have Raquel do that. With the...lax enforcement of some of our strictures since I took over, I think some of the girls may be tempted to violate their vows of chastity."

"That's very kind, Mother." Nao smirked. "But not interested."

Shion chuckled. "Very well then...oh, by the way, about my niece. I won't judge, but why did you expel her?"

Natsuki blinked for a second, then her eyes went dark. But before she could explain, Nao slammed her hands on the table. "That little freak's related to you? How the hell did you end up related to that raping, murdering psychopath?"

"..." Shion stared, and swallowed. "Is it...really that bad?"

Natsuki coughed. "The specific offense was attempting to have Nanoha Takamachi raped in the middle of the city. She also attempted to kill six students on the hike."

Raquel gulped. "I still remember my field trip. How could anyone make that rougher?"

"Replacing the medical supplies with poison was a pretty good effort," Nao explained.

Shion shook her head. "Well, I was going to say if you run into her again to please give her another chance, with the way my sister raised her...but if it's gone that far, all I can do is pray for her. And tell you not to hold back."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nanoha Takamachi, lest you think otherwise, was not a girl to cool her heels while the world passed her by. No, whatever her situation, she was always planning, always ready to take action when the chance was offered.

With no access to a Device, and being contained in a palace whose walls would actually withstand her best assault, one might wonder what she would be able to do. Which led to the sheaf of poster paper on her desk and the primitive computer next to her. She had drawn out a very small magical circle, performing calculations to the best of her ability with the help of the computer based on what she knew.

Casting a spell without a device in the heat of battle might not be possible, but given infinite time, she could work out something. The Schwarz were amateurs at this sort of thing, thinking they were working with some kind of "sacred machines." Their 'science' wouldn't be able to understand what she was doing.

At least, so she desperately hoped. She needed to talk to people other than her 'servants' or she would go completely bananas in a few more days, and Nina hadn't stopped back to talk with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft 'Lady Nanoha.' She was just about to turn and snap at whoever the poor waif was when the words died in her throat.

The uniform was the same, the short skirt and very tiny top. Most people wouldn't notice, but Nanoha could see a few very faint scars on this girl's midriff where the others had been intentionally selected as specimens of physical perfection. Her hair had been cut back, slightly, to reveal two earrings, piercings with long gold hooks flowing back from her ears, large crystals that bore an uncanny resemblance to the Slave controllers dangling from the hooks. Nanoha realized after a moment's examination that they were, in fact, Otome Gems, one mounted in Miya's old piercing and the second added for some reason she couldn't easily explain. The girl was also, unlike the other servants, wearing two tight wristbands made of a dark metal. But Miya's eyes were shining with joy.

"Lady Nanoha, I was told to come up to see if you needed anything." Without another word, Miya easily walked over and slid into Nanoha's lap. Nanoha was about to push her off, when Miya leaned in and whispered in her ear. "We can't talk too loudly. Nagi's got this room being monitored at all times."

Nanoha nearly jumped at the sudden change in tone, but schooled herself to sit still. "What are you _doing_ here, dressed like that?"

"It was the only way I could think of to get free access to the palace," Miya explained. "You have to understand, Nanoha, that the city...everything's changed." With a sly smile, she commented "Look, you'd better start responding to this attention I'm giving you, or they're going to get suspicious."

Nahoha hesitantly put her arms around Miya. "What's changed."

"They cleaned out the whole Canals district. Anybody who wasn't living in a tenement got booted out of the city." Miya started shifting slightly against the other girl. "They've also got soldiers everywhere, as some kind of 'peacekeeping force' to get around the rules against occupying Windbloom itself. The campus is in total lockdown, and I think they're going to try to recruit more girls for this 'Valkyrie Program.' And that's not the worst thing." Nanoha gulped. "She hasn't confronted me directly yet, but I've seen Tomoe following me around."

Nanoha sucked in her breath sharply. "...Listen, you've got to get me the keys, or something. I have to get out of here."

"It's no good, Lady Nanoha." Miya said. "I thought I'd do that, even though they'll kill me, but the door's got biometric locks. Everything from DNA to retinal scans, _and_ a person has to buzz you through. I'll work on it, but everyone's missing, and I'm not as good at this stuff as Irina was."

Nanoha frowned, then her eyes went to the thing she had been working on. "Shizuru's in the palace, right?"

"I think so..." Miya said uncertainly.

Nanoha smiled. "Then maybe there's something you can do for me..."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Arika was concentrating deeply. Seven pairs of eyes stared intently at her. "Hmmm..." She frowned a bit, apparently considering.

"Ah ha!" Suddenly, Arika slapped her fist into her palm in understanding.

Mashiro leaned forward, eyes shining with hope. "Do you understand now?"

"Not a bit." Arika confirmed everybody's worst fears. Seven people collectively sighed and hung their heads.

Mashiro took a deep breath and started to scream, but Arika stopped her with a finger on her lips. "Mashiro, I know you want your kingdom back, but that's not good enough. I can hurt a lot of people, I need a better reason than just you wanting it."

Mashiro gulped, and swallowed. "Just who are you, and what did you do with Arika?"

Airka stuck her tongue out at the Queen of Windbloom. Fate chuckled softly. "Okay, she hasn't been replaced by a pod person while we weren't looking."

"Oh, and what about you guys?" Arika actually glared at Fate. "I get you want to rescue Nanoha, and so do I, but you don't need me to help you. Ganging up on Nagi would just be bullying, and isn't that just as bad?"

Chrono swallowed nervously. "That is a danger, but the current situation is untenable. If we rescue Nanoha, Windbloom will become chaotic as a power vacuum emerges. A great number of lives would be affected."

Arika turned to Midori, who shrugged. "Don't look at me. I could care less, except it'd be a poor move to not help out. An eye for an eye's all well and good, but you've gotta repay the positive too."

Arika nodded. "Okay." She took a deep breath, then said "No."

"NO!" Mashiro screamed. "What do you mean 'no?'"

Arika sighed. "Mashiro, you weren't a good queen. I want you to be, I think you can be, but you weren't, and...I can't just put you back in charge without some help. Nanoha and Fate won't be able to stick around, they have important jobs to do with the aliens."

"But...but..." Mashiro looked stunned, but it was actually a valid reason.

Arika looked at Chie meaningfully. "Besides, she's gonna go off any second, and I don't want her near a gun when she does."

"I'm only going to shoot one person, Arika." Chie said evenly, fingering her new rose meaningfully.

Arika sighed. "Look, we don't even know what Nagi's planning, right? We don't even know if he's really running things, instead of those Schwarz people. How can you ask me to fight him for someone who got us into this mess?"

It was Rado, of all people, who finally stepped in. "I'm afraid the little miss is right. We have some time to make our commitments." He stood up, and looked down at her. "You're the Azure Sky Sapphire, right? Was Rena Searrs your mother?" When Arika nodded, he inclined his head in an almost-smile. "I would talk with you, alone. Boss?"

Midori nodded, while everybody else looked on in confusion. Rado slowly led Arika out.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nina sighed. The largest pool in the Palace was empty, again. It really actually suited her mood, she wanted to get away from all the talk of technical briefings and the like. For some reason, Nagi had agreed and excused her from whatever Smith had wanted to prattle on about.

So instead here she was. By herself in a room illuminated only by the creepy underwater lighting, wearing her school swimsuit and frantically doing laps in the pool to try to avoid thinking about her current predicament.

She took a deep breath and dove under the surface, flipping lazily onto her back as she went a little more slowly, looking up from the refracted light into the dark room. It was an oddly comforting effect to the girl, so she kept going until she hit the wall on the far side, before breaking the surface.

"Hello Nina." Then she nearly jumped clear out of the pool as a voice suddenly startled her from her left. Miya grinned at her, wearing only her new earrings and a tiny bikini that didn't leave a thing to the imagination. "What would Nanoha say if I told her I managed to get the drop on the famous Coral Number One?"

Nina shook her head irritably. "Shouldn't you be with your precious Nanoha? And put on a damn swimsuit. No, that tiny thing does not count."

"Not supposed to. Part of the plan I guess." Miya giggled and leaned in closer. "Now, what was it Lady Nanoha wanted again?"

Nina backed away slowly as Miya advanced. "Oh, geez, did Schwarz brainwash you too or something?"

Miya giggled again and kept walking forward. "Not much. Doing it this way because it's way more fun seeing that look on your face." Before Nina could ask what the hell Miya was on about, suddenly the smaller girl had her arms around her, a hand up in her hair and lips on her...cheek? Nina was so stunned by just where the kiss had fallen that she ignored the fact that there was an amorous girl hanging off of her until Miya let go.

"...what the heck?" Nina stared, very, very confused as Miya swam away from her and towards the edge of the pool.

Miya looked over her shoulder and winked. "Not telling! Lady Nanoha wouldn't approve."

Nina watched as the girl slid out of the pool and towards the locker room. For a few minutes after that, the only sound was the pool water gently settling back down.

It was only then that she remembered what was on the note Miss Maria had given her. It was just two words. _'Trust Miya.'_

Nina groaned. "We're doomed."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nagi took his seat in the theater once again, the new Smith seating down next to him with copious notes on a clipboard. The lights dimmed and an image was projected on the screen. It showed a female figure in silhouette, with various areas highlighted. "Ahem, as you know, not just anyone can be augmented into an Otome," Smith began.

Nagi cut him off quickly. "I'm sorry, but most of these technical details will be a bit beyond me."

"Ah, yes. Well, that will save time," Smith clicked a few slides ahead. Pictured on this one was a suit of angular armor. All shiny jet-black, with various angular fins. "The first model is codenamed 'Valkyrie.' We've had this in development for awhile, but with the additions you suggested, we've refined the model to focus entirely on its' strengths. The protective Robe is designed to be as aerodynamic as possible, lighter in weight and with boosters placed in the boots."

The slides clicked to show the armor with the legs curled up against the chest, giving the impression of a plane. The helmet had also closed into a wicked-looking spearhead. "This particular innovation I'm especially proud of, allowing the Valkyrie to make a charging maneuver analogous to the Element Expansion of many Meister Otome."

Another slide, and a long pole-arm, an obsidian halberd, was shown. "The Valkyrie's weapon has a basic Materialization field. It will stand up to the assault of a Meister, and can penetrate a Robe with ease. The disadvantage is that it relies on the skill of the wielder, but from what we've seen of the Coral class this year that should hardly be an issue."

Nagi nodded. "That's a fine model for fighting Meisters. But with these new Witches, we're going to need more."

"Right," Smith nodded in agreement. "Next..." The slide clicked over. This time the armor was more rounded, with energy emitters mounted in the wrists. There was no helmet, but the arms each had an angular shield flaring out to the rear from her forearms. "The 'Einheriar.' The armor on this model has been made significantly heavier than any Robe. Nothing weaker than the fortress' main gun would be able to dent it."

With another click of the slide, it showed the Einheriar in the middle of an octagonal series of barriers. "In addition, this projectors allow the Otome to project a shield out in all directions, or focused in one direction. We managed to get some readings from the Otome battle outside the palace. The Einheriar should be able to withstand the witch's assaults indefinitely. There are two minor problems."

Nagi quirked an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Smith coughed nervously. "This was a somewhat hasty redesign. We've managed to expand the energy containment considerably, but we need to use the Valkyrie's Shinso directly to power them for the longer term. We've begun retrofitting the assault cruisers to act as support units, but that will take a few days. Away from the Shinso, the Einheriar has a very limited operational time, perhaps twenty minutes of heavy fighting. After that, the shields fail. Also, because of the limited data storage capacity of our crystal, Einheriar have no weapons. They are completely dependent on other units for offense."

"So we can't just build these," Nagi nodded to himself, lost in thought for a moment. "How powerful are the Project V Otome compared to the old Himeno-based ones?"

"That's where we do have some good news," Smith smiled. "Thanks to your data, and the strength of the new Core, we've been able to reach approximately eighty percent of the power output of their contemporaries. True, this means five of our units are equal to four Meisters, but with the recruiting pool Miss Takamachi has managed to give us, that shouldn't be an issue. Even Miss Chocolat is more than ready to face a Meister in single combat."

"Ah, right. Tell me about her. I noticed she's wearing two Gems." Nagi quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well..." Smith coughed. "We used her to test a prototype system. It worked out...well enough, but the investment in one individual was too great. Miss Chocolat _was_ rated as expendable. I'll get to her at the end of the briefing,"

"Ah, please continue, then." Nagi nodded.

"Of course." The next slide showed a woman in what extremely light black armor, baring her midriff, thighs, and upper arms. Her wrists were entirely cased in two bracers that contained very obvious guns. "The 'Fenrir.' In this case, we went with much lighter protection than either the Valkyrie or Einheriar. The lower leg unit contains speed boosters to allow very quick positioning on the battlefield, where the arm canons...well, their power output is considerable. The only issue is, again, that these units are dependent on home base support, although they can operate considerably longer.

"Since they lack the defenses of the Einheriar, however, we were able to fit in something else." The next slide showed the guns being replaced with two long, wicked-looking spikes. "These are designed to quickly penetrate a Robe, discouraging Meisters from engaging in close combat. In a pinch, they can also be used to breach conventional armor, allowing our forces to board a military Schooner and quickly take out any Masters aboard."

"Very, very impressive." Nagi agreed, with a large smile on his face. "Tell me about Miss Chocolat."

Smith's pride was evident. "I think you'll agree, she's a masterpiece." The slide shifted to show Miya wearing entirely smooth, _very_ form fitting armor in the same shade as the rest of the series. "It's a little more true to your original design. Note the wrist mounts contain both a shield emitter and a blaster. Just behind those are additional energy receptors, which she requires to Materialize the Robe. She also has Valkyrie speed boosters and the ability to Materialize a single weapon spike. The extra Gem contains the data needed for the additional weapon, and channels energy through her body more efficiently. Unlike the remainder of Project V, she's fully equal to any Meister we've encountered save the original Azure Sky Sapphire, and far more versatile. Of course, she also cost five times as much, and with the kingdom's expenses still in shambles, and energy production so low, it wouldn't be feasible to field this model in any real numbers."

Nagi hmmmd, then shrugged. "We'll get those problems under control in time. Dub this model the 'Freya' and keep development on the back burner."

"Of course, your Highness." Smith stood up and bowed.

A woman in a blood red Meister's stood up from where she'd sat, unnoticed, in the back row. "Very interesting. I look forward to seeing what my new colleagues can actually do."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Arika half-skipped along the caves of Aswald's mountain, while Rado walked calmly behind her. The two hadn't said a word for several minutes, but she knew their comfortable silence would have to come to an end soon. Something was bothering the cyborg, she could tell. So, when they got to a spot with a stalagmite that had broken off, providing a comfortable spot to sit, she jumped on top of it and looked at him. "So, what is it?"

Rado actually sighed. "This will take some time, but you see, we were involved in the attack upon Windbloom fourteen...no, fifteen years ago now. It was a joint operation with the Schwarz. I will not apologize for what we did. It was an honorable battle, in which your mother, despite having lost her powers to childbirth, fought of her own free will. Fought against me. And lost."

Arika's breath caught in her throat. Choking, she nodded. "I...I understand, I think."

"We were seeking something that lay sleeping beneath the castle." Arika's breath caught again, and Rado inclined his head slightly. "You've seen it then?"

"Y..yeah, I think so." Arika replied.

Rado stood back up straight. "I bring this up because I thought you should know. You're already aware that we of Aswald believe in honoring the dead. Your mother fought and died bravely, and this extends even to our enemies. But...we failed. Failed thanks to that bastard, John Smith. The one you met briefly when we were holding you captive."

Arika gulped. "...so...Schwarz has my mother's body."

"Indeed." Rado continued, his emotions completely unreadable. "If they've somehow gotten ahold of the Shinso data, they'll probably try to use her as the core and power source."

Arika looked back at him, tears in her eyes. "...th...thank you, Rado. For telling me."

"I realize this was painful for you to hear..." Rado tried to begin, but Arika shook her head.

"No...really, thank you. Even if it's painful, I would have wanted to know." Arika jumped down from her seat. "Please tell the others that I need to think about some things. I'll speak to them in a few days."

"As you wish, Arika Searrs."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Miya was getting frustrated. Tracking Nina down had been easy, really. The girl had always really liked swimming class, even if she could seem too cold and unemotional to tell on the surface.

Shizuru had proving much more annoying.

The first thing she'd done was bribe a guard and go checking the cells down in the basement dungeons. She didn't know how they were blocking the Shinso's signal, but it made sense to use a few tons of rock as a backup to keep her from getting one if the jamming went down. The only problem was, there were no prisoners in the dungeons. Nothing. Not one.

Then she'd decided to try checking the prisoner manifest. That didn't take much time, but it only showed her being 'released' which didn't make a great deal of sense since she wasn't out preaching what had happened in the city.

Though just to be safe, she'd watched the news channel for three hours just to be sure.

No, they were still holding her, she was just a 'guest' like Lady Nanoha now. Which meant someone was playing host. But who?

When she saw a green haired girl reflected off the television glass for a few moments, she very carefully checked over her shoulder to be sure the woman was gone, before smacking her forehead in frustration.

Trailing her was not at all difficult, now. No doubt she thought that little bit of time she'd had with Schwarz's indoctrination team had broken her brain pretty much completely.

Miya smiled at that. How could you break someone by trying to make them do what they wanted to do anyway?

That still left actually getting in there. Carefully, Miya looked up and down the hallway. It was the VIP floor, and so massive that with no one coming to talk to Nagi yet it was empty. She reached up into her hair and pulled out one of the pins holding it back. Looking around one last time to make sure she wasn't being watched, she knelt down and carefully picked the lock.

It wasn't too hard, but Miya realized the door hadn't been designed to resist a skilled infiltrator so much as brute force assaults. It would keep someone like Lady Nanoha or Shizuru-oneesama locked in effectively enough. Biting her lip, she decided to open the door.

The room itself was practically a textbook example of money run amok without any regard for taste. The lighting, while probably intended to be 'understated' was instead dark and foreboding. Rare, valuable hardwoods decorated every surface, while animal furs covered the floors around a single bed. The bed itself almost looked like something out of a pedophile's nightmare, all pink frilly sheets made of silk and lace with curtains and...Miya turned away when she realized what the other accessories were for. "...gotta check quickly."

"Hello?" A familiar voice responded, drawing Miya's attention to the far wall. Set into it were a number of heavy metal doors - exotics if she was any judge - each fastened shut with a heavy tumbler lock she knew she had little chance of breaking open quickly.

"Shizuru-oneesama!" Miya rushed over and peered in one of the doors. Sitting calmly on a bench was, indeed, the Graceful Smile Amethyst, looking at her with some concern.

Shizuru decided to ask the least obvious question first. "And what are you doing with such lovely new accessories in such an outfit, young lady?"

Miya blushed. "It was the best way to get free run of the palace."

Shizuru nodded. "I see. I don't suppose you have a way to get me out of this predicament."

Miya sighed, crestfallen. "I'm afraid not. Lady Nanoha is working on it."

"Ah, good, she is here." Shizuru smiled, then quirked an eyebrow as what Miya said caught up with her. "_Lady_ Nano...you know, I don't want to know. Does she need anything?"

Miya bit her lip. "Uhm, this is going to sound odd, but...she wants some of your hair."

"My hair?" Shizuru shrugged, and ran a hand through her long locks, coming away with a few loose strands. "Very well."

Miya grinned. "Great. Don't worry, oneesama! We'll figure some way to rescue you."

"Oh, don't worry too much about me." Shizuru smiled mysteriously. "I think I have enough of a challenge to keep busy."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Natsuki choked down the god-awfully strong coffee that had been provided as she made her way towards the back of the Archdioceses As massive, sprawling structures go, it was actually set up to be quite easy to navigate, and soon enough she found herself at a slightly dilapidated train yard. While there were many tracks running in parallel off a series of switches at each end, there was only one train.

If Natsuki was any judge, she would say that the whole thing was from twenty or more years ago. Only five cars long, the engines were rusty but obviously serviceable, hooked up to three modified luxury cars. The tops had been weighed down, and a small steel tunnel had been welded on top and heavily padded to allow transfer between the engine and passenger cars without too much noise.

Elliot stuck her head out the window. "She's a real beaut, eh? I met a certain princess catching her off one of these trains."

Natsuki tried not to grind her teeth. "When can we leave?"

"Soon as everyone's here, I reckon," Elliot flashed a grin. "After all, we haven't exactly paid for track time."

"...so what do we do if there's a train coming the other way and you didn't know about it?" Natsuki's eyes widened in fear as Elliot gave her answer.

"Oh, we die horribly in a massive train wreck that'll probably slow down shipping through the western kingdoms for weeks."

Nao rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Glad to see and hear you haven't lost your sunny disposition."

Elliot smirked. "Don't you know it. Just waiting on Shion then."

"She won't be coming," A male voice called out. A young man, wearing the robes of a young priest, carrying a book under one arm, said. "She's far too busy to re-introduce us, but...I suppose we're going to be your bodyguards. Father Kazuya Krau-Zeku, at your service Headmaster."

Natsuki looked very much like she was ready to wake up from this dream. Standing next to him, in a white Meister's uniform, was Akane Soir. "I'm sorry about the trouble we caused, Headmaster."

"...pretty clever, Akane." Nao smirked at her. "Looks like this way you don't get in trouble with the law. After all, you've got all the rights of the Church yourself." The smirk turned a lot nastier. "Of course, an Otome who can't Materialize isn't much good to us."

Akane fumed. "Stupid vows."

"Akane..." Kazuya tried to soothe his love. "It really is just until the crisis dies down and everyone's forgotten. Two, maybe three years at most."

Natsuki shook her head. "Dammit, I wanted to ask Mother Marguerite to try to hold up Nanoha's ascension for a few extra days..."

Elliot shrugged. "We have to call in later anyway. I'll tell her over the phone. Anyway, we gotta go in ten minutes or we won't miss the other trains. As I was explainin' to the Headmaster here, that's bad."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nina plodded through the hallways of the palace. Oh, no one who was actually there would know that's what she was doing. Her stride still seemed purposeful, her gaze forward. It was just a little thing, a lack of energy in her step that gave it away. Miss Maria, who apparently thought she had a plan, had told her to place her trust in a hormone-addled, brainwashed lunatic. _I really hope Fate has a better idea, because we are __**so completely hosed.**_

'We?' She stopped herself to think on that. _When did I start thinking of myself as on a different side from Nagi?_ After another moment's thought, she dismissed it as unimportant.

She was about to enter Nagi's office when she was stopped by voices. She should have announced herself, but curiosity stopped her. She listened.

"I still don't understand why you stopped Miss Chocolat's session so soon." Smith sounded a little distraught.

Nagi had his usual, vaguely amused demeanor. "Oh, come now, she's harmless enough. It's not like she'd ever harm a hair on Nanoha's head. That's really all we care about. It's what she wants to do. I don't see the problem."

Smith frowned. "Well, I suppose it's true that the normal indoctrination damages cognitive ability and independent decision making. You still should have consulted me first."

"No time, no time," Nagi had just jumped off his desk, if she was any judge of people landing. And after a year of being Nanoha's punching bag, she was. "Besides, that was a mistake your predecessor made."

"Yes...Miss Ho. I'm frankly amazed she acted on the conditioning as long as she did." Smith coughed. "I would love to get her in for a debriefing, but even if she survived, without immediate psychiatric care she's likely a vegetable..."

Nina sucked in air between her teeth, the news like a punch in the gut. _No...not Ersty too..._

"Ah, Nina," Nagi called out. "Care to come in and join us?" Nina steeled herself and stepped through the door. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. Anyway, I just pulled your father's files. We'll be going back to the school today, and I'd like to know which of these girls you think would make a good squad. We've heard rumors placing Queen Mashiro in the desert. Possibly near Aswald."

Nina winced visibly. "...I assume you'll want me to command the squad, then?"

"Ahh...not exactly," Smith said.

Nagi shrugged. "I want you to be in command of the Project V squad overall, but I have someone else in mind as a field commander."

Nina narrowed her eyes. "...who?"

"Why, me of course." Nina felt a chill run down her spine as a voice she had hoped to never hear again spoke confidently, coming from Nagi's private quarters. Tomoe Marguerite, wearing a blood red Meister's uniform, stepped out of Nagi's quarters. As if to prove it wasn't just for show, she flipped back her hair to reveal a matching Gem.

"Nina Wong, I believe you've already met your new second-in-command. Tomoe Marguerite of the Lofty Crimson Jade." Nagi held up his hand, now with two rings. Sitting next to her Ultimate Black Diamond in Nagi's own ring was the signet of Windbloom, the match to Tomoe's new Gem glittering in the morning light.

*_SCENE BREAK_**

"What are they waiting for?" Fate threw a small leather ball up into the air and caught it as she spoke, staring at the Windbloom map. "They have a Queen, they have a wedding, and now they're just sitting down inside their impenetrable fortress. This isn't like Nagi at all."

Midori reached out and caught the ball, looking at it contemplatively. "Maybe he's already got everything he needs." She eyed the window contemplatively. "An expensive royal wedding isn't something you can just whip up on the fly." With that, she tossed the ball towards the window.

And Chrono caught it, shaking his head. "Miss Midori, you should know better than that. If Fate says this isn't like him, it's not like him. The question is, what could he possibly want?" He set the ball down on the table, only for Irina to pick it up.

"Wait, wasn't there that weird incident with the beam of light under the old castle?" She asked, tossing it back to Fate.

Fate caught the ball and tapped it on the desk. "Nanoha was there. It's a giant organ, guarded by an artificial intelligence. Like the Volkenritter, but less solid and probably heavier blasts. She said you need 'The Player, the Protector, and the Song' to access it."

Chrono frowned, reaching out and taking the sphere from his sister and bouncing it on the table himself. "And just _when_ were you going to mention this to me?"

Fate reached out and snatched the toy back. "I honestly wasn't trying to hide it, but it just seemed to be outside the scope of the mission at the time. This planet's practically littered with Logia. That's a job for the Archives, when they get to it." Fate spontaneously tossed the ball back to Midori.

"It's called the 'Harmonium,'" Midori explained. "It was the last weapon of the War of Twelve Kings. It's pretty much responsible for the planet being in this state. Well, it and Fumi Himeno..." She tossed it up in the air.

Crono caught it. "That's something I don't understand. Why create such massive weapons of war?" Another toss back.

"Why not?" Midori shrugged. "Everyone wanted a bigger slice of the pie, and no one was willing to share. Sooner or later, someone hooked up the first Otome to a weapon that would smash the pie so no one else could have it." She tossed the ball back to Fate again, who looked contemplative. She started tapping the ball on the table again, this time humming. She didn't appear to be at all casual, though, instead moving slowly, in a measured way.

Irina snatched the ball. "I don't like that look. That's the song that you guys were singing the night everything went crazy."

Fate nodded, but kept humming for a minute. When she was done, finally, she took the ball back. "...oh. Hell. That song is one of the keys. It's a spell."

Chrono gulped. "...and you said this door that's only supposed to respond to certain individuals responded to Nanoha?" When Fate nodded, he spoke again. "So, combined with Nina, he very likely has all three keys to the super-weapon that devastated this planet. You're right, Fate. What the hell _is_ he waiting for?"

*_SCENE BREAK_*

The days when travel on Earl was dominated by rail were, for the moment, over. Well, that's not entirely true. Rail and schooner both went through periods of decline and resurgence, dictated by economic and political climates. When things were generally low-tension, the railways dominated. This was because they were faster and cheaper than a typical sand schooner, allowing the common people to move between cities unhindered. This meant more money for maintenance, meaning the trains became even faster.

When tensions rose, however, the common people stopped traveling by train, and many extra tracks fell into disrepair. The rich preferred to travel in style, via the roomier and more luxurious schooners. An extra day or two to reach the destination didn't really matter much to them, especially during such times.

But that was mostly just the passenger rails. Schooner is horribly inefficient for shipping cargo, and they also can't get terribly far into a terraformed region. So cargo trains kept on running, and that kept at least a core set of tracks in shape even during the bad times. Thrones change, but the rails must stay open.

None of this helped Natsuki's frame of mind as their illegal train barely made yet another switch just before an oncoming train. With a growl, she clicked the intercom to chat with Elliot again. "You're cutting this stuff awful close!"

"Don't got no choice!" Elliot screamed back over the sounds of the massive engine. Or maybe just in exhilaration, it was hard to tell. "Gotta stick to the time table or we're gonna get run down!"

"...understood." Natsuki clicked the intercom off and took a long pull from a bottle of whiskey.

Nao wrinkled her nose. "Why are you drinking that stuff? We've still got four hours to the Aires border."

"Helps me think." Natsuki said simply.

Nao shook her head and shrugged. "Whatever. I just wanna hook back up with Fate and the others. Who'd have thunk, turns out she had a good head on her shoulders all along, huh?"

"Yeah, right." Natsuki glared at Nao, then held out the bottle. When Nao refused, she shrugged and set it down. "...would you say Nanoha's got a good head on her shoulders?"

"Well, yeah." Nao suddenly found herself liking the Headmaster a lot less. "Better than me, anyway."

Natsuki smiled, and looked at Akane and Kazuya. "And you, Soir?"

Akane frowned. "I guess so..."

Natsuki smiled, clearly believing the had just had a brilliant idea. "So, how does "Queen Nanoha the First" sound to your ears?"

"Ehh, got a certain ring to it I suppose..." Nao rolled over to look in the mini-fridge for something to drink, before Natsuki's words finally penetrated to the part of her brain that thinks. "WHAT?" The word was echoed by the other two, but Nao was the first to formulate a response. "Headmaster, you have got to be _joking_. You saw what she did to you, you really think we can force her to go through with anything?"

Kazuya gulped. "Headmaster, I have to agree. I wasn't involved much, but if her friend Fate is anything like her..."

Akane nodded. "She won't go along with this."

Natsuki nodded. "You're right. Before, she wouldn't. But now things are different. I'm fairly sure that if we can hold the castle, we can get the Church to run through the coronation ceremony. Once she's actually on the throne, I'm sure she'll see the wisdom of taking the job."

Nao looked at her new boss for several moments, before silently collapsing in on herself. "I really hope you're right, because if you're not that girl's going to be the end of you."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nina followed after Nagi as he strode through the garage towards his armored limo. "Your Highness, I really must protest - _again_." She stopped to catch her breath as Nagi actually did stop to look at her. "What were you thinking, giving that psychopath a Contract?"

Nagi sighed. "To be honest, I acted without enough information. And for the time being we're stuck with her, but if she gets herself killed not following orders, it absolves _us_ of blame. That's why I put you over her. When you take her out into the field, if she breaks orders, don't support her." He shrugged at her stricken expression. "We don't have access to the Shinso to break the Contract, so we're stuck with her until she gets herself killed. And since, by her behavior, she's so eager to do just that, I'll wager that won't be difficult. Let Aswald do the job for us."

Nina stared at him for a moment. "Well, at the very least I should conduct the interviews."

Nagi smirked. "And let you discourage them? I don't think so." He patted her on the shoulder, stepping awkwardly close and reaching up to do so. "Just leave everything to me, Nina Wong, and you'll get everything you ever wanted..."

Nina was so stunned she just stood there until he had left, then shuddered. "...but I don't want any of it anymore," she whispered to the empty garage, then turned around and walked away.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nanoha squirmed slightly in her bed. She couldn't really help it, she'd been forced to lay still for hours after her usual wake-up time.

Well, not _forced_ per se. More like Miya had told her this was the best way to pull off what she was planning. She quietly unfolded the magic circle, and cracked open one eye to look at the alarm clock.

Magic, for all that Devices and computers and other assistance made it look easy, was a ludicrously complicated thing. In the modern era, and many eras before. advanced calculating Devices were simply necessary to get anything _done_ with it. You needed to account for all sorts of variables, including solar winds, tides, genetics, and many, many other factors from nearby star systems. Sure, every mage studied the theory to progress beyond a certain point, but most went their entire lives without having to select for all the variables by hand.

But Nanoha didn't have a Device. All she had was a sheet of paper to describe the magic circle on, and any shortcuts she could lay her hands on. Because of that, she had needed a week to account for every single factor she could manage. Despite its' small size, the circle described the conditions of nearly the entire Earl system as they would exist for a one minute window today, in addition to the spell she wanted to cast. In addition to that, it had the names and specific positions of her targets. She also aligned a braid of four strands of hair very carefully along a perfect north-south axis.

She watched the clock tick over, then, when the alarm went off, she touched the circle and whispered. _"Dream Whisper,"_ The paper flashed, and then burned away, taking the hair with it. She smiled. In the broad daylight, the flash wouldn't have been visible through the blankets. _*Hello everybody.*_

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nina sighed as she reached the elevator, about to go for another swim, when she heard Nanoha's voice in her head say _*Hello everybody.*_

"What the #%~!" Nina screamed and jumped on top of a nearby car, reaching up to brush her Gem for a quick transformation.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Shizuru nearly banged her head on the ceiling of her tiny cell.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Miya just smirked and continued brushing her hair out.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nanoha winced a bit as she felt the reactions of the others. _*Sorry, I forgot you wouldn't know about telepathy.*_

Shizuru was the first to recover. _*You know, I could technically have you killed for being a witch.*_

_*If you did that, she couldn't help us get out of this mess,*_ Miya pointed out.

_*Yes, I think leniency is called for in this case,* _Shizuru responded.

Nina decided to cut in. _*WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE? HAVE I GONE CRAZY? WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE IN MY HEAD?*_

Nanoha couldn't quite suppress a chuckle as she 'woke up.' _*A telepathy spell. I use it with Fate a lot, but I just set one up with you guys.*_

Nina sighed. _*Am I going to have to put up with you in my head all the time from now on?*_

_"No,*_ Nanoha admitted. _*Much as I might like having someone to talk to, you can shut the rest of us out with a bit of concentration.*_

Shizuru's mental voice re-entered the conversation. _*This is all very fascinating, but with our resources we're still going to be hard pressed to escape this. Nina's the only one who can move __freely.*_

Miya stood up herself. _*At least we can share information. And I've got a good bit. Nagi's going to the school right now to try to recruit the Corals into an army. It's something called 'Project V' and they have their own Otome. Most of them aren't as strong as a Meister...*_ She quickly briefed them on the new Otome models.

Nanoha couldn't quite suppress a frown at that. _*Even if they're only at half the energy output, most Meisters are sloppy combatants. I'd say with two Valkyries, two Fenrir, and an Einheriar they could probably serve as a decent anti-Otome force against any country on the continent.*_

_*Actually...*_ Miya said timidly. _*They're about four-fifths as powerful.*_

Shizuru sighed. _*Well, once again it seems you've made a mess, Nanoha. Good thing for us you're good at cleaning up your messes.*_

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Arika Yumemiya sighed, picking up the tray and once again carting it down to the Otome known by everyone in the Black Valley simply as 'the prisoner' by this point. The long corridors led well underground, though not quite far enough that the light and air tunnels couldn't reach. She looked wearily at the ground, and sighed as she turned the corner and found herself facing Fiar's cell

The guards gave her a wary look. "Boss said not to let you in again. Can't afford any more bumps and bruises 'till we know what we're doing with her."

Arika winced. "I won't hit her again, I promise."

"Eh, let the little squirt in," Fiar called out. "Gotta be more interesting than staring at the walls."

With a few moments and a shrug, the guards quickly unlocked the door and once again Arika was face-to-face with Cardair's Otome. For a second, neither spoke, then Arika looked guiltily away. "I'm sorry."

Fiar shrugged. "Maybe I deserved it, maybe I didn't."

Arika sighed. "It's just...what you said before. Do you really never question your Master at all? Ever?"

Fiar looked, for just a moment, like she was going to deliver a scathing reply, then thought better of it. "Sometimes, I'll try to remind him when he's doing something that might compromise his safety or that of the kingdom. But once he gives an order, no, I do not."

Arika nodded. "So...I know he wouldn't, but can you work with me for a second?" Fiar nodded to her. "What if this Emperor of yours told you that, the next time you think he's doing something stupid, you should hit him?"

Fiar blinked several times. "...I don't know. It's certainly something he would never even think to ask. I am his servant..." Seeing Arika's sparkling blue eyes, though, she relented. "...I suppose, given it _is_ a direct request, that I would."

Arika thought about that for a moment, and then nodded. "...and if he made it a standing order?"

Fiar blinked again. "...I suppose he would regularly be sporting a lump or bruise somewhere unnoticeable." The Otome looked at the younger girl. "Found that wayward Master of yours?"

Arika nodded, a bit lost in thought. When Fiar next spoke, it was with a shake of her head. "You're an interesting girl. Maybe if I'd been a little more like you things would have been different."

"Grandma always said you shouldn't worry about what you could have done, just what you can do," Arika replied easily.

Fiar blinked a few times. "Your grandmother...is a very wise woman. You'd better go, Arika Yumemiya. The guards are becoming nervous."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Fate yawned as she woke up. The sun was starting to sink in the sky, but out here in the Black Valley, she'd found out one of the advantages of being in the sniper's nests was that, after a six hour shift she was free for the day. The obvious reason being that there is nothing so mind-numbingly dull as watching a desert for six hours with no break.

The less obvious reason was that she was still needed to do the planning in the evenings, so a shorter work rotation worked out that way.

She was just about to start climbing the ladder to go up to her nest for the day when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "And just where do you think you're going, Lieutenant?"

Fate gulped and looked over her shoulder. "We're still guests here. I was going to do my turn in the sniper's nest."

"I talked to Midori, and you're excused. We have things to go over, Fate." Chrono said sternly.

*_SCENE BREAK_**

Mashiro was getting bored. It really wasn't so much that she didn't want to help out. But she had no _skills_ that were of any use here. Unlike Arika, she had never learned to cook, and she was afraid that she would lose track if she tried to watch the kids. Plus, with the other new arrivals there basically wasn't very much she _had_ to do. The hunters would have to work much harder, but helping _them_ was _right out._

So, in desperation, she had gone looking for something, anything. And in one of the deep rooms, she found it. The water pumping station, to be precise. The room's continued operation was considered vital to the Aswald, and all the pumps were always needed to supply enough water to keep the place working.

Mashiro knew all this, but she found, off in one lonely corner, one pump that was covered in cobwebs and had long gone silent. Just to be sure, she put her hand against the cold metal. A little rusty, but it could probably be fixed, with enough time, she was sure.

Just what the Aswald didn't have to waste in a day, and what she had plenty of right now.

She just needed to make a quick trip to the tool shop. She measured the nuts it looked like she'd have to get off by eye and went off to get wrenches.

The 'Tool shop' was actually just a particularly dry cave where any tools that had been scavenged or purchased were kept. The selection over the years was actually really impressive and Mashiro wasn't sure which ones she might need. Thinking for a moment, she grabbed a few that looked to be the right size and threw them into a small toolbox along with a pair of gloves.

The pump room was just as she had left it. She looked nervously over her shoulder, then contemplated the tool box. It was time to get to work.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

A hand quickly slapped down on the table in front of her. "I would start by asking just what in the hell you were thinking, Lieutenant, but a better place to start might be whether or not those nanomachines just turned your brain off entirely." Chrono pushed himself off the table and paced in front of the stone table, blocking Fate's only hope of an escape.

"Chrono, I - "

"Don't try that, Lieutenant. You _will_ address me as Captain, is that understood?" Chrono glared at her.

Fate swallowed. "Yes, Captain."

Chrono looked at her. "You managed to follow an order. So I guess the simple explanation - that your new augmentations somehow addled your brain beyond functioning, is out the window. So what was it? Do I need to go over your mistakes one-by-one?"

"...no, sir." Fate gulped as Chrono continued staring at her icily.

For a moment, neither moved, and then Chrono resumed pacing. "Are you sure? Because there were a lot of them. Frankly, Lieutenant Takamachi did far better at this assignment than you did, or at least she lasted longer before she started playing in high-level politics, and then she _did_ have a reasonable excuse in that her hand was forced."

"Sir, you don't understand..."

"We are not the Intelligence service, Harlaown!" Chrono snapped at her. "You exceeded your mandate half a dozen times. Why?"

"Sir." Fate glared at her brother. "Intelligence dropped the ball. You put us into the middle of a situation where we would inevitably have to choose sides just to complete the mission. The only question was when and who. I did my best to _protect_ Lieutenant Takamachi from the repercussions of my decisions."

Chrono shook his head in response. "And that's the only reason we're even bothering to continue with this mess. I should just nuke the satellite and get out of here before these people can manage to wipe out all civilization in the universe. But instead we're going to play politics, and I'd really like to know why. Let's start from the beginning, Lieutenant. When, _exactly_, were you approached by Artai and solicited as a double-agent."

Fate gulped, but slowly began to tell her side of the story.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

"Sight me another one," Chie looked down the long scope of the rifle, lining up on a particularly promising looking stone the size of her hand.

Her spotter, the same man who had been shooting for Fate's spotting, looked nervously down the stairs for some help from the shift supervisor. The man just shrugged and mouthed 'got plenty.' He sighed and looked at her. "Colonel Hallard, I get it. But you're running thirty for fifty. That has to be good enough."

Chie snarled. "NO!" She fired even without waiting for the confirmation. The stone jumped up into the air, and she took aim, a second shot intended to shatter the poor rock flying wide. "Not until I'm a perfect 300 for 300. I'm only gonna get one shot at the little bastard."

The man sighed. "What the hell did this guy do to you? For that matter, who is it? Maybe if we have the kids paint his face on the rocks you're shooting the crap out of you'll hit better."

"It's Nagi dai Artai," Chie responded. "He killed my girlfriend, the woman I was going to spend my life with."

"...sorry Colonel," the man said. "I didn't know."

Chie sighed and collapsed back against the balcony, breathing heavily. "It's all right. You couldn't have,"

The man nodded, resuming spotting. "Colonel, everyone here's lost someone. Most of 'em to the plague, but my wife died two years ago. My daughter's the only thing I've got left, and it looks like she's going to live a long, healthy life, and I'm grateful for it. Do you mind some advice?"

Chie lolled her head at the man. "Ah, go ahead."

"Let it go, kid." He didn't look down at her, but they both understood the job was too important. "Maybe not right now, but you'll have to before it kills ya."

Chie sighed. "I think it's the only thing getting me up in the morning," she answered. "Once the little bastard's paid for what he did to Aoi. After that, yeah..."

"Suit yourself, Colonel." He shrugged. "Take twenty minutes, then I'll spot a few more for ya."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

"All right. It looks like we've got everything accounted for." Irina looked over the figures on the desktop computer. "The results are everything we hoped for, and the rats are all still alive and without complications."

"Good as gravy." Gal said, skating over to a machine and pulling out a syringe. "Get up and get down."

Irina grinned and went over to lay down on the table. "You're sure this will actually do the job?"

Gal skated over and rubbed some alcohol on her arm. "Not at all," And before Irina could actually protest, the needle was in her arm. "Should feel like the sun,"

"...and sometimes I wish you spoke the same language as the rest of us." Irina groaned and waited a moment. "Well, I'm feeling warm, like when I got the enhancements the first time."

"...Good, good." Gal nodded and produced a wristband with several gems.

Irina looked at it. "Those the activators."

"Yep," Gal put them on her wrist. "Should work now."

Irina nodded. "Let's see." She tapped the wristband. A low voice murmured in her ear in reply **Illegal Access Detected**. "Hmm...so far so good..._Materialize!_" The new process felt _different_ somehow, a little rougher around the edges. But it worked. In a few moments she was wearing the Coral robe. "Woah..." She felt a little woozy for some reason. "Okay...Gal, what's the power output?"

"Looks like...twenty percent." The cyborg said. "Need some more tests."

Irina thought about that for a moment, wondering if there could be any way she was mis-hearing. Realizing Gal was actually speaking straight, she grinned. "Twenty percent! Any sign of damage to the Gem?"

"Right as rain." Gal replied. A phrase that turned out to be most apropos, as the fire prevention system kicked in.

"What the heck?" Irina spluttered as she was suddenly soaked. The faint sounds of an alarm echoed from deeper within the caves. "Where is it?"

"...PUMP ROOM!" Gal grabbed Irina and hoisted the smaller girl onto her back, skating out of the room at maximum speed.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Fate, despite being soaked, was grateful for the distraction, flying along the hallways with her Sonic Move spell, careful to avoid any collisions.

_"Sonic Dash_" She was, therefore, shocked when Chrono actually managed to overtake her.

Still moving at full speed, she gaped. "Ho..how are you...I thought Durandal was still just a Storage Device."

Chrono skipped a bit ahead. "That's true, but that only matters if you're trying to - " he was cut off falling behind when they had to turn a corner, but he quickly caught up again "control where you're going at speed. For straight lines, a Storage Device is enough."

"...brave," Fate sighed. "You've been hanging around Nanoha too much."

Chrono frowned. "We're not done with the debriefing, lieutenant."

"Save the village, yell later."

The pair skidded to a halt in mid-air in front of the entrance to the pump room, the first to arrive. Chrono nodded. "You go in, I'll set up a spell to put out the fire."

Fate rushed through. She quickly spotted only one girl, working on a lone pump in the back, and charged through, picking her up and carrying her out. "Go!"

"Chill Scatter!" Chrono tapped into Durandal's secondary functions, spreading around a large number of blue energy needles that exploded into ice on impact, putting out the small fire that had filled the room with smoke without excessive damage to the rest of the equipment. "...Mashiro?" He asked as he suddenly recognized the bundle in Fate's arms.

"...I...I'm sorry!" Mashiro coughed. "I just thought I could help!"

Fate sighed. "You were trying to fix that old pump? I guess...I mean, no one really has time for it." She smiled a bit as she saw Gal and Irina skating up. "Hey, Irina...could you spare some time getting Mashiro cleaned up and helping her out with a dead water pump?"

Irina blinked and hopped off Gal. "No problem, I guess, but...wait, you caused all this?"

Mashiro looked totally humiliated as she nodded.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

In the dark of a moonless night. Nao knelt silently on the mattress that had served as her bed for the past few days. The train was positioned on a side track, with cargo haulers going past at odd intervals. All the lamps were turned off, and Natsuki and Elliot were huddled under a blanket with the only flashlight reading a map.

"Look, I'm just saying we should wait for daylight," Natsuki said. "There's a twenty minute gap in the schedule here when there will be nothing on the tracks, and we can actually see where we're going."

Elliot shifted a bit from where Nao was sitting, though she didn't want to know what the older woman was doing "Naw, it's fine, twenty-five minute gap here, and the night trains are more on time 'cuz they've got the cargo. Besides, it's the Cardair-Aires border crossin'. After this we can play it safe."

Natsuki groaned. "You know, how many times has your schedule nearly gotten us killed?"

"Six," Elliot replied easily. "But it ain't gone all the way yet!"

Nao started murmuring "Oh god oh god oh god" under her breath.

"Ah, there's the bell!" Nobody actually heard what Elliot did as she hopped up. "Hang on tight!" She went to the fore train compartment and fired up the engine, quickly kicking the throttle completely open.

The train's engine cars were originally designed to haul over five hundred passengers on multiple luxury cars, plus two kitchens and several generators, all at once.

The train swayed in protest as it accelerated past safe limits almost instantly, the axles groaning at the treatment. Safety whistles started sounding from all around, then whizzing back into the horizon. Nao's prayers only grew more and more frantic with every whistle, knowing that by the time she heard each one it was only a signal they had already avoided disaster.

Suddenly, it was over, and their little private train was chugging quietly along the tracks.

Kazu put a hand on Nao's shoulder. "I know I'm not a real Father, but if you'd like, I can hear your confession," he said quietly.

Nao looked up to say something, but Natsuki grinned. "We did it!" The headmaster shouted. "We're in Aires! I'm sure the President will hear us out, and then we can save the Queen."

Nao broke down into more fervent prayer.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Unfortunately for Nanoha, she had discovered a problem with the paper-and-pen approach to magic. The Dream Whisper had consumed the paper, and that was a relatively benign telepathy spell.

She did not have high hopes that a Divine Buster sheet would be reusable.

So she went to work, taking a tall stack of paper and continually making very precise and varied drawings for a number of Buster variations in power level, though she had to use even more shortcuts to make them even look viable without Raising Heart's help. The strongest she could manage, she thought, would be equivalent to a single Divine Shooter projectile, and most wouldn't be much better than walking up and punching her target in the face.

None of it would even scratch the walls, that was obvious.

But again, with little but time available to her, she kept at it.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nina wordlessly shuffled the files Nagi had provided her over her desk. "Just make sure all the files are up to date. I don't want any more surprises like Tomoe. That won't be a problem, will it?"

Nina felt a dull sense of surprise at just how few of the names she recognized _It's lonely at the top_ she thought, being careful not to transmit. Ever since Nanoha had worked that weird it of magic she had intentionally stayed out of touch, not wanting to talk to the girl she had brought into captivity.

The names were all relative nobodies at the school. Corals below 15, Pearls below 10, and girls who had been kicked out and hadn't had anywhere else to go. There were a few with behavior issues on file, which she tossed back to Nagi. One had clearly faked her blood test, too.

The rest, though, she could find no legitimate reason to stop. This was their dream, and she wasn't allowed to meet with any of them before they were fitted with their new Gems. They would likely never make Meister normally, and now they would be the most elite unit on the planet. A unit that would be led by a sadistic sociopath on a rampage of destruction like hadn't been seen since the War of the Dragon King, possibly not since the War of Twelve Kings.

She heard a sudden commotion in the hall, but paid it no mind until Nagi opened the door to her office. "Nina? Are you still...never mind, I guess it doesn't matter."

Nina gulped and looked up. "Why?" The sudden sinking feeling in her gut didn't do her any good.

"Smith started the upgrades. All the girls were approved on the psych exams." Nagi sounded worried. "Were there any you rejected?"

Nina suddenly felt dead inside. "No...none at all."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Days later, and Fate felt like she had been put through every torture imaginable. No detail was too small for her brother / commanding officer to harp on for what seemed like hours, and he was getting her up earlier and earlier each day and staying up later each night to go over more of it.

Finally, Fate snapped a little. The hand did not slam on the table, but Fate did stand up and lean across it. "Chrono, be honest with me. You don't really think I did anything wrong, do you?"

"It's not up to me, Fate." Chrono said, looking levelly at her. "For whatever it's worth, I do agree that NSIS was not up to their usual standards with this one. Unfortunately, they got to make their report first and you don't exactly have an untarnished record." Fate felt an icy ball grow in the pit of her stomach as Chrono continued. "They'll call your actions irresponsible. There will definitely be a court-martial, and you will probably be convicted. The good news is that you most likely won't serve any time, as this was ultimately a more minor problem than feared. Unless things go badly wrong, you will be allowed to keep your commission."

"Thanks, bro-" Fate started, but she was cut off.

"Don't thank me yet, Fate," Chrono said. "You will very likely be dismissed from Enforcer duties, and assigned to a desk. If you are very, _very_ lucky one day you might serve with the ground forces, but I won't lie - your odds of _ever_ seeing any kind of field duty after this assignment are low, and any chance of being considered for your own command is now gone. If I were you, I'd start considering civilian careers, because you don't have much of a future with the TSAB now."

Fate winced with every word. "I really did screw up, didn't I?"

"You don't know the half of it. Maybe if we had something other than your word...but right now he's still a legitimately sitting politician," Chrono shrugged. "If you want to blame all this on Nagi dai Artai, we're going to need a crime."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Sergei sat behind his desk, looking over the various expense reports. The numbers were not good, to put it mildly. Windbloom was not going to be a good source of additional money, but he had always known that. Resources were not Windbloom's strong point - it lived on tourism and tithes to Garderobe. As long as they occupied the city, the tithes stopped and tourism dropped like a stone.

No, Artai was footing the entire bill for this invasion. He had known that from the beginning, and it had been carefully calculated out in advance, by both him and Nagi, to _not_ cost more than the country could afford. Oh, it was always going to take them to the brink, and he had known that, but not over.

Instead, Nagi had set up this insane black fund. He regretted that Nagi didn't trust him enough to let him in on what that money was being used for, but Artai was now so far in debt that it was a miracle the two countries were even functioning. And just who was loaning that money?

Or had Schwarz cooked up counterfeit Artai coin? No, that made even less sense, as the value of Artai marks would fall and completely crush their ability to operate. Unless he planned on simply brainwashing the army into working for free. No, that wasn't viable. Erstin Ho had shown that clearly - you can not create a viable soldier with mind control. Nagi would have learned that lesson.

That was when he chanced to look out the bars on his window and noted two armored vehicles in the castle courtyard being taken apart and modified for Otome launch, along with adding some kind of contraption to it. His eyes widened as he counted seats and deployment bays.

He walked to the speaker and rang up his new handler. "I need an audience with the Archduke. At once."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nagi looked over the map with a frown. "They're that close. You're sure?"

Smith looked up from his notes. "Archduke, we do not make mistakes of that kind."

Nagi nodded. "Yes, yes, of course." He waved his hands. "I didn't mean to imply. Your predecessor was a moron, but your intelligence is still top notch."

"Very well." Smith looked at him evenly. "What do you intend to do about it?"

Nagi thought for a moment. "This seems like a suitable test for the new Shinso. It's close enough that they're still in transmission range of the tower - barely."

Smith nodded. "We'll use a repeater as well, just in case."

The door suddenly opened. "Archduke?" Sergei stepped in, and looked at the map. "Are you discussing what I think you are?"

"Oh, yes, quite." Nagi smirked. "So who let you in, traitor?" His voice was completely even, and there was no hint of any anger or disappointment in it.

"You're going to assign Nina to lead this attack, right?" Without waiting for an answer, Sergei continued. "I would like to volunteer to lead it instead."

Nagi thought about it for a moment. "Trying to get back into my good graces, huh? Very well." He slid over a datapad. "Those are the specifications for the Valkyries, dossiers on the 15 we're selecting to send, and the mission. Just so we're clear, leave nothing behind. If they choose to run, you can let them go, but I want what's left of that cursed nation gone from my lands."

Sergei saluted, took the datapad, and exited to make his plans.

Smith frowned. "I thought you were going to have Marguerite lead."

"He doesn't have to know that." Nagi shrugged. "Besides, he's good at this, and we have another problem."

Smith nodded. "The Harmonium. With the revelation that Takamachi was just a witch after all, we can't unlock the seal."

Nagi thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Let's try it out."

"WHAT?" Smith looked at him horrified for a few moments, but then he saw the self-assured grin the little archduke was giving him and seriously gave it a thought. "You're right. It might not be keyed to the royal family at all. With powerful witches being so rare, and only one bloodline reliably producing them, the legends _could_ be off I suppose."

Nagi grinned. "We'll wait until the attack team is out. If the Harmonium successfully activates, it will be _such_ a wonderful distraction from our new source of Otome. And if it doesn't, we can use them as a show of force that we're not to be trifled with, and that we're here to stay."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Irina looked over Mashiro's handiwork for the past few days. "Hmm...I think that's it. Yeah, we had to replace half of the mechanism, but there were parts. Nothing left to do but close it back up and try it."

Mashiro grinned. "Okay. I think I can handle it from here by myself."

Irina nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna go back down to the labs. Gal wants to run a few more tests just to be sure I'm all right." When Mashiro nodded her acknowledgment, Irina turned and left to the sounds of metal quietly hitting metal.

Mashiro was just starting to tighten the first nut when she heard the horn blow. She listened again for the complex set of signals that would let her know what was going on, and quickly deciphered that some kind of enemy force was approaching. _Artai! They've found me._ For a moment, she wanted to cower here. Deep in the pump room, where they wouldn't find her.

But she knew she couldn't. If she was going to be caught, she would face it head on. She looked down at the toolbox. There wasn't much of use there, but there was a miniaturized arc welder and an oversized claw hammer. She stuck both into her belt and made her way up to the courtyard.

By the time she got there, Midori and Chrono were already in the middle of an argument, with Fate standing off to the side. "We absolutely cannot condone the slaughter of refugees!"

"And we-" Midori returned "Will not permit the discovery of our home!"

Mashiro stepped between them. "What are you saying? What's out there?"

Chrono looked down at her. "The refugee group apparently got turned around. They're headed this way."

Mashiro winced as if struck, then looked at Midori. "I can't let you hurt them." She then turned to Chrono. "But she's right too - if anybody knows about this place, Nagi will send in the army. He needs the political capital, and wiping out Aswald as a threat once and for all would be a good step." Both of the arguers stared at her as if she'd grown a third head, after growing a second. "So...Fate! You fly out there and claim that this whole area is off limits. Use your cyborg form and Bardiche's voice. Tell them...tell them Schwarz has claimed it."

"Right." Fate grinned. "Bardiche, Set UP!"

"_Disguise Form!"_ Bardiche chimed in. Moments later, Fate was Sonic Driving along the landscape, behind cover, so she could appear to be teleporting in front of the group.

Midori paused, then turned to Chrono, nonplussed. "...should we really be letting her boss us around?"

Chrono thought about it for a second, then shrugged. "She needs the practice."

For a period that only felt like a very long time, but was really only a few minutes, everyone waited. Mashrio was about to run up to the sniper's nest when Chie called down the words that would forever mark the changed face of Earl. "OTOME STRIKE FORCE INCOMING! Count seven...twelve...SIXTEEN Otome!"

"Identities!" Midori called back.

Chie took another moment to look. "Fifteen unknowns. Look like some kind of mass produced armor...three sets. Plus one Meister...oh my god! The Lofty Crimson Jade!"

Midori went pale. "Colonel, repeat that!"

Chie's voice was considerably softer, though still clearly audible. "Tomoe Marguerite, the Lofty Crimson Jade, is leading the strike force."

Rado looked out the tunnel. "That shouldn't be possible," he commented somberly. "I was there when that Gem was destroyed. The first Gem of Rena Searrs."

Chrono stopped dead. "Rena Searrs. The famous Azure Sky Sapphire?"

Mashiro nodded. "She was supposed to be...really powerful."

"Too powerful for the Jade," Rado confirmed. "She literally destroyed it with her power by pushing too much through the thing. And even then she held off half a regiment plus all our cyborgs, without even trying."

Chrono had a sinking feeling in his gut. "This Lofty Crimson Jade. Was it flawed in any way?"

Mashiro shook her head. "I don't know too much about it, but if they gave it to a Meister like Rena Searrs, they probably thought she could handle it. It would have been really powerful."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Fate had just barely covered a mile. She had to be very careful, and it was slowing her down, so this took almost four minutes when she saw the specks against the sky. She stayed hidden and carefully peered around the corner. "Definitely not just my eyes. They must be able to see this in the Valley," she murmured to herself, then sent to Chrono. _What do you want me to do, brother? They're not with the refugees, I don't think they actually care about them._

_Stand by,_ Chrono ordered. So she waited for a few minutes.

After a moment, with a mental command, Bardiche shifted to Device form without changing her barrier jacket, so she could cast at range more efficiently. "Let's be ready for a cartridge. Start charging. Slowly."

"_Yes Sir," _Bardiche began to glow faintly.

*_Sister,*_ Chrono's voice came to her mind through the ether again. *_Does the name 'Tomoe Marguerite' mean anything to to you?*_

Chrono was shocked by the venom in the reply. *_That's the . . . girl. . . who tried to have Nanoha raped. She was targeting me, if you'll recall.*_

*_...she appears to be the Otome leading the invading force. We are going to attempt to engage. Other than Marguerite, the attacking Otome are using some kind of armor. Strike to disable. Our allies seem to think that sniper fire against unprotected areas have a chance of disabling an Otome, and you likely won't be able to focus on any one of them for very long. We'll take down their protections, then let the snipers mop up.*_

*_Sir, I don't like it. If Midori's wrong, we could be in a world of trouble. Or worse, they might kill the Otome.*_ Fate shifted back to her usual Barrier Jacket and started to take aim at what she thought was the leader.

*_I don't either, but we don't have a lot of choices. Engage, lieutenant*._ Chrono said.

*_I'll handle Tomoe personally,*_ Fate said.

Chrono snapped. *_Negative, Fate, you're too involved already.*_

*_Sir, Nanoha and I did train her.*_

*_You_ WHAT?* Chrono stopped short.

Fate sighed. *_We didn't _know _she was a psycho at the start of the year._*

*_Understood. Proceed.*_

Fate took aim. "PLASMA LANCER!"

The light lanced out towards the horizon.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Sergei stood on a plateau, overlooking the desert between Windbloom and the Aswald's little hideaway. He shook his head at the ludicrousness that one could all but see both the city and the mountain from here, Aswald hiding just past the horizon from their worst enemies for a thousand years.

With that, he looked back at the van operator. "How are we doing on power?"

"This close?" He gave a thumbs up. "Probably don't need the van for anyone but the Freya. Still, we'll keep up the field just in case, Major."

"See that you do. You haven't seen these aliens cut loose." Sergei admonished. "The extra juice might be the key between victory and defeat."

At that moment, a beam of yellow light lanced across the sky, accompanied by the crack of thunder. It smashed into one of the Einheriar, sending her plummeting to the ground. He leaned into his radio. "That would be Harlaown. Engage and subdue her, but Do Not Kill. Repeat, Marguerite, DO NOT KILL HARLAOWN."

Tomoe, much to his surprise, seemed quite calm with that. "I understand, Major. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Fate T. Harlaown."

Sergei shuddered.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Fate didn't wait to see the results of her shot, instead speeding forward as fast as she could after it. Despite this, the invading force was far off enough that she was quickly able to take in the details of her opponents.

The first model she noticed had armor that had been styled in an angular fashion. With large, bulky vambracers and relatively light armor everywhere else, the whole suit had a vague wedge shape that became much more clearly defined when it came to the large, triangular helmets that snapped shut over their heads by a fastener in the middle. While she couldn't see any of their faces, it didn't much matter - she knew she'd recognize most of them if she could get the armor off. Each was armed with a halberd, actually not too different-looking from Bardiche's Device form.

The second group was a little odder. Boxy-shaped, they had none of the aerodynamic properties of the first. Their armor was completely even, all around the body, but there was one point that differed. Covering each of their hands was a sphere, with a radial disc mounted on the wrists. To Fate's eye they looked like some kind of energy projector.

The third group was rounded all over, complete with spherical helmets that looked like nothing so much as diving suit helmets. Each arm ended in a canon with a wicked bayonet on the end.

What drew her eye, though, was the two units still in the lead of the unit. The first was Tomoe, resplendent in skin-tight red Robes just like the Meister she had always wanted to be. Fate recognized the madness in her eyes easily. But it was the other girl.

Miya was armored, all right, but it was only in an abbreviated fashion. Her armor was also definitely thinner than the others. Her left hand ended in the emitter of the square-armored Otome, while her right bore the canon-and-bayonet of the rounded ones. She also noticed Miya's legs had the same boosters as the first type, like a mish-mash of the three. _Prototype. Probably dangerous as all Hell._

*_Change of plans, Chrono,*_ Fate sent. *_Someone here I didn't expect. I want to talk to her. Marguerite's all yours.*_

_*Understood. I'm on my way with Irina, who can apparently fly now.*_ Chrono said.

Fate idly wondered why Arika wasn't joining in but remembered some of the girl's statements before. _Can't rely on her 'till she's sorted her issues with this out._ With that, she changed her direction, flying into Miya and slamming the other girl's arms against her chest with Bardiche. "Miya, what are you doing?"

Miya smirked, and said in the quietest voice she could be heard in "I'm on your side, but we've got to make this look real."

Fate was so startled by that statement that she was thrown when Miya punched her in the stomach with the arm canon, then got some distance. Before she could recover a bolt of purple light singed some of her hair. With a start, she realized that shot had been _intended_ to miss and went in close, intentionally blade-locking with Miya's bayonet. "What are you doing here?" she asked again, though this time a little less shocked.

Miya pretended to shove Fate back. "I woke up in the city. Miss Maria suggested this was the best way to get close to Lady Nanoha."

"...Lady Nanoha?" Fate said skeptically.

Miya flushed. "Just ignore that. Anyway, I got into Nagi's new Meister program. Lady Nanoha's safe at the palace, for the moment. She's working on an idea to shut down the project's Shinso, but for the moment we're stuck. We need you to attack the city."

"...and why should I trust this?" Fate asked, narrowing her eyes.

Miya frowned a bit. "...Dream Whisper."

Fate gasped. She knew the name of that spell. "How did you?"

Miya grinned. "It's how Lady Nanoha's coordinating things. I got her some hair from everybody. Nina's there too, but there's one catch."

Fate gulped. "I'm listening."

"As long as the Shinso's running and we're Materialized, we're slaved to the system." Miya explained. "If I were to stop fighting you, at all, I'd probably be knocked out by the pain. It's pretty incredible."

"...so these girls won't stop until they're knocked unconscious." Fate nodded. "Should I?"

"...give it a bit longer, but yeah." Miya decided.

"All right."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Tomoe frowned as Fate ignored her and started to duel with Miya. For a few moments she wondered what the warrior was up to, before she realized she had another problem.

"Scatter Shot!" White energy sprayed over the landscape, scattering her Valkyries and leaving her wide open for a flying young...MAN! Tomoe was so shocked she nearly dropped her bow, and took a flying kick straight in the stomach for her trouble.

"..wh..who...what..." Tomoe stared.

Chrono stood up and calmly introduced himself. "I am Captain Chrono Harlaown of the Time-Space Administration Bureau. You are under arrest for conspiracy to commit rape, for a start. If you come along quietly, you will be given a chance to make your own defense."

Tomoe stopped dead for several moments. "Conspiracy to commit rape? I haven't the faintest clue what you might be talking about. Are you the brother to the lovely Fate Testarosa Harlaown?"

Chrono blinked. Several times. The girl sounded so sincere, and yet the evidence was overwhelming "...yes, Fate is my sister." It was all he could think of to respond with.

"Ah." Tomoe said, idly thinking for a moment. "Well, I hope you don't mind, but I've been tasked with capturing her alive, and I don't think I have any orders about you, so if you'll just get out of my way."

"I can not do that," Chrono said, wondering just how the hell this conversation had taken this kind of a turn.

Tomoe grinned. "Oh but your sister, so quiet most of the time, yet loving and caring to everyone about her. I'm afraid I just _can't_ let anyone stand in the way of that!"

Chrono's eyes widened as Tomoe pulled back on the string of her bow, three shafts of light appearing between her fingers. "SONIC DASH!" He moved rapidly to one side as Tomoe followed him with her aim, pulling back and firing like some kind of demented arrow gattling gun. He ran through his spells. She was firing too fast for an efficient bind, and any attack spell he could get off first probably wouldn't distract her...unless..."CRYSTAL SLASHER!" He swept Durandal in a wide arc, creating a flying blade of ice aimed directly at Tomoe's head.

And one of her waist-ribbons casually batted the magical energy aside. "You'll have to do better than that, brother dear!" Tomoe taunted, continuing to fire.

Chrono cursed under his breath. He just hadn't ever figured out how to do even the most basic curves with the Sonic Dash spell, and it was really hurting him now, because to keep from being driven too far back he had to pause and reorient his flight. And if he stayed still long enough to do anything _else_ the woman in front of him would surely hit him.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Irina was not having a good day.

She had been slower to arrive at the party than Chrono or Fate, but once she had she was stuck. She knew she had improved greatly under Nanoha, and Gal's improvements to her Coral robe were keeping her from feeling things too much, but she was being hit repeatedly from all sides by the new Otome, and it was really starting to get humiliating.

She tried to roll to the left, but a swift punch forced her back. With a start, she realized she had already been encircled. She smiled a bit and adjusted her glasses, holding her staff behind her. "...all right...you girls want me? Come get me."

The various Otome couldn't resist a challenge like that. They powered up to maximum speed and charged in, intending to dogpile her.

Irina grinned and shut off her flight. No gestures, or preparation. She simply allowed herself to drop like a stone. The other Otome couldn't stop in time.

Irina looked up in satisfaction at the tangle of limbs and shaking of heads from the massive number of impacts. "...good. That should tie them up for the moment."

She looked around and saw Miya's back to her. With a smile, she flew right in and cracked the other girl on the back of the head, sending her slowly slumping to the ground. Fate stopped, shocked, while Irina gave her a thumbs-up. "I think your brother's in trouble. Maybe you should take over for him, and let him help me out here?"

Fate nodded and flew away. Irina turned back to the crowd of armored Otome, and tried to keep the quaver out of her voice. "Now...who wants to go first?"

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Chrono cursed again as another arrow swept past his head, nearly out of tricks. If only something would distract her for a minute he could set up a bind like the multiverse had _never seen_ and get this lunatic under control.

"_Plasma Lancer,_" Chrono reflected that Bardiche's spell was something like what he had in mind. Fate came up, allowing Bardiche to extend into Scythe Form. "Chrono, you help Irina. I'm better suited to this fight."

Chrono stopped and took a deep breath. "Agreed. Finish fast, our allies are probably delaying acting openly to hide their presence from the refugees."

Fate nodded, and Chrono sped off. She turned to Tomoe, who was...smiling warmly? "Fate, dear..."

Fate's jaw dropped. "Ho..how can you call me that? How can you even _think_ that?"

"Oh, sorry, do you prefer 'Fate-Chan?'" Tomoe grinned as Fate turned pale. "I listened to little Nanoha's security footage. Oh, don't worry, I didn't actually watch anything. I thought you might not like that."

Fate tried desperately to understand just why this conversation was taking such a strange turn. "First of all, _only_ Nanoha has a right to call me that. Well...okay, maybe Chrono and my mother, and maybe Hayate but that's because she's a little strange. But definitely not you. And secondly, I thought you had a crush on Shizuru-oneesama."

Tomoe shrugged. "Of course, I love Shizuru-oneesama with all my being. I saved her from being confined to a dark dungeon. She's in my room right now...and I'd love to have you join her. What do you think of that idea, Fate dear..."

Fate's eyes widened slowly in realization of exactly what Tomoe meant...

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Arika yawned and emerged into the courtyard. "Hey...what's going on?"

Midori briefly considered some kind of biting remark, but decided that wouldn't work with Arika, who had no doubt just woken up from a nap. "Nagi's sent some kind of Otome force and your friends are getting hammered. I was about to break down and get out Gakutennou, but do you want to help first? If I do that, I'll probably have to kill a whole mess of refugees out there, and I'd really rather not annoy anyone with the kind of firepower that Fate and Chrono are packing."

Arika blinked, and took a few moments to process that statement. Finally, she said. "Just this once. Where's Mashiro?"

Arika flushed and felt her knees go weak as two arms embraced her at waist height from behind. "Arika Yumemiya," she intoned formally. "I grant you the power of the Otome under our contract." And then, Arika felt the familiar warmth spread out from her ear piercing.

Arika took a moment to recover her feet, wavering uncertainly, before she found her balance. "Uhm...wow...oh, right! MATERIALIZE!" The Azure Sky Sapphire robe appeared on her, the pink and white puffy layer of cloth and rough crystal sword just as they always had been. Midori raised an eyebrow, but let it pass. Arika grinned. "I'll be back!" And then she was gone.

Mashiro looked to Midori. "Something else wrong?"

"That wasn't Rena's Robe," Midori said. "This is just getting worse and worse. She probably doesn't have the full power of the Azure Sky."

Mashiro gulped. "Wait, why didn't you say anything? She thinks she's got some super-powered Gem and she'll be able to save the day, and she may not even be able to work up to the level of a Meister?" Mashiro slowly grew more and more panicked, until Midori grabbed her shoulders.

"Mashiro, listen to me," Midori said slowly, and calmly. "Arika will be fine. She needs her confidence right now more than anything."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Arika continued to fly towards the flashing lights and dashing Otome, when suddenly she was brought up short by a high pitched scream. The entire battle stopped and looked as one towards Tomoe and Fate.

"PHOTON LANCER! !" Fate's commands devolved into incoherent screaming in absolute terror as she started flying backwards, firing her most powerful spells in rapid succession and creating a gauntlet of lightning and energy webs that would exhaust even Hayate. She was casting and fighting like she never had before - not to defeat Tomoe or defend the Aswald from discovery, but simply to get away from the source of all that was _wrong_ with this world and all others.

Arika was even more stunned when she watched Tomoe fly lazily past the incredible storm of elemental death, casually weaving around Fate's uncoordinated effort. "Oh, Fate dear, if you just stop running this will be so much easier! One little tap, you'll hardly feel it..."

Arika spotted Irina and Chrono, flying to their side. "...do you have any idea what that was about?"

"...for once, I'm as clueless as you are," Irina choked out.

Arika nodded. "Oh. Well, that's nice. You get used to it."

Irina shook her head. "I don't _want_ to get used to _that_."

Arika thought on it for a moment. "Me neither."

Chrono shook his head. "Normally I'd be admonishing you two amateurs about stopping to have a nice chat in the middle of a battle, but I don't think anybody's going to be ready to fight again for a minute or so."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nanoha had just finished off another circle when she heard the door to her quarters being opened. Two of her maids entered. "Lady Nanoha," they said, in eerie sync.

Nanoha sighed. "Please, I do not need any food, anything to drink, a massage, any more ink, any books, a massage, my computer is nicely stocked up on software and I _really_ do not need a massage," she said in a slightly plaintive tone.

"I understand, Lady Nanoha," One of the two girls, a blonde, said.

Nanoha narrowed her eyes. "You do?"

The other girl, a brunette, smiled brilliantly. "Of course we do Lady Nanoha. We are simply here to inform you that Archduke Nagi dai Artai requests your presence immediately. You are to follow us."

Nanoha gulped as she was led away.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Fate thought she had managed her reaction rather well, actually. She had only fought in a blind panic for about two minutes, rather than the straight ten she imagined she would have allowed herself under better circumstances, like a solo duel.

The problem was that even two minutes of that performance was too long if it didn't outright win you the fight, and now she was losing, badly. She was so exhausted that Bardiche was refusing to let her speed up, and her other spells were lacking their usual punch.

Tomoe grinned at her from about a hundred feet away. She pulled a small leather choker out of a pouch on her hip. "Soooo...are we done here? I'm sure my Master would be ever so grateful if you came along. Maybe he'd even let me keep you."

Fate fought down the urge to throw up. She was about to tell Tomoe _exactly_ what she could do with the choker when she heard Chrono's telepathy. _*Fate, let me line up the shot. Just hold her still for a second.*_

_*I can do that.*_ Fate smiled and flew at Tomoe, Scythe form ready.

Tomoe calmly waited and blocked the strike with her bow, locking Bardiche's blade with the string. "Really, now, my beautiful Fate. There's only so much a girl can take of PLAYING HARD TO GET!"

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Chrono muttered to his two companions "Cover me." He hoped that Nanoha had trained them well, and wasn't disappointed. Arika and Irina spun around him, deflecting blows and striking out at the Otome who tried to get through.

Chrono watched for a moment more, then pointed his staff off in the distance. He slowly gathered energy, careful to not let anyone notice, then he called out "_SNIPE SHOT!_"

An Einheriar swopped down at the last moment and extended a red energy barrier, harmlessly deflecting the spell, its' featureless helmet looking at him in a way he could have sworn was mocking. "Nice try, warlock," she said. "But now it's our turn! VALKYRIES! OMEGA STRIKE!"

Chrono threw up his own shields as the Valkyries all began to glow. Without another warning, he was fending off repeated blows as each of the armored Otome used her body as a battering ram, slamming into him. He extended his shields around Arika and Irina to try to defend them.

The assault went on and on, pounding relentlessly against his spell. With each impact, he winced, red flashes of light not only pounding physically on the shield, but draining his energy slightly. "Come on, Midori. We need backup out here!"

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nina stood in the chamber. The whole room was dominated by a sealed concrete dome, with pipes leading all throughout the tower coming from it. The shadows were a perfect match for her current mood, too. She stood where she 'belonged', at Nagi's side. Smith was fiddling with some instrumentation, conveniently out of the way.

Suddenly, the door opened and Nanoha, dressed as only an elegant lady should be in a soft pink dress, stepped in flanked by no fewer than twenty armed guards. Nina still boggled at the sight, her hair allowed to flow freely.

_*Sometimes, people look good when they have no right to. Nanoha, you dressed as a princess is one of those times,*_ she said.

Nanoha looked up at her with a small smile, then turned to Nagi. "Why am I here?"

Nagi shrugged. "Oh, we were going to do a little experiment with this thing. I know about all the legends, that it can destroy the world and such, but you know about how legends can be. Sometimes a 'destructive superweapon' turns out to be junk, and sometimes a little diamond can blow up a city, right?" Nanoha gulped and nodded. "So, since you're our expert, I thought we'd have you take a look."

Nanoha frowned. "How will you know I'm not lying?"

Nagi shrugged. "I won't. But then, you wouldn't lie, would you?"

Nanoha gulped.

Smith coughed. "We're ready. Nina Wong, you step in first..."

Nina nodded, and moved to her place before the Harmonium. The black shadow Nanoha recognized from before appeared again, eyes glowing red. "If you would use this Harmonium, then challenge me."

Nina gasped as she heard a voice, distinct from the one that normally announced her connection to the Shinso. It was darker, more guttural, yet distinctly feminine. **NW connected to Harmonium. Materializing.** Her robe snapped into place without preamble, no flash of light or concealing shadow. Her daggers were already in her hands.

And with a single slash, the shadow was effortlessly defeated, an ominous gust of wind blowing through the chamber.

Nina turned back to the Harmonium again, watching dispassionately as the dome began to open, revealing a simple-looking pipe organ. She barely heard Nanoha gasp as familiar notes began to play. Her eyes glazed over, and she began to sing. The words hadn't changed, but now, she realized, she could understand the language.

Nagi looked at Nanoha. "Wait, do you understand what she's singing?"

Nanoha's eyes flickered about as she realized she couldn't answer him, her throat felt like it was locked in place and something was leaching at her magic, just a bit. But she _couldn't move_ as Nina sang.

_"Let us offer up to the light that resides in our hearts/  
a old tale of a country awaiting its awakening/  
Our wishes become stars, which can see tomorrow/  
My love, please wait for me___

_The profile of my destined one is standing in my mind's eye/  
Let us ignite the light which protects our dreams/  
The stars inform me to choose only one/  
If the person I love calls me, I will change_

Let us shoulder the light of the priestess's life/  
upon our gracefully dancing wings of purity/  
Go to sleep in the arms of the one you love/  
who in order for you to become a star, should not have been born._"_

Nanoha was really beginning to struggle as she felt herself weakening, the shock barely registering as Nina launched into a final verse, something she had never heard before, never known existed, and another voice joined in. "It's the voice of Fumi Himeno!" Smith called out. "They've done it!"

_"The world stands in destruction's fire. the story coming to an end/_  
_We make a vow that cannot be broken on the light of this wish/  
The shooting star drifts away. The time of rebirth draws near/  
For the sake of the love that we bear, I will fall asleep as it dies."_

The Song completed, Nanoha was freed to collapse to her knees, gasping for breath as the organ burst into purple light, the column and shockwave that seemed to herald the end of the world sounded for the second time in a thousand years. And this time, the Harmonium activated in full glory.

Nina felt the power fill her, heard a faint whispering just below her thoughts. _Player and Protector, what is your desire?_ She was so caught off guard, her thoughts flashed to Fate and Arika, the two good friends she had betrayed. _We will show them to you_.

The chamber's floor suddenly gave way, leaving everyone present standing upon air. Nagi blinked, and stamped his feet. "Still seems solid, I don't think we've moved."

The scene pictured was of the desert outside Windbloom, several miles away. Nina had seen the mountain here just peeking up over the horizon every time she made the trip between Windbloom and Artai. Only now there was a battle going on. Arika and Irina were standing at the ready inside an energy shield projected by a young man with a long staff like Nanoha's.

And Fate...was on her knees, Tomoe standing triumphant. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Nina barely recognized the scream as her own before she vanished.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Fate panted, leaning heavily on Bardiche. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she thought to herself. _I shouldn't __have let her get to me_ _like that._ Unfortunately, she had, and she was now looking up at Tomoe, who had a distinctly unsettling smile plastered on her face.

"Now, now, Fate dear. It's been fun, but you really should come with me now." Tomoe pulled out a thick cable with a small device on one end. "Another one of Schwarz's tricks. Anti-materialization manacle. Very useful if you want to capture a pre-Authorized Otome. I wonder how well it works on witches..."

Fate struggled to her feet. "I...I'll never go willingly with you!"

Tomoe just laughed. "Oh, really? I heard you talking with that weakling Miya. Five minutes of brainwashing and she can't call that little strumpet anything but 'Lady Nanoha.' Really, it's very amusing." Fate's eyes went wide as the implications sunk in. "Maybe once you're done with your trip we can try it!"

Fate raised Bardiche. Even if this last attempt knocked her unconscious - no, even if it _killed_ her she would not let Tomoe win, not like that! "_Zanber Form!_" Bardiche changed to his lightning blade form at his Mistress' command.

Tomoe smirked. "Let's see just how much fight you have in you, then." She stood there, fully confident she could withstand the assault.

"_PLASMA..." _Fate and Bardiche spoke at the same time, drawing power for their ultimate spell. The cartridge mechanism started to slide back, ready to expend the first round.

Without warning, a black shadow slammed into Tomoe from the side. With a scream of anguish, the Lofty Crimson Jade was sent sprawling, digging a trench a foot wide and - if Fate wasn't mistaken, about four kilometers long.

Fate looked up into the glowing red eyes of her savior. The black shadow made it difficult to tell, but the new Otome's stance, distinctive two-pronged daggers and the shape of her Robe left no doubt. "...Ni...na?" She asked, on the edge of exhaustion.

The voice that spoke back was _not_ Nina's, at least, not only Nina's. It sounded a little like her, but also like a much older woman, and overlaid with the synthesized voice of Hell itself. "Fate Harlaown. I'm sorry, for everything." With no further explanation, she turned to the struggling trio above her.

Fate blinked as the shadow _vanished_. Fate was extremely fast, but she couldn't teleport with no buildup, and more importantly, magic wasn't the best thing for self-enhancement. She could boost her speed, but only to certain limits without having to compensate for it or break her bones with her own movements. Nina was not just violating the laws of physics, she was doing it on a level Fate couldn't dream of if she had Hayate's power reserves and Nanoha's sheer bloody-minded determination. _*Chrono?*_ She asked, hesitantly. _*How large a Device would you need to have the kind of processing power to keep a spell to move at light-speed without being hurt _and _increase strength to Vita's level or higher?*_

Chrono gulped, watching as Nina appeared behind an Einheriar and slammed it to the ground with an elbow smash before vanishing again. _*If the TSAB could make something like that? I'm not an expert, we'd have to talk to Yuuno maybe. But I think maybe the Asura could haul that kind of __processing capacity, if you didn't mind removing all of the crew quarters and the drive core._*

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nina felt numb. Yes, she had saved Fate from...well, a fate worse than death. But the victory just seemed hollow. Nagi was well on his way to taking over the world. So far, no one with the power to stop him had stepped forward, and it was looking increasingly like they would just let this stand.

She couldn't do anything. Even this gesture of defiance was futile. She was under Contract. Nagi owned her, controlled her every move. With barely another thought, she smacked aside Valkyrie after Valkyrie, but they just kept coming and she couldn't understand _why_.

_Why is everyone fighting?_ she asked herself. Rather strangely, she responded, too.

_They do not know. It is all pointless. Everything they do means nothing._ Her voice echoed back to her.

_How can I stop this? How can I make them see?_

You cannot. You have so much power, and it can only cause destruction and pain.

..that...that can't be true! Nina tried to argue with herself.

The voice replied, despairing. _What can be done, then?_

I don't KNOW! Nina screamed at herself, inwardly, as she kicked a particularly difficult Fenrir into the ground.

The voice wasn't reassured. _If all you can do is destroy, then why hold back? Why limit yourself to these parlor tricks. You can do so much more._

And Nina...let...go.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nina suddenly stopped moving. Chrono stared at her. "Thank you for the assistance mi..." His voice died as the strange Otome emitted a primal scream, her eyes glowing red as a tornado whipped into existence around her. It kicked up sand, and the sky darkened. "...this reminds me of why I stopped working field missions with my family," he deadpanned to Arika and Irina. "Fate's out of energy. Options?"

Arika stared at the display. "This isn't like Nina! She's always serious, but she'd never do something like this..." She took a deep breath, and screamed. "NINA! STOP! THERE ARE REFUGEES THERE!"

Nina spectacularly failed to respond, simply letting the destructive whirlwind surround her and push outward.

Irina gulped. "Maybe we can stop her. Can you maybe put her in a block of ice or something?"

Chrono nodded. "It's worth a try. Stand back." He raised Durandal above his head. "_Permafrost, construct a frozen coffin and deliver never-ending sleep unto this woman."_ Chrono pointed his Device straight at the thing. _"ETERNAL COFFIN!"_ White lances of light pierced the darkening sky, emanating from the shadowy form of Nina Wong trapped in the death storm.

Chrono continued to focus, pouring power into the spell. Until Nina noticed him.

"I don't know who you are." Chrono shuddered at the finality in the strange girl's voice. "Please die quietly." A bolt of red energy about as large around as he was tall lanced out and slammed him into the landscape.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Sergei looked to his driver. "There's a refugee group four kilometers from here. We need to do something to startle her. Drive!"

The man saluted and started up the engine. "Sir, there's some interference. Are you sure we should leave the Otome without their relay point?"

Sergei nodded. "They have fifteen minutes of reserve power. We'll make it."

The van drove as quickly as it could, covering the distance in only a few minutes. The refugees ran at the sight of the armored vehicle coming after them.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Somewhere close by, a lone traveler in a time-worn cloak looked at the tornado in the sky. "After a thousand years, its' begun again. I'm sorry, Alyssa."

There was no more time for her to feel sorry for herself. She ran.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nanoha was just getting back to her feet as all of the measurement equipment set up by Schwarz started to spark and fry around her. The image below showed Nina's attack expanding towards the refugees as she slowly started to move towards the mountain.

Nagi looked at Smith. "What's happening?"

Smith shouted over the growing cacophony. "The Harmonium is going out of control. I thought you said she was strong willed enough to handle it!"

Nagi shook his head. "I don't know!"

"Maybe if she had some kind of deep-seated self-loathing, but even then..." Smith suddenly jumped as Nagi actually punched him in the leg.

"Why didn't you say something about that _before_ this?" Nagi asked.

Nanoha frowned, and stepped up to the Harmonium. Her dress billowed out behind her, framing her body against the purple light of the organ. She fought against a blowing wind with a cry of pain, until she reached the keyboard. "I think...I remember...this lesson." The winds died down as she played the first note of the Song. She managed to play the next, and the next, as her world slowly faded to purple light.

"Huh?" Nanoha suddenly found herself surrounded by glowing yellow interface screens, like in the command center of a TSAB training course. The main viewscreen in front of her showed the landscape from before, but now it was moving about slightly. Nanoha realized it was as if she were looking out of Nina's eyes. "Nina!" She called out. "Nina! Can you hear me?"

_Nanoha?_ Nina's thoughts echoed back. _Please, please just sleep. It will all be over soon._

"Nina!" Nanoha called back. "What are you talking about?"

Nina's voice didn't hesitate. _The world will sleep soon. This is as it should have been._

"Nina, you're wrong!" Nanoha called back easily. "Yes, things are bad right now, but you have to stay with me and stop this! There's no reason to just give up!"

Nina paused for a brief moment, but then... _They do not learn. A thousand years and nothing has changed. We do not deserve life._

"Maybe it hasn't." Nanoha responded. "But that's no reason to give up! We can teach them, we can show them! Don't let the song become the truth, Nina! Sing with me, and against it!"

_...Nanoha?_ Nina's voice said again. _...what's going on?_

"I don't know. It's like...the Harmonium's connecting us." Nanoha looked around, and realized it was very much like the inside of Raising Heart when she saw the Device's controls when she was being repaired. "...I think I'm Unisoned with you."

Nina seemed amused by that. _Isn't there someone else you'd rather be doing _that _with?_ she asked.

Nanoha turned beet red. "It's not like that. It means that you can use my magic, sort of. The Harmonium's probably generating this interface for me. All we have to do is look at something and combine our will to enhance the magic's effect."

_...I see._ Nina smiled. _I'm in control now. What do we have to do?_

Nanoha nodded. "The mission is to find and destroy the signal booster. It'll be on a vehicle, probably a big antenna. If you smash that, the Valkyrie Unit will switch to backup power and they'll have to retreat to the city."

_Yes Ma'am!_

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Arika stared as Nina's glowing eyes closed. Slowly, as if the rage and despair that had driven it had all been sucked out, the tornado faded and died, leaving Nina floating in the air with her eyes closed. Arika heard Irina gasp beside her and Chrono murmur "Incredible," next to her.

While the cut and pattern of Nina's robe remained unchanged, the colors had shifted from black and green to a brilliant white and blue. Her twin daggers were no longer cold iron but golden blades that shone in the sun. Nina's hair had also changed colors, going a bit paler.

Twin purple eyes opened, and Nina Wong smiled for the first time since that night in the square. "Sorry about that," she said. "This is the last time I play with world-shattering artifacts, I promise."

"NINA!" Arika flew up and embraced her, and was startled when another voice came from nowhere answering her.

Nanoha sounded faintly amused. "Arika Yumemiya, what have I told you about letting yourself be distracted in a fight?"

Arika blinked and looked around rapidly. "Nanoha, where-?"

Nina tapped her head. "Up here. Listen, Nanoha has a plan. There should be a relay van somewhere nearby. Smash it, and these girls get to walk home."

"LIKE I'LL LET YOU DO THAT!" Tomoe startled the group with a scream of defiant rage, sending bolts of energy through the group.

Nina turned towards her. *_Nanoha_,*she thought "_Got anything for this?*_

Nanoha smiled from her place in the virtual control room. "Give me one second...a-hah. It looks like a normal Divine Buster won't quite work with your Gem, but if I just invert this..."

Nina looked down as a demonic red magic circle spread out from under her. She felt a rush of energy and slammed her daggers together, letting them form a double-bladed weapon similar to Arika's. "_INFERNAL...BUSTER!"_ Hellish energy shot from the golden weapon, a lance several kilometers long that sent Tomoe flying away again, this time towards Windbloom.

"...Nina, that was amazing!" Arika grinned. "When do I get to do stuff like _that_?"

Nina shook her head. "You're such a kid, Arika. I don't think you want to go through what I did, and I don't want to use this for too much longer. Let's go."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Chie looked down the scope of her weapon, calling back status updates as she scanned. "It looks like Meister Wong has ceased whatever attack she was charging up for. Her Robes and Element have changed as well."

Midori paced back and forth. "What about the refugees."

"The sandstorm Wong kicked up is blocking my view of them, but it looks like they're inside shelter. There's probably still a chance to divert them from this place..."

"Do we have any sight of their commander?" Midori asked.

Chie narrowed her eyes. "No. That's the one thing that worries me. Nagi wouldn't be stupid enough to have Marguerite in direct command of something like this, and I think Meister Wong's appearance was an accident. This strategy was too organized before she came. Field commander is most likely her father, or maybe an unknown from Schwarz."

Mashrio frowned. "How are our people doing?"

"Fate's still down," Chie called back. "And...we have contact," Chie zoomed in as she saw a smaller dust cloud being kicked up in the distance. "Looks like a heavily modified Artai APC. Some kind of signal relay mounted on the roof, and the weapon systems removed. It looks like they were counting on the mass-produced Otome to defend it. It's...oh my god! They're headed for the refugees. Permission to fire, repeat, need permission to fire now!"

"Take the shot!" Midori shouted back. "ALL snipers, stop that van!"

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Sergei was nearly knocked off his feet as the first round slammed into the side window. The driver started to swerve, and he had to grip onto the back of the seat he was leaning against to keep from being knocked off his feet. "Steady! That's all they can do from there."

As the driver kept going, Sergei heard more thuds from the sniper's rounds and relaxed. Slightly. He glanced at the ballistic windshield and noted that the heavy round had barely made a crack in it. His eyes turned towards the Windbloom refugees, all of whom had stopped to watch the largest Otome battle in a thousand years. In particular, his eyes fell on one blonde girl whose eyes were wide with terror.

Sergei Wong tried to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as they started to slow to a stop near the group.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Fate ran along the ground, panting heavily. She was closer than anyone else, and she saw that even with Nina's help, the others were being slowed down by the Valkyries.

Bardiche was still a big, heavy stick even with barely enough magical power to keep it and her Barrier Jacket going. She might get one good shot out of her cartridges too. One way or another, she'd get that van down.

She made it around the rocks that hid the refugees at ground level, and gasped.

Sergei turned towards her, holding a little girl out in front of her. "...Have to admit, I didn't expect you to be first Fate," he said quietly.

"...I am Lieutenant Fate Testarosa Harlaown, of the Time-Space Administration Bureau," Fate responded, in as official a voice as she could manage. "I'm sorry, Major, but I have to place you under arrest for the war crimes and crimes against humanity related to the occupation of Windbloom."

Sergei smiled sadly. "Do aliens have any jurisdiction over that kind of thing?"

Fate frowned. "We claim jurisdiction in _all_ cases involving Lost Logia. Even if we choose to discount the ones orbiting our heads, that thing Nina was hooked up to definitely counts."

"I was out here the whole time," Sergei pointed out. "You can't think I'm responsible for starting the Harmonium."

"ENOUGH!" Fate raised Bardiche to point at him again. "Stand down, Major, and you'll be given a chance to plead your case before a judge."

Sergei made a show of thinking about it for a moment. "I have a better idea. Your snipers can't penetrate my van, and non-lethal energy or no, your spells can't damage us inside it without killing someone." He ground his pistol slightly against the girl's back, producing a yelp. "I'll recall the Valkyrie unit and we'll leave quietly, and nobody has to die today,"

"I wonder," a voice said, stepping out from behind the rocks. Fate gasped as she recognized those red eyes. Miyu continued in her monotone "Are you the ones I was told to wait for? Will you finally fulfill my Lady Alyssa's wish and grant this world freedom?"

Sergei stopped, staring at the woman. "Freedom from what?"

"I was not talking to you," Miyu said coldly, looking to Fate. "You're not from the Old World, are you?"

Fate shook her head. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

Miyu looked at her, unnaturally still. No one even dared to breathe. "Very well. Fate Testarosa Harlaown, I will assist you here. ALYSSA!"

The little yellow bird that always followed Miyu around cried shrilly, a call far too loud to come from such a small song-bird. Miyu held up her hand and was bathed in golden light, blinding all the humans nearby. When Fate could open her eyes again, Miyu was dressed only in her vest and pants, and her forearm had been replaced with a long, thick blade that couldn't possibly be wielded by a normal human with such thin arms. She couldn't help herself, she sucked in her breath. "...Cyborg. And...AMF?"

"...quite." Miyu's lips _barely_ quirked upward. "Now, Major, please release that girl or you will be injured when I take her."

Sergei knew he was outmatched. Materialization of matter was serious business, well beyond his abilities. But he still had to know. "Are you an Otome?"

"...I am as far beyond the pale imitations you call Otome today as they are beyond you." Fate grinned. It was short and to the point, but effective. Sergei dropped the weapon.

A pity that Tomoe wasn't quite out of the fight yet. She screamed as she flew back from the distances she had been knocked. "I won't LOSE I WON'T! FATE, YOU WILL BELONG TO ME!"

Miyu glanced up in the direction that the Lofty Crimson Jade was coming from, and leaped to meet her. Her blade locked with the Otome's blade, and for a few moments they both seemed to hover there. Then, Miyu was pushed back and to the ground, landing gracefully. Tomoe opened her mouth to gloat, when she noticed three very pretty concentric circles on the ground, glowing and spinning around her darling and soon-to-be conquest. "Huh?"

_"Firing vector calibrated, lock established,_" Bardiche said helpfully.

Fate grinned. "Enjoy Windbloom, I think you'll agree it's lovely this time of year."

"_PHOTON LANCER!"_ The beam of energy from Bardiche was accompanied by the hissing of two cartridges ejecting their excess gas and mana. The yellow stream of energy had the power of all of Fate's anger and fear behind it. The additional effect of electricity coursing through Tomoe's Robe and body just made the whole thing academic.

Sergei watched the display of power with a familiar mix of fascination and terror. "...all right. Give the retreat order." he shouted to the man in the van

"But sir.."

Sergei cut him off with "GIVE THE ORDER! You're a soldier I don't have to tell you twice. We can come back again, we know where they live now."

Fate nodded, and then collapsed. The battle, for the moment, was over.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nina wasn't doing well. The Valkyrie unit had separated them, and was slowly wearing her and all of her friends down. Magic, it was turning out, was an exhausting thing even if it wasn't _her_ magic being cast. The constant flow of mana through her body was as draining as surely as trying to sprint a marathon. _*Nanoha...I can't...I can't keep this up...*_

_*Just a little more, Nina!* _Nanoha said. _*We'll stick to defense.*_

Another blow from behind by a Valkyrie sent Nina reeling, Nanoha feeling the world spinning around her as Nina corrected herself. _*Right, less talking, more fighting.*_

Nina turned to face the Valkyrie when Miya flew up, still wearing the Freya armor. "RETREAT! The retreat has been sounded!"

"We can still win!" the electronic voice of an Einheriar snarled back.

Nina jumped as Nanoha suddenly took control of her body, shaking her head. Her mouth spoke. "I really thought you were doing better in classes than this. If your CO issued a retreat, I'm sure it was for a good reason." Nobody could have been more shocked than Nina at how _disappointed_ Nanoha sounded, even with her mouth. There was just something distinctly...well, _Nanoha_ about the words.

The Fenrir's mask split open, revealing Yayoi. "But...but..."

"Don't 'but' me, Yayoi." Nanoha smiled at her. "I don't understand why you did this, but I'm sure you must have had a good reason, or you wouldn't be doing it. Just make sure the offer he made you is really worth it." She turned to the rest of the unit. "Same for all of you. Please, let's just call it a day."

Several of the Valkyries looked like they might protest, but the group as a whole turned and flew off without another word. Nina managed to reassert control. "Oh, god...Nanoha, that was _insane._"

*_Everyone always listens to their first combat instructor,*_ Nanoha replied. _*Can we please go see Fate now?*_

Nina gasped. "Fate, Right!" The Unisoned pair flew to the refugees. There, she saw Fate lying on the ground. Moreso than usual, the blonde looked pale, with a slight bluish tinge to her cheeks. Nina landed next to her.

*_Fate-chan?*_ Nanoha tried to send. No response, and Nina noted with some alarm that the girl didn't seem to be breathing. _*FATE-CHAN!*_ Nina felt her control abruptly wrestled away again as her body was forced to kneel next to Fate, who didn't respond. When their shared hands touched Fate's, it seemed to be cold, colder than the rocks around. "FATE-CHAN!" they both screamed, to no result. Nanoha tried to feel for her magic, nothing.

She put a hand on her wrist and neck, searching desperately searching for a pulse. Nothing.

Nanoha put her ear up to her friend's mouth. Not even a whisper of breath.

Fate Testarosa Harlaown, at least to all the tests Nanoha could perform right there, was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The scream of utter torment and despair ripped across the desert, and Nina could feel the dark abyss pulling at her again.

Meanwhile, Nanoha just stared at her beloved friend's body. Fate, the girl with the sad eyes. They had fought, they had laughed, they had cried together. It was all flashing in front of her. Seeing her flying there. Cooperating to get the Jewel Seeds. Fate's first day of school during the Book of Darkness incident.

'_Say my name!'_

'_...nano...ha.' She sounded so hesitant._

'_Yes!' Nanoha smiled encouragingly back._

'_Nanoha.'_

Another voice intruded on the memory _*Nanoha! Something is wrong! The Harmonium is going out of control again!* _Nina sent desperately at the girl who had taken over her body.

More memories. Fate standing up to defy Miss Maria - the first time she had ever done something like that to a teacher. The wilderness hike, pacing and worrying as Fate went off alone. Fate revealing her scary 'cyborg' form, only a disguise, but such a frightening echo.

Fate, lying on the table, Nanoha not knowing whether she would awaken ever from the nanomachine treatment.

Fate, before her now. She would never wake up again.

Nanoha screamed back _*I don't care! This stupid world killed my Fate-chan! I hate you! I hate ALL OF YOU!*_

_*Listen to yourself!*_ Nina tried again. _*This isn't you Nanoha!*_

Nanoha was about to bite back, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. In the middle of the small vortex of energy she had been building up, Miyu, Arika's faithful friend, was standing. She looked into the red eyes, similar to Fate's and yet different, not _quite_ showing emotion. "...she is not dead. I do not know what you are seeing, but you must stop using the Harmonium."

"I..." Nanoha tried to answer. "But...the body..."

"She is unconscious, but breathing, and her magical core is undamaged. She will require minor medical care, which I will provide. I am sorry you cannot be with her," Miyu's usual monotone didn't change in the slightest even at that declaration. "You must break the connection, now, or she will die and you will be the cause."

Nanoha gulped. "Nina...please."

Nina's mental voice cracked a bit. _*Nanoha, I know...please..."_

In a room back in the Windbloom Palace, Nanoha's hands stopped playing at a certain organ, and Nina, too, found herself blissfully unconscious.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nanoha turned back to the two men present. Nagi had his hands clasped together in actual worry, something he never did, while John Smith was busy frantically making notes. "It works, it works, it _works,"_ she heard the older man mutter.

"Yes." Nanoha tried to make her voice as stern as possible. "It works. And you absolutely, positively, will _not_ use it again. I would suggest destroying it, but just smashing Lost Logia like this thing can be just as bad an idea as activating them. We really need a TSAB team here to contain it, but a padlock or something will just have to do for now."

Nagi blinked, surprised. "Why, my dear blushing bride to be..." he winked conspiratorially at her, "why do you say _that_?"

Nanoha sighed back. "Nagi dai Artai, this thing tries to drive whoever is using it to activate its' higher functions constantly. It not only required total mental focus from both me and Nina to hold it back, but eventually we would have lost control anyway. This Harmonium is far worse than any other Lost Logia I've ever encountered. At least those drive their users to cause destruction through malfunction or as a side effect of their normal uses. I don't even want to contemplate how many dimensions or worlds this thing could affect before it's stopped."

Nagi shrugged. "Fine. Lock it up, Smith."

Smith choked on his own spit. "WHAT? We've been looking for this thing for almost a thousand years, and now you're telling me we can't use it?"

Nagi looked at him. "Nanoha's the undisputed expert here. If she says it's too dangerous, it's too dangerous. Besides, it worked once. We can keep it as a bluff if we have to. Nanoha's the only one on the planet who _can_ use it, that we know of. The Queen was just a wild goose chase, she was probably killed. Fate could too, but she won't do it either. With no one alive who will operate it, it's useless. But, no one else has to know that."

Nanoha gulped as guards appeared around her. The discussion was over.

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Natsuki stood up in the front car with Elliot. The train was now tearing down the tracks at a leisurely pace. That is to say it wouldn't rip your hair right out of the scalp if you stuck your head out the window. "How much longer until we reach Eagle City?"

"Keep your pants on, Headmaster," Elliot grinned. "Gotta save some fuel or you'll be walking the last two days of the trip."

Natsuki looked at her. "Would that be faster?"

Elliot actually chuckled. "Naw, y'could make it in six hours with the train. And we ain't burnin' the furniture, so don't ask. Still my friends' stuff, even if they're lettin' ya borrow it. Don' forget that."

Natsuki sighed. "Yeah, well, we've got a wedding to stop."

"Yeah, 'bout that." Elliot stuck a wooden bar through the accelerator's handle to brace it against the wall before turning to face Natsuki. "Akane says she was Nanoha's 'neesama, right?" Natsuki nodded. "Well, this is jus' my opinion. 'm done with politics, once I get ya ta Aires my job's done. But why don' you actually listen to the girl. She says this Nanoha's not gonna like it. And she's a witch, a _real_ powerful one by the sound of it."

"Exactly," Natsuki grinned. "Look, wherever the real Queen is, it's obvious she's not part of the picture. I hope she's living a happy life away from all this, I really do. But Windbloom needs a queen, and right now Nanoha's the best candidate to fill the role. I'm sure that Fate, who's just as strong near as I can tell, will be happy to bear a child for the family if Nanoha can't. But in the end..."

Elliot snorted. "Fer the 'greater good.' Right. Kruger, give me one good reason I shouldn't toss you off this train right now."

Natsuki gulped. "You said you'd..."

"I know what I said," Elliot grinned malevolently. "Didn't say I'd do it in one piece..."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Nina groaned and looked up. "...at least they're blue this time," she quipped, noting that it was Arika and not Nanoha immediately staring down at her.

A moment later she wished it _was_ Nanoha, and not only because all the air had been forced out of her lungs by Arika's crushingly strong grip.

"OH NINA I'm so sorry pleasejustsayeverything'sokayIdidn'tmeantofightyouI'msorryI'msorry..." Arika babbled into her shoulder.

Nina put her arms around the other girl and squeezed gently. "Arika Yumemiya, that was not your fault. I was the stupid one, I made the mistake, and now I have to fix it."  
Arika sniffled and pulled back. "Are you sure?"

"There's nothing to forgive." Nina said firmly. "But I do have a job to do, even if I can't use my Otome powers."

Arika smiled. "Well...that might not be true..." She grinned and held up her wrist, a REM mounted in a glove. "Midori gave these to us, just in case. Gal figured out how to hack the Otome network and get Authorizations without a Master. There's something different about our Gems though. There's only enough juice in one of these for us to Materialize for five or six minutes, but Irina gets almost an hour before she needs another one."

Nina frowned. "Three minutes isn't enough, Arika. Besides, I'm still Contracted to Nagi. We can't kill him."

She was surprised to see Arika snort. "Tell that to Chie. I know she loved Aoi, but I think there's something more to it than that. She's gone totally psycho."

"Arika!" Nina gasped. "That's horrible!"

Arika sighed. "Doesn't mean it isn't true. I know, I know." She held up her hands defensively. "I shouldn't _say_ that, but it doesn't make it any less true. She's looking to kill Nagi and damn anyone in the way."

"Right." Arika sat on her chair and hugged her knees. "Nina, what do you think we should do? I don't want to fight, but..."

Nina sighed. "You're too good a person for this. I'd like to say that if you don't want to fight you shouldn't..." She took a deep breath as Arika gave her a hopeful look "...but I can't. It's not...Arika, much as I hate to say this, I _know_ you. You're against all this because it's politics and it's over your head. That's why you're looking for someone to tell you it's okay not to fight, right?" Arika blinked, but nodded.

Nina grinned. "That's a lot more sophisticated than your usual. But lucky for you, I'm here to uncomplicate your life."

Arika blinked a few times. "Uhhh...how are you going to do that?"

"Because," Nina smiled. "I'm not fighting because it's political. I don't care where the lines are drawn or who wins or anything like that. I'm going to fight for one reason. Nagi is _insane_, and if he can't have the world he'll destroy it." Arika's eyes widened as she listened. "He forced me to use that _thing_, the Harmonium...no, that's not right." Nina shook her head. "I've got to be honest with myself. I used it because he told me to. That's over now, but it's why I did it. And I nearly destroyed the world. I've got to stop him, because if I don't he'll find some way to use it again, and the next person may not stop."

Arika looked at Nina, and then smiled, and held out her hand. "Then...I'll fight with you."

Nina took the hand. "Great. Now, tell me what's been going on..."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

Chrono sighed. Once again the three leaders were in Midori's war room. The woman herself was leaning against the table, while Chrono leaned over the map. Mashiro was trying to peer out the door to see if anyone was coming, and with the topic of discussion Chrono didn't blame her. "You mean to tell me there was _absolutely_ no backup plan for if this place was discovered?"

"Not really," Midori admitted, shifting her weight on the table. "There have been a few contingency plans over the years, but nothing right now that would actually apply. We don't have 'allies' Captain Harlaown, we have clients."

Chrono sighed. "That puts us in an awkward position. Fate will need a few days to recover, and we just don't have that long."

Mashiro sighed. "Start gathering up the supplies. It's not much, but we can join the refugees and try to blend in heading to Aires. It's the best hope we've got."

Midori chuckled. "You're probably right, kid, but we're not sneaking Rado and the others in that way. Plus we won't be able to reorganize. You guys may have won the day for us, but it looks like it's the end of Aswald..."

Chrono nodded. "I do apologize for this. If we had a line of communication with the _Asura_ it would be different, but as things stand now..."

"You need a place to hide a large number of people." Miyu was standing in the doorway, with no warning or preamble.

Mashiro scrambled to the back of the room. "Don't DO that!"

"It is true, yes?" Miyu asked.

Midori nodded. "That's about it."

"I have a solution. She will not like it, though." Miyu said. "You will have to convince Her."

"Wait, you have a place in mind?" Chrono eyed the cyborg.

Miyu nodded. "Yes. The true Black Valley."

*_SCENE BREAK_*

The crowd was assembled. It was a mix like no one alive had ever expected to see. The proud Aswald stood tall, despite wearing little more than rough-spun rags, proud of their heritage and the suffering they endured daily. Mixed in with them, underneath professional all-weather cloaks worn thin by too much time in the desert, were the poor refugees of Windbloom. Their clothing, tattered as it was, was still as brightly colored as the fashions of the city would dictate.

A tall rock was pressed quickly into service as a podium, with Midori, Mashiro, and Chrono standing on top of it. Mashiro had her hood up, hiding her face for the moment.

"People of Aswald and Windbloom," Midori began, sadness in her voice even though she tried to speak clearly. "This is a day that has long been feared among the people of the Black Valley. Those of you who called yourselves refugees were invited here for one reason only. We are leaving the Black Valley, so our secrecy no longer matters."

The crowd began muttering among themselves, but Midori held up a single hand to silence them. "Please, listen to me. For a thousand years, we have stood. Our great homeland was wiped from the surface of this world, and we endured. The Desert Plague has claimed scores of generations, but we endured. We have been attacked this past day, and still we endured. I tell you now, that this is _not_ the end. We will not give up hope. We _will_ endure this as well."

Chrono stepped forward as Midori stepped aside. "You know who I am. All of you have seen my face, so there is no secret between us. The Time-Space Administration Bureau has a sworn duty to see to the humanitarian aid of all peoples within its' jurisdiction, and now, I claim this world within that jurisdiction," There was quite a bit of muttering from both groups, but Chrono silenced it with a simple look. "The TSAB doesn't seek to conquer, or to rule, but to protect. This world needs us more than any other I have been sent to, and we will not abandon it in this dark hour.

"Our instruments, crude as they are," Chrono says "Confirm the existence of a safe haven within a side-dimension. The location is two day's travel from here. Our best estimates are that it will take Archduke Nagi that long to mount another assault. If we are to leave, we must do so tonight. Midori has told me she speaks for Aswald, and I speak for those who followed me."

Mashiro gulped as she took the front position. "I...I'm sorry." She pulled her hood back, to many stunned gasps. "I am...or maybe I should say, I _was_ Mashiro Blan de Windbloom. In all honesty, I have absolutely no claim to either that title or that crown. I've...I've lost everything." Her tone was not nearly as self-pitying as it could be, she tried to keep it as neutral as possible. "I know I don't have any right to speak to you about that, but before I ask what I have to ask, I feel a need to say this."

"I screwed everything up." She admitted. "I was an awful queen, I was an awful person, and I didn't know a thing about what I had until it was all taken from me. My throne...that's the least important. I lost almost all of the people I cared about, and the ones who raised me are all dead, or they betrayed me. I made new friends, and new allies, of course, but that's beside the point."

A man from the crowd called back "You think you know what it's like?"

"You never worked for a damn thing in your life!" another said.

Mimi pushed her way to the front of the crowd, glaring up. "You tricked me! You never looked at us at all, you just ignored everything!"

"...I did." Mashiro said. "I did, and I know I can never possibly say it enough. I am _sorry_ for everything I put you through, even more than what happened to me. If I could go back, and have to lose it all again so you wouldn't have to suffer, believe me, I would. I can barely imagine what it's like, working day after day for barely any food, and then to lose your job."

Mimi snorted. "How could you possibly know anything about it? What have you ever done?"

Mashiro blinked. For a few moments she came up blank, and then she chuckled. "Well, I did fix a water pump."

Mimi snorted. "That's a new o..." The little girl squinted as she saw a bright red spot on Mashiro's hand. She quickly scrambled up the rock to take a closer look. "...wait, callouses?" Her eyes widened. "You really did...why?"

"...because it needed doing." Mashiro shrugged. She looked to the rest of the crowd. "Uhm...where was I? Oh, right. I can't really imagine more than a tiny bit of what you're all going through. All I can promise to do is make it right. And to start, we need a place to go. Aires is far, much too far on the supplies you were given now. We know that this place has an abundance of food, and Artai's soldiers won't find you there. It's not much, and I know it's far too little for you to be basing trust in me as your Queen on, but I have to ask that you trust me, just this one little bit to start. Eventually, I'll fight to kick Artai out of our home and, maybe, just maybe, be able to start over with you for real."

A voice called out from the cave. "We'll be with you, Mashiro!" Arika supported Nina as she came out of the cave. "We'll fight Nagi to the end for what he did, and what he's planning to do!"

Fate grinned, coming from another entrance to the caverns with Irina holding her up. "Whatever it takes to save this world, to save our friends."

Irina chuckled. "Because you know, we're all in this together."

Mashiro smiled. "Thank you. Please, let's make the right decision and go together, at least for now. To the Black Valley!"

The crowd, both sides, began to cheer.

End of Chapter 12

_A/N: Whoo. Yes, this chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would. I apologize for that, although I did have my reasons. First of all, I ended up combining the preview chapters 11 and 12 into this one, hence the title change. That made it take twice as long as I would have expected. The second reason is that RL continues to interfere with my writing time, with more responsibilities rearing their ugly heads both at work and in other hobbies. The third reason, as I've announced to some people already, is that I'm beginning work on two Secret Projects. One of these is a novella-length CE side-story that takes place after the main CE narrative and before Jail Scaglietti incident gets underway. The other is another fanfic, though I won't publish that one until I've absolutely completed the first story arc, so if it peters out, well, it'll probably never see the light of day._

_This is also a milestone for me - the first story I've written that has reached what I would deem full novel length. In fact, this is now longer than "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." While not true for everyone, that's likely the biggest doorstopper most of the readers here will have powered through in one sitting. If you're just joining us and that describes you, thanks. Now, go, take a shower, and get to bed for the sake of your health. ^^_

_I don't know if this republish will get all of the scene breaks back in, but I do hope it does._

_Lastly, next chapter previews. As before, this roadmap is subject to change at any time, but I hope it doesn't._

_Chapter 13 - Knight's Defense (The journey to the Black Valley, what they find there, the armies begin to form up and alliances are established. Oh, and possibly Signum in a battle bikini!)  
Reflections 2 - A few more first-person views  
Chapter 14 - Endgame (The Battle for Windbloom)  
Chapter 15 - Epilogue_

_UPDATE: On seeing DezoPenguin's review, I realized that he was right. It wasn't my intention originally - I normally write with the intention of the story later being read all in one go - but it was a cheap shot at the reader. For that, I apologize. When Chapter 13 is completed, the added material here may be moved back into that chapter when the break point won't be quite so prone to creating out-of-story drama._

_Re-UPDATE: ...nnnnngh. Does anybody have a better idea for scene breaks that aren't eaten by the bloody parser? PM Me._


	19. Chapter 13: An Interlude

Chapter 12: Interlude

Eagle City, the jewel of Aires. Like much of the planet, it had seen better days. The most recent height of her glory had come just before the sealed "Sifr Incident." No one liked to talk about it, but negotiations had been heated back then, as every old grudge had come to the surface in the council chambers. Yukino's predecessor had been there, and had ultimately lost his subsequent elections over the fallout - concessions that had had to be made to prevent the sanctions against Garderobe from being even more disastrous than they had ended up being.

And Yukino sighed as she beheld the result. Nearly a mile long, the train station had been totally rebuilt during a period of heightened prosperity. The columns supporting the ceiling were white marble, with gold inlays. Artworks of all kinds were placed tastefully about, from abstract works to tasteful white statues and paintings on the wall. And all of it was showing the earliest signs of age.

The most obvious symptom was the gas and electric lights were starting to fail. Oh, there were temporary fixtures in place for her visit and speech, to make sure there was no one hiding in the shadows where the military couldn't see them, all under the guise of making sure she was properly lit for the television cameras. But that didn't change what they were - temporary. After she left people would take the lights down, and this place would be bathed in shadows.

She had even been told there weren't any passenger trains running today. Cargo was, of course, but they wouldn't be running at mid-day. People were piling into the station around the stage. She sighed and looked to Haruka. "It's almost time." Yes, with times like this she was frustrated, but she would never let it show.

"Hmph. A waste of time. What's to understand about this?" Haruka grumped. "Nagi's making us look like idiots, when we should be over there giving him a spanking."

Yukino laughed and shook her head. "We've been over this, Haurka. That would be called 'military intervention.' You can't do that without a full vote of the Parliament."

Haruka sighed. "I know, but it's just...I've read the reports, Yukino. Those three kids...What were their names again?"

"Fati, Nantoka, and Arinko?" Yukino pretended to be trying to remember.

Haruka's eyebrow twitched. "You're making fun of me."

"You need it. Just calm down." Yukino smiled. "Now that Nagi's used the Harmonium, I'm sure the odds are good Parliament will do the right thing, and then you can spank them all you want."

Haruka frowned. "I don't think so. You know those old men. They're not going to want to do anything until he's practically marching through the desert at us. As long as it doesn't come to bother us here, and everything's peaceful, they won't do anything."

At that moment, an alarm sounded as a six-car train came plowing into the station, damaging the track as it went with a loud squeal of the brakes. People ran screaming at the sound, and then the train messily derailed, flipping off the tracks and flying into an unused section of the platform with a mighty crash. Soldiers took up positions against the threat, all working like clockwork amidst the mob about to form.

"Yukino." Haruka said simply, tilting her head. Yukino nodded and leaned in, giving the gem the formal kiss to release her powers. "MATERIALIZE!" The Continental Topaz felt her Robe snap into existence around her and flew immediately to the door of the train carriage, kicking it open and holding her morning star ready to crush whoever was in the passenger compartment. She looked down and noticed the whole thing was filled with smoke. Seeing five forms starting to stand up in the clearing haze she shouted. "All right! I don't know who you people are, but come ou-ou-ou..." Haruka blinked as she realized just who had decided to play party crasher. "...Headmaster?""

(Vv~o~vV)

Fate lowered her binoculars from eye level. "This isn't good. It should be over the horizon by now if we're going to reach this place by nightfall."

The refugees of two cities were in bad shape. The Aswald had had to leave behind everything but food and water, and that wasn't going to last much longer. Following Miyu, they had been moving in a straight line through the desert for three days. Supplies were running low, and the woman leading them was not inspiring much confidence. "It is only a few minutes from here."

Nina took a quick look at the empty, flat desert in all directions. "...Lady Miyu, there's _nothing__here__._"

Chrono sighed, and decided to take the sensible approach. "Miss, you're a cybernetic life form, correct?" When Miyu nodded, he continued. "I don't want to offend you, but could you perform a self-diagnostic? What you're saying seems fairly unlikely, and it's more probable that you've malfunctioned somehow."

If Miyu did take offense, she gave no sign. "Self diagnostic complete. You will find our destination one hundred yards to the east. Please step this way." And she began walking again.

"Such a rude woman..." Midori growled under her breath.

"HEY!" Arika leaped right to the defense of her friend. "Miyu's really nice...she's just kind of subdued around most people."

Fate sighed. "All right...let's do it." The group started to move forward in a line, the refugees right behind them. As soon as they had gone the one hundred yards mist started to rise up around them.

Miyu looked over her shoulder. "You must keep walking. If you do not, I cannot guarantee where you will come out."

"...the Sprite's Forest," Nina said, awed. "It's just like that legend. They say that when you walk into the forest, sometimes you'll see a mist..."

"...and hear a girl's sighs," Arika gulped and looked around wildly. "The Tragic Meister! She'll get us and eat us for sure! Miyu, why did you lead us to a scary place like this!"

Mashiro looked up, bemused. "Arika, don't you think you're over-reacting a little?"

Arika shook her head, her pigtails flying wildly to the sides. "Aoi told me the story, she said this place eve..." The Azure Sky Sapphire stopped short. Even though Mashiro didn't say a word or twitch a muscle on her face, Arika could see the tears forming. "I...Mashiro, I'm sorry. I didn't even think..."

Mashiro paused momentarily, then giggled. "You don't. But if you did, you wouldn't be Arika either. I'll be okay."

Miyu interjected. "With a group this large, we cannot afford to linger or the gate will close. Please, follow."

(Vv~o~vV)

"That Nagi." Natsuki sighed. "I don't understand what he's up to."

Yukino frowned. "What do you mean?" She stood up at her desk, in a nicely appointed, circular office. Real wood, not only in the desks but the furnishings were a testament to the ready availability of Aires' forests, practically the only terraformed region on the continent that could still sustainably farm them. An actual telephone sat at her desk, and Natsuki knew that, if needed, they could use it to call the Hexagon on a moment's notice. She wasn't sure how many other places were still hooked up, but she was pretty sure that the phone system wasn't inter-city here. Haruka stood at the desk next to her President with a carefully schooled neutral expression. Akane, Kazu, and Elliot had been exiled to a couch at the side of the room.

Natsuki shook herself out of it and started to pace. "The Harmonium that destroyed the world the first time. You're telling me that it was used, deliberately, on a spot of desert out in the middle of nowhere, no doubt as a test firing." Yukino nodded and made a soft noise of assent. "And then...he doesn't do anything about it? No announcement, no gloating, and barely an acknowledgment when your ambassador brought it up directly and 'a promise to never do it again?'" Natsuki screamed. "This doesn't make any sense! With all the trouble Schwarz has gone to for the past twenty years looking for that thing, he should be shouting it from the highest rooftop! It's practically his only leverage!"

Yukino sighed. "Not his only leverage. Since then he's been bringing that young Nanoha girl out on every occasion he can. She's...really been enchanting, from what I hear. The people of Windbloom are already calling her their queen, and she hasn't even been crowned yet. Nagi insists his troops, and he, will withdraw once she's crowned and married to him."

Natsuki frowned. "Does he plan to purge her nanomachines and thus become the legitimate ruler that way, maybe?"

Nao, who until this point has been leaning against the wall, spoke up. "Nah, not the shrimp's style."

Haruka looked at her. "And just who's this?"

Nao grinned. "Juliet Nao Zhang, Break-String Spinel, and Fourth Column. I'd say I'm at your service, but the Headmaster here seems to want to keep me on a short leash and barking on command." Nao paused for a moment. "Oh, right. Akane Soir of the Pure Heart Malachite, and her new master _Father_ Kazu Krau-Zeku." She grinned. "And the psycho train operator there is called Elliot Chandler."

"Hey, I ain't psycho!" Elliot said. "I'm just nuts."

Haruka raised an eyebrow at that. "Just where's the tea girl, anyway? I would've thought she would be with you."

Natsuki sighed. "The Church thinks she's being held captive in the tower."

Yukino nodded. "That's good news. It's definitely a violation of the Windbloom Treaty, on top of everything else going on."

"This should get the old men into action, finally," Haruka's grin was feral.

Natsuki grinned. "You say the city's behind Nanoha?"

Yukino raised an eyebrow. "Headmaster, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that Nagi's solved a lot of problems for us," Natsuki said. "What do the other nations think?"

Yukino eyed the Headmaster for a moment. "Well, they're all claiming shock and dismay. Florince and the Lutesias are definitely opposed...but Cardair..."

Kazu jumped slightly. "What about Cardair?"

It was Haruka who answered. "Fiar Grosse has gone completely missing. We know she's alive, unless the Emperor had a really convincing body double, but not much more than that. As long as she's out of the picture..."

"The Empire won't make a move," Natsuki nodded. "That's enough. If Nagi really won't use the Harmonium, Florince, Romulus, Remus, and Aires can each supply enough soldiers to retake the city without compromising your own national defenses."

Yukino blinked. "Headmaster, who would be in charge?"

"...it would have to be me," Natsuki said. "At least on the ground. Get the ambassadors here, and tell them I'll accept an oversight committee. We don't have much time."

(Vv~o~vV)

"Mommy! I'm scared!" One of the youngest Windbloom children was falling behind, wailing as the crowd left her.

Fate quickly ran behind and picked her up. "Shhh...it's okay, it's okay..." She smiled. "Do you know your mommy's name?"

The little girl looked up blankly. "...mommy."

Mashiro frowned at the exchange, looking over to Nina on her left. "This fog is as thick as pea soup, and we've been traveling for hours. It's nice being out of the sun, but morale's starting to crash back here."

"I know," Nina sighed. "But there's not much we can do about it. That woman said if anyone steps off the path, they'll be lost fo...for...oh. my. god." She trailed off as she saw the trunk of a tree in the fog. "EVERYONE! I think we're coming out of it!"

Suddenly, as if the world was trying to ruin Nina's efforts, a distinct sigh of a young woman cut through the sound in the fog.

Arika whimpered. "Nononono! We're in the Sprite's Forest! The Tragic Meister wi-MPHRLGL!" Arika's wailing was cut off by Irina's hand across her face. Everyone stopped and looked around in silence.

The woods were, in fact, much like the legends of the place. Dense trees all surrounding the single, winding path, full of mist and fog. Another sigh made everyone jump. Arika would have sprinted straight off the path, but was restrained by Irina.

Chrono announced "This appears to be our destination, everyone! We'll go another half mile ahead, and see if there's a decent camp-site. If not, we'll just have to make do in the thick trees."

Miyu looked down. "Be careful. I did not tell her you were coming."

"Who is this woman you keep alluding toOOOO!" Chrono tried to ask, but suddenly his foot found a snare trap and he was dragged, upside down, into the sky.

"CHRONO!" Chie brought up her assault rifle and started pointing it all around, only to take a step off the path and into a pit trap, falling down into the ground.

With that, the crowd went into a panic. Even the Aswald, who were armed and in much better shape, couldn't take their command structure being targeted by an opponent they couldn't see. In moments it was total pandemonium, with people screaming and running every which way, the sound of crude traps firing and ensnaring them by the dozens.

Fate shouted "We have got to clear this fog!"

"Any ideas for that?" Irina asked back.

Fate thought. "One. It's a little weird, and everybody will feel it, but it's all I've got. Bardiche?"

"_Ready__, __Sir__!"_ the Device chimed in and expanded to its' halberd-like shape.

"WIDE AREA PROTECTION!" The shield formed around her, a dome of yellow light that sat in place and slowly began to expand, before turning into crackling energy. "EXPLODE!" Everyone in the area was stunned by a taser-like shock that rushed through them as Fate expanded the dome beyond the point where it could maintain a physical presence. The heat and gust of wind, however, cleared the fog for several hundred feet in every direction. This revealed just how big a mess things had gotten. In barely a minute three quarters of the group had been caught in primitive snares, pits, and nets, all hanging about and struggling.

A young girl's voice snickered. All eyes were drawn to someone who looked like she was in her early teens, with wide yellow eyes and hair cropped short. Fate and Chrono both noticed that she was dressed much like a Buddhist monk, in dark gray robes. Her staff, instead of a simple ring, ended in a complex structure resembling a cat's head. She smiled ferally at them. "Wow, I've never caught so many guests before...I wonder...who should I cook tonight and who should I let go?"

Fate narrowed her eyes. "Bardiche, Barrier Jacket Lightning Form. Set to Zanber form." Her standard Barrier Jacket settled over her body, while Bardiche shifted into its' large lightning blade.

"Interesting," The girl said. "No Otome has ever managed to defeat me one-on-one, so this might be fun." She pounded her staff on the ground, creating a clashing sound as the rings on the head circled and crashed into each other.

Fate tried to not give her a chance to use any special abilities she might have, and charged straight in. Naturally, she was surprised when the girl spun around and slapped her on the rear, sending her careening wildly into a tree. "Have to do better than that, little girl!"

"Arika!" Mashiro called out to her Otome.

Unfortunately, her reply came from directly above her head, as the Azure Sky Sapphire was stuck in a net along with Nina. "Get us down first!"

"Right!" Mashiro pulled a knife from her boot and looked around, only to have the tool plucked from her hand by the mysterious girl with a 'tsk'

"Queens shouldn't have to play with these kinds of toys. Why don't I just take you to your royal chambers for so-"

The girl was really surprised when Mashiro punched her, even if she did end up shaking her hand out. "Don't you dare!"

The girl laughed and hopped away, narrowly dodging another strike from Fate.

"Aswald!" Midori climbed out of the pit she had fallen into. "Don't just lay there! Call your Childs! GAKUTENNOU!"

The girl frowned as the other cyborgs prepared to follow suit, plain circles of light appearing on the ground near each one. "I didn't say you could do that." With a casual wave of her hand, the Childs were dismissed.

Fate gasped. "A Counterspell? But I don't see a Device! How's that possible?"

The girl grinned. "It's simple! You just have to control all the variables in the universe." Chrono frowned a bit as he watched this interchange, then made a quick gesture to Fate. Fate watched this, then smiled. She set up for another charge. The girl laughed. "Yeah, let's play some more!" Fate flew at her again, with much the same result. The girl didn't even bother looking behind her. Which proved to be a small mistake, because instead of falling from the momentum as she had the first time, Fate flowed with it, flying past Chrono's net and cutting him down.

"Durandal, SET UP!" Chrono formed his Barrier Jacket, but instead of immediately setting into combat, he gave it another order. "Scan and constantly display." That said, Chrono began floating around, trying desperately to dodge as he read the Device's output.

Mashiro, meanwhile, had been at the tree Arika was tied to and was desperately pulling on the rope. Nearly a full minute later, her hands were starting to bleed but the rope had begun to budge, too. One more great pull and Arika was freed.

Though Mashiro was pulled up and over the branch, landing on her Otome.

"Owwww..." Arika saw stars while Nina tried to shake off a distinct feeling of motion sickness. Mashiro wormed her way out from underneath. Arika blushed as she realized Mashiro was kissing her ear in the process of authorizing their contract. "...oh, right. MATERIALIZE!"

Moments later, Arika was suffering through the beating of her life as the mysterious girl smacked her several times at close quarters, easily pulling them both around several blasts from Fate as they slowly rose in the sky. "Hmm, maybe in a hundred years you can touch me, Otome," the girl commented before slamming her into the ground.

Chrono called out "Stop that! Pick on someone who's a little closer to you in skill!"

The girl chuckled. "And who would that be, you?"

Chrono grinned "Maybe." He tossed Durandal at her, eliciting another easy jump to one side.

"_Snipe__Shot__!" _ the ordinary Device called out, a single beam shooting from its' tip at Mikoto from where it landed. She jumped again.

"_SCATTER__FREEZE__!"_ Right into Chrono's largest Ice spell, fired directly from his hands. In a few moments, the girl was completely contained in a dome of ice.

Fate stared at him. "...brother, how did?"

Chrono smiled as he landed and picked up his Device. "It's simple. Anyone can do it, just like she said. In fact, she gave me the clue. She said you just have to control every variable in the universe...so when I had Durandal scan, I realized we were in a dimensional distortion again, and all the normal variables controlling combat magics _are_ constants here. So I just had to memorize the current constants..."

"...and you don't need any sort of Device," Fate finished, shaking her head slightly. "That's my brother..."

Then, the cage shattered.

Everyone flinched away from the tiny explosion, and looked at the smiling girl. "That was a pretty good one," she said. "Let's get everyone down. I think Mai's ramen is ready...don't know if we've got enough, but I'm sure she'll be happy to make more...well, what are you waiting for, come on!"

(Vv~o~vV)

Nao leaned back against the bar. It wasn't the Rorschach, but a seedy dive is a seedy dive, and finding one in Eagle City hadn't been easy. The smooth liquor, more expensive than anything she was used to, went down well enough, but she found she couldn't ease her troubles with just that alone.

"Heh. Maybe I just need to get smashed. Not like I got a curfew," she chuckled to herself, then raised her hand.

Only to have it put back down on the table. "Nah, don't help," Elliot said. "Believe me, spent enough nights passed out on the floor in joints like this," The older blonde leaned back and ran a hand through her head. "Also, don't suggest goin' against the Headmaster. Not in your position. I tried that trick. The Columns are slaved to the Headmaster's control. She can shut you down any time she likes."

"...the Sifr incident?" Nao guessed. "Yeah, sounds like a bad idea. At least once the Columns come back online. Still, might be able to do some good before she catches me out."

Elliot grinned. "Even if it means your life? The way she is now, Headmaster'll have your head as a traitor."

Nao thought it over, then nodded, surprising herself. "Never thought I would be helping to decide history, but Natsuki Kruger's wrong. Garderobe's way isn't right."

"Schwarz ain't the good guys either, kiddo." Elliot said, turning serious. "If you're gonna go over to them I should stab ya right here in the bar."

Nao chuckled. "Nah. I was just thinking. Whoever it is those two are working for...they seem to want to try something new. Gotta be better than the way we've been running this world, so I figure, if I get a chance, I'll go with them."

Elliot grinned. "That's the spirit. You're a Column, so you got way more access than I do. Somethin' I want you to do for me..."

Nao grinned as Elliot whispered in her ear. "Daring plan, but hey, if you want to live through a wild youth one more time, who am I to judge?"

(Vv~o~vV)

Nanoha sat at the window of her room, looking out over the city. Even from this high up, it was impossible to miss the Artai troopers at every corner. No one was walking the streets anymore, except when she was brought out to wave and make a speech.

Except that since the Harmonium, all her future appearances with Nagi had been canceled, and the city had been placed under true martial law. Even with her working on the magic circles, an activity that she was still surprised was allowed, she was simply short on things to do.

No matter how good at it she was, high-energy physics was simply starting to give her a headache.

Most worrying, Shizuru had gone totally silent about that same time. Miya said she was all right, but she wanted time to herself to 'set things up' and Nanoha had left her to it. And Nina was with Fate and the others...

Left with nothing better to do, and not willing to tap her servant pool to get someone to interact with, she thought back to happier times. She even found herself humming with a grin on her face.

That was when a voice interrupted her. She spun around, and found herself facing a rather thoughtful-looking Tomoe. The green-haired girl was humming the same tune awkwardly, looking at her without the usual intensity that so marked Tomoe's attitude of late.

"...what are you doing here?" Nanoha said flatly.

Tomoe cocked her head. "Trying to figure it out. Why you?"

Nanoha had a bad feeling. "Why me what?"

"EVERYTHING!" Tomoe shouted, then took a deep breath. "...Fate...how did you do it? Why did you have her crawling into your bed every night?"

Nanoha blinked rapidly at her. "...what are you talking about? We never shared the beds, it's against the school rules. Fate wanted to, but..."

Tomoe stared back incredulously. "...no one follows that rule," she tried to counter.

Nanoha stood up, leaning back on one leg just in case. "...we did. Fate wanted to, and I guess after our date we slept side by side. Once."

Tomoe blinked a few more times. "But..."

"Tomoe, you have to stop this," Nanoha pleaded. "You weren't always like this. WHY are you doing these things to everybody?"

Tomoe stared at her for a very long time. "Because that's how the world is. Everybody manipulates everyone. I've got my ways, and so do you." She turned around. "We'll speak again, Nanoha Takamachi, and you _will_ have my answers."

Tomoe stalked out of the room, while Nanoha tried to figure out what just happened."

(Vv~o~vV)

The dense woods gave way to a clearing with no warning, a meadow that could easily house an entire army in tents. The refugees would be absolutely no problem. About twenty feet away there was a small rough-hewn cabin, but Midori smiled. "All right people!" No one moved. "Aswald!" She snapped, not used to being completely ignored out of hand.

Chrono reached over, and gently turned her head with a single finger. Midori's jaw dropped at the sight that the woods had managed to obscure. Not a mountain, but a single, tall tower of ebon-stone. It stretched high into the sky, before exploding into a star-shaped plateau that looked, from the ground, like it would be perfectly flat. While everyone from Windbloom was thinking it, it was actually Fate who first voiced the thought "...it looks like the Shinso's Tomb."

"Yep!" Mikoto grinned. "They thought she would be lonely. But to save this place I had to pull it out of the real world and here into my timeless realm. Along with the forest, this is all my home."

Midori growled. "Th..this is the Black Valley! You just STOLE our home country!"

"No," Mikoto said. "I saved what I could of it. But after that I couldn't just put it back, people would've asked questions. Questions I don't think your ancestors would have wanted to answer," She shrugged. "But now we're here, so you can have it back. Where do you want it?"

Arika leaned over to whisper to Fate "Is she nuts?" getting a shake of the head from the mage.

"Arika, don't insult lunatics right in front of them," she whispered.

"Yeah, we don't like it much," A third voice whispered.

Midori blinked as she realized she wasn't talking to the same person any more, looking around wildly until she realized Mikoto had _somehow_ managed to land lightly behind the pair of girls and was leaning in. Arika jumped away while Fate shook her head. "Miss Mikoto, could you please take things seriously?" she asked.

Mikoto looked at her for a moment. "Fate Testarosa Harlaown, you'll find that a great many things in life are so much better if you don't take them seriously. But, since you asked, we'll do it your way until dinner. And because you're the one who put this mess off the course I'd seen it taking, we'll start with you. What do you want?"

"...excuse me?" Fate took a step back.

"What do you want?" Mikoto continued to look at her. "It's a simple question."

Fate gulped. "...I want my friends to be safe."

"There's a war on. The only way to be safe is to stand back. With your skills, you could have broken into the tower and rescued Nanoha any time. That's actually what I expected you to do," Mikoto countered. "You're not doing that, so it's not what you really want. What do you want?"

Fate looked around again for help. Chrono seemed just as confused as she was, and Midori was looking on as if curious to see where this would go. Irina and Chie were looking at each other, if anything even more confused, and most of the others were trying to ignore the little interplay. Nina couldn't meet her eyes. Mashiro was giving Fate a look suggesting that this was a significant question, though she couldn't understand why. And Arika...Arika looked downright grimly at her. Master and Otome were ready to fight if the ultimate answers weren't to their liking.

Fate gulped. "...not just my friends. I want everyone to be able to live peacefully."

"You could have encouraged Nanoha or Arika to take the offer. Mashiro here could have been just as happy working for your people - there's a capable leader under that bratty exterior and you know it." Mikoto answered again, easily. "Arika could be a good leader too, someday, with a lot of work, and so could Nanoha. What do you want?"

"..." Fate had an ugly feeling in her stomach. "Nobody would be happy with that arrangement."

Mikoto smirked. "You can't possibly know that. Nanoha might have turned out to love it. Or you could have done the job. You knew it then, any witch could just step up and become the Queen of Windbloom. What do _you_ want?"

Fate frowned. "I want to make sure that people don't have to suffer at the hands of the likes of Cardair," she tried to explain, only to be cut off.

"People suffer, Fate," the girl pointed out. "Especially on a planet in this kind of shape. The world's dying, and you must be aware of it. But even in a paradise like the world you must come from, suffering is present. I can see it, you've suffered before, yourself." Mikoto leaned in. "You're avoiding me. What. Do. You. Want?"

Fate shouted back in frustration. "...I want to end this! These stupid laws, these dumb 'traditions' that demand girls turn themselves into slaves to the whims of people who have power!"

"...and the truth comes out." Mikoto smiled. "Well, I think I've stood by long enough. The Otome thing wasn't originally my idea, but it seemed to work well enough when we might need them. But you guys...aren't from the Old World. Something must have happened." Mikoto frowned, looking down. "Guess I'll never see them again." She shrugged. "Sooo...I take it everyone here's actually in agreement on that?"

Amazingly, everyone nodded. Mashiro spoke up first. "I may need Arika...but that doesn't mean I like it, and I know that me and Arika are rare for actually being friends. The system's broken, and we need to, at least, question everything about it. That can't happen with things like they are."

Mikoto grinned. "Good. You can't figure out how you're going to fight if you can't agree on a goal." She looked up to the sky unconvincingly. "Now...what comes next? OH! Right, introductions!" The cat-like girl grinned. "First, there's my Otome." She looked around. "Mai! MAI! Our company is here!"

A young woman stepped out of the cabin. Her bright orange hair perfectly matched her Otome uniform. Taller than most of the Garderobe students but shorter than Chrono and Midori, she seemed to radiate warmth. With a shake of her head and a smile, she addressed the crowd. "I really wasn't expecting so many people. I'll have to get out the big pots for this."

"I'll help!" Arika smiled. "Where's your well?"

Mai grinned. "That's the spirit...but I think you'll be wanting to catch up with your other friend here now." Mai stepped to the side, to reveal Erstin. Resplendent in a white robe, the girl was smiling.

"Hi,"

That was about all that she had time to say before she was mobbed. Fate, Arika, Mashiro, even Nina swarmed all over her in a group hug. "ERSTY!" Arika called out. "I thought you'd died!"

Nina sobbed as well. "They...they told me that you were going to go crazy from all the stress."

Fate held on tightly to the others, wrapping her arms around everyone. "I never doubted you'd be fine, Ersty. But what are you doing here?"

Erstin hugged the others gently. "I'm so sorry to worry you. But...well, by the time I woke up, you were already coming here. So it didn't make any sense to leave."

Midori coughed. "All right, all right. Everyone, we need to set up the camp! Mai, was it?" The orange-haired woman nodded. "Pick five people to help you get water for the evening meal. Mikoto, if you would, please set us up a meeting room?"

Mikoto raised an eyebrow. "Been a _long_ time since anyone told me to do anything. Feels nice."

(Vv~o~vV)

"What happened to my daughter!" Sergei practically growled at the man lounging on the throne.

Nagi looked back down at the man who had once been his most trusted lieutenant. Now, though, the man's drinking had obviously taken a heavy toll. His uniform was askew, and the five-o'clock shadow seemed permanent. And no number of showers could conceal the sour smell of old brandy coming off him, even from across the room. "Major, please, have some dignity. This is exactly why I didn't tell you."

"No more games, Nagi!" Sergei screamed. "What the hell happened?"

Nagi shrugged in that utterly infuriating way of his. "Nina betrayed us. Exactly like you wanted her to do, I'd guess." Sergei gulped as he realized Nagi had pulled a sidearm out. "Of course, it's exactly what I wanted her to do, too." He smiled. "But of course, now I'm rather short on sane assistants. If you want your daughter to come out of this alive, you're going to do exactly what I tell you to do. And the first thing is to throw out all that booze, if you haven't gone through a year's rations yet."

Sergei's lips curled and a small trail of blood emerged from one side of his mouth. "Fine."

"Good, good." Nagi grinned. "Now, next is that I'll need you take direct command of the Valkyries. Tomoe's getting less and less stable by the hour. I'm just glad we're both men right now, there's no telling what she might do to either of us if we weren't." Nagi's eyes narrowed. "And as for the real reason I need you...well, I'll find a way to make sure you know when the time comes."

(Vv~o~vV)

Mikoto groaned. "Please let dinner come so I don't have to do this anymore."

Arika frowned. "I can't argue with that. I thought we agreed to what we were going to do."

"We did," Chrono said. "But we never agreed how we were going to go about it. Before we start blowing things up, I would like to know we've got a plan in place for how to build them back up again. And right now..." the young man gestured to the girl and the young-looking woman who were sitting across from each other at a park-style bench table, their backs to each other.

Midori turned her nose up slightly. "What's wrong with my plan? Smash Garderobe to tiny little pieces, no more Otome system."

"But we can't just do that!" Mashiro protested, not bothering to turn around herself. "What about the city? The people rely on Garderobe's systems to keep all the day-to-day conveniences going. And the rest of the world won't take having no Otome quietly either!"

Fate hung her head at this. "I can't _believe_ I'm saying this, but Mashiro is right. OW! Arika Yumemiya!"

"Mashiro is right lots of times!" Arika shouted back, shaking out her fist from where it had impacted with Fate's head..

Fate groaned. "Arika, calm down! I just meant that she's right that we can't go around smashing technology and changing the balance of power. Especially since, without Otome, we'd be catapulting Nagi into military dominance of the planet."

Midori gulped. "Okay, I get the point. That man shouldn't be in charge of a garbage-collection detail."

Nina coughed. "But a gradual approach probably won't be ideal either," she pointed out. "I know that a few people will fight that tooth and nail to resist changing it, or giving up their Otome,"

Mashiro groaned. "All right. How much support can we expect from the TSAB on this?"

Chrono frowned as he thought about it. "Probably quite a bit, actually. Certainly, an expedited membership process could be started. In theory, Earle could make the transition to a fully Administered world in as little as...three years, as a minimum. At that point, you, personally, as the defacto planetary representative, could apply to have a TSAB peacekeeping mission permanently established. We wouldn't prevent international wars on this world, but we could ensure that rules of civilized warfare are followed. And with the ban on the mass weapons you people use so much of fully in place and a low number of mages, it would probably restrict the amount of time that could be spent in all-out warfare."

Midori barked a humorless laugh. "Yeah, just get everybody to put down their conventional weapons when no one can pick up a magic wand. _That__'__ll_ catch on."

"Cardair will support this initiative," A new, and unexpected, voice spoke up. "I, Fiar Grosse, will personally guarantee it."

Fate choked as the Otome of Cardair stepped into the conversation. "You..."

"I have some power over my Master, you do realize." Fiar grinned. "I suspect he will be far less used to the idea that I have my opinions than say, the Azure Sky Sapphire and her Master, but I don't doubt I have some influence. With the right plan, and arguments, you can probably get him on your side."

"..but, why?" Mashiro choked out.

"...I'm tired of it," Fiar said, looking not just tired but exhausted. "The people screaming...I just want it to stop. Maybe I'm being childish, but...I never thought it could, so I just kept fighting."

"It's not childish," Fate looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "It's the best hope we've ever had...that someone could see this situation, and want to fix things."

"Thank you." Fiar looked to Midori.

The redheaded woman shrugged. "Eh, okay. Since a violent maniac like you can try to give it up, I guess I'll go along with this. Besides, I can probably just ask to let our people move off-world if things get too hot without our weapons."

Chrono chuckled. "That can probably be arranged, yes."

(Vv~o~vV)

"This is the situation, gentlemen." Natsuki concluded her long presentation by slamming her hand into her desk. She spoke to four old, bearded men in business suits, the very epitome of the image of ambassadors. "Mashiro Blan de Windbloom has been found. You have no choice but to accept her."

"Are you quite certain, Headmaster?" The man Natsuki recognized as being from Florince responded, sounding uncertain. "The...current queen, let's call her, had quite recently come into her own before the crisis."

"Nanoha Takamachi activated the Harmonium. That's all the evidence required." Natsuki grinned, as the Lutesian representatives at the meeting nodded along. "I know that she would not want Artai ruling the city in any event, and with the evidence that he's holding a Column captive in the palace...I am invoking the Defense clause of the Windbloom Treaty. I ask for your support in beginning hostilities, and in restoring the throne to its' rightful holder."

(Vv~o~vV)

Mikoto stood in her shrine. It would be some time before her turn at the ramen line, but that was okay. She had work to do.

In this place, surrounded by her cat statues, she could monitor the goings on throughout the world. The feline that bore her own name was outside, listening to the others ponder the problem of how to assault a city full of soldiers. She left them to that - she couldn't be responsible for _everything_ around here after all.

However, an orange tabby in Aires had crawled into some vents in the presidential palace and was listening in to another conversation. It was disturbing. Oh, the Takamachi girl would make an adequate fill-in, if she didn't escape and blow up the city. With mages of the caliber this TSAB could field, that was a distinct possibility.

It might be amusing to let that happen. She would be leaving this world soon anyway. With the TSAB here, her job was done. Maybe partnering with Mai had been the best idea after all. With the link to her, she might finally be able to rejoin her old friends. Well, in a few years. She wouldn't pass up any chance at Mai's ramen while she could still make it.

Still, that might annoy the people who would be taking over her job. Then they might not do it. Another thousand years of watching these people blow themselves up waiting for a disaster that had already happened wasn't a prospect that appealed to her.

With a quick nod, she left the Shrine of the Cat Goddess and went to get her dinner, letting her mask slip back into place.

Stupid promise was finally over with.

"MAAAAAIII! Is it my turn yet?"

(Vv~o~vV)

Chrono sat at the edge of the camp, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the boulder he'd found. It was a perfect spot to survey the growing camp from, but it was also a bit isolating. Midori was directing the food line, and had told him to eat first. The camp was...growing, really. The tents hadn't all been set up yet, some people even declaring that they were going to enjoy a night under the stars for the first time.

Of course, the mana field would prevent that in most of what passed for 'wilderness' on this planet.

But he'd spent more than his share of nights beneath the stars. It was supposed to be one of the good points of getting your own command, that finally every assignment could be like the Jewel Seed and Book of Darkness incidents - a nice office or ground assignments with the comforts of home. So why had he volunteered himself for one last field assignment?

Well, yes, it would extend his combat-readiness pay bonus for a couple of years. He would probably make admiral soon, and fighting-admirals were rare because no one wanted to pay _anyone_ that much money for something they would never do. But he was certainly well off enough that the money seemed a little silly, unless he was going to be sending kids through private schooling.

That was a thought.

But the truth was, there was no one else. The effects of the mana field hadn't been tested in so many ways. The Volkenritter were, for all that they were independent beings, still magical constructs. And while the bonds of a familiar could survive the mage being in the mana field, he couldn't be sure the familiar would last under those same conditions.

As for ferret-boy...might've made sense to bring him, in hindsight. But then, this had started as a retrieval, not fighting a war.

He'd read the reports. All of them, including the ones from the other operatives before they'd stopped reporting in. He knew what they were dealing with. Cardair had an army, sure. But their conventional forces were a weak point. It wouldn't be enough to oust Artai from Windbloom long enough to actually deal with the problem. And right at that moment, the TSAB was in an apparently weak position.

Earle respected only strength. Two mages would not be enough to convince anyone they meant business.

"Hey, people are looking for you over at the tables," Mai called up, startling the young man out of his reverie. "But I'm guessing you don't want to talk to them. I've seen that look before."

"Oh, really?" Chrono schooled his features into the mask of command. "And just where would that be, Miss Tokiha?"

"Well, let's see..." She smiled. "My father, and my brother. Also Mikoto, basically whenever she thinks I'm not looking." She shrugged. "Someone like you shouldn't take the weight of the world on his shoulders, you know. There's enough of us here to help you bear it."

"...not really," Chrono sighed. "I understand you want to help, but you're not the person who can. It's not a matter of power, or strength, or emotion. It's simple numbers."

Mai chuckled. "Miss your comrades that much? It might be something I can fix, you know."

"How did you -" Chrono blinked.

"Mikoto isn't the only one who's wise around here," Mai smiled slyly back, before chuckling. "You want to be able to make a show of force, that you mean business. But you don't have an Otome, and even if you're as strong as one..."

"...yes and no." Chrono gave his reply a moment's thought. "While having an Otome to call my own would help integrate with the system, that's a little counter to our goals at the moment. I thank you for the offer, Miss Tokiha,"

Mai smiled back. "Please, call me Mai. But if it's not Otome, then..."

Chrono coughed and adopted the voice and mannerisms he usually used when giving a briefing. "...what we really need is just plain more people. There's a force of mages on my ship, the _Asura_, but they're stuck in orbit and with the jamming field in place bringing them to bear is simply impossible. Plus it may be harmful to the strongest members of the crew, and so we can't bring them down out of orbit at all."

Miyu appeared out of the forest. "I apologize. I hadn't realized the approaching ship was not hostile. My directives clearly state that any ship entering the system is to be detained until investigated."

Chrono started, not used to being surprised twice in a conversation, then gave the cyborg a slight glare. "You were listening."

"It was part of my investigation," Miyu said neutrally, as only the cyborg could. "Arika may have trusted you, but she is not completely reliable."

Chrono shook his head. "If you can lower the jamming, then why don't you?"

"It will take me approximately twelve hours to prepare this. The commands are easily issued but not easily undone." Miyu explained.

Chrono shook his head. "It wouldn't be much of a security system if they could be, I guess. Thank you, Ma'am."

Miyu turned and left without another word. Mai shook her head at this. "She's always been so strange. I know she's a cyborg, so she can't help it, but seeing her with Arika, you'd think she genuinely cares. And I guess, in her way, she does."

(Vv~o~vV)

Mashiro never did quite know how it had happened. One second, she had sat down across from Arika, the only space she could find among the dozens of benches that had been found somewhere for eating from, and the next the dinner hour was over and they were alone, poking at their bowls of ramen, neither so much as taking a sip of broth.

She never knew. But years later, she suspected that Mikoto was somehow involved.

Looking at Arika, Mashiro didn't quite know what to do. On the one hand, the crush the girl had was disturbing in all kinds of ways. And, on the other...

"You're scared," Mashiro finally said, softly, as if Arika was a rabbit that might bolt at any moment. Arika nodded. "What are you afraid of?" she asked.

"...everything about this," Arika admitted. "I don't like that we're all talking about this like we're just going to another combat practice. Even with my mother's Gem, those Slaves hit hard. The Valkyries beat Fate and Chrono, and then there's Tomoe. I'm supposed to be this legendary Otome, but...I just can't do it, Mashiro. It's not that I don't want to, but the difference between the stories and the truth is obvious. This Gem just isn't that powerful."

Mashiro shook her head. "Those aren't exactly legends, Arika. I mean, the Headmaster was in school when Rena Searrs was an active Otome. Even before she became the Azure Sky Sapphire, she was supposed to be really powerful. Maybe...the power wasn't in the Gem, but her all along. Maybe...you just didn't inherit her strength."

Arika shook her head violently, pigtails flailing about. Mashiro quickly pulled their soup out of the way. "No. No way that can be right! There's got to be something wrong!"

"...well, then, what is it?" Mashiro's voice rose, only slightly. "What could we be missing!"

Arika frowned. "There has to be something. There _has_ to be." Arika looked up, and suddenly said "Mashiro, please authorize my contract." When Mashiro flinched, Arika nodded. "I thought so. You don't want me to be your Otome either..."

"...no. I don't want _anyone_ to be my Otome, but especially not you," Arika opened her mouth to protest this, but Mashiro held up her hand. "Wait, Arika. Before you say anything...you've honestly been scaring me. I don't like being this blunt, but it's sometimes the only way to get through to you. All this talk of wanting to be my girlfriend...I'm not just not ready for that...but...it's not legal for you to disobey _anything_ I tell you. That's just an incredible power to have over a person by itself...and then, it's like you _want_ that."

Arika frowned. "...that...that's not what I want at all. I care about you, Mashiro. I want to be there for you, and being your Otome is the best way I know how to do that right now. I won't do what you say just because it's what you want...because I know that's not what you really want from me." Arika smiled as she finished, and suddenly an image of a tall mountain standing against a clear sky flashed through her mind.

"...you...you'd be willing to do that?" Mashiro blinked, looking at the other girl hopefully.

Arika smiled broadly. "I can't say I'm all that smart,"

Mashiro grinned self-deprecatingly. "You're smarter than me, a lot of the time. You're just...ignorant, sometimes. I don't mean that in a bad way, because you can fix that. And it's kind of what's charming about you," she shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. What I meant was...Arika, if you think I'm making a mistake, like with Ersty...just...stop me, okay? I need that."

Arika nodded. "And if you think I'm doing stuff without knowing everything, you can tell me."

"Right." Mashiro nodded, and suddenly felt a cool wind blowing across her gently, welcome and inviting. "...did you feel that?"

"...no." Arika frowned. "Let's eat before this gets too cold." The girl used her chopsticks to lift some noodles out of the bowl. Sucking them down, her eyes widened. "Oh my god, this stuff is _good__!_" And then she was off, devouring her ration with a speed that could only be described as vacuum like.

Mashiro chuckled as she lifted the bowl to her lips. "Oh, Arika, don't ever change..." She took a sip, and her eyes widened. "Oh...oh, wow!"

"Wish we could have seconds." Arika sighed. "Oh well. Just have to help out with serving tomorrow night and try to sneak off with an extra bowl!"

Mashiro shook her head. "Silly Arika..." After that, the conversation turned to more pleasant things.

(Vv~o~vV)

The night passed slowly, as hours seemed to creep by. Most of the refugees slept fitfully, haunted by dreams of their recent experiences. But, as it must, the sun rose, and the leaders gathered near Mikoto's house to watch as Miyu did the impossible.

Other than a soft glow around the cyborg's body, it wasn't actually all that impressive.

It had just reached the point where Arika was pacing nervously when Miyu opened her eyes. "Signal tunnel established."

Chrono snapped the card form of his Device out of his sleeve. "_Asura_, this is Captain Harlaown! Respond!"

Hayate's voice sounded a little sleepy. "Hey, Chrono, do you have any idea what time i..i-eh! Captain, how did you get a signal through?"

"We've gotten some help. Listen, get everyone who's combat ready and get them up to the bridge. We need _all__hands__._ Yes, even Yuuno, if he's not just going to get himself killed."

Hayate's voice became much more alert. "Sir! That will take about an hour."

"We have time, lieutenant, but not much." Chrono said dryly.

Fate smiled. "It's good to hear your voice, Hayate-chan. But Chrono is right, we have a major problem."

"...yes, if you're telling me I need to be combat ready, it's a major problem." Hayate said. "Where's Nanoha, I want to see how cute she looks in her school uniform."

Chrono frowned. "That's a part of the problem, Commander Yagami. Mobilize! Now!"

There was a loud thud and a squeakier voice, Reinforce Zwei, came through sleepily. "Hey Captain, I thought you were down on the planet, when did you get back?"

Midori raised an eyebrow. "..._this_ is the cavalry?"

Fate chuckled. "The girl we're talking to can blow up a city with a dirty look."

"...you people don't do anything _small_ do you?" Mashiro couldn't resist throwing in.

"Well..." Fate considered. "There's Vita, but don't let her hear you say that."

Chrono glanced over. "That hammer does _not_ qualify as 'small.'"

Fate nodded, and thought about it some more. "Then no, I guess we don't."

(Vv~o~vV)

"All hands! Prepare for full combat deployment!" Hayate pulled on her uniform over the scant Otome costume she had managed to create before departing. She kept her voice as calm and official as she could while still projecting her voice to be sure the intercom system picked it up clearly. "This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill. Security, arm for long-term deployment. Ten ration packs each, plus weapons. Jackets up, weapons free! We don't know what we're going to find!"

She took a deep breath, finding the rather cumbersome combination of clothes bothersome, but there wasn't time to do it properly. "The captain stated that we're to bring the treatment kits that Fate-chan...I mean, Lieutenant Harlaown insisted be brought. Medical personnel, I want everyone ready to treat casualties! Amy-chan, you're in charge once I've departed the ship."

Throughout the _Asura_, sleepy men and women threw off the effects of being woken from their slumber. Clothing was grabbed and hastily donned, and the weapon racks automatically opened, military class devices being grabbed in sequence, a well-oiled machine. Boxes were quickly floated onto the deployment pads, along with the medics in their light barrier jackets.

"We don't know what we're going to find out there," Hayate continued, pulling out her Device, the only remnant of the original Book of the Night's Sky, her brown eyes looking over it wistfully. "All intelligence we've gotten indicates the planet is a war zone, and magic was used on a near-extinction-level only a few days ago. This is a fact, because before this transmission the blast was the only thing our scanners could detect through the jamming. We must assume the worst, that Captain Harlaown was captured and did not send this message of his own free will."

In nearby quarters, the Volkenritter armed for battle. Vita pulled her gloves tight, before checking the heft of Graf Eisen. Signum loaded a cartridge into Laevantine by hand, checking that her backup supply was full. Zafira shifted to his human form, pounding gauntleted fists together, and Shamal activated her Barrier Jacket for the first time in years.

"The planet itself is inimical to all life. And the jamming could be restored at any time. If anyone wants to back out of this mission, please do so now. Remain in your quarters. You have my guarantee that it won't be held against you on your record."

Yuuno looked down The pair of wristbands he had used as his only assistance during his past two incidents in the field were once again clamped securely around his wrists.

"Your orders...we go in hot, and try to rescue our people." Hayate took a deep breath. "We have authorization to extract any friendly locals. Remember the overall mission briefing - anyone in your dossiers may make a request. Anyone else, shoot to disable."

Arf joined Hayate on the central teleportation pad on the bridge, her old denim vest, halter top, and shorts appearing on her long-abandoned humanoid form. The Volkenritter Knights stepped up as well, each looking at their Mistress with grim determination. Reinforce Zwei floated into position. "Reinforce...Unison IN!" Within moments, the Commander was replaced, her two Devices combining. Her hair turned blonde as the long trenchcoat and short dress of her Barrier Jacket came into existence. Her staff appeared in her hand, and blue eyes opened and looked over the bridge. A few moments later Hayate nodded to everyone present, then said specifically to Amy. "MOVE OUT!"

As one, every transfer pad on the _Asura_lit up, the computer performing the complex calculation to send over 50 people to a fairly narrowly defined area. Hayate felt herself being pulled and stretched in unusual ways as, even with the jamming lowered, the strength of the mana field made this kind of teleporting difficult. She landed, and looked around.

The ragtag bunch of refugees was not what she had expected in the slightest. All of their clothing was pretty basic and worn, although she could make out two distinct groups by style alone. Chrono was standing dressed like a member of one of the groups, and Fate was charging at her dressed in a rather sexy version of the other's outfits.

...wait, what?

Hayate didn't have any more time to consider a response. Fate had run into her, Vita, Signum, and Arf full tilt, arms wrapping around them in an ill-advised attempt to get them all in a group hug. "Oh...I thought I would never see you guys again!"

Chrono coughed slightly. "Hayate, could you order the men to stand down? We don't quite need to fight just now."

(Vv~o~vV)

"So...that's the situation to this point," Chrono summed up. "To complete our assignment of retrieving the surviving members of the original mission, we are forced to intervene in this war." He sighed. "However..."

Mashiro interjected. "This isn't enough. Even if Cardair could commit their entire army, they're mostly an Otome force."

"And there's more bad news." Mikoto spoke up again, once more using her 'serious voice.' "I have...ways...of monitoring the goings on on this world. One of those came through last night. The Headmaster is recruiting her own force. Aires, Lutesia, and Florince have agreed to support her...in her bid to free Queen Nanoha and place her on the throne, whether she wants it or not."

Chrono looked at her skeptically. "The TSAB can't permit that."

Midori shrugged. "That'll just about settle that, then."

"It's not that simple," Mashiro groaned. "Nanoha can open the Shinso's Tomb, which is one of the tests for the true Queen. I can too, but not nearly as easily as she apparently did."

Fate's head hit the table. "...the Headmaster can keep Mashiro from taking the government back by 'endorsing' Nanoha's candidacy. It probably wouldn't have worked when Mashiro was in charge, but now..."

Hayate looked thoughtful. "So what happens if we just refuse? Take Nanoha far away from here?"

Mashiro looked at her levelly. "Planetary war. Cardair and maybe Florince would probably ultimately back my claim. Cardair through Fiar, and Florince seemed to be gaining some respect for me. I got the Lutesians censured, though, and Aires is firmly in the Headmaster's camp. Zipang would probably back me too, but that would cause trouble on the other continent and the help they would send would be...limited."

Yuuno looked around at the table. "I've only had a chance to study the planet's history in a cursory manner, but if what I've seen is any indication, that won't end well."

"No, it won't." Midori said. "Now that you lay it out that way, I'm afraid I have to make my request for refugee status for Aswald formal."

Chrono nodded. "I won't leave you twisting in the wind. You have our word we'll relocate your people somewhere."

"Right." Midori nodded. "We're in then. Got any idea how you're going to get the others on board?"

Mikoto grinned. "Actually, I can help ya there, too. We don't have enough time to travel the old-fashioned way, and teleporting with that fancy ship of yours will draw attention from the yahoos in Windbloom. So...we can use the old planetary transit network. Runs a couple thousand miles underground. I kept a few cars working, just in case. Might not last, but at least they'll get you where you're going."

Chrono nodded. "Then it seems obvious. We'll split up. I'll take Fiar and a team to Cardair, while Mashiro can take Fate and Arika to Zipang."

"I'm going to Zipang too, then." Nina interjected.

"Actually..." Mikoto looked at her. "I've got another idea for what you can do. Care to follow me, you two?" She pointed to Yuuno as well. The young man shrugged and followed her.

"Now that we're away from prying ears...what, exactly, do you expect to be doing to help out, little miss?" Mikoto leaned forward, looking up into Nina's eyes. "You wear a cursed Gem. The Ultimate Black Diamond can't help but bring despair to its' wearer, ever since it became what it is..."

Nina gulped. "I...I don't know. But I can't just let -"

Mikoto chuckled. "Oh, this is so priceless. But I know exactly what you should be doing. And Ferret-boy here is going to help you."

Yuuno gave Mikoto an appraising look. "And just how did _you_ learn about that?"

"I can smell it on you," Mikoto said simply. "But you know how to dig up old ruins, and that's just what she's going to need to do. Meister Gems are tightly controlled, and Fate's Pearl isn't helpful as long as the Shinso's down. And we don't want the Shinso up." Mikoto smiled. "But I _do_ know where a few other Gems are hidden. One in particular is just perfect. The Neptune Sea Emerald."

Yuuno's other eyebrow shot up. "A sister Gem to Arika Yumemiya's Azure Sky Sapphire?"

Mikoto grinned. "Yep."

Nina narrowed her eyes. "And just how do you know about this one?"

"Put it there myself, but I'm gonna be too busy with Mai to go get it." Mikoto shrugged. "I'm sure you two can put it to good use."

(Vv~o~vV)

Fate let herself sink under the surface of the hot spring. She wasn't sure how long this natural wonder would remain undiscovered, and she wanted to enjoy it.

And as she was no longer the second officer, protocol was clear. She wasn't needed at the talks, and given her...status, she would be unwanted there unless Midori or Mashiro insisted she be called back.

The water next to her rippled, and she was surprised to see Erstin's tousled blonde hair suddenly in the water next to her. "Hey," she said. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Well, it's not my spring," Fate said noncommittally.

Erstin's lips turned into a small frown, and then she put her hand on the edge of the spring again. "Sorry. I guess it's just..."

Fate's eyes widened. "Ersty, it's nothing to do with you."

Erstin's frown only deepened. "What is it, then? I mean, you're getting off this rock soon, one way or another. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"...no." Fate said. "I just...I messed up. I don't think it's ever been _this_ bad, and I've made a few errors in judgment before." Fate was surprised when Erstin suddenly hugged her.

"You didn't mess up, Fate." Erstin said, softly but firmly. "You didn't. You did what you thought was right. And you can never mess up doing that. You're a kind and gentle person, but you couldn't stand what you saw as wrong, and you tried to do everything you could to stop it. It's not your fault the system was bigger than you."

"But...I did it, and now Nanoha..."

"Is exactly where she'd be if you'd done nothing, except the Aswald would have killed you when they found you in the desert," Erstin interrupted Fate's attempt to sink back into self-pity. "This isn't like you. Are you going to be all right?"

"...no." Fate finally admitted. "I...I want Nanoha back."

Erstin smiled. "We'll get her. You, me, and...well, you'll meet Diana soon enough."

"...Diana?" Fate asked.

Erstin smiled. "A new friend. She agreed to help."

"...why hasn't Mikoto introduced us, then?"

"You'll see."

Fate took one look at Erstin's sly smile and shuddered, despite the warmth of the spring. "You've been here too long."

(Vv~o~vV)

Arika decided that she didn't much like tunnels.

The next morning, Nina woke her up with a bucket of water over her head. Breakfast was entirely made up of a cold grain cereal she hadn't been forced to have since her Grandmother had died. Which was nice, but the way Irina and Nina grumbled about it she thought it might be better to just act grumpy about it too.

And that had made her grumpy just thinking about it.

And then she had been pulled into a long, dark tunnel just like the one she'd run into with Midori, except it seemed to be twisting and turning for miles.

"How much further is it?" Arika pouted.

"Oh, the elevator's in another ten miles or so," Mai responded. "We'll just have to tough it out."

"Oh," Arika sighed. "That's why it's so hard to breathe, then?"

Fate sniffed the air. "We don't have atmospheric scrubbers working?"

"Not very well." Mikoto said. "Don't worry, they'll hold until we get to where we're going."

Mikoto's statements proved accurate, but that didn't make Arika's feet feel any better. The 'elevator' proved to be almost as bad, a tight, confined space with barely enough couch space for everyone to sit on despite the fact that it went down and down for miles.

But the last straw was what she saw at the bottom. Several things that looked, from the outside, a bit like giant bullets. All sleek and white...some material or other, they were each seated on two sets of rails, one at the top and at the bottom. The sides of each car had opened, revealing a set of seats facing backwards. Each chair was on a much smaller track inside the car, and had a large, padded harness that seemed to flip up and over to confine the riders. Finally, the back wall seemed to be carpeted and also covered in much the same padding as the chairs...even though the floor was hard. But Arika couldn't quite get her head around... "Hey, the chairs are backward!"

Fate looked at them. "Really well padded too. Mikoto, ho-"

"No time for that now!" Mikoto declared. "Irina, we need you to run the panel. Just head up there and hit the green buttons once everyone's strapped in. Oh, and please, strap in. Earle Planetary Transit Authority can't be held responsible for anyone who doesn't!"

"...Earle hasn't had a central transit authority in a thousand years," someone - Arika had never found out who - felt compelled to comment.

"Which is why they won't take responsibility!" Mikoto said cheerfully.

When all was said and done, Arika found herself sitting between Fate and Mashiro, a harness clamped down tight over her torso. Irina called out. "Everyone ready!" After a chorus of 'no's the read-headed girl shook her head. "Yeah, right. Okay...let's see...first..." Irina pushed a button, and the chairs slid along their tracks, until everyone was facing the ceiling.

Arika immediately started to scream as the doors began closing. She kept on screaming until she felt something catch her hand and started, looking over at Mashiro. "...Arika, don't be afraid. After all, Mikoto's in here too. She wouldn't ride this if it wasn't safe."

Arika nodded back, biting her lip so hard her eyes watered.

And then Arika suddenly felt as a great weight had crashed into her head, and in the ensuing headache had barely noticed that the harness had let go. "...uhhh...why does it feel like we're sitting against the wall and not the floor?"

Mashiro's comforting grasp had turned into a death grip. "S...so...so fast..."

Fate looked vaguely ill. "I've gone fast before, but not this fast and not in an atmosphere...this is crazy..."

Arika began screaming again as the rail-shuttle continued its' journey beneath the planet's surface.

(Vv~o~vV)

_A/N: First of all, I've added a long-term note into my Profile. Please read it before you publish any more reviews._

_Second...yes, I know this chapter wasn't as long as the previous two even though it took me as long to get around to it. Alternate projects, writers block, hobbies, and various other factors all contributed to that, and I'm sure no one cares too much about those so I'll save it. HOWEVER...I have set aside a special vacation week from work in November to try to get my various ducks in a row with only two things definitively interrupting those. With any luck, either one of my side-projects or the next real chapter will be ready to go by the middle of December._


	20. Reflections: ?

Reflections on a Maiden's Star - Erstin

...start from the first thing I remember? I would really rather not.

No, it's not that...look. Schwarz mind control techniques are not pleasant. That those freaks are still loose and maybe even off-world at this point is a sore spot. It's not like controlling magics. Those, the subject just feels kinda floaty and detached. I know, because they had to use them on me so I wouldn't freak out when I heard they were occasionally used when someone freaks out completely. I don't like even that much, but I guess it's better than having to break a delusional person's bones to get them to stop hurting people.

With Schwarz, it's different. They don't have magic, not really. And even if they did, the kinds of spells the TSAB uses aren't any good for what they use it for.

When I was a kid, my parents had me put through what's called 'deep cover' conditioning. They were fanatics to the cause, through and through, and to be honest...well, I'm not glad they're dead, but I'm not sorry either.

Yes, this is relevant. Because the first thing I _remember_ after I woke up wasn't actually being concious of the world. No, that would be too easy. Miss Mikoto told me later she would have spared me this part if she could, but there's just no way for a person who went through what I did to function with so many parts of their childhood missing. I guess I kinda believe her too.

Because now, I remember every bit of what they did to me. After all, I had to live through every moment again.

You have no idea what extent they go to to screw with your head. It's kept out of all the official reports. People would panic. Even just a normal person who's meant to wake up one day and go on a killing spree needs weeks in what they call 'the tanks.'

Okay, okay, fine. What I really felt and saw it as was swirls of color. And voices, all around, telling me things. Back when I was doing it the first time I always just felt a little disoriented and I blanked out.

But Miss Mikoto made me remember every minute of it, and if she hadn't I would be a drooling vegetable. Maybe, if I was really lucky, I would be waking up in another five years in an asylum on an Administered planet, most of my life having been spent totally insensate and the best years of it gone.

The things that were most obvious were all the 'loyalty lessons' and pretty much the only things they allowed me to conciously remember. Under full influence of the conditioning you'll do _anything_ for the Glory of Schwarz. Just after one of my sessions I would have cut disfiguring scars into my face, jumped off a cliff, or done just about anything else for Smith, the only Schwarz member whose face was allowed to be known.

Which is why I got so badly screwed up. They never had a chance to pull me back in to switch my loyalties over to the new Smith the way they did with the regular handlers. It would just have been a quick session, but I was stuck at school. So I didn't know who she was.

As for the rest of it...there was absolutely no aspect of _me_ left unmodified. They made sure that not only my interest but my aptitude for given subjects at school was _exactly_ as they wanted. I could study all the science I wanted, but I would always screw up on makeup or music, just a bit. Math and history were allowed to be okay, but I had to get questions related to religious conflicts right only in the most vague way. I would subconciously throw every combat I was in, so I could never score well in that class. When Nanoha brought up the scores overall I got into passing territory, since I just had to be worse than everyone else who was passing.

Then there was the religious indoctrination. In the name of Saint Kaiser, did you know I once worshipped an oil pump? All technology is 'sacred' to Schwarz, and I was no exception. Only the materialization of High-order Matter, or what you call 'magic', is considered truly divine though. By becoming even a Coral I would be the channel for God himself, ready to smite down the infidels who had twisted His creation to their false peace.

But the worst part was the exact degree of social interaction I was allowed. To this day I don't know if what Nina and me did in our dorm rooms was ever my choice. I know she was in my conditioning a lot, even before I met her, because the plan was always for Nina to be Nagi's toy. Was I just some reward to hand out?

I guess I'll never know. The answer to that question died with the first Smith, didn't it? Except that it doesn't really make what was done to me all the more sick, which really says something about just how thoroughly screwed up I was.

I will say that I'm doing just fine with my girlfriend right now. I do like guys, but Type-O nanos just don't mix with them and Aswald just can't afford the replacement treatment when a kid needs their first injections.

This wasn't a quick thing. Miya was in 'the tanks' for about three hours, because, really, even at school she was acting desperate. I don't think she's ever even bothered with deprogramming. Said no one can tell the difference except Nanoha. I really can't.

I spent _months_ of my life from the time I could walk having these sessions. Not just a few hours for months, I sometimes spent several days at a time in there with no breaks for food, just until the point where I would pass out from thirst, then be brought back to health and tossed right back in.

Miss Mikoto used her magic to make me live through every single second of it again in two weeks, and I will be forever grateful to her for it.

Oh, that wasn't what you wanted to know? Well, you did ask. It might not be as flowery as all the pretty colors and 'yoou are getting sleeeeepy' stuff they do in the entertainment vids to represent mind control, but that's the reality. But, at the end of living through all of it again, everything went completely black, and I was left floating in a void. And then I saw, well, me.

I was naked in the void, and kneeling, with my Slave Crystal in my hands. The other me looked up. "Hello, Ersty," There was something off about her smile.

"...who are you?" I asked. I don't know how I knew she wasn't really me, but it was something in the eyes, the way she was looking at me. It was like she wanted me, but the same way a child wants a toy.

She grinned at me then, her thumb poised over the crystal. "I'm Erstin Ho. The way she was meant to be. I'm the tool, the weapon of Schwarz. The only part of you that was ever of value to anyone."

"NO! That's not true! Arika, Nina, they both loved me! Nanoha and Fate told me that I don't have to be a puppet!" I screamed back.

The other Erstin's grin grew even darker. "And all that just vanished when I pricked my finger. I took control, and for all that they 'mattered' to you, you tried to kill them."

I shook my head. "Th..that's not what happened! I tried to stop it! It was like I couldn't control myself."

She cocked her head. "I suppose that's true." She pricked her finger, blood running along the crystal. "Of course, I can take control of you whenever I like. Why don't you dance for me, Ersty?"

My arms suddenly jerked. I was holding some faceless Coral, suddenly, my limbs performing a simple waltz from class against my control. "No! STOP!"

"Oh, but why? Why should I stop?" The other 'me' laughed. "I could just take over full time. Leave you asleep in here, tell the witch who's been interfering I'm the real you, and no one would ever know the wiser. You'd just be dancing forever...well, maybe not." She looked at me. "If I'm really going to leave you here, I'd better make sure you never break free."

I didn't like the look in her eyes, even less than before in fact.

"STOP!" I shouted...no, more snarled. The phantom partner vanished, and I turned towards her. "You are _not_ me! I am Erstin Ho...no, I am Erstin. Erstin Ho is a mindless servant of the Schwarz, and I am not that! MATERIALIZE!" My staff appeared in my hands. A quick swipe through the girl, and she was gone in a puff of smoke.

Yes, I'm done horribly mentally scarring the censors now. Honestly, if we want to stop bastards like this, it doesn't help if we sugarcoat what it is they do. It's not like I'm the only one who went through this.

All right. Schwarz isn't what we're here to talk about. So, when I actually woke up from that nightmare, what I saw was a pretty young woman with orange hair. Actually, I didn't know it at the time, but Meister Mai is about the Headmaster's age. You wouldn't know it looking at them side by side, though. Whether it was something about that extra-dimensional space, or maybe being life-linked to an immortal Crystal Princess. It's not just the nanomachines. Those help, but...

When you look at Headmaster Natsuki today, your eyes don't quite know what to tell you. She _looks_ like she's barely out of her thirties, but it's something about the eyes. Back then, it was even moreso. She looked like she was in her twenties, but she had decades more experience than she really had. It changed her, made her cynical. Shizuru-oneesama was even stranger, like she was a wise woman living in a hut in the woods, a princess of a major kingdom and 'just one of the girls' at the same time. Maybe that's why everyone swooned over her back then.

Meister Mai actually looks the age she looks. And she's even healthier, if you get my meaning. She was a perky teenager, and I do mean 'perky' in a lot of ways, even though she was twenty nine. Very sweet and mothering, but she still seemed like a teenage girl.

. . . okay, Mai made an impression on me, I'll admit it.

. . . right, waking up. Mai was leaning over me, purple eyes and orange hair, cut into a page cut. "Oh, good. I was getting worried." She was holding a cold towel to my forehead. "You're Erstin, right?" she asked me.

"...y-yes." I sat up. "Who are you?"

"Tokiha Mai," she replied.

I gulped. "Wait, you're the Tragic Meister?"

Mai looked at me really strangely. "I'm what now?"

I'm sure by now everyone who's going to be hearing this knows the legend, so I'll just say that when I told it to her she seemed amused.

"People will believe the silliest things," she said. "Well, I guess it's true that I got lost in the Sprite's Forest here...and then I lost the Fire String Ruby, or half of it. I got caught in one of Mikoto's traps, and she confused the Ruby with a berry...and, well, that's how I got a Contract."

Yes, I stared at her. Wouldn't you? "...I don't think that's how these things work..." I tried to point out, but she just shrugged back.

"It's how things turned out. At first I tried to escape, but I've gotten used to it. Besides, Mikoto said I'd be needed soon, and if we're finally getting guests she's probably right."

I stared at her for a moment, wondering what she could be going on about, before it clicked. "...wait, 'Tokiha Mai?' Not, 'Mai Tokiha?' You're from _Zipang_?" My jaw dropped. "Your brother's been looking for you all these years! That's what he was in Windbloom for!"

"...oh dear, it looks like my little secret's out,": Mai blushed a bit. "Well, anyway, you've been asleep for two weeks, so you must be hungry..."

"...I'm not that - " suddenly my stomach grumbled like Arika's. "...okay, maybe a little."

Mai grinned. "Come on, this is an occasion worthy of some ramen."

Y'know those 'Mai's Ramen' stands all over the Adminstered worlds these days? How they're pretty much one of the most popular fast food places in the known universe? Cheap, really good, and not too likely to kill you?

Don't you believe it. It's probably her recipie, but nothing, but _nothing_, is as good as the real deal.

I was still pretty depressed. I mean, everything I'd just gone through in my own head was still fresh, but it also felt like I'd just woken up from a really bad dream. I was still coming to terms with what I did.

And I guess I still am. No matter where I am in the universe, I drop everything in time to get back to Earle once every year. On the day of the Artai assault on Windbloom. Aoi and Chie deserve that much from me...not that I can give them what they do deserve. I can just live on and hope they forgive me.

But...if food can make you forget, even for a moment, then Mai's ramen was enough to actually get me to take notice of my surroundings. If you go to the Black Valley today, you wouldn't really recognize the place. It's all tastefully done, with absolute attention paid to preserving all the important details. Even Mai's outdoor grill and stove is integrated into the outdoor restaurant so seamlessly people don't realize you can actually buy food there at first. But a tourist attraction is a tourist attraction. Back then...well, two people lived in acres and acres of wilderness, with nothing but sustainable animal populations and the occasional combat cyborg for company. It was...quiet. Peaceful. Serene even.

Mai smiled at me. "Are you feeling better."

"A little." I said, giving her my best smile. "Mai...is it possible...can I...stay here?"

Mai chuckled. "As long as you like, Erstin. Time doesn't even seem to reach here, does it?"

"Not at all," I smiled back. "Oh, I'll help out, of course."

Mai grinned. "I'm the official Meister here. I can keep things running. Plus...well, I'm sure Mikoto wants to talk to you."

"Who is Mikoto?" I asked.

And I was answered right away. "Me!" I jumped and turned around, looking _down_ into a golden pair of eyes set atop the most mischevious cat-smile in the whole world. "Glad to see you're back with us, Erstin. Do you have a new last name in mind, or do you want me to find you one of those too?"

I blinked at her. "Huh?"

"You're not Erstin Ho anymore, right?" she told me. "Well, you're not going to get away with just a first name, you're not that famous. So, what do you want to call yourself?"

I blushed a bit. "I hadn't really thought about it yet."

"I know," Mikoto said, suddenly turning serious. "You're not thinking about a lot of things. And you're almost out of time." I turned pale as she continued. "There's a war out there, a real war. And like it or not, you're involved right now, in every way..."

"Mikoto, you're being rude!" Mai scolded her.

Mikoto chuckled nervously. "Sorry, but it is true. Now, me, I could care less. If you really want to sit this whole thing out, my little retreat's open to you. I'll even train you as my successor, if that's what you want. Or I can give you what you need to fight, the way you were trained, on any side you want. Makes no difference to me. But we're going to have company in four days. It'll make a difference to them."

I went pale as Mai stared blankly at her Master. "Company? Who?"

Mikoto shrugged. "Oh, a few hundred refugees. I set up extra traps and started up the generator, and if that doesn't work I can use some of my other tricks. You just worry about cooking for them." That said, she turned back to me. "Oh, right. They'll be here in four days...so I'm giving you two to decide."

"TWO!" I started gulping for air. "Why only two?"

Mikoto grinned. "It'll take you a whole day just to figure out how to say what you're going to say...and if you decide you're going to fight, you're going to need another day to get what you need..."

I blinked. "I thoguht you said you'd give it to me.."

"Nothing's free!" Mikoto chirped back.

I guess what you'd like me to say is that I didn't need time. That I played the part of the heroine and stood right up and did my patriotic duty.

Like I hadn't just killed a good friend and the mother of one of my best friends.

Okay, you can edit that part out if you want to. But the fact is, I was barely ready to function on my own. Mikoto didn't seem like she knew what she was asking.

She did, and that was what made it all the more infuriating in hindsight.

Soo...yeah. On the one hand, what I just said. I'd killed Aoi, betrayed everyone's trust, and by all rights I should have died that night. Or been left a drooling idiot for the rest of my life. Chie would have probably called that 'justice.'

But, what I kept going over in my head, was 'what can I do about it?'

Aoi was dead. It was my fault. And 'dead' is something they can only fix in storybooks. Even Project F and its' successors can't claim that holy grail of modern medicine, and I know just how far forward the Nano-soldier projects actually propelled the state-of-the-art in that.

I couldn't fix this. To try would just have put me back in a coma. So what could I do?

I knew Mikoto wasn't lying. The Valley would have been the perfect place to just let the world, the war, and my friends pass me by. I wouldn't have to think, wouldn't have to struggle, I could just meditate on my sins and maybe find some peace that way.

I could leave. Wander the deserts. Realistically, I'd be dead in a matter of days (I still don't know how Arika could do that with how easily distracted she was back then.)

I could become an Otome. Get right back on the horse and let someone else do all my thinking for me again.

...yes, that notion didn't last long.

I could use my Royal Slave to join the war effort. That was just as sure a path to death as becoming a wanderer, but I might do some good before I went crazy and had to be put down.

I considered that one a lot longer than I did the Otome angle.

Or...I could take Mikoto's offer. I had already worked out she had something I could really use. It wouldn't be a super-powered Meister Gem. My nano-augmentation never took the way it did with Arika or Nanoha or some of the others. I'd never get the most out of that. That left a new kind of Slave. I didn't like the idea of forcing another sentient creature to do my fighting for me again, but it was all I had. It was what I could do.

I walked up to Mikoto as the sun was setting on the first day. "...where are those things you said I could have? I...I want to fight!"

Mikoto was curled up on a branch in the shade. No, you heard that right. She likes to do that. Amazing balance and flexibility. Well, she _is_ a Cat Goddess. She opened one eye and looked at me. "Oh. That was fast. Didn't expect to see you again for another few hours, and full of questions." She looked me up and down with that eye. "Well, I can see you're serious. No sense putting it off." She hopped off the branch and led me to the most imposing structure in the Valley.

You've seen the place today. The giant, natural obsidian tower that looks like a mountain from up close, but far away looks like a black version of the Shinso's Tomb? Well, it's not classified any more, so I'll let you in on a secret - that's _exactly_ what it is. The entrance is the only part that seems man-made, sandstone doors as tall as most people's houses, with pillars carved directly from the rock face surrounding it.

Mikoto marched me right up to those doors and grinned. "Normally, I use this to send my servants to where I want them to. The doors don't open, the threshold just serves as a useful focus. These doors shouldn't be opened lightly." She turned and looked at me totally seriously for the first time. "Erstin, no joke - the things I keep at the bottom of this temple are too dangerous to let out without _very_ good reason. There are two things I want you to get. The first, you should know it when you see it. The second...well, there are many, many guardian spirits that I keep in this place. They're the precursors to Otome, very powerful beings. I know I didn't get all of them when I went out looking, but I got the most powerful. They're not human, they have no sense of morality as you would understand it. And they seek to leave this place. They will try to tempt you into bringing them with you."

"...right," I said. "I won't listen to them."

"Actually," Mikoto clarified. "I want you to chose one, and bond with it. You're the only human in this age to have successfully called and controlled a Slave and survived. That strength of will should enable you to control one of these spirits. But...think carefully about what you are offered. There will be no going back on your bargain. And, if you choose too unwisely...there are some spirits that should not

be let out of here for anything."

I gulped. "How will I know which one I should pick?"

"If you pick wrong, I'll kill you." Mikoto was smiling again, but the smile didn't reach her eyes as she skipped over to the door and opened it. "Now, in you go!"

What could I do? I took the invitation and stepped into the cavern beneath the Black Tomb.

There are a very small number of people who have been in that cavern and been allowed out again. Most of them work for the TSAB and are sworn to secrecy. With the number of Lost Logia Mikoto was keeping locked up there, that's entirely understandable. And if you asked Mikoto directly what was in there, she'd probably just lie to you and tell you it's where she kept the ramen spices.

Except that wouldn't be a lie. The first thing I went past was a rack of ancient, exotic spices, all perfectly preserved in metal jars.

The rest of the place was just even more weird. Broken bits of machines that were so far gone I couldn't even guess at their original function was most of it. Later I was told that they were actually more functional than they looked, and if I'd touched one of them the wrong way they might have put themselves back together and gone on a rampage.

But the real treasures...oh, I still remember those first few side-caverns. Filled with piles of gold and silver coins, enough to make anyone rich. Exotic jewelry of all kinds. Mikoto likes living simply, but you don't live as long as she has, being as active in the world as she is, and not pick up stuff along the way. I'm thinking she inherited some of it too, from the fact that she's one of the original desecndents of the Twelve Kings.

No, I'm not telling you which one. That would be telling!

And after that...the armory. It was a big door, like a vault, that opened when I got close to it. Inside there were all sorts of things. Giant energy weapons to swords. But in the center of the room, there was one thing in particular set up to draw the eye.

It was a robe, long and made out of white, filmy layers of shimering, exotic fabric. Rather, white silk fibres interwoven with exotic metals forged to glistening and drawn into ultra-thin threads, like Fate's Zipangi outfit. Only this covered everything, at least ten layers thick. It was on a dummy holding a sword thrust several inches into the pedastal.

It was absolutely the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Ignoring the weapon, I stripped out of my school uniform right on the spot and tried it on. It was just the most perfect fit, I absolutely loved it. There were lightweight shoulder-pads to make it look vaguely warrior-esque, too, that just seemed perfect for me. I folded up my uniform and left it there to pick up on the way out.

But, beyond all the wonders and horrors, the best and worst was at the very bottom, in an archway at the back of the treasure vault.

The Temple of the Childs.

The walls of the temple were carved into a perfectly smooth sphere, about a mile across in all directions. Every inch of it was covered in silvery runes, inlaid by some process Mikoto still won't tell me about. And each rune shed a soft light, illuminating the whole cavern very dimly. The only other feature of the room was a rock bridge, suspended in mid-air half a mile long, to a simple altar on a large platform directly in the middle. With no better ideas, I walked along the bridge to the altar. The wind kept whipping around me, just hard enough to give the impression I might fall off with even a single bad step, but nothing happened. I reached the altar and looked down on it. Laid out on there was a pattern with crystal spheres about the size of, well, a marble, with a glowing star in the center of each.

There were places for fourteen spheres, two in the center, six along the edges. Five on the edges, and the two center spheres, were both missing.

"Hello?" I called out, a bit uncertainly.

Suddenly, the wind started to whip up even more, blowing my hair around and up. My feet lifted a few inches off the platform, and my eyes locked on the far wall. Suddenly, I saw _things_ in the wind, a strange fog taking the form of bizarre creatures from my nightmares.

_**WHO**____**CALLS**____**TO**____**US**__**?**_ It was a cacophany of voices, none saying anything intelligible, but together the words just formed in the air.

What would you have done? "Erstin!" I called back.

_**WHAT**____**DO**____**YOU**____**DESIRE**__**? **__**WHY**____**SEEK**____**OUR**____**POWER**__**, **__**MORTAL**__**?**_ The not-voice wasn't unkind, exactly, but it seemed impatient.

"I...I want to help my friends!" I explained. "There's a war. But I'm a bad Otome, and I can't use a Slave for a war. But..but...I want to fight!"

The spirits swirled even faster, and then several forms became more solid. The spirits seemed to be discussing things, but eventually, I could see three of them clearly.

_I__am__Kagutsuchi__, __the__Cleansing__Flame__,_ the first one, a dragon with green eyes spoke. _Join__with__me__, __and__your__foes__shall__be__swept__from__this__world__in__purifying__flame_

The second spirit, a warrior in dark armor, stepped forward. _I__am__Miroku__, __the__Black__Knight__. __Join__with__me__, __and__all__who__oppose__you__shall__be__crushed__beneath__our__heel_

The third, seeming meeker than the other two, appeared last. It was a strange tree, with a single eye, that looked upon me with genuine compassion. _I__am__Diana_ it told me, the weird, alien voice at contrast with the feminine name. _The__Tree__of__Wisdom__. __Join__with__me__, __and__I__shall__tell__you__all__you__wish__to__know__of__this__world__._

_Pah__,_ Miroku countered. _She__does__not__need__to__know__what__lies__before__her__, __only__to__smash__the__dark__tower__and__take__her__place__,_

_How__like__you__,_ Kagutsuchi said. _Knowledge__will__not__protect__the__weak__, __nor__will__it__restore__the__right__. __Destruction__of__all__is__not__the__answer__. __I__can__help__you__, __girl__._

Miroku looked away from me to regard the dragon. _You__are__weak__, __and__soft__. __She__needs__only__power__._

Diana spoke to me again. _I__can__not__influence__your__decision__, __girl__, __but__choose__quickly__._

I weighed out my options. I knew I had to choose wisely. I will admit, the easy fix Kagutsuchi and Miroku were offering had its' appeal. But I remembered what Nanoha had taught us with the wargames. That it wasn't who struck first, or who struck hardest, who won. These beasts were imprisoned here, they weren't as invincible as Miroku was trying to proclaim. And fire, I knew, could turn on me and burn me.

There was only one real answer.

"Come forth...DIAAAANAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as the wind tore my voice from my throat. The spirits whirled around me, and then, suddenly, I was being thrown from the Shrine, landing hard on the piles of treasure. I don't know how long I laid there, but when I looked up, one of the spheres was resting on my chest.

It took me four hours to climb my way back out of that place. I was limping, grabbing onto my side hard, and I was still grinning like a look the whole way. I didn't even realize at the time I'd left my old uniform in the vault.

Mikoto was waiting with the spices for me. Her eyes actually widened in surprise when she saw me. "What? What is it?" I asked her.

Mikoto looked at me for a very long time, and I got really worried. She did say she'd kill me if I picked wrong after all. I think I nearly fainted with relief when she said, still very shocked "I thought you'd take the sword."

"...oh," I said weakly. "...I don't know, this just...felt right..."

Mikoto grinned. "Nah, it's okay. I think it suits you. Now, Mai's been keeping the ramen hot, just for you..." She let me lean on her and pulled me out into the night. When I looked up, I saw the moon and Maiden's star shining down on me...the first time I'd ever really looked at them at all.


End file.
